Detective Grimm
by Genatools
Summary: It has been many millennia since the Gods of Remnant left humanity to their fate. During that time, the God of Darkness has gradually become increasingly bored. With nothing to do in the vast emptiness of space with no company save for his brother, he decides that it is time to have a little fun for once! He was the creator of destruction and pain... until he went on a vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, a new story already? Incredible, absolutely incredible. This is a funny idea that I came up with after watching Volume 6 Episode 3 of RWBY, and then I combined that idea with another idea from one of my favorite Netflix shows, Lucifer. A few weeks later, and here we are. I just couldn't help myself.**

 **I tried to find the God of Darkness in the character selections, but I just couldn't find him. So I put OC for now.**

 **If you haven't watched RWBY Volume 6, at the very least watch episode three on Roosterteeth's website so you can get a feel for the God of Darkness here.**

 **Of course there is going to be spoilers, so watch out for that as well.**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

* * *

A new man walks through the streets of Atlas, humming a soft tune as he runs his hands through his dark purple hair and black twisted horns. He is fascinated by the advanced city and those that live within it. Everything he looks at is something new for him to set his eyes upon. What ails him however is the twisted looks some of the other humans are giving him, he was just walking by being polite, and they would just look at him with disgusted expressions on their faces. As he was walking he was thinking about why this could be the case, why a man just enjoying the sights of the kingdom of Atlas would be looked at in such a way.

At first he thought it was because of the nature of his beautiful horns, and if that were the case then he would have had to send a message to the humans, just to put them in there place. One snap of his fingers and they would be gone. But when the other creatures with animal parts on them started to look at him weird, some with angry flustered expressions as they tore their eyes away from his. He finally realized what was going on.

They weren't disgusted by him because of his horns, God's no, they were disgusted by him because of something he _didn't_ have on his body.

Clothes.

"Come now humans, is it so distasteful to walk with your natural assets on display?" The horned man said as he showed himself off to those around him, his lower half less than subtle with the way it follows his pelvis. "I'm positive that you mortals actually enjoy these kinds of things."

"Put some clothes on you freak!" A young man from across the road yelled to him.

The strange man's dark purple eyes glowed angrily for a second, and he was about to erase the other man's existence on the spot, but kept himself under control with calm deep breaths. It would not be good for him to just snap his fingers and destroy the mortal, that would give him very negative attention, and for his vacation to go smoothly he would rather not bring that kind of negative attention onto himself.

"Very well mortal, would you mind giving me directions to the closest tailor?" The God of Darkness in a human form he gave to himself asked the young man from across the street, a kind smile on his face and hiding the front of his lower half behind some sort of transportation device.

"Tailor? You mean a clothing store?" The mortal from across the street asked him.

The God rolled his eyes. "No, I meant the king of this kingdom. Of course I meant a clothing store! I thought you humans were supposed to be smart." He chuckled to himself at his own quip.

The human male from across the street also rolled his eyes in annoyance, but seemed to be kind enough to actually point in the direction of a tailor just down the road. The God of Darkness' eyes lit up and he thanked the human with a regal bow, showing off his behind to those unfortunate enough to be walking behind him at that time.

"Thank you mortal! I will remember this kindness and will reward you in the near future." He said as he sauntered away into the middle of the street to cross the road.

A vehicle came skidding to a stop just before they could hit the strange naked man, honking the horn at him as he just waved back at him with a light chuckle. They don't even know how close they came to death themselves.

The God in a skinny pale human form sighed exasperatedly as he closed the door behind him, the bell ringing as the door opened and shut.

"Hello sir, how may I- Oh my God!" The owner with fluffy bear ears exclaimed as she averted her eyes.

"Yes, I am here." He called back with a smirk. "I seem to be in need of something you mortals call, clothing. Will you be able to help me with that?"

"Er…" The young woman cracked one of her eyes open to look up at the very tall man, he must have been nearly seven feet tall, and he was built like a Huntsman. His purple eyebrows arched up as he awaited the owner to assist him in this endeavor. After a few moments of the woman's eyes roaming all over his body, she finally snapped out of it when the man placed a hand atop her ahead and patted her faunus ears.

"My, are these the creatures my brother told me about? While your kind was definitely created by accident, I must say I adore these extra parts." He said as he stroked her hair with a fond smile on his face.

With a yelp and a blush the young woman slapped his hand away, and her ears went flat against her head as she beckoned for someone else to take control of the situation. A larger man came by and saw what was going on, a tall naked man reaching toward his daughter was not a sight welcome to his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing you freak!? Get away from her!"

"Very well," The God shrugged and turned around, entering one of the aisles to search for clothing himself. "Oh, and since you're following me around, do you have any purple suits? I believe you mortals call them 'tuxedos'."

The older large bear faunus recoiled back a bit out of confusion and shock. "What? Sir, you're naked, how about we get you something to cover up for now." His anger disappeared once he looked into the taller man's purple eyes, there was just something within them that made him completely apathetic to the situation at hand.

"Tell me mortal." The God of Darkness cooed as he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes even deeper. "What is it you _desire,_ in the short life you have left?"

The older looking man's eyes seem to have gone completely empty, and he almost lost his balance if it weren't for the others hand on his shoulder keep him steady. His smile grew wider and his eyes glowed faintly as he allowed a tiny fraction of his power overrule any independance the mortal once had in that moment.

"What are you doing to him!?" The daughter exclaimed, stomping up to his side and glaring at him as she also helped with keeping her father on two feet.

"Oh nothing to worry about, he's just reacting to me." The God told her without breaking eye contact with her father.

"I… want the humans to leave my daughter alone, to stop tormenting her while I can't do anything about it. It makes me feel so useless as a father. I already let them take her mother, I can't bear to lose my daughter too." The old bear faunus said, a single tear threatening to come out each of his eyes.

With something to work with, the God took his hand off of the faunus' shoulder, and he started breathing heavily as soon as the eye contact was severed. The faunus daughter widened her eyes and hugged her father as soon as he came back to his senses, but he still stared up at the taller man who was now grinning at him.

"Very well, find me a suit and some other clothing and you shall get what you desire." The God in disguise promised as he stood up straight, towering over the other man.

"C-can you? The same group always come here around the same time, if you could help I would gladly help you find something to wear."

"Of course! It is well within my power to assist a mortal, just find me something to wear, and you shall get what you desire." The horned man said with a wave of his hand.

The faunus creature ran off to a different part of the store, eager to complete his task. The God waited patiently and hummed a tune as he sat down on one of the stools in the store, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of the world around him, every sound of modes of transportation driving by along with the constant vibrations of footsteps filling his senses as he awaited for the mortal to complete the task given to him.

The daughter tapped him on the knee with a shoe, earning herself his attention in the form of a rude exasperated sigh. "What is it young one? Can't you see I am busy?"

"How did you do that to my father? Just who are you?" The young woman asked, staring into his eyes and _nowhere_ else.

"Oh that is the first time I have been asked that today!" The God exclaimed happily as he leaned forward in his seat. "As for the first question, lets just call it an… ability, that I have."

"Like a semblance?" The young girl asked, her eyes lighting up just a bit.

"Sure, why not." The God shrugged, not really knowing what a semblance is. "As for _whom_ I am, young lady, I am the God of Darkness." He said with a wide smile as he stretched his arms apart divinely. "You may have heard about me before, I am most famous for my creating of the creatures of darkness."

"You mean from that silly fairy tale that my father used to tell me when I was younger?" The young girl asked, uncontrollable chuckling escaping from her lips.

The God's eyes narrowed in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Fairy tale!? You mean to tell me that the world no longer believes in the Gods of Light and Darkness!? Preposterous, I know I destroyed almost all of humanity, but even after a few thousand years I would think that we would not be forgotten so easily after that foolish woman raised an army against my brother and I."

"You're telling me that you're over thousand years old?" The girl asked him, earning a scoff from the God in disguise.

"Oh, my dear child. I am as old as eternity itself." The God of Darkness proclaimed proudly, puffing his chest out with pride. "Can't you tell?" He asked next, gesturing to his very fit and strong looking body with not a hint of fat visible, then to the perfectly natural dark purple hair and black healthy twisted horns atop his head. He didn't exactly give off the vibe of a being as old as time existence itself.

"Sure…" The young girl said, obviously not believing him. "Hey… is there anyone you regularly visit?"

"Well, I suppose so. I did spend the past three thousand years alone with my brother in the vast emptiness of space. He always tells me to be patient, but I just got _so bored_ , I just have to stretch my divine parts every now and again. I'm on vacation now by the way." The strange man said with a chuckle.

"Huh… okay then. I've never heard that one before." The young girl said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And you're the one who's supposed to convince those humans to stop tormenting us?"

"Of course! I _am_ the God of Darkness, and I never go back on my word."

As soon as those words left his mouth, her father came back into the fold, holding a variety different clothing. Starting with a small pair of trousers that was thrown on top of the lower half of his body, with a shrug his stretched his legs and pulled them up his body. Underwear is the name of this article of clothing, if he is correct.

"I found something that I think would fit you, it's laced with aura so if it tears it would fix itself up given time. If you ever need to wash it, just return here and we can do it for you." The old man said as he hung up the tuxedo on an empty clothesline.

"Phenomenal work mortal! It is just perfect for me!" The God in disguise exclaimed happily as he stood up and immediately started dressing himself right in front of the two faunus. After a few minutes, he finally finished tying up his tie and fixing up the black dress shoes given to him. The whole time the owners both wanted to explain to him that he has to pay for it first, but couldn't bring themselves too when they saw the happy expression on his face. But they can't just let him walk out the door with it…

"That is a very expensive suit, but for you I think I can give you a discount." The male bear faunus offered with a small smile.

"Oh, I forgot I had to pay for things… what era are we in? What do you pay for things of value with in this day n' age?" The God of Darkness asked, genuinely curious. "I seem to have lost track of time."

"Er… Lien, sir, you pay for things with lien."

"Ah! Very well, how much for this one then?" He asked next, gesturing to the dark purple suit on his body.

"With the discount included, about 3,500 lien." The bear faunus said. "You do have the money for that, right?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" With a snap of his fingers, an entire briefcase blinked into existence in a sphere of purple energy. The two owners both widened their eyes in shock when he opened the briefcase to show many hundreds of thousands of cards worth of lien, and then shut it and handed it to them. "I assume that will suffice, hm?"

"S-sir! This is way too much! Just one percent of this would be more than enough for the suit." The young woman proclaimed, modestly giving the case of money back.

"Nonsense, this is the perfect amount!" And he also didn't want to admit that he didn't know how to count the money, it was the first time he ever had lien in his hands after all. "More then enough for you to make repairs once we're done here."

The two faunus looked at him with confused expressions on their faces, and right on cue the a group of three humans walk into the store. The now clothed God of Darkness fixed his sleeves and then turned to face them all with his arms outstretched to his sides.

"Why hello humans! I am afraid that I have a deal to uphold, so you three are going to have to walk out that door, and never return to this establishment, understood?" The God in disguise explained simply, bringing his hands to rest behind his back as he looked at all three of the adolescent humans.

The biggest one who was showing off a pistol on the side of his hip scoffed, and stepped forward. "Like we'd listen to another one of you animals. We humans have to keep putting you faunus is your place."

"Faunus? Is that the name that this species have been given?" He asked, gesturing toward the two bear faunus behind him. "My oh my, I certainly have missed a lot in the few millennia I haven't been to this world." The God of Darkness said with a chuckle.

"Are you stupid or something? You're one of them too."

"I am?" The God asked, surprised.

"Yes! You have those disgusting horns on top of your head!"

 _That,_ was not a wise thing to say. The God of Darkness' eyes glowed an angry dark purple as a reaction to his beautiful horns being insulted. His suit blew along with the sheer pressure that he gave off as he let some of his power out in his human body. His smile disappeared and he took a single step forward. Two out of the three humans gulped and stepped back nervously, already afraid of the man in purple, and wisely so.

"What did you just say?" The God in disguise asked, his hands leaving the privacy of being behind his back and handing at his sides.

The human made the last mistake he'd ever make.

"You think I'm scared of you? Those _disgusting_ horns on your head would look good mounted on my wall." He said as he unholsterd his gun and aimed it at him.

The God of Darkness simply snickered in response, bringing one hand up to form a snapping gesture. With a loud snap that seemed to silence everything else around them, the annoying human's hand starting to disintegrate along with the gun itself, the pain being caused by such an anomaly making him scream in pain as his other arm also started to disintegrate. Purple dust falls from his body until finally, his entire body crumbles into a pile of dark purple dust that is almost black to the naked eye.

With a satisfied sigh, the God in disguise looked toward the two other humans, who were already on their way out of the establishment, and if they were wise, they would never go back there again.

He fixed his suit, and made to exit the store, ignoring the shocked expressions that the kind faunus' behind him have on their faces. He could sense the shock and fear in their bodies, but also the gratefulness.

"They shouldn't be bothering you ever again now miss, and with that, I shall take my leave." He said as he opened the door once again, dusting the remains of the human he destroyed the existence off of his brand new shoes. "You should clean that up by the way, it may stain the wonderful floor you have." The God in disguise left as soon as those words left his mouth, closing the door behind him and while whistling a tune, walks onto the sidewalk and makes his way down the roads of Atlas.

Only to be stopped by the sounds of sirens behind him.

"Freeze sir! Under the authority of the Atlesian kingdom, you have been reported for disturbing the peace and public nudity. You are under arrest." A woman wearing a blue and white uniform declared as she stepped out of her vehicle, earning nothing but a curious look from the man she is to be arresting apparently.

"Oh, nudity is frowned upon in this day n' age? My apologies, I should have known! I _am_ the God of Darkness after all, I played a rather large part in your creation I will have you know." He said with a smile, showing know physical resistance to the officer before him, who is now looking at him like he is insane.

"Wow… I've never heard that one before." The officer took on a notepad to start writing in. "Have you been taking drugs sir?"

"Drugs? What are those?" The God in disguise asked, genuinely curious and eager to know.

"That would be a yes then…" The officer sighed. "I am going to have to take you in sir."

"Oh my, I suppose it couldn't hurt, I will have to warn you however that my ways of pleasuring a woman may be too much for your feeble mind to handle." The disguised God said, flattered by what he thought was an offer.

"Take you into the _station_ sir, God why do I always get the freaks." She muttered under her breath as she took both of the man in purples hands and put handcuffs on them, earning a surprised hum from the God in disguise as she lead him to the car. "It'll be a short ride to the station, just sit still." The woman said as she pushed him into the car.

"Very well, I shall indulge on this little adventure you're taking me on." The God in disguise said as he snapped the handcuffs easily, freeing his hands and closing the door to the passenger seat in the back of the car himself for the woman.

She almost took her gun out to aim it at him, but when he smiled and waved at her through the window, she sighed and rolled her eyes, then entered the driver seat of the car. Locking all the doors as soon as she shut the door.

"I don't know how you were able to break those, but don't do anything like that again please." The officer told him, starting up the car.

"As you wish m'lady. But pray tell, what is this mode of transportation called? I am afraid I am not from the area." He asked her, looking around the vehicle and feeling every nook and cranny of the leather seats.

"What? You don't know what a car is?" The woman asked him, one eyebrow arched up out of confusion.

"Is that so odd? I _did_ mention I was a foreigner, did I not?"

"Yes… to both those things." The officer sighed loudly against a muttered something about always getting the weirdos.

Soon, after marveling at the new technology that his creations have managed to create themselves, they came to a slow stop. The God in disguise looked up to see a red light above the street, but to him that meant nothing.

"Why have we stopped?" He asked.

"We're at a red light…" The woman answered hesitantly, as if the answer to that question should have been obvious. When she looked at the rear view mirror and saw his confused expression, she sighed and elaborated. "A red light means stop, sir."

"Ah, I see, I assume that is to prevent any sort of accidents or a halt of traffic?" He asked next.

"I… guess you can word it that way too."

The light turned green, and they made a right turn. Absolutely shocking that God of Darkness. "Why did you make the turn if the light was still on?" He asked like a giddy child who just figured out that they can ask questions as much as they want.

" _Because_ sir, green means go, and before you asked when we see one later, yellow means slow down, and be cautious." The officer explained to him with undetected agitation in her voice.

"Ah, I am learning so much now, this is the first time I've been to this part of the world in a few thousand years. I've missed out on so much it seems!" The God in disguise said as he looked out the windows, still in awe at what he sees.

The officer slammed her head against the steering wheel after hearing that sentence.

* * *

The God of Darkness got bored again, he sat in an empty room with a metal table, and yet again he has been handcuffed, this time his hands were chained to a metal bar across a metal table. He whistled a tune and waited patiently for something fun to happen, or anything at this point.

The officer from earlier who was so kind as to his many questions about the world just left him in here and said to stay put while she went to go get someone qualified to speak with him.

But he didn't think it was going to take _sooo_ long.

Out of boredom, he snapped his handcuffs again, throwing the useless metal against the wall and watching as it hit the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Someone over the intercom asked him, his voice sounded angry.

"What am I doing? Why, I am simply stretching my arms, can't you see?" The God in disguise asked as he stretched his arms out above his head and yawned.

The door to the interrogation room finally opened up, and a man with a buzzcut walked in, he also adorned an officers uniform, but this time it looked more decorated. He was definitely a man of importance.

"Oh dear, I've only been here for a few hours, and I have the attention of a veteran officer? My, that must be a record." The disguised God said with a chuckle.

"I don't usually deal with these kinds of things, but when I tried to pull up your records by facial recognition. I got nothing, there is _no_ record of you even existing, there is no one else in the world with horns like yours even. Technically, you don't even exist." The man with a hard expression said as he sat down, his white gloved hands intertwined with each other as he rests them on the metal table. "Just who are you?"

"Ugh, It was only fun to answer that question the first time. Mortal, I am the God of Darkness, and no I am not on what you humans call 'drugs', I simply decided to take a vacation from everything, so I suppose that would be why there are no records of me." He explained with a roll of his eyes, spinning around in his chair out of boredom.

"Sir, you are obviously mentally ill, we can help you if you let us." The high ranked officer said, his gaze slightly softening as he watches the man in the purple suit. "My name is James, James Ironwood. What is yours?"

"My name? Huh, I never thought to give myself one." The God said to himself, leaning back in his seat and really putting some thought into what his answer should be. "Hmm, I suppose it _is_ a tradition you humans follow, if I wish to keep my cover I should go by a name then, shall I?" He asked Ironwood, who is unamused by what he thinks is a some sort of bad joke.

"I'll take your silence as a yes, very well, I shall give myself the name Diam, Diam Grimm." 'Diam' smirked to himself, proud of the name he thought up for himself. He did create the Grimm after all, it is fitting that he had the namesake of his most prized creations. "Yes, I do quite like the sound of that one."

"Okay... Mister Grimm." it almost hurt for Ironwood to say those words. "Why is it that there is zero records of you, or even another one of your faunus kind."

"Oh, this inquiry is an easy one to answer." Diam said with a chuckle. "I simply didn't exist until today, you could say that I… was around until I decided to take a vacation."

"Hmm… well, there are claims against you for walking on the sidewalks of this great kingdom stark naked, do you deny these claims?" Ironwood asked him.

"Oh no, none can deny claims such as those." Diam said with another chuckle. "In my defense, I was unaware that humans would rather not see a man naked walking through the streets, even if my physique is one where most men would kill for."

"You are confessing to the crime?"

"If said crime is me unknowingly causing a disturbance, then realizing my error and buying clothes for myself, then yes, I am."

"Okay then…" Ironwood pinched the bridge of his nose. "Once you pay the fine for the minor crime you committed, I am going to have to create official records for you, unless you wish to do it yourself that is."

Diam simply smiled at the man of authority, and with a snap of his fingers, another briefcase full of lien dropped onto the table, this time with several million lien in the case. Ironwood widened his eyes and slammed the case shut with a snarl. "Are you trying to bribe me!?"

"Bribe you? Heavens no, I am simply paying off the fine I have been given, I assume this will suffice?" Diam asked, pushing the briefcase toward Ironwood.

"I am the General of the Atlesian military, and the headmaster of Atlas academy sir, and I came here to _personally_ speak to you myself about the concerns on who you are and what you are capable of. You obviously have the skill of a huntsman, I can tell just by looking at you."

"Why thank you James, I am flattered."

"What are your intentions Diam? If that is even your real name? Are you here to cause harm to the citizens of Atlas?" Ironwood asked, leaning over the table to match the height of the God of Darkness.

"My intention is to enjoy my vacation!" Diam exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the side with a laugh. "And I must say, I am enjoying it so far. It suddenly got so exciting! Tell me General… there is one thing about you that has piqued my curiosity." Diam stood up, and looking into his eyes. "What is it _you desire_?" He asked, his dark purple eyes glowing slightly as he used one of his powers on the General.

James felt weird for a moment, his head feeling fuzzy but not in an uncomfortable way. it felt soothing... it felt good, to finally feel like he can get something off of his chest. "What… are you doing?" He slurred, a little dizzy as he stares into dark purple eyes.

"Oh you're a complicated one, no matter." Diam focused a little harder on cracking the General, until finally, he gave in.

"I… I want to protect my people from any who wish to do them harm, by any means necessary." The General said with a confused tilt of his head.

"An admirable goal General." Diam said, leaning back and shutting off his power, letting James come back into reality. "But I assure you, I am not here to cause anyone any harm." His mind strays back to the human he vaporized just about three hours ago. "Anyone _else_ I mean."

"I… I believe you." Ironwood said with a chuckle, still a little dizzy. "Very well, I suppose I can take only what I need to pay off the fine, other then that you are free to go Mister Grimm."

"I thank you General, really I am flattered that the General of the Atlesian military himself would come down to interrogate me, it almost makes no sense for someone of great importance to be in a lowly police station." Diam said with a roll of his eyes, already knowing who was behind that current of events.

"I was just in the area, I just had a feeling I would be needed. And I always trust in my gut." Ironwood said as he stood up along with the disguised God.

"Oh, I'm sure." Diam said with a knowing smirk, before getting an idea. "I believe I have overstayed my welcome here, I will be taking my leave now. I have a lot of things to buy after all."

"Very well, it was nice meeting you Mister Grimm." The General said, extending hand out for Diam Grimm to shake.

"Likewise General… likewise." Diam Grimm said as he took it.

* * *

Diam got this idea while he was walking through the streets naked, he saw a large tower of a building for sale, a very expensive lot, but with his powers he can summon up whatever he needed for whatever he wanted. He tracked down the current owner of the building, and _negotiated_ a price. If one could even call it that.

After mingling with the humans for the short time he has been on Remnant, and with all the experience he has with dealing with the creatures, he knows that they love their drinks, women, and loud music. Things that always annoyed his _bright_ brother.

He bought the entire building with the money he had summoned up earlier, and after a few short weeks. A nightclub called ' _The Darkness'_ officially opened up for business. To his legitimate surprise, it was the first and only nightclub to open up in Atlas for the past twenty years. Which gave him quite the boost in popularity as he literally welcomed the crowd of people waiting to get in with open arms.

It took a long time, but he established himself as a human, or faunus, into society. He even created his own records.

 _Name: Diam Grimm_

 _Race: Unknown Faunus_

 _Age: 24_

 _Height: six foot, ten inches_

 _Affiliations: Off duty Huntsman, and owner of The Darkness Nightclub and the local library._

Diam could have put down a lot more, but he got bored off of that last part. He let whoever it was he hired to make the rest up for him, a Roman Torchwick if his memory served correctly. He didn't know what Huntsman were, but after doing some research of his own after buying an entire library, because why not. After another two months, he has more or less caught up with the world's history, and learned what Huntsman were and what his apparent task were.

Protect the people from any threat all over the world. Such a boring and fruiteless occupation, but it was now part of his new life so he would have to get used to it.

So here he was, the God of Darkness, who decided to take a vacation to the very world he helped create with his brother, the God of Light. In the first year of his human life here, he bought an entire building, turned it into a nightclub which had his own penthouse in which he now lived in. Bought a piano, and then bought an entire library. Life was going great for Diam Grimm, the God of Darkness in disguise.

He sat on his balcony high above the ground, drinking what the humans call alcohol. It has little effect on his divine body, but the taste is good enough for him to keep drinking it. It also helped him blend in.

He sighed and rolled his eyes when a flash of golden light flared up behind him, and a being of pure gold light stood before him, stag horns atop his head and nonexistent facial expression looking at him like a big brother would to their younger sibling.

"You've had your fun brother, now it is time to return home with me." The God of Light said as he extended his golden hand out toward him. "The God of Darkness does not mingle with humans."

"Ah brother, it's great to see you! I go by Diam now by the by, Diam Grimm, I am quite fond of the mortal name I have given myself." The God of Darkness said as he allowed his eyes to glow purple, showing his own display of godlike power.

"Us Gods should not be on this planet until the mortals gather the four relics, and I am sure you know that all of the relics that _we_ created are in four different parts of the world." The God of Light needlessly pointed out.

"Of course I know that brother! I did put a lot of effort into the Relic of Destruction, my, with one swing it could destroy a mountain if it was used correctly." Diam said as he leaned on the railing. "Anyway, why are you here now of all times brother? I have been on this planet for little over a year already, I now own property, I even own a nightclub. And a piano of course, can't forget that wonderful piece of information. I've even became a Huntsman! I don't know how, but these mortals just started calling me one once I kicked some strange fanatics known as the White Fang out of my club."

"Brother you cannot stay here, we have to leave. I have allowed you to have your fun out of the kindness of my being the elder brother."

"Ah, you see I might consider leaving, but that empty space you call home is just uninteresting and boring. It is taking far too long for that mortal Ozma to gather the relics, have you ever thought that is because he doesn't _want_ us to return? I mean, it's not like the mortals need us anymore anyway." Diam explained as he gestured to the highly advanced city.

"You were the one who destroyed humanity and part of its moon in the first place, coming from you this is surprising." The God of Light said. "I thought you would have eradicated humanity once that human insulted your horns."

"Oh you saw that did you? Ah, that feels so long ago now."

"That is because you have the body of a human, our creations perceive time at a much slower rate than us Gods do."

"I know! And it's wonderful!" Diam exclaimed, laughing cheerfully. "If you are here to take me back, I am going to have to respectfully decline. I have a business to run after all."

"Brother if you do not come back willingly, I would be forced to take you back."

"And as you know, _brother_ , we are of equal power now, I would resist if you try to take me back. And you know what happened the last time we fought right?" Diam asked, his human body transforming into that of his God form, growing it height and darkening in color. His dark purple body contrasted his brothers golden form perfectly, and the aura he gave off was threatening.

"Brother… you are making a mistake here. Gods are not meant to live amongst humans, the last time we did live among them, they amassed an army and tried to kill us both." The God of Light brought up.

"That's only if they know we're here brother, what do you think would happen if two Godlike beings started fighting in one of their kingdoms? My, that would be one way to reveal ourselves once again, don't you agree? I wouldn't care about the lives lost in the collateral damage, but I know _you_ would." The God of Darkness smiled. "Not only that, but don't think you're sneaky enough to get passed me, I know you influenced the General of this kingdom's military to come interrogate me himself when I was arrested for something as minor as public disturbance. Didn't you just say that Gods are not to mingle with Mortals?" Diam asked rhetorically.

The God of Light simply stared at his young brother of darkness, disappointed with him, but also unable to do anything about it. He would have to convince his brother to willingly go back, and that was impossible when he was like this. In terms of God age converted to a humans age, they would both be about twenty five and twenty four. With himself being the older one of the two. But they were immortal, so they would never physically age or die. The only thing that could kill either of them was themselves.

"Nothing to say? Very well, I shall continue having fun with my place here with the humans, I might even take up one of those Huntsman missions that I have been requested to attend on. I would even have a partner!" Diam chuckled, his dark purple facial features scrunching up to make out a vague interpretation of what he was feeling.

"You are making a mistake brother, and when you realize your error, I will welcome you back with open arms." The God of Light said as he started to fade away.

"Maybe one day brother, but most certainly not today, see you next time!" Diam waved his brother goodbye as he faded away completely. As soon as he disappeared, the God of Darkness reverted back into his human form, and leaned over the railing. With the most satisfied smile he has ever had on his face.

It felt good to be human.

* * *

 **SPOILERS IN THE A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED RWBY VOLUME 6**

 **I loved writing this chapter guys, it is just so fitting. The God of Darkness turning into a human and roaming Remnant just because he was bored, and guys yes, The guy is going to be powerful as shit, stronger than literally anyone else on the entire planet. I mean, he's the** _ **God of Darkness**_ **, he literally snapped his fingers and destroyed all of humanity and then casually shattered the moon when he left the planet. -Gentaools.**

 **He actually crushed a ball of magic but… eh same thing really. -CrowSkull.**

 **So yeah, what I am saying is that I might be making up a personality for him. Diam Grimm that is, I don't really have a lot to work on with the show itself as of yet. So, I went with the route of making one up for him myself.**

 **As I said earlier, this story is HEAVILY inspired to me by the Netflix series 'Lucifer', and of course RWBY itself. This is going to be mainly humour and adventure, with a bit of Crime thrown in the mix.**

 **What do you guys think of this idea here? Tell me what you think!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I got a mostly completely positive reviews about this new idea of a story. I am glad you guys like it, because now I am going to be continuing the story!**

 **As a response to reviews, I'll just say this. Yes, this story is heavily inspired by Lucifer, NO this will not just be a copy of that show in a RWBY world format. A lot of characters from that show just don't exist in this world. As far as we know, the God of Darkness and the God of Light are the only Gods that exist in Remnant. Now does that mean that their aren't going to be any other characters to accompany the God of Darkness? Of course not, there will be other characters that will be interesting for me to create.**

 **To answer the question of** _ **when**_ **this story is taking place in the Remnant world, it would be safe to say that this is before Volume 1, but not that far from Volume 1. Lets just say that there is just a few months or weeks until Volume 1 officially starts. Will the God of Darkness be in Vale at all? You'll just have to find out later in the story ;).**

 **I know someone asked me if the God of Light is going to be the Amenadiel of this story, and my answer to that is… kinda? I can't really say too much about it, spoilers.**

 **Of course, thank you all who reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

 **I drew the cover art for this story just recently, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 2- Meeting The Specialist**

* * *

Diam Grimm wakes up in his velvet sheeted bed with a yawn, in a tangle of limbs of the three women and one other man he shared quite the eventful night with as a celebration for winning a battle of wits and speech against his brother. He stands up, body still naked and warm from being under the sheets with four mortals, and walks over to a specific part of the room that has a little platter of something the mortals called 'Ecstasy'.

Mortals are many things, and the God of Darkness as the pleasure of being able to admit that one of those things is a massive amount of creativity in the creation of what they call drugs. He even allowed his human body to take in the full effects of the drug, and the next thing he knew he was having a fivesome. He also realized that every woman, and man, was different in the way they behave in bed.

The man is still tied up to the bed by black leather, and one of the women is still wearing what they call a 'strap on'.

It is suffice to say that Diam Grimm had a _very_ eventful night.

After draping a robe around his muscled body, Diam walked over to very balcony looking over the lower city of the Atlesian Kingdom. The sight amazes him every time, a whole continent suspended in the air by some means with massive cables holding it to the ground. He has the idea to expand more of _The Darkness_ nightclubs to the other parts of the kingdom, mainly the upper region where the people with more money live. But for now, he shall start small. He is already the richest man alive because of his ability to simply summon millions of Lien literally whenever he wanted with just a snap of his fingers.

He sips away at his vodka, and with a cocky grin, cheers the glass to the sky. Mocking his brother, and he knows that he is watching him every second of everyday, just waiting to take his dark brother back to the emptiness of space to do whatever it is the God of Light wanted him to do.

His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator to his penthouse dinged, and one of his employees, a young man he did a favour for who now needs to tend to his bar for the next few months, stepped out and kneeled onto his knees. It was one of the things the God of Darkness demanded of his employees from time to time, since his brother got all the mortals who kneeled before him to ask for a blessing, he would do the same, only in a slightly more… illegal kind of way.

"What is it mortal?" Diam asked without even looking at his subordinate.

"Someone is here to see you my lord," The young man said, his voice strained as he called him by the title he has given himself. "A Huntress is here to speak with you."

Diam rolled his eyes and turned around. "Agh, another one of those creatures? I know my records say that I am an off duty Huntsman, but do they even care about the 'off duty' part of the records? Do any of them?" He asked with an exasperated sigh, before allowing his maroon colored robe to slip off his body as he sits down on the seat of one of his personal pianos.

"Send her up here boy, I'll just do the same thing I did with last nights trio of Huntresses and seduce her." As he said this he started playing a song on his piano, he had a lot of time to practice since he technically doesn't _need_ to sleep since he is a God, but it just feels so good sometimes!

"Yes, my lord." The young human said as he stood back up and turned back around, only for the elevator door to open up once again with a ding and for a woman with ice blue eyes and white hair to step through. Her weapon holstered at her side.

"Is he here?" The woman asked, in her full Huntress attire and sounding completely professional.

"Er… yes mam, right over there." The young man said as he pointed behind himself, and then as soon as her eyes left his, he practically leaped into the elevator and started pressing a single button as fast as he could.

"Ah! She's here already." Diam said as he continued to play the piano, only the naked top part of his body.

"You are Diam Grimm?" The Huntress asked as she walked up to him, her ice blue eyes staring into his purple as she looked him up and down.

"That is I, correct." Diam said as he continued striking the keys.

The Huntress looked around the penthouse, seeing that 'Diam Grimm' has his own personal bar, a flat screen tv the size of his entire wall and a group of couches sitting around a coffee table. That's what she expected to see, but what she _didn't_ expect to see is not one, but _three_ pianos of different colors scattered around the penthouse. It was so bizarre, she just had to ask about it.

"Why do you have three pianos up here when you can only play one at a time?

"Because my dear, having one would be average, and believe me." Diam winked at her. "I am _well_ above average."

The white haired Huntress rolled her eyes, and dropped that topic altogether.

"I am Specialist Winter Schnee of Atlas, we are to be partners for a White Fang investigation. I will brief you on our mission in the vehicle outside."

Diam didn't even look up at her and simply laughed at what she said, his fingers never leaving the piano keys for a second. "Like I told the other four Hunters currently in my bed, I am a busy man. I have a business to run after all, I simply don't have the time to play Huntsman anymore."

"That isn't up to you to decide anymore, Mister Grimm." Winter said, one of her eyes twitching after hearing the mockery of the occupation she sacrificed her inheritance for. "Once you are a Huntsman, you are _always_ a Huntsman, off duty or not. You've been away from the missionary scene for far too long, it is time to return to the field."

"Oh I was just thinking about that position! You Huntresses are _very_ flexible." Diam said with a laugh.

Winter sighed exasperatedly, and then looked around the penthouse her supposed partner is living in once again. "Where are the team of Huntsman that were sent to retrieve you last night anyway?"

"They're in the bedroom." Diam answer simply, striking a key at the same time and congratulating himself for the timing.

"Do I even want to ask _how_ you got a full team of Hunters to get into bed with you?" Winter asked with a grimace.

"I can be _very_ persuasive when I want to be." Diam said, winking at her and making a kissing gesture with his mouth.

Winter simply stared coldly at him, showing her complete disinterest in him.

Diam rolled his eyes again and went back to playing his piano, he didn't feel like putting in the effort to charm this woman. Winter on the other hand hand other plans, and she slammed the piano shut and prevented anymore melody from sounding out throughout the room, even if it did admittedly sound very beautiful.

"Diam Grimm, you have been called to the field, and it is your _duty_ as a Huntsman to answer the call. If you do not answer this call, I will be forced to arrest you for going AWOL and for abandoning your duty as a Huntsman of the kingdom of Atlas, is that what you want?" Winter asked, her face hardened and her eyes like frozen chips of ice.

Diam simply smirked at her, and leaned back in his chair with his arms outstretched to his side, completely unafraid of the charges that would be pushed against him. "You know, that is _exactly_ what those four threatened me with last time."

Winter sighed and shook her head, muttering something about knowing that this would happen. "Mister Grimm, you are under-"

"I'll do it." Diam said suddenly, shrugging his shoulders as Winter looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"Pardon?" She said, needing confirmation that what her ears had just heard were actually real.

"I said I'll do it," Diam repeated himself, and then yawned. "You humans and your constant need for confirmation, I said I'll do it, simply because I _was_ getting a little tired of doing what you mortals call 'partying' every day, and night giving out favours for the past year or so."

Winter straightened up, wiped the shocked look off of her face and cleared her throat, a small pleased smile grew upon her face. "You've made a good decision Diam, I will allow you to get into your gear with the allotted time of ten minutes and-" Her smile disappeared and her cheeks grew a light pink shade as she saw what Diam _wasn't_ wearing when he stood up from behind the piano. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" She cut herself off and tore her eyes away from the lower half of Diam's body.

"I _did_ say I could be very persuasive didn't I?" The God in disguise asked with a chuckle.

"Go put clothes on." Winter demanded, peeking back to see if he at the very least covered himself, a red tint across her cheeks appeared as she saw that he still did not have anything on his body. She looked away and turned around fully.

"Huh, that's weird," Diam said as he walked out from around the piano and stepped closer to Winter with a curious look on his face. "Usually the females always like looking at me naked when we're up here."

"Be quiet, and go put clothes on." Winter said without even looking at him, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered face. "I'll wait for you on the ground floor." Without even looking back, she walked back into the elevator, and still refused to turn around to even look at the buttons as she pressed a random one and hoped that was to the ground floor. Only when the elevator doors shut did she finally turn around to see that she only went to the floor below, and sighed as the elevator already started moving.

"Hm, interesting woman." Diam said as he scratched the area where his horns protruded from his scalp. "I have a feeling we are going to have a _wonderful_ relationship."

While whistling a tune, Diam Grimm waltzed back into his bedroom, where the previous team of Hunters lied after their night of fun. His brother, the God of Light seemed to have not entered his bedroom, because right before that conversation was when he brought those four to bed. That would have been awkward even for the Gods if the God of Light walked in on them in the middle of a fivesome. But it also lead to quite the celebration once he won the battle of words.

His whistled downgraded to humming as he slipped on a black pair of underwear, then his dark purple dress pants and black belt. Next was his white dress shirt, after buttoning that up he tied on his purple-blue tie, then he put on his very expensive grey vest that he spent several hundred thousand lien for at that clothing store. Lastly, he put on his dark purple coat and smiled at himself in the mirror once he put on his black dress shoes. After fixing his hair a little bit Diam fixed the ends of his sleeves.

 _So, my first mission as a Huntsman…_ He thought to himself as he walked past the four Hunters from last night. _It would be a nice change of pace_. Diam smiled and walked past his piano and grabbed his cup of booze he was previously enjoying before and quickly drank the rest of it before entering his personal elevator.

Once he pushed the button for the ground floor, he threw the glass cup out of the elevator. He heard the glass shatter on the floor, but he could pay that boy from earlier to clean it up for him. Gods were not to dirty their hands with such trivial tasks after all.

About half a minute later, the elevator opened back up with a ding, and the first person he saw was the white haired beauty that was to be his partner for his very first mission.

"Ah, the Specialist!" Diam greeted for the second time as he exited the elevator with a wide smile on his face. "So good to see you again."

"Mister Grimm, if you would follow me." Winter said as she turned around and strutted toward the already open doors outside which lead to a white army vehicle.

"Oh~, straight to business? I like it." Diam commented as he followed her, winking at his own employees as he did so. The women giggled as he walked by, and with a snap of his fingers he gave his employees a hefty tip in the tip jar they have on the countertop.

"Diam get over here." Winter said as she gripped his wrist and pulled him along before he could get too distracted.

"Oh my, you're the aggressive type." Diam quipped as he allowed himself to be pulled out of his own nightclub. The blasting music fading away as the rush of cold hair hit his skin and through the hair on his scalp. She let him go when the reached the passenger side of the car and she walked over to the other side.

"Hold on a second Specialist." Diam said as soon as he hand touched the handle of the door.

"What is it?" Winter asked with a shake of her head.

"Can I drive?" Diam asked, a pleading smile on his face.

Winter stared blankly at him for a few seconds, before ignoring his question entirely and got into the vehicle and shutting the door. The God rolled his eyes and chuckled as he opened the car door on his side and got into the car.

"Oh wow, it's really comfortable in here." He said as he traced his hands over the leather seats.

"Here, take this." Winter said as she handed him a small speaker.

"What is this little device? It looks like what you human call a 'vibrator'. Only this one is much smaller than the ones I've seen." Diam commented as he held the thing in his fingers.

Winter's hands tightened around the steering wheel of the car, then muttered to herself that orders were orders and she _had_ to work with him. "It's a speaker in which we can speak to each other through, put it in your left ear, and leave it." As she said this she took another one and stuck it in her right ear.

"Ah so it _does_ vibrate." Diam said as the device in his ear vibrates as it turned on within his ear.

"Why must you be so immature? We are going on a mission that could potentially have people's lives on the line!" Winter snapped, raising her voice slightly an looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"As you humans say, this is just how I roll." Diam replied with a smirk.

"Is that what this is? Because you're a faunus and I'm a human that means you have to make it your mission to annoy me, a Schnee." Winter asked, if it wasn't clear before, she was even more irritated.

"Oh heavens no, I could care less if you have animal parts or not. Do you have any idea how many times the White Fang tried to recruit me? They just don't take no for an answer me-dammit." Diam said with a scoff.

Winter's eyes widened, locking onto the second half of that entire sentence. "Wait… you've been in contact with the White Fang? The subject of this mission?"

"Oh yes, plenty of times. I even have a card that they told me to keep just in case I changed my mind." Diam said as he took a white card out of his pocket, and held it between two fingers. The card had the symbol of the White Fang on the back of it.

"Diam… did they also tell you where to go if you were to change your mind?" Winter asked softly, and in a much kinder voice.

"I am certain they wrote it on the card, let me see here…" Diam looked at the front of the card, and read the address that was written on the front in small black lettering. "Yes, they certainly did so, however I haven't been able to find out _why_ they would do something so stupid. I swear you humans are just so stupid sometimes."

"Diam, that address is crucial for this mission. You are saving us weeks of time right now." Winter said with a smile. "What's the address?"

"Hm?" Diam hummed a questioning sound.

Winter's smile faltered. "Diam… what is the address?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you now." The God in disguise said with a fake sad look in his eyes. "You've been so hurtful ever since we met."

"... You can't be serious right now, please tell me this is one of your stupid jokes." Winter pleaded.

"Of course I am serious! The God of Darkness is _always_ serious, you'll learn that soon enough I'm sure." Diam said as he wiped away a imaginary tear, and even added a choked gasp for emphasis on how long he is going to play this out.

Winter growled softly to herself and hung her head. "What do you want…?" She asked him, her voice barely being heard by his ears.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Diam said, cupping one of his ears toward her needlessly so he can hear her better.

"What. Do you want?" Winter asked in a louder voice. "You want something out of me, as long as it isn't something ridiculous, I'll do it."

"Anything within reasonable bounds?" The God asked, an overly amused smirk on his face.

"Yes…" Winter, against her better judgment, agreed.

"Why is your hair already white?" Diam asked the question that has been on his mind ever since he first laid his eyes upon the Huntress.

"Excuse me?" Winter asked, offended.

"Why is your hair already white? You have a beautiful young body, but the hair of someone in their centuries, is it some sort of genetic disorder?" Diam asked, genuinely curious.

Winter was conflicted because she just got insulted and complemented in the same sentence, and she doesn't know how to respond to it properly. In her short time as a Huntress, she has never gone through something like this before.

"I'm a member of the Schnee family." Was all the explanation she thought was needed.

"Ah, I've heard about your kind before, the very family behind the Schnee Dust Company correct?"

"Yes… this is common knowledge."

"Well, I will have you know that I am a foreigner. My brother is the one who pays more attention to these kinds of things." Diam said as he ran a hand through his purple hair.

 _Your brother must be the smart one._ Winter said underneath her breath.

"You still haven't answered my question however, why _is_ your hair white? I haven't seen any hair color as snow white as yours, and I must say…" Diam wrapped a hand around his chin and smirked as he looked at her hair. "I like it."

"...Thank you." Winter said after a bit of hesitation. "To answer your inquiry, the reason for the color of my hair is a rare gene only able to be passed on by the Schnee family. It is said that this gene mutated just a few decades ago, so it doesn't matter who the parents are, as long as one is a Schnee, the offsprings hair will always be white." She explained as if she was reading out of a textbook.

The explanation seemed to have satisfied the God of Darkness, who looked back out the windshield and had another smile on his face.

"If I may ask in return, why did you choose a monstrous sounding name?" Winter asked next, going along with the topic of conversation for now if it meant getting to that address.

"The answer to that is simple Specialist." Diam replied as he held the card between both of his hands and chuckled to himself. "It is because of my being the God of Darkness, I have assumed this human form in order to go on a vacation. I had to choose a new name eventually for this brand new start, and so Diam Grimm it was meant to be."

Winter stared blankly at him, her eyes narrowed. "If you don't want to talk about it, you don't need to make something ridiculous up." She felt the need to point out.

The God shrugged, and went along with it. No one ever believed him for the same or similar reasons. "That would have been the boring way to go about it." He said as he flipped the card one last time, and looked at the front of it. "The address is 4452 Heavens way, the shopping district."

Winter lit up when she heard the address, and immediately typed it in to the built in GPS in the dashboard. "You've saved us a lot of time, I applaud you for making a decision that must have been difficult for you."

"Oh no, it wasn't that hard at all." The God in disguise said with a surprising amount of actual emotion in his voice. "Those animals only makes things worse here, if I had it my way, they would be wiped from this world. However my brother _insists_ that we just leave them be."

"Well…" Winter didn't really know how to respond to that either, that is going to become a trend. "In any case, we are glad to have you back, Detective Grimm."

"Detective Grimm." The God in disguise echoed as the car started to move. "I like the ring of it, it's better then Huntsman Grimm or anything of the sort." He gasped. "Do you think I can become a Professor in the Huntsman Academy in this kingdom?"

"You would need to be an active Huntsman for at least ten years before you would be able to teach at one of the Academies." Winter said as she made a left turn. "Unless you are a lot older than you look, I don't think you fulfill those prerequisites just yet."

"Oh you have _no_ idea." Diam chuckled as he thought about how old he actually was, and played with a purple flame in one of his hands out of boredom. "But still, doesn't Professor Grimm have a nice ring to it?"

Winter chuckled, actually amused by one of his quips for once. "Perhaps, are you going to pursue the role of a teacher in the future?"

"Perhaps." Diam echoed with a shrug, and a chuckle of his own. "It depends on how I feel."

"In that case, for the children's sake, please don't."

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get to the shopping district, and another ten to find the place they were looking for. It turned out to be an abandoned SDC factory, after it was attacked by the White Fang which heavily damaged the building itself, it was scheduled for demolition. But since the White Fang were especially active in Atlas because of their hatred for the SDC, they were too busy fortifying the other factories and making repairs to the lower part of the kingdom to be worried about destroying an abandoned factory.

"So this is the place?" Diam asked as he looked out the window to his right.

"This is the address they gave you, so I hope it is." Winter said as she looked through advanced binoculars, with a flick of a switch on the top of the device, the lens switched to thermal. "I count a few dozen heat signatures in the building, this is the place."

"Capital." Diam said as he opened his door and made to get out of the car, but stopped when Winter grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him back in the car.

"What are you doing!?" She whispered screamed at him. "That's too many for you to handle without getting hurt!"

"I'll be fine, besides. I'm going in there to _accept_ their proposal." Diam said with a wink as he pointed to the device in his ear and gave her a thumbs up.

"It's still incredibly dangerous!" Winter said into her microphone as Diam tore his wrist out of her grip and shut the door.

"While I am flattered that you care for my well being, I am afraid that nothing in that building will be able to harm me." The God said without a care in the world as he sauntered over to the building with a wide smile on his face that never left even when a laser sight was pointed at his chest.

"Whoever you are, turn back now!" Someone yelled at him from out of one of the windows.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed." Winter said to herself as she prepared herself to jump out of the car and spring into action.

"But I was invited! Here, I even have your card." Diam said as he held the card up with two fingers, his other hand stayed in it's pocket and under the sunlight his black horns shone.

"Wait… are you Diam Grimm?" The White Fang member asked, a head with a white mask on peeking out from the window.

"Got it in one!" The God of Darkness cheered with a laugh.

"You asshole, you broke my nose when I tried to recruit you!" The White Fang member snarled angrily as he aimed his gun at him.

Diam rolled his eyes. "Come on, you were harassing my human employee trying to get my attention, and to your credit. You've got it!"

"You idiot, get away from the window." A deeper voice said from beside the White Fang, after that and the sound of someone being knocked out, a new face appeared in the window.

The new faunus looked Diam up and down, and smirked when he saw the black twisted horns on his head. "Yeah it's him, let him in boys." He ordered the other members as he pulled his head back inside the building.

As soon as he left, Diam turned around and gave a thumbs up to the vehicle in the distance hidden in one of the shadows. Ignoring his partners plea to _not_ go into the building, he turned back around and stepped right into the factory, the big metal doors closing behind him with an ominous clank.

"Oh my, you all certainly like your darkness huh?" Diam said as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his voice being picked up by the microphone in his ear.

"Us faunus are well known our their night vision, in this case if we were attacked we would have a distinct advantage in a fight." The same faunus from earlier explained to him.

"Smart, anyhow let us get right to business." Diam said as he leaned on a random table in the middle of the factor, the other White Fang members looked at him curiously. "What is it that you need from me? Because I assure you I can get whatever it is you desire." He said as he looked into the man's eyes through the mask.

"Sorry, but I won't be able to tell you anything until we know you can be trusted. Our previous attempts to recruit you were… unsuccessful, to say the least."

"That is no ones fault but mine, previously I was blind to the sorry reputation that we faunus have behind us. If this is the 'equality' that the humans speak about, then there needs to be a change." Diam said, appealing to the faunus' fanatical side.

The man before him smiled, and he took off his mask to reveal his yellow eyes. He had a scar up the left side of his face cutting almost through his eye. "I am glad to hear that, and I am glad to say that what we don't even need you to fight with us, we simply need your wealth so we can better arm ourselves."

"Oh, you mean this wealth?" Diam asked as he snapped his fingers, and out of a ball of purple and black energy an open safe with millions of lien within it appeared on the floor. The man before him widened his eyes and kneeled down to pick up one of the cards, testing it to see if it is really real. He smirked when it felt legitimate, and dropped it back down into the pile.

As soon as he stood back up, Diam snapped his fingers again and the safe disappeared, along with all the money within it.

The one he assumed was in charge of the animals here widened his eyes again, more in shock then out of actual anger, and he looked back into Diam's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"I couldn't believe it until I saw it, how do you do that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I believe it is thanks to what you humans call… a semblance." Diam replied with a smirk. "It can do many things, summoning lien is just one of them."

"That's incredible, with you on our side we are already much more powerful a force. With power like this you will quickly rise up in the ranks." The faunus said with a smile of his own, and he held his hand out. "It's not official yet, but I would like to be the first to welcome you to the White Fang brother."

"Of course… there's just one thing I would like to know from you." The God of Darkness said as he stared into the other man's eyes, his purple eyes glowing in the darkness as they locked onto each other.

"What… is it?" The faunus asked him, feeling a warmth behind his eyes as he is put into some kind of trance.

"Where are your other outposts?" Diam asked him. "It is your choice to tell me, but if I am to be a part of the White Fang, I should really know where I need to go. That is what you _desire_ , is it not?"

"Yes… it is… we need you on our side." The faunus said with a nod. "We have bases in every district, there's not many members in each of them, everything is centered around one major compound outside of the kingdom where we bring all of our new recruits, I was going to tell you to go there next." He explained, his eyes half lidded and a goofy smile on his face.

Diam grinned and focused more of his power around the building itself, every single faunus feeling lightheaded and with a purple glow in their own eyes.

"Interesting… now where is this compound outside of the kingdom?" Diam asked next.

"I… I… don't know, I was recruited within the city itself, you would need to ask the Lieutenant."

"Oh? And where is this Lieutenant?" Diam asked with a curious tilt of his head.

"Behind you."

Diam felt himself be pulled away from the man before him, and his concentration was snapped when he was thrown away into one of the other tables, destroying it in the process.

"Oh great, another complicated one." Diam sighed as he dusted himself off and stood up.

Winter cursed and left her car after she heard the crash, she ran up to the building and used her glyphs to run up the side of the abandoned factory, she pried off one of the metal panels while using a sound muffling glyph so that she wouldn't be found out, only to see her temporary partner standing with his arms crossed and three dozen guns to be traced on his form.

"He was using his semblance on you all, but it didn't work on me. I checked this guys records, and guess what?" The Lieutenants deeper voice echoed throughout the factory. "He is a Huntsman, seriously, what kind of idiots are you guys? His records aren't exactly hard to find."

Diam clapped his hands and laughed. "I'm impressed! I was beginning to think you animals were all muscle and no brains! Finally, one of you creatures show a mild amount of intelligence."

"Shut up traitor! You are a stain on our entire race, and you will be treated as such." The large faunus exclaimed as he aimed a large shotgun in Diam's direction.

Winter cursed to herself and prepared to jump in there, even with a strong aura, after a few seconds of being shot at by all sides, he would still die. But at the same time, she can't exactly jump in there, it would take a second for her to activate a defensive dome of ice, and in that second her concentration could and would be broken by the hailstorm of bullets that would hit her body. It would only make things worse since she was a Schnee, they would freak out if they saw her, and Diam would have an even bigger target on his back if they found out he was working with her.

"Diam, you need to get yourself out of this somehow." Winter said into her microphone as pressed two fingers to the device in her ear.

If he heard her, he didn't show it. Diam simply kept clapping and looked around the building to see all the guns traced on his body. "My oh my, I've never been shot before." and all that charm he boasted about just went out the window, and Winter was already about to jump through the hole she made for herself when she heard the gunfire go off.

"Let's fix that." The Lieutenant said as he fired his shotgun into his back.

Every single pellet was stopped in mid air just before it could hit Diam, along with the hundreds of other bullets that were fired at him. As they kept shooting at him, Winter landed on one of the catwalks and started taking down the members of the White Fang, cutting their guns in two and knocking several out before she went to check on Diam.

He didn't have a single scratch on him, and he was surrounded by hundreds of bullets. The Lieutenant was already on the ground, his aura shattered and one of his legs riddled with bullets. Diam had a dark purple aura flaming around him that reaching all the way up to his horns, and was emphasized by his glowing purple eyes.

"Did you really think that would work? In all my time here, I've never actually heard of a Huntsman being killed by something as trivial as bullets." Diam said as he looked up to where Winter was standing in shock, she has never seen a semblance as powerful as that before, to stop that many bullets at once was simply incredible. "Specialist, I warn you to get down." He said as his eyes locked onto hers.

Winter realized what was about to happen in a second, and she dove to her side and covered her head. The next second, she could hear a snap that seemed to have silenced all the sound in that area, followed by the pained cries and gurgles as every single bullet that was fired at Diam was just fired back in all directions, catching everyone off guard and killing about ninety percent of them all.

Those who actually had aura and didn't die, were severely injured. Winter pushed herself up and looked at the bloody mess that the factory was now in. Bodies littered the area and blood was splattered across the windows, walls, floors and even ceilings. The only one who didn't get fatally wounded was the Lieutenant in front of Diam, who was the only one he left alive.

"Now that we are in private, save for the Specialist over there, I believe you have a piece of information that I need to know." Diam said as he kicked over the curled up Lieutenant so that he lied on his back.

"Get away from me y-you monster!" The panther faunus screamed at him as he tried to push Diam's leg off of his chest.

"Monster? Oh, you have no idea what a monster is… let me show you." Diam looked into the man's eyes, and made him see his true draconic form for just a few seconds. He made it so that he was the only one who was able to see it, Diam's face turning entirely purple before getting scaly and much larger, his face was now longer and looked like a skull rather then a normal creature. The massive body of the dragon form stood atop the screaming man, terrifying him.

"Where. Is. the compound?" Diam asked, his voice much deeper and darker.

Winter jumped down from the catwalk, keeping her eyes locked on her supposed partner as he presses his foot against the faunus. To her all she saw was the flaring purple aura flowing around his body as he threatened to burn his face with his purple flames. She allowed it to happen for now, it was information they needed and if it was working, it was working.

"I-i-its fifty miles west of the lower city! There's an old abandoned castle that is being used to hold our troops! Now please leave me alone!" The man screamed in terror, and the draconic form of the God of Darkness returned to his human form. His purple aura disappeared, and Diam grinned to himself as he committed the information to memory.

"See, now was that so hard?" The God of Darkness in disguise asked as he stepped away from him. A moment later he stomped on his head, knocking the Lieutenant out cold.

"How did you do that?" Winter asked when he turned to look at her. "How did you do all of this?"

"You wouldn't believe the truth, so let's leave it at I am a very powerful man." The God in disguise said as he smiled at her, the purple glow to his body disappearing completely.

"Yes, I can see how you became a Huntsman now." Winter said as she took out her scroll and started to make a call. "Since we still have a few alive here, I am going to call the force and direct them here. We can still interrogate those who survived this encounter."

"As you wish Specialist, I for one think that my work is done here." Diam said as he turned around and faced the big metal doors to the building.

"Diam, we have to stay here until then." Winter said with a sigh. "After we file a report on what happened, then you can go."

"Actually, let me just ask you one thing." Diam said as he turned back around, looking Winter in the eyes.

"I have dozens of inquiries I would wish to ask you first, but very well, you may ask."

"Why was I chosen to be _your_ partner?" Diam asked. "I can see your confusion, let me explain." He cleared his throat and continued. "I look like what you would all a 'faunus', and knowing the history of the SDC, and all of Atlas in general from what I learned from living here and listening to the drunken tales of the humans that go to my nightclub. Human's and faunus here don't get along, so pray tell, why and who assigned me as your partner for a mission to investigate the White Fang of all things?"

"To answer one of your questions, General Ironwood hand picked you for this mission, as for the why, that is classified." Winter said as she crossed her arms, sending a text message to the closest police station rather than making an actual call.

"Ah, I think I already know why now." Diam said with a bitter chuckle as he thought about his God of Light brother. "Just one more thing Specialist, then you may ask whatever questions you may have for me."

"Very well…" Winter said hesitantly, not entirely on board with this turn of events.

"What is it _you_ desire?" Diam asked, his eyes glowing purple as he looked into Winter's eyes.

Winter just stared back at Diam, thinking about her answer. "What I desire is to ask you a few questions regarding your past." She replied in a way that made it sound like it was obvious.

Diam recoiled back in surprise, what was going to be something fun for him to do turned into an interesting discovery. Winter wasn't affected by that specific power of his, and that was impossible. At the very least, whoever was under his trance would blink a certain amount of times as his magic worked its way into their system. In this case, that didn't happen at all.

"That usually works…" Diam muttered to himself as he thought about the possibilities of this enigma.

"That little trick is not going to work on me." Winter said, triumphant. "Now, tell me who you are really, someone with powers like yours would be well known amongst Huntsman."

"Ah, just give me one moment to think about that." Diam said as he snapped his fingers again, and completely disappeared on the spot in a flash of purple light, leaving behind only the card given to him by the White Fang that now has a smiley face drawn on top of where the White Fang symbol was.

"Oh… fantastic." Winter pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, listening to the sound of sirens on their way to her location. "He can teleport too, at this rate he is going to become worse than Qrow."

* * *

Diam reappeared back in his penthouse, taking off his coat and throwing it on top of his piano. He walked back over to where his balcony was and like the night before, he leaned forward and rested his forearms on the railing. He had the biggest smile on his face as he looked up into the sun, the glare not bothering him in the slightest, it was actually the God of Light who created the sun and the moon (Which was why he shattered it on the way out of this planet), while he created the existence of darkness and everything evil in the world.

He promptly flipped the sun off with both hands, before looking over the lower city of Atlas, laughing all the while.

"Well brother, it seems like you are adamant about intervening in my vacation." He said to the sky as his God form took place for a second before reverting back to his human form.

"If that is how you want to play it… game on."

* * *

 **And there we go, the God of Darkness' first mission as a Huntsman/Detective. I also sorta gave you the reason why I titled this Detective Grimm and not Grimm Huntsman or something like that, it was just a lot more fun this way.**

 **Anyways, this story is going to be a bit fast paced, it is not going to be as long as my other ones. But knowing myself, it is probably going to be pretty long because let's be honest, I like writing too much.**

 **Lastly I would just like to repeat that Diam Grimm is** **NOT** **an OC, I simply put OC as a character because the God of Darkness isn't a selectable character to add in its place.**

 **Fun Fact: This is my first story where the MC is not an OC.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh boy here we go again. This story has blown up really fast and it hasn't quite registered yet… Those who read one of my other stories 'The Blind Huntsman' would know that there has been quite the ship war going on there, and the most recent Poll that was supposed to be a tiebreaker ended up being tied again. They literally tied the tie breaker, I was speechless.**

 **But yeah back to more relevant news, Detective Diam Grimm is making a return! Even though it has been only a week since I last wrote a DG chapter, it feels a lot longer. I know there was someone who reviewed asking why people haven't been questioning Diam's powers, and believe me, that revelation is going to be fun to see unfold. Other then that, some of you want to see more of the God of Light, and all I can say is that we'll see, I have a plan for this story, but I'll make a note to see if I can squeeze a GoL scene in there every once in a while.**

 **Fun Fact: I was originally going to give the GoD the human name Diam Darkness, but my Beta suggested that I make it a little less obvious and name him after the creatures of darkness that he created. Just think about it, this story was nearly named 'Detective Darkness', that would have been fun.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 3- Duty Called**

* * *

The newly instated Detective Grimm danced around his penthouse while humming a song that he has stuck in his head. His feet taps against the ground to the beat he has going on through his head and at the same time he was making what humans called 'pancakes'. One of his servants- sorry, _Employees_ brought that for their lunch and like the good lord he was, he ate it for that now hungry person. He fell in love with it, so much in fact that he spent the next two days researching how to make the perfect pancake without a single seconds rest.

Which means that he walked around in his eight foot dark purple God form for two days straight doing trial and error to figure it out. Until finally, on the third day, he perfected the art of making the perfect pancake. Along with the best syrup his money could buy. And by that he actually got it for free after summoning it with a snap of his fingers.

He reverted back into his human form as he heard his personal elevator ding once, and for the newly installed TV screen he had hooked up above the doors itself showing a display of who or what could be inside the elevator. The God had this installed because of all the visits he has been getting from the Specialist… what was her name again? He is certain that it was one of the seasons, either way, he was still going to call her Specialist.

That opened up another can of worms that Diam didn't want to think about at the moment. The Specialist was somehow able to resist his Godly manipulative power. Which meant that his brother has been committing some foul play. He hasn't heard anything from his brother since the day before his first mission as an official Huntsman, but he had a feeling that he would be seeing him again soon one of these days.

After throwing on a pair of dress pants and throwing his purple tux coat over his bare upper body in order to hide his modesty. He took his plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice to his favorite dark purple piano.

When Winter watched the elevator doors open and saw her apparent partner sitting on tip of his piano while eating a pancakes and drinking orange juice, she thought the only logical thing she could have possibly thought at that time.

"What did you do?" She asked, afraid to eve leave the elevator.

Diam pretended to just notice her and smiled widely, flipping backwards on his piano and landing on the seat in front of the keys.

"Ah, Specialist! I was wondering when you were going to visit me again." Diam said as he stroked his piano keys in a single fluid motion. "Tell me, what is it you _desire_ from me this time?"

One of Winter's eyes simply twitched in response. "I came here because we need your help interrogating the suspect we captured the other day, during your one man raid, _and_ I still need to ask you about your semblance."

Diam rolled his eyes and threw his now empty plate behind him, there was no sound of the ceramic shattering since it flew straight off the balcony. The wind taking it the rest of the way down. "Well, it was worth a shot." He said absentmindedly as he slumped his head against the piano.

"Diam get up, we have to go." Winter said sternly, as if she was talking to a child who just finished having a tantrum and was in their quiet stage.

"You want _me_ to help with interrogating suspects?" Diam asked with a hardy laugh. His voice echoing throughout penthouse as he started to strike some of the keys on his piano. "Count. Me. In!" He exclaimed before Winter could repeat herself.

The only concession Winter had was that her partner didn't try to seduce her again, and that she didn't have to have a battle of wits with her own partner that almost ended in her arresting him in order to win him over this time. She had a feeling this was about to become a trend, and she did not like it one bit.

"Great, now if you would come with me up to the base and…" Winter slowly let her voice trail off as her partner started to ignore her by playing his piano, the sound of it sounded great, she would not lie, but the choice of song was what made her cringe. She recognized it as some internet inside joke, and she was actually terrified of the fact that her partner seemed to have discovered the internet. Where things come and go in all different shapes and sizes.

"Diam… what are you doing?" Winter felt the need to ask even though she knew exactly what he was doing.

"I've had this song stuck in my head for so long Specialist, I won't be able to get over it until I sing it myself!" The God in disguise cheered as he cleared his voice, striking the keys at a slower pace as he stared lovingly into Winter's eyes. "This is a song of love, or so I've heard."

"No… it's really not." Winter said quietly, her voice being drowned out by the sound of the piano being played.

One last time, Diam cleared his throat, and shut his eyes as a beautiful melody began to play through his mouth.

" _We're no strangers to love~"_

" _You know the rules, and so do I~"_

"Gods no…" Winter said as second hand embarrassment began to take place.

"Gods yes!"

" _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of~,_

" _You wouldn't get this from any other guy~"_ Diam began to laugh as he saw the absolute mixed bag of feelings become oh so apparent on Winter's face.

"Diam… please, just stop." Winter plead, considering using her glyphs to stop the piano from working. If only her partner wasn't a person of interest to the General himself, she might not have had to deal with things like this.

"Ah, ah, ah Specialist!" Diam berated, wagging one of his fingers at her. "It's time for the best part!"

"Diam no!"

" _I just wanna tell you how I'm FEEeeEEling~"_

" _Gotta make you underSTAAAAND!~"_

" _Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down~"_

"Diam stop this nonsense!" Winter finally snapped, her face red because of her embarrassment. The tone of her snap actually made Diam recoil, and he sadly played a few more keys before letting an overly sorrowful expression draw itself across his features. Averting his purple eyes and even hiding his horns from view as Winter glared at him. "Just… get the rest of your clothes on and come with me please."

"Apologize." The God in disguise demanded, still holding his face from view.

"Excuse me?" Winter asked, resisting the urge to snap at him again.

"Apologize, as you humans would say in my situation, you've injured my feelings." Diam said with a exaggerated sniffle as he huffed and turned his back to her.

"You can't be serious right now."

"I am entirely serious, my feelings are in pain and you are the cause of it. I demand an apology."

Winter nodded her head once in understanding, turned around and faced the wall. Cursed her partner to every Hell that may or may not exist in their realm of existence, and then turned back around with a completely professional look on her face.

"Fine, fine, if you want to be so immature then fine. I am sincerely sorry for _injuring_ your feelings Diam, please know that it was not my intention to do so." Winter said with a practiced tone to her voice, one which made it obvious she wasn't really sorry about what she did and yet made it sound like she did at the same time. It was a technique she mastered over her years of life.

"Y-you promise?" Diam asked in a high pitched voice, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his face in between them to emphasise just how _serious_ he was about this.

Winter swallowed her pride. "Yes… I apologize." She said with a forced smile.

"Wonderful!" Diam exclaimed happily, his mood making a complete one-eighty as he hopped up to his feet and started dressing himself properly by throwing off his coat and picking out a brand new coat along with the tie and dress shirt out of a closet beside his wall to wall TV. Winter was distracted by his surprisingly fit body for just a few seconds before she realized just how hard she had been played.

"All ready Specialist, are you ready to go?" Diam had to gall to ask as he bowed toward her regally and smiled with his pearly white teeth.

Winter stated at him with an unamused expression on her face.

"I will take that death stare as a yes." Diam chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you-" Winter cut herself off as soon as she saw the snap just _prepared_ to be snapped. The fingers in position and everything, just taunting her, daring her to do something about it.

"Hm? You were saying something?" Diam asked, rubbing those two fingers together as he set a designated location within his mind.

"Don't you dare snap those fingers, I have my car outside, and inside that car is my belongings." Winter warned, moving her ice blue eyes to stare into Diam's purple orbs.

"Oh please, I can just buy you a new one." Diam said as he snapped his fingers without letting Winter get any more words out of her mouth. Only allowing it to open just enough for a shout to just reach his ears as they are wrapped in a purple sphere of energy that instantly transported them to a different part of the city.

/-/

"Diam don't-" Winter stopped herself mid shout as they appeared in the middle of the very station Diam was held in over a year ago when General Ironwood himself came into this measly police station to personally interrogate the God in disguise. One of the God of Light's first tricks that happened on the same day he first came back to this planet. Diam hasn't seen the man since.

"Here we are Specialist! The popo department!" Diam cheered as he presented to building to her as if she has never been there before.

Winter almost screamed at him right there if it weren't for the many eyes that she had on her. She could already hear the muttering of why a high ranking Specialist was here with the owner of The Darkness nightclub. She held herself back and pulled Diam by his forearm into one of the empty interrogation rooms, ignoring anyone that tried to walk up to them and ask them why they were there in the first place.

"Oh my, is this where you finally ravage me?" The God of Darkness asked as he slowly unbuttoned the first button of his shirt.

"This isn't where we're supposed to go, we don't keep high priority criminals in a simple police station!" Winter whisper screamed, completely ignoring his quip entirely.

Diam nodded his head in surprise and understanding. Even placing on of his hands on his chin as he thought to himself. "Why didn't you tell me that then?"

Winter almost slapped him right there. "I _was_ , but then you touched me and brought us here, now take us back to your club so we can actually get to doing our jobs."

"Hmph, very well. I admit that it was my mistake, and I will not punish you for speaking to me in that way." Diam said as he snapped his fingers, and left her there on her own. Doing the complete opposite of what he said he was going to do.

Winter's frustrated scream could be heard all throughout the police station when she realized that he wasn't coming back.

/-/

"Ah, that should give me about another twenty minutes to practice." Diam said as he fixed his top button and walked to one of his many sofas to sit on it.

As soon as his bottom hit the soft cushions he rolled his eyes and noticed the golden glow of his brother standing on his balcony. The golden Godlike form staring at him with a neutral expression on his face. Diam could only tell because he was spent many millennia being forced to be around his brother. He cursed the parents that he doesn't have for being forced to be around his brother for so many years.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." The God of Light said as he ducked under the low doorway and into the penthouse.

"Yes brother I was, at least until you decided to show up again." The God of Darkness said as he leaned back in his seat, letting his back fully lean into the soft cushion against his back.

"Brother, know that I mean well, I do not wish for our relationship to be this way." The God of Light replied as he stepped closer to his counterpart. "We mustn't be enemies, there is a delicate balance that we must uphold."

"Yeah, well, you can stick that balance right up your ass for all I care." Diam said as he reached toward the coffee table and grabbed a full bottle of alcohol he had there from a few nights before.

The God of Light sighed visibly, summoning a larger couch with a wave of his hand. It was large enough that it was to handle his tall and large Godlike form. He didn't say anything else afterward, he simply looked around the penthouse with a hint of curiosity on the vague facial features he had on his face. "How is it that a God is able to acclimate to the habitat of a mortal so easily?" He asked, doing his best as to not offend his brother by disguising his words as a compliment.

Diam chuckled, and played with a purple ball of fire in one of his hands. He released enough power so that his horns as turned purple instead of black. He didn't respond, but he made his animosity toward his brother clear as he threw the ball of purple fire into his face. It may have melted the face off of a human, but to a God equally as powerful as he was it simply dispersed the moment it touched the pure light that was his brothers body.

"I see that you are angry with me once more, and while it is mostly your default state of mind given your status as the God of Darkness. I can sense that in this case there are more… _personal_ reasons in this particular predicament."

"Ah, brother, you always did know how to read me." Diam chuckled and looked toward his brother. "You want to know what I am not particularly fond of you as of this very moment?"

"I do, yes. If there is a way we can rectify this problem peacefully, I would prefer to complete the task as soon as possible. We are brothers after all." The God of Light lectured, earning only a distasteful roll of the eyes from the slightly younger God of Darkness.

"Oh really? How about fixing the many thousands of years of you abusing your temporary power over me when we first created this world?" Diam asked, his purple eyes flaming angrily as he glared at his brother. "Or we could talk about how you didn't allow me to bring that foolish mortal Ozma back to life, only to do it yourself a few short human years later anyway. You speak of balance brother, but the last time I checked, the only relic that I was _allowed_ to help create was the Relic of Destruction, and also that the number three, is greater than one." Once Diam finished his short rant, his eyes dulled down to a more calm purple color, and he turned around to walk back to his bar and pour himself a drink. He nearly turned into his God form during all of that, but he managed to hold himself back enough just in time.

The God of Light appeared behind the bar, even passing him one of the bottles for him. Which he accepted reluctantly.

"I will admit brother, that even I have my fair share of flaws. I allowed my ego to take control of my actions for much too long, and it has damaged our relationship so. To the point where it all lead to this." The God of Light gestured to the penthouse, referring to the antics that the God of Darkness has been up to the entire time he was been away from his brother.

The God of Darkness showed just a fraction of a second of vulnerability. Before covering it up and not falling for the charms of his brother. While he could _force_ a human to say things they in other circumstances would not have said, his brother could simply coerce them to reveal it willingly themselves. They were opposites in nearly every regard. Diam would destroy, and his brother would create. If he wasn't a God, he would have fallen for his charms.

"Why have you been influencing the humans in my life brother?" The God of Darkness asked in a quiet voice, but he knew that his brother could hear him. "First it was the General, at which I was able to let go at first. But now you seem to be so adamant on controlling what happens in my life. Did you control that Roman fellow as well to make me an off duty Huntsman? Then ordered the General to assign that Specialist who has _your_ blessing to become my partner? Hmph, and I thought I was the mischievous one."

Diam looked back to the God of Light, who instead of owning up to his transgressions like he usually would when he was caught in the act, actually had a surprised look on his face. Like he didn't know what the God of Darkness was suggesting.

"I… haven't given my blessing to any mortal ever since the incident with Salem… I am afraid that is an action that I cannot own up to." The God of Light said with a curious tilt of his head.

Diam was equally parts as shocked as he was now curious. One of the many gifts that the Gods have is that they cannot lie. They _can_ lie, but it would just be like forcing yourself to do something you don't want to do, it even gets to the point where an obvious sign takes place, such as a flash of the eyes or a sudden shift in demeanor. They would only really be able to get away with it if they were telling a lie to a child.

"Wait… if it wasn't you, then how did she…" Diam let his voice trail off at the sound of his personal elevator dinging. He rolled his eyes at the poor timing because now was one of the rare times he actually wanted to have a conversation with his brother. "That would be the Specialist, I would invite you to stay but I must warn you that she is _not_ in a good mood at the moment." The God of Darkness said as he waved his brother away.

For once, the God of Light did not talk back, or even try to convince his brother to go back with him to what he called home. "I will keep hope that we will finish this conversation another time then." With that, his golden body disappeared in a flash of white light.

It was almost as if it was on cue really, because the elevator doors opened up once again to reveal a very tired and angry Winter Schnee who had to walk a good couple of miles to get back to the nightclub.

"Get in the elevator." Winter demanded, leaving no room for any response.

Diam of course _could_ have responded, he had a dozen ways already thought up in his head to annoy the Specialist even further. But he thought against it, he was in a better mood after all. Instead he compiled without a single word, and stepped into the elevator.

It was a very tense ride down.

Soon enough, Winter lead them back to the same car that they used to get to their first mission destination. After an awkward hour of silence in which Diam spent playing with a little purple ball of fire. He finally decided that it was time to break that silence.

"So where are we going again?" Diam asked, and to his credit it was something that he didn't already know the answer too.

Winter looked at him from the side of her eyes, before aiming them back toward the road. "We're going to the upper city, I am sure you've been there before."

"Actually, I have not."

"Really? Color me genuinely surprised. I thought you would have been all over Atlas by now, it would be easy for you since you can seemingly teleport anywhere you want." Winter remarked.

"I like to take things one task at a time. Believe me, I am aiming for an expansion to the upper city one of these days. I dare say that this trip would be beneficial both professionally, _and_ personally. A nice healthy balance as my brother would say." Diam explained with a chuckle.

Winter felt a pang of sadness as she thought about her father, if only he had the same ideals as Diam did. It would have certainly made growing up much more fulfilling, not just for her, but for her younger siblings as well.

"Yes, I find myself agreeing with you wholeheartedly on that front." She said without any real emotion in her voice, but she did sound sincere about it.

Diam, being the God of Darkness and the creator of the Grimm, could sense that his partner was feeling awfully negative at the moment he mentioned a balance between one's professional life and one's personally life. He noticed it, but he did not comment on it. At least not obviously.

"I am happy to hear that Specialist! Too much professionalism leads to a life full of all sorts of hardship, and too much personalism would lead to irresponsibility, fun of course, but _very_ irresponsible. I dare say that I have managed to master both sides, and so here I am." Diam said with a chuckle that actually sounded like a real chuckle this time.

Winter let a small smile appear on her face as she listened to her partner rant passionately about the importance of certain instances of balance. It was almost as if she wasn't mad at him for leaving her at a random police station in the middle of the lower city of Atlas. It's been just a few days, and they've only gone on one mission together which could have certainly gone off better, but so far, even though he had horns on his head, and she was a Schnee. He never even subtly suggested that he was mad at her for that. If anything he is just being passive aggressive toward her because of how she keeps making him go out and do his duty as a Huntsman.

Another thought passed through her mind as they entered one of the many military bases in the lower city. The General of the Atlesian military who was also the headmaster of Atlas Academy, the man of whom she _directly_ reports too on a regular basis, handpicked Diam Grimm to be her partner. Was he a Specialist as well? No, that couldn't be right, his records only stated that he was an off duty Huntsman after a mission gone wrong, and he graduated from Haven Academy about three to four years ago. She even asked Leonardo about Diam Grimm, and he confirmed that he remembered the man. He was top of his class in all categories besides teamwork, and that his semblance was very powerful and had many functions.

Some may say that she overreacted, but her curiosity was piqued when Ironwood selected him himself. She did all the research she could on the man, and he relatively had a normal life. If a normal life consisted of his only official records being when he was a student at Haven academy. If there was anything she didn't like, it was the unknown, she liked to know who and what she was working with.

Winter listened to his words absentmindedly as they exited the vehicle and made their way to one of the Bullheads. They could take one of the cable cars, but it was safer this way. Her being a Schnee and having a faunus partner already led to some attention from the White Fang, and even though Diam has already shown his _extreme_ disinterest in joining their terrorist group, it could never hurt to be safe.

"Ooo~ I've never been in one of these contraptions before." Diam commented as he entered the Bullhead, and ran his hand along the side of the walls. "What do you humans call these things again? I believe I read it somewhere that this is called a 'Bullhead'. Am I correct?"

"Yes, this is. As a Huntsman hailing from Haven, I would have expected you to have been in one of these before." Winter commented as she strapped herself in one of the seats.

Diam took the one next to her, completely ignoring the many other seats available to him, and strapped himself in as well. Humming his impressionism as he heard the straps click into place and tighten automatically around his body. He looked at Winter with a suggestive glint in his eyes as he tested the straps.

"I have been in one before purely out of curiosity, it was to take an aerial tour around the city when I first arrived in this kingdom. Other then that, I've never been in a Bullhead such as this before."

"That, I am not surprised to hear." Winter replied. "This is a state of the art Atlesian military Bullhead, version 2.75.87. Only Atlas has the pleasure to own these kinds of Bullheads."

"Interesting… I wonder what the upper city looks like." Diam changed topics, he did wonder why this vehicle had a long name such as that, but changed his train of thought when he started seeing blue and white lights shining through the windows of the Bullhead.

Winter held back a snigger as she saw the awe in Diam's eyes when they flew over the edge of the upper city, revealing the beautiful more advanced city of Atlas that floated above the ground. It was literally above all others, and it was safe from ground Grimm. Which in turn made their anti-air weapons all the more focused on in the case of a mass Grimm aerial invasion.

In all his years, the God of Darkness has never seen anything like this before. His expectations for the humans were exceedingly low. But now he was starting to see the potential of the humans, it wasn't much, but it was there now. If the humans were able to build things like this on their own, then he couldn't even imagine what feats they would be able to pull off if they were to receive the aid of the Gods once again.

"That settles it, I am buying a building up here." Diam said with a grin as he unstrapped himself from his seat and stood up. Winter was about to pull him back down, but the turbulence in the air didn't even phase her partner.

"If you do that, you might gain the attention of some other business owners, especially since you're young and already have a name for yourself." Winter warned, before frowning as she instantly thought of the SDC and it's current owner.. "Some may even go as far as to buying your own property from you just for the purpose of eliminating the competition."

"No need for warnings Specialist." Diam said as the Bullhead started coming down for a landing. "I'm sure I'd be able to handle it, I have my ways."

Winter didn't bother to try to refute his statement. "I am sure you do."

* * *

"I am glad you could make it Detective Grimm." General Ironwood greeted as Diam and Winter entered the high security prison.

"Ah, General! You see Specialist, I told you it had a nice ring to it." Diam commented.

"General, are the suspects ready to be interrogated?" Winter asked, ignoring that last part entirely.

"They are, we haven't been able to break them. Their loyalties are ironclad, but the moment I mentioned your name." Ironwood nodded at Diam. "They began getting scared, and I latched onto that vulnerability."

"What happened to the stronghold fifty miles west of the city?" Diam asked, remembering the scene of him forcing the information at of the defeated Lieutenant vividly.

"We sent drones to scout out the area, and while there was an abandoned castle. After your raid with Miss Schnee the other day, word seemed to have arrived that we knew where they were, and they moved before we could establish and offensive motion." Ironwood explained without missing a single beat.

"We have been trying to figure out where they could have moved to, but we haven't been able to break them." Winter continued for him. "Like the General said before, once we mentioned your name, they got visibly terrified.

Diam laughed at that. "Of course they would, it would be foolish of them not too after they tried to ruin my favorite outfit."

"Quite, so would you be willing to interrogate the Lieutenant that you defeated that day?" Ironwood asked him, although he made it sound less of a request and more of an order. Technically in his human form, he _was_ Diam's superior, so he would be expected to follow such an order.

Swallowing his pride, Diam nodded his head.

"Willing? If it means getting closer to bringing down the White Fang, then I am willing to do anything it takes."

Ironwood smiled and nodded his head. "Very well, come this way and I shall take you to him."

Diam said nothing as he simply followed the General, completely ignoring some of the disgusted looks he was getting just because of the horns on his head. Most didn't care, but Winter could see that some were subtly glaring at him. She knew the Diam could care less, probably even less than what she was currently thinking, but she made it a note anyway to make it an order to not discriminate faunus because of the actions of a few.

They made it to the interrogation room in a short time, Diam unbuttoned his coat and the ends of his sleeves. His purple eyes shining as he actually grew excited to do something like this.

"The room will be constantly monitored, you have permission to use advanced military tactics to do whatever you need to get the information out of him off of my authority." Ironwood explained.

"So basically I am allowed to hurt him if I must?"

"... Only if you must, but you are not allowed to kill him."

Diam smiled, almost psychotically. "Understood General, perhaps once I get the information out of this creature you'll tell me some things I would like to know, is that fair?"

"If you are able to get him to speak, then I will be more then happy."

Diam nodded as his grin grew, he turned his head to look at Winter, then nodded to her. He shrugged off his coat and let it hang off of his arm. Then he entered the room with a loud greeting.

"Hello again! I heard you were thinking of me~"

The screams already started.

* * *

Diam wiped his hands of the blood he had on them and washed them in the sink in the corner of the room. The faunus from the other day was quick to loosen his lips when he threatened to cut off a very special part of his. Before that he let flashes of his God and draconic forms become visibly to only him a few times, just to confirm that he was the same person who single handedly took down their entire base.

The White Fang Lieutenant didn't have any nails left, on neither his hands or toes, and that was before Diam even started asking questions. He just wanted an outlet to let loose some of his inner pent up rage and he was provided with the perfect opportunity to do so.

After a bit of light torture, at least to the standards of the God of Darkness himself. He finally began to talk when he was asked _the_ question.

 _What is it that you desire? I know it is to get out of this quite shameful position you are in, but there must be more to it then that, yes… of course there is… you desire to live don't you? Is the White Fang truly more worthwhile than your own life? No? It must be more worthwhile than this little thing of yours if you are willing to go through so much pain._

The trance settled in quickly since the faunus was already very mentally weak, and he told Diam _everything_ that he wanted to know. After that, he was allowed to pass out, and Diam looked up toward the camera and give them a thumbs up.

He made sure not to be _too_ brutal, though his cover of being a Huntsman was very helpful in this situation. He could just pass it off as knowing how to hurt a person if someone were to ask him how he was able to make a grown man scream like that.

When he left the interrogation room after fixing his clothes he was met with his partner, who refrained from actually watching him get the answers that they needed to get. She couldn't protect her ears however.

"What did you do to him?" Winter asked, trying to peek around Diam to look into the room.

"Things no man should ever have to go through." Diam said as he turned her chin into the opposite direction with a single finger, and shut the door losing one of his feet and didn't remove his finger from her face until he heard it click shut behind him. "Now, I have a General to report too, which way leads to him?"

"First, don't touch me like that ever again, and he should be in the observation room just a door down on your left. I'll of course be going with you for the debriefing." Winter stated as she stepped toward the door, and opened it up for him.

"Why thank you." Diam said with a small bow as he entered the room before she could.

Winter followed in without a word, though her white brow did twitch in irritation as her partner stepped into the room before her. She went in straight after, and shut the door behind her, and listened to the lock click shut. Leaving just herself, Diam Grimm, and General Ironwood in the room alone with each other.

"Well? I believe we have found out what we need to know did we not?" Diam started off the conversation, sitting on one of the tables that was pressed up against one of the grey walls.

"Yes… and it is very disturbing." The General said as he turned to face the two of them. "The White Fang, nearly _all_ of them have abandoned their posts here in Atlas, leaving only their recruiters behind. They were going to leave sooner, but once they found out that one of them cracked, they began moving a lot sooner. They're all going to Vale."

"Strange, I would have thought that they would have loved to cause as much damage as possible here since the SDC is native to this kingdom, not to mention the well known hostility between the faunus and the humans here in this kingdom. I wouldn't have been surprised if second faunus war broke out because of it." Diam said.

"But why would they be going to Vale?" Winter asked. "What Diam says is true… unfortunately, Atlas is mostly well known for the discrimination. While not everyone here view the faunus as animals, the majority do. It doesn't make any sense that the White Fang would move to Vale, a place where faunus are much more welcome and where Huntsman are regularly available if they are needed."

"I've thought over such facts already Specialist Schnee, I've thought of the same thing as Diam was getting the information out of him. Phenomenal job getting it out of him by the way, I would like to extend my gratitude for helping us find out part of the White Fang's plan." Ironwood said with a grateful nod of his head.

"But of course, anything for the people." Diam purposely left out _which_ people he did it for, if any at all. But he took advantage of the Generals endless crusade to protect the innocent, earning him a smile of agreement from James.

"Anything for the people." Ironwood echoed, before getting back into his usual serious persona that he was well known for. "Now that we know of some of their plans, we have to warn the council in Vale of the actions taking place within their kingdom. Unfortunately we are not allowed to enter Vale airspace until the time of the Vytal Festival in the coming months, and I must remain here to run the school and the military." He looked to both Diam and Winter. "Which is where you two come in."

"Oh, I already know where this is going to end up." Diam said with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes, looking up to the ceiling and muttered something about his brother playing his tricks on him again. "Luckily I have already purchased property in Vale, and I already have a building in my sights in the city to buy to expand my business to another kingdom."

"My apologies sir… but would you mind explaining exactly what you need us to do?" Winter asked in a professional manner.

"Of course, you and your partner here are going to be transferred to Vale. You are both going to be investigating the White Fang activity there and find out what they are planning by whatever means necessary. I've already informed the headmaster of Beacon Academy of this event taking place, and he has given me the authorization to send you two." Ironwood explained.

"Sir… I have no qualms with sending myself to Vale to investigate… but Diam as well? No offense intended, but he has only been back on active duty for just a few days." Winter pointed out.

"And in those two days he has found out more than any of our other operatives here have in a _single_ investigation. Worry not Winter, I think he is capable of a long term mission."

"Why thank you General." Diam said with a grin that showed that he was much too satisfied with himself. "I was thinking of visiting another kingdom anyway, so this will work for me both professionally, and personally."

"Then it is settled." Ironwood replied. "You two will be transferred to Vale, you are to be undercover, and not make it known that you are there to find out what the White Fang are doing. Diam here already has the guise of his own… _exotic_ business, and I have kept his background as a Huntsman a secret from the official records of Vale. As for you Winter… I will leave it up to you to decide what your cover would be."

"Might I suggest something?" Diam asked before Winter could open her mouth to respond.

"Go on."

"I think a good cover for the Specialist is to wear wig, and to be under the cover of being one of my bartenders." Diam suggested with a wide grin on his face.

"Absolutely _not_. I could simply become a temporary professor at Beacon sir, I am sure Headmaster Ozpin would allow it." Winter protested.

"I am sure he would, but what Diam suggested however is clever. No one would expect a Schnee to become a mere bartender at one of The Darkness clubs. If you were to suddenly come to Vale and become a professor, that may raise some suspicions…" Ironwood actually gave it some thought, and that fact made Winter's heart skip a beat as she realized her fate. "Winter, I suggest that you make up a new name for yourself."

"... Yes… sir." Winter reluctantly swallowed her pride as a Schnee, and followed the order given to her, while also doing her best to block out the cackling of Diam's laughter as he is without a doubt already coming up with a plan for her.

Diam's laughter was because of two things, and none of those things was because of his extremely irritated partner. First, he was going to have an incredible amount of fun in Vale, he already has a contact there after all. He wondered how Roman Torchwick was doing. And second, he was definitely going to get to meet the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Headmaster Ozpin, or as the God of Darkness would call him… Ozma.

* * *

 **Uh oh, better watch out Ozpin. Diam Grimm AKA God of Darkness is going to make a triumphant return into your life. A lot of people have asked me about this, and well, there you go. Ozma and Salem are going to be exceptionally surprised when they figure out what is going on in the world.**

 **How did the GoD figure out that Ozpin was Ozma? Well, you'll be getting the answer to that question soon. But to stray any misconceptions that may or may not form, no, the God of Darkness is** _ **not**_ **Omniscient.**

 **For now, I'll leave it at that. Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with another chapter! I wonder how this one is going to play out. As I have said in my other stories, I am going to be working full time at my job very soon. I don't know exactly when, but it is going to happen. I will keep writing of course, but updates will be coming out a lot slower than usual. But that will not stop me from updating, I will do the best that I can to continue this stories of mine as frequently as I can.**

 **If I didn't say it yet for this story, I thank every single one of you who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate the feedback!**

 **Now let's get back to the story! I'll leave more of that on the bottom if you are more curious.**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 4- Arrival**

* * *

Ever since the interrogation, the God of Darkness has been waiting to be called upon again. No doubt from the Specialist again, she seems to be the one who always picks him up. Much to his own amusement, unlike most humans, that one is very persistent in what she wants or needs to do. Very intriguing as well, since his manipulation magic does not work on her. After another talk with his brother, the God of Light, he even has said that he has not touched the humans for thousands of years, just like the God of Darkness hasn't.

He wasn't lying, of course. Gods can always tell when someone lies, even if it was another God telling said lie. So that made the Specialist even more intriguing than before.

After the General gave them the mission to head to Vale, Diam has been waiting for the Specialist to pick him up again. He would just teleport there, but he felt like actual travel would be a welcome new experience. Teleporting everywhere with a simple snap of his fingers was handy, but it takes away from the experience. The journey would be over in literally just a snap.

So, he had the good mind to ask the Specialist for her personal scroll number. The first time Diam actually went out of his way to ask a human for their scroll number. The ones who were lucky enough to share his bed and warmth for a night were never worth the bother. Even those who wrongfully expressed their 'newfound feelings' for him. Like he'd fall for something as trivial as a gold digger, they should have known what they were into the moment they got into the bed.

As normal, his nightclub has been running fantastically. He was even able to get another club set up in the upper city of Atlas in the weeks he has been waiting for the Specialist. Everytime Diam asked her about it she would simply reply telling him to be patient, and that authorizing a mission like this takes the approval of both the Atlesian _and_ the Valean council.

Screw the councils, was what Diam sent to her after reading that. Seriously, why did humans have such a complex way of government? To teach another mortal what they did was wrong, remove something from them so that they would never do it again, make an example to the other humans. Heck, that's what he did to one of the mob families in Atlas already. This… Regallia family? Diam already forgot their names. Saw that robbing one of his clubs was a good idea and would no earn themselves any sort of consequence.

Oh... they learned the way of their errors when word got to Diam. He made sure that no one else will ever entertain the idea of robbing him again. Even though he could have snapped what was stolen back to a safer location, that wouldn't have taught the very valuable lesson that most of the criminal underground in Atlas have now learned.

To put it simply, the Regalia family… disappeared, in a sense. Never to be a nuisance to him again. Now the next generation knew not to screw with him.

After chuckling to himself at the little arc of his life just a few weeks before the General was influenced to call him back into duty. He went back to playing his piano. Unlike the other times he was visited by the Specialist, he has made sure that he was fully dressed. He learned that not _all_ humans like it when one of their own were in a state of undress. At least not everywhere.

In his club, people seem to love it. But out of the club, no. He learned that delicate lesson the first day he assumed his human form.

He played his current favorite song, the one of love. The one that the Specialist so rudely interrupted a few days before. This time it went by without any issues. He has gotten so good at this instrument that he can play it while drinking, it has become second nature to him at this point. After more than a year of playing the piano downstairs in the main party room, it was only natural that he got proficient at it.

His new personal scroll vibrated suddenly, stopping his hands immediately to go see what the message was. His purples eyes lit up when he saw the message on the lock screen of his scroll. A message from the Specialist.

Unlocking it faster then he ever could, he read the message quickly. Eager for any good news that would get him out of his current state of boredom.

" _It's time, everything has been set, authorized, and our covers have been granted. I trust that you have attained your building in Vale by now?"_

" _But of course Specialist, I am what mortals would call divine in the art of doing something correctly ;)."_ Diam smirked as he sent that suggestive message, he always enjoys pushing her buttons, and he knows just how to do it already.

" _Just… be prepared, this is going to be a long and trying mission. Once I finish visiting my family, I will come by to pick you up again. Be ready by then."_

Diam didn't even send another message in reply. Instead he simply laughed to himself, and stood up to walk over to the mirror in his penthouse to make sure he had everything on and put together. Once eyeing himself up and down, he put his scroll back into his pocket. Looking himself in the eyes as he brought one hand up in a pre-snapping gesture.

Really, the Specialist should have already put it together that Diam is not one who enjoys being kept waiting.

/-/

Whitley Schnee was not a someone you could exactly refer to as an emotional person. He didn't exactly share his sister's excitement about Winter's temporary return to the manor. But alas, he was ordered to do so by his father. _It would be good for the family and business._ He said. And so there he was, walking down the last hall to get to the room that held both of his sisters in, for yet another goodbye to his eldest sister.

That was until the entire hallway suddenly had a near seven foot tall sphere of purple energy appear.

"Ah!" The young boy yelped as a man in purple suddenly materialized in front of him, dropping the drink he had in his hand and spilling it all over the floor while falling backward onto his bottom. He looked up into the strangers face with his ice blue eyes, which were filled with a sudden fear at the sight of the man's twisted black horns, and his lips curved up into an amused smile.

"Hello young man, is your sister around?" Diam asked, recognizing the unmistakable white hair that could belong only to what the mortals with animal parts call a Schnee. Even he would know that, despite his unfamiliarity with most of the current worlds customs.

"I… you… who are you!?" The boy asked, pushing himself farther away from the much taller man. He widened his eyes as he considered a certain possibility, glancing back up to Diam's black horns. "A-are you with the White Fang?"

"The White Fang?" Diam laughed. "Heavens no, I would never allow myself to be dragged into that disgusting terrorist organization under the guise of revolutionaries."

"T-then… what are you here for?" The boy asked, slowly getting up cautiously and dusting off the back of his blue pants.

"I am here for the Specialist, as I have said earlier. Assuming by the same hair color you two share, she is your older sister?" Diam asked, then looked down to brush down his sleeves to make sure everything is looking clean and refined, just as the image he has set for himself. The God of Darkness shall never look anything less than perfect.

"You mean Winter?" Whitley asked, and then scoffed at the thought. "Why would my sister work with someone like you?"

Diam's smile suddenly faltered, was he just insulted? Did this _boy_ just insult his beautiful horns? The answer to both of those questions was an implied yes, if the boy's smug smile had anything to say about it. He would need to be taught a lesson… Hm, yes, he had a suitable non-lethal punishment in mind. As he was warned, he should not kill _too_ many people just because he felt like they needed punishment. Only those who try to kill him first, then he would vaporize them from existence.

Diam smirked mischievously as he snapped his fingers, working with a little something in the boys brain. Whitley suddenly coughed a few times, none of it painful, but he felt as though something changed within him. He opened his ice blue eyes back up and looked back into Diam's purple. Upon seeing the horns, he had no reaction this time. Just as Diam intended.

"W-what just happened?" Whitley asked, holding his head as it ached subtly.

"Oh nothing, I just removed the little part of your mind that was prejudiced towards the humans with the animal parts." Diam said with a shrug, and then wrapped an arm around Whitley's shoulder and pulled him snug against his body.

"You… what?" Whitley asked as he looked up at him, his tone much more innocent than before.

"Nothing for you to worry about young man, lets just say that I hold the cure to racism." Diam replied with a chuckle, and then started walking further down the hallway. Some of the Schnee servants considered calling for help, but considering that Whitley didn't seem to feel threatened and was actually engaging in back and forth conversation with the horned man. They thought against it, angering Whitley always led to termination, it happened one too many times for much simpler reasons.

By the time they reached the room where Winter and Weiss were in, Diam had already explained to the boy his origins and who he was. Diam Grimm, owner of The Darkness nightclubs, very rich, and a Huntsman on the side as well. Whitley was actually astounded by the story, and was eager to hear more. Much unlike the previous version of himself from just a few minutes ago who would have been mocking the faunus man or even ordering security to escort him out of the manor. Diam's subtle changes to the boys personality and mindset was admittedly minor. It was actually the first time the God has actually done that to a mortal, it wasn't like he had much practice beforehand. One wrong change and the boy could have been braindead permanently. Luckily however, Whitley proved to be a positive result of that little experiment of his.

"Wow, you must be really strong if you were able to do all that in the warehouse!" Whitley praised after hearing the short story of Diam's first ever mission as a reinstated Huntsman.

Diam chuckled as he placed a hand on the door handle which lead to Winter's room, looking back down at the younger boy with a more amused smile on his face.

"I am capable of many things young man, that is simply one of my more… destructive capabilities." Diam's smile faltered for but a second as he remembered a certain near extinction event a few thousand years ago.

"Well, when we see eachother again, I would be happy to hear more of them." Whitley said with a childish smile that was too contagious for Diam to resist putting on a smile of his own.

"We shall see young man, honestly it is all up to your sister if we see each other again." Diam said as he pushed open the door, and allowed Whitley to walk in first.

"Hello brother- Diam!?" Winter exclaimed with wide ice blue eyes, almost in pure disbelief as she watched Diam waved and greet her with an enthusiastic hello. "What are you doing here?"

"Winter, you know this man?" Weiss asked, hand already on Myrtenaster as soon as she spotted the man in purple and his black horns.

"Sister!" Whitley exclaimed as he hugged Winter, pressing his face into her chest and humming happily when Winter slowly hugged him back. Absolutely bewildered with her younger brothers sudden affectionate motions toward her.

"W-Whitley." Winter said as she tightened her hold on him, smiling softly for just a few seconds before looking back at Diam, who currently had his scroll out and already snapped a picture of what he thought was an adorable scene to behold.

Weiss was equally as surprised as her older sister. Whitley was _never_ the affectionate one, none of them were. If anything Weiss was the one who was the most affectionate out of the three, she was the one who always gave Winter hugs, and on occasion when it was expected to her father and Whitley. _Never_ Whitley though, he was the opposite of affectionate.

"What did you do?" Winter asked, her eyes hardened into chips of ice as she stared into Diam's boundless purple.

"Nothing bad, this time." Diam replied honestly, if anything the 'punishment' he gave unto Whitley was wholly positive. Ironic given that the God of Darkness was the one who created negativity in the world. He might as well have given the boy a blessing, he was no longer an annoying little shit. "We had an enjoyable talk on our way here, he even lead me to you on the way. I must say Specialist, that your family is _very_ kind." He made sure to make that sound like he totally did something wrong. His goal being achieved easily as Winter kneeled down and inspected her younger brother for any sort of track marks, or any indication that he was drugged. Smelling his breath even just in case he got drunk in the few minutes that it took for him to get here.

In the end she found nothing, and Diam's amused face told her that she has been played by thinking that he did something completely nefarious. After letting out a sigh, Winter stood back up and placed a hand on Whitleys shoulder, and with her other hand and after clearing her throat, gestured toward Diam as if she was presenting something. The shock of the sudden appearance of her partner has faded away into nothing more then irritation now. She should have honestly expected something like this from him.

"Weiss, this is my new partner, Diam Grimm. He was handpicked by the General himself to work with me, we have not failed a single mission since."

"We've only went on _one_ mission Specialist." Diam pointed out with a grin.

"One very successful mission which pushed out most of the White Fang in Atlas." Winter preened at the idea, feeling proud of herself despite not actually doing most of the work required.

"This is the man you told me about? Why would a faunus help bring down the White Fang?" Weiss asked.

Diam narrowed his eyes slightly at the younger girl. She looked a lot like the Specialist, but with a different hairstyle in the form of an off-centered ponytail. She had the same ice blue eyes as her siblings, and her facial structure was also relatively the same with some minor differences to distinguish her from her older sister. What really drew his attention however was the scar that ran down her left eye, she must have gotten slashed there by a sharp weapon. It impressed him in a way, it wasn't often that he met a mortal who brandished their scar like it was nothing.

However, as he met her gaze for a few seconds, he could tell that she wasn't perfectly comfortable around faunus, but was not nearly as bad as her brother once was. So she could be worked with in a different way if he felt as though her prejudice needed to be dealt with. For now however, Diam smiled and offered a hand for her to shake, even bowing his head slightly in a courteous fashion.

"Young lady, the White Fang does nothing but evil for faunuskind." Diam finally answered her completely honestly. "They go about things in horrendous ways and disguise it with the foolish title of revolution. They are terrorist, nothing more, and nothing less. And as such, they must be dealt with."

"I see…" Weiss was more than surprised to hear that coming from what she thought was just another faunus. She took his hand without really thinking about it and shook it, her small hand was dwarfed by the size of his, and she didn't realise just how tall she was until he got close enough for her to strain her neck to look up at him. She didn't say anything else, but she really didn't need too. Their positions with each other has already been set.

"I see you are getting along well already, that is good." Winter said with an approving nod, but couldn't help but feel a little worried that her partner has already gotten the approval of both of her siblings, something she hasn't even achieved since she ran away to the military and allowed herself to be disowned of her inheritance.

"But of course!" Diam cheered as he took his hand back and stepped closer to Winter. "Believe it or not, I do have a gentlemen side to me." He winked after saying that, a subtle reminder of the first time Winter, and he had met.

Winter flushed a faint tint of red as she remembered that scene. But it faded away even faster then it came and she narrowed her eyes at him, warning him to not delve into the topic any further with her minor siblings in their presence.

"That is good, because Weiss here is going to be coming to Vale with us." Winter couldn't say she wasn't pleased with the surprised look on Diam's face, the plan that Winter had in mind already being worked together in his mind.

"Oh? And why is that?" Diam asked politely, but on the inside he is not exactly perfectly okay with housing yet another Schnee in one of his clubs. If the White Fang in Vale found out, he might as well kiss that building goodbye with the cleanup he would have to do when they attempt to raid his building.

"I believe my sister can answer that for you." Winter said with a pleased smile.

Diam nodded his head in understanding and turned to Weiss, who stood up straighter and with pride as she thought on what her next words would be.

"I am going to be going to Beacon to study, and become a Huntress." Weiss said with a smile on her face. The passion was practically dripping off of the words that came out of her mouth.

"Are you now?" Diam asked, and didn't wait for her to answer as he turned back to the Specialist. "I did some research on that school was I was awaiting your message, I couldn't help but notice that the term does not start until a month from now. Tell me Specialist that this does not mean what I think it means."

Winter let a satisfied smirk come across her face as she looked back into Diam's challenging glare. It was nice being the one who played the other for once. A sort of revenge for having to be forced to be under the cover as a simple bartender.

"I've already gotten it approved by the General, Weiss is to stay in the club until the term begins. You are to act as a sort of bodyguard for her while we are not actively taking part in our mission." Winter explained.

Diam wanted to say something in return, but instead looked to Weiss, who nodded back at him, and then back to Winter. Who still held a smug smile on her face, and then even to Whitley, who chuckled as he saw Diam's bewildered expression.

"Specialist… I am the _God of Darkness_ , nowhere in there does it say _babysitter_." Diam felt the need to point out.

Winter just shrugged in response. "It is a direct order from the General, to not follow it would lead to a court martial."

Diam's eyebrow twitched in indignation, but he composed himself as to not give the Specialist any more satisfaction that she had already received. He stood up straighter, looked down at the Specialist, and then glanced back toward the shorter version of her, who was still staring into his back.

"I am as enthused with the idea as you are, but this is the fastest way I can get to Vale. I can assure you that I will not be some damsel in distress for you to save over and over." Weiss said with a determined glare.

Diam simply turned away from her, and then let a smug grin grow upon his face as he thought of an idea.

"So… Specialist, I just got the idea of the new hair color you will be getting while under your cover." Diam said as he reached into his coat pocket, and summoned up a bottle of pastel purple hair dye.

The smile on Winter's face disappeared when she set eyes on the bottle, and her glare was anything but amused when Diam glared back at her with a look that could only be described as amusement. He even had the gall to shake the bottle in her face just to rub it in.

* * *

The trip to Vale was mostly uneventful, it was the departure from the Schnee manor that was the most interesting part of the trip. Jacques Schnee himself came by just before the Bullhead left the building. Yes, the Schnee manor had its own helipad.

After a tense goodbye to Winter and Weiss, in which he not-so-subtly jabbed at Weiss about her choosing Beacon over Atlas. He then noticed Diam, and more importantly of course, his horns. They met each others eyes and they stayed locked for a few moments. After about five minutes of that Jacques finally opened up a conversation by saying how he has heard of the nightclub owner and his successes, and that he was the partner of his firstborn daughter. They had a one sided tense conversation, with Diam not even caring about the others existence while Jacques was irritated by Diam's very presence.

At the time, Winter and Weiss were holding their breaths throughout the entire debacle. Amazingly, it did not lead to Jacques demanding having Diam replaced or some other cruel way of getting rid of him. Not like he could anyway, Diam _is_ a Huntsman after all… or at least that's what his records said.

Begrudgingly, Jacques couldn't find a way to get Diam to be replaced or taken off the mission. Once Diam brought up that he was handpicked by Ironwood himself, Jacques lost what little ground he might have had against the horned man. So he walked off after giving his daughters once last goodbye in the form of a nod.

Whitley was another can of worms. His sudden affectionate nature was something neither of his sisters were able to properly process at the time. His hugs came out of nowhere and he even kissed their cheeks. He even teared up when they left, complete unlike he was before. It was for the good, Diam would say. It's better then being the privileged little shit he must have been before the God of Darkness got to him.

That lead to a brand new revelation. He could use his manipulation magic on another Schnee, and during his trip he was able to use it on Weiss as well. Asking her what she desired to eat most at the time lead to a surprising answer and explanation on why she wanted chocolate chip cookies so badly. Diam had to sit through that entire explanation, and he _couldn't_ kill her to make her stop, that would make things a lot less fun for himself if he had to eradicate anyone who came to hunt him down.

But at least he got something good out of it, he was able to manipulate Schnees, other people, faunus even. But not the Specialist, not Winter Schnee. He's tried to wrap his mind around that the entire trip, and to no avail.

The trip itself offered views that were wonderful to see, but he quickly realized how fast being stuck in a Bullhead for several days would get boring very fast. The views quickly became just that, and there was nothing else he hasn't seen before. The temperatures frequently dipped up and down, but as a God who was living in the vacuum of space he barely even felt the changes. He mostly spent his time conversing with either the Specialist or Weiss. The latter because he needed to know what exactly he was in for when it came to babysitting- sorry, _guarding_ the Schnee heiress. Luckily Jacques didn't seem to know that part, and the media were kept in the dark about it from all over the world.

Oh, how he wanted to teleport himself to Vale so badly. But after a few days, he was determined. The God of Darkness would _not_ be defeated by a few simple boring days, he spent thousands of years in the vastness of space where there was _literally_ nothing to do but throw dead planets into each other and marvel at the explosion it would create. He could handle a few human days… it was nor problem.

When the side door of the Bullhead opened up, he could not have leapt back onto his feet faster to bask in the Valean sunlight for the _sole_ purpose of stretching his arms and legs. Because that was the _only_ reason for him jumping out so quickly…

Winter and Weiss followed him a few moments after, already wearing their disguises to hide their pure snow white hair. Using sweater hoods and wearing casual clothing in the form of simply blue jeans, black sneakers, and a brown hoodie. With Winter being different wearing a purple hoodie per the request of Diam and with a little bit of magic thrown into the mix. Just for the sole purpose of annoying her because he knew that it would.

Naturally, Diam was able to keep his usual outfit. He wasn't exactly as well known throughout the world just yet, at least not legally.

"Ah! Do you smell this air? It's so… normal." Diam said as he spun around to face the two disguised Schnee's, who are less than amused to be wearing something so middle class like and were loathe to be able to admit that it was in fact comfortable.

"Yes… normal. I trust that you know where your building is?" Winter asked, tightening her hood when a few faunus walked by while chatting.

"Of course! And I know _exactly_ how we are going to get there. Link hands everyone!" Diam said as he grabbed Winter's hand without asking permission, and gestured for Weiss to grab her other one.

"Seriously? I am more than able to not get lost in crowds thank you very much." Weiss said with a huff and a pout, unamused with the misunderstanding she is having.

Winter sighed, and grabbed onto Weiss' hand, earning a wide eyed look from her younger sister. "Trust me, it's one of his abilities." She said before Weiss could open her mouth to speak.

"Awe~ I must be getting on your soft side Specialist!" Diam cooed as he brought one hand up into a pre-snapping gesture.

"If that keeps you happy, then go ahead and think that." Winter replied with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Weiss felt the need to ask.

Diam's eyes flashed purple as he snapped his fingers in response to her question.

They rematerialized in the middle of the dance floor. People were shoved out of the way by the purple sphere that formed, and three people appeared as it faded away. Weiss didn't even finish blinking her eyes as she took in the new world around her, instinctively clutching tighter onto Winter's hand as a passing fear washed over her.

"Hello everyone! I am the new owner of this club, is there a man called 'Junior' around?" Diam called out to the occupants of the building, almost all of the staff were wearing black and red suits with sunglasses of the same color, save for two other women who were twins and wore a red and white dress respectively. They all seemed to be greatly confused at the sight of them before brandishing all of their weapons.

Diam rolled his eyes as yet another few dozen barrels of guns were pointed at him. "Not this again… listen, I've already been in contact with the man, and we have already come to an agreement, just get him out here and we can handle this without violence."

"Diam what the hell are you doing?" Winter hissed at him as her hand fell down to a concealed weapon, while Weiss did the same when the fear faded away.

"Nothing for you to worry about Specialist, I've got this. Just keep yourselves under control."

"You're supposed to be protecting me!" Weiss whisper screamed at him. "I am pretty sure this is the _opposite_ of the word protect."

"I said. I will handle this." Diam lost some of his patience and his eyes glowed purple as he said that, he looked away from the intimidated heiress and back toward the men around him. He let more of his power shine through in the form of letting an aura of purple flames flow over his body.

"Shit, we've got a Huntsman over here!" One of the twins had the brains to put it together, but they were _so_ very off if they thought that this was even a fraction of what Diam was capable of.

"Remarkable, truly. You were actually able to figure it out!" Diam clapped his hands in a mocking fashion. "Diam Grimm, at your service." The God in disguise said with a bow.

That at least had an affect on the people around them, Diam allowed his power drawn from his anger to simmer down as they lowered their weapons one by one. It seemed like his name was what was needed to calm things down.

" _You're_ the guy who convinced Junior to let buy The Club?" One of the twins asked him, putting away her weapons and sauntering her way toward the group of three. Eyeing Diam up and down as she grew nearer.

"In the flesh." The God said with a grin.

"Hmph, don't know how you managed that," The twin in red said.

"Junior is really protective of this place," The twin in white added.

"How did you manage to convince him to let you buy the place?"

"And what is going to happen to us?"

"Ah, you must be the Malachite twins, Melanie and Militia correct?" Diam asked, and then brought up Winter and Weiss in each arm.

"Melanie." The twin in white confirmed.

"Militia. The other in red said next.

"Well then girls, you have nothing to worry about." He turned to face the crowd, seemingly the ones who work at this establishment. "None of you have anything to worry about! All of you will keep your jobs, and everything will proceed as normal with maybe a few _minor_ changes, this place is practically just like The Darkness after all."

"Hmm."

"Mmm…"

The Malachite twins hummed their silent approval, right as the muttering began in the crowds. Diam certainly had a way with crowds it seemed, easily able to speak to them even when most of them are criminals in a gang under a different leader.

"Diam what is happening here?" Winter asked him in a whisper.

"Oh Violet, that is the sound of great progress being made. Now you." Diam leaned down to the much shorter Schnee heiress, who was just as speechless as her sister at the moment. "Stay quiet please, we don't need the heiress of the SDC being recognized so early now do we?"

Weiss looked back up at him with ice cold eyes, she looked like she wanted to protest. But he spat out a fact to her, if the people around her knew who she really was, word would get out quickly, drawing more attention to herself is not what she needed right now. She complied and lowered her head so that they wouldn't be able to see her face.

"Hm." Winter hummed in response after being called by her cover name. So that was why Diam got the purple hair dye, it made much more sense now.

"Diam." A deep voice suddenly called out to him, not hostile but not entirely friendly either. A Man wearing a suit without the coat, facial hair around most of the lower half of his face which was well trimmed and tamed, came out from behind one of the bars and shut the door behind him, meeting eyes with Diam right away. "I thought you'd be here at a later date, what happened?"

" _Someone_ was keeping me waiting." Diam said with a not so subtly look toward Winter. "So we started the trip here later than what was intended."

Winter's heart rate increased as she stared at Diam with wide eyes, was he really doing what she thought he was doing? Was he a double agent the whole time? Her hand was brought back down to the hilt of her concealed weapon, it would be tough, but she may be able to get herself and Weiss out of here. That is if she can get by Diam however…

"Oh? And who is this woman that managed to cause you that much trouble?" Junior asked with a chuckle, crossing his arms and sitting back on one of the stools not too far from them.

"Oh just a friend of mine and her sister, they are trying to lay low for a while. I was hoping I could keep them here in the meantime." Diam said with a shrug.

Weiss started thinking the same things as Winter as this went on, she started getting tense as Diam and Junior continued their conversation and moved on from topic to topic, before finally wrapping back around to them. By that point Junior started smiling at him like he was an old friend.

"Well, I can understand that much. Some people just don't know when to learn."

"Ugh, don't even get me started on some people." Diam said while still looking directly into the other man's eyes and… were Junior's eyes now purple this whole time?

"I get that, very well, let's get back to business now. Since you're technically my boss now, thanks for the immediate payment by the way. My gang and I are yours to command now, we'll report to you with the important shit, I'll deal with all the stuff you can't be bothered with." Junior explained as he held a hand out. "And of course, the club will be renamed The Darkness as well, along with the other clubs I have set up around town, and I've already ordered a few pianos as you requested."

"Hoho! My you have certainly proved your worth already Hei." Diam chuckled happily as he shook the other man's hand. "As for these two, Violet, the taller one, will be working behind the bar, and they will both be living here will be residing in the guest room beside my personal quarters in the meantime, anything they do will be monitored by me, so be sure that they are not messed with."

"Of course sir-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Diam couldn't help but look to Winter as he said his next words. "Call me… Lord."

"Okay, my lord." Strangely enough, no one seemed to question that specific order.

Winter's tense silence turned into one of boredom as she listened to more and more of what Diam has been doing in just the few days that she wasn't keeping an eye on him. Apparently he went and made himself the leader of a gang, bought _many_ more than just one building as he said before, and already solidified her cover, along with protection of herself and her younger sister. Any questions that she had for him before have now been tripled in quantity.

After hashing out a few more things with Junior, Diam let the Malachite twins lead them to where they are going to be staying for now. Weiss for a month and herself for potentially much longer, at least until this mission of theirs ended.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Winter spun around and tore off her hood to reveal her white hair which has yet to be dyed yet.

"What the Hell was that Diam?" Winter asked. "How did you manage all of this so quickly? I knew you had a way with words but that was just unbelievable!"

"You answered your own question yourself Violet." Diam replied, calling her by her cover name. "I have power your feeble mind wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"Apparently," She rolled her eyes at what she thought was a metaphor. "God Diam, you nearly gave me a heart attack out there." Winter said with a huff as she sat down on her new bed, Weiss sitting across from her on the other provided in that guest room.

"Me as well, I thought you were going to betray us for a few moments there." The heiress added.

"Betray you?" The God laughed. "Why would I do that? I would have little gain from doing something like that, one thing you must know about me child is that I am very intuitive when it comes to my work."

"I don't know if I would even call what you did back there intuition, it was like you put everyone under some spell just to get what you wanted." She didn't know it, but that is exactly what Diam did, and he laughed at the mere thought of it.

"That's just the effect I have on some people child."

"Is it your semblance? To manipulate people?" She asked next, Winter started paying extra attention as the conversation was steered into a much more interesting direction.

"My power has… many uses." Diam said, not exactly lying but not telling the full truth either.

"Like what you did at the warehouse." Winter said, earning his attention back. "You were surrounded by the White Fang, I thought you were going to die, but every single bullet was stopped in mid air and sent back at them. I've seen metal control semblances before but never to that degree or in that intensity. Not to mention that you can also teleport to wherever you want with just a snap of your fingers.

"Ah, someone has been paying attention." The God of Darkness winked at her, earning himself another scowl from his partner. She only saw but three of his abilities so far, and for now the God would like to keep it that way. It would get annoying if she saw him vaporize someone where the stood with just a snap of his fingers.

"I've never seen any kind of mental manipulation before either." Weiss added. "I've heard of illusionary semblances before, but that is the closest to any mind-to-mind attack type semblances that exist."

"That you know of." Diam countered expertly, and left it at that even when it was expected for him to continue.

"So you're just not going to tell us what powers you have?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know you are supposed to be protecting me until Beacon starts, it would be wise to let me know what exactly you are capable of."

"I am capable of keeping you safe." Diam replied, snuffing out his cigarette in one of the ash trays. "That is all that you need to know at the moment, just let me handle the rest heiress."

"Excuse me? I am not some damsel in distress for you to lord over!" Weiss exclaimed, offended.

"Weiss," Winter warned, already seeing the amused glint in Diam's eyes. "Just don't bother arguing with him, it is not going to go well. Just listen to him while I am not around, he may not show it, but he is good at what he does. If that display from earlier was anything to go by."

"Y-yes… Winter."

"I am flattered Specialist, truly, I am." The God said as he stood up, and cleared his voice. Locking his eyes with the top of Winter's head. "Now, I have a question for you now."

Winter rose a single eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Diam reached into his coat pocket, and took the same bottle of purple hair dye out from his pocket, and held it with two hands and sighed to himself.

"How much do you like your hair white?"

Winter's sigh was answer enough.

* * *

 **Well, that was a fast chapter for me to write. This was mostly more set up for the** _ **actual**_ **plot of the story, so I guess you can say that the prologue is finally over. Winter and Diam are officially partners now. Weiss is stuck living in the back of a nightclub that Diam 'convinced' the previous owner to let him buy** _ **and**_ **become his boss in a sense.**

 **Again, this is literally the God of Darkness, for all we know, he has near limitless abilities. And I am sure that manipulation could be among one of those abilities. If I am wrong and RT later in the future shows more of what the Gods are capable of, then you can call this story and AU of sorts. I mean, it already technically is.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I have returned with another chapter of Detective Grimm! I apologize for the long wait, I had some family issues that I needed time away from writing to handle on my own. But alas, here we are again!**

 **Since it's been like three weeks since I wrote this story, I have had plenty of time to plan what i am going to do with it. Expect this story to be like 30-something chapters, maybe less maybe more, who knows what is going to happen. Another thing is that this story is going to be updated every other week, or every two weeks. It would just make things much easier for me to handle, and balance with life stuff.**

 **With that said, let us get straight back into the vacation of the God of Darkness!**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 5- Practice Makes Perfect**

* * *

A purple haired woman with ice blue eyes held a resting angry face as she polished one of the many glasses behind the counter. The process of getting her hair purple was a strenuous one, not because of the color of her hair, but because of the one who dyed it for her in the first place. Diam had no idea what he was doing, but he pretended that he did so well that he still left white splotches of undyed hair that dotted the woman's strands.

"Hey there cutie-"

"No."

Not only was that a stressful time of the week, but these foolish men kept vying for her attention. Sometimes _Violet_ got the henchmen of her _boss_ to push the males away, but sometimes she just had to say no herself just to get the point across. Multiple times is what it took apparently for some to get the message. If only she wasn't made to have to wear a purple dress with a skirt length so short it wasn't a wonder why the men constantly imagined it without those few desperate last inches.

It has been three days since Winter has seen Diam Grimm, her partner in this investigation of the White Fang. But what concerned her more was that she hasn't seen her sister all day. Not even in the morning. She thought that she was kidnapped and was about to spring into action until she saw a wrinkled piece of paper discarded on the bed of which her sister slept. It read:

 _Just borrowing her for a few hours, IOU._

 _-DG_

 _P.S. Left some money under your pillow, don't waste it on any drugs!_

So that answered the question of where Weiss was, it did concern her that Diam apparently thought that an IOU would be enough to explain why he took her younger sister out. Winter didn't know _why_ Diam just took Weiss along with him when he was supposed to just protect her from harm until the first Beacon semester begun in a few weeks. Perhaps she simply wanted to go out? She has been cooped up in this nightclub for the same amount of time as she. Winter wanted to get into contact with either of them, but of course he put someone in charge of her to watch her every movement!

"Great job on that glass," Hei 'Junior' Xiong complimented as she set down another glass which shone without a single spot left on it. "You're getting really good at this Miss Snow."

"Gratitude." _Violet Snow_ said without any real feeling of gratitude. She could easily say now and hold her rank over his head, but that would go against Diam's plan, and whatever negative things she may say about that strange man. He did know how to get results, so she would play along. For now.

Junior hummed his own thoughts on that. The two of them didn't exactly get along very well, since one of them was a Huntress _and_ a Schnee while the other was the co-leader of a gang, as well as the owner of a nightclub. But they didn't show it, everything between them was kept strictly professional in an effort to prevent a clashing of ideals.

"Hey Miss Snow." One of the Malachite twins practically sung as she sat down on the stool right in front of the disguised Specialist. The one in red, Militia if she remembered correctly, simply smirked at her and traced her finger over one of the glasses she polished as the one in white spoke. "I see you're still hard at work, what's it like being part of the middle class now?" Melanie asked with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"I believe I am acclimating quite well." Winter said in a quiet voice as she leaned in.

"My have the mighty have fallen." Militia said with a giggle, following by another giggle of the exact same sound.

"Ignore them if you want to stay sane for the next few days." Junior said before Winter could give the two twins a piece of her mind. "They're just like that, you'll get used to them."

"Awe, thanks J!" The twins cheered.

"Eventually…" Junior added as an afterthought.

"Wow, asshole." Militia said with a huff.

"Dickhead." Melanie followed up.

"Mhm." Junior simply hummed, not at all invested in what they thought of his opinion of them. In the end, they would stand beside each other against anything. This was just how they showed affection to each other. Winter didn't know if she found that amusing, or concerning. But she knew that it was definitely a mixture of the two.

"Where is Diam?" She asked instead, hoping that the two twins didn't turn their curses at her for no other reason then they felt like it.

"Oh, he went to find that Torchwick guy." Militia said with a shrug, followed by a non committed grunt from her twin in white.

The glass in Winter's hand shattered as she clenched her hand into a fist, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the twins. So much so that they actually found themselves gulping nervously under her glare. Neither of them really knew what to say next, nor did they know how or why what they said was wrong. As much as they love to mess with the former Schnee heiress, she was still a Huntress capable of kicking their asses to Atlas and back, and still have enough stamina for another round trip.

"You… didn't know?" Junior asked Winter suddenly, saving the twins from imminent interrogation tactics.

Winter simply threw the crumbled piece of paper she had in her pocket for safekeeping into his chest. He caught it quickly and crumbled it to see what it said. Once he read the contents of the paper, which was even signed by his new boss. He sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"So that's why he said to keep you in the club…" He muttered to himself.

"Diam took _my_ little sister to go see Roman Torchwick!" Winter whisper screamed at the former club owner, to which he held his hands up in surrender as to not aggravate her even further.

"How did this even happen!?" She asked loudly as she stormed out from behind the bar, and headed toward her private room.

* * *

 **Three days earlier…**

* * *

It was late at night in The Club. Well, now it was renamed _The Darkness._ Diam sat in the center of the dance floor on an elevated plane he decided to snap into existence, and played the piano as he always did. This time he was trying to learn a new song called 'Rain', by some unknown musician that he didn't care enough to find out.

This time he was fully clothed in his dark purple suit, it would not do well for one of his red glassed henchmen to find him in the nude playing the piano. Even if the cushion of the seat felt comfortable pressed against his lower cheeks. Not only that but Diam has actually started to be naked _less_. Finally, he has learned not not everyone approves of his nude body, only in the bed, and only as a last resort to seduce someone if he is just bored.

He was trying at least.

He does have a plan to go visit Roman Torchwick however, the man who helped 'officially' create his identity. Diam could have done it himself, being the God of Darkness and all. But he saw that he didn't have to always rely on his Godly prowess for the smallest of tasks. After that, he supposed he would ask some of the other humans with the animal parts for directions to the White Fang, he was sure that one of them would be stupid enough to actually give him directions to the place. But if there was one person who could steer him in the right direction, it was the orange haired thief.

He would have gone to Junior about it, his new personal information broker. But since they _just_ started working together, he wasn't sure he could trust him yet. Diam could use his powers to see if he could trust the man or not, but that would suck the fun out of this human thing he was trying out.

He perked up at the sound of bare feet stepping across the dance floor behind him. Diam didn't turn to face it, but the little pause he made between keys was enough to let the person behind him know that he knew they were there.

"If you are here to assassinate me I'm afraid I am going to have to erase your existence." Diam said with zero fear in his voice as he continued to strike the keys with grace.

"That's not even close to the reason I came to see you." The young heiress' voice sounded off behind him, making Diam feel a brief moment of panic as he realized that the heiress he thought was safe and asleep in her room was in fact _not_ asleep.

"Oh, hello my littler heiress." Diam said in a saccharine tone as he turned his head to look back at her. His black twisted horns moving along with his head as he did so. "What are you doing up this late? I am positive that this is past the bedtime I set for you."

"You mean curfew?" Weiss countered.

"But of course, how else am I supposed to keep track of you?" Diam asked with a chuckle as he turned back to his piano, ignoring the unamused glare boring into his back. "It's not like I am supposed to protect you for the next month… oh wait."

"I couldn't sleep." Weiss defended herself with a shrug. "You're a Huntsman, right? Fully trained?" She asked next, changing topics right away.

"That is what my records say." Diam said absentmindedly. He then sighed and spun around on his chair fully to face the heiress. She was still wearing the same white dress she wore when he first met her, but her hair was down and she lacked the heeled combat shoes she once had on her feet. The scar was as clear as day, but that wasn't what Diam took immediate notice of.

She had her weapon and dust cylinders on hand.

"Are you sure you're not trying to assassinate me?" Diam asked with a chuckle, gesturing to her weapons. "You certainly look like you are."

"I'm not here to assassinate you!" Weiss raised her voice at him and stomped one of her feet in indignant pouty anger.

"Alright, alright. I'll believe you for now." Diam laughed as he played the piano with one of his hands to his side. "So, what _are_ you here for?" He asked next. He figured the little Schnee wanted something from him, that seemed to be the only reason she would stay up until this time to get him alone, since in the day he would be too busy setting things up and attending meetings for his business. Since it was _technically_ his job to keep her happy and safe until Beacon, he would humour whatever request she had for him.

Weiss stood up straight, cleared her throat, and bowed her head slightly in a show of respect that actually flattered the God, it wasn't often a mortal bowed down to him. The last time that happened led to the complete annihilation of most of the world's population. So this was a nice change of pace.

"I would like for you to train me." Weiss requested indulgently, keeping her head bowed and her voice sharp yet soft at the same time. "P-P… Please."

"Wow, that sounded painful." Diam commented, and leaned forward in his seat. He technically didn't need to sleep since he could just use his powers to keep his human body awake. So he could stay up for years without getting sleepy. Of course Gods still needed to sleep from time to time, and it would take a few years give or take until they woke up naturally, and he did a lot of sleeping while his brother and he flew around the emptiness of space creating and destroying planets on a whim.

"Will you?" Weiss continued, raising her face up to look into his dark purple eyes.

"Hm… Why do you want me to train you?" Diam asked, genuinely curious as to what her answer is to be.

"I need to get better." Weiss answered immediately.

"Why?"

"So I can become a Huntress."

"Why?"

"I… want to protect people."

Diam leaned in, and his eyes glowed a very small amount.

"Why?"

"I…" Weiss looked left and right uncomfortably, she has never been questioned like this before. Not from journalist's, nor from her father, and she was used to questioning. She was a Schnee, she had to be used to things like that. "I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me Miss Schnee." Diam said in a flat serious tone, for once not smiling like he usually was all the time. "If it is one thing I despise the most… it is liars."

"I…" Weiss gulped nervously, feeling a foreign feeling run through her body. "I want to heal the damaged reputation of the SDC, I want to bring it back from the dark spot it is in now because of what my father has done to it over the years he has been married to my mother."

"I've heard that your mother isn't exactly a public figure anymore." Diam pointed out, leaning back and ignoring the pained look on the young girls face. "She's a drinker I've heard, always hiding away in her private quarters. There are rumours that she even invites some of the male maids into her room from time to time, are those true?"

"I-I think I'll go, thank you for your time." Weiss suddenly said, spinning around and almost breaking into a sprint. But she yelped and nearly fell backward when Diam appeared in front of her before she could even take a step. His eyes were a faint glowing purple, and his hair seemed to move with wind that wasn't there, but his face wasn't angry, or threatening. He only seemed amused if anything else, and the smirk of it returned as he puffed away at a cigarette Weiss didn't know where he got from.

"Tell me, Weiss." No Miss Schnee, no heiress, just Weiss. Her name. The first time he has called her as such since around the time they first met.

"What is it that you _truly desire_?"

Weiss' ice blue eyes got a light tint of purple in them for a second, before returning to its usual color. Her breathing got harsher as the emotional barrier she has had up for years became broken, and a tear fell from her eye before she even started to speak again.

"I hate my father!" She cried, already shocking the God of Darkness at her complete honesty. "He is so cruel, not only to me, but my sister as well. He favours our brother Whitley, who he has been personally grooming to take over just in case I fail him. But even now I've gotten messages that even he has been getting the brunt of his anger, and we've only been gone for two days!" She continued. "On my tenth birthday, he confessed to my mother that he never loved her, and he only used her for the Schnee name. He is the reason she is the way she is right now. Not only that, but I feel like I have so much pressure on myself all the time. I have to be perfect, if I couldn't play the piano, I had to sing, and since I was great at singing. My father of course found a way to profit off of it."

"I'm not my father's daughter, I am simply a tool to deepen his pockets with money. A-and I don't want to be like him… I want to be a Huntress, I want to protect people. I want to prove everyone wrong. I want to be independent, and I want to help stop this foolish racist actions against the faunus."

Weiss just kept going, and for the first time in his human life. Diam didn't know what to do. He wasn't even egging her on to speak anymore, his power completely left her body. She had all these emotions locked inside her mind and he just opened the floodgates. She went on about how and why she wanted to be a Huntress, that she wants to bring her mother out of the dark place she was in at the moment. All of that, and more. The bastard Jacques even beat her when she tried to rebel against him. She even confessed to despising her sister for leaving her when she did to go join the military. Allowing Weiss to become the new heiress of the SDC, and all the pressure to be shoved onto her shoulders.

When she finished, she actually went to _him_ for comfort. Wrapping her small arms around his waist and pushing her face into his chest. Diam didn't hug back at first, not really knowing _how_ to hug was the main reason. But he settled his hands on her shoulders, allowing her this moment.

He felt bad for her…

The God of Darkness felt empathy, and sympathy for the girl…

For a mortal…

Diam didn't know how to feel about that. His brother will certainly chew his ear off for it later. He even felt cruel for forcing it out of her like he did, even if she did the rest herself. He was the one tore down what little remained of her defences.

But what bothered him more was that for some reason, he didn't want to stop holding her until she stopped crying. It took some time, but she did eventually stop. The God in disguise lead her to the seat next to his piano, and picked up the bottle of wine he had left there for another time. Now seemed like a good time for a drink however.

"Drink." Diam said in a way that didn't leave any room for argument.

Weiss took the drink without fighting back, and took small sips of it while Diam drank from the bottle itself. He slammed it back down on the piano, making her jump. But he looked at her with a soft gaze and a smile.

"Do you still play the piano?" Diam asked suddenly.

"I…" Weiss didn't know how to answer at first, but found the words she wanted to say quickly. "It has been a while… I am very rusty now."

Diam nodded in understanding. "Play with me." He offered, and gestured to the pianos of the keys. It was the first time he was going to allow a mortal to touch his piano, much less play it.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, getting the wrong idea _somehow_.

Diam rolled his eyes. "Play a song heiress, here I'll start."

He started playing before she could make any more foolish protests, playing a song he knew she would be good at. **[The World]** He played the more complicated part, and it didn't sound right. Mostly because he was purposely not playing the key that brought the whole song together. But even then, it still sounded wonderful to Weiss' ears.

Hesitantly, she started playing the keys that Diam was leaving for her on the left side of the piano. Quickly, the song started coming together, and the two of them started laughing and having fun as they continued. Even switching places at one moment so that Weiss would be the one playing the more complicated part.

As the song **The World** came to a close, their laughter subsided. But even than, the smiles stayed on their faces. Diam looked to the young girl in the eyes, and she looked back up at him. The trust she now displayed in her gaze made Diam feel some warm feeling in his core. He just passed it off as a human thing.

"Get some sleep heiress… Weiss." He corrected himself.

Weiss' smile faltered a little bit.

"Will you…" She didn't want to finish her question, but Diam still knew what she wanted from him.

"Yes, yes. I'll train you." Diam relented, chuckling as he heard Weiss throw her fist up in the air and whisper scream yes. "On one condition." He said as he held a single finger up, Weiss noticed it right away.

"What is it?"

"Do not let anyone know that I am training you, I would like this to remain a secret if possible." Diam said.

Weiss smiled and nodded her head.

"Deal."

* * *

 **The Next Night...**

* * *

Weiss wasn't going to say it, but she already regretted her decision. Diam was a much different trainor than any of her previous trainors hired by her father prior. He was an expert in close quarters combat, and was faster than anyone she has ever seen before. She doubted that even the most experienced Huntsman could keep up with him in terms of raw speed.

He didn't even need to use a weapon to defeat her. He simply used his semblance to teleport around and a single aura empowered finger to stop Myrtenaster from getting anywhere close to his body. On top of everything else, his aura reserves seemed to be endless. Which only put him at an even greater advantage.

"You focus too much on how you move." Diam scolded as he blocked another strike with his finger. "There is no need for dramatics in combat, I am sure that the White Fang won't care about it, and I _know_ the Grimm won't give two shits before they rip you apart."

He disarmed her in a flash, gripping her wrist and twisting it so that it weakened her grip on the hilt of her rapier, and then with his other hand. Somehow managed to make her flip forward over herself and for her back to slam into the floor beneath them. She cracked one eye open to see Diam inspecting her sword with a curious look on his face.

"Well, the craftsmanship on the blade is surprisingly well done. But it could use a few fixes." He said as he pointed the tip of the sword almost directly into Weiss's nose. It was no Relic of Destruction, but it would do for now. "Yield."

"I yield." Weiss said right away, not liking the thought of having her own sword being used against her one bit.

Diam smirked and flipped the sword in his one hand so that he was now holding it by the blade. Weiss gripped the hilt and allowed the strong man to pull her back up to her feet with just one hand.

When she stood up on her own, she dusted down her combat skirt, and checked the dust in Myrtenaster just in case they were still in healthy condition.

"What do you think?" Weiss asked nervously. Diam struck her as the perfectly honest one, even when the truth is harsh to listen to. But that is what she wanted…

"Your form could use work." Diam started. "You have a light frame, so you are not as strong as I, or most other Huntsman or Huntresses I assuming. So you will need to focus more on speed and skill with precise attacks. Strangely enough, I've noticed that you have been swinging your rapier like you would a normal sword instead of thrusting." He reached for her weapon, and she allowed him to take it from her hands. "I trust that you know that the pointy side is what does the real damage, correct?"

"Of course I do!" Weiss exclaimed, a little red in the face for finding out something she honestly didn't know she was unconsciously doing. "What can I do about that?"

"Well… I have an idea." Diam said with a smirk, the kind of smirk that told Weiss that he definitely did have an idea. Of sorts.

With a flash of purple on the tip of the two fingers on his left hand. Diam dragged the purple flame across Myrtenaster. Weiss was about to ask him what he was doing, but she stopped herself and opened her mouth in awe when she saw her rapier become sharper around the edges, but still thin. It still kept the point on the end, but instead of a rapier, it was now more of a thin sabre. Similar to her sister's.

"Instead of fixing your weakness, why don't we turn that weakness into a strength without even changing the style of which you fight?" Diam said with a chuckle as he tested the weight of the blade. It felt perfect in his hands, but it wasn't his sword. He handed it back to Weiss, who was surprised at the slightly heavier weight. But after a few practice swings, it felt more than perfect in her hands.

"This… this is incredible!" Weiss exclaimed happily. "How did you do this?"

"Magic." Diam said with an amused shrug.

Weiss rolled her eyes at his quip, but would allow him to hold what secrets he wanted to keep to himself. His semblance was more mysterious than anything she has ever known before. With so many abilities, it was a wonder to her how Diam Grimm wasn't already known all over Remnant.

"Thank you for this Mister Grimm, I will not let you down!" Weiss said next, bowing her head in gratitude toward him.

Diam felt that warm feeling in his core again, but he shrugged it off with a smile as he patted Weiss' shoulder and pushed her back. "We aren't finished yet, it is time to train with something I have noticed that you must lack in."

Weiss went serious again, and she awaited for him to tell her what it was. They had another hour before she would be sent to go to sleep, so if it was something they could start on right away. She would welcome the challenge.

"Unarmed combat."

Weiss did not welcome this challenge.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"And that's how we got here." Diam ended his story as he sat around a round table with Roman Torchwick and his little minion. He doesn't remember her name, but it definitely started with an N or something.

"Diam, you know when I asked the question 'How did you find me', I was not giving you permission to tell me a story of what you've been doing for the past year and a half." Roman said with a chuckle.

They've been there for hours, Diam has been telling him the story of what he has been doing. _Everything,_ he has been doing. The two of them were on good terms after the first time they met. Even though the first time they met Diam _accidentally_ disintegrated one of his underlings because he looked disgusted by his beautiful black twisted horns. Roman was more scared to go against his orders after that happened than he was doing so out of the kindness of his heart or because of the money. At the time however, the God in disguise seemed to have realized his error and apologized by giving him a few hundred thousand Lien. After that, all was well.

"Why did you bring me with you again?" Weiss asked, barely resisting the urge to try and arrest Torchwick herself. "And why are you not arresting this man!?"

"I am glad you asked my little heiress." Diam took another huff out of his cigar that Roman offered him. That was a lie, Diam asked him for it and Roman wasn't feeling brave today. "Mister Ginger here is going to help your sister and I find the bad guys, and you're here because you kept pestering to let you get out of the club."

"I didn't mean take me to the most renown crook in the world!"

"Why thank you." Roman said with a chuckle, taking the insult as a compliment. "Sadly though, that is a grave exaggeration. I am at most the most wanted criminal in three of the kingdoms, Vale, Atlas, and Mistral."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Why not Vacuo."

"No one cares about Vacuo, that's why. Only thing expensive enough to steal over there is sand." Roman spat out like it was something disgusting in his mouth.

"Now now, let us not stray too far from the topic at hand." Diam said before Roman can go on one of his usual monologues.

Diam leaned in over the table, getting a serious demeanor all of the sudden. Even though it has only been a few days, Weiss knew what that demeanor and look meant. It was a look of pure seriousness, one that meant that he was no longer in a joking mood. The first time she saw it was when she asked about his family just out of curiosity. It wasn't hard to find out what he felt about them once he gave her the fiercest of glares. Even Neo tried to become one with her seat when Diam leaned in, the first time she met him he made quite the first impression on just how easily he could kill a person even with them having a full aura.

"Tell me Roman," Diam spoke up as he let a purple flame flare up on one of his fingers. "What can you tell me about the White Fang?"

Roman cleared his throat, and pulled his chair deeper into the table. He was very nervous, and rightfully so. But he has always been a man who was able to get out of most situations not with violence, but with his speech.

"The White Fang eh…? Yeah, I know about some of their whereabouts." He said honestly. Roman liked to think he was good at reading people, and he really was. But this guy gave him all the negative signals. Run. Flee. Don't piss off. Listen or die.

It was really similar to a certain woman he knew…

"Oh? That's nice," Diam smiled. "Where is their leader?"

Roman widened his eyes slightly at the blatant request for knowledge, that really wasn't something he was expecting. Something like that was a kind of request that he couldn't say no too. Not to someone like him.

 _Why do I always get the scary ones?_ Roman thought to himself as he tried to come out with some kind of answer. Honestly, he didn't really know _who_ exactly was the leader of the White Fang in the Vale division. Sienna Khan was the true leader, and everyone knew about her. However it was well known that she was _not_ in Vale in the underground. So Roman was able to put together that Diam was in fact not even looking for that woman. But if not Sienna Khan, than who?

Roman widened his eyes at a thought.

Could he steer him to go after _her_?

"I don't know exactly who the leader of their little organization is… but I do know of someone who's able to order them around however she wants." Roman said with a smirk. Neo kicked him under the table and gave him a warning glare. But Roman simply ignored her. This guy erased another guy for just looking at his horns weird by just snapping his fingers. As far as he believed, that was more terrifying than being burnt alive. Besides, it wasn't like that terrifying woman was going to keep him around after she got what she wanted.

"And I didn't even have to egg it out of you." Diam said with a snort and looked to his left. "See that heiress? That's Detective work right there."

"I don't know what kind of Detective goes to a master criminal for information…" Weiss whispered underneath her breath, desperately hoping that Diam didn't hear her.

Oh he heard her, and he was going to make her pay with another unarmed sparring session later on tonight. Diam was just going to let the little heiress believe she got away with that one, just so he could see her face when he calls her out on it later.

"So who is the 'she' we're talking about here?" Diam asked instead, focusing his purple eyed gaze on Roman's emerald green ones.

Neo kicked Roman under the table again, this time a lot harder. The only reason Roman didn't cry out in pain was because of his aura. The mute was going to be livid, but he saw this as a chance to get away from that women's clutches. And hey, even if it failed and Diam got himself killed. It would take no skin off his back, he would just have to find another way to get away from her later on.

Roman smiled as he opened his mouth to say her name, and spill everything she told him.

"Her name is Cin-"

The door to their little alleyway office was kicked down as soon as he began to speak. Roman had to duck to the side to avoid an spear of ice that would have stabbed him in the heart if he didn't move out of the way. Neo sprung into action immediately and went after their attacker.

Diam simply sighed and slumped his head against the table, even as it was cut in half down the middle. He mumbled a curse to himself even as Weiss had to jump out of the way of a silver blade that might have accidentally hurt her if she didn't move in time.

Roman jumped in and knocked the woman to the side. She stayed on her feet. Now that she wasn't moving at the speed of a Neo. Her features could finally be seen. Purple and white hair, ice blue eyes. Silver sabre that looks suspiciously like it belongs to a Schnee, and of course, a white glyph underneath her feet to bring all of it together.

"Winter!?" Weiss called to her.

"Weiss! Get over here, I'll protect you." Winter said, extending a hand out to her younger sister.

"That won't be necessary Specialist." Diam said in a bored tone. "The heiress is not in any sort of danger."

"You know her?!" Roman asked, clearly not recognizing Winter Schnee as who she really was.

"Later Mister Torchwick. Now, what can I do for you Miss Snow?" Diam asked her.

"Diam…" Winter hissed at him. "What were you doing speaking to Roman Torchwick of all people!?"

"Well before you so rudely interrupted me, I was actually about to get a name and description of the one bossing around the White Fang in these parts. It's how I do things." Diam explained like it was obvious, completely unafraid of Winter and her fury.

"I'd like to not be here anymore if that's okay. Please and thank you." Roman said as he slowly started backing away.

"You will not be going anywhere as of yet Mister Torchwick, I am not quite finished with you yet." Diam said sternly.

"Yes, you can explain yourself from behind the bars of a maximum security prison in Atlas." Winter added.

"Lady, trust me on this. There is no prison with enough maximum that I won't be able to get out of." Roman said as he patted Neo on the shoulder. Right next to him would be his get out of jail free card with an infinite amount of uses. It was one of her many wonderful quirks and the second main reason he always kept her around.

"Quiet you." Winter demanded with an accusatory finger, which quickly shifted to Diam. "I can't be quiet about this Diam, we are supposed to be partners. We were supposed to be working _together_ on this case."

"Specialist!" Diam feigned shock, and covered Roman's ears with his hands. "Not in front of the criminal mastermind!"

Winter narrowed her eyes at him knowingly.

"Okay, fair point." Diam said with a sigh. "He has been my contact for quite some time Specialist."

Winter stared at him for a few more second, before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. "Why didn't you tell me this? We are supposed to be partners."

"To prevent this exact course of events." Diam said easily. "Forgive me Specialist, but you are the by the book kind of person."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"In this case, yes." The God said honestly. "I was going to tell you what i've been doing tonight to be fair. How did you even find the little heiress and I?"

Winter answered by pulling out her scroll, and showing the screen to the party of four before her. It showed a high tech GPS map of Vale, and a little red beeping dot where they are currently located.

"You put a tracker on me?" Diam asked, hardly amused with the idea.

"Not you." Winter corrected, and then looked to her younger sister.

"You put a tracker on me!?" Weiss asked, highly offended and felt a feeling of violation. "Why?"

"Weiss, you know what we are doing here. _Who_ we are investigating. We are Schnee's Weiss, just from being born we have a target on our back. What would have happened if the White Fang got to you while Diam and I were away? How would we find you- even _if_ we could find you?" She explained, and with each point she put up it made Weiss sag her shoulders more and more.

Weiss just wanted to get out of that club for a day, and while she hardly implied that she was okay with attending a meeting with a criminal. She knew that Mister Grimm would protect her. But that's besides the point, there's always the _if_ , and the _if_ is usually the most terrifying thing to think about.

"I apologize Winter… I didn't think that far ahead, and just assumed Mister Grimm would protect me." Weiss said with a sigh, mentally scolding herself. She was never one to _not_ use her head in situations like these, ever since that night with Mister Grimm when they played the piano, she has been feeling happier. She doesn't know if it was part of his semblance or anything, but she has grown more naive to the way things are in life.

"He would have," Winter agreed, and used a glyph to slam the door shut behind her when Roman tried to sneak out on his own since Neo was too busy gushing over the sisterly love being displayed before her. She even had a tissue in one of her hands and she was sitting on the other half of the table like it was a chair. "But every man and woman has their limits, the White Fang would have stopped at nothing to get to you."

Diam snorted.

Winter ignored him. "But I do accept your apology." She said as she walked up to her sister, and smiled down at her. Placing a soft hand on her shoulder. "I am just glad you are okay."

"Yes well, enough of that." Diam bugged in, ruining the moment before it even started. "Sisterly love, yes, very beautiful. Roman, what were you about to tell me before we were so _rudely_ interrupted?"

Roman sighed loudly and leaned against the frozen over door, puffing idly at his cigar as he thought on how he should explain this. He already implied that he knew who the person was, so now he was in that hole he dug up for himself. There was no getting out of this, unless he suddenly decided that being a pile of purple dust was a new fashion sense.

"What I am about to tell you all needs to stay between us, if this gets out, you'll be losing your contact." Roman looked to Weiss, and then to the purple haired Winter. "I'm only going to tell Mister Grimm here, sorry girls, business transactions are best done in private."

"You can't be serious." Winter said, crossing her arms and looking to Diam expectantly.

"Listen to the man Winter, I'll tell you what you need to know afterwards. It's not like you won't constantly pester me for it anyway."

"You-" Winter huffed to cut herself off. No, she wouldn't let the man have his fun this time. Besides, he was technically right with his prediction. "Fine, we'll be waiting outside, come Weiss."

"No need, I'll help you with that." Diam said as he brought his hand up in a snapping gesture.

"Wait no I have the car here-" By the time she finished her sentence, Diam already snapped his fingers. The two Schnees were transported back to the club in the matter of seconds by a purple ball of energy. Once they were gone, Diam took in a deep pleasurable breath, and looked back to Roman. It was about time he was able to get away from them for longer than an hour.

Roman on the other hand took note of his apparent teleporting ability. He figured it was some kind of teleportation or spatial semblance. Only that he can choose whether or not he wants to kill the person, and only with a snap of his fingers. That only made it harder for Roman to _not_ tell the guy anything. Though looking back at himself now, he was glad he made the decision to help the guy out in Atlas, he now owed a favour to him. One that he is silently, and unknowingly going to do for Roman.

After fixing what was left of the table, Roman told him everything he knew.

* * *

Diam teleported back to _The Darkness_ after thanking Roman for his assistance. He was a scroll number, a location, and a date. Along with a very interesting name.

Cinder Fall.

A pretty pretentious name if Diam had anything to say about it, and along with this fairy tale about 'Maidens' being more fact than fiction, it wasn't hard to figure out what exactly she wanted, and she was using the White Fang for it. What she wanted was also in Beacon. Coincidentally, that is the same school Weiss is attending, and the same school ran by the man he was going to have a meeting with in just an hour or so.

Winter stormed up to him as soon as she noticed him, ignoring the partiers and pushing by the civilians to get closer to him. She was about to berate him for suddenly teleporting both her and Weiss back to the club without her consent, but when she saw the serious look on his face, combined with the smirk he always wore. Something told her that something _big_ just happened, and he knew all about it.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up a meeting with the Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Diam said with a chuckle.

"What do you know?" She asked loudly over the music.

"Oh you know, things. But that's a conversation for another time." Diam took someones drink and downed it all in one go, ignoring his cries of protest. "I am just so _happy_ today, I am getting so many things done today, and on top of all that, I get to see the Headmaster today!"

Winter didn't feel too good about those choice of words. "Why?" She dared to ask.

Diam grinned.

"Lets just say… He, and I are _old_ friends." He took another drink.

" _Very_ old friends."

* * *

 **And there we go! Another chapter of Detective Grimm in the history books. It's amazing how I nearly wrote this whole chapter in a day. Didn't think I still had it in me after my short break. This was a mixture of feels, and some more plot build up. I wonder what's going to happen next chapter.**

 **I am going to start plugging in the songs that Diam plays on the piano in AN's, and in the story. If you see this:**

 **[Insert song name]**

 **Than that is the name of the piano song that I intended for Diam to play. In this chapter, Weiss and Diam played [The World] together. Cute moments all around**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **P atreon . com(slash) Genatools**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is guys and girls! The next chapter of Detective Grimm. I absolutely love the support this story is getting, thank you all for your reviews and for the follows! I mean, geez. Six chapters in now, and already nearing a hundred followers.**

 **Makes me wonder how my next story is going to be once it comes out once this story is over ;). Those who like original ideas are going to love that one when it comes out.**

 **Now, it is time for the story to continue! Onwards!**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 6- Old Friends**

* * *

Diam Grimm, also known as the God of Darkness, Destruction, Death, Pain, etcetera. Woke up with each of his arms taken by two beautiful twins. He easily remembered the night before as if it just happened yesterday. Which it did.

He yawned and pulled the two twins closer to his body, Melanie and Miltia Malachite were as good as their word. They definitely showed him a good night as they promised. He didn't even have to pay them, it was 'on the house' as they put it. Which was odd, since Diam Grimm was the actual owner of this establishment, and even renamed it to suit his own desires.

After getting a name of a powerful figure, Diam thought it would be time to celebrate. Of course the heiress didn't want to miss out on any of the training that he for some reason promised her. Luckily at the time he still had that plan to force her to learn how to fight without her weapon, so begrudgingly, he trained her so hard that she passed out on the ground, and had to be carried back to her room by her dear Specialist of a sister. Violet Snow. Every time he thinks about that name a smile grows on his face, he truly had that General in the palm of his hand, and could practically do whatever he wanted. Freedom like that felt invigorating.

The Specialist of course didn't take too kindly to watching her younger sister be trained to the point of aura, and physical exhaustion. But she did keep in mind that it was _her sister_ that wanted Diam to not hold back as much as he was in order to help her get better. _How_ she thought getting absolutely destroyed by Diam when he was using just one arm was help to her, he didn't know. But at that point, he was willing to do anything in order to get back to celebrating. He did believe it to be most important to keep his human mind and body relaxed, and it surprised him how much of his Godly power he was able to use in that form, it truly made him a God among men. Something that his _brother_ apparently didn't enjoy the idea of.

So, after that whole dispute with the heiress was settled, the two twins waltzed up to him like they owned the place. Trying to tease _him_ of all people - No, not people, Gods. So of course, he had to show them how he differed from all of the other mortals.

Now here they were, lying in a king sized bed, clothes scattered throughout the bedroom, and utterly satisfied with themselves. The rumours about them were true, they could even make a God cu-

"Brother, please dress yourself." A divine voice called to him, and with a exasperated groan, Diam cracked his eyes open to see the golden glow of his brothers body standing at the foot of his bed.

"You know, I could set you up with some of these humans we created." Diam commented with a yawn. "You could use a good fuck."

"Brother, really?" The God of Light asked, shaking his head with disappointment. "You know that I am not one interested in such activities. I am a God, if I wished to reproduce, I would-"

"I don't need to know _how_ you would reproduce, brother." The God of Darkness said with a gag. "Seriously, you need to learn what jokes are."

"Or you could stop assuming I would know the meaning of every word that comes out of your mouth." The God of Light countered.

"Hah! So you do have jokes." Diam said with a laugh. Then sat up in his bed, disturbing and waking up the two women he had with him.

"Mmm whuh?" Militia muttered as she rubbed her eyes, narrowing them confusedly at the being of light. "Is that a guy made of some gold shit?"

"I… think?" Melanie said as she narrowed her eyes at the being as well, not really knowing if what she was seeing was actually there. "How much did we drink last night?"

"Oh ladies, we drank more than alcohol last night." Diam said with a wink. Just like that, the twins figured out how they got in that position.

"Hah! I told you he would be good sis."

"Mhm~, Maybe next time we can have this glowly guy do it with us, make it a foursome."

"Ooo~, did you hear that brother? They want you, and let me tell you. I've found out why mortal men absolutely _adore_ twins women." Diam said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

The God of Light was actually able to express how he had enough of this, and with a wave of his hands. Made the girls fall back to sleep, erasing the memory of his appearance as he did so.

"Brother, there was no need for that, come on now." Diam protested with a sag of his shoulders.

"I did you a favour brother, they will not remember the night you had together. Nor will they remember myself." The God of Light explained proudly.

Diam gasped, something like this was completely uncalled for. "Preposterous! That is _much_ too dire a punishment." He declared as he snapped his fingers, letting a small flash of purple come from the twins heads. "There, now they will remember their night with me, _and_ they will not remember you appearing suddenly at the foot of our bed."

The God of Creation raised one of his barely visible eyebrows. "Why would such a small thing be remembered by these mortal women?"

"So we could do it again!" The God of Darkness shouted indignantly as he teleported himself out of the bed and in front of his Godly brother, shoving a finger into his chest. "Me-damnit brother, you need to pick up on this things! Sex actually feels _great_ , go figure."

"Don't touch me with that finger, I do not want whatever you got on it getting on my body." The God of Light said with an actual shudder, already thinking of a few possibilities of what could be on the tip of that finger.

"Oh please, you are made of literal solid light. It would just burn off of your body."

"I'm sure you'd find a way to get it on me if you so wished.."

Diam rolled his eyes at his brother, and teleported to the corner of his room where he keeps his suits. Absolutely uncaring of the fact that his human body is bare to his brother as he began to put on a dark purple robe over his body.

"So, what is that you came here for brother?" Diam asked as he sat on a hot pink bean bag that he couldn't help but buy, it was just too comfortable for him to ignore. "I know it wasn't just to see how I was doing."

The God of light straightened up as a more serious vibe came from the two. There was a time for the God of Darkness to mess with his brother, and a time for the God of Darkness to actually hear what his brother had to say. After all, it wasn't often that his brother came around and didn't start off with trying to take him back to that dreadful place he called home. It was a great thing that Diam got powerful enough with age and experience that he was at the same power level as his brother, lest he would have already been brought back by now. It was one of the things he _loved_ to keep bringing up around the God of Light, just so he could see his vague expression twist with slight irritation at not having power over his slightly younger brother anymore.

"I have been made aware that you are going to have a meeting with the mortal human Ozma later this day." The God of Light started, his voice serious and flat. Warning his brother to not make this into a laughing matter with just his tone.

Diam looked lost for a few moments, his eyes looking around the room as he tried to remember if he _did_ have a meeting with the man.

"Oh! Yeah, I do have a meeting with him later today now that I think about it." Diam once he jogged his memory. "Are you having our angel spy on me again? You know that she doesn't like being used as a mere servant brother."

"She will do as I say, as will she you. We created her to be our advisor." The God of Light pointed out. "When was the last time you have even spoken to her brother?"

"Eh, semantics. She would have advised me against coming to this world in human form." Diam said with a yawn, already becoming uninterested in this conversation.

"For good reason. We together made specific rules, we are not to return to this planet until the four relics are gathered by the humans. Only then would we return, and judge them to see if they are once again fit to be allowed aid from us."

"And if not, we would destroy them a second time, and leave nothing behind." Diam finished with a roll of his eyes. "Also, been there, done that, and literally wrote the book. I need a little spice in my life brother, and it wasn't like you drilled the rules into my head for the first couple of centuries after we left."

"Yet, you still seek to disturb the balance we have agreed upon."

"Really? _I_ am the one seeking to disturb the balance?" Diam asked, getting angrier the more he thought of that. His eyes glowed purple, and his hair started to move within an invisible wind. When he stood up, he was taller, his God form almost going into full effect.

"Have you truly not been paying attention to _what_ I have been doing? I have not _once_ disturbed this so called _balance_ that _you_ set in place. I have been mingling with the humans, and nothing more. Yes, I've erased, and killed a few of them, but they were not fit to continue their existence. I am playing at the role of Detective, _and_ a Huntsman. So I will be expected to slay my own creations given time." He continued, eyes glowing even brighter. "Of course, lets not forget that three out of the four relics were created by you alone. Knowledge, Creation, and Choice. The only one you _allowed me_ to create, was the Relic of Destruction. This balance you speak of has already been disturbed, and if anything. I am _helping_ keep the balance by doing what I am doing, because the last time I checked, three is _still_ not half of four."

"I admit my own forthcomings brother, I have thought on these facts." The God of Light said in a soft voice, unwilling to push his brother even more lest a divine battle destroy the continent they are present on. "I apologize, but even then. I cannot allow you to see Ozma, or have him figure out who you really are. He is a mortal, but he is very intelligent."

Diam's eyes stopped glowing, and his human body shrunk down to a more reasonable height. He seemed to have realized his own temper flaring, which was more progress in little more than a year than in the eons that the God of Light has know his brother. His expression did not change however, still angry, and still threatening. The next words to come out of the God of Lights mouth would have to be carefully chosen.

"You admit you forthcomings, but you are _not_ sorry brother." Diam said with gritted teeth. "You forget that we are Gods, and I can tell what you are, and are not genuine about. So let me tell you something _heathen_. I am _not_ going to be controlled by you anymore, I will not allow you to influence my choices anymore. I am the God of Darkness, and you will not be able to change _my_ decisions. So go ahead and tell Celeste to stop spying on me, because I am not going to do anything to disturb your _precious_ balance."

"Besides." Diam said in a much calmer tone, patting his brother on the back of his shoulder as he pushed past him. "Even if that fool Ozma does realize who I am, what would he be able to do about it? I _am_ the God of Darkness after all."

The God of Light didn't reply to his brother. Simply looking at him with a flat expression which held no words that could describe what he felt about his brothers rebellion. After a few moments of staring challengingly into each other's eyes, he disappeared from sight, allowing his brother to have this small victory.

Once his brother left, Diam sighed and dressed himself. Shrugging off his robe and putting on his usual dress clothing, starting with his dark purple pants. He glanced over to the girls lying in his bed, still asleep with no signs of waking up. They would wake up in time, probably late to their shift, but at least they would be able to remember the very fun night that they had together. For some reason, Diam took that as yet another victory over his brother.

Despite the heated conversation they had, it was actually a good thing that the God of Light brought up the matter of Ozma and reminded him of what could happen if he would figure out about the very presence he had on this world. It was true that he couldn't really do anything about it, and that was the fun of it truly. He could just not attend the meeting, but he was a Detective, and a Huntsman. He would also get yelled at by the Specialist, and he would rather not have that headache thank you very much.

As if on cue, there was a few knocks on his door. After a quick drink, Diam finished throwing on his dress coat and cleared his voice, preparing to launch some quips toward the Specialist just for fun. It was always fun to mess with her.

He opened the door, and it certainly was not the Specialist.

Instead, it was a beautiful black haired dark skinned woman with shiny golden eyes, and wearing a revealing angelic dress with a skirt that doesn't even go past half her thighs. She would look like an everyday average human or faunus that Diam saw every day in the club. But what set this woman off from the others was her beautiful gold and silver angelic wings which sprouted from her back. She was very tall as well, almost the same height as he was at six foot seven inches. If that wasn't enough to tip him off on who she was, than the unconscious guards at her feet was.

"Celeste?" Diam called to her, not expecting her arrival especially after what happened with him and his brother. "Didn't I just say to stop spying on me?'

"Oh please, _Diam_ , I am the angel of both Light _and_ Darkness. I was created to advise both of the God brothers, not just one of them." The angel corrected, huffing sassily as she folded her wings behind her body.

"Well, at least you are calling me by the name I have chosen for myself." The God in disguise said with a chuckle. "So what? You're going to advise me to go home with my brother? You should know me better than that Celeste."

"If you want me to explain myself, than let me in." Celeste hissed as she crossed her arms.

"Ooo, I like the sass. It must be the part you got from me." Diam said as he stepped to the side, allowing the angel to bend her knees slightly as to fit both herself and her wings into the room. Unlike what most would believe, angels were not able to absorb their wings into their backs and keep them stored there, she had them out all the time. Which made walking through doors difficult.

"You do make up half of me, one of the only things in this universe that you two actually kept a balance with." Celeste said as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "But that is not what I am here for, why did you not come to be for something as serious as this?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"You are going to need to be more specific Celeste, I don't think the two unconscious guards would even understand what you just asked me." Diam quipped, leaning back on a wall.

Celeste rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, I'm sure neither did the two sleeping women in your bed in a state of undress. If you really need me to be specific, I want to know why you didn't come to me for advice on making the decision to make yourself a human body to… 'mingle' with the humans as I believe you put it."

Diam's expression lit up, out of all the Godlike beings he and his brother created to assist in both creation and destruction. Celeste was always his favorite because of their shared beliefs, if she wasn't also beholden to his brother, he would have made her a true God by now, of what was for her to decide. She wouldn't be anywhere near as powerful as he or his brother, but she would have her freedom that both the God brothers knew she wanted.

"I'm sure you overheard my lovely conversation with my brother, that is your reason why I did not go to you for advice on this matter." He gestured to his room. "It would have been problematic if you tried to stop me like I knew you would."

"I wouldn't have, actually." Celeste said, surprising the God of Darkness.

"E-excuse me?" Diam coughed suddenly, his human lungs breathing in too much air too quickly. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"I wouldn't have advised you against it, in fact. I would have encouraged your decision, and urged your brother to do the same." Celeste elaborated softly, letting the words sink in for a few moments. "It would have been good for you two ."

"Good for us how?" Diam asked, tilting his head in confusion. It has been a long time since the God found himself truly confused, and almost speechless. But his angel always found a way to do that to him.

"Because it would have taught you two something importance, something that you yourself have been learning." Celeste said with a proud smile. "You are already being affected by it, I am sure. I am happy for that fact"

"You're going to have to elaborate on that, Celeste. Now." Diam said in a serious tone, leaving no room for questions as he brushed away the hand she tried to put on his shoulder.

Celeste was happy to explain.

"You are learning humility, respect, and even sympathy and empathy. Something ironic coming from the literal God of Destruction. It took a long time for it to really start sinking in, but it is in progress. You are learning to live with your creations in a much more healthy way, and punish those who are deserving of crude acts. Sometimes you even go as far as putting yourself in their shoes, such as you did with the heiress just last night."

Diam laughed out loud, although it sounded empty and bitter. He didn't want to admit it, but a God is not able to lie. He couldn't deny it either, most of what his angel has told him was true, and it would have been foolish and immature to try and deny it. As she was speaking he couldn't help of think of the night before when he was having that talk with the heiress he has been tasked with protecting, and hiding. Failing at the latter of those tasks more the former, it wasn't his fault that the heiress could get so annoyingly loud. So instead, he opted for remaining silence, keeping his thoughts to himself.

"You refuse to deny it, that is also a good sign." Celeste pointed out.

"Yes, yes, shut up." Diam said with a wave of his hand. "Enjoy the victory while it lasts, I swear if I was able to lie no one would be able to figure out how I function."

"Which was why both you and your brother made a blood oath to never lie." Celeste remarked cheekily, that was the one thing that was able to actually get a reaction out of the God of Darkness, a serious one at that. "That blood urn _is_ somewhere on this planet, if you were to find it…" She left what the results of what would happen unsaid, it was rather obvious to the God after all.

"Oh you cheeky little angel, threatening me with a good time." Diam laughed, not entirely on board with the silently suggested idea, but not entirely against it either. The ability to lie would be very… useful, for some situations he has on his mind. "Very well, I appreciate this little reunion talk we had. Is this the part where we hug?" He asked next, spreading his arms out in offering. Smiling cheekily the entire time. "I've noticed that humans adore chest to chest contact, even in a platonic standpoint. So come on, bring it in. Let's see what you've got."

"No. I know you would grab my wings, and I will not allow it."

Diam huffed and put his hands back in his pockets. "You know me so well… in that case, you know what will happen if you keep this spying game up, correct?" He asked in a much more serious, possibly even threatening tone. He was the God of Darkness, and he held the power to destroy almost anything in the universe, lesser Gods and Angels were among that list. The only thing he really could not destroy was his brother.

Celeste rolled her eyes at him again, unafraid of the possible consequences. They both knew that if Diam did anything, his brother would just undo it. That was just something he did if the God of Darkness did anything he was strongly against, and it worked the other way around. That was what sparked the sibling rivalry that has lasted since the dawn of time itself.

"You know I cannot go against his orders, neither am I to yours. So I will have to still keep track of what you do. Contradictory orders are cancelled out, you know this."

"I do, but the intimidation tactic was still worth a shot." Diam said as he allowed his eyes to dim down to a normal color. "I must be getting rusty if it didn't work on you."

"Perhaps…" Celeste said quietly, looking away. Diam used to be able to intimidate her all the time, and she did not like remembering those moments of constant fear of erasure. Times have changed of course, but the insecurity was still there. Luckily, the God of Darkness was now mature enough to not prey on that weakness of hers.

"Well then, Celeste. I have a counter order prepared for you now that you've got my brain 'jogging' as it were." He smiled, getting the angels attention once again. "Instead of making a contradictory order to not listen to my brothers wishes, instead I shall ask you to do the same thing to him as he has told you to do to me."

"You… want me to spy on him in return?" When Diam nodded his head and grinned, she grew confused. "Diam, I am a powerful being, true. But even I am not able to be in two places at once. No matter how fast I am."

"You don't need to be, when you go to tell him about what I am doing, simply listen carefully on the words that slip through those golden lips of his. Then when we meet again, tell me what you think his intentions are." Diam explained, ending the briefing with a shrug.

"That's it?" Celeste asked, just making sure there wasn't some kind of catch to this new task of hers.

"That is it." Diam nodded, smile getting even wider. "Of course, when it comes down to it I will not be forcing you to do what I say, I may be the God of Darkness, but I am a merciful God." If she could forget the times where he wasn't so merciful, to herself or the lesser Gods that he and his brother created, she might have believed that. "If there is a threat to your safety or anything equally as drastic, you may cease following the request."

"...Very well." Celeste said after thinking on it for a few moments. It was ironic to her, the God of Light did not make requests, but orders, and the God of Darkness made requests, and rarely orders, and actually put her safety as a priority. That put the Dark God in her regards, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Good! And with that, I shall leave before these lovely ladies wake up and ask for a second round." He said with a wink, spinning around on his heel and facing the door to hsi room once more. He was about to step out, but he made a sound of realization and peeked his head back into the bedroom to look at her.

"Do make sure that you do not injure or kill any more of my guards, I'll let it slide for now. But I read in a book that a good lord should always keep their employees safe, and happy." Before she could even reply, he shut the door behind him. She could have gone after him, but it was a whole process getting herself and her large angel wings through the door without completely destroying the door. So all Celeste could do was sigh and shake her head.

Out of curiosity, she looked around the bedroom to see if she could find the book that the God in disguise referred to. Not even sparing a glance lasting more than a second on the two naked and sleeping twin women. When her eyes settled on an upside down magazine next to Diam's bright pink bean bag chair, her eyes lit up triumphantly.

Slowly and meticulously, Celeste made her way across the room, being careful so that her wings do not touch or knock anything over. Because if she got anything… unhygienic on her wings, she would have to burn down the building.

Diam would understand, in time.

She bent over to pick up the magazine, her eyes looking over the cover reading the title in the primitive language in which the humans speak in. There was a Godly language that the Gods spoke in, but rarely do they actually speak it with one another.

' _How to be a good Lord to your Slaves ~ Part 3. Rated XXX'_

Ignoring the sticky substance on the first page, Celeste went on to read the magazine out of curiosity. She didn't have much else to do anyway.

After a mere few moments of reading, the angel burned that magazine out of existence with her holy hellflame.

* * *

Waking up the Specialist was… a delicate process, to say the least. Diam knocked on the door to her shared bedroom with the heiress, and while she was still just _slightly_ angry at him for beating to ever living snot out of her younger sister, she was still a rational woman.

If she wasn't so unique in terms of a mortal standpoint, Diam wouldn't have played at this role of Detective for as long as he have so far. He even went as far as to test his abilities on the other Schnee's, such as that Whitley boy, her father, and of course the heiress. He managed to turn the boy into a good boy, outwit the father, and become a mentor to the heiress. But he hasn't been able to do _anything_ to the Specialist as of yet, besides annoy her sometimes.

The God was even able to influence the General of the Atlesian military, and apparently his brother has had _nothing_ to do with this. Which was honestly hard to believe for him, but that damn blood oath they made serves as an alibi in his brothers favour. But if not him, than who? There was no other God more powerful than them, and very few of the lesser Gods they created were even still alive because unlike Diam and his brother, they did not have an eternal life.

As much as he would like to question the Specialist about it right now as she drove them to the air docks where a Bullhead would take them to Beacon, (She got her car back after he teleported her and her sister, apparently a Schnee had a lot of influence in the two truck business.) she would probably not have any idea what he was talking about, and she would think him even more insane than she already does now.

At least talking about the apparent rules of driving was something for him to keep his mind on. Being able to teleport anywhere and at the snap of a finger was boring sometimes, Diam thought about getting a card, but again _apparently_ he needed a license for it.

Maybe he could go to Roman for that? He would have to shoot him a text, as the mortals put it. All he needed to do was work the scroll device for a few moments.

"Who could you possibly be texting right now?" Winter asked him as they grew neared to their desired destination.

"Oh you know, a friend." Diam said with a wink, enjoying the way her ice blue eyes rolled in her head as she looked away from him and back to the road.

"You know we are going to have to arrest that man for the crimes he has committed one day, you know that right?" Winter asked. "I am allowing it for now because he has proved beneficial to our investigation with the information I have given you, information in which I _hope_ you will be using for good."

"But of course! Who do you think I am? I'll have you know that I am a _God_ of my word." Diam said while feigning offense. "Roman is on borrowed time, he will come to answer for his crimes and atrocities given time. But first I shall focus on the bigger picture, someone who simply steals money without injuring the other mortals is not someone high on my to do list sadly."

Winter stared at him from the corner of her eye for a few moments, as if checking for any sort of sign to tell her that she should be more worried than she is at the moment. But Diam had the look in his eye that told her that he was actually being serious, and while it happened rarely, was something she could trust into looking for.

"Very well… I'll leave him to you for now." She said hesitantly, tracing her eyes back on the road once again at the sight of his smile. Something itched at the back of her mind however, something she needed to ask right away out of irresistible curiosity. "At the moment however, what is the history behind you at the headmaster? You seem to know each other."

"Ah, Ozpin, that is the name he is going by at this point in time, correct?" Diam asked, leaning back in his seat. When Winter didn't respond, mostly likely because she thought it was a dumb question and treated it as such, he took it as his cue to continue. "Moving on, he and I have history, yes. Now I won't say that it is particularly _good_ history. I doubt he'd recognize me as I am right now, but I am sure he will in time."

"And will this history be beneficial or hurtful to the investigation?" Winter asked as they pulled into a private parking lot, seemingly with permission to park there. She waited for him to speak, this was probably the last bit of small talk they were going to have before they went back to business.

"Eh… now _I_ didn't really do much to him." Besides resurrecting him back from the dead about three times, only to then kill him himself. But that was a bit of information he dained to keep to himself. "It was mostly my brother, and by association he _might_ have a bit of a problem with me."

"Is this a _serious_ problem?"

"You're being rather nosey today, may I ask why?"

"'May I ask why' he asks. 'You're being nosey' he says" Winter pinched the bridge of her nose, doing her best to ignore the amused chuckle which escaped from Diam's mouth. "I am asking because of the fact that the headmaster of Beacon Academy is someone we need in our good wishes, as representatives of Atlas-"

"Hold on just a second, _I_ am a representative of Atlas?" Diam asked, more than amused with the way Winter realized the mistake she had just made.

"As the representative of Atlas, with an associate Detetive," She rephrased. "It is a concern of mine as a Specialist myself that we would have an uphill battle if you and he cross blades in a battle of wit."

"Hmph, now who's the one with the metaphors." Diam commented.

Winter ignored that comment. "Will it be a problem? I must know now so that I may prepare myself for the possibility of two men holding a grudge against each other."

Now _that_ just made him think of his brother, an unwelcome thought in his mind especially after the earlier conversation he had with the God of Light.

Diam did give it some thought however, would Ozma- or Ozpin, whatever he wanted to call himself nowadays, have a problem with him? Most definitely, it would come with questions, concerns, fear of complete and utter annihilation, and if he was still desperate. Battle. But right now, the God could not answer without giving an explanation.

"No, it won't be a problem." Diam said seriously. "I will make sure of it.

Winter allowed a small smile to creep up the corner of her lips, presumedly out of relief.

"Very well, let's go then."

* * *

The headmaster of Beacon Academy was a very busy man. He had a lot of paperwork to fill out, the beginning of the first semester was right around the corner, and still things were not quite as refined as he would like for them to be.

Luckily, that was what he had Glynda Goodwitch for. Deputy headmistress, and Professor of the Combat studies course. She would be the one to take over once the lifespan of his current body ran out of time, something they have already gone over on more than one occasion. While reincarnation might have been something most people would have liked, after a few hundred lives it just gets plain depressing. At least he had his coffee though, that always helped him get through the days.

"Remember that you still have the meeting with the Atlesian Detectives." Glynda reminded him as she slapped another mound of paperwork on his desk. "They should be arriving any minute now, be prepared for anything they may ask you for."

"But of course Glynda, I am anything if not prepared." Ozpin said with a nod, and for once, Glynda could agree. "They are here to investigate the abnormal White Fang activity, am I correct?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, Specialist Winter Schnee, and…" Glynda readjusted her glasses, just to make sure she was reading the next name correctly. "A Detective Diam… Grimm. Yes, that his is surname."

"Hmph, I assume he is from one of the outside villages." Ozpin said with a quiet amused snort. "The surname Grimm is not as uncommon as one may think, some families are… unorthodox, to say the least."

"Hm, you may be correct. It says here that he is a Huntsman hailing from Haven, top of his class in almost every regard. He has been off duty for quite some time, but has become active once more just recently. He is a faunus, and James apparently holds him in high regards."

Glynda narrowed her eyes at another piece of information.

"He is also apparently the owner of multiple nightclubs, all are called _The Darkness_. Hm, it seems like we are about to have another one of _those_ kinds of people." She said with a soft shudder, thinking of a certain black haired red eyed man that constantly does his best to annoy her whenever he was around.

"This man sounds like quite the character, I certainly hope to meet him soon." Ozpin said with a small smile. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but if this Diam man was held in such high regard and had high marks in his classes at the time he was a student. Then he was a potential recruit in the battle against Salem, perhaps he could partner him up with Qrow?

"I can already tell what you're thinking, and no. I think we should wait to get to know him before bringing him into our circle. He may be gifted, but we should at the very least meet with him first." Glynda said with a put upon scowl.

Ozpin actually had the ability to pout before he took another sip of the coffee from his mug, leaning his head on one hand as he looked to her from the corner of his eye. "You know Glynda, sometimes you are just so boring."

Glynda sighed to herself. "Someone has to be."

"What was that?"

"Oh, would you look at that," Glynda looked at her imaginary watch. "Specialist Schnee and Detective Grimm have arrived early, they are on the way up as we speak."

"Ah, I see. What a coincidence…" Ozpin cleared his throat and tried to make his desk look neat. "Let us get this meeting over with then."

/-/

The recognition was almost immediate, even with the God of Darkness being disguised in human form. It almost made him laugh out loud when he saw the face of Ozma in his current form utterly contort with several different emotions. Shock, anger, awe, wrath, helplessness, and many others Diam did not bother to mentally list. As his brother warned him, Ozma was very intelligent with time. At this point he may as well be older than most of the lesser Gods that are still around today.

"Why hello old friend." Diam said as he stepped into the office, Winter Schnee in tow just a few feet behind him. He thought it funny to even give the man a mock bow, absolutely ignoring the glare he was getting from the other blonde woman who had very impressive sized breasts. "Did you miss me?"

"Y-you…" Ozpin swallowed nervously.

Glynda moved her eyes away from the purple haired God, focusing on ozpin's emotions. She couldn't even hide some of her shock when she saw just how uncomfortable he was. This was the first time in her life where she witnessed such a serious look of _fear_ on the mans face, he looked utterly terrified.

"Well come on, stand! I'm not like my brother, I assure you. Even though we met for but a day, the differences between he and I could not be more vast." Diam said with a knowing smirk. Aware of exactly what kind of comparison Ozpin was making in his mind.

"Do you two know each other?" Glynda asked finally, having enough of Ozpin's speechless state.

"Glynda I-" Ozpin tried, but was cut off.

"Oz _pin_ , and I are friends from another time, we met _some_ years back before he was the headmaster. Isn't that right?" Diam asked, letting a hint of a threatening tone enter his voice as he stared at the headmaster with his purple eyes.

Ozpin looked like he didn't want to go with what Diam was saying, but knowing what he was capable of, was forced to comply.

"Yes… I hardly recognized you." Ozpin said, managing to control the trembling in his hands as he placed them on the top of his desk.

"Ha! Well, I also had to go under a name change as well, as well as a new look." Diam fluttered his eyebrows as he spread his arms a small distance to his sides, showing his new body off to Ozpin. "So I don't blame you for hardly recognizing me."

"Yes, I… apologize for that." For how Ozpin said that with such bitterness made Diam's smile get even wider. "I would prefer to speak more about or past later on today, if that is okay with you." He said carefully, not wanting to irritate the God even the slightest amount. "I understand that you and your partner here have come here for a reason, I have been briefed about it by General Ironwood himself. What would you like to know?"

"Thank you for having us headmaster." Winter spoke up with a regal bow, silently thanking both him and Glynda for not mentioning how different her hair was at the moment. "As you already know, we are here to investigate the abnormal activities of the White Fang. While working on a case back in Atlas, Detective Grimm here interrogated one of the members of the organization, and allowed us to find out that much of the White Fang are gathering here in Vale. For what, we do not know."

"And that is what we are here to find out." Diam continued for her, his voice dangerously close to how it sounded millenia ago when Ozpin's name was Ozma, except just slightly higher pitched with a hint of an accent. What didn't change was just how divine it sounded, something the God must have been pleased with. "One of the reasons I have become active again as a Huntsman was to assist in the disbandment of the White Fang. Firstly however, the Specialist and I are here to find out what their plans are, and if they are to threaten the city in any way. In fact, we already have a name we would like to run by you."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, he didn't show it. But he was extremely surprised with how the God of Darkness actually sounded like he was serious about this. But what confused him was that if the God really was serious about ruining the White Fang, why wouldn't he just annihilate them all at once? He could destroy every single faunus on the planet with just a snap of his finger, and yet he chooses it to do it… dare he say it, the _mortal_ way. Unfortunately, information about the Gods were scarce, even with the thousands of years of knowledge he has crammed into his head. They were the one thing that Ozpin could not get a bead on whatsoever.

"Very well, if this is an actual threat to Vale, I will be happy to help." The headmaster said. "What do you think about this Glynda?"

He didn't get a response.

He turned his eyes to look to where his deputy was, she still had her back turned toward him, but he couldn't see her face.

"Glynda?"

Still no response.

Winter raised an eyebrow as well, and then glared into Diam's back when she noticed that he was actually staring at the blonde woman as well.

"Glynda!"

"Hm?" Glynda finally snapped out of the trance she was in, and looked back toward Ozpin with an annoyed expression on her face. Her face was flushed with a red color as well…

Was Glynda Goodwitch of all people _blushing_!?

"Apologies, I was…" She bit her lip, glancing back toward the God in disguise and gaining a deeper red blush on her face when he winked at her. "Distracted."

"What did you do to her?" Winter asked, nudging her elbow against her partners side and fixing him a glare.

"Specialist there is no need to worry she's just reacting to me." Diam said with a wink, finding the memory of his first day on Remnant in Atlas an amusing topic.

"I could see that." Ozpin said, to both people as he ran hand down his face. The most trusted member of his inner circle was already compromised, this truly could not get any worse. "I asked you what you think about searching up a name for the… _Detective_ , here."

"Oh, of course!" Glynda exclaimed a little too loudly, feeling a little hot all over her body. "Anything for him- I-I mean, of course, headmaster." She cleared her throat, forcing herself to stop looking at Diam. "It will be done, what name must I look over?"

"Cinder Fall." Diam answered with a smirk, enjoying playing his little games with the blonde Professor. It wasn't like he was forcing her to do anything anyway, just a little bit of magic here, a minor adjustment there, and he was able to feed off of the desire the woman had for him that she usually had a heavy suppressant over. Though, he may have gone a little overboard on this one, everyone noticed. Not that he cared, he found a new woman to enjoy the company of later tonight. "According to my consultant, she is supposedly hailing from the kingdom of Mistral."

"That will make things easier for me, thank you Diam." Glynda said with a smile so rare that it was the first time Ozpin has seen such a thing appear on her face. Especially when she licked her lips suggestively while facing the God in disguise. "Perhaps I could show you the results… tonight?"

"Of course, my nightclub is open until four in the morning tonight after all." Diam fixed a her a flirtatious wink at the woman, one that made her heart skip a beat. "Perhaps we could… come to an agreement of some kind?"

"Yes!" Glynda cleared her throat, regaining some of her composure back as she stood up straight. "I mean, of course. I will be available at that time, I will arrive I assure you."

"I look forward to the experience." Diam replied.

"I believe Miss Goodwitch has work to do, would you like to get to it?" Ozpin asked out loud and over his deputy before she was able to speak again.

"Oh, yes, of course." Glynda said, then took a deep breath. Regaining most of her composure back. "I will get to it right away, if you need me Ozpin, or you." She actually winked at Diam, who chuckled in return while Winter facepalmed herself. "Just give me a call."

"Oh trust me, I shall." Diam said.

As Glynda walked past him and Winter, Diam couldn't help but slap her bottom as she walked by. Earning a giggle- _a giggle_ from the usually strict and stern woman as she practically skipped all the way to the elevator and waved goodbye to Diam as the doors closed in front of her.

Amused, Diam turned to Winter.

"Don't speak, I don't even want to think about whatever you two are going to do." Winter said with a silent gag. "I've known that woman for years, I never knew she could be so… forward."

"I have that effect on people."

"I said stop speaking!"

"Getting back on topic, is there anything else you need from me?" Ozpin asked before any more bickering could continue. As much as he'd love to warn Specialist Schnee about who Diam Grimm really was, he also valued the lives of everyone on the planet. He didn't know if the Gods were as petty as they were back then when he was still called Ozma, but he didn't want to risk it anyway.

"Besides what Diam told you. Nothing else. I thought that we would have had to explain to you the case as to why we're here, but as you said before General Ironwood briefed you on everything already. We just need that name checked out, and I need to forget what I just witnessed today." Winter stopped to process what she had just said. "I didn't mean to say that last part out loud." She said with an embarrassed flush on her face.

"No need to feel embarrassed Miss Schnee, I need to cleanse my memory of that moment as well." Ozpin said honestly.

"If that is the case, then I believe we should have a little conversation." Diam said, staring straight into Ozpin's eyes. "We have much to catch up on. Is that okay with you Specialist?" He asked her.

Winter looked like she wanted to say no, but figured that she didn't have much reason too. They got what they needed, and they even have the staff of Beacon as allies. To deny her partner the request to have a private conversation with an apparent old friend when their work was already done didn't appeal to her.

"Very well, just be back before my sister starts to wonder where you are. You are supposed to be her bodyguard I feel the need to remind you."

"Of course! I would _never_ put the heiress in danger while knowing it."

"Literally yesterday." Is all Winter had to say.

"Tsk, whatever."

Ozpin scolded himself for not realizing that the literal God of Destruction and all that is evil acting as a bodyguard to _Weiss Schnee_. He knew how he should feel about that, but he also didn't like the idea of being erased from existence as of yet.

Winter let herself out of the office soon after he finished thinking that thought, she left him her personal temporary scroll number just in case something came up. He already wanted to call it when he was alone in his office with the God of Darkness, looking at him with that amused expression of his.

"So, what gave me away?" Diam asked after a few moments of silence.

"The horns." Ozpin answered honestly with no hesitation. "I will never forget what your horns looked like, and the purple color also solidified my suspicion. No faunus in this world has horns such as yours."

"I've noticed." Diam said with a chuckle, allowing his eyes to glow and his body to grow. "It has been some time, Ozma." He said as is skin grew purple, and his horns grew longer. "Tell me, how has it been living an immortal life of reincarnation _gifted_ to you by my brother?"

Diam assumed his Godly form, he grew several feet in height, and his clothes disappear from his body as his features became more vague and hard to see. His voice got much deeper, sounding exactly like the voice Ozpin heard all those years ago.

Ozpin stood up along with the transformation, in complete shock and awe to really be seeing the God of Darkness _before_ the relics were gathered.

"It has been a life of hardship… but I have been managing." Ozpin lied.

"Do not lie to me Ozma, I am a God." Diam warned, and then chuckled. "It must have been literal Hell on earth for you. Now you must know why my brother never gave mortals eternal life when they asked him for it many, many times."

"Yes…" Ozpin said quietly, agreeing with the God. It has been true Hell for him, not being able to die. Seeing those he grows close with dying over and over again had nearly broken him.

"Salem must be around as well, the foolish wench. Is she still corrupted with my power as my brother informed me?"

"Yes…"

"Hmph, it seems like the curse of immortality my brother placed on her has also taken its toll." Diam commented offhandedly. "If it were up to me at the time, I would have let you two die together peacefully, the punishment my brother gave unto you was unjust, if anything. Salem was the only one who deserved such a curse. Though, I did think of breaking it myself a few times." Ozpin looked up, confused, and for some reason. Hopeful. "Just to see how my brother would react, but I never did get around to it."

"Why… are you here now?" Ozpin finally asked through his fear.

"Ah, ah, ah Ozma." The God waved his finger. "You know the rules, a mortal shall not make requests of a God without _kneeling._ "

As much as Ozpin wanted to argue the point, it wasn't like he could say no to the God. Begrudgingly, he stepped out from around his desk, trembling the whole time with uncontrollable fear, and kneeled down on one knee before the God of Darkness. Bowing his head as well for added emphasis for his submissiveness.

"Ah, if only Salem was as submissive as you." The God of Darkness said nostalgically. "Now go on, ask your question."

"Why… are you here early?" Ozpin asked hesitantly. "The relics have not been gathered, and the world is still divided. What reason do you have for being here now?"

The God of Darkness shrugged, he already expected that question to be asked.

"I was bored." He said.

Ozpin rose his head to look up at the God, a bewildered expression on his face. "You were… bored?"

The God sighed exasperatedly, and nodded his head. "Yes, I was so bored. Millenia of failed projects with my brother over and over again, no one but him and unimportant lesser Gods and our angel to speak to for entertainment. I don't know why you humans want to go into space, there's _nothing_ there." The God vented, not sounding anywhere near as divine as he did before. "So, I decided to take a vacation, and now here I am!"

Ozpin simply stared at the God in disbelief, he couldn't detect any kind of lie coming from the being. One of the questions he asked Jinn about the Gods many centuries ago was about their lies, and of course she said that they cannot lie. What they say is always the truth. Now, he really wanted to hope that the oath they apparently made was broken so he could feel his heart beat again for how shocked he was.

"And as my vacation, I will not be ending your entire pitiful race. At least not yet. You have no idea how long it takes for you all to grow back to a reasonable population." Diam added as he took a step back to reminisce. "Oh, but how good that felt. No more constant prayers for me to end another mortals life. It's all silent now."

"If you're not here for Salem or I… than why are you here?" Ozpin asked next, carefully, and awaiting any sort of consequence in case he said the wrong thing.

"The answer to that question is simple." Diam said as he assumed his human form once again, stretching his limbs out to his side as his bones and organs reappeared and clicked back into place.

Ozpin didn't dare move as the God in disguise of a mere human stepped up to him, leaned over, and grabbed him by the chin. He was at his complete mercy.

"I am on a vacation, and being a Detective and a Huntsman is part of that vacation. I may need your assistance in some things. But at the end of the day, I am here to have some _fun_." Diam explained as he let go of Ozpin's chin, and allowed him to stand up. "Now, are you and I going to have a problem?"

Ozpin was quick to answer. "No, of course not. Anything you need, I will be happy to try to help and provide."

"Good, that is all I ask." Diam said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, and turned back around. "A good day to you then Ozma, you will be seeing me again soon. Oh, and one more thing."

Diam smiled as he stopped the elevator doors from closing, still staring into Ozpin's eyes.

"If my brother gives you any trouble, come to me about it. I'll be happy to cause him some trouble in return, in the meantime." Diam allowed the elevator to start closing. "Continue on as if I was a mere human."

The elevator closed straight after, and Ozpin already knew about the hidden threat between the lines of what Diam Grimm said.

When the God was out of his sight, he fell back in one of the seats mean for guests and students, and sighed to himself. Running a hand over his face and groaning into it. Of all the things for him to have to deal with, the early return of the Gods were not anywhere on that list. He didn't know what to do, and it wasn't like he had the power to fight against either of the Gods as he was now.

The only option he had was to go along with Diam Grimm.

"I desperately hope your _vacation_ stays as such." He said to no one in particular.

He would comply with the God of Darkness as long as he needed to.

* * *

 **And there we go, the sixth chapter of this story is now finished, and in the history books. What a chapter man. I was going to finish and post this yesterday, but an 11 hour shift had other things planned for me.**

 **Also, my car broke down and I need to get a new one. That was also fun to learn.**

 **As I said in one of the earlier chapters. I will be having Lesser Gods and angels to go along with the God brothers. To clarify, there will be no other God on the same level of power as the God brothers, they are the most powerful in this universe. Celeste is the first of these angel/god OC's that will be in this story. As I wrote in this chapter, Celeste is an advisor, and a begrudged servant to them.**

 **Celeste will be appearing again.**

 **If you're curious as to see what she looks like, I drew her and posted it on my twitter. You can look for it on my twitter: T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **With that said, please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	7. Chapter 7

**Damn guys, this story is now over 100 follows just six chapters in. That's actually pretty crazy, thank all of you so much for the support! I am sure many of you here have also watched Lucifer, and for those who have concerns that I am going to be copying from the show, rest assured that I will not. This story, Detective Grimm, is going to be different but similar to Lucifer. For obvious reasons.**

 **First things first, Diam, The God of Darkness, is not losing his powers while being around Winter, who most of you have probably already found out will be taking on the Chloe Decker role of this story. I thought about this, but I didn't want to just copy the shows idea with that. Besides, Diam is going to develop in his own special way, just wait.**

 **Thank you all for reading, now let's keep the show moving!**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 7- A Different Approach**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was nervous, much more than she ever allowed herself to be before in the recent years of her employment as a professor of Beacon Academy. The last time she felt nerves get to her to such a degree was her interview, and even then she did not show justs how nervous she was. Now however, things were different.

She wasn't one to swoon after men, find them attractive, yes. Has she had a few relationships before? Of course, she was a mature woman and she was once a teenage girl once as well. But when she met eyes with a man such as Diam Grimm… Oh, has her world been turned upside down.

Now she was walking down to his nightclub, _The Darkness_ was the name of the club she has been told. How the man got her scroll number went unquestioned, even though she desperately wanted to ask. The lettering was even in cursive and italics, and she could hardly miss it when she saw it a few more meters down the block. She smiled fondly and checked to make sure her hair was okay in a passing glass window of a closed store. It was about midnight the last time she checked, yet there was still work yet to be done.

Another thing she hasn't done in a long time, actually try and look good. She put on makeup like any other woman would on daily basis, but she went for a more… _attractive_ look, for the lack of a better word. She didn't dare use any other.

She scolded herself for doing something so childish, she was a grown woman. She found the faunus attractive yes, and she would admit that she may have been a little too forward and confident for her own liking. But in the end, she didn't _dislike_ it, no, she definitely felt the opposite of dislike. Those purple eyes of his seemed so… vibrant, like no other she has ever seen before, and they bore straight into hers the moment he entered the room.

At first, she noticed those horns of his, curved backward and large, Black, and very unique. She was well versed when it came to a types and races of faunus, but she couldn't even begin to describe his.

It felt… _divine_ for some reason. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"What am I doing?" Glynda scolded herself as she felt a heat begin to creep up from her neck and into her face. She was blushing like a teenager at the mere thought of him, which truthfully was concerning, she was a teacher, at a school like Beacon no less. She would have to control her own desires, there was no time for any kind of relationship, she just wouldn't have the time needed to invest in one. No matter if her coworkers suggested that she make time for one from time to time, though they shut up after a stern glare.

Luckily, she stopped herself from putting on a dress and kept her usual outfit on. Or else she might have actually turned around just to change out of them before entering the club. The bouncers at the entrance asked what her business there was, understandable since it was the middle of the night, and there are much more questionable characters then she would like to admit. But after telling them that she had a meeting with the owner of the club, Diam Grimm, they let her in right away. Becoming much more polite when they realized that she was personally invited.

It was a little odd, she would admit to herself. But she supposed that it wasn't unusual for employees to want to suck up to their boss, she herself knew a few who bought Ozpin coffee every once in a while… Port.

Pushing such thoughts and unwanted memories aside, she entered the club and looked around the interior. It was still midnight, so it was expected that there would be some patrons in at this time. The dance floor did not interest her, nor did any of the offered entertainment. She was here for business, and nothing more. That is what she kept telling herself at least.

After looking around for some time, she figured that Diam wasn't on the floor at this time. It made sense, he was a busy man. She would just have to ask for him then. Glynda strode up to the bar, and chose a seat that was further away from a pair of men who were drinking together, she didn't want them getting ideas. After she settled herself down and placed a briefcase on top of the bar itself, she called over one of the bartenders.

"How can I help you?" A man with a well trimmed beard asked her. His name was Junior, probably a fake name or a nickname, but it was something she could use.

"Hello, I am here for a meeting with Detective Grimm, the owner of this establishment. We agreed upon meeting here so we could share information needed for a case." Glynda explained with practiced grace, making sure her voice was loud enough so it could be heard over the blasting music. From the corner of her eye she could see a head of purple hair, though not the one she was looking for. It was Winter Schnee, or Violet Snow as her disguise dictated, after sharing a nod with one another, she turned her attention back to the man before her.

"Ah, yes, he told me you were going to be here." Junior said as he eyed her up and down. "You definitely fit the description… I'll go call him, if you could wait here please."

"Of course." Glynda said with a nod and a small smile.

The former owner of the club nodded back to her before leaving into a different room behind the bar. Presumably to go make a call or a page for his bosses attention.

" _Mister Grimm, your informant is here."_

A page it was then, and informant wasn't far from what she was doing here. So she would let it slide for now. As she waited, the man came back and she ordered a drink. She thought it polite to do so since she was invited here, even if it was a nightclub of all things. She certainly did not fit the picture of a woman who visited such establishments. She ordered a drink with a light amount of alcohol in it, a kiwi flavoured one. One of her favorites. Though the one that gave it to her was 'Violet', as her nickname detailed.

"I just want to say this now, I really tried to convince him not to do this." Winter whispered to her as she accepted the required lien.

"Why is that?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't like WInter Schnee to try and do such a thing. "Is there a problem with me meeting with him?"

"No, not that." Winter corrected herself, she tried to explain something but she had no more words to fail. She could only start to explain something, only to second guess herself and try to explain it a different way. In the end, there was only one thing she could settle for.

"Just be warned, Diam is my partner, and in that time acting as such I've learned that he can be… _is_ a bit eccentric at times." Winter said with a sigh.

Glynda tilted her head in confusion, she was certainly already used to dealing with eccentric people, and Winter must already know that. They have known each other for quite some time after all, and she has seen that people that she worked with, not to mention the students that she had to teach every year. So why was she warning her about something like this _now_ of all times?

"How so?" She dared to ask.

Winter wasn't able to answer quickly enough, for all the lights went out and the music silenced. Then a spotlight was shined right on top of Glynda Goodwitch, who quickly found herself _literally_ in the spotlight of everyone's attention.

If she thought she knew eccentric before, she was going to be introduced to a whole new league.

Diam, and Weiss came down from the ceiling, singing a song all the while.

/-/

 _Two minutes earlier..._

"Mister Grimm, is this really necessary?" Weiss felt the need to ask as she listened to her new mentor clear his throat.

"Why my little heiress, of course it is." Diam tapped on a microphone a few times, testing it out. "Think of this as a… is bonding the right word?" Weiss rolled her eyes, but nodded at him. "Yes, bonding! You told me before that you like singing, but you felt that your talent was being exploited by your father for his own personal gain. With that said, I believe it is time for a return of your wonderful singing voice.

"I don't know… Mister Grimm, you could just as easily sing this song on your own since this woman is apparently special to you." Weiss cringed at the name of the song that has been chosen. She was still uncomfortable with singing, even though Diam has been making her explore her talents and often has her play piano with him after their training sessions. The dark memories of what her father did to exploit her still haunted her.

"Of course I can, but you can as well, so therefore, I am going to make you do this with me." Diam said honestly as he tightened a harness around his waist.

Weiss sighed. "You are too honest sometimes…"

"You know what the humans say," Diam chuckled. "Honesty is the best policy."

Weiss didn't have anything to say back to him, she was just too nervous. Not by the height at which they were standing at, but rather at what she was about to do. She would rather not sing, yet she couldn't deny how it may be beneficial to her in terms of confidence. She already had her last concert a few days before she met Diam Grimm, and she hoped that would be the last time she had to sing.

Diam rolled his eyes, losing patience with the heiress. "Fine, if you're not going to be confident in yourself, I suppose I could let you… _borrow_ some of mine, for a time." He whispered that last part out to himself as he snapped his fingers, making his eyes flash purple for a split second as he activated something with Weiss.

Something inside Weiss changed, she felt more confident in herself, more happy. She held her head back up and she felt giddy. Something about Diam's words shifted something within her for the better. Before she wanted to be excited, to be happy for singing again, and not for the gain of her father. But she was just so afraid, thinking on only the bad times and none of the fun that she truly had while singing. All of that was quickly washed away when she looked up at Diam, who gave her a warm smile.

"Let's do this." She said confidently, she even looked a little brighter than before, though she assumed that was the lighting doing the job.

"Yes, let's." Diam replied as they stood at the edge together.

Once the lights went out, and a spotlight was focused on a certain blonde woman. The words easily came out as song out of their mouths.

/-/

" _At first I was afraid, I was petrified~"_ Weiss started off the song, right as the fast paced music started.

" _Thinkin' I could never live, without you by my side~"_ Diam followed up, swinging along with grace beside the heiress. They were in perfect sync, and quickly cheers and whistles were being shouted at them as the sung the song **[I Will Survive]** with such grace. The music in the background was digitized, but it didn't sound any less beautiful.

" _But then I spent so many nights~"_

" _Thinking how you did me wrong~"_

" _But I grew strong~..."_

A dramatic pause in the music, right as Diam and Weiss landed on a podium that rose up from the ground, each were on their knees, a second spotlight beaming on them from behind, making their bodies look completely black from the front.

" _And I learned how to get along and so I'm back! From outer space!"_ Diam bursted into song, all the lights turning back on and erratic lights flashing all around him and Weiss as they danced their way down the steps to the floor, Diam was looking into Glynda's eyes the whole time.

Glynda didn't know what she was seeing, or what she was listening to. All she knew was that the man she was supposed to talk about the White Fang with was singing her a song, with Weiss Schnee of all people! She didn't know what to do, yell at him, stop the music, anything. He was supposed to be protecting the Schnee, and even if there wasn't any immediate threats nearby he was still revealing her location to those around them. There was some faunus nearby, and even though they were laughing and cheering for the duet as they kept singing she was still worried that maybe one of them are not completely here for fun.

Instead of doing what she thought she should do, instead Glynda stared wide eyed as Diam suddenly appeared in a flash standing right in front of her, singing with a voice she had no idea he had. Glynda was just speechless as he grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Before turning his attention back to the heiress and finishing the song together.

It ended spectacularly, and she could hear Winter practically slam her head on the bar as everyone clapped for them thunderously. Tried as she did, Diam went through with brining Weiss for the ride anyway. Though she didn't think she would have enjoyed it as much as she evidently did. Weiss looked happy, it nearly made her forget the fact that Diam just exposed her to the members of the club _again_. This wasn't the first time Diam did something like this, and it most certainly was not going to be the last.

A few more minutes of singing, a few more minutes of dancing, and soon enough the duet that was the God of Darkness and Weiss Schnee finally finished the song, ending it all with a dramatic back to back pose.

A thunderous round of applause followed straight after, and Winter joined in purely out of necessity, and for the fact that her sister absolutely preened at the sight of her clapping also gave her more motivation to keep slapping her hands together.

When Glynda stood up and clapped giddly like a schoolgirl while cheering, she figured that she had finally seen it all. Not wanting to see what followed when Diam sauntered his way toward the blonde, smiling the whole time, she for once enjoyed her disguising role of a bartender.

"Hello, Professor Goodwitch." Diam greeted politely, though his flirtatious smirk spoke different intentions.

"Oh please, you may call me Glynda." The professor laughed, playing with her hair as he stepped closer. "You've earned the right."

"Why thank you, Glynda." Diam smile got just a bit wider, he wasn't even influencing her at all this time, she was doing it all on her own. Whether it was lingering effects or not did not concern him at the moment. "I take it you enjoyed the performance?" He asked as he offered a hand to her, palm facing upwards.

She didn't need the help to stand, nor did she ask for it. But for some reason she took him up on the offer anyway. Glynda was surprised that a man such as Diam would have such soft hands, hardly calloused. His features certainly made him look young, though his personality spoke of someone much more… experienced.

"That was easily the best thing I have ever listened to." Glynda complimented, almost forgetting to take back the briefcase she left on the bar counter as Diam started to lead her away to a different more… private room. She felt butterflies just thinking about it. "I would have never guessed that you would have such a wonderful voice, I was aware about Miss Schnee- Miss Schnee!" Her eyes widened, and she yanked her hand away from Diam's. How could she have forgotten her like that? The heiress was supposed to be protected! "You're supposed to be guarding her, what happened to keeping her presence here a secret like we agreed upon?" She asked, regaining most of her stern fiery personality.

Diam chuckled, not at all intimidated by her glare, it was like he expected this already. He simply stared back, smiling the whole time. No magic would be needed here.

"Nothing to worry about Glynda, I've already taken care of that." He said, his smile never wavering.

"And how have you managed that? If she is injured or worse, it will be on your head Diam- I mean, Detective." She corrected herself, suppressing the heat she felt creeping up across her face before it could be noticed.

Diam caught it anyway, but made no comment on it. "Simple, we both know that the White Fang probably have spies all over the place. There is no denying that, and as much as I'd love for my clubs to be White Fang free zones, I cannot be everywhere at the same time." For all the power that the Gods had, being in two places at once at the exact same time was not something that they could do. No matter how fast they were.

"I gave them a… warning, as some would say." Diam smirked, looking away for the first time just to open a door for the blonde woman.

"You threatened them?" Glynda asked, surprised, and even more surprisingly not angry with him. It sounded like a bad move on paper, but for some reason she couldn't find a reason to not trust him with something like this.

"Semantics, lets just say that they tried to recruit me for the last time about… a few days ago?"

* * *

 _ **A few days ago…**_

* * *

"My lord, there is someone here to see you." One of the original Red Axe gang members said as he peeked his head into the empty dance floor, the only other present people being Diam Grimm and his new student, Weiss Schnee whom he has sworn to keep a secret over.

"I swear on my brothers life, if it's one of those _fucking_ White Fang recruiters again, I am literally going to flip this entire continent over." Diam groaned as he held back Weiss with one hand.

Weiss fell backward hard when Diam parried Myrtenaster with a super aura enhanced forearm before tripping her over. "Take a break heiress." He practically demanded as he turned his attention to his employee.

Weiss was all too easy to comply, first unarmed training then straight into sword practice. She was plain exhausted at the moment.

"So?" Diam crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for his minion to speak.

"Er…" The gang member hesitated, afraid of the possible consequences.

Diam rolled his eyes. "No, you will not be punished for simply informing me of something… this time."

"...It's the White Fang." The man sheepishly reported, wincing before anything happened to him at all.

Instead, Diam sighed and ran a hand down his face. Seriously, since when did 'No' mean please come and try again later? Oh, how easy it would be to simply just erase the entirety of the White Fang, but damn him and his own desires to do things the old fashioned way, or the human way as he more commonly referred to it as.

"Heiress, stay right there for a moment." Diam said as he walked past his employee, leaving the building.

"Mmm… 'kay." Weiss groaned back at him.

Curiously, the man that informed Diam of the White Fangs presence pressed his ear against the door to where Diam was now speaking to the White Fang, or at least speaking was what he assumed they were doing.

" _AAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

" _You see? This is what happens when you annoy me too many."_ Diam's voice was heard, though it seemed just a tiny bit darker. " _Now look at you, you have just one finger left, and it's the most useless one of them. The pinky, you can thank my brother for that one by the way."_

" _YAAAHHHH!"_

" _Yes, yes, keep screaming like someone is going to come rescue you. Gods, since when did torture become so boring?"_

"What's going on?" Weiss asked as she sat up, barely hearing what was happening on the other side of the door.

"I… uh."The minion stood in front of the door, keeping his back pressed against it as a bead of sweat ran down his face. "Don't worry about it… how about we get you back to your room?"

" _Yes! There we go! My you are a squirter, and not in the fun way if you know what I mean."_

"Is that Mister Grimm?" Weiss asked tiredly.

"Nope, you're hearing things." The minion said as he helped the heiress up. It would be on his ass if the little princess saw what his boss was doing, and he would much rather keep all of his fingers and limbs intact.

" _And don't come back! Tell all your little friends what will happen if they mess with me again, please. It would make my job much more exciting if you do."_

"Okay, I definitely heard something that time." Weiss accused as she looked at the underling with a glare.

Right now, the guy was much more afraid of Diam, then he was the glare of a little girl. Problem was, this little girl could kick his ass all over the place. So he was in a bit of a bind at the moment.

Luckily, Diam came back in. Brushed off his clothing of… whatever that was on them, and looked to Weiss with a very satisfied grin on his face. "Oh, do you want to keep training?" He asked her. "I do suppose we could keep working on your unarmed combat if you wish."

Weiss never excused herself to go to bed faster, and the underling felt himself sigh exasperatedly out of relief.

"Well, that was fun." Diam yawned, and placed something in his underlings hands. "Take care of this, will you?" He told him as he excused himself next to go back to his own personal room.

It was something wet, yet some parts were dry at the same time. He didn't want to see what it was, so he just walked over to a nearby trash can, and held his hands over it.

When he dropped what he had, he nearly threw up.

It was about nine fingers, and a single toe.

He really needed to find a new job...

* * *

"Yes, they will definitely not be coming back here anytime soon." Diam said with a chuckle as he fixed his collar absentmindedly.

Glynda could detect no lies in his voice, perhaps he was an expert liar, or perhaps he was truly telling the truth. The first semester of this years Beacon term was just around the corner, and it wasn't like Weiss was in an incredible amount of danger surrounded by Diam, Winter, and the formers employees. If the Fang did attack here, she would be protected. Not to mention that she _was_ also a Huntress, in training, but still a Huntress nonetheless.

Glynda sighed, accepting it for what it was, the heiress seemed to enjoy the praise she was getting after all.

"Very well… I will trust that you have everything under control on your end." She sighed, entering the room where the door was being politely held open for her.

"That is all I ask, at least _someone_ trusts me to do things on my own." The God stared at 'Violet' as he said this. In which she simply glared back at him for calling her out for something so childish. She couldn't be sorry for wanting to keep her sister safe, and she wouldn't be, even if Diam was annoyed by her antics.

But then a thought hit her. Diam and Glynda were going to be in a room alone together, now she knew that this was going to be for business purposes, but once that is over and done with, and going off the way they acted around each other back in Ozpin's office was something that still made her gag to this moment. They were adults… so it wasn't like she could stop them from doing anything like… _that_.

But just in case, she was going to make that room off limits for now… and the next few weeks probably.

* * *

"So here we are."

"Yes, here we are."

"Shall we begin?"

"We shall…" Glynda sat down on the single seated couch provide for her, while Diam sat in front of her on a larger couch, crossing one of his legs over the other looking at her the entire time with the usual smile he always had on his face.

"So, what's in the briefcase?" He asked, glancing down to the case on the coffee table in between the two of them.

 _The what?_ Glynda almost wanted to ask. "O-Oh, of course, the briefcase." How could she have forgotten about what she was supposed to be doing here? Sure, it has been a long day of paperwork because _someone_ had trouble doing it on their own, but she should have remembered something so important. Especially when it involved the White Fang and the one running them, and the lengths she needed to go in order get the information out of Lionheart in the first place. "These are the files and records of Cinder Fall, including other files which states she is a student of Haven Academy, the same one you hail from if I remember correctly."

"That is what my records say." Diam replied, not lying and instead using one of the many loopholes he has found to scoot by his blood oath. "You certainly did your research… perhaps there is a way I can pay you back?"

Glynda couldn't suppress the blush across her cheeks as Diam unfolded his legs, and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, grinning at her the whole time. She felt that same tingly feeling in her core as she met his purple eyed gaze, trying and failing to keep herself calm as she normally would be able to. Often was she flirted with, but very rarely do any of them actually work.

The God of Darkness felt amused as he sensed the woman's lust for him. Sure, the information on this Cinder Fall character was important, but it wasn't like Vale was about to be attacked. She could wait until morning, Glynda however, looked like she was going to ravage him right there. Yet something was holding her back.

He could admit to a bit of a sprinkle of his magical power in order to get her in such a state in the beginning, and now it seemed like that was all that was needed. He never did use any fraction of his power on a woman before, it was a first time for him on Glynda. The reason he even considered it in the first place was mostly just to mess with Ozma, or Ozpin now he supposed, whatever the immortal wanted to call himself nowadays. But now there was something different, and he realized what made Glynda so very attractive to him in more than just physical ways.

She was a _challenge_ , not a woman to do things such as this with men. In a way, that interested him, not for anything serious of course, but just to bed her a few times and make his mark. He could sense that the woman held no loving feelings for him, just lust, right as he intended.

And when he first met her, oh the glare she sent his way at first. No wonder she was single at the moment, she most likely scared most of her potential suitors off.

"I don't know… we don't have much time, and this is very important-"

"I am sure you can be _very_ flexible…" Diam cut her off, standing up and working his way to undo his buttons on his coat, sliding it off before Glynda could tell him to stop. His white dress shirt was very tight to his body, showing off the perfectly balanced human body with symmetrical lean but decently sized muscles. For his height, it was especially impressive.

He started to get to her, he knew that when he saw her lick her lips with such _desire_ on her mind. Just one more small push, and the night will be theirs.

"I… can be _very_ flexible, I _am_ a Huntress." Glynda said as she leaned back in her seat, slowly taking her glasses off as she did so.

"Oh really?" Diam had her. "And what does this Huntress _desire_ right now?"

Glynda showed him _exactly_ what she wanted. Whatever restraint she had left, was all left in the dark as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into just the first of many deep kisses.

Oh well… at least she _tried_ to resist him.

* * *

Winter woke up before her alarm rang, which would have irritated her to no ends usually. But she has grown used to it, her disguise as Violet Snow made her used to waking up at an early time every morning, she was barely able to get six hours of sleep every night, and the noises that she heard yesterday… it was a wonder she was able to sleep at all. Luckily Violet Snow was off today, and so Winter Schnee had the rest of this day to begin an investigation finally. Assuming Diam did his part.

After freshening herself up, and making sure that all every button of her outfit was closed. She exited her room after making sure Weiss was okay, she was still sleeping thankfully. The girl sang for another two hours after Diam left the stage. One of- no, _the_ only good thing about last night, because now she knew that she had to go make sure that Diam actually got what they needed after his… _meeting_.

"Thank you for all of this Glynda, truly, you have been incredibly helpful to this case." Winter paused before she knocked on his door, stopping herself from barging in lest she saw a sight she wouldn't be able to purge out of her mind.

"Of course, I will be happy to assist you further… as long as our deal is kept held." She winced as she heard Glynda's voice, and winced even more as unwanted thoughts filled her head, now she _definitely_ wasn't barging in now.

"Glynda, you can trust me when I say that I am a… _God_ of my word." Diam replied, and Winter could imagine him winking as he said that, nearly making her throw up as she waited for them to be finished.

Glynda giggled… _again_ , that was a sound Winter never thought she would ever hear, much less multiple times in the span of two days! She pinched the bridge of her nose as she awaited for the two of them to finish with their banter, and for the blonde to finally leave this dredded room she was about to enter.

When she did, Glynda gasped softly and fixed up her collar, which was still open to the point where it revealed her neck, and the hickeys that lied upon it. She cleared her throat a moment later, and straightened up her posture.

"Miss Schnee…" She greeted.

"Hello Miss Goodwitch, I take it you gave us what we needed?" Winter wished she didn't have to ask, but God's did Hunters have a lot of stamina.

"Of course, that was the intention the whole time." When Winter forced a cough out, Glynda continued without faltering. "I will have to be getting back to the school, Ozpin must be wondering where I am right now."

"Oh, I bet he is~" Diam said with a chuckle in the background, making Winter wince once more at the mere sound of his voice.

"So I must take my leave, have a good day." Glynda said quickly, brushing past Winter and through the still empty club that was once filled with bright lights and the sounds of verbal music. Winter didn't even want to look back at her as she rushed by, she thought she knew the woman well, she thought she would be more resilient against whatever kind of charm Diam had.

Reluctantly, Winter pushed open the half closed door, and was genuinely surprised to see that the room was still in a clean and orderly fashion. What she heard last night clearly betrayed what she was seeing right now. Diam was also sitting in one of the couches, sipping at a cup of coffee while looking at the Specialist with a knowing teasing look.

He gestured to the couch across from him, to which Winter glanced at, and wisely chose to stay standing. She would rather not have what remained after last night on her pants. Her being in a room like this was already enough to spark a scandal within the media, she didn't need _stuff_ on the bottom of her pants as well if she were to get caught by camera in here.

"You want a play by play?" Diam asked, that damn smile still on his face.

Winter ignored that question entirely. "What have you found out about Cinder Fall?"

"Awe, I should've known you would be such a spoilsport." Diam frowned dramatically, before reaching over and placing his cup of coffee on the table beside him. "Very well, where shall I begin?" He exaggerated placing a finger on his chin, enjoying the minor look of frustration that appeared on her face. "Ah, that's right. It turns out that this 'Cinder Fall' is apparently about five years old."

Now, he had her full attention. "That is impossible, it must be a fake name."

"Sadly, it is not." Diam added. "I even spoke to my contact Roman about this, and he confirmed that her name is in fact Cinder Fall, and she even refers to herself as such. As does her two little minions that she apparently has." He sighed, and shook his head. "Sure, a mortal can have minions, but when _I_ do it apparently it causes mass genocide and we have to start over."

"Can we focus, please?" Winter asked, stepping over to sit on the armrest of the couch. She absolutely refused to sit on the actual cushion of it. "What else have you-"

"I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

She never stood up from a seat faster. "What else have you-"

"Ha, I was just kidding. Gotcha." Diam laughed when Winter groaned at him, and stomped one of her feet.

"What. Else. Have. You. Found. Out?" She asked slowly, and intimidatingly. It didn't affect Diam of course, but it did managed to amuse him immensely.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, Cinder Fall is incredibly skilled in combat and has a unique semblance. She can create glass out of dust, most of the time this is the flame dust type, and make them into weapons. That is what is in her official records at least, she is also a mercenary for hire. But, there's more." Diam smiled when Winter clicked her mouth shut. "According to dear Roman, the woman can also create and control fire seemingly out of nothing, and can also use that as a weapon."

Winter raised an eyebrow out of that. "Can't you do that as well?" She asked, referring to the times she has seen him play with a small ball of purple flames.

Diam did just that in response, though as she looked at it, she could tell that it _looked_ like fire. But it strangely didn't seem like fire.

"My abilities are far different, this is a power of nature." The God in disguise said with a shake of his head. It seemed like he slacked a bit when it came to taking away humanities magic, first there were semblances, now there were powerful Mages. What else was next? A convoluted set of rules for her kind?

"Hmph, sounds like some fairy tale." Winter muttered as she thought to herself. "Anything else?"

Diam perked up, grinning. "Actually, there is _much_ more."

Before Winter could respond, the door opened up once more. This time it was one of the guards set for the overnight shift. Evidently from the dark spots under his eyes, he was tired, and obviously was reluctant to do this as he yawned before he even started speaking.

"Well? What is it?" Diam asked him with a roll of his eyes, he would maybe have to see to giving his men more time off, but that would mean hiring more to take their vacant space. Bah, the troubles of being a business owner nearly made him kill a person every day.

"There's someone here to see you." The man said finally.

"I swear if it is them _again_ …"

"It's not the White Fang… honestly this guy was a little weird. You know a guy with blonde hair?" The gang member asked groggily as he looked over his shoulder to the one who called for this meeting

Diam tilted his head in confusion. "No, I do not, what is his apparent relationship to me?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, not seeing any problem telling Diam about some creepy guy.

"He says he is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." A different voice said with a hint of impatience in his voice. It strangely sounded similar to Diam's voice, though it was a few pitches deeper, and was much stronger when it came to an accent.

The employee shrugged his shoulders again, completely indifferent to what happens to the man for interrupting his boss like has just has. He opened the rest of the door and walked off, no doubt to clock out and get to bed.

Diam was about to raise his voice to call the stranger over, but the figure let himself in before he could.

He couldn't believe his eyes, he recognized him immediately.

The man had dark tan skin, vibrant blonde hair which almost looked like it was glowing. A golden trench coat with short sleeves that revealed his very muscular arms over a white dress shirt, and a pair of black pants with another pair of black boots suited for combat. But that wasn't what gave him away to Diam so quickly, no. It was the pair of a very _specific_ kind of Stag horns attached to his head.

And if that wasn't enough, the man also had bright silver eyes.

"Hello Diam, it has been some time." The man greeted with a nod and a kind smile.

Diam blinked a few times, and for the first time Winter saw that her partner was actually shocked into speechlessness. His purple eyes were wide, and he couldn't look away from the golden haired man.

The silver eyed man smiled at him, satisfied with the reaction from the other God in disguise.

"Well, aren't you going to greet your older brother?"

* * *

 **Whelp, there we go. God of Light has made himself a physical human body. Now you know I gotta draw that someday. This was a more slow paced chapter, though with the cliffhanger I left here, I bet you guys are going to back for more.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, here we are again with Detective Grimm, I am sorry if this came out later than usual. This past weekend was Crazy with a capital C. But hey, at least it's out now and we get to see what Diam and his brother are currently up to again. I swear this story always makes me laugh when I write it, and I love that I can make you, the readers, laugh as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 8- An Unexpected Arrival**

* * *

"Excuse me, but what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing brother!?" Diam asked in a shout as he shot up to his feet, purple eyes wide with utter shock, along with a large degree of suspicion and hatred.

The God of Light in his human form held up his hands in surrender, and smiled softly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing… what better way then to come see for myself?" He asked, smile never wavering. He was the one being in the universe that Diam couldn't intimidate, and they both knew that he despised that fact.

But Diam also knew how to read between the lines, 'Come see for myself?' Yeah, that was a dead giveaway to the initial thought that came to Diam's mind.

"You don't just _visit_ when you feel like you miss me, only when you need something or when you want me to go back to that wretched place you call a home." Diam sighed, and ran a hand through his dark purple hair. "You've been here for all but two minutes and you're already mucking things ups."

The God of Light's human form shrugged unapologetically.

"Wait, you're Diam's brother?" Winter asked, regarding the other God and looking the blonde one up and down. Then looked to Diam. "You don't exactly… look alike." She pointed out, almost embarrassed to do so.

"He's adopted." Diam said almost immediately.

"Don't believe him, let's just say that our parents aren't exactly of the same… color. Thus it lead to us being different in the looks." The God of Light said, struggling to think of a way to explain why they look different without revealing his being a literal God.

"We have different fathers." Diam claimed, surprisingly coming to the rescue of his brother. "My father was light skinned, while his was dark." Technically it was a lie, but it was a lie both brothers knew about and accepted. They couldn't exactly say what they were really, even though Diam secretly wanted to just to see how his brother was going to try and talk his way out of that.

"I see…" Winter said, accepting it for what it was, she wanted to say that she has never seen anyone with silver eyes before, but she figured that probably wouldn't have been a good thing to say at the moment. She could see that animosity that Diam held for his brother, for what reason however, She did not know. "Well… Mister Grimm, what is your name?" Winter asked, assuming that the two of them would at least have the same surname because of their blood relation.

The God of Light smiled, and Diam did not like the smug look his bastard of a brother had on his face.

"Liam."

"Absolutely not." Diam said the moment the God of Light even pronounced the letter M of his own mortal name. "You are not doing this to me right now, I refuse to accept this."

"I am afraid that it is already too late." Liam Grimm said as he turned his gaze back to the purple haired Winter. Ignoring the death glare he was getting from his younger sibling. "My name is Liam Grimm, and I am Diam's older brother. I am a Huntsman as well, though I have always been active since my graduation." He recited the same information he created for himself. His records were already set, he didn't even need to get a mortal to do it for him, for he was the God of Light. All the new God in disguise had to do was will it into existence, and so his official name was Liam Grimm, and it could not be changed, at least not by the hands of a mortal, which was something he would prefer to keep his brother out of the know. Who knows what his brother would give him as a name, probably 'Cocksucker' or something immature like that. He was the God of Darkness after all, and unfortunately trickery was one of the things he was the God of.

"I've heard about you, though never by name." Winter said in greeting, not mentioning the fact that every time Diam ever mentioned his brother was when he was cursing him, and it was almost always when something distasteful happened. A cup shattered on the floor by accident? 'Brother Damnit.' Every time the White Fang tried to recruit him ever though he refused them _multiple_ times? She grimaces at the very memory of some of the things that Diam has referred to his brother as.

Most of the time it was Cunt, and always with a capital C.

"While it is nice to finally meet you," Winter said, finally dispelling such thoughts from her mind. "I am afraid that I am going to have to share my partner's thoughts. What are your intentions here?"

"You are my brothers… partner?" Liam asked, raising a golden eyebrow as his silver eyed widened slightly. "Oh my… I was not aware of this. When we you going to make me aware this relationship you have with this woman?"

It took a second for Winter to realize what exactly Diam's brother was getting at, and she coughed and flushed a light shade of pink. "No, we're not like that!" She exclaimed.

"Don't play dumb brother, you know I can see through your bullshit jest's." Diam said with a huff and a shake of his head. He couldn't cause a scene here, no matter how much he wanted to uppercut his brother straight back into space. He had to deal with it at the moment, something he was not used to anymore because of his life as a human. As close as he would get anyway. "But back to serious side of things however, I will ask you for the last time, what are you doing here?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders, dragging out the moment for what it was. It took a lot of thinking in order for him to make the decision to come to his brother not in his Godly form, but in a created human body that could withstand his ever growing power. At least for a time. He couldn't lie, not that he would anyway, he was the God of Light, and the God of Light was always the teller of truth. And besides, the blood oath he made with his brother made them both swear against lying to each other.

"I wanted to see and experience for myself the reason that you left home brother, so I took it upon myself to find you. I have missed you after all." Liam said with a small smile, his lips curving up to form an unfamiliar feeling. It was his first hour or so as a human, so it was still going to take some getting used to having lips and other… extremities.

Winter couldn't help but smile at his words, it was so calm and loving. Genuine even, she was actually envious of the familial love that was being given off. She turned to see the reaction her partner was going to have, and was surprised by what she saw.

He didn't look happy, no. He looked _disgusted._

"I don't need to hear that from you. Coming here and speaking words mean nothing without actions to back them up, that was the very lesson you yourself taught me when we were still creating the-... bickering over the little things." He corrected himself with a cough, and then continued. "And believe you me brother, you have not done anything to earn nor deserve my trust and forgiveness, and if you think _this_ ," Diam gestured to the God of Lights human form, eyeing him up and down to emphasize his point. "Is enough, then you are truly a half witted fool."

Diam stood up and pushed passed his brother, the conversation he and Winter were having all but forgotten as he left the room. Making sure to bump shoulders against Liam as he walked by to show his animosity toward him. When the God of Darkness left, the God of Light sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Disappointed with the result of his conversation with his brother. He supposed he should have expected this outcome, the disdain his younger brother had for him wasn't exactly a secret nor was it something he could ever fix. But in a way, he was right. They had thousands of years to talk, perhaps there was just no words left that could reach the God of Darkness.

He paused his thinking when he reminded himself that he wasn't alone, the one that Diam believed he manipulated the mind of was there with him. Winter, he believe her name was, Celeste was to thank for the information he knew about her.

"I apologize for that, my brother and I were unfortunately left on bad terms the last time we saw one another." The God explained to Winter, who nodded her head in understanding.

"So I've noticed… if you don't mind, what caused the hostility he has against you?" Winter asked. "I've never seen him this way, and although your words were kind they obviously did not reach him."

Liam thought on what he should say, obviously the truth isn't an option, and unlike his brother he does not have the manipulative powers necessary in order to sway Winter off of this topic. His work much differently, and he had a feeling he might have to use them to help prove a point one day.

"Diam and I had… _still_ have conflicting views on the way things should work. I am afraid it is complicated, and is a family matter. Please do not try and get involved, it is for your sake more than anything." The God explained.

"I suppose that is understandable, I can hardly say that I completely understand my own partner even. I know some things… like how strange he can be at times, and how deadly serious he can be in some situations." Winter sighed. "I won't become involved in your family business, at least not intentionally, I wouldn't like it if someone budded into mine, so I understand why you would want this."

"Thank you," The God of Light smiled at the Schnee Specialist. "Now if you would excuse me, I have a brother to go and befriend… again." He said as he started to make his leave, his golden hair flowing behind him as if it were spectral.

Winter almost wanted to point that out, but since she knew Diam and some of what he was capable of, it wasn't that surprising to see that his brother would be capable of the same, or perhaps be capable of even more. They were brothers after all, they must have gotten it from their mother since they have different fathers.

What she couldn't help but be curious about however, even though it was none of her business, was the reason why Diam despised his brother Liam so much. It went to the point where even when she checked her partners records, there was no mention of any living kin. In her perspective, Diam went so far as to remove any and _all_ information on his family.

But then again, according to the age of his records, he only existed for about a year, almost two years. So she wouldn't be surprised if Diam Grimm wasn't even his real name, and if her suspicions were correct, Liam Grimm was probably a fake name as well.

Whatever their reasons may be, she figured that they weren't exactly going to tell her about their past. Even if she asked, so for now, as long as this doesn't become a problem for the investigation she would allow it to be.

What sucks however is that now she _has_ to report the sudden appearance of her partners brother to Ironwood, _and_ Ozpin now.

All the paperwork that entails…

* * *

The God of Darkness walked into his private penthouse of the establishment, and slammed the door shut. Scaring off any of his employees that might have been around at the time. Sadly, unlike in Atlas, he does not have an elevator that he has to use in order to get to his penthouse, and this one was just up the stairs and to the left. It used to be Juniors, but after a bit of mind control, it became his without much contest.

Why was he here? What was he doing here? What does he plan to do with his new human body? Or according to the mortals, a faunus body. The bodies they possessed was able to handle a lot of their Godly powers without self destructing, even in their heavily suppressed state they should still be able to level a small village with just one attack if they really wanted to. They were Gods in human form after all.

For the first time since he became a human, Diam became genuinely afraid. Not of what his brother may do to him, they have been equals for many millennia already, if they were to battle it would last another eternity. But what his brother might do to the life he had. He was the one person who would be able to expose him for what he was, and the one person who would fuck everything up if given the chance. And all this talk about 'peace', and 'I miss you' might as well be bullshit. Blood oath or not, Diam just did not believe his brother. If he really missed and cared for him, he wouldn't have mentally tortured him for thousands of years before finally destroying the damn world anyway.

Sure, some of what happened all that time ago was probably his own fault, but to be fair, The God of Light was also much to blame.

"God of Darkness, I have urgent news!" Celeste exclaimed as she faded through the wall with a panicked expression on her face, her golden eyes looking straight into The God of Darkness' as soon as she located him. Once she saw his conflicted and disdain expression. She sighed and hung her head.

"I assume you already know then?" Celeste asked, even though there was really no need to.

"I found out, yes." Diam said as he started drinking straight from the bottle, and then slammed the glass against the countertop. Shattering it into many pieces.

Celeste winced slightly at the sharp noise. "I was going to tell you, but he is much faster than I am. I am sorry for failing you my lord."

"Hold your apologies Celeste, you are never going to be faster than myself or my brother. But I thank you for the attempt anyway." Diam said as he repaired the bottle with a snap of his fingers, and started drinking it again.

While having the bottle held straight upside down to his mouth, he hummed and put it back down. Gently this time. "Can you believe he chose _Liam_ as a name?" The God of Darkness laughed bitterly. "I mean, seriously? Does he have to be that petty? He had to have known that would have bothered me in an unpleasant way. But other then that, can you believe that he _actually_ gave himself a human form?"

"He did tell me." Celeste pointed out.

"All the same. But yes, the one who detest mortals _so much_ made himself a mortal vessel to take control of, just like I did a few years ago. I must say Celeste, I am not easily surprised, but what he did. Hah!" Diam laughed and held his bottle up in the air. "That _shocked_ me."

"I can tell, I don't think I have ever seen this version of you before." Celeste said, stretching out her golden and silver wings to her sides now that she has the room to do so.

"You haven't." Diam affirmed, spinning around in his chair so that he can rest his head in his hands. He tried not to think about the blonde haired man with silver eyes probably making his way to this room at this very moment, but the information he had on this Cinder Fall was clouded by the thoughts of the God of Light. The very first being of existence in the entire macrocosm.

"Why did he make himself black as well?" He muttered out without much thought. "The silver eyes and blonde hair I understand, gold has always been his favorite, but the skin color isn't even remotely close to my own, and we're supposed to be brothers. I was forced to cover for him by saying we have different fathers."

Celeste had to stifle a snicker at that, and luckily for her Diam didn't hear her.

"Not that I care about skin color, I hardly could since I was the one who gave the humans some diversity anyway. They needed some since most of them looked the same." Diam drank the rest of his bottle, the bottom of the glass pointed toward the ceiling and the alcohol being _inhaled_ into his body. The liquid was depleted within seconds, and Diam threw the bottle away without a care in the world, not even reacting to the shattering sound the bottle made. "My, humans really were ugly a few thousand years ago, they are much better looking now that they have had a few millennia to evolve."

"You're going off topic." Celeste pointed out.

"I'm aware, you were supposed to realize that I do not wish to talk about my brother at this moment in time." Diam said as he spun around on his stool, and stood back up. His purple eyes were neutral, empty, and lacked emotion. Just like he was supposed to be as the God of Darkness. Something he despised being.

"You and your brother appointed me the Angel of Light and Darkness, it is my duty to council either of you when I am needed." Celeste folded her golden wings, and stepped closer to the God of Darkness. "I intend to provide said council."

Diam scoffed at that, and rolled his eyes. The alcohol in his body was already burned away due to his heavily enhanced metabolism. Not that his body _needed_ to eat anyway, he was a God, and Gods did not need to eat, sleep, or drink. It was just expected of him as a human, and it felt good most of the time.

"Very well, council me then." Diam said as he stood up. "What am I to do here Celeste? My brother, the God of Light has created himself a human body, or faunus, I don't care to distinguish between the two. Gave himself a name, and proclaimed himself as my brother in front of my mortal partner with a human name scarily close to my own. I do not know what he intends to do, nor do I know what compelled him to do such a thing, so tell me Angel, what am I to do about this sudden turn of events?"

Celeste shrugged and spread her wings, the shine of the gold and silver shining in the light illuminating the penthouse. For any mortal man, they may have been blinded by the light, but for Diam, all it takes is the narrowing of his eyes to lock right back on to the angel before him.

"Nothing." The angel answered him.

Diam reared back in surprise, not expecting such an answer. "Nothing? How am i supposed to do _nothing_?"

"It is simple," The angel continued. "Your brother is doing this for the reasons he has told you, and what he has told me to tell you will be the same as what he said before. He is doing this because he feels it is the only thing he _could_ do in order to earn back your trust and love. He wants to reconcile, no matter how much it seems too good to be true."

"Reconcile does he?" Diam said, an amused smile on his face. "You forget Celeste, my brother does not reconcile, whatever he wants he gets, he's a fucking God for shit's sake. It's been this way our whole lives. I've loved him and treated him as an equal for thousands of years, and look where that got us now. I'm sure I don't need to point out how fucked this _balance_ of his really is, do I?"

Celeste sighed, and shook her head.

"I thought so." Diam continued. "You can scurry back to my brother, and tell him the same thing I told him earlier. Kind words and pleads make me sick, if he truly wants to reconcile... he knows what he needs to do."

"You could also tell me that yourself." The God of Light's voice spoke up from behind him.

Diam rolled his eyes as he turned around. "I was wondering when you were going to speak up."

"And so I have."

"And so you have…"

The two brothers stared at each other, both with an entirely flat expression on their faces. The God of Darkness with his dark purple eyes, and the God of Light with his bright silver. As the seconds passed, the God of Light's faunus body began to glow with a golden aura, and in turn, the God of Darkness' body also grew a purple aura.

Their powers intensified, and Celeste found herself pushed back by the force of the brothers powers. The building shook slightly, but not so much so that people noticed, but the room they were in started to fall apart.

"You are dismissed Celeste." The God of Light said.

"But my lord-"

"Listen to my brother Angel." Diam cut her off. "This is between us brothers, you wouldn't want to be caught up in the crossfire do you?"

Celeste clicked her mouth shut, and after receiving the same order from _both_ of the God brothers, she is forced to comply. She shut her eyes and muttered a silent prayer as her golden-silver wings expanded, and with a single flap she exited the room. Fading through the ceiling and flew into the vastness of space within the second.

The Gods, now alone, their aura shines even brighter. With Liam's golden glowing bright, and Diam's dark purple making the room even darker in contrast. The two powers clashed and stalemated in the middle, with neither side giving way. A testament to the equal strength the God of Darkness has been claiming for years.

"I do not wish to fight." Liam suddenly said in a deep voice, letting his powerful aura retreat back into his human body. "I did not come here to fight you, brother."

Diam let his power retreat, but not all the way. If they did fight, there would be massive mortal death. Not that he cared anyway, he was the God of Darkness.

Problem with that was that he _did_ care about a few select humans.

"Then explain yourself." Diam demanded, his purple eyes flaming with violet fire.

"I already have, you know that. How many times do I need to repeat myself before it gets through that thick skull of yours?" The God of Light asked irritably, which was a new tone of his that the God of Darkness hasn't heard in a very long time. "I've tried the nice way with you for centuries, if I have to force it onto you that I do not wish you harm, then I will."

"You forget that I am not easy to persuade." Diam scoffed at his brothers threat. "You do not scare me anymore brother, you cannot hope to harm you."

"Neither you me, but that isn't what you're worried about, is it?" Liam asked, tilting his head with a satisfied smile as he watched Diam's eyes stray away from his own. "Yes, I cannot harm you, and you cannot harm me. If we fought, it would be an all powerful force against _another_ all powerful force, this planet wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Neither would its inhabitants." He finished, silver eyes shining white for a second as Diam turned his gaze back to his brother.

"You are playing a dangerous game brother." Diam growled as he too allowed his aura to retreat back into his body.

"It is not my fault you have grown a soft spot for these mortals. I did warn you that Gods and mortals were not meant to mingle with one another as you have." Liam said with a cocky smile, knowing that it was he who has one this engagement this time. "So will you be giving me a chance now?"

"I don't suppose I have an actual choice in the matter anymore." Diam hissed. "Yes, you'll get your fucking chance now, are you happy?"

"Quite," Liam said as he intertwined his fingers behind his back. "Do not blame me for you forcing my hand brother, this had to be done."

"Yes, yes, rub it in why don't you?" Diam said as he turned away from his brother and walked back to his personal bar. "So what now? You're going to become a part of my investigation?"

"I am hardly going to interfere with that, your investigation is your own work to do." Liam said as he sat across from his brother, looking into his eyes. "I will be doing my own thing in the meantime, and try to understand why you've suddenly began to prefer the mortal life as to a Godly one. You will see me every once in a while however, and hopefully our relationship can become more… brotherly."

"That mortal Ozma, is the headmaster of this Beacon Academy." Diam pointed out, making Liam raise an eyebrow at his point. "He is going to know you are here, the Specialist is going to have to report your appearance, it is part of her job after all."

"Ozma… I must admit that I have nearly forgotten about him, I have been too focused with you to keep tabs on the immortal. How is he? Celeste has told me that you have met with him once already."

"He is doing as well as you can expect. Still fighting that wench Salem, still losing as always. I'm just curious as to which one's mind will break first." Diam chuckled at that.

Liam let out a single laugh of amusement, he was never one for breaking out laughing. So that was a surprise unto itself. "As am I brother, as am I."

"Have you ever thought about just letting them die?" Diam asked, making conversation. "Just remove their curse without even telling them. Ozma would die one last time and pass on, and Salem would probably curse us as she withers with age and slowly dies on her own. It would be poetic in a dark way."

"But then the relics will never be gathered, and we would never be able to return." Liam pointed out.

Diam laughed loudly this time, and spread his arms out to gesture to himself, then to his brother, and then to the entire world around him.

"That point is rather moot now isn't it? We're here early, the relics are in four different corners of the world, and Remnant is as divided as when we left it. Perhaps even worse then how we left it."

"I am aware of the lack of progress that has been made brother." Liam sighed. "Which is why we need to give the mortals more time."

Diam shrugged. "I am but a humble Detective looking into the activities of the White Fang in the _great_ kingdom of Vale, I am not interrupting anything major, they can have all the time they want, I just don't want to be bored."

"And I am just a humble Huntsman visiting his brother after a mission." Liam followed up with, smiling all the while. "That is how things are going to be for now anyway."

"For now." Diam agreed, and stood back up. "Well, it was and was not nice at the same time speaking to you again brother. I truly hope that the interval in which we see each other again is greater than the last." He started walking to the door, turning his back on the God of Light. "Now, I have some detecting to return to."

The door clicked shut the next second, leaving Liam in the penthouse of his brothers club. The room was still a mess after their show of power to one another, but with a snap of his fingers. The room was brand new in a shine of golden light before returning the it's natural color.

The God looked down to his hands, the lack of the gold light which used to emanate from them was absent this time. It was going to take some getting used to. Having skin, and all that. But it was what he needed to do, there was no other way to get through to his brother.

As much as Diam hated it, he would have to get used to him one way or another. They were brothers after all.

And as a brother, and a God, he would do what he had to do.

* * *

It has been a few days since his brother came to him unannounced, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. That was also the last time he has seen his brother, but he knew that _Liam_ was going to be back against soon, and he still hated that name, if Diam met any mortal named Liam he would have to murder them. It was just his duty at this point.

"Good job Heiress." Diam said as he swatted Myrtenaster away with one of his fingers. "You have improved immensely, later this week Beacon will be taking you in as a student, and you shall continue your training with them."

"T-thank you." Weiss said as she kept her hands on her knees, keeled over and struggling to catch her breath. "Will you visit me? You are a Huntsman after all, you would be allowed to enter the school as much as you want."

"Perhaps, if I get the time to." Diam said as he rolled his shoulders, he was unused to the sensation mortals get after a good workout, and even though he had a perfectly muscled body, he still needed to maintain it. "You wish to see me again?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Of course!" Weiss said right away, a bright smile on her face. "You've been a great help to me in such a short amount of time. You have been not just been a bodyguard to me, but also a great mentor, the best I have ever had. I would love to see you again if that is okay with you."

Diam widened his eyes slightly at the brightness that the heiress is giving off to him. He felt uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. All he has been doing is humoring the heiress while also giving her someone to talk to, and training her as well on the side. As well as singing with her from time to time. But other then that, has he truly been that helpful to her?

"Perhaps I will then…" Diam accepted rather easily.

Weiss' eyes lit up slightly, before she coughed and regained her usual composure. She always did that, Diam noticed. Get excited and hyped up, realizes that she is excited and hyped up, and goes back to being serious. With a nod, Diam gave her the dismissal she didn't need to return to her chambers. It was still the afternoon, but they have been up throughout the night yet again, and the heiress needed her sleep. Beacon was right around the corner for her after all.

"You seem to have a positive effect on my sister." Winter spoke up from to his right, the club was mostly empty at the moment, and so under the cover as Violet Snow she has been polishing the same glass cup for the past hour or so.

"For as good as it is worth I suppose." Diam said as he straightened himself up, fixed up his hair, and unwrinkled his clothing. "She seems to enjoy my company, I have been training her so I believe she has taken a liking to me. Does it bother you Specialist?" He asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"No actually, I am glad she has someone other than myself to rely on." Winter countered, much to the God of Darkness' curiosity. "I was worried for her at first, I'll admit. But you've proven to have a soft spot for my younger sister." The Specialist gave him a teasing smile, knowing that he had no real way out of this.

"Out circumstances are… similar, in a way." Diam sighed heavily. "We both have family members that want us to do something we are not exactly comfortable with" It was most of the truth, Weiss had her father constantly lording over her and telling her what to do for most of her lift, and still is even a continent away. His older brother lorded over him for a few millennia. Of course one had more of a _long_ battle of wit then the other, but in a way, Diam could relate to the heiress, and the heiress him. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she was so fond of him in the first place. "Now, I abhol getting what you humans call _gushy_ , so don't push for any more." He warned.

Winter surrendered easily, though the victory was already hers from the start. She would not continue to torture the purple haired man, no matter how entertaining it may or may not be for her.

"Very well, have you found out more about the case in the meantime?" Winter asked next.

Diam told her everything he found out about this Cinder Fall woman, about her powers, what she could do, as well as even part of her plans. Though it was evident that Roman Torchwick did not know _everything_ that was needed unfortunately, so he was allowed to remain living for his role as their behind the scenes informant. The council has ordered his arrest every month for the past two years, but if they never figured out that Diam knew where he was, then not trouble could come of the secret relationship that they have with the man.

Of course Roman sees it in a more comical sense, with Winter not being able to arrest him for reasons, or hurt him at all because of their already fragile partnership. He finds it hilarious to constantly bait her and get her angry when she couldn't do anything about it. Of course Diam is of no help either, since he finds it hilarious as well. Winter hoped that it was just him doing his job as an undercover agent in order to get on Roman's good side, but sadly Winter knew him well enough to know that is simply not the case. He enjoyed taunting her just as much as the criminal did.

"Ever since my little chat with Roman, no, I have not." Diam said honestly, to which Winter nodded to. "I even went to Glynda twice in the last two days to see if she has found anything else for us. But sadly she has not been able to find anything else for us," He thankfully left out the part where each time he visited her they found something _else_ to do. "It seems like I am going to have to go visit this Leonardo fellow after all." He sighed as he finished, running a hand through his hair and over his black twisted horns.

"Mistral is very far from Vale, as I am sure you know. And Mister Lionheart is a very busy man as I am sure you could imagine. The work of a headmaster is plentiful."

"Oh, yes, I know. Glynda likes to complain to me about how little work Ozpin actually does." Diam laughed. "Since we are on that topic, what do you suppose we should do today? Some _actual_ investigating for once? I have a desire to go out and stretch my legs."

"Since you've reminded me, yes, we do actually. Ozpin has provided us some valuable information" Winter said as she sauntered out from around the desk, scroll in hand. "I've already sent the details to your scroll, we are to investigate a White Fang attack on a Dust store that happened just this morning." Her tone grew darker, and more serious.

"They killed the owners this time." Winter revealed, grimly

 _That_ caught the God's attention, for he slowly turned to face her, face stone cold and tense.

"I see, well, we have no time to lose now do we?"

* * *

 **I know, I know. And I am sorry that I am late. I am tired right now, and working as much as I am is taking a lot out of me. At the end of this month however, I will be going back to part time. So yay me as I welcome back some sleep.**

 **I tried to make this chapter a little humorous, although this was mostly focused on Diam and Liam (God of Darkness and God of Light) interacting with each other and coming to a deal of sort. Liam is still around, and for you Lucifer fans you can safely assume that he is** _ **sorta**_ **going to take up the Amenadiel role of this story. Key word there is sorta.**

 **P atreon . com (slash) Genatools**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story has returned! Sorry that updates have been much slower in these recent weeks. I try to update this once every two weeks at least, but of course life has to get in the way of that. Damn work and needing money, why can't I just win the lottery already, so I can just write these stories all day?**

 **Anyway, I'm back, you clicked on this chapter. Lets see how Diam and Winter- I mean,** _ **Violet Snow**_ **is doing.**

 **Beta: Crowskull**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 9- On the case**

* * *

The constant opening and closing of the window was all that filled the silence that was Winter's car as she drove herself and her partner to where Ozpin told them was a White Fang attack on a Dust store owned by a human. For the first time _ever_. Diam wasn't constantly asking questions about what the rules of driving were, or pointing out every little thing that he has never seen before.

Instead, he was just sitting in the passenger seat next to him, his horns cut a hole into the ceiling of her car after the first few times of driving him to places. She was angry about it before, but couldn't be for long. It wasn't like Diam could take off his horns and store them somewhere. Besides that, the constant clicking sound of the switch on the car door to his right started to bug her. For once the Specialist wished that her partner _would_ be talkative, just so he would just stop making that dastardly sound.

With a quiet sigh, she refrained from snapping at him. Ever since she revealed to him that they were going to be investigating a homicide case, Diam went quiet and serious, the most serious she has ever seen him. She knew it couldn't have been because he hated seeing death or hearing about it, because around the first time she met the man he single handedly killed almost every single White Fang member in that warehouse back in Atlas. So killing wasn't something he was unused to, nor was 'advanced interrogation tactics' as he liked to refer to torture as.

"What's wrong? This is the longest you've went without insulting me." Winter asked mostly out of boredom, and a tiny bit out of concern.

"Oh?" Diam smirked at his partner, his purple eyes lighting up for a second out of amusement. "I could easily arrange that Specialist if you'd like, I find myself quite adept at the art of insulting my colleagues."

"I am aware, but first answer my question." Winter said without even looking at the man, simply keeping her eyes on the road as they should be.

"Hmph, you already know the cause for my uncharacteristic behavior for the moment. But I suppose I would prefer talking rather than to think about it in silence." Diam said as he straightened up in his seat, and looked to Winter. He thought it unnecessary for him, a God, to talk about his problems to a human of all creatures. But he read it somewhere the relationships, platonic or otherwise, are best began with mutual trust and respect.

Luckily, there was a degree of respect he felt for his partner, since she was the only mortal completely unable to be affected my his mental manipulation powers of desire and the like, and he already knew that she held him in some manner of respect herself, since he was taking care of her younger sister and training her, and (un)intentionally giving the heiress someone to rely on. Still to this day he doesn't know how he did it. He simply manipulated her into opening up, admittedly felt a little bad about it, saw a tiny bit of himself in her, and then suddenly he was a mentor she could rely on. Go figure.

"Go on, then." Winter glanced to her side as they came to a red light, it was the best signal he was going to get to start speaking.

"Well, where do I even begin?" Diam sighed, thinking of ways he could explain this. Ignoring the obvious ways to _not_ explain it in a way that would make sense to a human, he simply went for the more… _personal_ approach.

Just thinking that word nearly made his body vomit up what he ate that morning.

"Wherever you like, as long as you don't go back to referring to yourself as a divine being." Winter said as the light turned green again, pushing her foot against the gas pedal. Their destination was just a few short minutes away at this point.

"Awe, but _Specialist_! That's the most amusing part of my speaking to you!" Diam complained playfully, snickering the whole time.

"Then perhaps you should speak less."

"Weren't you the one who wanted to speak again anyway?" Diam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, now I am suddenly regretting my choice to hear what could possibly be on your mind after what I told you." Winter hissed, turning her attention back to the road as she thought it useless to try to console Diam about _anything_.

Diam sighed, sensing the muted anger and disappointment within his partner.

"There is a cycle of life and death for a reason." Diam began slowly, sensing Winter's interest in what he was saying suddenly spike up. "If you must know the reasoning for my discord, it is because I simply despise senseless murder without good reason." Ironic for him, the literal God of Darkness to speak ill about senseless murder given what he has done in the past. Nearly exterminating every human on the planet for the misgivings of just one of them was something that would stick with him for a very long time. The sudden increase in population of the afterlife in both the overworld and the underworld still gave him a headache to this day. All those panicking souls crying out at the same time, he would never regret creating lesser Gods to run those realms in separate dimensions. But that didn't mean he didn't think about it from time to time.

"I see… that is more noble then what I would have predicted." Winter said slowly, almost as if she was surprised for the answer she has just received.

"Hm." Diam hummed in response. He supposed that much would be his fault.

"We're here." The Specialist's voice spoke before he could shut his eyes again. Before he even realized it, they were parked on the side of the road, yellow caution tape closing back up behind them as the crime scene before them became more profound the longer he looked at it.

Diam looked out through the windshield, his eyes locking onto the two bodies completely untouched after the crime was committed. One splayed over his own countertop with gaping wound in the back of his head, he assumed he was the owner of the establishment. Then another, presumably a woman because of the round lumps the body has on its chest, face up and a stab wound in her heart, the blade was still in her body. Stabbed straight through her heart and out the back where the floor pushed up the blade a few inches.

His eyes narrowed the more he looked at it, he could easily bring these people back to life, and he could admit that he thought about it, much like he brought Ozma back to life after him succumbing to a disease that was extremely deadly back in that time. But that would earn not only the ire of his brother, but the attention of the world. He didn't think it would go down too well if there was a man able to bring that those from the dead without any negative effects and everyone knew about it. His brother was propositioned hundreds of times to bring back old dead kings or a person in mourning for the death of a loved one or kin. Besides the obvious, Diam just wanted to live a normal human life (As normal as it can be given his current circumstances) and play his role as a detective.

Without saying a word to his partner, he unlocked his own door and stepped out. His dress shoes made a soft clicking sound as he made his way toward the crime scene, taking everything in for what it was. He never had any experience in this field of work before, but his records say that he did. In preparation for his first actual crime scene investigation he watched a whole bunch of videos and movies that mostly revolved around the genre of crime. Since he didn't need to sleep, he had plenty of time to watch almost every movie he could find.

So the first thing he did after stopping just before the entrance to the dust store was reach into his pocket and take out one of his signature cigarettes. To most humans, inhaling the smoke would be toxic to their lungs with the amount of drugs that was rolled up into one inch and a half cigar wrap. He lit it with the tip of his finger, and after puffing it exactly one time, he stepped into the shop.

"Was that really necessary?" The Specialist beside him asked.

"Of course it was, it would have made my entrance dull if I didn't do that." Diam replied, puffing more smoke out of his nose when he was finished speaking.

"Take this seriously Diam, we are around dead bodies. Be respectful." His partner chastized, which only made him roll his eyes in response. The look on her face if he told her that he has actually killed millions almost lead to him telling her about his kill count. Even if she didn't believe him, she would at the very least raise an eyebrow or two at that.

"As you wish, Specialist." Diam said as he flicked his cigar out of his mouth using his tongue. "What have we here?" He asked the officers currently in the shop already, stepping up to the woman flat on her back with the blade still stuck in her chest that he saw the moment they pulled in.

"It's a homicide robbery. We assume it was done by the White Fang." One of the officers, a woman, reported to him. "Are you the detective we requested?"

"That is I, Detective Grimm. At your service." Diam said with a regal bow, winking at the woman as he did so.

"W-well." The female officer coughed, feeling strange for some reason. "I am glad you came- I-I mean arrived." With a shake of her head, the officer composed herself. "This is the crime scene, so far all we have is that it started off as a robbery, and somehow it went wrong."

"Have you tried checking for any security footage?" Winter asked her.

"We have, but the cameras were destroyed and the footage along with it. We only have the first few seconds of the attack which was only to see a figure walk in and fire at the camera." The woman said, proving herself more resilient than most by recovering quickly by Diam's influence. That earned his respect for now.

"Hm, show me this footage that you have acquired." Diam ordered, since technically as a detective he did outrank any normal officers.

"Yes sir." The woman saluted, and quickly made her way out of the shop and into one of the police vans.

"You handled that well." Winter complimented, nodding to her partner to show her approval.

"I can be serious, when I want to." Diam added quickly when he saw Winter narrow her eyes at him.

"When you want to." Winter agreed simply, and stepped off to the side to inspect one of the bodies.

The female officer came back quickly with a laptop in her hands. She called both Diam and Winter over and held it out in front of her with her forearms underneath the machine, and after hitting play, the black and white footage began.

It played out with a person, assumingly a young man, stepping into the shop and instantly fired at the camera. From another camera in a different corner of the room, there was another person behind the first, with some kind of bladed pistol that they fired at the other camera. For a second, Diam thought that may be the blade that killed the woman here on the floor, but the designs of the blade were way off, not to mention that the knife that killed the woman did not have a pistol attached to it. Those were the only sightings of the perpetrators as all the other cameras were also destroyed, and every screen fizzled out and shut off.

"Looks like we have at least two people to deal with, a young man and woman." Diam said as he scratched his chin in wonder.

"How do you know it's a man and a woman?" One of the other officers asked. "We thought they were both men."

"Well, if you must know…" Diam resisted the urge to melt the man down on the spot for daring to question him. He needed to get used to being questioned in this line of work, Gods what he would give to just go on a mission to kill Salem or something. "The first person to enter is a man, obviously. He has the build a woman simply can't acquire without some sort of… transition." Winter facepalmed herself as a few of the other officers shifted uncomfortably. "The other behind him however, purposely hid her body behind the man, but as you can see here…"

Diam smirked as he pointed to at the corner of the screen of the first set of camera footage. He paused it at the perfect frame to show just the side of the face of the person behind the male suspect. Her face could not be seen, but in the black and white film it could be seen that her facial structure was in fact feminine, along with what appeared to be light colored hair and dark skin.

"How were you able to spot that?" One of the officers asked.

It definitely wasn't because he was a God with inhuman perception and focus. "If you concentrate hard enough, you'd be surprised with what the mortal mind could be capable of." Diam said instead, a smirk curving up from the corner of his lips as he saw the impressed looks on the humans faces.

"Well now, let's have a look at this one." Diam said as he gently pushed Winter to the side, and kneeled down to one knee beside the deceased woman. Now that he was much closer, he could see what the woman was wearing. A simply short skirted purple dress, she also had dark brown hair, and green eyes that were still open in shock. Her expression was forever locked in a state of shock and disbelief as a result of being stabbed to death.

What he took a note of was that it was a single stab wound to the heart. Her nails were also broken, some peeled off completely, giving him the notion that the woman desperately tried to defend herself against a stronger opponent. She had multiple bruises across her face and neck, so whoever was tormenting her so certainly enjoyed it, which irritated Diam somewhat. All this information was taken in a single second, his perception and intelligence skyrocketing as he put pieces together in an orderly fashion. The only thing he was unsure of, was why the murderer would have left their weapon behind where it could be checked for fingerprints.

"Her name was Iris, Iris Dove. She was the husband to the owner of the ship, one known as William Dove." The same officer from earlier reported to him.

"Hm," Diam hummed. "They certainly Dove somewhere."

"Diam," Winter hissed at him.

"I jest, I jest!" Diam laughed, looking around the shop as he did so. As one could expect in a dust shop robbery, most of the dust was stolen. So the two who stormed in here must not have been the only ones present. There was simply way too much dust for them to carry all on their own and not look ridiculous. "Disgusting." He said as he looked back down to the woman.

"Agreed." Winter said, internally relieved to see that her partner did have some human emotions after all. "We hoped that the White Fang wouldn't get violent to the point of murdering innocent shop owners, but it looks like we-"

"White Fang? Murder? God's no, I was referring to the disgusting shade of purple this woman is wearing."

Oh… That certainly seemed like a much more _Diam_ thing for him to do. Winter fumed but did not show it, but did slap away Diam's hand as he pulled at the dress as if he was a child prodding at a disgusting piece of food that was put onto his plate.

"What, do you think happened?" Winter asked instead, thanking whatever Gods that may or may not exist for the officers not hearing Diam's comment.

"Well, it looks like this woman got stabbed in the heart, and that man got shot in the back of the head." Diam pointed out the obvious.

"I am well aware," Winter hissed at him. "What I meant is _why_ these two are the first owners of a dust store to be murdered, while all others only got a beating at most."

"No Specialist, listen closely to my words." Diam stood up as he said this, prompting his partner to do the same. He had an idea, Winter could already tell. "This woman got stabbed in the heart." He pointed down at the deceased woman beside them. "And that man, her husband, was shot in the back of the head." He then pointed to the other dead body, who was still splayed out over his own counter with a bullet hole the size of a small golf ball in his head. "We are assuming that the two we saw in the footage were the ones to kill these two, but after looking at the bodies here. Tell me what you think about that." He clasped his hands behind his back, looking his partner in the eye with an expression that told her that she could see what was wrong with the setting.

Winter did think about it. Her pale eyes narrowed as they looked to the entrance of the shop, and then at the bodies before her. The more she looked at it, the quicker the realization set in.

The bodies were at the wrong angle. Unless for some reason one of them with a _gun_ , walked in, shot the cameras, and then walked back out only to sneak back in and shoot the owner in the back of the head. The momentum of the bullet that killed the man should have blown him back into the wall, not over the countertop. Not to mention that there wasn't even a blood splatter behind where the man was shot. How the officers didn't note that already, was suspicious, if only they weren't already dealing with reporters and nosey people every few minutes she might have even suspected them.

After committing the wrong angle of which the man was murdered in, she looked back down to the deceased woman. Ugly shade of purple aside, she fell back in an angle where she started with her back _towards_ the exit. If she really wanted to escape and the one chasing her was behind her, she would have been stabbed in the back instead. She considered the probability that perhaps she was stabbed in the chest right away, and spun around by the force of the attack which lead to her odd angle of which she died in, which could have been the actual case, but it was unlikely.

"The man should be slumped up against the wall if we are to believe that he was shot the moment those two walked into the shop." Diam said, as if he was reading her very thoughts.

Winter looked to her partner and nodded, admittedly impressed. She knew that she probably would have figured that out on her own given time, but she wouldn't let Diam's ingenuity and creative thinking go unnoticed, nor would she steal the credit. Instead, she nodded at the purple haired man and gestured for him to continue now that they both knew he was on to something.

"Do we have any witnesses?" Winter asked the officers. She received no positive answer as a response, only shameful shakes of their heads and the occasional muttered no. "Tch. Diam, we have precious time to find out why and how this happened. I'll follow this lead you've given me, what else do you think you can find out?"

"Give me some more time, I'll figure something else out." Diam said as he knelt back down to one knee beside the dead woman, taking in a deep breath as he closed her eyes with one hand and kept it there. The police got all the pictures they needed, and Winter wasn't about to scold her partner for doing something she would have done as well in time.

As Diam kept his hand on the woman's forehead and shut his own eyes, Winter could see the slight movements in his lips, as if he was making a silent prayer. She let him have that moment, for she didn't even know the man was religious. Of course she knew that the man sometimes referred to himself as a God and tried to convince her that he actually was one, but she chalked that down as simple jest. Not many people in Remnant these days were religious, which made her partner all the more interesting.

Winter stepped away from her partner to inspect the owners body, checking the angles of which he could have been shot and how exactly he ended up bending over his own counter. What she thought Diam was doing wasn't far from what was actually happening. In truth, the thing that the God was chanting silently was actually a spell.

 _No use holding back here, these two mortals were murdered for some reason… and I want to know why._ He thought to himself as his eyes began to glow faintly beneath his eyelids.

Slowly, the world he saw from his eyes changed, and he stood up from his position on the ground. He looked down to see his ow human body knelt down beside a dead body, though the entire scenery along with everything else around him was very dark, and there was no sign of color anywhere.

This was the realm between life and death, where each mortal soul is either trapped in a perpetual landscape of limbo, or is judged by their own past lives to enter either the overworld, or the underworld. Each realm had its own set of names, the Overworld was sometimes considered as Heaven, Paradise, the afterlife, and whatever other names that the mortals came up for it. Which was ruled by the blessed Gods of the Overworld, of course created and appointed as such by the God of Light.

Then there was the Underworld. Hell, Hel but with one L. The world of eternal darkness and pain. But simply put, it was simply the Underworld. It could be called Hell or whatever else the mortals would like to refer to it as, but to the God of Darkness, the one who created the Underworld in the first place referred to it as the polar opposite of the Overworld. Just as the balance demands, there must be an evil to a good, and a good to an evil.

As one could expect, the Overworld was meant for the heroes of humanity, the legends, the saviours, the ones who put others above themselves. It didn't matter if those mortals have killed other mortals on their path of heroism, as long as the good outweighed the bad, they would be allowed passage into the Overworld, to live the life they had fought for for the rest of eternity. Then there was the Underworld, the realm beyond death saved for those who commit evil, and deemed unworthy of passage into the Overworld. Where they would be forever tormented with their worst fears and most undesirable memories.

He hasn't been to either realms in quite some time, even the one he created himself. He was more interested in going into the dimension in between the worlds, where one was awaiting judgement by the Gods of both sides of good and evil, and were the ones who would either allow them to go to a world of paradise, or the world of torment and pain.

He smirked at the trapped souls between the realms, slowly spinning on his own two feet to look at the hundred upon thousands of human souls that still have not received their judgement. Some of them have been waiting for hours, others have been waiting for decades. He could even still see some from the original kingdom that dominated this continent, the ones he wiped out a millenia ago. Still awaiting their passage into either of the realms even thousands of years in the future.

He stopped acknowledging their cries for help, and isolated himself with the woman he saw kneeling besides her own dead body. Expression set in disbelief as she stared down at her own body with the knife still plunged into her heart. The rules of time flow didn't apply to him, he could be here for years if he really wanted to, and when he returned he would be at the exact moment he left at. Being a God really had it's quirks sometimes.

"Hello there, mortal." The God greeted her as he slowly made his way around the woman's body, stopping when he was fully behind her.

The woman, Iris if his recent memory proved correct, screamed in terror and hopped over her own body. Crawling backwards on her hands and feet until her back hit a spectral wall. She still had the wound in her chest directly over her heart, the one that killed her.

"W-w-what are you!?" The dead woman asked, eyes wide out of fear as the blood still seeped out of her spectral body.

"Hm?" Oh, he didn't even notice. As Diam looked down he saw that his own body seemingly transformed back into his Godly form, the dark purple aura his spectral hand gave off was more than proof. It was no matter however, he was still human in the real world. It didn't matter if a single already dead woman saw him anymore. "Ah, no need to worry mortal. To answer your question, I am the God of Darkness." He spread his arms as if to present himself to the woman, who only whimpered in response.

"N-no, this c-can't be real!" The woman screamed into her hands. "This is a nightmare, this _has_ to be a nightmare."

The God of Darkness rolled his nonexistent eyes. It was always the same with the mortals right after their death. Always denying it and cursing whatever killed them in the first place. One of the worst things about it was that time went by so slow for them as well, so while it may be two years passing, to them it may only be just a few hours, minutes even. In some cases, the ones who committed an act so evil such as kinslaying or a breaking of the law of equal standing. Seconds for them, could be decades for the real world. They would get to watch as they became forgotten to history, and the world around them constantly shift and advance, leaving them behind forever as simply nothing.

To even the strongest of wills, watching oneself be forgotten and the world moving on as if they never existed broke them.

To this woman, she might have been killed just seconds before the God of Darkness suddenly arrived. She must have had only seconds to process her own death before she was interrupted by the divine being.

"I am afraid it is, young Iris." The God said in a very serious and amused tone. Arrogant even, he hasn't heard the sound of his own Godly voice in a while, it surprised even him slightly.

The woman simply whimpered and continued to cry over her own death. Not even pausing to think about the death of her husband at all. _Damn mortals, some of you take 'Until death do us part' a little too literally_. The God of Darkness snarled within his own mind. He couldn't lose his cool here however, not when he was literally standing in front of the only person who could tell him what really happened in this dust store.

"Now I know that this may be hard to take in, but I need you to explain to me exactly what happened before the time of your death." Diam said slowly, trying to make his deeper voice sound as friendly as possible and with the knowledge of how most humans liked to be treated. It proved a more difficult task when the woman only shrinked in on herself further.

With a sigh, he forced his Godly form to regress back into his human form. The sight of another fellow human seemed to surprise the dead woman, for she peeked one brown eye over her knees and looked to the attractive man that was Diam's human form. Purple suit and everything.

"Does this help?" The God asked, patting himself down as if there was dust on his suit. It felt strange to possess a human body in the Limbo dimension, but his comfortableness was a necessary sacrifice at the moment.

"Y-you're really a God?" The woman asked slowly, tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes looking up at him. Diam had to be honest and think that the woman honestly looked more attractive dead, for in this realm her hair was falling apart and her skin was a ghostly white color. Her dress was the most attractive thing of her body right now, and even that was hideous, even in black and white.

"One of many, but one of the only two that matters in this universe." The God of Darkness said as he intertwined his fingers together behind his back. "Now tell me, what happened to you?"

The woman sniffled, and looked up at him. Still afraid, that was obvious, she was _dead_. But she was less afraid then she was before, and as she thought about it, saying no to a literal God seemed like a bad idea to her.

"I-it all happened so fast," She began, her voice shaky as she reached up to the stab wound in her chest. Diam would be patient, for he had all the time in the world in the most literal of ways. "I was stocking the shelves one moment, and then all of the sudden I was fighting for my life.

"Someone attacked you then?" Diam asked, to which Iris nodded her answer at him.

"Yes, it was the White Fang." She growled, her fist clenching up before her heart as she looked back to her own dead body. "I did the best I can, but I was never the best of fighters, I was overwhelmed."

"You could fight then? Or at least you _were_ a fighter." Diam chuckled to himself mentally as the woman looked at him with obvious disdain.

"Y-Yes… I was a fighter." She wiped at her face, getting rid of the tears just in time for more to come forth. "I didn't think quitting would be such a big deal…" She choked out as she started balling her eyes out again.

Diam caught onto her unintentional hint right away. "Quitting? You were once part of the White Fang?" He asked, anger flaring up from within. He felt sympathy for the woman at first, but now it was nothing but disgust. He refrained from making his disdain obvious and hid it expertly behind a mask of interest instead. Also, he pointed out the obvious. "How could you have been part of the White Fang if you're human?"

"I-I was hiding it…" Iris said as she hugged her own legs. "Most faunus do it nowadays… especially store owners because of the racism and prejudice." As she leaned her head against the top of her knees, Diam was able to see what exactly made Iris Dove a faunus.

He stood a little straighter and narrowed his eyes, the back of the woman's dress exposed her back, ripped along the edges after what happened in her fight. Now that he paid closer attention to her backside, and not in the fun way, he could see that Iris actually had feathery wings attached to her back, _almost_ like an angel. Though not _that_ close. Celeste was one of a kind, the one and only Angel of light and darkness, and her wings were much larger and brighter than this one's pitiful bird wings that sprouted from each of her shoulder blades. Because of her dead spirit, they appeared even more worse for wear.

"I-I thought we were going to make a d-difference. B-but… they were just _monsters_." The woman wailed. "Killing when they didn't need to, making _me_ do it sometimes. I just couldn't take it anymore! I-I tried to leave, and I did. Even created a new life for myself, met a man, and opened up this store with him." At this point, the woman widened her eyes in sudden realization. "My husband! Please, tell me my husband is okay!"

Diam could only shake his head in disappointment. The ex White Fang member nearly forgot about her own husband, which told him that despite her obvious love for the man, she didn't love him enough. It sounded cruel, but he was the one who invented the word in the first place.

"William Dove is also dead, I'm afraid." Diam made a gun gesture with his fingers, and shot himself with it while making an obviously fake death expression. "Half his brain is all over the floor. Your sins have come back with a vengeance it seems."

"W-what!? No… please tell me you're lying!" Iris begged, jumping up and grabbing Diam by his collar and attempting to pull him down to her level. Her eyes were bloodshot still, and the tears were back. It only served to sicken Diam further.

"Definitely not doing this in my free time." Diam said as he flicked the distraught woman again, fixing his collar as soon as she hit the ground with a dull vibrating thud.

"NO! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" The woman _screamed_ at him.

"That is not the kind of mood I desire at this moment… let's fix that." Diam snapped his fingers as his eyes shined purple in the black and white world around him. The woman instantly stopped wailing, and stood up straighter. The tears that were on her spectral face dried up, and her expression set into a neutral setting.

"Much better," Diam said with a smile on his face. Call it cruel, but he really didn't want to deal with that right now. He had enough of that as the ruler of the Underworld for a thousand years since no human sought to visit him until Salem herself. He was so surprised that he had to crawl out of the Underworld in a rush to greet her.

 _Ah… The simpler times._

"Now tell me exactly what happened Miss Dove." He commanded.

The instantly calmed down faunus did as she was told, and spoke her story. She was enlisted into the White Fang almost exactly a year ago. She had her aura unlocked on day one and she started training as a combatant right away, soon later, she realized that senseless killing wasn't her calling. She couldn't deal with the blood she had on her hands, and so left with only a note to explain her departure. A week later, and she met the love of her life, married him quickly, and then opened up a dust shop with him. She hid her old White Fang mask underneath the floorboards behind the counter, and her last and most recent memories were of her desperately fighting against her comrade, and after putting up the best fight she could, ultimately lost and was stabbed through the heart.

Diam had what he needed, and so he let the woman back into her reality as he prepared to leave. Turning his back on the mortal without a hint of regret. He _could_ bring her back… but he didn't want another Ozma running around for thousands of years in the case his brother was going to be a little bitch.

"W-wait!" Iris called to him one last time, face set in desperation. Diam already knew what she was going to ask of him if he stopped, and so didn't even move to acknowledge her words. "Please… help us." She begged.

"No." The God of Darkness said as he returned to the land of the living.

* * *

Diam snapped his eyes open and took in a sharp deep breath. He didn't even realize that he wasn't able to breath in the Limbo dimension, not that it bothered him of course, being a God at all. Though his human body suffered for it apparently. He felt something in the lungs of his body scratch as he inhaled and exhaled as if he ran enough maratons to make even him tired. But pushed aside any expressions of pain before anyone could see him that rare moment of weakness.

He rolled over her body, earning a few shouts and curses as the officers ran up to him. But stopped when they saw the bird wings that sprouted from her back, bent and broken in many places and piercing out of her dress.

"Check under the floorboards." Diam demanded, leaving no room to argue as he manipulated the mind of the closest officer, telling him to go around the counter and rip up the floorboards to see what was underneath.

"Diam, did you find something out already?" The Specialist asked him. He almost wanted to curse at her for being stupid, but of course she wouldn't know that he just spiritually traveling to the Limbo realm to speak to a dead person. So he restrained himself from making that mistake.

"Yes, this woman used to be a member of the White Fang before she opened shop here with that poor fool." Diam said as he rolled his shoulders, enjoying the feeling he now had back in his arms.

"How can you possibly know this just by touching her forehead?" The Specialist asked him, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. She only stepped away from him for a few moments, and now all of a sudden he had completed most of the case. She had a suspicion because of the manner of which these two were killed, but nothing more than that.

"A hunch." Diam shrugged, moving over to the deceased man in the shop with him and placing a hand on the back of his head, being careful to not get blood on his hand.

Another quick visit the Limbo dimension later, he returned to suck in a deep breath. His visit with the human male, who was actually human this time told him that he didn't know what his wife used to be, and that he was being held hostage behind the counter by another member of the White Fang as his wife knelt down and begged for them to let him go, only for him to be shot anyway. That explained why he was slumping over the counter at least.

He stood up a second later, he spent another hour in the Limbo realm, but only a second passed in the real world for him. He stood back up just as the officers ripped up some of the floorboards, and lo and behold just as Diam expected, there was a dusty old White Fang mask that was found by one of the officers.

"We know who committed this crime, and why they did this as well now." Diam said as he reached into his coat pocket, and placed another cigar in his mouth. He lit it with his finger and puffed out a large plume of smoke out the shattered window.

"It was the White Fang, the woman, Iris, used to be a member of the White Fang, and we can safely assume that she didn't agree with their way of doing things." Diam began.

"So she quit." Winter added for him.

"So she quit."

"And after that, the White Fang didn't take kindly to her departure, and thus sent a hit on not only herself…" Winter looked sorrowfully to the dead man as she put two and two together. "Murdered her human husband as well. Since it is considered a taboo among the White Fang and even some humans alike to interact in an interspecies relationship." She explained, earning an approving nod by her partner as he winked at her over the shoulder of one of the shocked officers, none of them thought of it that way. Then again, none of them were disrespectful enough to kick a dead woman's body over to look at her backside.

"If it was the White Fang, what do we do now-" One of the officers started, only to get rudely interrupted by the ringtone of Diam's scroll.

Every eye turned to Diam as he put one finger up to tell them to wait as he opened up his scroll and accepted the call.

"Hello- The clubs being attacked!?" Diam shouted into his scroll, his anger was felt by everyone in that room, even Winter felt a modicum of terror as her partners usual smiling face twisted into madness. "By whom? What do you _mean_ it's just one blonde bimbo!? Agh, I'll have to do everything myself it seems." Diam growled as he ended the call, and turned to all the faces that were staring at him.

He didn't feel sorry one bit. "I have to go for a moment, I am sure you can handle the rest of this Specialist."

Before Winter could even open her mouth to tell her partner to not even dare snap his fingers, he was gone in a puff of smoke. The only thing left behind was the old IOU note that he wrote when he 'borrowed' Weiss for a nice stroll on a nice day in Vale to go visit the most wanted man in Vale.

And for some reason, she didn't feel all that surprised this time.

Just tired.

"Okay, due to Detective Grimms untimely… absence." She chose the nicest way she could have put it. "I will be taking over this investigation solo, any complaints."

They were wise to keep their mouths shut.

"Good, now let's clean up this mess."

* * *

Miltia Malachite slammed against one of the pillars holding up the building, aura flaring as it broke and faded away off her body. Her sister wasn't any less worse for wear, on one knee and bleeding from a split lip, multiple bruises across her body and her usual beautiful dress torn up in places.

"So, we going to bring out the boss now or what?" The blonde girl asked as she rolled her soldiers, standing amidst the unconscious bodies of the poor fools sent to stop her from making a mess. Though now that was more of a goal to just stop her from making _more_ of a mess. "C'mon Junior! I know you're out there!" She crowed as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Tch, Junior isn't the one running things here anymore you dumb bitch." Melanie said as she wiped a drop of blood off from the corner of her mouth. "And when he does get here, you're screwed."

Yang Xiao Long could only grin at the challenge. "Oh yeah? Well then, maybe coming here wouldn't be such a let down after all."

"You wouldn't stand a chance, no one does."

"Wow, someone has a boss complex now don't they?" Yang grinned at the growl the Malachite twin gave her. "Listen, unless you want me to beat you up some more, I'd just like to know whether or not Junior knows the woman in this picture. If I got that then none of this would have happened!"

"Fuck off." Militia groaned as she stood back up on her two feet, despite not having any more aura left.

"Tch, tch, tch." Yang cocked Ember Celica, preparing herself for round two. "Wrong answer."

Before anything could continue, a flash of purple nearly blinded Yang and forced her to keep her arms in front of her eyes. When the light disappeared just as quickly as it came, she peeked through her arms to see what was the result of said flash.

In her vision was a tall man with black twisted horns, a dark purple suit to match his hair color, and bright purple eyes staring back into her lilacs. The man had a kind of cigarette in his mouth which he spit out the moment he appeared here, he was pretty attractive, Yang wasn't going to lie, but he was a bit _too_ old for him.

"Ah, you must be the boss man. Howdy!" Yang greeted, waving at the strong looking man as he looked at her, mouth set in a thin line.

"Are you the one that attacked my club and servants?" The man in purple asked her.

"Hey man, I just wanted to know where this woman could be," Yang said as she reached into her pocket and revealed said picture.

Diam narrowed his eyes at the picture, he saw a woman with a white hood, a blonde man, another woman with black hair, and another man with a large silver sword resting on his shoulder. Widening his own eyes, he zeroed back in on the first woman.

"No… it can't be… silver eyes?" Diam said to himself quietly as he thought about his brother while looked at the silver eyed woman in the picture, and then immediately became filled with anger, her smile was just taunting him. "So… _that's_ what you meant about balance hm?"

"You know her." Yang accused as she stuffed the picture back into her pocket. Lilac eyes turning red as she narrowed them at the tall man. Mistaking his shock as him knowing about her biological mother, Raven Branwen."Tell me everything you know."

Diam snickered in a way that was taunting. He wasn't in the mood at all

"Or what? You're going to punch me?" Diam asked as he took a wider stance, smile never leaving his face. "Please, you can't hope to defeat me with something as pitiful as that, is that what the young ones call weapons these days?"

"Rargh!" Yang screamed, angered even further by his taunts and as a charged and jumped at her with a fist cocked back.

Diam saw all this happen in slow motion. He wasn't in the mood, not after his most recent discovery. And to think this day was going so well with his first actual investigation. If this blonde youngling wanted to challenge him… he would be more than happy to teach her a lesson on how to treat your Gods.

And _oh_ , the absolute satisfying feeling he felt when he caught the girls fist with a single finger, earning a look of shock on the girls face right before he flicked her in the forehead with his free hand, sending her flying right through a few walls.

 _Oh… this is going to be cathartic._ He thought as the girl's hair caught flames and screamed at him.

* * *

 **Oof, poor Yang, not realizing her mistakes before she was already starting to make them. This chapter provided a lot of lore of what you can expect for this story. The Overworld, The Underworld, The Limbo dimension and how they function and how you could get into either of them. Yeah, that was a lot to take it, if you need a better explanation, feel free to PM me.**

 **I am sorry it took so long for me to get this out. I've been working so much and I barely had more than an hour at a time to write. I only just managed to finish this today, I am going to skim through it real quick before I get to work, so I am sorry for any mistakes that I may have made.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story, if you want to keep up with me and the progress of every chapter of every story that I write, feel free to follow me on twitter.**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone to the tenth chapter of Detective Grimm! It is amazing me every day when I see the amount of support this story is getting, and I would like to thank you all very much for your support and kind words. Criticism is appreciated as well.**

 **So, last chapter we left off with Diam running into Yang at the club. Misunderstandings were made, and now Yang has attacked Diam. Got a nice flick on the forehead and now is even more missed at our resident God of Darkness. I wonder how the rest of that is going to play out?**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 10- A Lesson Taught**

* * *

Ozpin typed away at his computer, another late night it seemed it would be. With the first semester right around the corner and with all the initiates and applicants provided him as the headmaster of Beacon academy with a lot of work to get through. The loss of sleep was no stranger to him, quite the opposite actually. He was more than used to losing sleep all the time. Experience has taught him to grow more resilient and requiring of less rest.

He expected that would have some place in dulling his surprise when Glynda stormed into his office after midnight. She does not usually do this at all, and in fact this was the first time the strict woman ever did anything like this.

"Ozpin, we have a problem." Glynda said as the elevator doors opened and she leaned her hands on his desk approximately two seconds later.

Ozpin sighed and leaned back. He was fond of the woman, he really was. But she was compromised now by the God of Darkness himself. Any trust he had in her has been softened down to a near associate level.

"I am quite busy Miss Goodwitch, but I suppose I could spare some time for you-"

"One of our future students has attacked Detective Grimm's club." Glynda cut him off with a stern glare. Ozpin's mouth kept moving, but no words came forth.

After about a minute of processing this new information, Ozpin panicked and went back to his computer. Scrolling through files and Vale security cameras, stopping only when he reached the file named `Mister Grimm`. Upon clicking on the file his breath catches in his throat and a lump of fear built up from within his stomach.

This wasn't just some future student, this was Yang _fucking_ Xiao Long. He did not curse often, even from within his own mind. But Yang was the daughter of one Taiyang Xiao Long, a once close friend and ally to him. Not to mention the niece of Qrow Branwen, his close friend and reliable ally against the forces of Salem. He felt like the situation warranted his slip up since said niece is currently causing trouble at quite possibly to _worst_ place on Remnant to start trouble at.

He watched the security footage roll as the blonde stepped into the club, and after fast forwarding he saw the bouncer come flying out of the club. Then there was a flash of purple.

"I'll be going down there myself to." Ozpin declared as he grabbed his cane and stood up, fists clenching so tightly around the hook of his cane until they turned white. His heart was beating faster than it ever has been in a long time, ever since the reveal of the return of the God of Darkness.

"I'll come with you-"

"No, no that won't be necessary." Ozpin stopped his assistant as he gently pushed past her. He wouldn't want her to start trying to have sex with the man in the middle of the dance floor, he has already heard enough of his _visits_ to her in the dead of night. He was wondering why Glynda has looked so uppity lately… "Stay here, that is an order." Ozpin said with a green face as the elevator doors closed. He couldn't press the button to go down to the first floor faster than he was already going.

As the elevator traveled down the tower, Glynda huffed and crossed her arms.

" _Now_ what am I going to do for the rest of the night?"

Her eyes wandered toward the monitor resting on her boss's desk.

"Hm…" An idea formed within her mind. One that she might have been stressing herself over if she hadn't already done things much more… experimental before.

She wondered how long it would take for dear Ozpin to return as she sat down at his desk.

* * *

Diam caught Yang's fist with a single finger, causing her to widen her eyes in shock at the sight of one of her strongest punches getting manhandled without so much as a grimace or a drop of sweat to show his effort. Her world spun violently as she was flicked in the forehead, and sent flying through one of the expensive glass walls. She felt cuts and grazes all over her body, and now a massive headache because of how hard she was flicked in the forehead. But what was really more important was that she could _feel_ the locks of hair that were cut from her head because of the sharp glass shards.

Other than that however, her semblance was charged up to the max after just one blow. Bursting out of the rubble, Yang roared as her eyes turned red and her blonde hair turned a pale flaming yellow color. Her aura flared, and her shotgun gauntlets deployed into action. While that might have intimidated lesser men, Diam Grimm was not a man.

"Cute, what are you going to do with those little things?" He taunted as he allowed a miasma of his own aura to shine through, purple running over his body like smooth water as he held his arms open just as much as his guard was. "Hit me? Shoot me? Oh please, make me feel _something_ akin to excitement, it has been so long!"

"Rargh!" Yang roared, having enough of the club owners taunting as she fired one of her gauntlets behind herself and spun with her own momentum as she was launched through the air. She corrected herself and cocked her right arm back, teeth grit and eyes transfixed on her target.

She once again widened her eyes in shock as her attack not only was blocked effortlessly, but was blocked effortlessly by another single finger. Said finger barely moving as it kept the weight of her body along with the velocity of which she shot herself as well as her usual punching power. Only her punching power now was much more powerful than it would be normally because of her semblance.

Diam even had the audacity to yawn as gravity seemed to take hold, and she nearly fell flat on her front. Yang caught herself and pushed herself back up with a quick push up. Eyes still red and hair burning from the power this man has given her in a single flick, she reared back and through another punch at him.

Diam dodged this time, and with a smile on his face no less. Which bothered Yang to no end as the God in disguise continued to dodge her attacks. First it was a simple twist of his neck, his hair displacing as she threw another punch almost into the side of his head, and then her roundhouse kick was jumped over, even though she aimed for the body. When the purple man landed he stomped down on her leg. Pain screamed all the way up her leg as her aura prevented her shin from being broken. She pulled that leg back, and threw another wild and desperate punch directly into the nose of the horned man.

Her punch missed its target by a good few inches as he narrowly dodged again. Yang growled and made to pull her fist back, only to realize that she couldn't. When she looked to see what was wrong she was surprised to see that her arm was actually trapped in between of the twisted horns she has found her arm in the middle of. Diam laughed at her as he twisted his head roughly, using the muscles in his neck and upper shoulders solely to rotate Yang violently, and disorient her when she spun through the air like a childs toy.

It all went in slow motion for Detective Diam Grimm, the blonde bimbo of a girl with quite the revealing set of clothing spun through the air with reckless abandon, twisting quickly as her feet were lifted off of the ground. He reached his hand out to about an inch away from the girls stomach as she was spun to face him, and prompt palmed her on the skin of her stomach. He could actually _see_ the aura flare up around the girls midsection as it protected her body from ruptured organs and broken bones.

Yang tasted blood in her mouth once she slammed into a wall, this time a wall of pure concrete. But even through all of the pain, she felt her semblance kick in once again. Just two strikes and she already is near her maximum power. It was crazy.

 _Who the hell is this guy!?_ Yang asked herself as she hesitantly and shakily stood back up on her own two feet. She was panting now, sweating like no tomorrow, and she has already lost more than a few strands of her hair because of his first attack. But she could not give up, not after finding the only person besides her uncle that might actually know where her biological mother was. The way his eyes narrowed into slits before widening into shock at some sort of recognition was enough to paint him as guilty. She was _going_ to get that information, she was _going_ to learn more about whoever this Raven Branwen was. All she needed to do was beat it out of this guy.

"You're not done yet?" The purple eyed man asked her, cocky grin never leaving his face as he took steps toward her. "My, I must be getting out of shape, usually people give up when they see just how massive the power difference between them and I is."

"I won't give up!" Yang screamed back at the man as she cut her hand through the air before her. "I'll never give up, if you want to get rid of me, you're going to have to knock me out or kill me."

If only she knew who exactly she was saying this too…

"That could be arranged." Diam's grin took a certain turn that admittedly sent shivers down Yang's spine. His expression didn't change in the slightest, just a curious tilt of his head as his deep purple glowing eyes stared into hers. She felt dizzy for a second, but shook herself out of it.

He was just one man, a very strong man at that, but he was still a man. He had to be. The only difference between him and some other people she has seen on the streets were his horns, and they barely made a person any stronger.

"Oh yeah?" Yang managed to match his cocky grin, giving one of her own as she spit blood and a lob of spit out of the corner of her mouth. "Try me."

Diam closed his eyes and took a _deep_ breath. When he exhaled, he was already in front of her. Just fast enough that the blonde girl couldn't see him coming, and just slow enough that she saw him at the last second. Just as he wanted it to be.

Yang's eyes bulged out of her head as a fist was firmly planted into her midsection and she felt the uncomfortable urge to throw up whatever she had for breakfast that morning, and considering that it was past midnight she didn't want what she had that morning to come back up. Her aura held on, but did nothing for the pain as her organs and bone shifted and bruised under the force of this man's fist. She nearly fell to her knees when he pulled his fist back, her organs suddenly spilling back into their rightful places as the obstruction was removed. But to the surprise of the purple man, she bit back her tears and uppercutted him right in the jaw.

Diam staggered back, bringing a hand up to rub his chin as the very miniscule amount of pain rang throughout his skull. That has certainly been a surprise, he wasn't expecting the girl to be able to keep fighting after that one, what made her different from the other men and women he has terrified during his time living on Remnant? He wondered.

The fact that the girl kept fighting back even through all the pain he has inflicted on her surprised him even more. She missed every attack of course, only landing her last uppercut because he was caught off guard. That wouldn't happen again. Though, it was the first time he has ever been hit in a fight before, mostly because he felt like drawing this out instead of instantly murdering anyone who would dare to oppose him.

WIth more focus, he stared into the girls red eyes. Yang Xiao Long, if he remembered correctly. After scoring a hit on him she deserved to be referred to by name. He looked into her mind — her memories to be specific. As his body reacted on it's own to defend against her attacks, he violated the privacy of her memories by searching through them. As he did with all mortals, he started from the beginning. It seemed like this girl had quite the upbringing, soon after she was born her mother left her, and when her father remarried — with the silver eyed woman no less — and got a little sister out of it, she soon left this world on a mission she never returned from.

His focus was lost momentarily at the realization, that woman he saw in the picture was dead then, the silver eyed one. The only other silver eyed beings he knew of were some of his brothers angels and Lesser Gods, almost all of them had silver eyes. While his own Lesser Gods and Demons had deep red eyes. The only exception was Celeste, who was the perfect balance of the sources of light and darkness. So unless his angels were getting frisky with some mortals behind their backs and birthing Nephilim, his brother would be responsible for the sudden appearances of mortals with silver eyes.

"So…" Diam started as he blocked Yang's fist, and then caught the other fist when she tried to punch him again. Both times a shockwave rang throughout the club, the bottles that weren't broken shook and whatever tables and chairs unfortunate enough to be close to them fell over or were blown away. Even then, red eyes met purple. "You have a younger sister hm?"

Yang's surprise was shown in her eyes, and the way her mouth parted as she muttered the word 'how' in raspy breaths. As far as she knew, she has never met this man before, and she felt like her father would have told her about someone so strong had he known and trusted him enough to talk about his daughters with him.

"I assume that expression means yes." Diam said as he slowly began squeezing on Yang's fists, making her cry out in pain as bone grinded against bone and her aura flared up even more. "Tell me, what color are her eyes?" He only asked because he never thought to look at them from within the girls memories, he could right now, but why would he put the effort in something like that when he could do it the mortal way?

"Why do you care?" Yang asked through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists as tight as she could in an effort to prevent them from breaking, focusing her aura into her hands to assist in the endeavor.

"Eh, I might erase her existence depending on your answer." Diam said with a shrug, looking away for a moment. "I do wonder what I will do myself-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as he felt a wave of blistering heat rush over his face. His eyes shut off of his body's human instincts and his hands let go of the girls off of the same reaction, he actually cried out in the most pain he has ever felt as his human parts burned and festered. He stepped back several feet and rubbed at his face. He was okay of course, but damn did that hurt. His eyes refused to listen to him as well, not opening when he willed them too.

"Like hell you'll get _anywhere_ near her!" That girl screamed as she cocked those blasted things she calls weapons. She must have set them off while he was holding her hands, shooting him with flaming shotgun blasts in both the arms and the face. He felt colder as the smoke faded away, and realized that the top of his suit was burned off, the only article of clothing he still had on was his pants. But that was nothing compared to the unyielding rage that festered within his mind.

"I'll do as I damn well please!" Diam snapped as he _slapped_ Yang across the face as she got close to punching him again. Her fist did hit its mark, but it bounced off of his cheek as if it was made of metal.

Yang rolled across the floor with a searing pain on her left cheek. That was the hardest she has ever been backhanded. She saw stars in her vision as she pushed herself up from her hands and knees. She rubbed the spot she was slapped in, and felt even more power rush through her aura and muscles.

" _Again_ you stand before me?" Her eyes widened as she saw the impossible happen. The purple man's feet lifted off of the ground as he began to float in the air. Dark and vibrant purple aura practically _exploding_ from his body and his eyes as he _glared_ at her.

She couldn't help but swallow nervously and out of fear.

"Nothing to say? No indignant roars of battle or quips? No… you're just going to stand there, trembling before me." Diam's eyes flashed. "As you should… you know, I've noticed something. Everytime I hit you, you seem to get back up stronger and faster than ever! Is that what you mortals call a semblance?"

Yang took a step back as he hit it right on the head of the nail. Her red eyes and flaming golden hair betrayed the shocked and fearful look she had on her face. That blast from Ember Celica would have at the very least injured even a fully trained Hunter, and yet he not only took it like champ, but it seemed to only piss him off.

"I-I…"

"Yes… that must be it." Diam's grin widened from ear to ear. "Everytime I hit you, you get stronger. That's why you keep standing. But I wonder something…" He slowly floated back down onto the ground, he walked past the shocked Malachite twins who saw the entire thing unfold. The sight of his ripped muscled upper body engulfed in purple warm flames was both awesome and induced fear, they have never seen their new boss so… _powerful_ before.

"I wanna fuck him again." Militia whispered to her twin.

"At least wait 'till he's done you slut!" Melanie hissed to her.

Luckily for them, they were not heard. "How much power can your body handle?" Diam asked the blonde, and for every step he took, the girl took one step back away from him. "How many times can I hit you before you explode from your own power? What's your limit? Do you even have one? Can your body handle its own power?" Every question made Yang take another step back. She was already at her maximum and _yes_ it hurt to some degree. "How far can you go before your own body gives up on you?" He asked, pushing her up against a wall suddenly and holding her up by the collar of her shirt. Her feet dangled and kicked againt his body, but all her attacks seemed to do nothing as he only laughed at her efforts to free herself.

"Let's find out." Diam said, getting dangerously close to Yang's face as he inched closer to her.

"Tell me… what do you desire at this very moment?" He asked her, eyes glowing faintly as he watched her with a analytical eye.

"Get away from me!" Yang screamed as she felt an unnatural sort of fear flow through her body. Eyes went wide and turning back to their usual lilac color as the will to fight drained away. She didn't know why or how, she has fought Grimm before, but this man… this _thing_ plain terrified her.

"Mister Grimm!?"

Before Diam could do anything however, he seemed to stop and perk up at something. Yang cracked one eye open to see him look over his own shoulder and toward a girl with flowing white hair and the lightest blue eyes she has ever seen. She had a scar over her left eye, but was more important was that she has gained the attention of the man who had just promised to kill her slowly, which was a good and a bad thing.

"Heiress? What are you doing up?" Diam asked. "I thought we had an agreed upon day of the week in which you go to sleep early and I swear it is…" He looked toward his wrist where his watch still clicked, only to see that the lettering was now burnt and melted beyond recognition. "Very close to that time." He settled for, keeping one hand on the bimbos shirt as he turned to look at her. "Run along now, I've got Detective work to do."

 _Detective!?_ Yang's mind screamed. _Since when!?_

"I _was_ asleep, but then I kept on hearing all of this unbearable racket!" Weiss shouted as she gestured to the mostly destroyed club, and the few gang members that were littered around the dance floor. "I am aware that this establishment has… _some_ kind of… I dare say it _mosh pits_. But this is just absurd!" To make things ever more amusing, or terrifying depending on how you look at it, this girl was just in her pajamas. She even looked tired, which worried Yang even more.

"Well, as you can see heiress-" Diam was cut off as Ember Celica fired into his chest, but did nothing compared to what it was able to do before. As the flames licked and lapped at his skin as he flowed around him and faded away, he sighed. Not even looking back at the girl who just shot him _again_. "As I was saying. As you can see heiress this little blonde girl has come and stirred quite the pot! I mean, look at what she has done to the place!"

As if the emphasize his point, one of the chandeliers from the ceiling fell to the ground. Shattering every which way possible and all over the floor in the process.

Yang gave Diam her best `It wasn't me don't kill me` expression and whimpered when he made to strike her again.

"Oh please, can't you just snap and fix all this anyway?" The white haired girl narrowed her eyes as she stomped up to the man, her bare feet slapping against the dancefloor and ignoring the glass shards with her aura as she made her way toward him.

To Yang's horror as well, of course. "W-wait! Get away from him! He's dangerous!" She shouted, holding a hand out as if that was going to stop her.

Weiss looked confused, and she showed it by raising an eyebrow at her. "And why would he do that? He is supposed to protect me. He's my bodyguard after all."

" _BODYGUARD!?_ " Yang did not hesitate to scream that out as loudly as she could for her shocked mind could not take this any longer. What the hell kind of bodyguard did some white haired girl need anyway!?

Diam sighed, and promptly moved his hand so that it covered Yang's mouth cutting her off from exclaiming any more questions on the how's and the why's.

"Miss Schnee, I can assure you, if you go back to sleep I'll make this all go away in the morning."

"Mrshl Shnrgrl!?" Yang mumbled through the hand pressed up against her mouth.

"And what will happen to her?" Weiss Schnee asked, and suddenly Yang recognized her from some videos she has watched of some of the concerts she sang in.

"Well she must be punished obviously!" Diam said, and waved his free hand around as if it was obvious. "She beat up my men, the twins, and scared poor Junior into hiding."

"I resent that!" A voice from _somewhere_ screamed out.

"And so must be handled appropriately." Yang whimpered through the hand over her mouth as Diam almost punched her in the face again, only to stop just shy of her cheek at the sound of a sharp voice.

"No."

"Pardon me?" Diam said, not believing his own hearing. "I didn't quite hear you, would you mind saying that again for me more clearly?"

"I said no," Weiss said as she crossed her arms and stared at him. "I don't want you to hurt her. In fact I am _ordering_ you not to hurt her."

"Ordering- who do you think you are!?" Diam almost screamed at her, almost dropping Yang as he surged toward her. His grip shifted again back to her collar and she found herself being lifted along with him as he stepped toward the heiress. "You only continue to be safe because of _me_. I deign to train you because I deem it worthy of _my_ time to reduce the amount of boredom I feel during some dark nights. I could very well cancel this arrangement if you'd like?" He threatened, glaring daggers into the younger girls eyes as he held the throat of another.

Weiss Schnee still challenged him, though she still looked worried. The effects of his magic seemed to have done more for her confidence since she was still standing up to him. Usually she would have shriveled up and accepted whatever punishment she would receive. Not this time, however.

"You won't," Weiss whispered just loud enough to be heard but quite enough to sound vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Diam asked, a manic grin on his face as he found that vulnerability and _latched_ onto it.

"You won't hurt me." Weiss said louder, making Diam's grin slowly fade away. "You wouldn't follow up on that threat… I know you won't."

"And how do you know that?" Diam asked, though not nearly as confident as before.

"I just do. You wouldn't have done all of that for me if you didn't care for me… and I know that you do, despite how you act." She declared, shaky eyes staring into his as she spoke. "I trust that you wouldn't hurt me."

 _"You are learning humility, respect, and even sympathy and empathy…"_ Celeste's words taunted him from the past. " _Something ironic coming from the literal God of Destruction."_

 _Damn it…_

Diam sighed as he let go of the blonde girl.

Weiss let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as her mentor pulled himself together and shook his head.

"Go girl." Diam said to the blonde girl. "Don't let me see you around here again. She may not be here to save you the next time."

Yang was happy to obey, but before she left she looked back to the white haired Schnee who may have just saved her life. She mouthed a thank you to her before fleeing the scene, leaving Diam alone with the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

Without any more words even, Diam raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The club itself seemed to stitch back together and his clothes suddenly appeared again on his body. The unconscious gang members were still knocked out, but were quickly retrieved by the ones who watched the whole thing unfold.

As Diam turned away from the heiress and buttoned up his coat, she walked up to him. She didn't get too close, sensing the contempt within the faunus, but close enough for him to know that she was there.

"Thank you, Mister Grimm." She said to the back of his head.

A single purple eye turned to look at her.

"You should get to bed young heiress. Your sister would be displeased to see that you are still awake with Beacon in just a few days." He said in a monotone voice. "Do please make sure that does not happen."

Weiss nodded her head and easily complied with his order. She honestly didn't think he was going to listen to her before, but she could hardly stand by while he tortured a girl who clearly just had too much to drink and started to fight. She caught the fight just as the end when Diam slammed the blonde up against the wall, she thought that he was going to kill her right then and there if she hadn't spoke up in shock. And the way he turned to look at her, surprised but mostly bored. It scared her more than she would dare to ever admit to anyone. She got a text from Winter asking if everything was okay, and after looking around the club to see that everything was in fact back in one piece, save for a few unconscious guards and the occasional crack in the wall, everything was mostly okay.

' _Everything is fine sister,'_ Weiss texted back, a half truth sure, but not technically a lie. ' _Some lady came in and started a fight, Mister Grimm had to return and finish it.'_

A few seconds later and she got her response.

' _Very well, this investigation is all but completed. I will be returning shortly, get some sleep while you can sister. Beacon will be on your shoulders before you know it.'_

Weiss shut the scroll off with a huff, that was certainly one way to put it. She couldn't believe that she actually told a little white lie for Diam's sake, even if it was technically a half truth and not a full lie. But for some reason, it had just felt right at the time.

Because he all but admitted it, Weiss smiled at the thought of it. Mister Grimm, either intentional or unintentionally, admitted that he did not want to see her hurt physically or otherwise. That meant that he cared about her, and probably would never admit to it. He was himself after all. Even if he was rather eccentric.

She went back to sleep shortly, a small and all too satisfied grin on her face as she slowly faded away from consciousness.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes, nor his ears. Or anything that his senses were telling him at that moment. He was about to jump in to save Miss Xiao Long, but hesitated several times. He just couldn't bring himself to face up against the divine being responsible for bringing him back to life just so he could die three more times. Diam Grimm was much _much_ too powerful for him to handle on his own, even with all the training and experience he had, he could never hope to stand up against a God.

Ozpin came with the intention to save Miss Xiao Long, but could only watch in paralyzed fear as he watched through one of the destroyed windows. Every punch that she threw was backed up by more power than some fully trained hunters could ever hope to provide, and every single one of them was dodged, or was blocked by a single finger. A feat he has never seen done in years, and never to such a degree.

But when the God of Darkness actually _listened_ to the Schnee heiress? That confused him a great deal. He has seen many things, heard many things and done many things. But never did he ever think that the God of Darkness would show something akin to _mercy_ , that seemed like something his brother would be more likely to do.

He watched and hid himself in the darkness of the night as the horned man turned to sit at one of his bars, and ordered for the previous owner, Hei if he remembered correctly, to serve him some kind of Gin. The bearded man crept around the corner and did as he was told. Going against his gut instincts, he kept watching as the God of Darkness simply sat at a bar drinking alcohol and think. What about, he did not know.

He made sure to hide himself as the young Ruby Rose finally caught up with her sister, still traumatized by what had nearly happened to her no doubt. But at the sight of her younger sibling she seemed to calm down immensely, though she did stare into her eyes a few seconds longer for whatever reason. Thankfully, law enforcement was not called and if he was lucky, he wouldn't have to deal with them if they did come to this establishment. He honestly hoped that they didn't, if only for their own sake.

Shaking his head, Ozpin decided that his presence was no longer acquired here. Not that he did anything anyway, he never felt more scared in his life. Seeing the God of Darkness release a fraction of his power like he just did… no, he refused to think about it.

When he turned around he was met with a set of bright golden eyes, and two angelic wings pinning him in place.

"Agh-!" Ozpin's startled cry was cut off as a dark skinned hand was pressed up against his mouth.

"And what are you doing here I wonder? Interfering with my lords plans? Spying on him perhaps?" The beautiful woman asked him, though she seemed anything but considering her overwhelming strength and large golden-silver wings. She looked like an angel, and considering her previous words she was assumingly serving the God of Darkness.

Color drained from his face as another realization set in. The God of Darkness was not the only divine being to return to Remnant.

"You're him aren't you?" The angel asked him, still pinning him against the wall with her wings. "You're the immortal one? The one cursed with the boon of reincarnation and the impossible task of uniting all of humanity?"

She slowly moved her hand up off his mouth, and gripped his glasses. Ozpin winced as she threw them to the side. Luckily, he did not need them, they were mostly for professional display, but that didn't lessen any of the fear he had within his body.

"Y-yes… in my first life, I was called Ozma." Ozpin slowly said. "But I am not here to spy on the lord himself."

"Then what are you here for mortal?" The angel asked him, her golden eyes never leaving his. They weren't just golden, but they shined in the darkness. Her eyes were not anything he has ever seen before, some other people and faunus had yellow or amber colored eyes, but this golden color put them all to shame. If he wasn't being pinned to the wall by one with the threat of yet another death if he said the wrong words he might have thought her attractive.

"I-I was here to ensure my students safety." Ozpin choked out, the wings of the angel dropped him to the ground. He landed on his butt and rubbed one of his shoulders where his suit was cut where her sharp feathers pierced into his aura. He felt like if she wanted to, she could have ripped him in half right there. The thought didn't make his current situation any less terrifying. "I was just leaving, I swear it."

"Hm…" The angel narrowed her eyes at him as she thought to herself whether or not she should end his current life right there or not. "Very well, fortunately for you I do not sense any lie within your words." Ozpin let out a sigh of relief. "But that does not mean that you are not being watched little Ozma… be careful with what you do."

The angel flied up into the night sky with a single beat of her wings, disappearing faster than he was able to keep up with. Ozpin stood up quickly and dusted himself off, and winced when he rolled his right shoulder. Her wings were sharp and strong, he felt as such when they were wrapped around his upper body.

He looked toward the drinking God of Darkness in the disguise of a faunus man, and then shook his head. He wasn't going to do anything foolish.

When he turned to leave, he was met with a silver eyed man, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hello, Ozma." Liam Grimm greeted, golden blonde hair flashing for a moment.

Ozpin fainted.

* * *

 **Well then, that was a thing as Yang would say. This whole chapter was rather planned out really well. I enjoyed typing this out. What a fun story!**

 **So, Yang got her ass handed to her, Ruby made a cameo of sorts, and Weiss learned something pleasant and Diam is down in the dumps drinking because of it. Not to mention the other Mister Grimm as he confronts Ozpin, or Ozma. Whatever you would like to refer to him as.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! If you would like to keep up with me on the progress of every chapter of every story that I write. You can follow me on my twitter!**

 **Tw itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **And thank you to my first every patron!**

 **JamesFames**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back all to another installment of Detective Grimm! I had a bit of an epiphany during the break between this chapter and the last. This story just isn't…** _ **Lucifer**_ **enough. I have the impression that this is probably a bastardized version of a crossover between RWBY and Lucifer, and I have plenty of RWBY in this story, but I feel like the humour hasn't been at what it once was. So, as a result of this epiphany, I went and binged all of Lucifer again to refresh my mind on all the jokes, metaphors, scenarios and what not. If you're worried about this little change of pace, don't, it will do very little to change the plans I have for this story already.**

 **So, I hope what I have planned for you all this chapter is good enough to live up to that comedy. So without further adieu, let us get right back to the show!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm Chapter 11- Thoughts and Ideas**

* * *

Glynda sat on the edge of her chair, listening deeply to what a dear friend of hers have been venting out for the past hour. She was surprised by the sudden visit of her dear friend, but admittedly not at all discomforted by his presence. Not much could hold back a person from going where they want when they had the power to snap their fingers and be anywhere in the world in a literal flash. She thought it was another one of their… 'talks'. But imagine her surprise when Diam Grimm fell into her sofa with a groan and started talking about how complicated things are in his life.

"And then she just _walked away_ without another word!" He said as he rolled his head so that he was looking the female professor in the eyes. "Tell me, Glynda, how am I supposed to react to this?"

Oh, she was allowed to speak now? In truth she didn't really know what to say or do at the moment, she was a Huntress, not a doctor or therapist. While she did offer herself for counsel if any of her students needed it. Not that any did. There was a reason why her colleague Bartholomew Oobleck was a Huntsman and a Doctor. He knew about the horrors of the world, experienced them as well. Any student who was forced to take a life, or had any sort of depression or mental issues he was there to consult them. Herself though? She could count on one hand how many times she had even had a student come to her for advice in her whole time as a teacher at Beacon Academy, and it was for _combat_ advice.

"I…" She was going to try however, her friends-with-totally-no-benefits obviously needed _someone_ to talk to. If she was to be that person, then so be it. "How do you _usually_ deal with problems such as this?" She asked.

"Hmm…" This was the most thinking she thought she had ever seen Diam do. He sat there with one hand scratching his chin while the other supported that elbow. "Well, most of the time when I feel like there is a problem that needs a certain kind of fixing, it ceases to exist."

Glynda blinked her eyes with worried confusion. It took approximately four seconds to process what she had just been told, and then it took approximately 2.3 seconds for the panic to set in. "Did you kill Weiss Schnee!?"

Diam rolled his eyes at her. "No, of course not Glynda. She said I wouldn't hurt her, and she was right. _That_ is what I am ill to admit in need of professional help in."

Glynda sighed, relieved from the news. "Good, that would have been the wrong way to deal with… this problem of yours." She could hardly even consider it a problem herself. She actually thought that it was good that he was branching out to other people, becoming more social. Not that he wasn't already, casual relationships and shags with a dozen people every week - No, _day_. Could hardly be considered a normal and healthy relationship. Especially when you realized that most of Diam Grimm's 'friends' were his _servants_ who refer to him as 'My lord', and his partner in detective work being Winter Schnee, hardly a sociable person herself. It hadn't bothered her that he was technically the leader of a gang now, Ozpin even said that he was more valuable as an ally than an enemy and that they were no to antagonize him in any way. But perhaps being surrounded by people who serve your every need and do whatever you want can make normal relationships and the feelings that come with it seem strange and foreign. Glynda wouldn't put it in doubt that _she_ might as well be one of his closest friends, minus all the sex games they play, he does seem to talk to her casually a lot.

"And how _should_ I deal with this problem of mine? The heiress has already left for Beacon and will be arriving in the school shortly, I am hardly going to get a chance as it is." Diam sat up, scratching his chin in thought. "Let's see, I've trained her, protected her, took her out on a trip to visit Roman Torchwick,"

"E-Excuse me, what?" Glynda balked with wide green eyes.

Diam either did not hear her, or simply ignored her words. "And then I allowed her to talk me down from murdering one of your future students. Very rarely do I ever allow anyone other than my angel or demons to speak their mind about anything, yet I let a simple mortal worm her way underneath my skin."

"Pardon me," Glynda interrupted politely. Not quite over the fact that Diam apparently brought the heiress of the esteemed Schnee Dust Company, but she wasn't going to get an explanation on that anytime soon. Ozpin must know something about it, she would ask him later. "But what do you mean by `angels' and `demons`?" She didn't ask about the Beacon student Yang Xiao Long, since she already knew the story. This happened just the other night and Yang has been given the proper lecture and repercussions of a detention before the school term even started. Strangely enough, she was all too pleased with _not_ being forced to return to his club and apologize to him herself. She was lucky that Diam was also a Huntsman and decided not to press charges.

"Ah, I don't think I've told you about them yet." Diam chuckled. "My brother and I appointed an angel to guide us long ago, Celeste is her name. You might meet her one day, but for your sake I'd hope it wouldn't be for something bad. As for my demons… well, lets just say that they help me with certain _decisions_ that must be made."

Metaphors, she didn't think that Diam would be so good at them. By demons he must mean his underlings that he works with at _The Darkness_ , and by angel appointed by himself and his brother he must mean some relative or a dear friend of theirs. She wouldn't pry however, she already figured them out through and thoroughly.

"Ah, I see. Well, before we stray too far off topic, would it be so hard to believe that you may have grown to see Miss Schnee, the younger one I mean, to be more than _just_ a student?" She broached the topic carefully, watching for any sign of discord within her friends facial expression or body language. Thankfully, there was none to find.

"Yes, actually." His answer surprised her, and before she could ask why he already began to explain. "I am not exactly a being that is meant to make friends or meaningful relationships with anyone besides other divine beings. Also, I don't really have any affections for anyone else," He snickered, and tilted his head to look at her with an almost flirtatious expression on his face. "Well, when it comes to physical intimacy I believe I have quite a lot of friends on that front."

"Please do not make advances on the heiress." Glynda said automatically, a headache beginning to form within her skull. She was not paid enough for this, and especially not enough to be reduced to a blushy little schoolgirl every time he looked at her with _that look_.

Thankfully, Diam looked aghast at the very idea of it. "God's no, even I have limits to what I am willing to try out in bed. I like my women to at least have a C-cup and the age to appropriate it. There is a special place in the Underworld for those who go any younger."

Glynda sighed, relieved. Then felt ashamed for daring to think that her dear friend would even be capable of such an atrocious act. Even though he gave strangely specific descriptions of what he was looking for in a woman. Idly she thought of herself, her breast size was… beyond that of a C-cup, and her mind whirled with thoughts unbecoming of a woman of her calibre. Especially one who teaches at Beacon Academy.

"Good, I apologize for implicating that you might have been involved in such vile crimes." She shook her head and reprimanded herself for once again going off topic. Truly, she was not fit for the role that Diam thought her worthy of. "But what of Winter Schnee, your partner? Or myself even. Surely, we must mean more than just a simple associate."

When Diam hummed and went back to thinking. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous for what his answer may be. She had no feelings for the man, at least none romantic. But she _was_ sleeping with him on a regular occasion, and he was also her friend. She valued his opinion over most others.

"The Specialist and I would have a strange friendship if you would deem it as such. As for you, I suppose you and I _are_ friends. As much as I am ill to admit." Glynda felt more happy with his answer than she was willing to externally display.

"Why are you ill to admit it?" Glynda forced herself to ask, getting more into this topic than she thought she would be. "I can say with total honesty that being friends with you has been a pleasant experience."

"Oh, I'm sure it has." Diam sniggered. "Remember the car battery night? My, I still remember when you said `Gentlemen, please start your engines` and then proceeded to shock the tip of my-"

" _That_ is something that we are not approaching as a topic of conversation." Glynda said with a red face.

"But why not? You were _very_ sexy at the time. In a very _Bad_ witch kind of way." Diam winked at her along with his pun.

"Because you came to me so we could talk about _you_." Glynda pointed out, gesturing toward him with both hands. "Not about our… _extracurricular_ activities."

Diam sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't seem to be willing to embarrass her any further. Thankfully. "Very well, so what do you think I should do about my heiress problem that are borderline — I dare say — emotional." He gagged as the word came out of his mouth.

"Well…" Glynda hesitated. The answer was so easy, and Diam could easily figure it out himself. But he had the kind of look on his face that said that he wanted _her_ to give him said answer. She would need to consult her associate Doctor for advice on this matter, she was not qualified for this. "You could just go and talk-"

Diam's scroll blared before she could finish her sentence, she jumped at the sound of the ringtone that was of himself and Weiss Schnee singing that song they sang when she came to give him all the information she could find about whoever this Cinder Fall was.

"Ah, hold that thought." Diam said as she gestured her to wait a moment as he fished in his pocket for his scroll. "Hello?" He answered the call before Glynda realized that she missed her window to tell him just to go speak with Weiss Schnee before she left for Beacon and the time they could have together would be cut shorter.

"Hm, okay. Specialist you needn't be so aggressive. Come down there? But why, is it _truly_ that urgent or do you just want to see me? I _know_ I'm a detective and a Huntsman and also your partner for our secret mission to uproot the White Fang and unveil their plans. I can't say that out loud? Why not, only Glynda is with me."

Winter's voice on the scroll suddenly got louder, and Glynda winced as she heard the words she spoke at that time. " _Stop being a manwhore and get over here!"_ Then the scroll hang up, quite violently in fact. Diam rolled his eyes and sighed as he put the scroll away back into his pocket, then fixed his purple tie as he hummed to himself.

"I apologize Glynda but it seems that I must take an early leave." Diam said.

"Whatever for?" Glynda asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Their talk wasn't quite done yet, but they could always pick it back up another time.

"Hostage situation, apparently." Diam shrugged as if it was nothing that important, and Glynda couldn't find it within herself to actually be surprised about it. "I'll be doe with it lickity split, and then I'll be back and do some more licking if you catch my drift."

"W-what!?"

"But not before I have a nice chat with my brother," Diam didn't miss a beat. "I'll tell you all about my day later tonight. Toodles~" With a snap of his fingers, Diam teleported out of the room in an orb of purple and black energy. Glynda blinked thrice out of confusion but couldn't do anything about it once she noticed that Diam was already gone. Saved by his partner from a conversation that might have made him uncomfortable.

Oh well, like she thought before he would be back and they would pick up their conversation right where they left off today. She bit her lip as she thought of what they probably would do after. She has been much less stressed recently because of his… services.

Perhaps she could repay him by bringing back the car battery, she still had it stored away in somewhere secret.

* * *

Winter found herself not very surprised when her assigned partner suddenly appeared in a flash of purple in the middle of a road. One of the police vehicles that was in use swerved to the side and nearly crashed as to not run him over. The horned man simply waved at him and called out his thanks before scanning the crowd for his partner. When their eyes met, he smiled and made his way toward her. Ignoring the gunfire that echoed out through the city as the police officers and White Fang terrorists opened fire on each other once again.

"Hello again Specialist," He called out to her as he leaned against the car with his hip, smile never wavering. "You called for my assistance?"

" _Get down!"_ Winter hissed as she grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down so that he was behind cover right as another bullet sailed over head.

"Oh my, I knew you were the aggressive type." Diam quipped, and Winter pushed herself away from him so that they were a healthy professional distance of three feet between the two.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you all day! We have been locked in combat with the White Fang here for quite some time I'll have you know."

"Aren't you a Huntress?" Diam asked rhetorically. "Why don't you just run in there and kill them all?"

"Don't be foolish Diam, as I told you over the scroll they have hostages. I can't simply charge at them and risk their lives. They'd kill them once they realized what kind of person exactly was coming after them."

"So?" Diam shrugged. "We'd lose a few civilians, but we'd capture many of them. Don't tell me you've forgotten of my very _effective_ interrogation tactics."

Winter growled at him, and then barked orders to some of the officers to hold their fire and take cover. They did as she said and passed the message down to the ones who could not hear her. Thankfully, her purple dyed hair made it seem that she wasn't a Schnee. Slowly but surely, the terrorists started quieting down as well. Once half of the gunfire ceased, she looked back to Diam.

"I can't believe I need to tell you that we are trying _not_ to get anyone killed. We already have three officers down, and we've shot down some of them in retaliation. We have suspicions of an armed bomb ready to explode on a dead man's charge," She took a deep breath to calm herself after seeing the increasingly amused expression on Diam's face. He never took anything seriously, at least not anything he didn't truly care for. "We've attempted to negotiate with them, but alas almost everyone here is human and none of the faunus officers are qualified for negotiation. Which is where _you_ come in…"

Diam's laughter was nothing short of boisterous, and the ensuing silence that came before beckoned many sets of eyes to look at him strangely. He, the God of Darkness, was being asked to negotiate with terrorists he could just destroy instantly. Then again, questions would be raised if he just snapped his fingers and suddenly they all were disintegrated into non-existence. "Let me get this straight first," He said between laughter as he ran a hand through his dark purple hair and around his black horns. "You want _me_ to negotiate with the White Fang, the _Detective_ and _Huntsman_ ," Both titles he never asked for nor wanted, but he figured that he would be expected to refer to himself as his records described of him. "Who has also been on many occasions approached by the White Fang for recruitment."

"Naturally, you were not the first choice." Winter pointed out. "I don't think you ever will…"

"Ah, I can't even bring myself to be offended by your words Specialist, I already know of this sexual tension we have between ourselves." He put a hand on his chest, flattering himself. "Just say the word and I'll give you a night to forget all the stress you have built up inside."

"No, and that will never happen." Winter snapped with gritted teeth. Only calming down when she remembered that they technically _needed_ Diam at the moment not only because of his skills, but because of his race. It was not the first time he proposed such an act to her, and it most assuredly won't be the last. She looked away from him and peeked her head over the police vehicle, sighing both out of relief and curse when there was one of the terrorists standing in the open doorway, one of the hostages, a brown haired human woman, in his grasp in front of him with a pistol pointed to the side of her head. She leaned back down and exhaled deeply, looking back into Diam's awaiting purple eyes. "It seems like they are willing to speak now, they will only speak to one of their own kind." When Diam nodded his head, he was stopped from standing up straight when Winter grabbed his sleeve. She looked him in the eyes with an almost pleading expression on her face. "Please Diam, take this seriously. There are innocent lives at stake here, one wrong phrase and an innocent family will be murdered."

If Diam wasn't showing his seriousness before, he was showing it now. His smile faltered into a flat line, and his eyes seemed darker. With a nod of his head, Winter knew that the mention of innocent lives at stake would bother him in a good way. As much as she despised his antics, she respected his ability to turn a bad situation into a good one. She could trust him that much.

When Diam stood up, he made sure to show that he was unarmed by holding his coat open to the side. It wouldn't mean that he wasn't any more dangerous, but it seemed to calm the animal terrorists who relaxed their tense shoulders a fraction more. They relaxed even more at the sight of his black twisted horns, a type of faunus they have most likely never seen before. Little did they know that he was one of a kind. With a returning grin, Diam walked out from behind his cover and stepped forward into the hole ridden street and sidewalk of the temporary no man's land between the dust store and the parked police cars. He ignored the bodies of both White Fang members and police officers as he stepped almost all to the dust store. Only stopping when just in front of the first step in front of the store, only about eight feet away from the gunman holding the innocent woman hostage.

"You're Diam Grimm, the new owner of that club. Right?" The gunman asked in a gruff, yet young voice. The God immediately categorized him as the martyr type, since a comrade not far behind him had a charge in his hand which was tightened around a handle of some kind.

Putting on an even more charming smile, Diam bowed politely and made sure both of his hands were visible while doing so. "In the flesh, I am here to negotiate your terms of surrender." He said, getting straight to the point.

The gunman snickered. " _Our_ surrender? Brother, forgive me when I say that you are not in a position to be making such demands of us." Diam grimaced as he was called brother by a mortal, especially one such as this. It took much willpower to not kill him right there and then.

"Child, you must know that none of you will be getting out of here alive," Diam said, smile never leaving his face. "I am here to make sure everyone on both sides of this front is able to still breathe come tomorrow. Do a favor for me and lay down your arms. As a result, you shall be given a lighter sentence, and will be escorted peacefully to the nearest police station to await a trial."

"A trial that will lead to life imprisonment you mean?" The young fool accused, growling and pressing the barrel of his gun further into the woman's temple. She whimpered painfully for help, but was silenced as he put his hand over her mouth. "I'd rather be dead than spend the rest of my life there, and I'd rather die here and now. Taking some of those vile humans with me."

"Ah, you and your friends here must believe that you will become martyrs if you fall here, yes?" Diam asked, an amused snicker escaping from his lips. "I can see it now, your friend dropping that charge of his, setting off an explosion in the process. Reducing all of you to a puddle of meat and bone covered in a blood sauce. Yes, that must be what you have always dreamed of."

The young gunman hesitated and started to shake. He did his best to get it under control. But it was much too late for it not to go unnoticed. Diam's smile only grew wider as he found a topic to latch on to and use for his own gain.

"Believe me when I say that the White Fang will not even remember your name. Wasn't there an attack on a train recently? Many White Fang members lost their lives, but that isn't what is important to you, is it?" He enjoyed the way the young man was getting more and more anxious, as did some of the other terrorists around them. "No, you're supreme leader only cares about the results. Not of the dead. So you could either die for nothing here, or do something good for the world."

Suddenly, several guns were trained on him. He could imagine the panic the Specialist had as several officers prepared themselves for another round of shooting. Diam held a hand up however, not even looking at them as he gestured for them to hold their fire. "Go on then, fire your weapons if you believe that I am wrong and you will all become martyrs to make your other comrades fight a little harder. If that is what you all _truly desire_ after all." His grin stayed the same but his eyes shone purple. Faint enough that no one behind could see it's purple shine, yet bright enough for the ones in front of him to get a full look of his eyes, every single one of them looked into them. Slowly, one by one they started getting more and more relaxed.

"Tell me what you want, what you _really_ want. What _desires_ do you hope to gain from life, all of you." Diam repeated, spreading his arms wide as to increase the area of effect of some power of his.

"I…" One of the terrorists to his right started, a young girl by the sound of it. "I want to avenge my older brother… he joined up and was killed by Atlas droids. I want to honor his memory."

"So you thought you would honor is memory by killing innocent people? Is that what your brother would have wanted for you?" Diam challenged, and his smile grew even wider when the young girl shuddered and dropped her weapon. Surrendering herself as she re-evaluated her entire life. Some of the older members cursed and shook their heads, complicated ones they were, ones that spent most of their life in the Fang. It took a little more effort to get them to calm down, but calm down they did.

One by one, the younger recruits of the White Fang present here started lowering their weapons. Muttering their own reasons for joining up, most of them never wanting to take a life in the first place and admitted to intentionally missing their shots. Two dozen turned to one dozen, and then half of that. Some of the older men spat and beat those they thought cowards. But did nothing too violent to them. Diam made sure of that with his manipulation.

"Tch, damn cowards." One of those men said as they stomped up behind the surrendering young man in front of Diam, and whipped him on the back of his head with his gun. He fell like a sack of bricks, and before the human woman could get away he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back. His gun pointed directly into her spine. "I don't know how you managed that, but it won't work on me."

"Are you sure about that?" Diam asked, not worried at all for the woman. "I find myself quite adept at convincing men of many things… Perhaps you would be interested in them."

That line had the desired effect of disgusting the man and getting him to aim that gun at him instead. "What kind of negotiator are you? You brought up terms of surrender once and now you're proposing yourself off at a time like this!"

"The kind that doesn't give a shit, I'm afraid." Diam replied, his purple eyes shining again. "Surrender yourself now and you will not be harmed. You have lost three quarters of your men, and you are outnumbered three to one. That's not even including the Huntress preparing to stop this herself as we speak.

The terrorist eyes flashed angrily behind his mask, he turned around and shouted to the one holding the bomb igniter. "Let go of the pin! We die together and bring the humans with us!"

The woman screamed, as did her family and the other customers that were tied up somewhere near the back of the store. Though Diam wasn't worried even as the man holding the pin dropped it to the ground. Seconds past, all of the officers behind him took cover including his partner. The terrorist looked to Diam with an angry expression, and realized that must have happened.

He aimed his gun at him again and pulled the trigger, however no bullets came out. In fact, the gun never fired off the round at all. He didn't have that hand anymore and before he could scream in pain he was kicked in the back after his grip let go of the human woman.

Diam flicked the sprayed blood off of his suit and sighed to himself. Ignoring the screams of the man as the officers ran up to arrest him. Everyone else surrendered after that. "That took a while, Celeste. You certainly took your time."

"Urgh," Celeste threw the defused bomb away to the side. "You try to teach yourself how to defuse a bomb that could go off at any second with hardly any notice beforehand."

"You performed your duties wonderfully." Diam commented as he stepped into the dust store. "Though, I would imagine you are going to have a hard time explaining yourself to the other mortals. You're hardly inconspicuous with those wings of yours."

"It would be easier to explain if you and your brother gave me a way to hide them. But instead I am forced to walk with my wings forever on display. Couldn't have either of you created a way for me to hide them?" His angel asked.

"Psh, and how would I do that? Have you simply _stuff_ them in your back or something? Don't be foolish, just say that you are another rare faunus type and they'll look to you with awe and not question anything." He snickered. "That or you can just disappear, make them wonder if you were ever real in the first place. I wonder what legends will be created?"

"Must I really mingle with these humans though?" Celeste asked, her golden eyes already looking around uncomfortably to the humans around them.

"Now, now Celeste. You told me to mingle with them and now I have issues. This is only fair."

Before the angel could respond to that, Winter darted up to Diam's side and asked if he was okay. To which he laughed and made sure she knew that he did not have any holes in him. At least not holes that did not matter. She rolled her eyes at him and wondered why she was concerned in the first place. "How did you manage to get most of them to surrender like that?" She asked.

"Ah, you know. A little bit of this, and a little bit of that. They were just _eager_ to surrender already. It was actually pretty easy."

"He used his powers on them." Celeste interjected.

Diam's shoulders sagged. "Really Celeste?"

"Thank you, Celeste. If I may call you that." Winter said as she turned to the angel, she had dark skin, black hair, and golden eyes. But what really set her off was the silver gold wings with a span of three to four meters. They folded up as tightly as they could as she turned to look at her, eyeing her up and down with a curious look on her face. "For defusing the bomb and otherwise saving my partners life."

"Bah, there is no need for grateful words, I simply did what was expected of me." Celeste replied as she brushed some hair over her shoulder.

"Are you a Huntress as well?" Winter asked. "If so, your skills would be of much use to the city of Vale-"

"Not interested, I am no Huntress and I have no desire to be." Celeste cut her off sharply. "My duties are to Diam and his brother, I follow their command and only theirs. For they are the ones who brought me into existence." She spoke that fact with pride, even as Winter ran a hand down her face and muttered something about being too young for this kind of stuff.

Diam found it utterly hilarious, of course.

"I… see." Winter said, looking to Diam from the corner of her eye. "Very well, if that is what you wish I can hardly force you to work with us. Diam, can I speak with you for a moment?" She phrased her final words as a question, but intended for them to be more of a demand in nature. Diam looked to Celeste and shrugged.

"Try not to kill any of the humans my little angel, they're very fragile and emotional creatures. Good luck!"

Celeste answered him by stepping out of the store, spread her wings, and flew up into the sky. The bystanders and officers balked as they watched her fly away with great speed. There was no doubt in his mind that she was going to be the prime topic of conversation for many weeks to come. And his brother may be irritated by the fact that Celeste was seen out in the open in such a way, but with both the God brothers back before the relics were gathered, he felt like those rules weren't of much value anymore given that they were already back on Remnant before the relics were even close to being gathered. Besides, if anyone asked he would just say that she was a valued ally of his, perhaps even his faunus ninja bartender. Yes, that seemed like an amusing prospect, he could already see the offended expression Celeste would no doubt have on her face when he told her of that idea.

"Yes, Specialist?" Diam said as he stood up a little straighter, expecting praise for what he had just done. He even had time to go bother his brother a bit about his apparent run in with Ozma Celeste told him about, and then pay a visit to Miss _Bad_ witch perhaps. But before any of that he would have to deal with the Specialist for now, accept whatever praise she had for him, and-

"Are you paying attention?" Her voice suddenly snapped him out of his daydream. With a quick shake of his head Diam was quick to reply. Too quick.

"Of course Specialist!"

Winter nodded her head in the most condescending and sarcastic way possible, then leaned on one hip. "Mhm, so what did I say? Surely you must remember with your _fantastic_ memory."

"Oh, so you _do_ have a sense of humour."

Her glare hardened.

Diam sighed. "Fine, I am listening now."

"Good now that I have your attention- WHAT WAS THAT!?" Winter shouted suddenly, making even Diam flinch and most of the officers and even some of the captured White Fang members to wince at her tone of voice. As he recovered, Diam did not expect his partner to actually look angry with him, as if she had lost her patience. "I told you to _negotiate_ with them, get them to surrender by _normal_ means. But no, instead you use whatever kind of semblance you have and nearly got this entire building blown up. Us along with the hostages would have all _died_ if even a _single_ thing went wrong with your idiotic actions."

"Idiotic?" Nothing went wrong and nothing was _going_ to go wrong. The God of Darkness knew what he was doing, he called Celeste telepathically and told her of the hostage situation. He used his manipulation of desire to convince most of the terrorists to surrender, and if anything did go wrong and they attacked him or attempted to hurt any of the innocents he would have stepped in himself. He was capable of moving many times the speed of light, for darkness would always be the equal or superior of light. Nothing would have gone wrong, yet how would the Specialist know that? She did not know that her partner was a _literal God_ , despite his many attempts to convince her that he was one. So he supposed he could understand her frustrations with him, and was that… _fear_ he could sense within the Specialist? My oh my, she seemed to be worried, not that she would admit it.

And now he was getting that unusual feeling within his body again. He would have to speak to Glynda about that some time.

"My apologies Specialist, I didn't mean to worry you so." Diam said in a surprisingly calm voice that Winter was not ready for. She thought he was going to get angry himself, or just do the same thing he does usually and just not take it seriously and crack a few jokes at her expense. Not bow respectfully toward her and speak in a somber voice. "But believe me when I say I had the situation completely under control. I had my associate working with us in secret, and if they attacked me you _know_ I would have been okay. I reckon I've never been hit by a bullet before." He smirked cockily.

Winter was happy to wipe that smile off his face. "You did when that Beacon student attacked your club. Many times in fact."

Diam's face _was_ wiped off his face as he remembered the night earlier that week. But his smirk returned as he gave her a sideways glance with a certain glint in his eye. "There's that sense of humour, I always knew you had one. Just as the little heiress does."

"That reminds me," Winter said, standing straighter as she too thought of her younger sister. "Weiss departed from your club to Beacon today, yet I did not see you say your goodbyes to her. She was quite sad that you did not appear to offer your well wishes."

Oh no, the feeling was back again. Where was Celeste when you needed her? "I… don't see how that coincides with myself Specialist." Diam said a little _too_ hesitantly.

"You've been avoiding her."

"Perhaps."

"Do you intend to keep it up forever?"

"Perhaps."

"She will miss you, you do know that."

"... Perhaps."

"It is not too late Diam," Winter said with a sigh, but clapped a hand on his shoulder before he could leave. "Believe me, I never thought you would make any meaningful relationships. I was very hesitant about your interactions with Weiss when you started training her. Especially more so when she started speaking of you so fondly. But whether we like it or nor, she has become captivated with you. I dare say she sees you as a father figure."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far Specialist." Diam chuckled. "I've only known her for a few weeks." He didn't even question the fact that the heiress already had a father, but it was well know how Jacques Schnee was not exactly Dad of the year any year.

"And yet we both know the truth, do we?" Winter asked, the corner of her lips creeping up slowly as she saw the indecision within his eyes. "Go see her, I know you can. Whatever else you had planned can't be more important than her." The God of light interacting was _definitely_ more important than a single mortals feelings. But then again Diam literally had all of eternity to confront his brother about it.

Agh, damn the entire Schnee family.

"Fine," Diam said with a sigh. Also damn that blood oath that prevents him to lie. "I'll go see the little wench, does that make you happy?"

"Worried, actually." Winter corrected. "But I know it will make her happy."

"Tch, you really are a cunt you know that?"

Winter shrugged her shoulders. She has been called worse by her father.

Diam stepped back and snapped her fingers, teleporting away.

* * *

Ozpin found himself at the most awkward he has ever been for centuries. He sat in his office with a steaming mug of coffee in on hand, the other resting nervously on the op of his desk. Across of him was the — pardon his informal language — _fucking_ God of Light. The very being that cursed him with infinite reincarnation and a very damn near impossible goal to achieve. The man- No, the _God_ sat there across from him, enjoying his own cup of coffee. He dared to hope that what happened the other night when he tried to go help his student was all just a terrible dream, but waking up to a head of purest blonde hair with the horns of a very specific kind of stag pointed upward in the center of them shocked him to unconsciousness.

He didn't know what to say, what _could_ he say? By his terms the God of Light was not as bad as his brother, though that wasn't saying much since he consented in the near complete annihilation of all of humanity during their first time around. The one who also cursed his former lover with immortality and himself with infinite life. Leading them into a millenia long war with each other that ended up meaning next to nothing in the grand scheme of things.

He has lost countless amounts of friends, allies, and lovers during his very long lifespan. He has been betrayed more times that he cared to remember. He has been slain by the woman he has once loved dozens of times, and was forced to watch her corrupt herself with the power of the God of Darkness, and here that person was. The God of Light, the one who started this all. Sitting across from him sipping out of a mug of coffee while in the form of a Huntsman. He certainly had more than enough power to be one, especially since he was the one who blessed the world with people with silver colored eyes. But even then could a man such as he be trusted with _anything_ after what he'd done!?

"You are afraid you speak you mind." Liam Grimm said. "I suppose I should expect that, my brother and I did do a lot with this world. Though I must say I did not expect humanity to come this far, all these gadgets and machinery. Buildings towering even over the highest castle that once existed millenia ago…" The God of Light sighed nostalgically. While Ozpin felt angry. How _dare_ he speak of the past like he did anything good back then? "I gave you four relics to bring together Ozma, and yet I sense that they are each scattered around the world in separate pockets of dimensions. I also sense some young women with powers long outdated, I wonder, was that your doing?"

Ozpin didn't even think to attempt to lie to a God. "Yes, I refer to them as the seasonal maidens."

"Hm, I suppose I should have expected that. There was a reason I allowed my brother to take magic away from all of humanity Ozma, I thought you would have understood that after everything that happened." Ozpin gritted his teeth in silence.

"You are quite tame." The God of Light remarked. "I should have expected such, everything would have been much easier for humanity if Salem was also as tamed as you are."

"Recent situations has more than called for it." Ozpin pointed out.

Liam humphed out of amusement. "Understandable."

"Why… are you here?" Ozpin finally willed himself to bring out the question that has been wracking his mind for so long now.

"Believe me Ozma, I am not here by choice. I am sure you can imagine which one of us between Diam and I returned to this planet first."

"The God of Darkness," Ozpin answered easily.

"Correct." Liam stood up, his golden hair shone and his silver eyes were bright as they bore into his simple light brown. "I know you have no reason to trust me Ozma, but as you know a God cannot lie. I want my brother back where we came from, I don't want to be here any more than you are comfortable with our presence here in this kingdom… Vale, is it?" When Ozpin nodded, he continued. "So you are going to help me."

Ozpin wanted to refuse, to say no and rebel against the Gods. But that would not lead to anything good. He might as well get manipulated into working with them again anyway. As far as he knew, the God brothers were Omnipotent in their own right. There was nothing more powerful than them. Nothing. Besides, if the God was telling the truth, he could be rid of both of them and pretend that they never existed.

With a sigh, Ozpin nodded his head in acceptance.

Liam smiled. "Good," He sat back down, it seemed like no drastic measures needed to be taken after all. "I will return to you another time to make arrangements. My brother is nearby and he will no doubt sense my presence here if I stay any longer, but be rest assured. I will be back soon."

Then his snapped his fingers, much like his brother enjoyed doing, and in a flash of gold and white he disappeared.

Ozpin sat back in his seat, mentally and emotional exhausted.

* * *

 **Whew, this one was quick to write in a few hours. My birthday was yesterday so I didn't get to work on it. This guy is 20 years old now, so that's cool. I am happy with this chapter, I hope you guys will be happy with it as well. You guys can probably guess what will happen next chapter, and we have some nods to the show in this one. I wonder if you guys caught them?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story. If you would like to keep up with the progress of every story that I write, you can follow me on my twitter account.**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **And thank you to my very first patron!: JamesFames**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I am sorry it took such a long time for me to come back with this story. The reason why i was gone for so long was because I was trying to finish one of my other stories, which I did, and now since that is finished this story is now probably going to be written once a week instead of once every two weeks. I don't recall if I mentioned what I was doing last chapter, and I am sorry if I didn't. But fret now, Detective Grimm is back, and Mister Grimm is now having a triumphant and comical return!**

 **For those who are reading Diam Grimm's lines in Lucifer's voice, don't worry. So am I.**

 **Also HOLY SHIT, this story made it to 200 followers! Thank you all so much! I was a bit hesitant when starting this story, but I am happy the reception is so well at the moment.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm Chapter 12- Beacon and Awkward Things**

* * *

Weiss was having a bad day.

It should have been a good day, since she, Weiss Schnee, has made it into the most prestigious Huntsman Academy in the world. That alone in itself was enough to silence most critics who sought to sully her name and discourage her from doing what she desired. Especially her father, who was the most judgy out of the whole muck of them. It hadn't even started out that bad, she woke up that morning, was led out by a party of three of Mister Grimm's underlings who have been tasked with protecting her while he was gone. She half expected him to burst out of nowhere and start singing some goodbye song to her, because that was just how Mister Grimm was, but instead there was nothing. She said her goodbyes to the people she has been in the care of, and promised to visit in the near future. She got teased by the Malachite's that she wouldn't be coming back for them, she went red and stammered off and that was it.

She tried to call her mentor to see where he was, and asked why he wasn't there seeing her off, and when he didn't answer she tried calling her sister, who also didn't pick up. Then she heard that there was another White Fang attack earlier that morning, so Winter must have dawned her gear and headed out early, but where Mister Grimm was, nobody knew. She didn't think anyone would have told her anyway. They were so tight of lip at the worst of times.

That stung more than she should have let it, she admitted. Weiss was not so immature as to deny her obvious fondness of the horned man, despite him being a faunus. She could admit that she was suspicious of him when she had first met him, a faunus man, during the time of the White Fang being at its most violent, had somehow managed to worm his way to her personal bodyguard. But then, after just a single day of knowing of his existence, Whitley had somehow become much more of a gentleman and started to actually treat her as the older sister that she was to him as he should have done for years. He had even been keeping in touch with her via scroll and CCT messages and calls.

Diam Grimm was a mysterious man, but when it came to his reliability he could not be questioned, and he may be debaucherous, occasionally obnoxious, absolutely with no respect for authority, and a clear tendency to handle everything like he was the only one who could — and if he couldn't be bothered with it he'd just send someone else to do it — But, he was also her mentor, and she had connected with him more than any other teacher Father had the money to buy her.

She whimpered quietly to herself just thinking about it. She was more than happy and pleased with herself that she made it to Beacon, but without Mister Grimm there to congratulate her for it she somehow felt hollow about the entire thing. Beacon was just… Beacon now, she had seen better sights from up on the upper city of Atlas, so the view that was provided to them all while impressive was not anything she has not already seen before.

Now, instead of Beacon, she was just thinking about what he would say to her at this very-

"AHH!"

"WAAAHH!"

Weiss fell over flat on her face with the avalanche of her own luggage falling on top of her soon after, along with one other random girl who had apparently found that her legs made for a comfortable bed. She tried to push herself up and berate the girl but her arms failed her as the girl on top of her pushed down on _her_ to get back up herself. She kept muttering sorry and they both yelped when they fell back to the ground for a second time, with what Weiss now knew as some red wearing girl being the one tangling her limbs with hers.

"Get off of me you dolt!" She exclaimed beyond irritably.

"I can't! Your box things are too heavy!" The girl whined.

"They're called _luggage,_ ugh!" Weiss had enough of this mess and used her aura to enhance her strength by a marginal amount so she could push the random girl off her back, and stand up from the mountainous mess that was all of her belongings now scattered all over the place. Looking down at the mess, and then around at the people standing around them laughing at them. Angered, and now with her face burning with embarrassed heat, she spun back around to the still apologizing and recovering girl as she too made to stand.

"Just what did you think you were doing!?" Weiss shouted at the slightly shorter girl.

"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for my sister and-"

"You _should_ have been watching where you're going!" Weiss cut her off with a stern telling. She spotted one of her expensive dust vials rolling around on the ground, and with another irritated grunt, she leaned down to go pick it up. Thankfully, it did not look to be damaged. "You're _lucky_ this didn't blow up and run us down the cliff side!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" The red and black haired girl pouted at her, and her strangely colored eyes scrunched up with scrutiny. "It was an accident, I didn't _want_ to run into you."

Weiss was having none of it. She was already having a bad day before, and now it was getting worse with this… this… "Child!" The word exploded from her lips. "That is what you are, how did you manage to convince the headmaster to let you into the school? Do you have any idea how much damage in terms of funds you have just caused!?" She asked, waving around the dust vial in the other girls face.

"H-hey, I'll ha-have you know that I-I-" The girl cut herself off to hold in a sneeze.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"That I… I… ACHOO!"

Weiss only had enough time to react with a widening of her eyes as a small explosion of red and orange went off from the palm of her hand. It was over a moment later, and her day almost got even worse than worse as her aura flared down to show that no, her clothes were not scorched off, but yes, much of her belongings were scattered out even _more_ so.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss boomed. "And now, this day goes from bad to worse! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You're having a bad day? I'm sorry!" The silver eyed girl suddenly made a one-eighty, and now looked all concerned for her. "What can I do to help?"

"Hmph! As if you would make my situation any better. Just leave me alone, don't insult me with your presence any further." Weiss said, flicking her lopsided ponytail over her shoulder as she bent back down to pick up her scattered belongings.

Again, the girl seemed to make _another_ one-eighty as she crossed her arms and huffed at her. "Well, I'm sorry princess, I only tried to be helpful."

Weiss almost snapped completely again. "Its-"

"-Heiress, actually." A new person spoke up, cutting her off but with what she said she couldn't help but feel the feeling of _`Finally`_ within her mind. "You bumped into a Schnee, Weiss Schnee to be exact. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition-"

She just had to get her hopes up.

"The same company that is infamous in the controversial way it treats its labor workers and questionable business partners." The new girl with the bow said, narrowing her eyes at the Schnee. Weiss wanted to pass out and hope that she woke up and would be blessed to see that this was all just some inconvenient nightmare she was having. She couldn't even formulate a proper response in her mind as she stared at the black haired girl in her yellow-gold eyes with her own wide light blue ones. The silver eyed girl biting back a snigger didn't do much to help her situation at all as well, it only made her face even more red with embarrassment when she finally realized that she had lost her chance at making any kind of comeback.

"Hmph," The amber eyed girl simply dropped the vial of dust that she had in her hand, it must have rolled toward her while she wasn't paying attention, and walked off without another word. Weiss' shoulders went stiff as she crossed her arms, and she almost exploded when she felt a finger tap on her shoulder.

"What do you want now!?" She snapped as she turned around, only for her mood to skyrocket as her eyes widened even further at the tall man that stood before her with an amused look on his face.

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" Diam asked, brushing off some purple energy from his shoulder that was a result of his teleportation magic.

"Mister Grimm!" The little heiress exclaimed as she jumped up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Diam didn't hug her back and looked nothing short of awkward as he tried to gently and delicately remove her from his body. He only managed to awkwardly pat the small girls back as she clung tightly to him.

When she did finally let go of him, she looked up at him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Where were you!? I was waiting to say goodbye to you for an hour before I left! I thought you weren't going to show at all!"

Diam sighed and rolled his eyes, the heiress really was more like her siblings at times. "Many apologies heiress, but I was talking about my issues with emotions and uh… what did she call it? Connections! Yes, connections." He swiped Weiss' finger from his chest, and pointed one of his own backs at her. " _You_ have given me issues that I do not like to think about!"

"Oh hey, me too!" The red haired girl piped up.

"Ah, I see I am not alone." Diam said with a smirk as he turned to regard the second human, only for his eyes to narrow at the sight of silver eyes. _There's the little girl I saw in the blonde one's memories…_ He thought to himself as he looked at her, making himself look friendly as he did so despite his narrowed eyes.

"W-what!?" Weiss said, absolutely confused.

"Moving on," Diam cleared his throat, looked back to his apparent student, and patted a hand on the top of her head. "I read this from a book called " _How to make a child feel proud of the tiniest achievements"_ , so here goes nothing."

"Um… What?" Weiss squirmed under his touch, but he had a firm grasp on the top of her head. She resigned to this position after seconds of being locked into it, and only when she calmed down did Diam finally say some choice words.

"Good job, _Weiss_." The way he said her name for the first time was so forced and uncharacteristic of Diam, but despite that, Weiss did feel a sense of pride swell up within her as her mentor continued. "You have done something _amazing_ ," He looked like he was ready to gag as he went on. "Congratulations…" He rubbed the top of her head with his fingers for a few seconds, equally as awkward as the way he sounded before, and then wiped the same hand on his coat and shuddered as he returned it to his side. "There, now your cunt of a sister can't claim that I didn't try to make you feel better about yourself."

To his surprise, when he looked back to the white haired girl he has found himself to have grown fond of. She was on the verge of tears, she had a happy smile on her face that threatened to split her face in half, and her glassy eyes blinked the tears out of them as she chuckled adoringly at him.

"Thank you, Mister Grimm." Weiss told him.

Diam blinked at her. "Ugh, that feeling is back again." The God in disguise said as he rubbed his stomach. "You're welcome, I suppose."

"That… was _so_ adorable!" The silver eyed girl from before may as well have announced that she was there the entire time. Diam had never thought that he had seen a woman go from happy to angry so quickly before in his entire lifespan of an uncountable amount of years with the way Weiss reared back from the girl and her icy persona was frozen back in place as she yelled at the girl.

"What are you still doing here!?" Weiss asked. "Go away!"

"B-but I don't have anywhere else to go!" The girl in red complained.

"And who might you be?" Diam asked the red headed girl before Weiss could open her mouth to berate the girl even more. She stammered and tried to stop her mentor, but he had none of it as he gently pushed her beside him and stood not four feet away from the younger girl. Weiss didn't know if he was trying to intimidate the young girl, but if that was the goal he was failing miserably at it, for the silver eyed girl simply beamed at him much more than she feared him.

"Ruby Rose!" She introduced herself with a nod of her head. "You look so cool! I love your horns."

"O-oh, well," Diam looked more flattered than Weiss had ever seen him before, which made her slump her shoulders. Was it really _that_ easy to get on his good side? He looked ready to attack the girl for a few moments there. "Thank you, I take good care of them. In the line of profession I had found myself in, I can't help but make sure that _all_ of my extremities are well taken care of."

"Really? Are you a Huntsman too?" Ruby asked him.

"Mayhaps," Diam answered, puffing his chest out proudly.

Weiss specifically noted before that he did not once seem proud of that fact any time before this moment.

"Officially I am a Detective." He looked left and right, and spoke in an exaggerated whisper as he leaned down to the much _much_ shorter girl so she could better hear his exaggerated whispers. This Ruby character giggled at his antics. "But between you and I, I am a little bit of both."

"That's so cool!" Ruby cheered.

Diam chuckled. "It is, isn't it?"

"He is also my bodyguard!" Weiss proclaimed, entering herself back into the conversation before she went completely forgotten. "He has been protecting me for as long as I remember,"

"It's been about a month, but sure."

" _And as my bodyguard,_ " She made a real effort to ignore those words. "He is charged with protecting and training me, I have learned much from Mister Grimm here."

"Awe~, that must be why you were so eager to hug him!" Ruby exclaimed, all red faced and adorable and even _Diam_ laughed at the way Weiss' face went red out of embarrassment. She couldn't exactly deny that, since it happened in public of all places.

"Yes, you will quickly learn that while the little heiress here is ice cold on the outside," Diam placed a hand on his chest and gave her the most _bullshit_ look of affection paired up with that damn cocky smirk of his. "Once you thaw her out she will be the most devout of friends. I do believe you will get along with each other quite nicely with what I have learned about your personality so far."

"M-mister Grimm-" Weiss tried.

"Really?" The silver eyed girl asked, somehow managing to beam up at the purple haired man even more so than before.

"But of course," Diam replied, his eyes flashing purple. "However, I must ask, what is it that your _truly desire_ from your time here at Beacon Academy?"

Weiss' eyes widened slightly as she recognized that phrase, it was the same phrase he used on her during one of their first real conversations, the conversations that lead to them becoming so close in the first place. When he did it a second time to a rowdy customer from the club, she asked him what it was, if it was some kind of semblance or something like that. He never gave her a straight answer, simply replying with "Sure, that's exactly it." in a sarcastic manner. What she had gathered from it so far with the help of her older sister when she brought the matter up to her was that it _was_ some kind of ability Diam had at his disposal, but when her sister told her that she saw him stop bullets in mid air with his mind, she immediately chalked it off as _not_ being a semblance. She had a dozen questions that she wanted to ask, but as of right now, seeing it happen to someone else this close to her was fascinating to watch and behold, and if Diam really was doing this to a girl like Ruby, what did it mean?

"I… Wow, I feel funny." Ruby said, her silver eyes shining purple for a moment.

"Hm, you are surprisingly complicated." Weiss heard Diam mumble to himself. "You desire something, something you hope to achieve during your time here at Beacon Academy, you were brought it two years early were you not?"

"H-how do you…?"

"Sh sh sh, that isn't important right now." Diam looked harder into her eyes. "Ah… yes, I already see the answer, you aim to become the best Huntress that has ever lived. Correct?"

Weiss looked back to the silver eyed girl, and her mouth went slightly agape as she saw the growing smile on her face. Then the girl went on about how she wanted to be like her deceased mother, and do good for the people of the world. She had good faith in everyone, and went on about idealistic and naive and relatively impossible desires like slaying all of the Grimm and bringing everlasting peace to the world. Diam, being the kind of man that he was, simply laughed at nearly everything she said.

"You truly are an _innocent_ one aren't you?" Diam asked with a soft shake of his head. Weiss had the itching suspicion that what he had just said had more meaning to it than he let on, but she didn't bring it up. "Very well," The next thing she knew, Ruby's eyes were silver again after she blinked them a few times, then she was all smiles and laughs again. "I can see that you are not going to be a problem, at least not immediately. I think you would make for a great friend for the little heiress here."

"Huh?" Weiss piped up, she had been focusing so much on the meaning of his words that she had completely forgotten the possibility that Diam had just wanted to see if this Ruby would be a good match for her.

"Wait here for a few moments, I'm afraid I must speak with the heiress in private. I'll leave her all to you in just a minute." Diam said to the younger girl.

"Okay! Sure, I guess." Ruby shrugged, then looked confused with herself for a moment. But she shrugged off whatever thought she had in her mind at the moment, and stood there humming, even stepping backward a few feet to give them what privacy they could in the large courtyard of Beacon Academy.

"I-" Weiss shook her head, she wouldn't fall for his tricks and ask _why_ he had just set her up with the girl she had — quite literally — bumped into. "What is it you wanted to speak to me about in private?" She asked instead, leaning on one hip as she looked up at him.

"I was to protect you for the elapsed time until you were officially admitted into Beacon and taken into their care." Diam recited General Ironwoods words from back when they were still in Atlas preparing to leave for Vale almost perfectly. Weiss had a feeling she knew where this was going instantly, and felt a pit in her throat. "That goal has been achieved, I'm afraid." He said next.

"I understand," Weiss said, stomping down the emotion of sadness that Diam had once told her was a useless emotion. "You are no longer my bodyguard, which means you are no longer beholden to me. I know where this is going." Damn the way her voice cracked at the end of that last sentence. "For what it is worth, I am happy to have had you as a-"

"What are you going on about?" Diam cut her off, and then laughed. She looked back up at him, confused. "I never said I was going to _stop_ being your mentor, God's no. I was just bringing up the fact that I can't be in two places at once, with you hear at Beacon, I cannot protect you and train you as much as I was able to before. But…" He held out a hand toward her, and gestured something to her. "Give me your hand."

Weiss hesitantly did as he said, laying the back of her hand into his much larger and surprisingly soft ones, and instantly felt a strange kind of warmth she has never felt before. Only getting increasingly comfortable the longer that her hand was in his. She felt her aura flare up, but not in defense, it was a strange feeling. A feeling she didn't know how to describe with any other words besides relaxing.

"There, my brother would call me a fool for giving you this power buuuut, Celeste!" Diam suddenly called out.

A gust of wind nearly knocked her off of her feet. Weiss staggered about and might have fallen if Diam hadn't placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Once she regained her foot. The hand she had let Diam touch felt warmer, and when she opened her eyes, she gasped. Her eyes widened out of shock and awe, and the woman with beautiful golden and silver wings stood before her, giving her a humph as she flicked her blacker than the night hair over one of her shoulders.

"This is the one?" The angel asked her.

"Yes." Diam nodded. "Heiress, this is Celeste. In my absence, and my busy schedule, she will be the one for you to rely on to keep you safe most of the time."

"I… what are you?" She asked beautiful golden eyed woman. Barely hearing Diam's own words.

"I am the angel of-"

"BAH BAH BAH!" Diam stepped up and waved his hands around to silence the dark skinned woman. "None of that Celeste, I may not be able to lie but _you_ can, at least to mortals."

Celeste sighed, and shook her head, but then rose her head back up and looked back to the wide eyed white haired girl that Weiss most certainly was at that moment. She didn't care if people were staring and all sense of privacy was lost, she was just shell shocked just looking at the closest thing to an angel she has ever seen.

"I am Celeste," the woman introduced herself with a bow. "As my mast- _Diam_ had just said, he will be busy and absent much too frequently to properly continue his role as your bodyguard, at least not by conventional means." Celeste pointedly narrowed her eyes at Diam, in which he simply shrugged at her. "In his absence, _I_ shall be the one that keeps you safe, and offer advice whenever you need it. You need simply but speak my name three times. As the spel- my _semblance_ dictates."

"No need to balk little heiress," Diam said, patting both of his hands on the girls shoulders. Snapping her back into reality with a little shake. "I would like to explain more, but I have things to do and I cannot hang around her for long, in the meantime," He snapped his fingers, and everyone that was staring balking at the woman with the angel wings no longer remembered a woman with angel wings speaking with Weiss Schnee. Nor would they for another minute or so, more than enough time for the God of Darkness to speak his final words to the heiress. "Now, before I go, I suppose I should say that despite the… _issues_ I have found myself with, I do admit that I feel a degree of fondness for you." Weiss slowly turned around to face him, eyes still wide. "That is why I have charged Celeste her with guarding you, and I have complete faith in her abilities to take care of you when I cannot. She will not be there _every_ second of _every_ day, but when you need her, it will be her second most top priority."

"I… don't know what to say." Weiss said, her eyes glassy again.

"Then don't say anything." Diam said, stepping back from her. Over Weiss' shoulder, Celeste nodded to him and flew into the air before people regained their short term memory ability and saw her again, leaving the two of them as alone as they could be while the other students around them continued to recover. "As I say,"

"Action is better than words." Weiss finished his sentence for him, rubbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "I understand, I want to ask you exactly how all of this works, but I don't think you'd give me a straight answer."

"Oh you would be correct, but I suppose I can leak out a little secret of mine." Diam smirked as he brought his hand up into a prepared snapping gesture. "The source of my power… is magic!" He snapped himself somewhere else with a final laugh that echoed throughout Weiss' ears even as he was already gone for a few moments.

Weiss sniggered to herself and shook her head. No matter what she did, she didn't think she would ever be able to get a real bead on her mentor. She looked back to see if that woman was still behind her, but she was nowhere to be seen, perhaps she teleported along with Mister Grimm? Possibly, probably, she wouldn't doubt it for a second. Before she could think any further on the matter, she heard footsteps rushing up behind her, turning around, she saw the same red wearing girl named Ruby jogging up to her, and some other person struggling to keep up just behind her, a blonde boy she has never seen before.

"Hey Weiss, look, I found a new friend!" Ruby exclaimed, speaking as though they have been friends for much longer than a few seconds, if they even began to be friends in the first place. She wanted to correct her, but now she was in a much better mood than before.

"And who is he?" Weiss asked, humoring the girl and the boy she had brought with her.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc," the blonde boy introduced himself. "Name rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

Erk. Weiss cringed physically at that.

She was having a good day all of a sudden, which was the _only_ reason she allowed herself to be roped up in the mess of a friendship that Mister Grimm practically pushed her into. Her luggage that were scattered all over the courtyard was now mysteriously all put back together on top of the roller she was using to pull it along with her, and while she knew about Diam she wasn't even surprised. A man who can literally create legal Lien didn't surprise her for that little trick.

She knew, even as she was having her ear chewed off by the eccentric Ruby Rose and the blonde Jaune Arc, that this wasn't the last time she was going to see Diam, or have something influenced around her, and it was going to be soon.

Which meant she had _plenty_ of time to think of some revenge plan to get back at him for forcing her with these two idiots.

* * *

"Ah, that felt… satisfying!" Diam said to himself as he appeared in Ozpin's office. He looked around and it took just a moment for him to figure out that the headmaster wasn't in his office at the moment. With a huff, he walked over to the mirror and looked over all of Vale.

"Thousands of years ago, and this was a _real_ kingdom, a kingdom with high walls and castles that touched the clouds. Now look at it." The God of Darkness sighed. "Disappointing, even with all this new technology. If a _child_ can even slay a Grimm then how have my creatures of darkness been so good at their jobs at keeping your population in check?" Diam shook his head, already knowing the answer. "Ah… Salem, ever the irritating one. I wonder what you would do if you found out that not only myself, but my brother have returned to this planet _before_ the relics were gathered? Nothing good, I'd imagine."

Looking into his own reflection, he could see his own human face that he had created for himself. No itchy facial hair, natural dark purple hair, and a slightly smaller version of his beautiful dark horns. Purple eyes… purple eyes that glowed as he stared into them. He wondered, what _did_ he want from this little vacation of his? The God of Darkness, the God of everything that is evil and dark and negative, what did he want from returning to the planet he once sought to destroy the inhabitants of?

"What do _I desire_ from all this _?_ " He asked himself, staring into his own eyes. Just as he knew, his own magic didn't work on him. "Heh… that would have been too easy I suppose." He said with an amused smirk as his eyes dimmed back down to their usual dark color.

He may nearly be omnipotent, like his brother, but he was not omniscient. That would reside within the Relic of Knowledge, but even then that was in a mild sense. Jinn was omniscient of everything that was human and mortal, not of divinity and angels and demons. If she was, then she'd be able to tell a mere mortal on how to slay a God, and that just simply could not do, especially with Ozma and Salem and other fanatics running around doing whatever they wished. But now he had been back on Remnant for almost two years already, what was the real goal here? Disbanding the White Fang? No, that couldn't be it, if he _really_ wanted them gone he could just snap them erase their existence along with the memory that they ever existed, but then again, why was he investigating their activities in Vale? For his own entertainment, he thought to himself. If it was for anything else he'd had been lying to himself. He obviously liked being a human, and being a powerful one at that. He was the leader of his own gang for his sake!

Finding his own reasoning to be sufficient, he turned around and sat in Ozpin's chair, it was oddly shaped and hardly comfortable, but he wanted to be sitting for this next conversation. "Brother, I see you have come. I've been waiting for you." Diam said as he rolled his chair around, seeing the golden haired silver eyed man his brother had taken the form of.

"I can hardly ignore a call from my own brother." The God of Light said, standing with his hands resting behind his back. "Especially when it happens so rarely."

"There's a good reason for that, I'm sure." Diam commented, and raised one of his legs to rest on the top of Ozpin's desk. The holographic computer was knocked off, along with the keyboard, but neither of the Gods even cared to look at the mechanical mess on the floor.

"Have you business with me?" Liam asked his brother. "As much as I'd like to hope that this is meeting is for you to suddenly understand the error of your ways and to return to your home in the Underworld, but I suspect that isn't the case here."

"As perceptive as usual." Diam drawled. "However did you figure that out?"

Liam shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Hmph, I'd laugh at your petty attempt for humor, but I am afraid I am not in a laughing mood as of this moment." Diam said, leaning forward in his chair after letting his foot fall to the floor. "Please, sit. Headmaster Grimm has a telling to give you."

"I refuse to partake in whatever foreplay you are engaging in." Liam said straight away as he sat down on one of the chairs provided for students in front of the normal schools equivalent of a principal. The symbolism is clear here, the God of Light could see it, with his brother in the headmasters seat he has placed him in a position of power, with himself as a student, a clever form of silent intimidation, it might have worked if he wasn't a God as well, and the older brother of the man attempting to intimidate him. Diam seemed to know it wouldn't work either, but not for a lack of trying anyway.

"Celeste has told me that you and Ozma had a little run in at my club." Diam started, leaning back in the chair and giving up on looking scary, even if his purple eyes continued to glow. "Pray tell, how did the old man react to you."

"As well as you could expect," Liam answered carefully. The Gods could not lie, as the blood oath they took years ago demanded of them. Which was why any time they spoke to each other they had to find ways to not tell the entire truth without sprinkling any lies into the mix. The only exception was explaining their false mortal relation to each other to any human who sought to look for it. An exception that neither of the God brothers bothered to enforce the oath upon. "He did not take it well, he was terrified, full of hatred, and I cannot bring it within myself to blame the poor mortal. He has suffered thousands of years of dying and reincarnation, and I was the one to curse him with such a boon."

"Hah, let us not forget how you drove his lover insane enough to the point where she rallied the world against us which inevitably lead to the destruction of almost all of the humans." Diam added, snickering.

Liam didn't respond to that, not verbally anyway. In a way, he did feel bad for what he did to poor Salem. He simply wished to teach her a lesson of the importance of death and why it is important to the balance of life and the lack thereof. He originally intended to let the curse last for about two dozen years in hopes of the young Princess Salem to learn of said lesson, then he would allow her and Ozma to be together again in the Overworld. But such was not what came to be, unfortunately. He was a fool, and made the mistake of revealing to Salem that no, Gods are not in fact, infallible.

"Correct." He said instead, leaning back in his own chair as he directed his silver eyes to his brothers purple. He did wonder why he didn't go for red, since that was the color of the eyes of all of his demons and Grimm, but he understood that purple was his brothers most preferred color.

"What did you and Ozma speak about?" Diam asked, demanded to hear the answer, a threat silently hidden in between the lines of those words. Liam knew his brother, he would want an answer. "As I was distracted the night that blonde wench attacked my club, I seem to recall that I was distracted for many hours, contemplating my own issues of my human life. That left you with plenty of hours to play with Ozma and mould him into what _you_ want him to do."

"Curious, what would you think I would say to Ozma? I was the one to send him back to the world of the living with the hopes of uniting humanity against and thereby earning a new golden age."

"Yes, but you see brother, I am not an idiot." Diam pointed out. "What did you start off with, an "I told you so"?"

"Admittedly," Liam admitted. "In my defense, he did make the mistake I specifically warned him not to make, Salem is not the same woman she once was."

"I wonder why… Oh, I know. In order to teach her a lesson about the importance of death you made it so she could not die. Hm, it really is a conundrum isn't it?"

"You did not call me here to make jests at my past decisions I hope." Liam said, unamused and slightly irritated.

"I did not." Diam easily surrendered. "I just thought that a little pre-argument banter would be good for the soul."

"Mhm." Liam hummed. "I spoke to Ozma, yes, and we spoke for quite some time."

"As I am aware." Diam said, his voice getting slightly darker as his divine power began to show over his skin like an aura.

"We talked, I said he was wrong to go to Salem in his second life, and that he was a fool for spending countless lives after that wasting himself away while Salem grew more and more corrupt and grew with power. _Your_ power, I might add." Liam said.

"I _could_ just take it away, but I wouldn't want to meddle with Fate _too_ much." Diam shrugged. "You created the Goddess of Fate for a reason, after all."

"So I did." Liam nodded. "But certain beings with certain _abilities_ may be able to alter Fate off of the given path."

"Bah, you're just angry still that I fucked her."

"In any case," Liam pointedly ignored that last quip. "I allowed Ozma to vent out his frustrations to me, he shouted and cursed at me, he tried to attack me at one point, I put him down with ease and after that he resigned himself to me. He thought I was there to kill him at first because of his failure at defeating Salem, though I reminded him that I never said defeating Salem was what he needed to do. Anything else I tell you won't be necessary."

Diam rolled his eyes at him. "Ignoring the part where Ozma would have had no way of telling what to do with Salem, do you really think I am going to believe that is the entire truth?" He asked.

"No, I do not expect you to me." Liam shrugged his shoulders, and Diam couldn't help but laugh. "You are the God of Darkness, you are meant to rebel against me at any given turn. Though I would hope not as you did before back near the beginning of time. Honestly, I expect you to not change as much in that regard."

"Is that so?" Diam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Clever attempt, but I will not be made a fool that easily."

"I'd rather tell you the truth then to abstain from speaking at all. I will not lie to you, when have I?" Liam asked, and smirked victoriously when Diam had nothing to come back with. It was the truth after all, in all of their time of existence, the God of Light had never spoke a lie to his brother, while his brother would spit out lies whenever he could for the sole purpose of irritating him, much like when he created the natural enemy of everything that the God of Light created that was good. Well… there was _one_ lie, but that was so long ago that its importance is all but snuffed out now. In any case the blood oath was made mostly for the God of Darkness rather than both of the God brothers.

Right when Diam was about to speak again, his scroll dinged with a text message notification. He thought it was the Specialist and deemed it worthy enough to read even at a time like this, gesturing to his brother for one moment he fished the scroll out of his pocket and opening it with a few swipes of his finger.

It wasn't a message from the Specialist as he previously thought, but in fact it was one from Roman Torchwick. Of course, Diam couldn't exactly leave the name 'Roman Torchwick' as a part of his contact list, so his nickname simply 'Rick'. The message that _Rick_ sent to him had a few choice words, but words that immediately caught his attention.

" _Got some information for ya, meet me at the same building, but on the second floor. Important stuff, your ears only. Come alone. Now would be a good time."_

Then a second message was sent after that one, right before Diam could even start typing out his own response.

" _Seriously, come alone."_

"Hah." Diam laughed at that, and then stood up. When his brother made a confused expression with his face, he quickly made to explain. "It seems that you are escaping from this interrogation for now, lucky you." He said as he dropped the scroll back into his pocket.

"Oh?" Liam asked, a sly smirk growing on his face. He suppressed it down before his brother could notice however. This was a great stroke of luck for him, he almost had to admit to his own brother of his scheming with Ozma to get him back to their home.

"Oh, indeed. Duty calls I am afraid." Diam said as he looked at his own reflection, checking for anything that might have made him look worse than he usually did. For a man of his reputation of Detective and Huntsman work he needed to look his best at all times, and not just because he was a God and he wanted to, no, definitely not that. "We can pick up this talk another time, it depends on how dire this call is."

"I suppose this is goodbye for now then?" Liam asked.

"Perhaps," Diam said, turning around to face his silver eyed brother as he prepared to snap himself to Roman's current location. "Next time, I may not be so gentle with you."

That was a threat if he had ever heard one. Liam hid his irritation with a soft smile, a gentle one. The same one he has become fond of using when he wanted to hide his true thoughts. "And next time, I shall be as patient with you as I always am."

"Agh, I swear brother, the day you drop that facade of yours is the day I swear off sex." Diam said with another roll of his eyes. "Farewell."

When Diam disappeared, the God of Light could finally relax, he leaned back in his seat, despite said seat being meant for a student, and crossed his arms triumphantly. It was a minor victory, but a victory nonetheless and they both knew it. They always had that game of theirs, the game where one tries to squeeze some truth out of the other. It is a long and tedious game that required much time, until finally the one seeking the truth would get it when the other hiding the truth ran out of space to beat around the bush and answer in half truths and otherwise omit speaking at all.

"Whatever happens brother, you always know the outcome. I _always_ win…"

* * *

Roman Torchwick jumped a little softer than he might have usually when Diam suddenly appeared in front of him while he was pacing. The taller man's chest was his temporary resting place before he pushed himself back and rubbed the back of his sleeve across his face.

"Rude," Diam commented with a smug grin. "I might have been offended if I wasn't in _such_ a good mood."

"Lucky me." Roman drawled.

Diam sniggered, falling back into a chair with grace. That was one of the reasons he liked this particular human, once he found out that he wasn't going to kill him if he said something too witty or annoyed him, Roman felt a tiny bit more comfortable enough to act like he usually did with people, which was completely and utterly arrogant and disrespectful. Diam found it mostly amusing, but from some of the rants Roman has gone on in his presence it seemed like this Cinder character wasn't as keen to allow him to speak to her in such a way. It was refreshing to have Roman around, which was why he entertained his usefulness as a source of information for longer than originally intended.

As he thought that, he felt two hands draped over his shoulders from behind, already knowing who it was, he allowed it to happen and pretended not to notice whatsoever. Neo was a precious little gem, the little psychopath murderer that she was. He made the mistake of looking into her mind at one moment and instantly regretted his decision.

He may be the God of Darkness, but the things that went through that girls head… Ugh, Diam wanted no part of that. She was also one of the few women he would _not_ try and sleep with, if only to prevent the effort of having to wipe her memory afterward. He has seen the things she did to the men that she did sleep with and not many of them lived to brag about it afterward. Mostly because they weren't able to satisfy her own needs and desires. Maybe one day he'd give her a go. Emphasis on the maybe.

"So, what kind of news do you have for me today?" Diam asked, leaning back in his seat and mentally laughing when he accidentally pinched Neo with his movements.

"Cinder knows about you." Roman started off with right away.

Diam raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeup, and you'll never guess who she tasked to find out more about you." Roman added, smirking slyly.

Diam chuckled. "Deary me, is it a certain ginger haired man with the _dashing_ green eyes?"

"Just the one." Roman laughed. "Which puts me in a tight spot, since I am sorta spying on her already, and now I am supposed to spy on you as well. That makes me like… a double-double agent. A quadruple agent!"

"I suppose so, but I wonder, why are you telling me this?" Diam asked.

"Because I don't feel like turning into a pile of dust, that's why." Roman answered honestly, and Diam laughed. "Cinder is one tough bitch with the ability to control and manipulate fire, but you can literally snap your fingers and kill a person. I don't feel like ending up like that guy." Roman lifted his cane and pointed it toward an urn on top of one of the shelves. Confused, Diam looked toward it, and genuinely got a little sick.

"You kept the ashes!?" He asked, shocked.

"Neo did, not me." Roman corrected him, and suddenly Diam understood why a little better. Looking over to Neo, she made her way to the urn and turned it, and on the front in glittery letters said "GIFT" in all capitals. Neo smiling at him didn't make the scene look any saner.

"Noted." Diam accepted it for what it was, and noted to _not_ disintegrate someone within a mile of where Neo was for… ever.

"Yeup, so I just wanted to let you know about that before you found out on your own and went ballistic."

"Smart move," Diam complimented. "But in exchange for me not ending your miserable existence just to be safe, I do seem to find myself with a certain _desire_ of locating a secret base for a certain fanatical organization a certain someone is investigating."

Roman sighed, but for some reason he couldn't find it within himself to be negative about this new situation he has found himself in. He was this guys double agent, Cinder's double agent, and Neo's favorite person whom she kept alive. Truly life had decided to let him draw the shortest straw there was.

"Well, it seemed like the man with the _dashing_ green eyes certainly came prepared." Roman said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and slid it over across the table. Diam caught it with two fingers, and stuck it into his inner suit pocket for safekeeping without even looking at it. Dear Roman knew to never attempt to deceive him, which was another one of his redeeming qualities.

"So he has." Diam agreed, getting back up to his feet. "Good doing business with you once more Roman, I will bring this information up with my partner and see if we can pay them a visit, see what their selling if you know what I mean." He winked at him. "Neo, always a pleasure."

Neo waved goodbye to him as he disappeared in a flash of purple, and Roman was left to deal with her antics for the time being.

Diam however, the God of Darkness, just _couldn't_ wait to rub this in the Specialist's face when he ran into her again.

* * *

 **There we go, a little bit of fluff in the beginning, a little bit of setup for the second half. I am a bit out of practice for writing Detective Grimm, so I apologize if this isn't as comical as I hoped it would turn out. I believe I threw in a few jokes in there every now and again, we'll see what happens. Trying to throw a joke in writing every few lines is more difficult than I imagined, and since none of my other stories are really comedy oriented this is going to be a challenging story for me to write.**

 **I am also thinking about making a new cover art for this story, I got a good idea in mind. Hopefully it turns out well if I end up going for it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story! If you would like to keep up with the progress of every chapter of every story that I write, you can follow me on my twitter!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go again, its hot, my arms are sore after going kayaking and swimming in some crazy beach waters. But I am still alive, and I am ready to go. I was going to start writing this much earlier, but life has called me to attend to some things, and so I have had little time in continuing my stories. Not that I will give up of course, I got all these stories to continue and finish before I move on from this part of my life. If I do at all.**

 **I've been seeing a lot of reviews such as: "Oh, this is like Lucifer" or something like that. Maybe I am exaggerating when I say a lot, but I'd like to state right now for the record that yes, this story is inspired by the now Netflix show Lucifer, and yes, I have taken some ideas from that show and adapted it to fit the RWBY Universe and the plans I have in store. I do not intend to copy scenes from the show into this story, some scenes that I write here may be inspired by Lucifer, but only that. Inspired. I won't sit here and lie to you guys by saying that I don't take a lot of inspiration from the show, because I do. But worry not, I won't just be stealing the shows plot.**

 **Sorry for the longer AN, I just felt the need to point that out.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 13- A New Unsettling Sensation**

* * *

Winter was polishing a glass when another foolish young boy with an obviously fake ID came up to the bar and tried to flirt with her. She ignored him at first, continuing to polish the same glass just the way Junior showed her how and resisted the urge to enact her Atlesian Specialist persona and take the boy in. Thankfully, when she looked him in the eyes and gave him the same look she gives to Whitley when he was being a brat when they all still lived together, the boy finally backed down to go grumble about the unfairness of the world.

"Good job, he might yet come back and stay away from the bar next time." Junior said, walking up to her after watching the entire event unfold.

"Why do you let young boys and girls like that into this establishment anyway?" Winter asked, and brushed some of her dyed purple hair out of her face.

Junior shrugged. "When I was still the owner of the club, I had a rule that as long as they didn't do anything stupid or try anything with my employees, they'd be allowed to stay. If they broke the rules, they would be banned until they were actually of age."

"Yeah, trust us _Specialist_." One of the twins said, sitting at the bar. Winter eyed them from the corner of her eye. These two had aura and were a sort of enforcer for the clubs. Also, she has heard rumours about their nightly activities, particularly with a certain partner of hers. She didn't doubt them in the slightest after knowing her partner for more than enough time. "If you think you got it bad, just imagine what we go through." The twin in white said. Melanie, if Winter remembered correctly.

"I believe I have an idea." Winter said with a sigh. Despite what her preferences may be, and how troublesome and obnoxious the Malachite twins were, they were also one of the only ones in this club who went up to talk to her, be it to mock her or just to talk. By talk she meant the twins complaining about whatever they felt like complaining about at the time while she reluctantly listened purely out of a lack of anything else to do, and this glass has been polished so much that someone could probably not even see that it was on the bar if there wasn't any light reflecting off of the glass.

"Psh, as if." Militia drawled. "You get the young inexperienced virgins going after you. We get the ones who got lucky enough to find a desperate enough girl to do it with them, so now they think they're the top shit. Which leads to us literally having to beat some of them down just so they leave us alone."

"Hm…" Winter hummed, and remembered something. "So that explains the sounds of pain I heard earlier…"

"Duh." Melanie flicked her nose, and then laughed when she stared daggers at her. "Well, there's also that one guy Mister Diam has tied up in his closet."

Winter suddenly stopped polishing the glass, and slowly turned her head to look at the two twins with wide eyes. "P-pardon?"

"Yeah, you haven't heard?" Militia smirked. "Poor guy is tied up good, Boss had us tie him up for him, and then we just left him there. Honestly, I don't know if he is having the best time of his life at times, or if he's being tortured without mercy. Could be either or with Boss… Hah." She sighed dreamily, doubtlessly thinking about her boss at that very moment.

Winter's eye twitched, and she slowly set down the glass on the table. Suddenly, she broke into a sprint, but before she could get around the corner and out of the bar Junior caught her by the shoulders. She was about to chew him out for stopping her, but when she saw the Malachite twins giggling madly to themselves she immediately understood why.

"Idiots!" The eldest Schnee sister hissed as she slapped her hands on the bar. She was forced to hold herself back, however, since she was a Huntress using her full strength for everyday tasks such as slamming her hands on the top of the bar was not an ideal situation she wanted to find herself in. "Do not jest with me like that."

"Why not?" Melanie asked in between giggles.

"It's so funny! Man, you were really about to break in Diam's room yourself weren't you?" Militia asked, wiping a stray tear out of her eye.

Irritated, and now embarrassed, Winter grabbed the glass cup she was polishing before, and proceeded to polish it once more. This time with slightly more force, and with the most disdain she could show on her face as she made it an effort to show that she was not going to speak to the two of them for as long as she could manage. The two younger girls kept speaking among themselves, making jabs at Winter whenever they could just to get a reaction out of her. Winter stonewalled them as well as she could, and did what she did best to those she didn't deem worthy of her attention. Give them the cold shoulder.

It has been a day since the hostage situation, a terrorist attack that could have gone very wrong if negotiations weren't made and conducted by her partner. Though, even though it all turned out okay and there was minimal casualties, she couldn't help but think about how Diam was able to talk them down like that. He just walked up to them, he was a faunus so that might have helped him, but with the way he presented himself and the way he spoke to the terrorist's, it was like he didn't know how to negotiate at all. But somehow he managed to make it work, over three quarters of those White Fang members surrendered themselves and dropped their weapons, while the veteran members were stubborn enough to almost explode an entire building with the sole purpose of 'Sending a message'. Utter nonsense, of course. She didn't know how he did it, and it has been haunting her thoughts for far too long now, even if it had only been a handful of hours since that moment. If Weiss wasn't more important than her desire to know, she would have asked him how he did it right then and there. But alas, she loved her sister, and knew that she was hurting because her foolish partner didn't go and see her out when she was going to Beacon.

Speaking of Beacon, Weiss should be going through initiation soon, if not soon that as she spoke. She would have to keep tabs on her progress through Beacon, and visit whenever she can. Receiving a message from Weiss earlier the previous day told her that Diam did in fact go and see her, and made her feel much better about everything she was about to put herself through. She's made a few more friends, and oddly mentioned something about meeting a woman named Celeste. Winter assumed it was the same woman that she bumped into back at the crime scene with Diam, a friend of his she could assume. She couldn't lie to herself and pretend not to be worried, she doesn't know that woman, and she could hardly trust half the people that work under her partner.

"Tiring… this could have been such a simple mission." Not in terms of the actual mission itself, but the downtime that was provided in between as well.

"May I have a drink my little snowflake?" Someone asked her suddenly, snapping her out of the train of thought she was riding for a few moments.

"Of course-" Her eyes widened slightly when she turned and saw her partner sitting in the stool in front of her. Strangely enough, he was no longer wearing the purple coat that went with his suit. But that wasn't what she was worried about. "What do you have now?" She asked instead. When she looked into his eyes she just knew that there was something that was on her partners mind.

"Oh, you know. Some more _interesting_ facts about a certain someone," Diam slipped his hand into his left pocket, and took out a folded piece of paper with two fingers. Winter eyed it right away, her partner smiled and set it down on the table, still folded. "Before we get to that, it seems like this Cinder character has her eye on me."

"She does?" Winter asked, mildly surprised. "I suppose that would make sense, you were all over the news just the other day for what you did during the hostage situation."

Diam chuckled. "Naturally," There goes the plan to stay anonymous for his time living among the humans. Although, he figures that plan was a bust the moment he met with Roman Torchwick. "Yes, it seems I have drawn a bit of attention to myself. And not in the fun way this time mind you." He felt the need to point out. "Also, where is my drink? I do believe I ordered one."

"Diam, if you seriously believe I am going to make you a drink, you are sorely mistaken."

"Oh my," Diam leaned forward, and rested his head on his hand propped up by his elbow. With a flick of his chin the two Malachite twins giggled, nodded their heads and left the two of them to be alone, with only Junior staying behind with Winter and Diam. The former raised an eyebrow and stared at her partner, waiting for him to explain his reasoning for doing this. "Forgive me, but _who_ are you right now?" Diam asked, tilting his head slightly within his hand. Winter hasn't stared into those eyes enough apparently, because just now did she realize that her unusual partner had unusual pupils. Instead of circles like any normal person, his were in slits, like a snake or some kind of reptile. There was a degree of roundness to them, but could only be noticed if you were really paying attention. However, she could have sworn they weren't always like that before.

Sighing, Winter knew what he meant. "Violet Snow." She answered him.

"Of course you are, and who is Violet Snow to Diam Grimm?" He asked next, a smug smile never leaving his face the moment it was drawn upon it.

"A bartender." _Violet_ answered.

"Correct, now use your head on this one Miss Snow." Diam was enjoying this, Winter could easily tell. "Who is your boss?"

"You." She said right away, denying him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. "I'll get right on it, _sir_." She added, moving away to go get him whatever disgusting drink she had once seen a man spit out before.

"Not quite yet Specialist," Diam stopped her, and Winter wanted to smash every bottle that was on that shelf for the amount of irritation her partner had just caused her. "I do understand your frustration, but we can never be safe considering the city we live in.

 _What are you talking about?_ Winter wanted to ask. She turned back to face him to see one of his eyes, and _only one_ , disturbingly, looking toward the citizens that chose to spend their time on the dance floor just a meter away from where Diam was sitting. Ignoring the way Diam moved on one of his eyes and kept the other staring at her, she followed his gaze subtly and saw what he saw. Which was just a normal looking sight of people enjoying themselves on the dance floor, however, using her skills as an Atlesian Specialist, and as a Huntress, she was able to see what Diam was apparently cautious of.

They were being watched. She looked away the moment she spotted it, but there were several people in the club keeping an eye on them. Some speaking to the guards, making friends, drinking, doing whatever to make it look like they were supposed to be there.

"Now Miss Snow, I have heard of some _dreadful_ things about what you have been doing to the male populace of this club." Diam went on, sighing and shaking his head dramatically. "What am I going to do with you?"

Winter knew where this was going, and what direction Diam was aiming in. "B-but sir!" She acted, getting a wink from her 'boss' for her good work. "I need this job, I don't know what I would do without it! Please, give me some way to make it up to you."

Diam made an effort to make it look like he was thinking about it, but eventually after a few moments he nodded his head toward her. "Very well, I can think of a few things. Come with me Miss Snow, there is _one_ thing I have an idea for you to do for me."

She let him lead her out from behind the bar, and followed like the meek young woman she was supposed to be as Violet Snow across the edges of the dancefloor. She received sorry looks from some of the dancers, and some lustful looks from some of the drunk men. They were almost by the door that lead to the employee only area when one of those drunk men mustered up the courage to go speak to her, but before she could even reach her Diam placed a hand on his shoulder and took his attention.

"And what do you think you're doing young man?" Diam asked him.

"Young man?" The man slurred. "You look like you piss grass with how young you look, how about you get out of the way so I can get to the one worth my time."

"Oh dear, you flatter me." Diam said, tilting his head slightly as his eyes glowed a dim purple color. Winter knew what was happening straight away. "But unfortunately I do not have the time nor the patience to deal with you. Be on your way. Final warning."

"Psh, or what?"

Diam tapped his forehead with the tip of his index finger. A short shock of purple resonated as he took it away, but once contact was severed the drunk man shook his head as if he felt a weird sensation flow through his body.

"And now you like men," Diam said, turning away from the confused drunk man who didn't even spare a second look toward her as she moved past him.

Curiously, Winter looked behind herself over one shoulder to see the man who was about to approach her suddenly stare at a man the same way he did her. What did…? No, she already had enough questions on her mind. All she knew about her partner was that he was a powerful, rich man with plenty of influence over whatever he wanted to have influence over. She followed that man into the back room, trusting him despite her disgust for him at times.

* * *

Gosh, humans really were a bother. Diam didn't know how Ozma hasn't given up and let Salem kill them all already. If he were in the mortals position, he would have stayed with Salem and let humanity die off. That way maybe he wouldn't be in the position he is in as of this very moment.

"This place is compromised, we need to move." Winter told him as she moved paced around his private quarters. Fortunately, he did enjoy keeping things clean, especially his piano, which he was tapping the same key every few seconds just to keep himself awake.

"If we do that Specialist, then she will know that we know something she does not want us to know." Diam pointed out. "Besides, her spies are the least of my worries, I know exactly how to ward them off."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Winter asked when she stopped pacing.

"Worry about that later," Diam waved her off, and threw the same piece of paper at her which he held out earlier. "Right now, it seems like our contact has something big for us, and believe me when I say this, it is _big_."

"I am listening." Winter said, walking over to stand across from him on the other side of the piano.

"Good." Diam struck a key, cracked his knuckles, and began to play a slow suspenseful song. "It is best that we do not expose my contact, so an illusion of **[Amnesia]** would be appreciated for the afterward of this particular revelation."

"Dear Torchwick has hinted to a location near the edge of the docks, a supposed storage building for the Schnee Dust that Vale buys from Atlas every month or so. The next ship is coming in a few weeks, approximately four. We have no exact date, but the White Fang are planning to go in the night, and attack the docks, steal the dust with stolen military aircraft's, and escape into the darkness of night." Diam explained. "We can make plans for that of course."

"We must inform the police immediately if this information is true." Winter said. "If the White Fang manage to successfully capture such a large amount of dust, they could potentially arm themselves enough so that they could be an army amongst themselves, at least enough to be considered a threat to a city like Vale."

"Agreed, this attack must be stopped, but the police should not be involved." Diam said, shocking her.

"Diam, what you are suggesting isn't just asinine, but foolish." Winter warned. "You don't mean for us to go in there all on our own do you? We are only two Hunters."

"I entirely intend to do just that," Diam said, telling the truth to even more of her shock.

"May I ask why?" Winter asked, calmly yet with a warning tone to her voice.

"Because the police are useless are weak. They would be killed, and you and I both know that we were sent here for a reason." Diam started, speaking in a way she was unused to, a way that implied harsh truth. "They are without aura, and do not have the sufficient weaponry, nor do they have the drive to give their lives to save another's. Foolish humans…" Diam struck a key harder than before, and his song grew more intense as it went forward from that point. "It angers me, to see humans so selfish and sinful even after the stories that history has provided for us all." He said, a rare degree of hatred being shown through his eyes, along with a showing of his powerful aura. Winter remained silent, strangely unafraid of this display, she didn't know why exactly, but seeing Diam like this did not worry her. "Which is why there is a saying that I have discovered." Diam slammed his hands across multiple keys, the sound so blaring that it caused her face to scrunch up as her ears rang with a piercing high pitched sound.

"If you want something done right, then you do it yourself."

His fingers struck the keys again, this time to a slower melody. His smile returned after a few moments after he took in a deep breath. He didn't know why he felt so angry suddenly for a moment there, it was unlike him. Thankfully the Specialist was the only one to see him in such a state, as it should stay. Besides, he could save his anger for what they were to do that night.

"That is something of the future however," He said as he stopped striking the keys, opting to rest his elbows on them as he looked to the Specialist with his dark purple eyes. To Winter, they were now as normal as any humans.

Winter felt like she should speak on the side of the behalf of the VDP (Vale Police Department), and say that Diam was wrong. But the harsh truth that Diam has spoken not without a lack of evidence. The VDP has constantly struggled fighting back against the White Fang, and every time they were locked in combat against them, they were either defeated, or won with a great cost of life. Not to mention that the VDP as it was now was not how it was once upon a time. The VDP were full of greenhorns, with hardly enough veteran policemen to show them how it's done. They were inexperienced, and compared to Huntsman, weak. Her Specialist instincts were telling her to inform Ozpin of this information as soon as possible, but then she remembered what happened to many of the people she grew close with as she was growing up… Many of them were killed by the White Fang, and those who were not were afraid to stay or even get close to her. Security didn't matter, all it took was one wrong step and suddenly there was an attack going on.

A flash of memories went through her head.

 _A fourteen year old Winter Schnee was hiding in a closet in tearful fear, all of her combat training forgotten the moment a dust bullet struck her in the center of her forehead, breaking away what aura she had left. Her weapon was lost, her guards laid dead on the floor, or dying, and she was terrified, more terrified than she had ever been her whole life. How could everything go so wrong? How could this happen? What did she do? Did she deserve this? Were faunus really this evil-_

Winter shook her head and repressed the memory back into the far depths of her mind.

"Specialist?" Diam called to her, sensing the negative energy that was emanating through the woman's body.

"I'm fine." Winter claimed. "I agree, the police should not be told about this, it would only lead to pointless death where true Hunters such as ourselves can deal with it with a much more reduced of a chance of death or injury."

Diam smirked, mildly surprised, but thankful for the Specialist taking this much more easily than he anticipated. "I am glad you see it just as well as I do." He said. "Which grants me courage in informing you of a potential assassination attempt on a harmless book shop owner."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Why would a bookkeeper be wanted for assassination by the White Fang?"

"For being Ex-White Fang, apparently."

"So they are executing members of their own race now?" Winter asked, somehow not surprised by this turn of events whatsoever.

"Apparently so," Diam shrugged.

"How did you find this out?" Winter asked next.

"Well… I had a little talk with the White Fang member who tried to detonate the bomb back in the hostage situation…"

* * *

" _OH GOD, NO PLEASE GOD NO! STOP!" The half naked White Fang Member begged, thrashing in a chair and bleeding from where his nipples used to be._

" _Oh no, I can't stop now!" Diam exclaimed, laughing all the while. "The only god here is me I am afraid, and that was only half of one of your balls, we still have three more snips to go, so clench that butt and try not to bite your tongue!" He said as he shakily held a small blade in his large hand. He was the God of Darkness, not a surgeon, so his cuts were… less than precise to say the least._

" _NO! Wait, please stop, I'll talk, I swear!" The man finally gave in, after having all of his nails peeled off and half of one of his testicles cut in half, apparently threatening to castrate a man was enough to get them to spill just about anything. Diam would have to remember this._

" _That's better, Good man." Diam said as he patted the White Fang officers shoulder, and stood behind him. "Now, tell me what missions you know of. And don't lie to me now, I will know but by all means." Diam allowed his God form to flicker through as he tilted the man's head up to stare into his eyes only to watch them fade away into dark purple holes where his eyes should have been, and wide dragon wings slowly wrapping around the two of them._

 _Torture was ever so fun, especially when it was done to terrorists and scum such as this thing of a man._

 _He spilled everything he knew._

* * *

"And I had a little trick up my sleeve, by then he told everything he knew about this Tuckson character." Diam explained as they entered Winter's car, fully clothed and geared up just in case a larger battle took place.

"Where is this book store?" Winter asked as she started the car, her purple hair hidden by a hood so that she could not be identified by any potential spies. It wasn't much, but there was a fashion trend of women wearing hoods like the one she was wearing now in Vacuo, and it wasn't impractical for a woman from Vacuo to visit Vale everyone once in a while.

"Oh, it's the other way." Diam said as he pointed a thumb in the opposite direction.

Winter cursed and spun her steering wheel to make a quick U-turn. It was illegal, but a man's life was on the line, and thankfully there weren't any cars in the adjacent lane that would have crashed into her had they been there. "Don't you think that is an important piece of information!?" She asked.

"Of course, and frankly I am quite worried that you did not ask for you before we started driving."

"WHERE AM I GOING DIAM!?"

Diam winced and picked at one of his ears, he may be a God, but his ears were human now, and sounds so loud such as an angry Specialist was bound to make his ears ring.

Giving her proper directions when she asked him, Diam entered a sort of mental autopilot as he thought about his current standing in the law enforcement part of his human career. He has been mostly idle, enjoying his human life and playing the piano for his and mortals entertainment. Fornicating with some of them, sometimes multiple at the same time, and yet what has he done about this situation with the White Fang? He has done precious little, only going out when he was bored and felt like it, relying on Torchwick and the Specialist for directions for where the White Fang was, and what they were doing. The hostage situation for one, he spent that morning with Glynda, speaking to her about issues that he, a God, should not be having. Or his casual disregard for human life in the beginning of his 'vacation' being turned into a fond concern for some of them, and even daining to have more of them around him at any given point in time.

It was a strange feeling, which was the biggest reason for him going out on this night after sending Celeste to find the place the White Fang officer he interrogated told him about. She was actually flying above them at that very moment, invisible to all mortal eyes. Him, being a God, could see her and used her movements as guidance to help him and the Specialist get through the city. He was using her, but such was her purpose. The heiress would be in that initiation by now, or already done with it, either way she would be surrounded by people who would be willing to protect her if the time called for it, and if something terrible does happen, he would just send Celeste to go help her anyway if she sounds the call.

The bookstore wasn't too far away, only a few minutes of guiding the Specialist and they were there. He left the vehicle first, and with Winter close behind him they entered the store.

"O-oh, hello." A tall burly man greeted them with a look of surprise on his face. "I am sorry, but the store is closed right now, I open up the place tomorrow at seven however-"

"Sh sh sh sh," Diam shushed the man with his finger. He didn't really know how to react to a man equal his height pressing his finger against his lips, but for some reason when he looked into the purple man's eyes he saw something that made him obey. "Tuckson, is it?" He asked.

"That's right," Tuckson nodded his head, and cleared his throat to make his voice sound more clear. "You're that new detective I saw on the news, Detective Grimm, right?"

"I see that my reputation precedes me," Diam quipped with a chuckle. "That is I, correct, and this is the Specialist, my partner in crime solving and quite the beautiful young woman."

"We have heard about a plan for an attempt on your life," Winter spoke up, hiding her purple dyed hair with her hood. "We are here to make sure the attempt turns up as a failure."

Tuckson's eyes went wide, and then fearful. "R-really? This soon?" He muttered to himself. "How did you find this out?"

"A little birdie may have sung a song to me." Diam said cryptically. "The means are not as important as your life at the moment. So do please pretend that we are simply customers looking for a certain book."

"Behave like you haven't heard what we have told you," Winter added, when Diam went on to one of the sides of the rooms, scanning the shelves up and down and left to right, making him look like he was looking for something. "If we are compromised, we may not be able to protect you as we intend."

"U-understood." Tuckson said, understanding the situation thankfully. His time in the White Fang has assisted him in gaining an understanding of the routines that militaristic people use for some of their missions. It was something that would never leave him, he hated the time he wasted in the White Fang but he couldn't deny that some of what they did taught him many valuable lessons.

Tuckson slowly walked his way to the front door and turned the close sign over so it showed on the other side that his shop was open. He turned the lights back on, and put on the most casual cashier look he could muster up on his face. In the meantime, as they waited, the God of Darkness moved about the shop with a curious look on his face, while Winter was pretending to read a book near the counter itself. Whilst they were waiting for a certain group of faunus to walk in, Diam found the section he was looking for.

"Home to every book under the sun, eh?" Diam muttered as he traced his fingers across the history books. Some of them had old leather covers, and some of the pages were aged a pale yellow color. Yet as he pulled each out and examined the front, he continuously grew more and more disappointed.

History of Mistral, he didn't care for. History of Atlas, he already knew enough in the department. History of Vale wasn't important, and even he knew that Vacuo was mainly just hot and sandy with a city somewhere hidden among the heat. No, he was looking for something a little more… _personal_.

Then there it was, a book about the Grimmlands caught his eye. It was titled " _What we know of the home of Grimm"._ It was long and uninteresting, but he couldn't resist his own curiosity in reading on what humanity does know of his Grimm. Of course, as he looked through the book and skimmed through chapter by chapter, only stopping once to admire his dragon shaped continent of the Grimmlands. It seemed like they put his Grimm into separate categories of one through four. All the small and weaker Grimm creatures were put into category one, which was reserved for Creeps, and general Grimm that could be killed by a civilian. Category two was for lesser Beowolves, Ursa Minor's, small Deathstalkers and juvenile Nevermore along with other medium sized Grimm that _could_ be killed by a normal civilian if they were smart about it. But then there was the category three Grimm, which was reserved for all Alpha type Grimm and ones of great size. Category four was mostly empty however, except for one creature of course. The-

The bell on Tuckson's door rang, and Diam looked away from his book to see who it was who had just entered the shop. It was a group of four to five faunus, each with different obvious or subtle features that revealed to him their race, all men. Smirking, Diam eyed the Specialist from across the shop in the manner in which the faunus could not see, and a silent message passed between the two. Diam went back to his book and pretended nothing bad was about to happen.

"Hello, welcome to my bookstore," Tuckson greeted with a friendly smile on his face. He was doing a good job already. "I am going to close down shop soon, so please do make sure to make your selections quickly."

"Of course," One of the men replied, sparing only a seconds glance toward Diam and Winter before he reached a hand behind his back to grab something. "Consider this a down payment, traitor."

Tuckson's eyes went wide, as did Winter's. They were being obviously aggressive about this and the world was moving in slow motion as the Specialist watched as many guns were turned on Tuckson, herself, and her partner across the room. She was fast, but she wasn't faster than a speeding bullet. She had aura, and that would protect her, but she didn't know if Tuckson did. He could very well die to just one bullet to anywhere on his body.

The door slammed behind the White Fang men right as the first man fired his weapon, aimed for Tuckson's chest. It hit, but not the intended target. Instead, Diam was seen standing in front of Tuckson, with a hand extended forward with the flame dust round still stuck in the aura protecting his hand. The bullet fizzled out and burst against his hand, and the metal pieces fell to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Diam said, wiping that hand across his chest to rid it of the black soot that splashed against his skin. "You're not even going to try to talk things out? Intimidate the man into joining your cause?"

"What? How did you-" A click from behind the assassin sounded off, and turning around, he saw a woman, dark skinned with black hair and golden eyes and wings befitting of an angel covering the windows. Celeste was smiling at them, the trap sufficiently sprung, and with no way for the outside world to see what was about to happen to these men. She was careful to time slamming the doors shut with the bullet, but when you could move at mach speeds casually, timing was something she was more than adept at.

"Now now, you're not the ones asking the questions here." Diam said, extending his arms out and taking a few steps forward. Effectively making himself a bigger target.

"Tch, we don't have time for this." One of the other men, one with deer horns that looked eerily similar to his brothers said. "We're on a time limit, we can't afford to waste time."

"Right." The leader of the group said, aiming his weapon back at the man in the purple suit. "Five against three and one weakling, and we have guns, this will be easy work."

All five of the men opened fire on Diam, Winter, and Celeste in three different angles. Tuckson dove to the backroom for cover, and Winter, prepared for this now, drew her Sabre to deflect some of the bullets before creating a small ice wall big enough for her to hide behind. She wasn't able to see how the bullets bounced harmlessly off of Celeste's skin and wings, but was able to see how Diam was doing the same thing he did when they went on their first mission together.

He was just standing there, a smile on his face as bullet by bullet was stopped mere inches before they hit his body by some invisible force. Not that it stopped the fanatics from keeping on the effort to try and kill him. The firing went on until they all had to reload their weapons.

"Sloppy, efficient, and worst of all, _loud_." Diam berated as he shook his head. A soft purple glow beginning to emanate from his body. "If you fire one more bullet, I will kill three of you."

"What… the fuck…" One of them said, slowly backing up. "What the hell are you?"

"What the hell is that!?" Another one shouted. "She just stood there and tanked a full clip from my gun!"

"Something far greater than you will ever be able to comprehend." Celeste said, brushing a shaving of metal off of her shoulder.

"Get on the ground, all of you." Winter demanded, rushing up to stand beside her partner, pointing her Sabre at all of the assassins. "You are far outmatched, we all are trained Hunters. You have no chance of getting away."

The men huddled their backs against each other, realizing their weapons were useless they quickly dropped them. Winter was surprised by this course of action, she figured that they would try to fight them off anyway, even if it was against impossible odds. Something was up about this, and she would be cautious. She didn't know how that Celeste woman got here, but she wouldn't doubt that she used those wings of hers to follow them.

"Huh, that's different." Diam commented as he allowed the bullets he had caught in the air with his ability to fall to the ground. "Here I thought these walls were about to be painted a much deeper color of red for a few moments."

"Diam…" Celeste called to him, her golden eyes were narrowed and focused. "I sense something is wrong here."

"Bah, as if these fools would try anything at this point." Diam said as he casually walked up to the kneeling men. He then curled his knees and lowered himself down to get a better look at them. Specifically, the one who seemed to be the leader out of these five.

"Be careful." The Specialist warned him.

"Tell me," Diam began, disregarding Winter's warning entirely. "What did you _desire_ out of this?" He asked, staring into the man's eyes with his dark purple. This time however, he got an answer much more quickly than he did last time.

"The death of…" The man started slowly, lowering raising something in his hands as he surrendered to the feeling of being forced to tell the truth. Diam leaned in closer to hear his answer, since he was speaking ever so quietly. "The death of Diam Grimm."

Diam's smile fell.

"Pardon?"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Winter screamed and tried to reach her partner to pull him away from the man who was wearing a vest full of explosives. But it was too late, the thing he raised along with his hand was a detonator, and said detonator was activated by the push of a button as soon as Diam raised his question. Not even Celeste was fast enough to try and stop the explosion from going off. All she could see was a sphere of fire engulf her lord's body.

The explosion was large and nearly filled the whole room, Winter was blown back into the counter, and her aura flared to protect her body from damage. But strangely enough, she wasn't feeling an immense amount of burning pain as she expected, since she was right behind her partner at the moment of the explosion. She was almost blinded by the bright orange and red plume of fire that seemed to stop part way through its own explosion, leaving it in a perpetual state of stillness.

"Diam!" She managed to shout through her coughs. She feared the worse when she heard no response, but had a flare of hope well up within her as she saw the stagnant explosion stutter and shrink down slowly. It was a slow process, but as she pushed herself back on her feet, which were thankfully not scorched to a crisp, the explosions grew smaller and smaller.

It got small enough so that she could see the woman Celeste on the other side, also waiting for the explosions to shrink down enough so that she could see what remained in the center of it. The sound was blaring however, enough so that even as it grew quieter, she could feel the damage in her ears as time went on. After many waiting minutes, the explosion got small enough to the point where a body was beginning to be revealed in the center of the explosion. Skin showed first, then the tip of a black horn, then dark purple hair.

The God of Darkness in his human form stood up from the ground naked, with an orange hot exploding ball of fire being condensed in his hands. His clothes were burnt off completely, and the five men that were kneeled down before him were reduced to piles of black ash.

"This… is harder than it used to be." He grumbled as he squeezed the ball harder, and condensed the explosions further. The veins in his arms were bulging, and there was a clear sign of effort drawn upon his face as he grit his teeth and scrunched his eyes as he tried to nullify this entire blast.

"H-how…?" Winter muttered, staring on in disbelief as her partner squeezed away the rest of the explosion.

"Heh… there's an easy answer to that question." Diam said, taking in deep breaths as he looked over his shoulder toward the Specialist. "Magic and- Oh my." He cut himself off as he fell to one knee. Winter snapped out of it and rushed over to his side, Celeste on his other side as they helped him stand back up, and move toward the counter where he could leaned against it.

"Are you okay Diam?" Celeste asked him, clear worry evident in her facial expression.

"Oh… I'm fine… Of course I am." Diam said as he looked down at his scorched black hands, and burns across his arms and body.

"You are not okay." Winter said. "I don't know how you did that, but you saved us all. We need to get you some help."

"Nonsense." Diam forced a chuckle out. "I wouldn't be hurt by such a weak attack… surely not… I…" He looked to Celeste for assistance, who was just as confused as he was.

How was he, the God of Darkness, injured by a mere man made explosion? He was able to condense and nullify it, and apart from his clothes being burnt off he should be more than powerful enough to not even be scratched by such a pitiful blast. He has fought against his brother before, who is powerful enough to destroy entire solar systems if he so chose, just like he was. So how…?

"Come on," Winter said, lowering her head under one of his arms and lifting him up to stand. "I'll bring you to the hospital."

"No!" Diam exclaimed, and broke away from her with a surprising amount of strength. Even in pain, he was still more than strong enough to do whatever he wanted. That was good. That was comforting. "I need time, I will return to you at a later date." He said as he grabbed onto Celeste's shoulder, and brought his hand up in a snapping gesture.

"Wait, Diam!" Winter shouted, but it was too late. Her injured partner already snapped his fingers and he was gone. Cursing, she looked around to the damage that explosion was able to cause.

Everything in a fifteen foot radius was burnt to a crisp, and her aura took a big blow. If the explosion persisted however, she didn't know if she could have survived it even with aura. It wasn't so powerful that it could stop an explosion like that. Yet, Diam's did more than that, it also stopped it completely. Her partner should have been one of the piles of ash she saw in the middle of the floor, so how did he live with only minor burns and cuts on his arms and body?

"Is everything okay back there?" Tuckson asked, peeking his head through the door. The color drained from his face as he saw what had happened to his shop.

"No… you were never their top priority target." Winter said, sighing. "I suggest you move out of Vale, the White Fang are growing every dangerous."

This mission of theirs got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

 **And there is the end of this chapter. An important moment for Diam, and suspicions raised by Winter. I know that Mercury and Emerald killed Tuckson in the show at the beginning of Volume 2, but who's to say that the White Fang wouldn't have tried to get the deed done earlier? Or maybe when a certain woman in charge of them who has a certain enemy investigating those she leads who may want to dispose of said enemy? Yeah, I might have explained that in a very complicated way, but hey, I tried.**

 **How do you guys like the new cover art I drew for this story? I spent a nice fifteen hours on it, so I do hope you guys like it.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, reception after last chapter was… mixed to say the least. Nothing** **too negative and a lot of positive. But a majority of you have asked, requested, and begged me to** _ **not**_ **have the God of Darkness' become vulnerable. I am a little torn, I will admit. But guys, hear me out, Diam was caught in an explosion at point blank range. The force of the explosion was so big that it would have destroyed the entire building had Diam not contained it. Diam was hurt, yes, BUT… Read the story and find out what I have planned.**

 **Those who are worried that Diam is being weakened for the sake of plot, don't. Even now, he is still much much** _ **much**_ **stronger than even Salem.**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 14- Wonders With No Answer**

* * *

Diam paced back and forth in his private penthouse, thinking at speeds even faster of that of a computer while his angel Celeste sat patiently on one of the neon pink bean chairs in the corner of the room, her gold and silver wings folded as tightly as they could behind her back.

"Perhaps? No, that can't be right. What if? No, that is impossible. I am the God of Darkness." Diam muttered to himself, and continued to speak his thoughts at insane speeds that even Celeste had a hard time keeping up with. The angel struggled to keep herself calm as well, the God of Darkness being injured? It may have been due to his suppressed state, but even then an explosion as meek as the one in that book store shouldn't have been that dangerous. Celeste was leagues weaker than Diam, but even she would be un-phased by something like that.

"I got it!" Diam exclaimed suddenly, slapping a fist into his hand as he turned to face her. Celeste respectfully refused to look at God's revealed reproductive organs, it would not due for the Angel of Light and Darkness to be unprofessional in such a way.

"You have something?" The angel asked, standing up when addressed.

"Yes, now listen carefully Celeste, because this could go very wrong very easily." The God of Darkness' human form said as he gently rubbed her shoulders with both of his hands.

"I am ready Diam, I will do anything if it means assisting you in a matter as important as this." Celeste said, bowing her head.

"Good, because I need you to kill me." Diam said with a smile.

Celeste blinked her eyes once, then twice. Then a shocked look drew upon her face. "Absolutely not! Diam, in case you have forgotten, you are the _God of Darkness_ , even if I did manage to slay you, despite the overwhelming power difference between us, it would disrupt all of existence with an overbalance of Light!"

"Exactly the thing that would have my brother absolutely _reeling_ for the rest of eternity." Diam smirked. "But listen, I have a hunch, and I believe this hunch would save my life if it is at all in danger."

"A hunch…" Celeste slowly repeated. " _A HUNCH!?_ I will have you know that the two of you created me to advise you and basically act as your mother, so I advise you to _absolutely not_ got through with this!"

"So does that mean you're not going to kill me?"

"YES!"

"Hah…" Diam sighed. "Guess I'll have to do it myself then."

Celeste screamed her protests as Diam pierced his hand through his own chest and tore out his own heart. Still beating in his hand he let his body fall backward into a couch with a smug smile on his face. The angel ran to his side and did her best to use all the powers she had to mend the wound, all to no avail.

Diam coughed up red blood and looked down to his heart, then up to the ceiling. "Is this what dying feels like?" He asked no one in particular, ignoring the sounds of the angel screaming his name. "I don't understand why mortals fear this so much… it's so peaceful."

The God of Darkness closed his eyes as his human form was drained of its life, the hole in his chest gushing blood as his vision darkened to black. Only for him to wake back up standing two feet away from his own dead body, in the dimension between dimensions of the Overworld, Underworld, and the pathetic mortal plane of Remnant. The God of Darkness sighed as he looked down to see his Godly body in all its purple glory, completely intact.

"That would have been too easy…" The God sighed as he looked around the black and white dimension, seeing no other spirits in the room with him. "So _this_ is what happens when a human dies, hmm… what a boring fate." Bringing his hand up beside his head, the God of Darkness snapped his fingers and transported himself back to the mortal realm. The first thing he saw was Celeste crying glowing tears over the dead body of Diam Grimm, and upon noticing the snickering form of the God of Darkness she promptly jumped in place and accidentally put a hole through the wall with one of her wings with the way she flew back so suddenly.

"You're alive!" Celeste exclaimed, flying up to wrap her arms around the tall purple God.

"Of course I am," The God of Darkness said. "I am the God of Darkness, and a God cannot die. And even when he does they just re appear in a few seconds." He threw in that last part to make himself laugh. "Oh my," He said as he looked at the dead form of Diam Grimm. "No wonder I am so popular with the ladies, who could ever resist a face like that?"

"Diam!" Celeste rounded on him. "You just killed and spawned yourself in the span of a minute, give me time to recover emotionally, I beg you."

"Deary me, it's almost like you were worried about me." The God of Darkness put on a show of looking touched. Celeste simply stared at him, unamused. "Nothing? Gosh, I looked up something this world calls _anime_ , and I could have sworn you could've been categorized as what I discovered to be a _tsundere_."

"Enough of your silly games." Celeste said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, I was worried about you, does that make you happy."

Diam quivered with satisfaction, it even showed on his vague expressionless face.

"Of course it does…" Celeste sighed. "Fine. So we know that you cannot be killed, even if you die in your human form."

"Yes, that is good to know." Diam said. "My human form, while extremely powerful, is not invulnerable. I must be careful and on guard lest I become inconvenienced with a sudden case of death. However, it is unlikely that those without magic would be able to harm me in that form, and even if they do in about a mortal minute, less than even, I can respawn myself in my God form. Being immortal such does have its quirks, eh?"

"Convenient that you cannot die, yes." Celeste said. "But it is still concerning that you were injured, even if by a very large explosion, and though you were still able to condense and destroy the explosive energy, your body was still burned and cut by the effects of the bombs. If that foolish… what do you call them?"

"Pathetic sheep of a species."

"Faunus," Celeste found the word. "Didn't warn you with his words then you might have been killed in the explosion, in your human form that is."

"Interesting, so I _can_ die, yet I can never truly die. Is that what Ozma feels like?" The God pondered. "Possibly, anyway, I think it best to _not_ tell my brother about this little stunt of mine. Besides, if he manages to get his human body killed I don't think I would ever let him live it down, and he knows that."

"Yet he doesn't." Celeste pointed out.

"Oh he does…" Diam laughed evilly. "He certainly does."

"In any case, I believe you should return to your human body, a new one that is." Celeste kicked Diam's old dead body. "It seems this one is broken."

"Yes, you do seem correct." The God of Darkness agreed, and snapped his fingers to disintegrate his old human body and clean the area of any blood that may of gushed everywhere. Now a pile of purple dust he erased from existence as well, just in case. Then he held one hand up and made a summoning sign. The room he was in was clouded in a purple mist, and using his dark magic he was preparing to summon a new human body, exactly the same as the last, for him to possess and use to walk among the populace of Vale.

There was one problem with that however, no body was created for the God to possess, and the mist all disappeared with nothing left behind to show for it. Only an empty room with the Angel of Light and Darkness waiting for him to create a new body. "Um… Let me try again." Diam said as he tried to replicate the spell, only for the same results to be yielded.

After trying three more times, Diam gave up and shook his head. "It seems we have a problem."

Before Celeste could open her mouth to reply, three knocks ratted against the door to his room. He froze in place as did Celeste, especially when the voice of the Specialist sounded out through the door. "Diam, we have another case to investigate."

"We have another problem." Celeste whispered to him.

"I can see that!" The God of Darkness whispered back. To his horror the Specialist tried to let herself in, only for Celeste to throw her back against the door to slam it shut.

"What the- Diam! What are you doing!?"

"Diam is unavailable at the moment!" Celeste exclaimed back through the door. "Turn back!" She mouthed to him.

"I can't, I'm too nervous now." Diam whispered back.

"Nervous- YOU ARE THE GOD OF DARKNESS!" Celeste whisper screamed at him. "Just do it!"

"Believe me, I am trying!"

"Celeste?" Winter asked through the door. "What are you doing here? Where is Diam?"

"H-he's here, b-but…" Celeste looked to him for advice.

The God of Darkness, hesitant to use his deep dark voice, made erratic hand gestures that Celeste was just barely able to understand. The first excuse that came to her mind she blamed on Diam for all his debauchery, and with too little time to think of a better one she blurted it out.

"I'm sucking his penis!"

Even the God of Darkness sagged his shoulders and opened his non-existent mouth in shock. Celeste's face was burning as blood rushed to her cheeks, a sensation she was not at all familiar with and never wanted to feel again. Even Winter stopped for a few seconds to just process what was just said to her.

"What…?" She asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Celeste snapped her fingers several times, with the intention to both snap the God of Darkness out of his shock and signal him to teleport away somewhere. It took a few moments for the God to fully recover from his shock, but he did in fact manage to teleport away with a snap, right as Celeste gave up on holding the human back, and stepped away from the door.

She even made an effort to show that she was wiping something from her lips, and with cheeks flushed, she just managed to hint at something she would never do.

"Celeste…" Winter looked like she didn't know what to say. Then ultimately decided to forget that was ever said to her. "Is Diam here?"

"No." Celeste answered honestly. "And I lied, I didn't suck his penis." She felt the need to add.

Winter sighed. "In any case, why didn't he come to the door?"

"He was…" Celeste wracked her mind for potential answers. "Nervous. Yes. Very nervous." She added.

Winter shut her eyes. "Why would he be nervous around me? To my distaste I must admit that he has been… forward, to say the least, about everything he feels important enough to address."

"He was having a bad hair day." Celeste offered easily. "It was crazy, his hair was all over the place, and he absolutely refuses anyone he doesn't care about seeing him in such a state." She said with a smile. Whatever first impression she may have made to the Specialist before was now lost, along with any respect.

Despite that, Winter was strangely touched. Not enough to make her forget the fact that he was going to be late to another case, _again_.

"Just… tell him to use that teleporting ability to get to me as soon as he can. Also that it is important." Winter turned around and started walking away. She muttered something under her breath, but Celeste didn't care enough to hear it.

Crisis averted, and as far as the Angel knew, this was a victory. Even if it costed her reputation. Diam _so_ owed her for this…

* * *

Ozpin was having a busy day.

Initiation had just ended the day before, and teams have been established. Yet there was still so much work to do for the official start of the semester for this term. He had made sure to put that silver eyed Ruby Rose as the leader of her own team just as planned, just as he did with the previous Rose before her. In time, she just might become the Huntress that he needed, assuming that the returning God brothers don't do anything significant to get in the way of his plans. Everything should go smoothly.

He took _extra_ care when it came to Weiss Schnee. Being someone of some importance to the _God of Darkness_ , he was going to be sure that she would never be harmed. Because of Weiss Schnee was hurt, and he was blamed for it…? He didn't want to think about what the God of Darkness would do to him. But he felt like a trip to the Underworld would be the least of his concerns. Thankfully, she was on a team with three other skilled young women. If only Yang Xiao Long wasn't terrified of her… and Blake Belladonna being distant from _everyone_. Half of that team was dysfunctional, and the other half were arguing all the time. He had faith in young Ruby however, she may be fifteen, but he believed that she could make Team RWBY the best team to ever grace the halls of Beacon. Firstly however, she needed to do _everything_ in her power to befriend Weiss Schnee. Then get the rest of her team to like her…

"Hah…" Ozpin sighed after drinking from his favorite cup of his favorite brand of coffee. "Even as old as I am, I feel too old for this." He said, pondering to himself at how he got himself in this situation. All he did was get sick and die, yet his death was the kickstarter of a war against the Gods which lead to the annihilation of humanity. He felt like he should be worried that the one who erased most of humanity once before was not back on Remnant, but his worried were slowly diminishing as Diam Grimm kept true to his word. Staying as a Detective and Huntsman just as his records stated. He took the liberty of making sure that the records were all well, and even ordered Leonardo Lionheart in Mistral, headmaster of Haven Academy, to confirm the records for him, saying it was the utmost importance. He refrained from telling anyone of the return of the Gods, since no one knew they were really real just yet, he needed to keep their loyalty.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of his mind, he went on to study on this Jaune Arc character, his records were so obviously faked considering his performance in initiation, yet his last name was what saved him a spot in Beacon. The boy had potential, and it was a stroke of luck he was partnered with the gentle Pyrrha Nikos.

A flash of purple nearly blinded him as the God of Darkness in his godly form suddenly appeared in his office. Ozpin nearly screamed out of fear because of the aura that the God naturally gives off, but a large wide hand slapped against his mouth, silencing him before his voice could come out.

"I am going to take away my hand, and you are _not_ going to scream in terror." The God of Darkness told him, using his other hand to make a shushing gesture in front of his non-existent mouth. Ozpin was still scared however, he thought the God came here to finally be rid of him. So much so that when Diam did in fact take his hand away from his mouth, he was too paralyzed with fear to scream. "Good boy." He said to him, nodding his head with approval. "Now, just pretend I am not even here, and I am going to create myself a new body."

Even in his fear, Ozpin couldn't help but feel confused. "What happened to the last one?"

"I tore its heart out." The God said with a shrug.

Ozpin blinked, then blinked again. "Why, if I may ask?"

"An experiment." Diam said with yet another shrug. "And boy am I going to owe Celeste after this one." He muttered as he walked into the center of the office, and began pacing again. This time in his ten foot tall God form. "Now… why can't I make a new body?" He asked himself, and continued to mutter it what sounded like a different divine language but was really just him talking at incredible speeds to himself.

The headmaster of Beacon couldn't help but stare, the God of Darkness here in his office, pacing back and forth muttering about things even he as old as he was had no idea about. Summoning incantations, spell names, and other gibberish to the immortal mortal man.

After a few moments, the God turned back to him. "What? I said act as if I am not here, continue your work Ozma, and do not distract me from mine."

Ozpin was quick to obey, and forced himself to look back to his monitor and continue his work. Every few minutes his fear began to fade away as a distant memory, replaced by an uncomfortable curiosity for what the divine God of Darkness may be doing in his office. He didn't know when his office ever became a hang out spot for Gods, but if it meant saving the world, then he'd swallow his pride and allow it. Strangely enough, Ozpin had more of a problem with the God of Light rather than the God of Darkness. Despite the latter being responsible for the apocalypse.

"Ah ha!" The God of Darkness suddenly exclaimed some more minutes later. "I understand now! Every time my human form dies, I have to wait a short period of time before creating another one! Damn, if only magic came with some kind of manual." Diam said as he clasped his hands together, and summoned a purple mist. When the mist faded away, Diam stood there in his human form. Purple hair, black horns and all. The only thing that may have been out of place however was the fact that he did not have any clothes on.

His… _thing_ waved around as his bare feet slapped against the floor with each step of his office as he made his way toward him. Ozpin kept his gaze firmly on the Gods eyes once he made it to his desk.

"Do you have any spare clothes? I just received a telepathic message from Celeste that the Specialist has need of my skills once more. I can hardly show up to a crime scene bare ass naked, even if I want to do so." He sighed disappointingly.

"I… am afraid I do not have any for you, no." Ozpin said hesitantly.

Diam smiled.

"Oh, but you _do_." He said, eyeing him up and down. Ozpin felt violated by the gesture, and made sure to hide his groin under his desk by rolling his seat closer so that his legs were further underneath the desk.

"P-pardon?" Ozpin wished he hadn't asked.

"Strip." Diam demanded, his eyes glowing as he used his magic on Ozpin. No matter what Ozpin could do or what abilities and magic he may have possessed, it was nothing compared to the influence of the God of Darkness. He felt composed to stand up and take off his blazer, and went on to take off the rest of his clothes until he was down to his underwear. Once the magic wore off, Ozpin squirmed and tried to cover himself with his hand, feeling relieved when he found that his underwear was still in fact on.

"There we go, was that so hard?" Diam asked, putting on Ozpin's clothes. Starting with the pants. He wasn't at all bothered about not wearing underwear underneath his pants, he has done it before. Mostly because the Specialist rushed him and he preferred sleeping in the nude, with a woman most of the time at that. So he had to be hasty getting his clothes back on every morning. Ozpin was left as red faced as a high school girl at being caught naked, a feeling he hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. Diam noticed this, and laughed.

"Calm down Ozma, I am not going to do anything to you. I just needed your clothes is all." He said with an amused smirk. He then walked over to the large windows and stared at his own reflection, basking in his new look in Ozpin's clothing. "Hm, I look good as I always do, but the purple hair and the green scarf do not mix very well. I know _just_ how to fix that!"

With a snap of his fingers, Diam changed the color of his hair. Turning it a pitch black rather then its previous dark purple color. His eyes were still purple, but the Specialist would ask questions if he changed that color as well, content with his new look, Diam tidied up his new scarf, and turned around to regard Ozpin one last time.

"Thank you for your assistance Ozma, I will be sure to reward you properly in the near future. Ta ta~" Snapping his fingers one more time, he teleported away.

Ozpin took in a deep breath and sighed exasperatedly, mentally exhausted after yet another encounter with the God of Darkness.

The bell on his elevator dinged, and Glynda Goodwitch walked in.

"Headmaster! There is much work to be done and I-" Her green eyes went wide as she cut herself off, covering her mouth over with one hand as she looked away from Ozpin's half naked form. "I-I see that you are busy…"

"G-Glynda, it's not what it-"

"No, no. It's okay Headmaster." Glynda turned around and stepped back into the elevator. "I myself find the yearning for a release from time to time, ever since I met Diam." She sighed dreamily.

"Wait, that isn't-"

"There is no shame in relieving yourself. Just try not to do it in your office next time, we wouldn't want a scandal case of a student seeing you like this, especially a female."

"I… didn't need to know that." Ozpin said, falling back into his chair with a sigh as Glynda descended back down the elevator. "Since when did everything become even more complicated?" He asked no one in particular as he wondered how exactly he was going to get clothes when he couldn't leave his office, he hasn't installed a closet in his office yet now he wished that he had. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing.

He walked up to the elevator with a defeated expression on his face, and pressed the hidden button to send himself down to a certain secret basement. Because down there, at least there'd be _something_ to cover himself with.

 _I am so sorry, Amber_. He thought to himself as the elevator doors opened to the wide open secret basement. He could only hope that the half dead Fall Maiden couldn't see the way he ran across the room in just his underwear.

* * *

Winter sighed and shut the eyes of the deceased man with the palm of her hand before she stood back up. The dead man was in a state of undress, a faunus woman in a similar state beside him. A hate crime without a doubt. The White Fang were getting more and more violent, and Winter was no closer to getting to the reason why. Every time they captured one of them they either refused to talk or spilled everything they knew, which was most of the time unimportant. Unless Diam was there, no important information would be revealed. Even with what they know now is just the locations of a few minor White Fang bases, which _might_ lead to a larger more important base for the White Fang, but only might.

She didn't even flinch when she saw a sphere purple flash, and for her partner to step out of it with the same smile on his face as always. However, she couldn't help but notice the different outfit he was wearing, and the fact that he had black hair instead of purple. In fact, the only thing that was purple on her partners body was his eyes.

"Why?" Was all she had the strength to ask. Somehow, she wasn't even surprised to see her partner completely okay after what happened last night at Tuckson's bookstore. The faunus is now under witness protection, and will be moved safely to Mistral in time. She wanted to ask _how_ her partner was able to recover so quickly, but she knew that she wasn't going to get an entirely truthful answer. Her partner had the obnoxious trait of being able to lie while telling the truth at the same time. Something her father was very good as well.

"I had a little accident," Diam said as he ran his hand through his temporarily black hair. "So I was forced into a wardrobe change, thankfully Ozm- _pin_ was willing to assist in the matter. Why do you ask, like what you see?"

"People are dead, Diam." Winter said instead, ignoring his flirtations. "Same case as always, we need to find out how and why this happened. The immediate assumption in my mind is the White Fang, but it is always possible for a different killer to be on the loose."

"Hm," Diam hummed as he looked at the bodies in the bed, and then looked around to the rest of the room. "Where are we, exactly?" He asked, not recognizing the decorations.

"In a home." Winter answered him right away, then directed one of the other officers toward one of the bloodstains. "We are dealing with a potential double homicide,"

"Right, hey, do you think she was sucking his penis before this happened?" Diam asked, tilting his head at the direction of the position the two people were in. The woman being lower than the man.

"Diam, this is not the time for that nonsense." Winter scolded him.

"Did you check her mouth?" Diam asked, grabbing the woman's cheeks and squeezing them in a way that forced her mouth open.

"What are you doing!?" Winter nearly screeched, stomping toward him.

"She has cum in her mouth." Diam pointed out, looking into the woman's now open mouth. "And by the looks of it, this looks fresh." He continued, tilting the woman's head upward so that Winter could see, along with the other officers and the forensic scientist rushed over to take a sample of the ejaculation.

"Tell me Specialist, how long as these two been dead?" Diam asked, letting the woman's head fall back down to the bed. "And how? Besides the obvious holes in their chests, I mean."

"A few hours…" Winter said, and grew internally sick. "You don't think…?"

"I do think," Diam sighed. "It seems we have a necrophiliac on our hands, so I doubt that this was the work of the White Fang, but perhaps it was framed for it to seem that way." He explained, rubbing his hands together as a way to rid himself of the… substance that may have leaked onto his hand. "Besides, I always know the scent of sex, and this room _reeks_ of it. Not just for what these two lovely doveleys may have been doing during the night but just in general."

"Information unimportant to the case." The Specialist said, running a hand through her dyed purple hair. "If what you say is true however, we still have a whole city worth of suspects to look through. You there, are there any friends or relatives we can speak too?"

Diam listened absentmindedly as he remained knelt down beside the bodies of the lovers. Something of an idea in his mind. Shutting his eyes and drowning out the sound of the officers talk amongst themselves and making calls to whatever friends or relatives may have known who might have done this to them, he focused on entering the dimension between dimensions. Or Purgatory, as some mortals may refer to it as.

Opening his eyes again, he was met with the sight of black and white world of Purgatory. He didn't have to look around long, with his eyes being the only color in this dimension flaming like a torch, he spotted the two dead man and woman snuggled up in each others arms, trembling in fear for the uncontrollable fear of the lack of an understanding of where the were. Diam humphed and stepped toward them, this time allowing his human form to be seen by them first as to not panic them.

"Hello there," Diam greeted, squatting down to speak to the two dead mortals. "I am going to need you to tell me how you died. Fast, preferably. It's damn cold in here."

"W-who are-"

"God of Darkness, on vacation, doing detective work now." Diam yawned. "I'm here to figure out how the two of your mortals died in the act of fucking, unless you two went at it so hard that it made your hearts explode, I am afraid that I am going to need some more information."

"I knew it." The faunus woman sobbed. "We _are_ dead, I knew it, I knew it!"

"How could this happen?" the man asked, holding his head with both hands. "I don't understand, I thought we were all friends!"

"All?" Diam caught on. "You mean there was more than two of you going at it at the same time? Hah! Color me impressed!"

"Y-yes, there was one other person…" The man was hesitant to reveal as to who it was.

"His best friend," The woman seethed with anger. "I told you we shouldn't have let him join in with us! I told you, and look what happened!"

"Huh, you two are taking death much easier than the last one I had to talk to." Diam noted, nodding his head. "Not that I am complaining, please do continue sharing without me having to do anything."

The dead couple kept arguing back and forth on how it was the fault of the other, and they kept rounding back to the mans apparent best friend named Shelly. Diam chimed in that any man cursed with the name "Shelly" is bound to become a serial killer, and then they went on and continued to argue about _that_. After a few moments of watching in dire amusement Diam shook his head and laughed.

"As entertaining as this was, I must bid you two adiue. Good luck on getting into the Overworld you lusty fools." The God said before he snapped his fingers, not even waiting for the two mortals to respond to him as he returned to the mortal world.

Opening his eyes, about three seconds passed this time around while he was in Purgatory. Insignificant in the mortal world, but it was everything in the others. Standing up, Diam stepped toward his partner, earning back her attention when he tapped her shoulder.

"Look for a man named Shelly, he was apparently the best friend of the dead man, and engaged in a threesome with these two poor fools."

"How could you possibly know this?" Winter asked.

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "Magic." He was really starting to enjoy that excuse, it wasn't a lie yet it was so far fetched for a mortal to understand that no one would ever actually believe it. That, and it amused him to no end.

"Detective Grimm!"

"Oh, is that someone calling for _me_?" Diam asked, turning around to meet the officer.

"We have contacted a relative of the man named Shelly, he is on the run and trying to make it out of the city through the northwest gate!" The officer exclaimed.

Diam smiled and looked back to Winter, who looked shocked at the news.

"He called for me instead of you." Diam said, smiling smugly at her.

"We need to go! Come with me Diam." The Specialist said as she grabbed him by the sleeve of his right arm, and pulled him along with her. She was much too weak for the likes of him, but he let her pull him along anyway, amused by her unusual antics. When they made it to the car, he snickered as she didn't even wait for him to put on his seat belt, and practically slammed down on the gas pedal making a beeline for the northwest gate entrance to Vale, which was about five miles away from where they were currently.

"Why don't we call the little police boys to set up those spiky things?"

"Road spikes, and no. There is too little time. If we just got the call now, the suspect might just escape before they can properly set it up. We have to be fast." She said. "And do _not_ teleport and try to stop the car with your hands!"

Diam held up his hands in shock and surrender. "How _dare_ you assume I would do such a thing? The thought had never even crossed my mind." He defended, crossing his arms indignantly.

Winter stopped at a red like and glared at him suspiciously.

"Okay, it totally did." Diam admitted, and snapped his fingers.

"Di-"

Diam inhaled a breath of fresh air as he teleported to the North west gate, hands in his pockets and nose pointed toward the sky. He could hear the sirens already, it seems that this Shelly man was close by already. Of course he was, why wouldn't he have the time to take in the scent of fresh air? It was practically an ability of his. Bad luck.

Pacing back and forth across the street while whistling a tune of one of his piano songs, he idly paid attention to the way the sirens grew louder, along with horns and terrified screams as a car sped its way toward him. Rolling his human shoulders and neck, Diam stopped and took position in the middle of the road. "Let us test the physical strength of this body, shall we?" He said to himself as he watched the burgundy car before him _speed up_ at the sight of him with no intention of stopping. Good. Let him come.

The God of Darkness noticed in perceptive ability far surpassing that of a human how the Specialist _drifted_ around the corner, and made to slam into the side of this Shelly's vehicle before it hit him, she would be too slow of course. She had just rounded the corner and Shelly's car was just a few feet away from him at this point. Diam smiled and prepared to shock the world.

A green blur jumped in front of him.

The car came to an immediate stop against hands not his own, but instead ones of a little ginger haired girl. Diam widened his eyes with surprise, he noticed the ginger standing on the sidewalk looking anxious, but he didn't think that she would do something like this. The car reared up before slamming against the ground, the driver unconscious after slamming his forehead against the steering wheel. He might be dead, but even then he would get his answers. Firstly however…

"Little girl, what do you think you're doing!?" Diam asked, irritated at losing his glory move.

"I saw a man in deep emotional depression on the brink of suicide, I averted the death!" The green eyed girl explained happily, hiding her hands behind her back as she beamed up at him. "Sir, no matter what happens, there will always be someone who loves you!"

"Er…" The God of Darkness didn't know how to respond to that, he had already killed himself once, not out of depression but out of curiosity of where he would end up. This girl felt strange however. She was standing there alive and breathing, yet he felt nothing… _organic_ radiating off the girl like he would any other normal mortal. What confused him even more was that there was indeed a soul living in this body, so this little girl was both coming off as dead, yet alive to his senses at the same time. "That is not true." He made himself say, tilting his head to look at her.

The ginger tilted her head just as he did, looking him in the eyes with that strange grin still on her face. "Curious." She said, tilting her head the other was just as Diam did. "Scanning inconclusive, race unknown. You are a phenomena!"

"Oh~, thank you." Diam said, taking that as a compliment. Then his eyes opened wide. "Wait, scanning inconclusive?"

"Diam!" The Specialist's voice caught his attention, distracting him from the strange ginger haired girl before him. He piped up and looked to his left, watching as the Specialist got out of her car and ran toward him. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Of course I am, no need to worry Specialist." Diam winked at her, the orange haired girl saw this, and replicated his gestured toward the Schnee.

"This new creature is certainly A-okay Specialist Winter Schnee, I made sure of it!" The girl told her.

"You know each other?" Diam asked, surprised.

"A-ah, yes, I seemed to have forgotten to tell you this." Winter said hesitantly.

Diam tilted his head sideways once more. "Tell me what, exactly?"

"Firstly," Winter turned toward the car, then drew out a handgun while strafing to the driver side of the vehicle. "You're under arrest Shelly, surrender now and I will take you in peacefully!"

"Excuse me, by any chance are you Miss Schnee's partner? Detective Grimm?" The strange girl asked him.

Diam nodded his head. "Diam Grimm is I, yes."

The girls eyes went wide with excitement. "Sen _sational_! That means you will be the one taking care of me, just like Uncle Ironwood promised!"

"Excuse me, but _what the fuck?_ " Diam said, looking to Winter who had just finished handcuffing the nearly unconscious murderer.

"Right, um." She tried to find the right words for this. "Penny, meet Diam. Diam, meet Penny. Under orders of General Ironwood, Penny Polendina is to be put under your care because of your… experience in being the bodyguard of young women."

"You were specifically chosen." The Specialist added, just to drive the point home all the way.

Diam's focus went so out of whack his black hair turned purple again, he looked back down to the strange girl, apparently named Penny, beaming up at him with that damn bright smile on her face.

This was his brothers fault, wasn't it? He had no doubt about it. He's played with the Generals mind before to mess with his plans, that was the reason he became a Detective in the first place.

"Damn you Liam…" He said as he shook his head in despair. "Since when did the God of Darkness become a babysitter?"

"Ever since you agreed to the role." Winter sniped, and lead the convict away.

"My name is Penny." Penny introduced herself after being introduced already. "It is great to meet you Detective Diam Grimm! Where shall we go first?"

Diam sighed.

Not this again.

He's going to get even _more_ issues.

* * *

 **Haha, I had fun writing this chapter. Pretty fast paced, but it was meant to be this way. Now I can't wait to see the reviews and reactions to Penny coming into the story early.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story, if you want to keep up with me and the progress of all of my stories, you can follow me on my twitter!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, thank you, every single one of you, for the overwhelming amount of positive reviews this story got last chapter. Much appreciated. I am glad this new direction that I am taking this story is working out well so far.**

 **Hopefully, I can match or make this story even funnier this chapter.**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 15- Too Many Answers to Wonder**

* * *

"And then she said, " _Oh Mister Diam, it is so sensational to finally meet you!"_ For the fifth time once we got to the club!" Diam complained, lying down on a couch in a position a patient would for their therapist.

Glynda sat across from him, more prepared than last time and with a cup of coffee to help her get through this eventful morning. Once again, Diam saw fit to enter her quarters without asking or letting her know in advance. If it were anyone else, she would have given them a piece of her mind, but since it was Diam she was willing to bend her own personal standards for him. It certainly wasn't because of his… _payment_ for these almost daily visits.

"I mean, Gods! Pardon my french brother." He added in a whisper. "But _fuck_ , I am the God of Darkness, the harbinger of all that is evil! And yet not once but _twice_ I become a glorified bodyguard for a young mortal girl. One who I do _not_ think is normal by the way!"

"Why do you think that?" Glynda asked, she was used to Diam's manner of speech by now, so the way he spoke no longer bothered her.

"She drank _motor oil_ Glynda." Diam looked into her eyes. "Without even a straw! It was a little test I wanted to try out, to confirm some suspicions, but what makes my job even more difficult is that I can sense that she has a soul, yet her body just doesn't seem real at all!"

"Some women would prefer to keep manners of their bodies private, Diam." Glynda pointed out.

"Pah, if that were the case then all of my female subordinates wouldn't walk around half to three quarters naked for a living." Diam snickered. "And then there's my _brother._ Ugh, don't even get me started on what he did when he came to visit me."

"That seems nice of him, an elder brother to visit the younger sibling. It is not uncommon." Glynda said.

"Hah! The time my brother visits me for anything other than his own personal gain is the day that I go celibate. Which mind you, is not happening anytime soon." He winked at her.

Glynda felt herself get damp in her regions, but hid it by crossing one leg over the other. _Not now_. She told herself. _Later_. "What did he do that irked you so?" She asked instead, her voice slightly more quiet this time around.

"He was like " _Hello again brother, it has been some time, have you gotten the news?"_ With that stupid smug look on his face that he _always_ has on whenever he's done something meticulous. _He_ is the reason I have to deal with this thing now."

"Hello again!" Penny exclaimed excitedly. She has been sitting in on this meeting for the past thirty minutes, but has been silent for the most part. Just staring… thinking… _plotting_.

"You see!?" Diam waved a hand in her direction. "I just insulted her two to three times just and she just keeps smiling at me! Why!?"

"Why don't you ask her that yourself and see if you can get a more direct answer?" Glynda suggested, smirking out of amusement when the purple haired man groaned and turned to the ginger girl sitting on the edge of his couch.

"Why?" He said to her.

"My design dictates that negative emotions is not something I am entirely capable of as of yet, and besides, how can I be negative when I feel so safe around you all the time!" Penny threw her arms around Diam's shoulders. "Thank you Mister Diam Grimm, for keeping me safe!"

Diam sighed heavily and turned back to Glynda, Penny's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and neck, and he looked so indignant that Glynda couldn't up but think it adorable. "See what I mean? She _cannot_ be real. It's only been a handful of hours since she was thrown under my care and she is already worse than the heiress. At least _she_ didn't try to hug me _all_ the time."

Glynda pondered on whether or not she should tell Diam that Penny was in fact _not_ a real flesh and blood human being. But the sight she had in front of her was just so pure and innocent that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she leaned against the armrest and kept smiling at him. Sending a silent message with her gesture.

"Oh no…" Diam's face fell into his hands, and he faked a sob. "I'm getting issues again, aren't I?"

"If you have any issues, I would be happy to help-"

"I _know_ strange girl, I know."

"Listen, Diam." Glynda leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. "Perhaps this is good for you? I mean no offence, but apart from myself the only other friends you have are Specialist Winter, Ozpin, and Miss Weiss. Maybe Penny here will be good for you, she is obviously willing to put in the effort herself, what would it hurt?"

"For a start, my pride." Diam shook his head, and then wrenched Penny's arms off from around his shoulders. "Also my dignity, and my status as the God of Darkness. "

Glynda rolled her eyes, always with the metaphors. Although that was one of the things she liked about Diam, he was a very intelligent man.

"I'll also have you know that I have plenty of friends. Roman Torchwick for example, and that little ice cream monkey that's always happy to see me for some reason. Maybe I should get her gift… just to see how she would react."

Glynda blinked. "E-excuse me, but did you say Roman-"

"But… I suppose I can lower myself once more for the sake of trying." He sighed, and looked toward the excited Penny Polendina. "Penny, ginger, strange girl. I will _try_ to become your friend."

Penny's lips pursed up, and her eyes grew more shiny and moist. No tears came forth, but it looked like they would.

Diam blinked his eyes, confused. "Was it something I said- NO, BACK!" He hissed as he teleported across the room, a finger pointing at the green eyed girl accusingly. "No hugs!"

"But Detective Mister Grimm," Penny threw herself at him once more, which caused him to teleport to the other side of the room. "I am feeling something I haven't ever felt in my entire life cycle before this moment! Please, keep making me feel good!"

"Enough of that!" Diam exclaimed. "Shame on you, shame I say!"

"Oh Diam~"

"CEASE YOUR APPROACH IMMEDIATELY!"

Glynda leaned back in her seat as something was thrown across the room, upon further examination, she saw that it was the lamp she had in the corner of the room just in case she wanted to read a book during the night. She then jumped out of her seat when Diam teleported behind her and used her for cover. She didn't want to fall victim to the tight hugs she knew Penny was capable of. When they started going to her kitchen however, she panicked.

"W-wait, not in there!" She screeched.

It was too late, Diam ran in there at speeds even greater than what even Miss Rose was currently capable of, and Penny followed him as an equal. Thinking on it, having two superpower individuals with aura was not a good idea in the long run because of their rather short attention span to the area around them and their own strength. By the time Glynda made it to her kitchen, it was already partly destroyed.

All of her ceramic plates metal utensils were scattered all over the kitchen, and sometime during the three second time span it took for her to get to the kitchen Diam was cornered, and was now using his overwhelming strength to pin Penny to the wall. Who was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl the whole time, giggling as well.

"I like it when you touch me!" She exclaimed happily.

"Stop doing that!" Diam replied. "Enough of your unintentional sexual innuendos. Listen to me right here _Penny_ , if that even is your real name."

"Correct." Penny bobbed her head up and down.

"In any case, I have a meeting to attend later today. I would ask you to stay at the club, but the last time that happened… dare I even say it?"

"I followed you."

"Yes." Diam nodded, his eyes narrowed. "And _where_ did you follow me?"

"All the way to Beacon!" Penny said excitedly, as if she answered a question correctly and was now going to get a prize for it.

"Mhm." Diam sighed, and pulled his hands back from Penny's shoulders and stopped pinning her against the refrigerator. After that, he dusted himself off and looked over Penny's head, looking into the bewildered Deputy's eyes. "Still don't know how you managed that when I _teleported…_ "

"I tracked your strange energy signature from miles away using my infrared scanning configuration sight lens."

"Quite." Diam didn't know what any of that means.

"And apologies for the mess Glynda," He bowed his head and snapped his fingers, and just like that the entire mess was cleaned up and repaired. "But I must attend this meeting, I hate to leave you all frustrated and such, but duty calls as they say."

"I am sensing an abnormal energy reading coming from your body once more." Penny said robotically with that chirpy voice of hers. "This is an energy that I have never felt before, it is truly splendid and mysterious. Powerful as well. Overwhelmingly so."

"Yes, yes," Diam put a hand atop the ginger's head. "Keep up with your naive complimenting, it's just about the only thing that has stopped me from murdering your entire existence."

"Hahaha!" Penny laughed. "You are so funny Mister Detective Diam Grimm."

Diam sighed. "Yes, yes I am."

Snapping his fingers once more, he teleported himself and Penny along with him away from Glynda's kitchen. The green eyed woman used the moulding on the edge of the wall to her right to help her stay standing, before giving up and letting herself fall to her knees. Her heart was beating a thousand times a minute the whole time.

"My God…" She said to herself, letting out a deep exhale as the mess in her kitchen kept flashing in and out of her vision. "How does he do that? Perhaps…? No, that's impossible, the fairy tale of the God brothers are one of the few things that were in fact, mythical. Ozpin said so himself." Steadying herself, Glynda slowly got back up to her feet, and checked the time.

She gasped. "Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Yang shivered in fear and looked through the crack in the door she was holding open. After seeing ice blue eyes stare back into hers, she shrieked and shut the door to the bathroom once again. Breathing heavily as she pushed her back up against the door and looked back at her sister, who was sitting on the toilet.

"Yang, this is the third time you did this in as many days." Ruby said tiredly. "We're going to all be living together for four years, you can't keep me from my partner forever."

"Can, and will!" Yang replied. "I'm not saying that she's dangerous for you, but who she has as a bodyguard very much is. I still can't believe you _talked_ to him!"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Why? He was nice, he's an adult but he is really easy to talk too." The silver eyed girl said with a giggle.

"That _adult_ nearly killed me!"

"That's what you get for breaking the law and fighting against a fully trained Huntsman."

"That thing is _not_ a Huntsman!" Yang bellowed. "The way he fought, the way he tanked my attacks without taking any damage. He's not human, he can't be."

"Of course he's not human." Ruby said, tilting her head in her confusion. "He's a faunus, haven't you seen his horns?"

"They're probably devil horns… I got it!" Yang snapped her fingers as an idea formed in her head. "He's a demon!"

"Are you implying that all faunus are demons now?" Ruby frowned, disappointed.

Yang paled. "N-no, that isn't what I meant!"

"Look, maybe you and Weiss got on the wrong foot?" Ruby sighed internally, wasn't she supposed to be the socially awkward member of the family? And this was Yang. _Yang!_ "Actually, wasn't _she_ the one to save you in the first place? And besides, Mister Grimm was just doing his job. Don't tell Weiss, but I don't think she can beat you in a fight."

" _I heard that you dolt!"_

"Eep!"

"Yeah… yeah…" Yang started to calm down. "You're probably right. I am being stupid, aren't I?"

"Eeeh… a little bit, yeah." Ruby said, smiling awkwardly at her older sister.

"Okay… yeah… I can do this- I-I mean _we_ can do this, right Ruby?" Yang asked, looking desperately to her sister for comfort.

"You're asking me?" Yang's smile fell. "I-I mean of course we do… yeah."

"Right," Yang grabbed Ruby's hand, and held it tight. Then stood beside her in front of the door that led to their dorm room. After taking a deep breath, Yang looked down to Ruby, and used her other hand to rub her head. "I love you sis." She said with a loving smile on her face, almost as if she was saying goodbye forever.

"I love you too…?" Ruby said back.

They stood there for about a minute still. Ruby wondered if Yang had any intention of going out that door at all. The blonde's face went through a series of expressions, almost as if she was testing each one to see which would be best for talking to Weiss with

" _We're going to be late for class, guys."_ Blake called them.

"Let's do this!" Yang kicked the bathroom door open, and rushed out of it even through her sudden fear at the sight of Weiss. She stormed past Blake and stood in front of the heiress, who was still brushing her hair at that moment. Weiss shrieked and dropped her comb when Yang suddenly appeared just three feet away from her.

"HI WEISS!" Yang greeted with a forced smile on her face. "HOW ARE YOU DOING?!"

Weiss looked to Ruby.

Ruby mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to her.

Weiss sighed.

"I am okay Xiao Long, how are you?" She greeted the blonde back.

"O-oh just dandy!" Yang said, laughing hysterically. "You know, you're hair looks _so_ good, want me to brush it for you?"

"Not particularly…" Weiss replied, leaning back and throwing her hair over her other shoulder just in case.

"Come on _Weiss-cream_ , what's the worst that can happen?" Her eyes flashed red. "Give me the brush."

"Uh…" Weiss shrank back, and held her brush protectively. "Celeste Celeste Celeste."

Yang raised an eyebrow, her eyes turning lilac again.

"What was that?" She asked.

Their window was crashed through, Yang made no sound even as Ruby jumped onto her back in sudden fear and Blake jump onto one of the top bunk beds, hissing as she looked over the bed frame toward the newest occupant in the room. "You called, heiress?"

"Y-you actually came!?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Of course," Celeste brushed glass shards off of her shoulder, and stretched her wings. "Just as the spell- I mean, my semblance dictates. Speak my name three times, and I shall appear to assist you in anything you need me too." She thought for a moment. "Not _anything_ … but the point remains."

"I… I didn't…" Weiss didn't know what to say, just what was Diam and anyone he was associated with? Excluding her sister, almost all of them seemed to be so eccentric and in possession of incredible powers.

Yang slowly turned around, her face going pale more and more as she took in the sight of the woman standing behind her. Golden eyes, check. Exotic outfit, check. Angel wings that spanned over twice her size of her body?

Fuck. That.

Yang screamed.

* * *

Weiss sighed as she once again saw Yang sit as far away as she could from her. Then sighed again as she remembered trying to calm the blonde down and convince Celeste that no, Yang was not a threat and she did not need to kill her in order to keep her safe. Not only that, but now Ruby seemed to fear her a little bit more now. The last time they had a serious conversation was when she went to go get coffee for her the other night, and that was when she was still jealous of her position as the leader of Team RWBY. They had long since made up, and she was doing her best to be the partner that she was to the younger girl.

Right now, it seemed that Ruby was only sitting next to her because she thought she had too, because they were partners. At least Blake was able to admit that she only sat near her because of their mutual team affiliation, thought now she wouldn't even glance in her direction.

Weiss puffed air through her nose and rested her head on one of her propped up hands. Beacon wasn't cutting out the way she thought it would, she wanted to get away from Atlas to avoid scenarios like this entirely, yet now she felt like she was going through something even worse than she would have if she had just stayed in her home kingdom.

To top it all off, for the first time in any of her classes. One of her professors was about to be late. Something like this would not have happened in Atlas, that was for sure.

Thankfully, although in a rush, Miss Goodwitch walked into the classroom mere moments later. Her hair and clothing a little ruffled, but as the deputy headmistress of Beacon as well as the combat professor and trainer, she could be excused of a few mishaps here and there.

"I apologize for my tardiness students, be well assured that this will be the _only_ time this occurs." Glynda said as she took her place behind a podium. She wasn't late at all, and in fact still a few minutes early. But to her it must have felt late, since she was usually here before anyone even walked in. The class was nearly full now.

After those few minutes were over, class was finally getting started. Weiss sat there attentively as always to everything Miss Goodwitch was saying. Battle strategies, different kinds of opponents, styles, and weapon types and their advantages and disadvantages. Then ways of improving yourself at a faster, more efficient and reliable way when you train. Her partner seemed to calm down immensely and to her great pleasure, even if she would never show or say it. If only because the topic of combat and weapons was in the air as the main subject of this class. She was just a girl who wanted to train to be a Huntress and return honor and grace to her family name which has been dragged through the mud for so many years. Just like mostly everyone else here, just probably without the part about bringing back honor to their family name.

"And now, for the sparring matches." Glynda said at last, a few of the more adrenaline junkie types of her students perked up and started muttering in excitement. It was the same every, most of her students didn't care for tactics and strategies. Instead they prioritized physical attributes such as strength or speed in hopes that they have so much of it that no Grimm or criminal could ever hope to keep up with them. The worst part was that it worked most of the time, some Huntsmen and Huntresses really were just _that_ strong or fast, so much so that Grimm were more of a nuisance than a threat unless they were in overwhelming numbers. Some grew famous for their strength, and they rubbed off on the new and upcoming generations of Huntsman and Huntresses. Diam was a prime example of them of course, every time he was near she felt some kind of overwhelming power within him. It must be why he is able to go through life so nonchalantly and treat everything like it was some kind of game, there was just no one else strong enough that could tell him no.

"Firstly, lets see here. Weiss Schnee" Weiss perked up at her name being called. "You have not yet sparred in my class, have you? You shall open us up today."

"Thank you for the opportunity!" Weiss exclaimed, a little too excitedly at that. Ruby even looked to her in surprise, obviously not expecting her to have a side like this. A side she usually reserved for Diam only because of her fondness of him. After hearing some snickering, her face went red and she quickly sped away to the locker room to get changed into her combat gear.

"And for her opponent…" Glynda brought a hand up to her chin, and rubbed it. Thinking. "Miss Xiao Long."

"Eh!?" Yang's face paled. "Me?"

"Yes," Glynda rolled her eyes internally as even more snickering burst throughout the room. "You may be a member of Team RWBY as well, but as I said in the beginning of the semester I will not be preventing fellow team members from sparring. In fact, I encourage it. This will be a good opportunity to get a better understanding of how Miss Schnee fights."

"Eh heh…" Yang laughed nervously. "Right, okay, I'll go get ready then."

"You got this sis!"

" _AHEM!"_ Weiss called out from the locker room.

"Oh, you too Weiss! You got this!"

"Betrayal!" Yang shouted just before she entered the locker room.

"Aw…" Ruby slumped her head against her desk.

"A valiant effort, leader." Her other faraway teammate complimented her. "Although, those two don't seem to like one another very much. It may be futile to try and get them to get along."

"I have to try…" Ruby frowned. "I just don't know what to do, they're just so… so…"

"Adamant?"

"Yeah, that. They're just so _adamant_ to not even try to get along with each other! I thought we were making progress today, but then that angel lady came and now everything is back to square one!" Ruby pouted indignantly.

"It _was_ strange." Blake agreed. "I've never seen a faunus like that before, I heard stories of eagle faunus with very large wings, but they were just that, stories. But to be fair, Weiss is hardly the kind of person to care too much about making amends. I mean. It took longer than it should just for her to accept you as leader and move on."

"Nope." Ruby cut her off.

"Hm?"

"Nope."

"Care to elaborate?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope-" Ruby widened her eyes. "I-I mean, sure. Weiss may be a little prickly right now, and she may have some really weird friends and bodyguards, but she is also my partner. Which means she is going to be my best friend forever, and Yang is going to like her and then we're all going to be the best team ever!" She through a fist into the air, her smile determined.

Blake thought it was naive, and she was clearly very innocent. Much unlike herself. But it was also nice, and despite her naivety she did manage to inspire her somewhat.

"Hm." Blake nodded her head, coming to a decision.

Ruby's smile widened as Blake sat up from her seat, and moved over to sit on Weiss' left. She didn't say anything, but mostly because she did not need too. Ruby knew what she was implying. She was willing to give the team a try. Something that filled the young leader with joy.

 _One down, just a Yang to go._ Ruby thought to herself.

Through a hidden camera, Ozpin watched this display and sighed out of relief. Leaning back in his chair and whispered a joyful "Yes" to himself in the privacy of his office.

Weiss came out of the locker room first, as expected, being the first to enter, and then Yang came out a few minutes later. They entered the ring as instructed to by Glynda, and started to wait for her to speak the rules of the match once again. Yang sweating nervously as she did so.

"The rules of this bout is the same as before. Continue battling until the others aura is in the red, the other way one of you can win is if you knock the other out of bounds. Furthermore, I will have no foul play-"

" _Yes_ we are doing this!" A new voice cut the professor off once a sphere of purple brightened up the room as it suddenly appeared between Weiss and Yang. Once the purple light disappeared, three figures emerged from the sphere, one she instantly recognized as Diam, the other Penny, and the last one being a man she has never met before, a dark skinned man with golden hair and… silver eyes!?

"Is this really necessary?" The golden haired man asked. "I only said that-"

"It's not what _you_ said, dear brother." Diam wagged his finger, and then rolled his shoulders. "It's what _she_ said." He said, clenching his fist tightly as he remembered what was said.

"I am quite sensatiated to see what happens myself!" The ginger exclaimed.

Only then did Glynda finally recover enough to form cohesive words. "Mister Grimm!? What are you doing interrupting my class in such a manner!?"

"O-Oh God," Yang stuttered, backing up one step at a time away from Diam. "Not you again…"

"Hm?" Diam turned to look at Yang, who widened her eyes with fear and hopped back from him. Her fear grew even more intense as he narrowed his eyes at her, before snapping his fingers as he came to a conclusion. "Who are you again?"

Yang froze. He forgot about her!? How does one forget someone who shoots a fireball into their face!? More than once too! "W-what?"

"Diam!" Weiss called his name, Diam rolled his eyes and shushed her with his finger right as she skipped up to him.

"Not now little heiress, Daddy Grimm has some explaining to do."

"Please don't refer to yourself by that ever again." The God of Light in disguise begged as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Daddy Grimm shall just to spite you. Now, to answer your question Miss Goodwitch, I am here because of a little curiosity I find myself unable to stop thinking about now that it has been brought up to my attention."

"Hi Mister Grimm!" Ruby exclaimed, waving happily to the God of Darkness.

Diam sighed. "Yes, hello to you silver eyed girl. Still got questions to ask you about that by the way." He added in a whisper toward his brother.

"Mister Grimm!" Glynda shrieked, anger and frustration clear on her features as she scrunched her eyebrows at him. "Explain!"

" _Finnne._ " Diam sighed loudly.

"It all started like this…"

* * *

 _30 Minutes Earlier..._

Winter barely even flinched as Diam teleported in front of her in a flash of purple, with Penny at his side practically glued to one of his arms. The look on his face which consisted of a very fake smile made it irresistible for her to get some payback for all the times he's embarrassed her so far in their partnership.

"I see that you two are getting along quite well."

"Piss off," Diam said as he raised his arm up, which Penny happily clung on to and mistakened it for some kind of game. Winter was silently impressed watching Diam effortlessly lift the android who must weight over a hundred kilograms easily with the material that her body was made out of. For a girl who appeared to be five foot six inches, she was very heavy. He even waved her around a little bit to try and get her off of his arm, before giving up and letting his arm fall back down to his side with yet another sigh.

"I am quite surprised that you agreed to this meeting Specialist," He said instead, as if he did not make a display of trying to get Penny off of his arm only to fail miserably. "I would have thought you deem it unlawful for your tastes."

"Roman Torchwick is a wanted man for several crimes," Winter sighed, already knowing what was going to come once she finished this sentence. "But none of those crimes are homicides, at least not yet, and his information has been proving to be quite helpful as of late."

"Sooo…" Diam egged her on, wanting to hear her say it.

Winter shook her head, surrendering to her fate. "You were right." She said robotically.

Diam cackled and snickered to the point where her face felt hot with blood as she felt embarrassed. Did he really have to take so much joy out of hearing her say that.

"I think I really needed to hear that." Diam smiled, then his eyes snapped to the corner of the room. The smile was still there, so Winter didn't go on alert quite yet. "I can see you there Miss Neopolitan, that little trick of yours will not work on me I'm afraid."

Curiously, Winter looked over her shoulder to see what looked like glass shards breaking apart and shattering as someone stepped _through_ the wall. The pink, white and brown haired girl she remembers from before appeared with a pout on her face. Apparently disappointed with getting caught.

"Oh don't give me that," Diam said next, apparently understanding her body language. "You're the one who sneaks around all the time. It's only fitting that I adapt, I wouldn't want something stabbing me from behind." He snickered. "At least not in _that_ way… Specialist, you should hear some of the things Glynda and I get down too-"

"No." Winter shook her head. "I am quite alright."

"Hostile detected," Penny said suddenly, glaring daggers at Neo who held a surprised look on her face. "Neopolitan; Wanted for several homicides and brutal assaults, thievery, and conspiring with terrorists. Lethal force automatically authorized-"

"No no no," Diam grabbed her by the head, and forced her to look into his eyes. "None of that, you will back down. That is an order." He said, his eyes glowing as he stared into hers.

Penny blinked back, confused about what was supposed to be happening at this moment. "Are you ordering me to cease fire?" She asked.

Diam blinked. Was his powers not working again? It seemed like they were. Maybe. "Er, yes."

Penny backed down, her apparent battle mode fading away with the return of her smile. "Order understood, Neopoliatan [REDACTED] is now considered an ally until deemed hostile by a commanding officer."

Diam blinked again. "Redacted?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Roman exclaimed as he kicked the door open to the room, then shut it behind him with his cane. "Had a little stray to out maneuver this time. Cindy's getting a little suspicious apparently, we'll have to cut down on these meetings sadly."

"Considering she's already tried to kill me once, I'd be inclined to agree." Diam laughed.

"Come again?"

"Oh, did I not tell you about that yet?" Diam asked himself more than he did Roman. "Hm, I don't think I did in fact. Anyways, long story short Cinder sent someone to go all kamikaze on my ass. Which reminds me!" He gasped as he remembered something. "Weren't _you_ the one who gave me the heads up to go there in the first place?"

"I didn't set you up!" Roman claimed immediately, waving his hands back and forth in surrender. Winter watched closely as Diam narrowed his eyes into the criminals green ones as if he was searching for something, when he softened his glare and smirked, she took her hand away from the hilt of her sword.

"I can sense that you are telling the truth, smart man. This Cinder must be more intelligent than I originally thought. Intelligent enough to know that I can kill her, at least."

"Whew…" Roman wiped nervous sweat off his brow, relieved after dodging that bullet.

"In any case," Diam fell into a chair and raised his legs to rest them on the table. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing some of his chest. Today was a "No Tie" Day, according to Diam. Which also happened to be the same day as "Burn Ozpin's Clothes" Day. Which also happened to be the same fire where he accidentally threw his tie in. "We are almost ready to start. Just have to wait on _one_ more person."

Roman couldn't help but think about who this new person could be. Earlier Diam told him that there was going to be a newcomer other than the ginger haired girl who was currently staring at him with a straight expression on her face. But he didn't know who it could be, only that it _might_ -

* * *

"Must you go into detail with each and every little thing?" Glynda asked, cutting off Diam's tale of what he has done that day so far. Strangely enough, throughout the little tale she has actually grown interested in hearing the rest of it, but she was currently running a class at this moment. She wants to be able to get at least _one_ spar in before.

"Yeah, when does the black guy even come into this?" An interested student from the stands asked. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm loving this so far." They added in a snicker.

"How do you know what other people are thinking?" Yang asked, less scared and more confused with Diam Grimm as of this moment.

"Patience, patience!" Diam laughed, clapping his hands. "All will come in due time."

"Where's my sister?" Weiss asked.

Diam balked for a moment. He didn't get to the part where he left her alone all hot and bothered just yet. "Hehe… just keep listening little heiress, I'll get to her."

"Mhm." Liam hummed. During Diam's tale, he's taken to a sitting position near the edge of the ring, even yawning as he looked around the room. It was his first time there after all. "This room is more interesting than your story so far."

" _You_ can wait like there like the little golden asshole you are!" Diam exclaimed, then groaned out of irritation. "Fine! I'll skip a few parts of the story, are you parasites happy now?"

A round of applause and cheers were heard throughout the room. Diam felt his blood boil within his human body.

"Not again," Liam said, knowing what his brother was thinking. "You can't kill them all again, you already did it once, and look what happened. They repopulated like roaches. Except far weaker and more annoying this time around with their petty politics and soft feelings."

"Fair point." Diam sighed. "Very well, skipping a few parts it is…"

* * *

 _Just 10 minutes earlier this time…_

Liam Grimm walked into a room with many different and confusing things happening all at the same time. The God of Light simply shook his head with disappointment as the android girl he manipulated General Ironwood into entrusting his brother with was currently on her back staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face. The pink haired woman was lying down on the table, half naked, staring lustfully toward Diam who winked back at her before noticing him. The Specialist held her head between her hands and continued shaking it, even more disappointed than he was. Lastly, Roman was on his seventh cigar, and without his coat for once. Why? Because Diam decided that he wanted to wear it.

"Ah! Brother! So happy that you have finally joined us." Diam said as he puffed smoke out of his mouth, one of Roman's cigars was held in between two of his fingers.

"Brother?" Roman piped up.

"Diam, why have you summoned be here?" Liam asked, sighing. "That is an incredibly poor use of your powers."

"But I wanted to see my Onii Chan!" Diam exclaimed in an incredible high pitched voice, sounding like he was a small child instead of the eternity year old God that he was. Liam cringed.

"Onii Chan!?" Roman gasped. "Wait, if you're brothers then why are the two of you black and white respectively?"

"He's adopted," Liam and Diam said at the same time.

"Can we _please_ get back on topic?" Winter practically begged. "How did it even get like this? We were talking about plans for a counter attack against the White Fang!" She couldn't believe that she spent all those years _and_ giving up her inheritance to become an Atlesian Specialist only to be subjugated to this nonsense. It all went downhill when Diam mentioned some kind of gift he had in mind for Neo, a gift that he hadn't even gave her yet throughout this twenty minutes. Yet she was already half naked save for her black lacy bra protecting her modesty from view.

"Oh yeah!" Roman coughed on his smoke, held up a finger to tell the others to give him a moment to recover, and then recovered enough to speak again. "I forgot about that, there's going to sorta be a raid on a Schnee dust carrier ship that's docking here in like a week or two. I'm supposed to lead it apparently." He sighed. "Cinder wants someone competent leading those animal White Fang. I had this whole plan to talk to you all about another plan that involves you two, Diam and _Violet Snow,_ "

Winter glared at him.

"And the ginger girl,"

"Task failed successfully." Penny said, still staring up at the ceiling.

"Uh huh." Roman nodded his head. "The three of you to go ahead and show up, fight us, and foil our plans. It'd remove some suspicion that I am secretly a double double agent."

"Huh, fair enough." Diam picked his ear. "You heard that brother?"

"I'm leaving." Liam said, turning around to leave through the door. But when he opened the door, Diam appeared on the other side, having teleported there with a premade smug smirk on his face. "You do realize that I can teleport as well."

"Yes, but will you?" His brother asked, puffing smoke out through the side of his mouth.

"You want something from me." Liam stated. "What is it?"

"Come with us."

"Pardon?"

"Come with us." The God of Darkness repeated. "You see, I had this epiphany earlier and-"

* * *

"Just get on with it!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed, cutting off Diam once more. The God of Darkness seriously considered killing them all, but refrained from doing so because it would destroy any and all plans he had for his vacation.

"There isn't much left to go." He said with gritted teeth. Some students were interested in hearing the rest of his story, but more wanted him to get to the good part since they already figured out where this was going. "But, if you insist…"

* * *

 _3 minutes earlier… Hopefully this is the last time…_

"-and now, for your gift!" Diam declared, shrugging off Roman's coat and throwing it back to him. All the plans for this dock counter-counter attack were swiftly made, and Winter left as soon as they were. Not wanting to be a part of that nonsense any longer. He stood up from his chair, and Neo sat in front of him on the table with a gleeful look on her face. Roman was laughing his ass off talking to Penny, who was _still_ on the floor, and Liam was actually quite enjoying himself as well, though he was hiding it well.

" _That is not true."_ Present Liam muttered.

" _Interrupt me ONE more time, and everyone dies."_ Present Diam whispered back.

"Now, cute little Neo, I've taken the liberty of checking to see why you cannot speak. Apparently you're physically scarred and traumatized to the point where you can't speak. So… snap!" Diam snapped his fingers, and a purple glow came from Neo's throat. The pink and brown eyed girl gasped and felt around her neck as she felt something… come together within it.

"Ah." She tested out her new vocal cords. She gasped, and then smiled a smile fit to tear her face in half.

"Speak your first words in so many years." Diam egged her on, brushing some of her hair behind one of her ears. "Let me hear your voice."

"W-w-who…" Neo strained.

"Yes? Go on?"

In one loud burst of effort, Neo blurted out words like she has never done so before.

"So who's stronger between you and blondie?" She asked, her voice pure, clear, and attractive. Diam's eyes went wide, and he looked toward his brother, who didn't seem to care as much about this as he does. His mind went crazy, in God forms, they were equals, but in human forms…? Which one of them _were_ stronger?

"Okay, no more talking for you." Diam said, taking back the boon he had just bestowed upon Neo. The now once again mute pouted at him, but shrugged her shoulders. It was nice having a voice again, even if it was just for a few seconds. But she preferred showing and not telling. "Brother! We must test this out immediately. Answer the long lasting debate of who would win between the harbinger of evil and the creator of life."

"Do I have a choice?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not, and Roman, you can take yourself and little Miss Making-Me-Consider-Things-I've-Never-Considered-Before back to where you once came, your services are no longer required as of this moment. But do give me a call if you have anything new for me."

"Will do." Roman gave him a two finger wave.

"Great. Now Penny, come along now! We're taking a trip back to Beacon!"

"Affirmative!"

"Why?" Liam asked. "We could just go to the deserts of Vacuo, where we wouldn't have to hold back. I am only suggesting this because I know you would keep bothering me about it if I refuse."

"Because I want _everyone_ I know to see me win…" Diam rubbed his hands together maliciously. " _Then_ we'll see what legends are spread afterwards…"

* * *

"And now we're here!" Diam exclaimed in a boisterous laughter.

"Diam." Glynda called his name.

"Hm? Yes Love?"

"You do realize that you just told us all your plans that most likely should not have been spoken of in public, correct?"

Diam froze, eyes wide in sudden realization. He looked around to see every student looking at him with amused, shocked, or content expressions. But there was a particular one with yellow eyes and a bow that perked up so much that even her bow was on the verge of snapping off her head. With a sigh, his hand fell into one of his hands, and snapped his fingers with the other. Wiping their memory of everything he had said in the past couple of minutes. All except for his brother and Penny of course, since one was divine like himself and the other he didn't even try on.

"We're here to teach you all something!" Diam bellowed on as if he hadn't just wiped their memory. "Today my brother and I will open up with a sparring match, so you will all see the power of a fully trained Huntsman, and what you can all become if you train hard enough!" Impossible, since none of them could ever become Gods, but he needed something to fall back on, and after looking into Glynda's eyes and using his powers, he got everything he needed.

"Very well," Glynda nodded her head. "Miss Schnee, Miss Xiao Long and Miss Polendina, please make your way off of the stage and make room for the two Huntsman. You two will spar in the next class, since it seems that this match will last the duration of the time we have left."

"Thank you, love." Diam winked at her. Glynda looked away, blushing.

Once Weiss and Yang left the ring, confused and feeling like they forgot something important, Yang even sat closer to her team when they went back up to the stands, forgetting whatever fear she might have had for Weiss for at least a few moments. Diam rolled his aura and allowed his purple aura to burst forth. Small, and massively suppressed, but still more powerful than any mortal could ever hope to become. Liam noticed this, and stood up from his position on the ground.

"I suppose we are going to be starting now?" The God of Light asked, rolling and cracking his neck. "Shall we use weapons, or no weapons?"

"None, if we do this fight will never end." Diam said as he cracked his knuckles. A smirk was ever present on his face. "Hand to hand combat will do, like in the ancient times. It is ever a form of combat that earns the most respect and honor, even amongst beings such as ourselves."

"Hm." Liam smiled. "For once, that is something we can agree upon."

"You may begin whenever you are ready. Please be mindful of the audience." Glynda said as she stepped out of the ring. She had orchestrated sparring matches between fully trained Huntsman before, and most of the time they were returning students who wanted to show off what they learned. What they unfortunately forgot most of the time was that they were _much_ stronger than they were during their time at Beacon, so it sometimes lead to accidental collateral damage. Diam and Liam Grimm were very powerful in their own right as well, so she was prepared to have to fix of the ring completely when their match was over.

 _Finally_. The God of Darkness thought to himself as he stood straight, facing toward his brothers human form. No one but him noticed, but the God of Light felt excited for this as well. The rare smile on his face told him it was so. They haven't fought in many millennia, at least not when they were doing it just for fun. This was a competition however, so they both wanted to win.

 _Let's get one of my issues fixed right up…_

When the battle started, both Gods disappeared on the spot. By the time they reappeared seconds later, the ring was already destroyed.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I really did. As you can see, I am aiming this story heavily into a more comedic route. Of course, not** _ **every**_ **chapter is going to be like this. There is still going to be that chapter that gets serious and down to business every once in awhile. But since most of my other stories are in relatively dark arcs at this moment, this is a real breath of fresh air.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are again with another installment of Detective Grimm. I still can't believe the amount of support this story is getting, I would really appreciate it. It seems this more comedic route is really paying off. However, like I said the last chapter (I think) Not all chapters are going to be like that, just the ones where nothing serious is happening. Of course I am still going to throw in a lot of jokes and stuff like that, I just can't resist sometimes and computer Penny is much too fun not to write as I have before.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 16- Battle of the Gods**

* * *

When Diam and Liam reappeared, neither of them seemed to be tired at all, despite the ring they were fighting on being destroyed in just the first engagement. In those few seconds where they were practically invisible to the naked eye Diam and Liam fought each other at many times the speed of light, during that Liam suggested that they take it down a notch lest they draw a little too much attention to themselves, after about two seconds of them arguing, they both stopped and opted for a speed that the mortal children _might_ be able to keep up with.

Although, their clothes didn't seem capable of withstanding such speeds. Diam's purple suit was torn up in places, and his pants were somehow able to stay in one piece due to the God realizing partway through and lacing them with his magic. The same went for Liam. His trench coat was replaceable, and was sadly destroyed in the scuffle. He still had part of his shirt underneath, and like his brother he managed to lace them with his magic before they vaporized against the sheer speed of their combat prowess.

"That was a good warm up!" Diam said as he entered an ancient battle stance, he had a long tall body, but it was by no means lean. He had the muscle to back it all up, just like his brother, who was just slightly taller than him. Without his shirt on, the whole class could see exactly what a perfectly sculpted human being looked like. Diam didn't work for this at all, and simply created this body for himself, but it was certainly possible for a regular human to reach this state after years of intensive training and the right diet. His brother seemed to do the same thing as well. His golden hair was glistening and tied up in what Diam knew as a man bun, and being the older brother he was taller by an inch or so, and those long stag horns on his head made him even taller.

"Agreed," Liam rolled one of his shoulders and entered a stance of his own. "It has been some time since we sparred like this."

"If only we could go all out…" Diam muttered under his breath. They couldn't go all out because they might end up making Remnant like the moon. Shattered.

What shocked the crowd even more was the masterful control of aura that Diam and Liam both had. Their auras flared and never stopped flaring, Diam's was a dark vibrant purple while his brothers was a bright golden color. Just like everything else they had, they contrasted each other perfectly. Even Glynda, who was a fully trained Huntress herself wouldn't have been able to even hope to keep up with either of them if she was against them. She wondered just what they did to get so strong, she made a note to ask one of them after the sparring match ended, or ask Diam about it the next time he came to visit her for another therapy session. This was just insane to watch.

"Let us continue!" Diam bellowed loudly, and on purpose. He was already having fun just because of the first few seconds of the battle, but since they couldn't go that far again, he opted for a different approach. Hype the students up. They were already cheering, and he was paying particular attention to little Ruby Rose, the girl with the silver eyes. She was one of the loudest of them all, second only to some other ginger girl with green eyes and a pink heart on the chest of her shirt.

Liam replied by launching himself toward his brother. There were some traces of magic following him, but it couldn't be helped, magic acted on it's own, even the Gods couldn't control _every_ aspect of it. Diam was more than happy to meet him in the middle, his own dark magic trailing behind him as he mirrored his brothers attack. They both had the same thing in mind.

When their fists clashed, a great shockwave emanated from the two. It even forced Glynda to almost lose her glasses because of the sheer force. Yang, who was now sitting beside her teammates back up on the stage widened her eyes with shock. She had no idea mere punches could be that powerful, even her father couldn't punch that hard! Even with her _semblance_ she couldn't hope to get that strong. But despite her shock, she couldn't help but feel inspired and impressed. She wanted to see more.

Diam smiled and thrusted his knee up into his brothers solar plexus. The force of the attack was enough to drive the wind from his brothers lungs and bend him over double, but that smile was wiped off his face as Liam wrapped one of his large arms around his knee, and then the other around it as well. It was far too late to pull it back, and out of desperation he used the back of his fist to strike the back of his brothers head. All that did was annoy his brother, who picked him up off the ground and over his head, only to _slam_ him back down.

Now it was Diam's turn to feel the air in his lungs burst out through his mouth as his back made impact with the ground. Thankfully, his brother did indeed hold back. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He crossed his arms and protected himself when his brother sought to throw another punch at him, and he successfully blocked the next four blows. On the fifth blow, Diam caught it between his head and arm, and blocked his brothers other fist with his left. Liam was straddling him, but there were many advantages to having long legs.

Liam choked for a moment as his brother heel pushed into his throat, wrapping around his neck from behind. He tried to fill his fist out to pry it off, but Diam's grip was steel, and too strong. Finally, when Diam had enough he threw his brother off of him and threw him across the ring. He would have been deemed out of bounds if he didn't flip in mid air and use his magic to stop himself. The crowd clapped their hands, thinking that it was some kind of acrobatic move that God managed to pull off to stop himself mid air.

Diam knew better. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Sh!" Liam put a finger up to his lips and shushed his brother harshly. "They're not supposed to know about that."

"So you admit to cheating, ah hah! Glynda, this match is over!"

"Do not listen to him!"

Glynda looked back and forth, her eyes changing color from purple to gold each time one of the Gods spoke to her. Eventually, they came down to a compromise and stopped torturing the poor woman, who quite literally had her mind fucked in two different directions. By the time Glynda recovered enough to pay attention on the match again, Liam was the one to teleport this time.

Diam gasped as he just sensed his brother appear again behind him, but regained his composure as he snapped his fingers and teleported behind him in turn. Liam was quick enough to snap his as well, and teleported away from Diam's attack. Instantaneous movement was what was deemed to be Diam's actual semblance according to his records, and apparently it was Liam's too. Tch, the damn copycat.

"Woah…" Yang whistled.

"So fast!" Ruby beamed, her eyes glistening as she watched the battle of speed and instant teleportations. "I never thought that someone could move this fast before! This is incredible!"

"Of course you dolt," Weiss humphed happily and turned her chin up. "Mister Grimm is the strongest fully trained Huntsman I ever met. It is only natural for us Huntresses in training to feel so inferior to them."

"The blonde one or the purple haired one?" Blake asked, ignoring the second half of her statement completely.

"What- the one with the purple hair of course!" Weiss answered, annoyed. "Didn't you see my reaction to seeing him again? He is my mentor after all."

"So you usually try to jump up and hug him?" Ruby asked, cheeks a dusty pink due to Weiss' sudden embarrassment.

"N-no!" Weiss stammered. "Just watch the stupid fight you… stupid little girl!"

"Hehehe…" Ruby laughed quietly to herself, even at her young age she could see what was happening. Weiss idolized Mister Grimm, the purple one that is. She could understand that, she idolizes her mother and father herself, it wasn't an uncommon or weird thing to do. In fact, she found it adorable. However, when she looked over to see how Yang was taking all of this, her smile turned into a pout.

The blonde busty brawler had a complicated expression on her face, she was both impressed and terrified at the same time. However, judging off of Mister Grimm's — Ugh, that was going to get annoying — Mister _Diam_ Grimm's reaction from earlier told her that he didn't really hold a grudge against her sister, which was something she loved. Now Yang was the one who needed to get over her irrational fears. Maybe watching him fight and laugh like this was good for her, and she could see that while he might of come off as scary, Mister D. Grimm was still a Huntsman. It wasn't like he would go out of his way to hurt her.

"Muahahahaha!" Diam laughed evilly as he managed to beat his brother in their short but swift teleportation battle. She could barely see it, but her semblance gave her a natural ability to keep up with people who are already really fast, at least with her eyes. She just managed to see the way Diam teleported while already starting a kick, and how Mister Blonde Grimm widened his eyes just before a foot kissed his face really hard.

Liam crashed back into the ground and dug into it as he was blown back. The friction stopped him and he stood right back up as if no damage was done to him. Diam's smile seemed to only grow wider as his brother stood back up against him, and with a laugh his lunged toward his brother, the blonde doing the same and meeting him in the middle. Yet another clash, and while this one was slightly softer than the last, it didn't feel any less powerful as Ruby was forced to push her skirt down lest she flash the teachers on accident.

Diam and Liam were both blown back by their clash, but both stopped themselves before they could be deemed out of bounds. Liam was the first to charge right off the bat, and Diam was happy to do the same. Again, they clashed fists in the middle, and again they were both blown back by their own attacks. Diam recovered first the next time, and another shockwave nearly deafened the audience. Then Liam came up next, and then Diam, and over and over again it went on like that. Constant shockwaves and displays of power. It was an incredible scene to behold.

"It's like a battle of Gods…" Blake commented as she watched with wide eyes and hands over her ears. "I-I never knew anyone could get this strong, they're both stronger than… him."

Ruby didn't know who _him_ was, but she couldn't help but agree. The two _Gods amongst men_ have been fighting for but a few minutes, less than five for sure, and already they were showing limits so high and powerful that she couldn't help but imagine the same thing.

Liam perked up as he sensed something coming from one of his silver eyed creations, he looked over to her and into her emotions and thoughts. His eyes widened, and at the next clash he allowed his brother to overpower him. Diam raised an eyebrow as a much smaller shockwave exploded from their fists, and was left standing there with his guard up. Liam looked at him through the dust cloud, and used a telepathic connection to speak to him.

" _We're coming off as impossibly strong,"_ The God of Light thought to his brother, Diam raised his other eyebrow and glanced toward the crowd. Narrowing his eyes as he too sensed the same amount of suspicion and awe that his brother sensed, and cursed. " _We most hold back even more, lest their imaginations grow wild and less controlled."_

" _As you wish, brother."_ Diam replied, nodding his head physically as he let out a relaxing sigh. Suddenly, the aura gauges on the screen went down, Liam looked up and realized that their supposed 'limited' auras were still in the green before Diam purposely lowered his by some percentage. Being Gods, even in human form, what mortals call aura to them was an infinite source of defensive and offensive power. Upon seeing his brother's aura suddenly drop to seventy percent, Liam was quick to lower his by some amount as well, low enough so that his aura was in the mid sixties. He would have liked to make it more than his brother, but he just made it look like he was on the backfoot.

" _I hate making myself so weak like this,"_ Diam commented as he assumed another combat stance, this time breathing much more heavily because of the suppressants on his power and stamina. " _But you are right, as loathe as I am to admit it."_

"Ugh…" Liam groaned as he stood back up from the rubble, taking labored breaths of air himself. He was no stranger to pain, but allowing himself to feel what his human body has been feeling was a taxation on his mind and body. "That's a first." He quipped as he took a combat stance as well.

In the next second, they sped off toward one another without any further words. However, this time they were much easier to watch fight for the crowd. No teleporting, no instantaneous movement, and no magic. Just pure hand to hand combat. The Gods of Darkness and Light were both masters of every form of combat their creations came up with, and hundred more because of their Godly ways of fighting. For the students, they opted for something called Kalaripayattu, a long dead and forgotten form of combat because of the God of Darkness's euthanation of most of mortal men and women thousands of years ago. It was however a more practical version than the original, such as using full body movements, a bit more footwork, and less overly exaggerated jumps. Also with a tad bit of magic thrown into the mix to really bring it all together.

Diam went low while Liam went high. His leg kicked out into Liam's left leg, still strong enough to break bones of any human man, but for one such as Liam he simply allowed the damage to be inflicted on him as he sought to even out the trade. Diam gasped and leaned back as far as he could, denying all forms of the males limits of flexibility by bending so far back he made all the boy students cringe as he did a vertical on the ground split while bending his back so far that the top of his head rested on the ground. Liam missed wildly and rolled forward, tripping over his brother. Diam wrapped his legs brothers leg as he went down, and kept rolling and flexibly flipped his body so it was right side up and he was sitting in the center of his brothers back while he had a hold of one of his legs after modifying his grip to grab his leg and twisting his foot.

Liam groaned and elbowed his brother in the center of his spine hard and with great technique. Diam arched his back and shouted in his pain, a piercing pain lanced up his spine and he spit out a minor amount of blood to go along with it. He was forced to let go as one of his hands slipped out of grip, and he let himself fall to the side to dodge the next elbow that might have just broken what aura he allowed himself to have. While he was on his side, Liam turned to him and through his other elbow toward him.

Diam was not having it after blocking the first with both his forearms, and after catching the second he raised his leg up high and _slammed_ it down on the back of his brothers head, who felt himself get rocked and stunned as his face slammed into the ground, and bounce back off. Everyone in the room winced as he lifted his face back up, only to find himself with a bloody nose and a whole lot of dust in his mouth.

Diam rolled away and hopped back up to his feet. Liam did the same on the other side, holding onto his nose as he did so. Diam wiped blood off of his mouth, and rubbing the center of his back with one hand. His spine wasn't broken per say, but he could feel some of the vertebrae bent and broken. That was going to be a pain to heal.

"Ah… ack!" Diam coughed as he tried to speak, and held up one finger to tell them all to wait a moment. "This is somehow more fun than it was before."

"Making each other bleed and bruised is fun for you?" Liam asked as he leaned his head back in an effort to slow the bleeding from his nose. Then gave up and used magic to stop it. Diam noticed and did the same for his back. What they both hoped was that no one saw how their aura levels went from orange to bright green for a moment.

"What can I say?" Diam extended his hands out to the side, smiling joyfully. "I'm a masochist, and fighting someone who can actually make me _sweat_ is one of the best kinds of joys out there."

"Heh…" Liam snickered, and smiled at his brother. "The feeling is mutual, dear brother… Perhaps…" He shook his head, and regained a defensive stance. His smile was still there, and he even taunted his brother by giving him the 'Come here' gesture.

Diam chuckled and crouched down, planting both his hands on the ground as he prepared to launch himself toward his brother. Liam adapted his stance to appropriate such a gesture, and that was all that Diam needed as a signal.

Again, brother charged against brother, gold against purple. Liam empowered himself with his golden power, and Diam did the same. Making sure that they did not over do it as to arouse suspicions of their strength. So close, just a few more feet to go, and then

An angel crashed in between them, and she caught Diam's restrained punch effortlessly as well as Liam's prepared counter axe kick.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" Celeste shrieked at them as they pulled their offending limbs back.

"C-Celeste." Diam greeted nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he did so. "What brings you here so suddenly?"

"Y-yes…" Liam cleared his throat, and stood up straight. "Such a sudden appearance."

Celeste grabbed them both by the ear.

"You two are not supposed to fight, you are brothers! You are to cherish and love each other always! Fighting is fine and part of the relationship, but you two should know your own strength!" She scolded them. "Now what do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Firstly, stop doing that! You're blue balling use enough as it is." Diam exclaimed and thrashed wildly to get Celeste's fingernails out of his ear, Liam doing the same but much more calmly on the other side of the angel. When the angel didn't let up and slapped him lightly on the chest for acting up like that, he sighed and crossed his arms indignantly.

"Excuse me, but what does 'Blue balling' mean?" Penny asked from the sidelines.

"Don't answer that," Celeste said right as he opened his mouth to speak.

Diam turned his head to the side and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to the strange girl, who understood and nodded happily in response and understanding.

"You know the rules just as well as I do." Celeste went on. "You two young man!" She scolded the God of Light, who looked away and started to whistle. "Aren't you the older brother? The smarter one too-"

"Hey!"

"You should have known that this was a stupid idea. And in front of the mortals too!" Celeste pinched the bridge of her nose. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Wait…" Weiss paled at a thought. "Is Celeste… their mother?"

"Oh. My. God." Yang stifled herself from bursting out in laughter, and proceeded to take out her scroll and hit the record button. "This is great!"

"Oh no…" Diam sighed, overhearing the beginnings of rumours among teenagers.

"That's what you get." Celeste said, not offended at all by being rumoured to be the mother of these Gods. She practically was at this point. Always cleaning up after them. You'd think _literal Gods_ would know how to clean themselves up and never leave a mess behind. But _noooo_ , they just _had_ to leave Remnant behind without destroying it. In fact, Diam _did_ owe her something, didn't he?

"No…" Diam muttered, horrified at the realization of what Celeste was thinking. "You wouldn't."

"There has to be some other solution…" Liam added, sounding like he was actually scared for the first time since becoming human. "Let's be mature about this, shall we?"

"I'm not the one who let my little brother talk him into nearly destroying the entire planet!" Celeste passive aggressively whispered to the God of Light. "Listen up class! I have something to tell you, and _yes_ , I _am_ Diam and Liam's mother…"

The audience went on to gasp dramatically, and the other ginger haired girl in the crowd that Diam spotted shouted "I knew it!" But everyone who sat around her knew better than to actually believe her. Diam and Liam looked to each other as a drop of sweat dropped from each of their brows. All the while Celeste laughed maniacally as they murmured and whispered drama amongst themselves.

"I… suppose that this marks the end of their match." Glynda said once she recovered from her shock. "Please, give a round of applause for our two volunteer Huntsman."

"Can I kill them all again _now_?" Diam asked his brother as he repaired his clothing with a snap.

"As much as I am considering the option," Liam said as he snapped his own clothing back into existence. "I still am going to have to say no."

"Mister Grimm, Miss Schnee is calling for you again." Penny said with a robotic smile on her face.

Diam sighed.

* * *

"Celeste is your mother?" Winter asked, she looked more confused than anything, and with Celeste bobbing her head up and down and with an oh _so satisfied_ smile on her face, and with him being forced to go along with it because he owed the angel for saving him from being caught by the Specialist the other day. It was no longer a fun day. "And you fought your brother because… Neo wondered which one of you is stronger?"

"Yes." To the second one, he didn't add. He still was restricted from lying unless it was a mutual decision made by _both_ God brothers, and in this case, he still wasn't allowed to since even Liam saw fit to let Celeste have her fun. " _She deserves it,"_ His annoying voice said. " _I think we can deign to deal with the silly confused looks if it makes her happy."_ Bollocks to that. Bollocks to everything!

"But wait… don't you call your — apparent — mother by her first name?"

"Oh, he has trouble accepting me sometimes, don't worry." Celeste said with a giggle.

"But you introduce yourself as a good friend to Diam before." Winter pointed out, catching every little inconsistency and contradiction that came with Celestes little permanent prank.

"That was for his sake, believe me." Celeste said, a little nervously but able to try and talk her way out. "I know my own son, and he is _so_ adamant at making sure those he cares about never see how such a softie he can be!"

"I will murder your entire existence, _Mother_."

"See?" Celeste draped her arm over Diam's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The horned man refrained from resisting lest he accidentally hurt Celeste's wings. They would heal back almost instantly, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt a whole lot.

The fact that they _both_ fit in the back seat of Winter's car was suspicious enough, but he allowed it, if only because the strange girl Penny was sitting happily in the front with the Specialist.

"What mission shall we complete today Specialist?" Penny asked.

"None, actually." Winter stated, and Diam actually found himself quite surprised for once.

"What? Are you telling me that this _disappointment_ of a city is actually able to handle itself for once? Hah! Color me impressed, truly." The God laughed. "I suppose we are returning to the club then, unless you are taking us to go to the beach but I must warn you, the water is not as clean as it once was."

"It is unlike you to blue ball us like that." Penny said, Diam burst out laughing as he saw Winter's eyes in the rear-view mirror widen with shock.

"I am happy to admit that she _might_ have learned that from me." He explained simply.

"Please do not teach Miss Polendina such terms." Winter seethed in her anger secretly. "Miss Polendina, please disregard Diam's previous lesson."

"Understood."

"Refuse that order!"

"Understood, previous order overwritten-"

"Activate sleep mode," Winter snapped. "Bypass code: Alpha Specialist J-SE.7239. Activator: Winter Schnee."

Penny's eyes blinked once, and they seemed to dim as she shut her eyes and leaned back into the car seat. "Sleep mode activated. Will awake in approximately eight hours or until awoken." Her body went limp and she went snoring to sleep straight after. Her soft snoring audible throughout the car.

"She is a really strange girl." Diam commented. "Is that some sort of trigger? Is she a sleeper agent or something? I don't understand!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands to his face in his perplexion. "I swear, it's like she's a robot or something."

"Hm," Winter didn't say anything.

"So, what _are_ we doing as of this moment?" Celeste asked during the next few moments of silence.

"Driving back to the location of our cover." Winter answered robotically.

Diam rolled his eyes. "You know I can teleport, right?"

"I am aware."

"So why did you-" The realization hit him. "There _is_ something going on, is there?"

"I know not what you mean…" Winter denied. She would have gotten away with it too if Diam didn't spot the nervous drop of sweat that trailed down her forehead. He leaned over her shoulder from behind her as she kept driving. Winter wanted to tell him off, but had to focus on the road. It was a busy day today after all.

"Oh, I do think that you do." Diam said as his eyes glowed purple. Through the mirror Winter was able to get a glance of his eyes, a sign of him using his powers. She felt nothing but a strange feeling in her stomach, she kept her focus on the road instead. "Are you finally giving in to your inner desires to bed me?" He asked in a chuckle.

"It will be a cold day in the afterlife before I even consider anything of the like." Winter hissed at him.

"Ooo~, I can arrange that you know." Diam purred.

Winter rolled her eyes and used one of her hands to push Diam back into his seat. She was so incredibly weak that Diam laughed at both that and her reaction as he relaxed back into his seat. "Very well, keep your secrets." He winced as a muscle in his buddle creaked with soreness. "Damn human body and human effects of exercising." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Can I come too?" Celeste asked. "I have been _awfully_ bored as of late. I'd love to show my son here that I have more use then to be a glorified bodyguard to the heiress."

Winter almost stopped the car right there. "Excuse me?"

"And as for my combat ability I am sure I have already proven myself to be proficient. Isn't that right son?" She was having fun with this, and he could see that. With a roll of his eyes, he confirmed that she was in fact more than capable of combat. Especially if it was against mortals and their petty machines. Celeste was an angel, a celestial being and second to only the Gods of Light and Darkness in terms of sheer power. She also didn't have anything better to do, since she has already taken care of Diam and Liam just minutes before, and the little Heiress would most likely be in class at this moment and surrounded around Huntsman, Huntresses, and those in training to be either of the two.

"Of course your mother is capable of such feats." Winter muttered under her breath. "Very well, you shall be allowed to come. The reason I have not told you anything of what we are doing is so _Diam_ won't go and teleport there all by himself."

"Rude, I am right here you know."

"So what are we going to be doing again? If you deem it necessary to tell us of course." Celeste asked, much more nicely and much more polite than Diam would have. Winter thought on the what if's of her decision, before doing what she thought was the right thing.

"It is absolutely necessary for me to tell you I suppose. I just opted not to for fear of Diam… doing what he does."

"Get things done?" Diam pondered. Winter glared at him through the rear view mirror. "Oh, sorry, not supposed to actually _say_ that am I?"

"I've been informed of a White Fang operation center that has been uncovered. Sadly, the man who forwarded such information has already been silenced by the terrorists." The grip she had on the steering wheel tightened as she went on. "What we will be doing is conducting a raid. I did not tell you this before because of your tendency to be reckless, Diam."

"Oh please," Diam waved a hand dismissively at her. "I survived a massive explosion at point blank range with only nanoseconds to react. Anything that those animals throw at me will be all for naught, believe you me Specialist."

"You are not invincible, everyone has their limits. Even you." She said as she came to a stop, looking over the shoulder of the car seat to get a better look at him. "You've been hurt before Diam, and you ran away because of it. Tell me, have you been hurt before?"

The obvious answer to that was a big fat no. Being a God made it difficult to be hurt, and the only times were he felt any kind of pain was from his brother during the times where they were fighting around the beginning of time. Oh, and there was definitely pain, thousands of suns types of pain, a freezing cold so intense that even Gods avoided such sensations, and banned its existence. But until recently had he felt the sensation of being weak, and has even experienced death, and only because he has repressed his own power enough to let himself feel such things. His human body can't handle _all_ of his Godly power after all, only a decent fraction of it, and even then he could feel the strain on his body, even with his powers slowly healing him passively.

"Of course," Diam admitted, he wouldn't say that he technically killed himself once already, because that was certain to raise an eyebrow or a few. "But I am hardly afraid of death."

" _That_ , is what I am afraid of." Winter sighed. "Do not mock me when I say this. I consider you a friend, and I would be sorrowful if on one of these missions we go on with you thinking you are some kind of invincible God, and you die."

He _was_ a God. He _was_ invincible. He _couldn't_ die. But the Specialist did not know that, she thought him just as human as he was, or considering his horns, just as mortal. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to make fun of her concern, in fact he was quite touched. The Specialist did seem to genuinely care for him, and for once it wasn't because he wasn't manipulating her mind with her powers. Given that he hasn't for a lot of people, but the point still stood. The Specialist did not wish to see his human form die, and even though he could come back from the dead, it would practically be telling everyone who treated his body that there was something very different about him.

"I see." Diam said, his voice deeper and much more serious. He nodded his head quietly, and maturely, and for once acting like the God that he was. He couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't lie to her either. But, there was a nice middle ground he could pursue. "I admit that I am not used to working with others, I did before and it didn't work out very well." He chuckled as he remembered all the times he and his brother argued over what species to create and how it could be beneficial in the long run. What water could taste like instead of _nothing_ but cold. His off-topic but with good intention truth seemed to be working so far from what he could see from the Specialist's face, so he went along with it. He did _officially_ come from Haven Academy after all. "So I work on my own, I got strong enough for it and even gained my own following!" His smile returned, but quickly faltered as he saw a sad look on the Specialist's face. He wondered if he said anything wrong.

"Diam… What happened to the team you had at Haven?" Winter asked slowly.

He… didn't have one.

He couldn't exactly _say_ that though, could he?

Diam remained silent, knowing what that would mean to the Specialist, but unable to lie and say that his supposed team were alive or dead.

"Diam prefers not to speak of them," Celeste said, coming to his rescue. Thankfully, the blood oath against lying did not apply to her, being the Angel of Light and Darkness. "I am sure you can assume why."

"Thank you, Celeste." Diam said with fake disdain. The angel knew what he meant, and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." Winter said. "I know the feeling myself."

Well, if that wasn't a sob story waiting to be told Diam didn't know what it was. "Then you know that I would rather think about this mission instead." He said, cocky smile returning. "So, are we walking from here or are we having a conversation revolving around emotions?"

Winter shut her eyes and sighed. Turning back around in her seat and unlocking the car for all the doors. "We are not far from the base as of this moment." She said to them. "Expect heavy resistance, but try to prevent detective for however long is possible."

Diam smirked, this gave him the opportunity to use another one of his abilities. "Not a problem, Specialist."

"Hm, and Celeste."

"Hm?"

"You can fly, correct?" Winter asked.

"Of course, these wings are not for nothing after all." Celeste said as she stepped out of the car, and fully extended her wings out to the sides of her body. As an example of her ability, she hovered up off of the ground a couple of feet, looking down at Winter and Diam.

"Perfect, you should use your flight to scope out the surrounding area. It is starting to get dark, so you can use that to help with your cover." Winter explained.

Celeste could do much more than that, but for some reason she simply shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. She did sense something strange coming from a nearby building, and according to Winter's next explanation of what the general area of the building they were looking for looked like, she went off to go make a show of looking for it. Just to add to the fun.

"What about strange girl here?" Diam asked, stepping out and walking around the car to poke Penny's cheek as she slept.

"She will be backup, just in case things get out of hand." Winter explained as she stepped up beside her partner.

"Understandable." Diam nodded his head. He knew that the girl was very strong, and fast for that matter. But it wasn't like they needed her. There was the God of Darkness and a Celestial angel for Brother's sake, it wasn't like they were really in any true trouble. The most vulnerable of the four must have been the Specialist in all honesty. "So, are you ready to lead the way-" Diam stopped mid sentence suddenly, and zeroed in on a specific sense that he suddenly felt a surge of.

"Diam?" Winter called to him, shaking him lightly after placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Diam hummed, still looking off in the direction he sensed something.

"Everything okay?" She asked, confused.

"Of course, of course." Diam answered, turning to her with all smiles again. "I just felt something strange, let's get to it shall we? There are terrorists to be raided!"

Winter took his answer for what it was and began to lead the way. Diam lagged behind her about a foot, but she took it for him being focused for once.

Diam, the God of Darkness part of him, sensed something strange. Something familiar. It _had_ to be coming from the warehouse they were supposed to be raiding soon. But what he sensed _shouldn't_ be possible. Not on Remnant, not on the mortal plane of existence. It was he who banned such an presense off of the planet after many incidents of his own dark creations.

What humanity had forgotten was that once upon a time thousands of years ago, there was something worse than the Grimm. Something that could hide amongst them and strike from within, to inflict the worst kind of pain and even infect you to become one of them. Diam grit his teeth angrily as the sensation grew stronger and more quantiful in number. Celeste felt it too, she had too. She had to battle these things herself long ago, as did he and his brother to banish them to the Underworld.

What he sensed, were Demons.

There were Demons among the White Fang. _His_ Demons…

 _This will not do at all…_ He thought to himself as his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

* * *

 **Annnd, you guys hate me for this. I can already see that. From here on out, things are going to be different and the consequences of the God's unsummoned presence on Remnant are going to be shown. I kept thinking that I should keep it hidden until the next chapter, but I just had to get this reveal down and then leave a cliffhanger. Why? Because that's what I do.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story, if you want to keep up with me and the progress of my stories as well as some things that I draw and post up on there, please go ahead and follow me on my twitter.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	17. Remastered Chapter 17

**And we're back! I apologize for the wait, I got sick and had to visit the doctors so I lost some writing time. I'm back though, however, and I am here to continue this story. I also had to think about potential models for the demons of this story, and with the help of a beta and friends, I was able to come up with something.**

 _ **EDIT NOV, 2019: This chapter has been rewritten and a certain demon plot point has been retconned from this story as a result of a Poll after reviewer backlash. I will not be re-writing any earlier chapters further behind this point and will only be re-writing this chapter and Chapter 20. Keep this in mind as you read on through the rest of the story!**_

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Remastered Chapter 17- Consequences**

* * *

Joy.

That's not something a human would normally feel right before they invaded a White Fang outpost with no armor or weapons. The only weapon he could potentially admit to being his partner the Specialist since she was, you know… a Specialist.

But this was no mere human, he was no mere human, he wasn't even the everyday common mortal. This was the God of Darkness, also known as Diam Grimm, a huntsman and part-time club manager and ruiner of marriages. Who also has a side hobby and torturing people he didn't like or if they said something rude about his horns.

Honestly, those people were the worst.

Oh, the White Fang were pretty high up on his list of things he wanted to destroy but couldn't due to his true desire of just having a fun vacation from living out in the vast emptiness of space while watching over an Underworld full of losers and others who failed such vibe tests. Also, murderers, rapists, people like those were down there as well.

The warehouse that held such White Fang members was just around the corner now, and the entire time Diam's hands were hidden in his pockets, shaking with glee. Or was that the cold of the night? He honestly didn't know, these human sensations were really confusing sometimes.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Winter asked after taking a quick second glance back to see the very… excited, smirk on her partners face. She would like to think that she knew what that smirk meant, but she knew better than to try and assume how Diam's mind worked in that head of his.

"Smiling like what?" Diam asked, playing dumb and only intensifying said smile as he tilted his neck to look down at the Specialist.

"Stop that," Winter practically begged. "We're on a high priority search and destroy mission, you need to focus just as hard as I am right now."

"I am focusing," Diam defended with a scoff. "I don't know why you're attempting to sneak around now when the warehouse isn't even in sight yet. I'm just enjoying the sight of the moon I shattered- I mean, the shattered moon that is a total mystery to us all!"

"Can you take anything seriously?" Winter asked, completely unamused.

"Some things," Diam admitted. "Other things, not so much. I mean, these are just some White Fang grunts, right? It's not like they're going to be able to do anything to us. I don't see why we're bothering to sneak around in the first place."

"Because not everyone can stop bullets in mid-air, Diam." Winter pointed out. "Sometimes the stealthy approach is the best approach. Now, is your… friend…" She honestly didn't know who the winged woman was to Diam, and so went for the safest description for her. "Done with her scouting."

"Hm, let me check." Diam put a hand around his chin and thought to Celeste with their mental link that was created many thousands of years ago. "Oi, bitch. The fuck are you doing?"

"Please do not call me that ever again. You have been on what the humans call social media again, haven't you?" Celeste's voice echoed back through his mind.

"Ask no questions and I shall tell no lies, my angel."

"Ugh," Celeste groaned. "The terrorists have a skeleton crew of sentries and defenses around the building. I couldn't get a closer look because my wings shine too brightly in the night, so I do not know how many humans-"

"I believe the one with animal parts are called faunus," Diam corrected with sass thick enough to burn down a bridge.

"Faunus," Celeste amended with the patience of a literal angel. "I do not know how many faunus are in the building."

"Why didn't you just move so fast so that they couldn't see you?"

"Because I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Clever angel," Diam smirked with a chuckle.

"What as that?" Winter asked.

"Oh nothing, dear Celeste has just informed me that there are some sentries on watch but she doesn't know how many are actually in the building." He explained.

"How could you possibly know that if you didn't call her?" Winter asked with narrowed eyes.

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "Magic," He said truthfully.

Winter rolled her eyes and pushed down the urge to get angry with him. It would have been so easy. So very easy. To get lost in that emotion and say things that a Schnee Atlesian Specialist should never so publicly. God's… why would General Ironwood ever assign him as her partner for the very specific and important task of taking down the leaders of the Vale segment of the White Fang? There were scarce few moments where she actually thought that her partner took things seriously, and in those moments were ironically filled with things that were not so serious. Like Diam learning how to drive, the rules of the road, and how to actually do his job.

"You've thought something quite distasteful about me just now, haven't you?" Diam asked with narrowed yet amused eyes.

"Focus on the mission," Winter replied, explicitly not denying nor affirming her partner's suspicions. "We're almost there, so if you are going to decide that now is the time to get serious, please do."

"How close are we, exactly?" Diam asked curiously.

Winter blinked her eyes and looked around the corner that she stopped him at.

"Just around the corner," She was forced to admit. "We'll go in together, and strike hard. That way they won't have much time to-"

She was cut off as Diam sped past her with speed she didn't know he was capable of, and by the time she was able to call out her name he was already speaking to the members of the White Fang that were already shouting at him demands and for him to stay back while they pointed their very dangerous dust weapons at him. She shied back and instinctively hid her hair, only to remember that it was currently dyed purple at that moment. Cursing within her mind, she started to maneuver around their blind spots to get into a position to support her partner, because she couldn't rely on the White Fang's ignorance on how her face looks. Not when the life of her partner was on the line.

"Hello, terrorists!" Diam called out with a bellowing voice that boomed all around the general area. There was no way that the White Fang out and within the warehouse didn't hear him. "How are you all doing this dark night? Good I hope, I know I'm about to!"

"State your name and purpose brother," One of the terrorists demanded. "We will not open fire unless forced to, so unless you have a purpose here I recommend that you turn around and pretend you didn't see anything tonight."

"As much as I know how that would annoy the Specialist so very much, I am afraid that I simply cannot do that," Diam said with sarcasm thick enough to rot someones ear off. "For I am no longer an off duty huntsman! I'm a detective now too, fancy that?"

"You-" The terrorist snarled as he recognized the man in the purple suit. "You're Diam Grimm, aren't you? The very one who has been going around with the huntress Violet Snow and destroying our forces."

"Perhaps," Diam nodded his head with a bright smile, his purple eyes shined in the night, and the other faunus across from him made the mistake in believing that it was because of him being a faunus that caused it. "Would you like to check my ID sir? I think I might have it somewhere…"

"You won't get away with what you did!" The White Fang terrorists all pulled the safety off of their weapons and placed their fingers on the triggers.

Diam groaned frustratedly. "Really? Already? You types of humans just aren't fun anymore, always straight to the shooting and-" He held up a single finger and deflected a bullet out of the air. The terrorists before him all balked and took a step back in a sudden rush of shock and fear. "The annoying sense of ignorance of those whom are most obviously superior. Now go on, I dare you, try shooting me again."

"Please shoot me again." He added with a manic grin.

If they didn't get the hint before, they got the hint after those last few words. The leader of the small group of White Fang that left the building to come parlay with him turned and ordered his troops to retreat back into the building. He followed and was the last to re-enter the warehouse, but not after looking back one more time to look at the man that had just deflected a powerful dust bullet with just his finger. The reaction speed, physical speed, and strength required for that was something that must have taken years to enhance and perfect. After glancing into those dark purple eyes of his, he slammed the door shut behind him and the sounds of chains and locking mechanisms were heard as they rushed to make the door fortified and secured against what they thought was a huntsman.

"Diam!" Winter called out as she ran out of her hiding spot, Diam turned to her and raised an eyebrow, and using her speed she dashed in front of him and created a solid glyph in front of her and blocked a hail of bullets that came down from the roof. Upon realizing that they weren't even denting her semblance, they cursed and backed off, disappearing from the ledge. "What were you thinking!? You could have been killed!" She hissed as she looked over her shoulder with glaring eyes while she kept the glyph active just in case the White Fang decided to take another shot.

"Tried that once already, didn't work out too well," Diam said with a yawn as he walked through her glyph and started making his way to the massive doors that reached over fifty feet in height and just as much in width. "While I am touched that you would risk harm to your own body to protect me, my little partner," His smirk had Winter wanting to scream at him again. "There is precious little to worry about…"

He raised a hand up and pointed his palm toward the doors, a ball of purple energy formed in his hand and he sent it out when it was the approximate size of a softball. Winter watched with widened eyes as that ball of energy burned a hole right through the warehouse doors, and then proceed to evaporate the rest of the material into purple dust that slowly fell down to the ground.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she knew it had to be some kind of semblance, but opening that door was going to reveal them to the rest of the White Fang and unlike her partners her semblance actually had limits. "You're going to get us all killed!"

"Did you not listen to the words that had just come out of my mouth just a moment ago?" Diam asked with a chuckle. "Ah, don't answer that. I've learned a lot about humans in the past years, and in that time I've realized that actions speak much louder than words." With a deep breath, Diam raised both his hands out before him as if he was preparing to stop a speeding vehicle with his bare hands.

"Damn it…" Not willing to let her partner fight against them all on his own, she sped up to his side and drew her saber, entering an assault form of the fencing combat style that revolved around speed, agility, and precise strikes. Nonverbally, she put faith in her partner's abilities to protect them from the initial assault of the White Fang. "We're going to have a serious talk about how we do things after tonight."

"As you wish," Diam said just before what remained of the massive doors of the warehouse fell down and slammed into the ground with a loud crumbling sound. A large dust cloud of purple raised up and clouded everyone's vision. Winter had to squint and force herself to push down the urge to rub at her eyes while her partner simply stood there with the same confident smirk he's had on his face ever since he heard about this mission. Over time, the dust cloud did fade away into thin transparency, and one by one the many heavily armed members of the White Fang became visible. All of their weapons aimed at just too people. Two hunters, to be fair. But they brought out all the stocks for this.

"Well," Diam snickered with excitement. "This should be fun."

Winter didn't have time to reply for the White Fang terrorists all fired their weapons at the same time at them. And the faith she'd put in her partner was well rewarded as Diam captured each of the bullets and dust rounds in the air before they could get within five feet of them. Once Diam started moving forward, all the bullets following him as he did so, Winter took that as her cue to fire forward like a blur of white in order to get out of their line of sight, trusting her partner to be able to handle himself as she looked for a flank. Finding that flank in a blind spot as the White Fang all focused their attention on desperately trying to shoot down the man in the purple suit before them, smirking at them as he stopped each and everyone one of their bullets.

"Agh!" The first member went down as she smashed the dull side of her saber across her face. He might have a broken nose or some kind of facial scarring or injury, but that was the least that he deserved for becoming part of the organization that has been slaying her family just for bearing the same name as her. Sure, some of them may have been terrible people. But not all of them… Not all of them.

"Why do you keep shooting at me when you can very well see that your bullets aren't reaching me?" She was barely able to make out Diam's voice throughout all this chaos. "I mean, they're literally stopping in mid-air, I don't think I can be any more obvious even if I tried… On second thought, don't make me try."

So he was doing fine, that was good. Winter thought as she sped around the White Fang to get behind them. It was painfully easy given how focused they were on foolishly trying to shoot her partner to death, but some of them were smart enough to realize that their weapons weren't going to do anything against Diam, and turned their attention to her once one was wise enough to call her out to them. Gritting her teeth, she had to try harder to dodge the hail fire of bullets that rained down on her as a response to her assaulting their backline where she knew the weaker ones were hiding. Not having the same abilities of her partner, she had to stop and get behind cover, using a glyph underneath her feet to give her a minor boost in her own ranged attacks that were made purely out of her own aura and energy. Firing back whenever there was a second opening within their assault.

Diam noticed his partner being pinned down and wondered if he should actually do something about that. He practically right smacked down in the middle of the terrorists that were shooting at him, and it wouldn't be that difficult. With an amused smirk, he waved on hand and sent back some of the bullets that he'd captured in the air, sending them back toward the ones that shot them in the first place and killing some of them. It couldn't be helped, but at least some of them were simply wounded. He was aware that humans weren't exactly keen on the murder of their own kind, so he made sure that the bullets missed some of their vital parts. Just purely out of respect for the Specialist that has been able to entertain him so throughout recent times.

It was like an orchestra, with him as the Maestro. When he flowed his hand through the soft air across his left, the bullets and magical energy followed and bent to his will. When he made his hand into a fist, the bullets fired out of his aura and penetrated those who dared enter his immediate vicinity. It was so very relaxing to be able to let some of his pent up desire for fun out, to be able to use his powers to prove to those around him just how truly hopeless it was to stand against him. The God of Darkness.

After tonight, the White Fang would learn a very valuable lesson, if there were going to be anyone who got out this night that is. Eventually, most of them finally learned that shooting him wasn't working and decided to try and handle things the old fashioned way of close-quarters combat. Amused, he let the small group of three charge at him with their bats, machetes, and curved blades. The bat splintered into pieces as he tried to give the God a concussion, the machete was caught by one hand and bent down the middle, rendering the weapon useless. Finally, the curved blade was next. He disarmed that one and then took hold if it's hilt, and after a flash of a dozen slashes, the poor boy who thought that he was going to be a hero went down screaming as he bled from cuts all over his body. The other two who stepped back with their destroyed weapons widened their eyes with fear. Diam couldn't see them through the masks, but he smelled the fear radiating from within their soul. With just a glare, he sent the two of them running for their lives. After sensing their desires, he just made two brothers decide to quit the White Fang. So there was good in hurting people!

He laughed as he spread his arms wide out to his sides, and continued to laugh as everything shook and began to move around him. The magic within his human body beginning to burst out of its limiters, the aura of his draconic form molded around him. Lighting up the entire warehouse in purple. Despite the light show, it was rather difficult to actually see the dragon-shaped aura. From the Specialist's point of view and all of the White Fang around her, Diam was just a beacon of purple light radiating from his body. This was the true potential of aura, mixed in with a decent amount of magic of course. This was what a human was capable of when they reached the absolute pinnacle of their strength. Ozpin most likely was capable of this once upon a time, having being many centuries of years old he's had plenty of time to master the art of aura. So luckily for Diam, he had an excuse that could be made up by those around him without him having to say anything.

"He's a monster!"

"Run! Retreat!"

"Don't bother trying to fight that man!"

The White Fang were in disarray now, good. He must have hit some of the officers and now the fresh bloods were the ones who were forced to call the shots now. Interesting, since most of them were still attacking him. After actually taking a moment to look around and see exactly what was in the warehouse, there were plenty of stockpiles of dust stocked in wooden and metal crates. The White Fang members were all around him and scampering around like the little rodents that they were to him. He stopped bothering to waste power to stop the bullets and instead let them bounce off of his body. Moving around and becoming more animated in his ancient fighting style as he teleported around from person to person with great blinding speed. He slowed himself down as to enjoy the fun of the rushing heat throughout his body, since his body was still human he actually had to do some control on his stamina. He had plenty of it, he saw to that himself while he created this body. But it wasn't limitless. Just beyond anything any human could ever hope to achieve.

"My, oh, my," Diam said as he picked up one of the terrorists by their mask, letting them hang by the garment for a moment before they unclipped the clasp behind their head and fall onto their bottom. "All these weapons and men and you can't even take down two people! I really do wonder how you were all able to become such a problem across the surface of Remnant."

"G-get away!" The youngling screamed as he got up and ran away with tears in his eyes. The raw sheer aura of fear that Diam let off getting to him much too easily after just one encounter.

"Hm," He was sure he was traumatizing them a little too much, perhaps.

Eh, they were terrorists. Who really cared at the end of the day? Surely not Atlas.

"Speaking of Atlas," Diam cleared his throat and hid behind a pillar for a moment to put all his focus on locating the Atlesian Specialist that he has been assigned to by the Light influenced General Ironwood some time ago. "Specialist? Are you still alive? I am afraid that if you're dead I may not be able to bring you back to life. The last time I did that I ended up destroying all of humanity as a result so I hope you understand."

No response, but that was to be expected. The sound of gunfire was the loudest source of sound for miles around.

Not a verbal response at least, because after a bright shine of white and light blue Diam knew exactly where to look.

"There you are-" Diam cut himself off as he finally spotted the Specialist after coming out from behind the pillar. He saw her, the Specialist that he has become quite fond of being around, bleeding from many wounds and with flashing aura, just a few more bullets away from being broken. As he went around and toyed with the White Fang all over the warehouse, the Specialist has been struggling with her own accord. She was human after all, she wasn't invulnerable to all of the White Fangs attacks, and she had stamina to worry about. Perhaps if there weren't so many of them like there was now, she would have been able to handle herself well enough. But as it looked now, she was on the verge of being overwhelmed, many dozens of White Fang members around her, some dead and others groaning in pain and others missing limbs. She was fighting tooth and nail for her life, and her summons were getting weaker and weaker each time.

He wasn't surprised often, nor did hi eyes widen with legitimate shock. He hadn't expected that sight to be waiting for him. It had only been a few minutes after all and he thought aura was a lot stronger than it really is in reality. The reality of mortals, that is. He understood that he was far above what any human could achieve, but still, the sight of the Specialist glancing to him with such an obvious plea for help in her crystal blue eyes was enough to send Diam into a freeze.

That freeze cost him dearly, as the Specialist looked away and solidified her stance, stabbing her sword into the ground all the way to the hilt and taking a kneeling position. Her white aura flashed its last reserves as bullets bounced off of her body, and then shattered a moment later. Knowing that now was not the time to stand there and gawk, Diam swung his hand across his body.

"Away," He chanted as a blade of wind flew across the entire warehouse, cutting limbs off and cleaving those in two too slow to react. His eyes glowed and he started making his way toward the Specialist, his partner.

He didn't expect a rocket-propelled grenade to be shot into his back in his focused distraction. The force of the shockwave didn't break through his vast and powerful aura, but it did manage to get him down to one knee. He turned his head and snarled as a Grimm would, barely holding back from destroying their entire race.

"Another one!" One of the surviving officers exclaimed as another one of the rocket launchers were prepared and hefted onto two men's shoulders.

"Who the fuck shoots rockets at a simple man?" Diam asked with obvious frustration in his voice as he started to get himself back on his feet. He's taken much larger blasts like that, and in close range too when he didn't expect it. They wouldn't get him a second time.

"Argh!" Winter's shriek of pain and the sound of a bullet tearing through the flesh of her side was enough to cause Diam to stop and turn to look towards her again. She was holding her side, barely hanging on to a glyph as she was slowly surrounded by enemies. The bullet went all the way through, leaving not one but two holes in her body.

Time slowed down for Winter as she looked around the small battlefield. To Diam, her partner looking at her with obvious shock. He must have not expected her to be brought down, but little did he know that they've been fighting for over an hour already, and in that hour while he was off enjoying himself she was left all alone. Normally she would have easily been able to take down the White Fang that assaulted her, but being tired from weeks of investigating and having sores that have yet to fade away, she was not in tip-top shape.

One thing she was loathe to admit about her partner was that she was envious of his seemingly limitless stamina and power. He barely had to try here, and not even point-blank explosions were enough to break through his aura. Unwilling to blame her partner for this transgression, she put more focus on the very last drops of her aura into this final glyph.

Time slowed down even more, though this time it was because of her own will. The glyph underneath her spun and twirled and shifted into the shape of a pocket watch with many mechanical parts made of pure aura and energy. The last of her reserves that she sacrificed were meant for this, and she would have gladly taken a bullet a dozen times if it meant seeing the end of this night.

Time slowed down even more, and more, to the point where the bullets were all but still in mid-air. More, she willed herself to push forward. This isn't enough, I need to do more!

Through sheer will and an unfamiliar power dwelling up from the inner sanctions that was her experienced mind, she practically stopped time. Everything stopped moving, all except her partner, who was currently in the progress of moving towards her in a slow jog. Though his eyes were slowly widening as he realized what was happening. Heh, typical Diam Grimm, having even more secrets that she found herself very curious to know about.

The small smirk that formed on her face died an ugly death as she looked behind her partner. Another rocket-propelled grenade was on its way to once again slam into her partner's back.

Her legs moved without her telling them to. She sprinted past members of the White Fang, and made a be-line toward that rocket. In truth, she didn't know if Diam was able to take that blast. He might have been able to shrug it off like he was able to for so many other things, or the blast might have shattered his aura or even killed him for all she knew. Even if it was a one percent chance of him dying, she wasn't going to let that rocket get anywhere nearer to her partner.

When time started to move again, she was already swinging her sword in an upward arc, slowly slicing through the rocket. By the time she got there Diam was already in the process of turning around to look at her once again, but this time instead of being the one to save her, she was the one saving him. Quickly, after slicing the rocket in half, she jumped up and kicked one out and off to the side toward a group of White Fang, and then pushed the other off course with her forearm. Having no aura, she winced and cried out when she felt something pop within her arm.

When time began to move as normal again, she was in the arms of Diam right as two explosions blasted around the two of them, smoldering them in heat while two large segments of the White Fang were instantly destroyed.

"What the hell was that?" Diam asked her as he held her, glowing purple eyes staring down.

Her glowing blue eyes stared back.

"Watch your back… next time." Winter said with a satisfied smirk as she let the darkness overcome her. Diam held her for another moment before slowly letting her unconscious form down to rest.

He stood up slowly and there was something different in his aura and vision that had any and all approaching White Fang shying away from him. His eyes glowed brighter as he looked down at the clearly injured and exhausted Winter Schnee, the woman that has been dealing with his antics for many weeks, or perhaps even months. She had more patience than any mortal had the right to have. But not only that, there was something within her that interested him. He found exactly what that was mere moments ago.

He was fast enough to realize that time was slowing around him, and even fast enough to realize that time stopped entirely. Even if it was for mere fractions of a second, a mortal, who at best would be able to speed themselves up with their semblance to make it seem like the rest of the world was moving in slow motion. The Specialist, however, managed to not only slow downtime, but stop it entirely.

And her eyes… were those the eyes of one of the maidens Ozma created? The ones that he sensed the presence of dotted around the world? No… that's impossible, Winter's eyes weren't flaming, they were glowing. Just like he knew his own eyes did when he used magic in his human form…

"Haha…" Diam began to laugh maniacally. The remaining White Fang that managed to survive after the two explosions had no idea what was about to happen to them. "Hahaha… HAHAHA… HAH!"

"Destroy."

Magical energy of destruction exploded from Diam's human body as he raised one hand up and snapped his fingers, expending the pent up power within him that he has been holding back. Every member of the White Fang who still held the desire to fight were immediately disintegrated into piles of dark purple dust, while those who have surrendered were fortunate enough to immediately have their consciousness rendered unconsciousness in an instant.

The explosion of power was explicitly tailored to destroy those who still wanted to kill him and his partner, a last-second alteration that targeted that very desire. While he could have gone further and simply destroyed every faunus in the immediate area, he figured that at least some of them should be left alive so that they could do two things. One, being the most obvious would be arrested and sent to nearby police stations. And two, the ones who managed to get away would warn the rest of the White Fang why they should not fuck with Diam Grimm or his partner. Or else they would face just a fraction of the power of the God of Darkness. Which was already enough to destroy Remnant if he really wanted to.

After making sure that he didn't leave any blind spots, Diam kneeled back down to pick up his Specialist partner in his arms, and let her head rest against his chest. She was unconscious but still alive. But her body was still in pain.

A quick flash of his eyes removed that sense of pain for a moment, and the expression that Winter wore quickly became more relaxed and less tense. Somehow, that made Diam feel a little better about himself. For it was his fault that Winter got hurt in the first place, it was his own negligence that put her in this condition in the first place.

He made a 'tch' sound when he realized what his own thoughts just implicated. Glynda was getting to him. These issues were getting to him.

Before he could think about it any longer, he took Winter and walked through the ruined warehouse which was on fire just a few moments ago. That fire was put out by his burst of power. All of the surviving members of the White Fang were shivering with fear and some were desperately trying to figure out what happened to their dusted comrades by sifting through their dust to try and find any indication that they were still alive. All to no avail. They weren't just killed, their very souls were ripped from this dimensional plane and sent straight down into the underworld where they would be tormented until all of they gave penance to all of the sins they have ever committed throughout their lives. This fate was usually reserved for the most vile of mortals, but is the God of Darkness he had the power to send whoever he wanted down there, whenever he wanted.

Using more of that power, he summoned Celeste after calling for her once they left the building. The angel was already waiting for them and just as she was previously instructed, the sounds of sirens were already blaring throughout the dark lit city of Vale. Once Celeste touched down on the ground before her God, Diam knelt down with her and offered Winter to her.

"Take her to Beacon, they must have a form of hospital over there," Diam said in a way that made his request sound like an order. Celeste wasn't going to refuse him either way.

"I shall," Celeste said as she easily took Winter in her arms. "But what of you? Will you not be by your partner's side?"

"I believe she has had enough of that for one night," Diam chuckled bitterly as he summoned a cigarette and took a few puffs at it. "I'll be going back to my club, I'll visit her soon I'm sure. For now, though, I think a few beers are in order."

Before Celeste could respond, Diam snapped his fingers and he was gone, just like that.

Looking down at the Specialist that he had just left in her care, she wondered. That wonder found it's path when she too felt the presence within her. Suddenly, she understood why the God of Darkness was so interested in this mortal woman.

"As you wish, my lord." The angel said with a smug smirk right before she burst off into the sky.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. The re-written chapter that is. I will not be re-doing any other chapter than 21, so if you hear or see any mention of demons or any of the sort, simply skip past it and pay it no mind. As a reminder, they have been retconned.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we are again. Sorry I took so long, I was playing a** _ **lot**_ **of Minecraft with some friends. We started a new world, things got busy. I spent the week mining, enchanting, kidnapping villagers, Wither hunting, and then killed the Ender dragon twice. But don't worry, I am back and now I am going to continue this story.**

 **I thought you were supposed to be planning stories… huh. -CrowSkull**

 **But I** _ **waasss-uh**_ **.**

 **A concern I saw flowing around was that these demons were going to become the be all end all of this story, and let me confirm that NO, they are not. If anything, they'll last until the end of Volume 2 and that's it. Just give me some time, you'll see.**

 **Huh… more things I didn't know. -CrowSkull.**

 **There's a _lot_ you don't know yet.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Chapter 18- Searching for clues**

* * *

"Glynda, you have _no_ idea what I have been through last night." Diam complained as he fell into the same usual chair that he always sat in when he goes to Glynda for another one of his _friendly talks._ This time, he came alone, and thankfully. Also this time, Glynda was prepared for him to return to her office, and set up a coffee table between the two of them. The same coffee table that Diam now had his feet resting on top of. She wondered if she should be upset about that, it was a meticulous task trying to put that together.

"First, the Malachite's were _very_ aggressive last night. Second, apparently Penny can _fly_ , I don't know what to think of that just yet. Third, demons have returned."

"Demons?" Glynda questioned, still sitting calmly with her professional visage still completely on display. "Do you mean Grimm?"

"I know what I said. TL:DR, I had a crazy night, and the Specialist did something that blew my mind. Mine!" He bellowed with tired laughter. His look was more messy this time around, Glynda noted. His tie was gone, and his dress shirt was unbuttoned four almost halfway down his body, and his coat was unbuttoned and wrinkled. Even his dark purple hair which was always combed and well treated was more of a mess now. He looked like he just got out of bed.

Truthfully the God in disguise was just being lazy today. He wanted to dress more casually today, but he was known for his purple suits and wanted to keep up his reputation. Which of course resulted in the mess he was quite literally in right now.

Also, Glynda couldn't help but lock on to what Diam had just said. Miss Winter Schnee was a very professional and mature woman, so her _blowing_ anyone's mind was something she didn't think she was capable of. "What do you mean she blew your mind, what did she do?"

"Killed some of the demons, of course." Diam drawled. "Six of them, three of four of them were stronger than the rest. I dealt with one, Celeste three, and the Specialist the last two-" He widened his eyes at a realization that just forced itself into his mind and then proceeded to _fuck_ it dry. "No…"

"What is it?" Glynda asked, concerned for the man who had just slumped his face into his hands.

"She killed more than I did? A mere mortal had a higher kill count than me? No, no, no…" Even though no one could quite ever catch up the the kill count of the God of Darkness, Diam wasn't thinking of that at the moment.

"Things such as 'kill counts' should not be as important to you, Diam." Glynda pointed out with a sigh. "Miss Schnee is a trained Huntress, killing creatures of darkness is _literally_ in our job description. It should not come to you as a surprise that she was able to do so."

"You see, that's the thing!" Diam wailed. "I _am_ surprised! She used mag-" No, she wouldn't take him seriously if he used that wretched common word. "She used an _ability_ I thought was banished from this world. An ability _I_ banished from this world." He explained. He didn't know what he should do about this. He and his brother didn't ever explicitly _forbid_ the mortals from regaining the use and powers of divine energy, or otherwise known more commonly as magic. But the fact that the Specialist was able to use it was shocking. Should he take it away from her? Should he erase her and all memories of her? Should he do _anything_ about it?"

"Is it so bad that Miss Schnee slayed this 'demon' of yours, though?" Glynda countered expertly, as if she was reading his very thoughts.

Diam widened his eyes, and for the first time in Glynda's presence, stammered in his response. "I-I suppose not…" He said hesitantly.

"Then it should be no problem that Miss Schnee was able to harness such power." Glynda smirked. "Both of you did something great last night, you successfully raided a White Fang base by yourselves along with that woman. Even if you were all Huntsman trained and in top shape, going against so many of them, plus smuggled Grimm by the sounds of it, and all at once is something that is more than worthy of praise."

Diam didn't care for praise, he's received precious little in his existence and found no need for it. He's seen the news already, _Three Hunters raid White Fang base by themselves and succeed, reported signs of smuggled Grimm._ Bah, the media of this world was almost enough for Diam to erase Remnant a second time. He remembered explicitly telling them that it was demons and not Grimm that were in that warehouse when they visited him in his club. Did these fools really forget demons after everything that-

Oh… right, he sorta snapped that all out of their memories.

"Very well, you bring up a fair point Glynda." Diam said, looking back to her in the eyes. He no longer used his powers on her, he didn't have to anymore. She was doing this all on her own now. Something he was appreciative of even if he would never admit it. "I care nothing for praise however, I've lived most of my life without it. But I thank you for it nonetheless."

"Of course." Glynda nodded, though she thought it terribly sad that Diam seemed to have so little positivity in his life. She knew that if she even attempted to broach the topic with him he would just either ramble on about something else or turn it into some kind of joke. That was just how Mister Grimm was, that and all of his… attractive traits. "H-have you considered talking to Miss Schnee herself about this?"

"How do you mean _talk_ to her about this? I hardly think she would even know the shock she's caused me." Diam said.

"Despite that, she is your partner in this mission to find out what the White Fang are doing, and as you said earlier she _did_ admit to consider you a friend, correct?" Glynda asked after recovering from her debaucherous thoughts.

"She did…" The purple man sighed through his nose. "She certainly did."

She knew where to go with this, even by not being actually trained in the way of therapy, someone with even a small amount of intelligence would know where to go from here. "Then I am willing to bet she is wondering where her partner is during her time of vulnerability. She was injured in last night's raid, and in our line of profession we never really know which day will be our last."

He did in some cases. He could look at some people and take a decent guess on how they were going to die. Speaking to the dead became something he did on a regular basis as well, and even with that ability he genuinely thought that the Specialist was going to die unless he did something to save her, like use his magic. This frail human body of his however wasn't going to be able to handle its own power however, and Diam was about to reveal himself in order to save the Specialist. Little did he know he was in for the surprise of his entire human life. The point is, despite not knowing it herself, Glynda had just made him think about what he was going to do back then. He had the power ready to be fired from his hands, it would have killed his human body had he fired it. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have as well if it meant protecting the Specialist's life. Which was an entirely new issue for him to figure out. They just keep coming and coming, how is it that humans were able to live this way? There was a new issue every day!

"You're suggesting that I get to know her better then?" Diam finally asked.

"Yes," Glynda rolled her eyes internally. "She is your partner, and your quite misleading records aside," Diam chuckled at that. It wasn't his fault Roman painted him as such an honorable Huntsman for whatever reason. "She is also your friend. You will be fighting together, hunting together, and doing detective work together."

"I get it, I get it." Diam forced a chuckle. "Spare me all this goodie goodie emotional adventure time ramble will you?"

Glynda blinked in a confused manner. "Excuse me?"

"Pardon me, wrong dimension. I'll try to learn more about her… yes, that does seem like a good idea. You haven't exactly been chock full of _good_ ideas as of late, but I appreciate your fifteen minutes of usefulness nonetheless."

"Hm," Glynda nodded her head softly, and refrained from pointing out just _how much_ she has helped him so far. First with these random visits and talks, then the mess that he makes sometimes, and then all these metaphors that he speaks in that Glynda spends precious time trying to decipher and translate. She has told Ozpin about Diam's strange taste in religion, and of his egotistical nature. But the headmaster has assured her that Detective Grimm simply likes to jest, and speak in riddles as to confuse his peers. In other words, he is very intelligent and doesn't hold that many others up to his own standard. From afar most would think him not worthy of their time, but once you get to know him, you get to see what really lies within.

"And I have _just_ the person in mind that I am going to look for some answers to these sudden new questions in my mind!" Diam exclaimed as he lunged up to his feet, straightened up his suit and wiped a hand through his hair. In the blink of an eye, his look was returned to how it usually looked. Pristine.

"Miss Schnee, I presume?" Glynda asked, making the very dire mistake of assuming it was who she thought it obviously was.

"The Specialist?" Diam threw his head back and laughed boisterously. Glynda leaned back in her chair, surprised at this sudden unprecedented reaction from her dear friend. "Of course not! Why would I go to her for information on herself? She'd _never_ tell me anything that is even remotely close to what I call 'issues'."

Glynda sighed, and dared to ask. "Then whom are you going to? There are hardly anyone else in the world that knows Winter well you know." There was Jacques, who was an obvious no. Her mother perhaps? Too far away, and probably drunk even as they speak. Ironwood wouldn't reveal any personal information of his personal Hunters. So that just left the other two remaining Schnee's.

"Oh…" Glynda's mouth formed an O as she realized who the closest person was that might some things about Winter's personal life.

By the time she could advise the joyful man, he was already gone in a literal snap. Leaving nothing behind besides another little note. Which had a winking smiley face quickly drawn on it, and nothing else.

She thought that maybe she should do something about that, but classes for the students were already over. This was her only two hours of free time that she was going to get for months. So she was going to use it. If there was one thing that Diam Grimm taught her, was that it was good to _let loose_ every once in a while…

And boy, did she have a _great_ idea on how to get right on that.

* * *

"Aaahhh," Yang yawned loudly as she sprawled herself face down on her top bunk bed. "Man, I really am beat, who'd think collecting sap all day would make you so tired?"

"It wasn't that bad." Her partner Blake commented. She sat underneath her with a book in her hands, though she had a black sheet of sorts covering the title of the book. Yang had once tried to steal it from her to see what kind of stuff her partner likes to read, but the last time she tried that Blake threatened to do something to shampoo. Something. She didn't know what she'd do, but she didn't want to test her and see what it would be. Knowing herself, she'd forget to pay attention to anything strange in her hair. Nothing she could ever do to Blake would be able to satiate her bloodlust for revenge if Blake actually went through with it, however. Which threw them into some kind of stalemate.

"Yeah, of course you'd say that. You got lucky enough to get one tree to give you all the sap you need." Yang complained, rolling halfway off her bed so that part of her body hung over, she stared her partner in her eyes with a glint that suggested that she was going to challenge her to another one of those stupid one sided pun contests.

"I simply chose what looked to be the oldest and healthiest tree." Blake replied as she turned her gaze back to her book, something more important to her at that time. The scene she was reading was _extra_ steamy this time around, and internally she was losing her mind over it.

"Well, I think it's awesome how Jaune was able to kill that Ursa and save Cardin." Ruby giggled. "I knew he had it in him."

"Of course you would be focused on the Grimm killing part of the trip." Yang sighed. "My poor little sister, more focused on violence then anything else. I feel like I should be worried about that."

"We _are_ Huntresses Yang, violence is sort of our specialty." Blake pointed out.

"Thank you Blake!" Ruby smiled brightly at her. "And I am just glad I don't have to hold _your_ hand everywhere anymore _big sister_. Remember when you were afraid of Weiss and Mister Grimm?"

"E-eh?" Yang recoiled back onto her bed. "W-what do you mean? I wasn't afraid of them… never." She shivered as a memory from a month ago was re-imagined in her mind. Ever since the spar, when Mister Grimm showed that he apparently forgot about their whole experience she called herself stupid for ever being afraid of him. He was a Huntsman and a Detective from what Weiss has said about him through all the praise she had for the purple eccentric man. Of course he wouldn't hold any grudges against a seventeen year old Huntress in training like her. Right? Of course not, hehe… Yeah.

"Sure, never." Ruby rolled her eyes as Yang brought her knees up to her chin and regressed to a self that was two weeks backwards into the past. This was her team though, and despite all the misgivings that were a thing for the first few weeks, they were able to finally get it all back together after that talk she had with Blake the day Mister Grimm came in as a guest in their combat class. Now they were a real team, Yang and Blake having their banter every once in a while, Weiss taking a long shower for some reason, and here she was, reading the latest weapons magazine to spend the rest of her day on since there was no homework to worry about. It was a dream come true, a _real_ time off.

That all changed when a sphere of purple energy formed in the middle of their room, and after a bright flash a very tall faunus dressed in full purple and fit with a wide smile stood in the center of it.

She might have greeted him if her sister wasn't screaming her head off.

"Intruder alert!" Yang screamed as she instinctively threw a punch toward their sudden visitor.

"Again with this?" The purple man asked her as she blocked her full powered punch with aura encased finger.

Yang whimpered in response.

Blake hissed like the cat she _totally_ wasn't and bundled herself up in her covers while hissing at the man. The leader of Team RWBY was shell-shocked, and didn't know how to react. Yang retreated back to the farthest corner away from the man, Blake was being the epitome of what all faunus racists say about cat faunus, and Weiss was taking a shower at the moment.

Oh, and the purple man was looking at her too, like he wanted something from her.

"Excuse me, but is the heiress in today?" Diam asked as if he didn't just teleport into their dorm room and crash potentially all of the free time that they have left. "I have something to ask her."

"M-mister Grimm?" Ruby stammered in her greeting.

"That is my name, yes." Diam nodded his head.

"RARGH!" Without looking Diam snapped his head backwards to dodge the point of a blade stabbing him in the throat. Everyone looked toward the door to the bathroom to see a pale creamy arm slick with water holding Myrtenaster flail out to try and slay the intruder. "Why is everyone screaming!?" Weiss called out as slammed the door open. One hand gripping her rapier tightly, and the other was making sure that the towel that was wrapped around her chest was doing it's job to keep her most private parts covered. The parts that were still drenched clung to her body snugly, but Diam wasn't focused on that, he was more focused on the way Weiss' eyes widened to a comical level as she recognized him immediately.

"D-Diam!?" Weiss screeched as she let her sword arm go slack. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to borrow you for a few moments," Diam answered as he took a step forward and placed a hand on one of Weiss' wet shoulders. "But before that, why were you taking a shower with your sword?"

Weiss flushed red with embarrassment. "You said to be prepared for anything!" She defended herself as she crossed her arms and huffed. "I was simply following your example, mentor."

"Calling me mentor now, eh?" Diam snorted. "My, that is another name that women have for me now."

"Ugh, please do not share what those other names may be." Weiss said in disgust.

" _Awwww~"_ Ruby cooed, squishing her own cheeks together as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Silence you dolt!" Weiss shrieked and stomped one foot, which caused her towel to fall halfway down her body before she caught it and covered herself up all the way one more with an even more red of a face than before. "And you!" She jabbed her finger into Diam's chest.

"Hello." Diam waved at her.

"Why are you here so suddenly? Did something happen to my sister!?" He had Celeste tell the little heiress about what happened in the warehouse, and that Winter was being treated here in Beacon instead of any normal hospital. He asked why before, but apparently it was so that no one in the public would figure out that Winter Schnee was working in Vale to discover what the plans of the White Fang were. Despite Roman Torchwick of all people already knowing of her. Whatever makes her happy, he supposed. He figured that the heiress already visited her sister earlier that day, so this was part of those _familial feelings_ that Glynda told him once when he complained about Weiss' fondness toward him.

"No, no, of course not. She is healing well actually." He said to calm her down, it worked well. "I just have some questions about her is all, if you are willing to answer."

"Wait, you can't just barge into our room and demand things from us like this!" Blake exclaimed, finally recovered from her shock and the only sane one to try and make any sense of this. "This has to be against some rules, even a Huntsman like you shouldn't be able to just take away a student for any reason!"

"Oh, yes, there's you too… you." Diam said as he tried to remember what her name might have been. He's never heard it before, and while he could just figure it out himself with a small use of his powers, that would just be a waste of time and energy.

"Blake Belladonna." the yellow eyed girl introduced herself helpfully.

"Thank you." Wait a second. "Wait, did you say _Belladonna_?" Diam echoed, turning to her for a moment with a quizzical expression on his face. "Belladonna as in Ghira and Kali Belladonna? The previous leaders of the White Fang before it started to be run by Sienna Khan?"

Blake widened her eyes with a shocking realization.

She never changed her name. A name that was quite popular back in the day when the White Fang was still a peaceful organization.

"Wait a second…" Weiss narrowed her eyes. "That's true, I can't believe I never thought about that. That means that Blake was, or still is…" She trailed off, looking to Blake as she put her hands on her hips with a disappointed expression on her face.

"I…" Blake stood up, and her bow twitched as the stress slowly settled in. "You must be mistaken, I'm not even a faunus."

"Ah, well that explains that." Diam said as he leaned on one hip, noticing the twitch and immediately putting it all together. "She is using the bow to hide her faunus features. What are you trying to hide under there? Cat ears?"

Oh no.

He was ruining everything! Blake looked around, and saw three pairs of eyes looking at her with shock. The fourth was just looking at her with an amused expression on his face. Of course he'd be able to figure it out that quickly. He must be older than he looked, and he was a faunus as well. Without a doubt, he'd at least know some things about the White Fang and what they stand for. Blake cursed herself for being so stupid. Why the hell didn't she change her name!? Her last name at the very least, she could have made it Midnight or something.

It was _far_ too late to consider that at the moment, however, she was found out. All it took was one man putting two and two together. A shame… she was starting to like it here too. Perhaps she could mislead him somehow?

"I'm a distant family member?" Blake offered with a forced smile.

"Nice try, but no." Diam laughed as he shook his head. "Honestly I'm surprised no one else has figured it out yet."

Blake turned and sprinted out of the dorm, leaving behind only an outline of where she once stood. "Oh, and there she goes." Diam commented as he heard footsteps stomping down the hallway.

"Wha- Blake wait!" Ruby exclaimed, running after her. Yang snapped out of her stupor and ran after them as well, but not before glaring at Diam before she did so.

"Huh, I wonder how that will turn out." Diam said as he cleared his throat and turned back to the heiress.

"You're not going to go after her? Aren't you supposed to stop the White Fang?" Weiss asked him, still half naked with only her towel covering her body but not too worried about it at the moment. As long as she was covered and Mister Grimm was the only one able to see her in this state, she wasn't going to freak out over it. Besides, there was a more pressing matter for her to think of at the moment.

"She is no longer part of the organization." Diam shrugged. He did a quick search through her mind, and besides from what General Ironwood told him about the White Fang and all of their known previous leaders, it was a wonder how the little kitty was able to hide away for as long as she has so far. If it wasn't him to ask the question, someone else would have, surely.

"How do you know that?" Weiss asked him.

Because he just read her mind and saw all her memories. "Why would she be here in Beacon, surrounded by Huntsman, if she was still part of the White Fang?" Diam chuckled. "Ozpin may be daft at times, but he isn't stupid. She is no longer part of the White Fang, and there must be a reason for that." Like a boyfriend turning evil and killing too many people, prompting her to ditch him on a train with no way to stop it. The more he thought about it, the more he thought of a different and more efficient way for her to have done that. However, the past is the past, and not even the God brothers could change it.

"Hm… I suppose you're right." Weiss said as she nodded her head understandingly. "I should probably go help them look for her before she gets lost in Vale or something. I just have to get dressed."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Diam stopped her and placed his hand on her shoulder once again. "We haven't finished speaking heiress!"

"What do you mean- DIAM NO!"

 _Snap!_

* * *

Diam and Weiss suddenly appeared in the personal penthouse that Diam set up for himself when he first bought the club off of Junior. In the bright pink bean bag chairs were the nude Malachite twins, who were quickly shooed out of the room as Weiss shrieked and averted her eyes.

"There, now we have some privacy." Diam said once the two of them were alone. "Now, _Weiss_ ," He forced himself to actually call her by name, which was something that was able to get the heiress's attention away from all the detestable posters that he had hung up in his room. "Tell me everything personal you know about your sister."

"Eh?" Weiss made a confused sound as she plopped down on what she hoped to be a clean seat, and held her towel tighter around her body. She was still almost completely naked, and being in a man's room, even though it was Diam, was making her nervous. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that _Glynda_ ," He said her name with such spite. "Told me that I should try to get to know her better, since she is my partner and all and apparently I am growing fond of her." He scoffed. "Nonsense. Nonsense I say!"

"Well… what kinds of things do you want to know?" Weiss asked slowly. She wondered what this sudden increase in interest her mentor having in her sister meant now. She dared to think that he was interested _in_ her, and perhaps not in the way he is interested in most other women…

"Hm," Diam leaned back in his bean bag chair and thought to himself. "Human things, like, er… normal stuff. Just start with the first thing that pops up in your mind."

What first popped up in her mind was the question as to why Diam was coming to _her_ instead of her sister if he wanted to know more about her. But she refrained from asking it herself as she tightened the towel around her body with a look of thought on her face. "Winter was always the responsible one." She started as memories of her childhood flashed through her mind. "While my mother became… estranged. She was the one to take care of Whitley and I. She cared for us deeply, but ultimately chose to join the military and give up her inheritance. Earning fathers ire in the process."

Ah, yes, this story. Diam already knew it after going through Weiss' memories all the way back then. He knew of Missus Willow Schnee and her drinking addiction, as well as Jacques less than adequate parenting skills. The whole Schnee family was a whole mix of problems. Why, little Whitley was a sociopath before he messed with some chemicals in his brain, turning him back into the little boy he should have been. Then came Weiss, whom he inadvertently made open up to him and paint him as a father figure. And now there is Winter Schnee, his partner and the one he simply refers to as the Specialist. Who he was now interested in more than any of the other three. Now that he thought about it, the only one he hasn't interacted with would be Willow Schnee. Maybe one day he'll see what he can do about her, maybe find out some things in the process. For some reason, however, he felt like there was something going on with her, and not because of the whole alcohol addiction thing she's got going on as a competitive sport for herself.

"In truth, I don't know my sister as well as I'd like to." Weiss sighed as she continued. "I look up to her, and I want to be as good a Huntress as she is, but when it comes to her personal tastes in… anything. I am afraid not even I know. She is strictly professional, and I doubt she often takes the time to relax and unwind like you've taught me."

"I see." Diam replied. This was all good to know. It seems like the Specialist was partly at fault for some of the family issues the Schnee family all had with each other. "I will not force you to take guesses, then, and even though what you've told me is brief, it does help me in the long run." He bowed his head toward the heiress. "I thank you, heiress."

Weiss beamed at him. "O-of course! But if I may, why don't you speak to _her_ about what she likes. I can assure you that she will have much more accurate answers than I do."

"Hmph," Diam was amused. This was the same thing that Glynda suggested to him earlier. "Fair enough. I shall visit her right now." He brought his fingers up in that telltale snapping gesture.

Weiss jumped up, the towel somehow sticking to her body, and grabbed his finger before he could snap them. "Wait!" She exclaimed before he could go.

"What is it heiress? I know you love me but I am afraid that I prefer my women at least over the age of twenty." Diam teased.

"N-nothing like that." Weiss scowled at him. "I stopped you because you should at least bring flowers to my sister."

"Flowers?" Diam asked, tilting his head in confusion. "I do not think the Specialist is very fond of-"

"She likes orchids!" Weiss cut him off. "Get her an orchid, she'd love it, and would most likely be more willing to speak casually."

"My, oh my," Diam smirked at her. "I thought you didn't know your sister too well?"

"I pay attention…" Weiss smiles softly. "One time I saw her taking care of that specific kind of flower while she still lived with us. I know she likes them, since they represent pride and glorious femininity."

"Interesting." Diam rubbed his chin. "Very well, orchid flowers it is." The name of the flower invited some reaction within him. Because a very long ago, there was a certain Goddess of a certain animal that he created solely just to spite his brother. He wondered how that Goddess was doing, last he heard she jumped dimensions and became mortal.

Diam snapped his fingers once, and Weiss was relieved to see that he didn't immediately go to the hospital room, and instead found herself dressed in her usual attire. She was still a little wet, but she could manage it. She thanked Diam as he winked at her, and then let him teleport away. She trusted him to do the right thing, and the thought of her mentor being interested in her sister was something that made her smile.

As the younger sister, she would do her best to play the role, and help her older sister find the love that has been absent from her life for so long.

But first, it was time to look for Blake with her team. She's been gone from them for too long already, they probably made all sorts of weird friends already while she was away from them.

* * *

"I wonder what my brother is planning here." Liam said as he watched over his brother as he bought an entire bouquet of flowers for whatever reason. He guessed that it was for his partner, but that didn't seem like his brother, to care that much about a single human to go out of his way to actually buy it instead of summoning it with his powers.

"I expected him to be more stressed," Celeste admitted, sitting beside him on top of the roof they met up on. "The re-emergence of demons on the same plane of existence as Remnant is something he absolutely has to handle as the God of Darkness. Not to mention the curious powers the Specialist displayed during the raid."

"She is not a maiden," Liam said immediately. "While I was away temporarily, I took it upon myself to locate these maidens that Ozma created centuries ago. There is one here in Vale, though it's powers are split into two, and the other three maidens are far spread apart in different corners of the world. Summer in Vacuo, Spring in Mistral, and Winter in Atlas. While I do sense a mild magical presence within my brothers partner, she is not one of these seasonal maidens."

"You know that for certain?" Celeste asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I do." The God of Light simply stated.

Celeste knew that the God of Light wasn't going to reveal anything else. He simply stood there, leaning over the railing and down toward his younger brother. Just thinking. She herself was still a little sore after dealing with those three demon champions, and not being able to go all out while a pain was merely an annoyance. It was dirty work, and now no matter what quarrel the brothers may have with each other, the demons were something that they _both_ would have to deal with in time. This could not be tolerated, and while she could do it herself, it was an unspoken rule that the God brothers should be the one to answer the vile crimes that demons commit against their set laws and rules.

"What are you going to do?" The angel asked him next.

"Be there for my brother," Liam said. "As I've always been. No matter what he may think of himself and I, he cannot do this alone. He will be able to rely on my support if should choose to do so."

"Spoken as a true brother." Celeste smiled. Despite the two brothers always butting heads with each other at any given turn, in the end they would always make up and work together. It wasn't a perfect relationship by any means, there was still an issue after issue for them to fix together as a family. But she made the decision to believe in the wisdom of Diam's past decisions. Remnant wasn't at all a terrible place, despite the petty politics and squabbles humanity have created for themselves, it was still the first project the brothers have made together. They were both changing, even if they didn't see it themselves, it was part of her job to pay attention to the little things.

"Something amuses you?" Liam asked her when he caught her smirking at him.

"Of course, I just remembered that you agreed to help Diam with his little mission to, and I quote, "Fuck up Roman's operation." Tomorrow night." She lied. It was probably a taboo for an angel to lie, but after dealing with these fools for all of her existence she felt like she deserved it.

And it was very worth seeing Liam's defeated expression as he resigned himself to his fate. "Very well… I shall lower myself to my brothers level if it makes him happy. Not that he would need me there, but since his current partner is temporarily out of action at this time..."

Celeste ran a hand through the God's bright golden hair. "You're _such_ a good brother."

"Thank you, _mother_." Liam played along.

* * *

Diam reappeared outside of where he knew Winter was being held with a bouquet of Orchid flowers in his left hand. His other hand was holding his scroll up to his face. He didn't know every function about said scroll, but he has used it enough to know how to read and reply to text messages. The one he got just now was from Penny, who has just told him that the friends that she made a few days ago have returned, and now she was helping them search for that Blake girl that he ran into earlier.

He was looking at the messages now.

" _Friend Ruby is most entertaining, I do enjoy her company."_ _\- Not_A_Robot_27_

" _I see." - Daddy_GrimmX69X420_

" _Friend Yang and Heiress Weiss are also entertaining individuals, I can't wait for you to meet them! Correction: You are Miss Friend Weiss' mentor, and Friend Miss Yang is quite terrified of you. Sensational!" - Not_A_Robot_27_

" _Have fun, I have a Specialist to coerce into talking to me about her feelings."_ Diam snickered at Penny's response.

" _Be sure that you don't get blue balled Mister Detective Diam Grimm! Good luck!"_

He dropped the Scroll back into his pocket, and straightened up his suit one final time. He knocked on the door once, and heard the Specialist's voice tell him it was okay for her to come in. She was alone in the room, sitting up with an IV bag dripping fluids into her arm. Winter noticed him quickly and looked genuinely surprised to see him, but narrowed them when she noticed that he was hiding something behind his back.

"What is that?" She asked him, suspicious.

"Not even a 'hello'?" Diam countered. "My, Specialist, you seem to have gotten even colder without me in your presence. I have come to thaw that heart of yours-"

"Diam."

" _Fine_." He rolled his eyes as he revealed to her what he was hiding behind his back. Winter's eyes went wide as her favorite kind of flower was practically shoved into her face. They smelt great, and she took hold of them without really thinking about it.

While the Specialist was busy ogling the flowers he got her, he noticed that there wasn't so much of a vase to put them in. Weiss visited her earlier for certain, she told him as such and he didn't think she would lie about that, she definitely loved her sister after all. Perhaps Weiss didn't bring flowers, and Winter has gotten no visitors since. He'd have thought that Ozma would have absolutely made sure she was comfortable, given his eagerness to keep him happy and satisfied.

"How did you know I liked orchids?" Winter asked him, a small smile curving up from her lips as she sniffed at them.

"The heiress." Diam said nonchalantly. Winter raised an eyebrow at him.

"You went to my _sister_ for my preference in fauna?"

"Among other things." He easily admitted, and for the first time Winter actually chuckled at one of his quips. It was a tender sound, and he didn't expect to hear it. It almost sounded like she didn't know _how_ to chuckle, since it sounded like something so foreign for the woman to do.

"So, you've come to visit me I see." Winter pointed out gesturing to him as he sat down in the chair beside her bed. She had bandages wrapped all the way around her torso. Her eyes were dark and heavy and her hair was completely let down. Revealing the streaks of her white natural hair that Diam wasn't able to completely hide with the purple dye he had problems putting into her hair months back. "Is there a reason that you are here?" She asked him.

"I wasn't aware that I needed one." Diam sniped back. "Though, I am impressed that you were able to defeat that creature without my assistance earlier."

"Those weird Grimm types?" Winter asked, Diam shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "I simply used my semblance to defeat them, I summoned an Atlesian Knight."

"How does your semblance work exactly?" Diam asked next, leaning forward to show the Specialist that he was interested.

"Is this the beginning of the questions you said you were going to ask me?" Winter asked him as she put the flowers away on the small table to her right. "I was under the impression that I would be able to ask similar ones to you regarding what I saw in that warehouse."

"What we fought are creatures that can hide in the form of a human," Diam started right away. "A long, _long_ time ago, these creatures were something that I had to deal with on a regular basis. I hunted them, put them down, and thought them extinct from this world." This was a mix of truths without the main truth all mixed into one to appear as the answer that the Specialist was looking for. He had this all thought out in the case that she asked these kinds of questions, and from the interested look on Winter's face, she was intrigued and was eating it all up as fact.

"Now they are back, and you can bet that they will become a recurring problem for us to deal with in the future." Diam said as he finished explaining. He quickly realized that the term demon wasn't going to pass by as fact, so he let Winter mistaken them for some kind of Grimm, and in a way they _kind of_ were. They were inspired by Grimm after all, they had red eyes, some of them were as black as the night. They could easily be mistaken for one.

"I understand." Winter said once he finished. "We will be ready for them the next time they come around, though the one you were fighting seemed to be much stronger than the one I was."

"You were able to tell while I ripped off it's wings?" Diam asked with a chuckle.

"No, because it was actually pushing you back at times." She said. Diam's smile slowly faded away for a moment, but it quickly came back. If he let himself go all out, no demon could ever hope to even lay a scratch on him. But in this suppressed state, they were a problem. Winter would never know how close she was to see his true form that night. "I've never seen you so angry as well, you really wanted it dead."

"I did," Diam admitted, but quickly changed the subject. "And your semblance? I am curious as to its functions."

Winter leaned back in her bed. She wanted to ask more about Diam's past with those things, but the look on his face told her that it wasn't a very good idea. She wasn't going to get any more than she's already gotten. "Very well." She went on to explain what her semblance was, the glyphs she could make and what they could do. Diam was particularly interested in what entailed in her summoning glyphs. But all of this to Diam was just an amped up version of Weiss' semblance that she tried to use on him sometimes. It wasn't anything that he did not already know. Yet he let her explain everything anyway. There were some things that Winter could do that Weiss couldn't, such as better control over time dilation, or the amount of creatures that she could possibly summon at any given point during a battle. It went on and on for about thirty minutes. Winter finished explaining with a sigh.

"And that's practically everything about my semblance." She said, then looked at him with a curious look in her eye. "I would ask about your semblance, but I've seen it do so much I don't know when you'd stop explaining it."

"Heh," Diam scoffed. "Let's just leave it at 'energy manipulation' for now, shall we?" He offered.

"Fair enough." Winter said.

Diam didn't let their conversation end there. When the Specialist assumed that they were done, he kept on talking and talking. Surprisingly, his partner was able to keep up with him, and soon enough their conversation went on to something much different than what the God of Darkness was looking for. Instead of a search for Winter's personal thoughts and hobbies, Diam went on to talk about his brother and complain about him. Even going as far as to tell Winter what he did for the two years he spent on Remnant before he met her. Most of it was met with disgust, but some of it was apparently interesting to the woman. By the time they were finished chatting with each other, it was late at night and Winter was allowing herself to yawn in front of him. Something she would have rather died instead of doing that in front of him beforehand.

"I should leave you to your rest, I suppose." Diam said with a yawn of his own.

"You should," Winter agreed. "I am surprised to stayed this long with me, don't you have a club to run?"

Diam was about to reply, but then his eyes widened and he surged up to his feet with a panicked expression. "That's right! I must return to _The Darkness_ at once!" He exclaimed. "Oh dear, time does fly by quickly when you are having fun as they say."

"Yes," Winter agreed with an amused grin. "It does."

"I shall speak to you at a later date then. Use this time to rest up, while I use it to punish anyone who's enjoyed my absence a little too much." He winked at the Specialist, who rolled her eyes in return. He snapped his fingers in the next second, disappearing from sight in a blur of purple.

Winter relaxed into her hospital bed. That was certainly an experience, she didn't think Diam could talk quite _that_ much, and neither did she think she was capable of such a conversation. She originally thought that he was there for his own selfish reasons, as always, or even to try and flirt with her while she was too weak to do anything about it, but to her pleasant surprise he tried no such thing. So, there were moments where Diam knew what boundaries were, she was thankful to find that out about him.

She looked toward the flowers that he got her, and picked one of them out of the bouquet, it was a bright magenta color that she liked to look at, and it smelled so fresh as well. She loved it.

"Maybe you won't be such an annoying partner after all." She said with a soft smile.

In the distance through her window she could see the bright orange light of an explosion on the harbour of Vale. Winter looked at it, and sighed.

"Or not…"

* * *

 **We are approaching the end of Volume 1 of this story my readers, and boy do I have an idea on what to do with it. I recently finally created a planning document where I can write down all the plans and ideas I have for my stories, and let me say that has saved my life so far for most of my stories. Wish my luck, because I am going on to the next chapter of one of my stories very soon.**

 **So… did you actually play Minecraft or were you writing the document? Which one is it? -CrowSkull.**

 **Both. I don't know how I managed it.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **T wi tter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	19. Chapter 19

**As I said in The Blind Huntsman, I have started going to College again, and so I am going to lose some writing time as a result. I am sorry about this, but I can't do much about it. I will still be writing, of course, it will just be a little slower. Don't worry, this doesn't mean that I am going to cancel any plans, far from it. I fully intend to complete this story and the ones that I have already started.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 19- An Unfinished Joke**

* * *

Diam yawned and stretched his arms once he reappeared in the middle of his own dance floor. His staff used to get scared of his sudden flashy entrances, but after about a month they get used to it most of the time. It was the new blood's that were the only ones getting scared now. Which was good, he supposed. But having water or alcohol thrown into his face stopped being funny after the seventh time.

He didn't think he was able to have a conversation like that with the Specialist, not that she was capable of such an activity as well. Even though he was the one who kept it going, he found it interesting. He was still undeniably curious as to the exact effects of her every ability and how she was able to slay the demons, but for some reason he didn't go about it as he usually would. Conversations weren't exactly something that he was an expert on, since mind control and desire manipulation was something he was capable of. He's tried to cut down on abusing such abilities, and it has helped somewhat. The Specialist was unaffected by those abilities however, and has been for quite some time. Which made her all the more interesting. In all honesty, one of the only reasons he was still a detective-slash-huntsman was so he could learn more about the Specialist and try to get to know what she is and isn't capable of. Then Glynda convinced him to try and get to know _her_ better, and that gave birth to a whole new issue of fuckery for him to deal with.

He gently shoved and pushed his way through the sheep that were the lonely and desperate kinds of people to make his way to the bar. After waving Junior over to pour him a drink, he started making his way toward his penthouse so that he could pack it in for the night. It wasn't like he was needed at that moment, and he didn't feel like playing the piano at this moment. His human body was yearning for sleep after all.

"Woah there, Mister Grimm." A flirtatious voice spoke up as a white-gloved hand pressed into his chest to stop him. Besides it came a similarly sized hand, this one belonging to the other Malachite twin.

"It has been so long since we'd last had some fun~" Militia said as she very bodily pressed up against Diam's side, her sister doing the same on his other.

"Let us come with you boss, we can show you a good time. Much better than that bitch you go hang out with every once in a while." Ah, jealousy. That was such an annoying trait for Melanie to have, even if it was adorable sometimes.

"You'd be surprised Mel," Diam smirked at the red twin. "Glynda can be quite _imaginative_ in bed, especially when she starts to use her semblance. Sometimes older and experienced is more welcome than young and _too_ experienced."

"Ooo, that burns Mister Grimm." Militia purred at him. She was always one who enjoyed such banter. "Soothe that pain for me, will you?"

"Tch, slut." Melanie pouted.

"You're here too, aren't you?"

Diam chuckled again. These two sometimes were a bit much, but man were they good at what they did. Which was lead a poor fool on until they wake up in the morning in an empty bed with a cold spot and all of their money missing. Not that they ever tried that on him of course, since he was their boss and had the very real ability to make them pay for it. Sometimes, it really was handy to be the most powerful being on the planet. Once those around him knew that trying to do _anything_ against him was all but nill.

He thought about giving the twins another go tonight, there were a few ideas he had in mind for them. After hearing what mortals call 'fetishes' he's become much more experimental. Some were strange, others were strangers, but the God of Darkness was not one to kink shame. If someone wanted him to choke them while they wore a diaper then he was their guy. It was the most fun when it came to the masochistic submissive types, which lead to a ruined bed, bondage tools, and a cup full of two kinds of cum.

If anyone asks, it is his secret to keep.

"Sorry girls," But tonight, he wasn't feeling it. His _body_ was certainly feeling it, especially with the way his pants felt all the more tight as the twins kept pressing up against him with their breasts, body and all. Mentally, Diam was just too busy and tired to worry about fulfilling that specific desire of his body. To be fair there _were_ some other things for him to legitimately think about, but for some reason he felt a little weaker tonight. Most likely because his body was human and just the other night he had to battle against literal demons. The fact that he hasn't slept in a few days might have had something to do with it as well. "But tonight is a rest kind of night, and that goes for you two as well." Not willing to listen to whatever childish protests the twins might have spat at him, he simply tapped each of their foreheads with the tips of each of his index fingers. Using his powers to make them do as he says.

"You two are hard workers, take the day and night off tomorrow, and do whatever you two do for fun when I am not around," Diam said with glowing purple eyes, and a smile to go along with it.

"Okay… Mister Grimm." Melanie yawned, her tiredness becoming much more prevalent after the order.

"Thanks boss," Militia yawned next. "You're the best."

"And don't you forget it." Diam winked at the girls as they gave him one last squeeze and went off to their own shared room. Those two really were hard workers, always getting barely three to four hours of sleep a night, sometimes more or less when they spend it with him. So he figured that he would grant them the rest that they needed. And if anyone complained, he'd just murder their existence and replace them with another more obedient one that doesn't question his motives. Easy.

He entered his room and plopped down on the neon pink bean bag that has been upgraded to the size of a queen-sized bed, and lay down in it. He moaned with pleasure as he sunk into the soft material, and snapped his clothes away and some purple striped pajamas on. Today was a good day, and now it would end with a good night.

Soon, his scroll would have something to say about that…

* * *

"Blake!"

"Blaaaake!"

"C'mon partner, where are you!"

"Blake, please call us…"

Weiss frowned and crossed her arms as she saw the sun dip down below the horizon, effectively shrouding Vale in darkness if it weren't for the streetlights keeping the place lit up for the most part. Blake has proven herself to be very slippery when she doesn't want to be found, and has been able to dodge her team and hide away from them for hours ongoing. During this time Yang tried to tell Weiss that Blake isn't what she once was anymore, but little did she know Mister Grimm was the one to get her to realize that almost immediately, which for some reason made the blonde bimbo somehow even _more_ antagonistic.

"Geez, it's like we said we were going to turn her in or something," Yang complained with a huff. "Damn it, and everything was going so well too."

"We'll find her!" Ruby proclaimed for the umpteenth time that night. "She's got to be around here somewhere, she wouldn't just run away completely, I know she wouldn't!"

"I know Rubes, I know. Which is why we are going to find her, call her dumb for ever running away from us, and then take her back to Beacon so we can forget that any of this ever happened!" Yang laughed as she ruffled her sister's hair. "And don't keep wearing that guilty look on your face, you weren't the one who made her run away."

"What, per se, are you insinuating?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow after overhearing that snipe.

Yang crossed her arms, her smile fading away as she looking to Weiss with a challenging expression on her face. Once, she was afraid of her because of who she could call to protect her at any given time, but after that… experience back during combat class her confidence has been coming back to her. On the Forever Fall trip, she was practically back at full strength.

"What I'm saying is that your reckless bull of a bodyguard scared off our teammate, then _laughed_ about it when she ran away." Yang elaborated.

"Don't speak about him that way! How dare you call him that?" Weiss asked as she stepped closer to the blonde, looking up at her with unafraid eyes.

"How dare _I_? You seem to forget the first time we met _heiress_ ," Yang growled.

"U-uh, guys, please don't fight!" Ruby tried and failed to get them to stop.

"He almost killed me for causing a mess in his stupid club, then he has the gall to reappear suddenly and say that he doesn't remember me at all! I was nothing to him, and he made us _all_ know that." She pushed a finger against Weiss' chest, pushing her back with her strength. "But not _you_. You're the pretty little heiress who gets to have a monster like him at his beck and call."

"Is this why you've been so hostile with me lately, because of him?" Weiss asked calmly, though hurting from her teammates harsh words, she was far from willing to back down and give up. "He's a _Detective,_ Yang, and a Huntsman. As far as he knew, you were trying to do much more than wreck his establishment. You only have yourself to blame for what happened anyway, since _you_ were the one that started attacking his employees. Also, if I remember correctly, _I_ was the one to tell him to stop."

"We don't have time for this," Weiss continued. "We can finish this talk _later_ Xiao Long, unlike you I prefer to stay focused on my missing teammate. Who I am _willingly_ coming out here to search for myself."

"Oh, get off your high horse." Yang snapped. "You're probably here because _Daddy Grimm_ said that you should. Am I right?"

"Absolutely not! I _walked_ here to meet up with you two to help search for her thank you very much!"

"Guys!" Ruby slapped both Weiss and Yang lightly on the back of their heads, shocking them enough to look back at her with wide questioning eyes. "Why do you two keep fighting!?" The silver-eyed girl wailed, tears barely being restrained from falling from her eyes. "First it was avoiding each other, then I thought you two were finally hitting it off, then Mister Grimm came back and you started fighting again. _Then_ you two started hitting it off again during the trip, and now you're fighting, _again!"_ Ruby exclaimed, gripping her skirt as she bit back tears, refusing to let them flow freely.

"R-Ruby…" Yang reached out to her sister, then winced as if she was slapped when Ruby backed away.

"I'm sick of it!" Ruby continued, her temper finally flaring. "Yang, I understand that Mister Grimm scared you, and it's true that he might have gone too far. I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know. But Weiss is right when she says that _you_ started it, and after the other day you should know that he _clearly_ doesn't hold a grudge against you, so why do you keep having one against him? What else has he ever done to you? He's a nice man, and he's funny! He's a little like Weiss, pretending that he doesn't care for others when he very clearly does."

"H-hey…" Weiss weakly protested, going silent immediately when Ruby glared at her. It wasn't like she was wrong, anyway.

"I-I..." Yang had no words to say, and she was left to evaluate everything that she's done these past couple of weeks.

"And you!" Ruby pointed to Weiss, who looked shocked at being called out.

"You _literally_ have the power to tell Mister Grimm to apologize, or at least make him make peace with Yang. You kept telling me at the beginning of the semester that I need to be a good leader and that you'd be better, so why didn't you even _try_ to get along better with Yang?"

"I… I don't know." Weiss meekly admitted. She truly didn't know, she knew that she _should_ have, but she doesn't know _why_ she didn't. This could have been nicked in the beginning of the year before it even got close to as big a problem as it has gotten to now.

"The only one I feel like who has truly tried to make this work besides me is Blake." Ruby went on, emotions running wild but still refusing to cry. "And now she ran away, because she didn't trust us enough to deal with the revelation of her past with care, and yet _still_ , you two keep arguing. Well, I'm sick of it!" She quite literally put her foot down as she leaned forward to the two older girls, who recoiled back from her. "Apologize to each other, and make up _now_! That's an order from the leader of Team RWBY!"

Yang and Weiss looked at each other, utterly shocked by the outburst that their leader had just unleashed unto them. Neither of them thought to talk back to her, especially since she was still obviously holding back her tears. Guilt washed over both of them, and they sighed at the same time.

"I'm sorry…" Yang started first, her highly built defense's finally coming down. "I was just too stubborn before... and I guess your- Diam, really was doing his job. I'm also sorry for insulting him like that, it was childish of me."

"Thank you." Weiss looked more than pleased. "I'm sorry as well for all that my words are worth, as Ruby said I could have done much more to try and befriend you. It was an uphill battle for you, and you at least tried while I simply let the days past and hoped that things would fix themselves." She extended a hand toward the blonde. "I propose a truce, to allow our friendship to finally develop."

"Heh," Ruby's teary eyes disappeared the moment Yang's fingers wrapped around Weiss' hand and was replaced by a bright smile as they shook their hands. "Forgive me Ice Queen?"

"You are forgiven, once you stop calling me that," Weiss replied, with a smile that told Yang she meant nothing by it.

Ruby sagged her shoulders and almost fell to the ground when Weiss and Yang finally and officially made up. After weeks up to over a month of trying to get them back together, seeing it finally work was almost too much for her poor soft heart. If she knew just yelling at them would have worked, she might have tried it earlier. "Thank you guys so much." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Heh, I was just about to do that to you… huh?"

Ruby was confused when she looked up and saw that neither Weiss or Yang was currently the one hugging her. Actually, now that she thought about it she was being hugged from behind, and as far as she knew, there shouldn't be anyone behind her. She would have sensed them by now, so who was the one currently slowly but surely tightening her grip more and more until she could barely breathe.

"Such a display of human emotion and that resulting reactions was so sensational that if I could cry I would have purely out of how touched I was!" Penny exclaimed as she lifted Ruby up into the air with an excited squeal. "You must show me this again one day Friend Ruby!"

"Penny!?" Ruby called out before she coughed and hacked on her own air. "Can't… Breathe…"

"If you can speak, you can breathe Friend Ruby. Hahaha." The ginger-haired girl laughed robotically.

"Ack…" Ruby used all of her strength, which wasn't that much, and pushed out as hard as she could. It was either apparently enough, or Penny decided to stop torturing the poor girl and let her go. Ruby fell on her feet and almost fell over. Would have, if Yang hadn't caught her before she could go teetering over completely. "Penny… what are you doing?"

"I was simply following the audio signals coming from your vocal cords from nearby about two hundred and twenty-seven feet away that way in compass direction North North East," Penny said with a chirpy non-computer like tone. "Also, your red dress is very noticeable. Also again, I was following you."

"Eh!?" Ruby didn't understand any of that, and looks for assistance to her teammates gave her nothing. But just then, as she looked Penny up and down, she got an idea. "Wait, Penny, have you seen-"

"Blake?" Penny finished for her, the smile never leaving her face. "No, I have not. Though I did overhear something about her going missing after an internal incident with her team, but I must ask, was Mister Detective Grimm involved?"

"Yes." All present members of Team RWBY said at the same time.

"I thought so." Penny tilted her head to the other side. "Perhaps we can request for Mister Grimm to assist us, since even unintentionally, he was the one who started this issue."

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Ruby sheepishly said as she leaned back and forth on her heels.

"Why do you think so?" Penny asked, confused. "Mister Detective Grimm _is_ a Detective after all, and a fully qualified Huntsman. Logically, he would be the best choice in Vale to go too. Considering his expertise."

"I don't want to rely on Diam for every little problem that we have," Weiss said, speaking up for the first time since Penny got there. "While I am sure he can solve it himself, I will not allow ourselves to rely on him when we can just as easily fix this ourselves."

"Agreed," Yang said with a grin. "Sure, Diam's a pretty good alternative, but unless she starts a White Fang riot or something, we shouldn't have to worry about anything."

Penny looked up into the sky, a distant look growing across her features as she let out a sigh through her nose. "Why, isn't that foreshadowing to something?"

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, nothing." Penny giggled as she waved a hand dismissively toward Weiss and Yang. "Just doing something Mister Detective Grimm does sometimes."

"And that is…?"

"Nothing worthy of your concern." Penny hiccuped. "In any case, I would be happy to help you all look for your missing teammate!"

"I… don't remember any of us asking," Yang said under her breath.

"Okay, cool!" Ruby exclaimed, making the decision for everyone, willing or otherwise. "You remember what she looks like, right? Yellow eyes, wears mostly black."

"Wears a bow hiding feline ears, likes fish, has a picture of a strange man drawn into her notebook that she pretends to do work in." Penny's list went on and on with the things that she has been able to commit to memory. Such as her bust size, pants size, _butt_ size and all. Even with how much she loves-

"O-okay, that's enough!" Ruby cut her off before she could continue. "Gosh Penny, you must have a really good memory."

"I have exactly two thousand and fifty-four terabytes of available space within my mind," Penny explained with a thumbs up. "Most of it is empty space."

"Huh," Yang made a sound to show that she was impressed, despite not entirely knowing what Penny meant. "Well, as much as I'd love to continue lounging about here, we should keep up the search for Blake. She isn't going to find herself after all."

"That is, as they say, some deep shit bro." Penny gave Yang the peace sign and stuck out her tongue goofily.

"Right." Yang continued. "So let's go, I don't think we've checked the harbor side of Vale yet, maybe she's that way?"

An explosion went off in the far distance. Lighting up the sky with orange flames momentarily.

"I think I know where your missing teammate is," Penny said.

"Yeah… me too." Ruby added. "Let's go, team! We have a Blake to save!"

The girls ran off toward the docks while Penny lagged behind but kept pace. She hasn't been up against a real person before, only those other mindless androids that Mister Ironwood kept putting her up against calling it training. This was going to be sensational! But… one of her protocols dictates that in a state of emergency, which the docks is currently in, a professional should always be called.

And so, she scrolled down her mental list of contacts until she found _Daddy_GrimmX69X420._ The number of the one and only.

* * *

"No…" Diam groaned as he held a pillow over his face and ears as his scroll blared and screamed at him. "Stop it, I am supposed to be sleeping." He complained.

The scroll screamed its reply.

" _Ma Ya Hii~ Ma Ya Hoo~ Ma Ya ha~ Ma Ya haha~!"_

It was enough to drive a man crazy, listening to a song like that for almost an hour straight while you tried to go to sleep did something _malicious_. Diam heavily considered destroying the scroll in its entirety and then murdering whoever was mentally unstable enough to dare to think of writing a song like this. But, he was a God, and he would not let the music of a _mortal_ drive him to another mass genocide. It was like his brother said, it might be even worse the third time around, and if it got worse the third time around…

No more Remnant, even Liam would have the understand.

Other than that he really didn't want to wait another few thousand years for humanity to get to the point where they are now. So Remnant got to live, for now.

That train of thought was almost able to get his human body to fall asleep, and would have been able to get the job done if it weren't for the fact that whoever was calling him was somehow able to answer the call for him.

" _Uh, Mister Grimm? Are you there?"_ Penny's strange girl's voice sounded out from the scroll.

Diam sighed and rolled over to try and shut off the scroll, but his hand missed by a foot.

" _Mister Grimm, I know you are there. Me and my new friends that I told you about before are currently in need of immediate reinforcements. State of emergency has been authorized, and you are the closest active Huntsman available."_

"I'm not here strange girl," Diam said in a ghostly voice as his hand finally found purchase and caught the scroll. "It is one in the morning and I am currently busy trying to fall asleep like any normal _Ningen_ would. Please call back at a later date, preferably never."

" _But Detective-"_

"No, no, don't cry." Diam yawned as he raised the scroll over his face. "There is no need to… to… What is happening?" He asked as he noticed great plumes of fire and explosions in the background, and at that he has noticed that Penny wasn't holding a scroll at all. It was more like he was literally seeing through her eyes.

" _Currently at the Northeastern Valean harbor. It is supposed to be closed at the moment."_ Penny replied. " _Though, it seems it is currently undergoing a White Fang terrorist raid."_

"Uh-huh…" Diam sighed, sitting up from his bean bag bed. "Are you alone?"

" _Negative. Team RWBY of Beacon is with me at this moment."_ Penny reported.

" _Holy shit that guy is on fire!"_ A voice in the background shouted.

" _Yang, pay attention! There's a Bullhead aiming at-"_

" _AGH!"_ Sounds of a minigun going off for a straight four seconds were heard.

" _I've got her!"_ Weiss exclaimed soon after.

Diam shut his eyes and banged his head against the ceiling with his horns, which was conveniently low to the ground enough for him. Kids. Damn kids. Damn Huntsman's license and- "Oh Gods!" Diam cursed loudly. "Today is the day, isn't it!?"

" _Affirmative."_ Penny nodded her head. " _I have been holding back for your arrival, since I know you prefer to make your grand entrances."_

"Why thank you strange girl." Diam snapped his fingers and summoned up his clothing on his body. "Just hold still and make sure no one dies, and if they do die, make sure to bring me their body so that I may… consider bringing them back to life." He was about to think of a way to not say it in the way that he did, but time was scarce and apparently there were airships attacking seventeen-year-old girls, with one of them being even younger than that.

" _Great news allies!"_ Penny shouted out to the rest of Team RWBY. " _Mister Grimm is on the way!"_

" _Kill them before he gets here!"_ One of the White Fang grunts announced.

" _Oops! Time to go now, they're shooting at us again. Bye Mister Detective Grimm! I hope to see you seen! Preferably before I will be in need of repairs!"_ Penny exclaimed as she shut off the scroll call.

Diam chuckled and straightened up his tie. Ah, kids. They were spiteful little demons, and not _those_ kinds of demons, but some of them were real gems. Penny wasn't one of them, sadly. She was still a little on the strange side.

"Well, that'll be another story to rant about to the Specialist," Diam said as he raised his hand to snap his fingers.

Before he could, he got another scroll call, this one from the little heiress herself. This time, he answered it quickly.

"Hello there, G.O.D speaking," Diam said through the scroll after answering the call.

" _Help!"_ Weiss screamed into the scroll, and immediately hang up straight after.

"Well then," Diam dropped the scroll to the ground, and brought his hand to snap his fingers once again. "As you wish."

* * *

Roman peeked at his watch, a watch that he stole fair and square, as the battle for the docks raged on near him. He was currently using the unconscious silly blonde little monkey boy as a chair, while the catgirl with the yellow eyes glared at him like she wanted to chop him up and eat his liver. That was the consequence of beating them down, he supposed. But to be fair, they shouldn't have tried to do battle against a man who has been able to dodge and fight off the law and Huntsman alike. Actual Huntsman as well, not these discount girls that are doing their best to _not_ take any lives.

"Admirable, sure. But you do know that if you really wanted to, you could have probably killed these animals and _together_ they could have brought me down." Roman monologues with a chuckle. "But _no_ , it's all about 'protecting lives' and being 'the opposite of evil'. Bullshit I say, I happen to know a guy who really knows what he's doing, except for tonight anyway." He sighed. "Should have known he would have forgotten. I'd think he betrayed me, but that guy doesn't strike me as the kind of man to go back on his word. Even if he is a Huntsman."

"Mmph!" Blake growled through her gag, which has been forcing her to salivate with how deep it was in her mouth.

"What was that?" Roman taunted, turning to the tied up faunus. "You want to hear more of my backstory and the friends that I may or may not have?"

Blake shook her head with that same intense glare. She wanted to say something, clearly, but she was talking her head off just a few minutes ago, and her voice really started to get annoying. Roman was able to deal with a lot, but a tied up faunus screaming about 'This is not the White Fang way!' and 'Why would you work with this human scum!?'. It was enough to make him crack up when he thought about how much bigger this is than the White Fang working with humans. So much bigger, that the little pussy-cat here would probably pass out from the shock of knowing what he knows.

"That's a shame." Roman faked depression. "Too bad then, because this was the only chance I was going to offer you." An explosion shook the area they all resided in. "Holy shit guys, how long does it take to fight off a few teenage girls in over their heads!?" He shouted out. "Are you animals terrorists or not!?"

He stopped his barrage of insults as a bright sphere of purple light formed in the empty space between the Beacon students hiding behind concrete blocks for cover and the White Fang hidden throughout the small field of storage containers. All firearms stopped shooting, even the ones on the stolen Bullheads as the sphere contorted and twisted. The White Fang proved themselves like animals drawn to alight as the sphere grew darker and lighter in certain areas before it burst and revealed the one who caused such an anomaly. His suit shone a vibrant purple as it whipped around in the fast winds. Diam Grimm stood between the White Fang and the Beacon students with that cocky smile of his. Roman was both happy and concerned with his arrival, it meant two things. That plans were actually going well, and now he and all the White Fang here were probably going to get their asses kicked. But, as long as he held up his side of their little agreement, he should be able to get away with just a few bruises to his name.

"Ah, the guest of honor has finally arrived!" Roman cheered as he lifted up the unconscious monkey faunus and held him by his neck to act as a human shield. Blake screamed her protests through her gag.

"Mister Grimm! You really came!" Ruby cheered from behind him, peeking her head over her cover to see the purple man with his hands in his pockets taking a lazy stance against the White Fang.

"Mentor!" Weiss added.

"Hah… never thought I'd be happy to see that guy." Yang said with a wince as she favored her injured arm where it was caught by a barrage of bullets. "Everything okay Penny?"

"Affirmative," Penny said, sitting cross-legged beside her. "Mister Detective Grimm will take care of everything else."

"You are quite correct!" Diam spoke over all of them as he took his hands out of his pockets and extended them out to his sides as if he was presenting himself. He'd left his suit jacket unbuttoned so that it could accentuate his arrival as it flapped in the wind around him. All part of his master plan, of course. "I am here, and _I_ will halt this reckless attack. I mean really, if you really wanted to stay unnoticed, you shouldn't have brought literal terrorists with you."

"I know right!" Roman sighed out of relief. Finally, someone agreed with him. "I kept telling these idiots to keep things quiet, just bring one or two Bullheads, but _nooo_ , they _insisted_ on bringing four."

"Four?" Diam raised an eyebrow as he looked around the aerial space of the docks. Seeing only two Bullheads to their name.

"Other two got blown up." Roman shrugged. "That weird ginger girl just came up, shot one of them down with some weird laser beam, and then just sat down behind cover. Little red over there sniped the pilot on the shoulder of the second one."

"Energy reserves nearing below minimal levels; Entering low power mode," Penny added.

"She _is_ weird, isn't she?" Diam chuckled. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat Mister Torchwick, but I am a Huntsman and you are the criminal mastermind, I am afraid it is simply impossible for us to form any kind of relationship."

"Awe, and here I was just thinking of letting you all go without a pinch," Roman said with a chuckle of his own.

"I suggest that you let go of the monkey boy and the Neko girl before your idiot friends do anything stupid," Diam said with glowing eyes, the White Fang members all tensed and aimed all of their weapons at him.

"Yeah, sadly I am going to have to say no to that." Roman's tone took for the dark as he tapped his cane against Blake's forehead, prepared to blow her brains out at a moment's notice. "You know the drill guys! He's in our way, and you all know the _boss_ isn't exactly fond of failure. Oh, and by the way, isn't this one of the detective people that keep causing trouble for you guys?"

Every gun on hand at that moment save for Team RWBY and their plus one aimed toward Diam.

"Oh dear," Diam faked concern and snickered to himself mentally. Already knowing what he was going to do about this. "By any chance are you trying to make me a new hole for me to play with?"

"Diam, get to cover!" Weiss shouted at him, trying to go and 'rescue' him but being held back by her partner. Good little silver-eyed girl.

"Please, heiress." Diam looked back at her with a smug grin as his purple aura exploded from his body in the shape of his draconic form. "I wouldn't fall to such paltry weaponry…"

"Blow him into next week!" One of the terrorists shouted.

Despite his words of encouragement, Weiss still begged for him to get behind cover, and she tried to use her semblance to create an ice glyph that would act as cover for him. It was much too late however, the moment Diam raised his hands and directed them toward the White Fang, they all opened fire on him. Even the Bullheads fired missiles and their miniguns at him. Dust was kicked up and smoked littered the entire area as the purple man was barraged with bullets, explosions, and dust poisoning. Even Roman started to get a little worried for his more acceptable boss as the barrage went on for almost a full minute. Eventually, the White Fang had to reload, and slowly the dust cloud started to float away.

"At this rate…" Only to reveal Diam Grimm, standing before them completely unscathed with that same smug grin on his face as before. Surrounding him were bullets, missiles, captured explosions, and grenades, and only a scarce few ever making contact with the ground. His body was completely healthy, and the White Fang panicked when all of their missiles and bullets and other weapons were directed toward them. Blake watched with wide shocked eyes, having never seen anything like this before. Even Roman in his shock dropped the monkey faunus. "You'll be blowing me in about a few minutes," Diam said as he prepared to flick his wrist forward.

"Wait!" A voice screamed at him before he could go through with his retaliation. Diam looked over his shoulder to see the silver-eyed girl cupping her hands over his mouth, raising an eyebrow, he decided to humor her.

"What is it… er… Robbie?"

"Ruby," Ruby corrected. "But don't throw it back! You'll kill them all if you do, including my teammate and her friend!" She pointed out as she pointed a finger toward the still shocked Blake and the just now stirring blonde monkey faunus. "They've been beaten anyway, they're not even fighting back anymore."

"Tch," Diam shook his head. Damn humans and their morals. One second they're trying to kill each other, and the next they are protecting each other. He would have thought that the girl would want some kind of revenge. But after looking back toward the girls a second time, he caught the eyes of the heiress, and that blonde girl from his club before Beacon's semester started. They all had pleading looks in their eyes that all screamed ' _Please stop!'_ at him. They would never forgive him if he did the same thing here that he did at the warehouse back in Atlas on his first mission with the Specialist. It wasn't the same. Looking forward to the would-be dead men, he saw the fear in their eyes, sensed it, _tasted it_ , it was a palpable feeling that had his darker side yearning for the taste of grief and terror.

"Fair enough," Diam said instead as he allowed all the bullets and missiles to fall to the ground harmlessly, and for the explosions to harmless detonate in the air above him. "You get to live just a little longer. But that doesn't mean I don't want to play a little _game_." His eyes shone, and he laughed when the terror instilled into the hearts of the terrorists didn't lessen any bit at all. "Let's see how many of you can get away before I knock you out! Doesn't that sound like fun? It does to me."

"Yeah, how about a few seconds head start?" Roman asked, forgetting Sun and Blake and preparing to make a run for it to one of the still functional Bullheads.

Roman's eyes widened, and what he saw next went on as if it were in slow motion. Diam wasn't looking at him anymore, and was instead holding back a ball of flame from burning his body. He had a very stone-cold look to his face as he caught the fireball, and crushed it in his hand. Condensing the explosion entirely.

"I see you have finally decided to show yourself," Diam said as his smile slowly curved back up his lips. "Cinder Fall, I presume?"

She revealed herself in a shroud of fire, the accents to her red dress glowing a bright yellow-orange as she appeared to glow in the darkness. The woman stood on top of one of the nearby storage containers with one of her hands still smoking after sending off a flame attack like that. Cinder locked eyes with Diam Grimm, and tilted her head in interest.

"Interesting, I see the rumors about you are not ill-deserved." She said as she hovered down to the ground, her red dress flowing around her as she started making her way in front of the purple dressed man, who kept an amused eye on her the entire time.

"Of course not. I am never one to leave a woman unsatisfied." Diam said with a wink, staring into the other woman's eyes. "Desire happens to be one of my most… tasteful qualities."

"So I've heard," Cinder smirked seductively at the man. "I feel as though you and I would get along quite nicely, what do you say to the offer of joining my side? I happen to _desire_ something very delicious, and enlightening. Having you by my side would make things so much easier."

Diam narrowed his eyes at the woman. His smile disappeared as he realized that his manipulation powers also weren't working on her. He sensed a great deal amount of magic within her soul as well, along with a deep sense of corrupted darkness mixed with light. But the most concerning thing about this woman was that she seemed to sense the magic he holds within his body as well, or at least the amount he allows his human body to have.

"Sorry, but I am going to have to say now. I am already taken by a certain Specialist, I'm afraid." Diam said as his smirk returned. "But I'd be _more_ than willing to take you to go meet a friend of mine whom I _know_ is single. He's black, but I would think you could handle it."

"Charming offer," Cinder said as she took a stance in front of him. "But I will have to respectfully decline. Roman, darling. Please take this opportunity to leave, you and I will be needing to have a talk after this is over."

"R-right…" Roman said as he started to run away without a second thought. He had a feeling he would have to answer to more than just Cinder after this night was over.

"That's her…" Ruby said as she took looked through the scope on Crescent Rose. "That's the woman I saw on the Bullhead when I first met the headmaster… she was able to fight back Miss Goodwitch so easily."

"I say we let the strong guy handle her," Yang said as she readied Ember Celica once more, her aura was recovered enough for her to only have to worry about ammo at this point. "Let's go get Blake and that other guy, we have to get them out of here. If he uses the same power he used against me, we're going to want to get away from here, and fast."

Weiss was the only one left as the rest of her friends ran around the soon to be battlefield. That woman in the red dress had a massive aura to her, even though she could sense that. But Diam had an ocean of power that she has never seen a truly tapped into. At the very least, they were equals, but even then, she knew what was about to happen here more than anyone.

"Win, mentor!" The heiress yelled at the detective as she ran to join her friends. "We're relying on you!"

"Hm," Diam snorted, allowing more of his aura to show as Cinder gained a flaming look to her eye. Quite literally in fact. "This should be interesting, you're one of those women Ozma told me about, aren't you?" Cinder widened her eyes, but quickly narrowed them and refused to answer him. "Very interesting indeed… well."

He mocked her by making his own eyes flame purple the same way her maiden eyes were. Cinder looked shocked for the first time since she met him, and grit her teeth as she strengthened her stance.

"A male maiden? That's impossible, who are you really?" Cinder asked him.

"Who am I?" Diam started walking toward her. "Why, I am the harbinger of darkness, the slayer of demons, and the partner to a very interesting and irritating woman. But most of all… I am Diam Grimm. Otherwise known as…"

His pupils shifted into thing vertical slits, similar to that of a demon.

"God."

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Hehe, I just know you guys are pissed at me for this already. I can see the reviews now. As I promised, the demons aren't the main focus of this story, though it is something that will have to be handled soon.**

 **I am sorry this came a lot later than I originally intended, I ended up getting really sick and spent most of the morning throwing up out of both ends, and then going to school anyway because college. I don't want to use up one of my four allowed absences so soon.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go again guys, another chapter down into the history of books. Now, in preparation for this chapter, I have watched plenty of Lucifer funny moments montages as well as divine battle scenes from movies, TV shows, anime, etc. So this should be a pretty fun chapter for me to write. Also, you can thank my beta CrowSkull for pretty much saving this story from a string of plots that would have taken away the comedic aspect of this story. I thanked him as well, this shall be fun, and now I shall show you what I mean.**

 **EDIT: December 2019- Due to a Poll that arc of the demons has been retconned. So if you see any mention of Abbadon, demons, and other dark magical presence, please ignore it. I am sorry for not re-writing this chapter like I promised too. Too many things have been going on in my life that has prevented me from properly rewriting this chapter. However, in chapter 24 or 23 there is a public plan that I had in backup just in case something like this happened. Keep a lookout for the lower AN and make sure to read it so you can find out what REALLY happened this chapter.**

 **Again, I am sorry. This chapter as it is now shall remain as a non-cannon alternate version of events. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 20-** _ **This Is Power**_

* * *

"That's impossible!" Cinder screamed at the overwhelmingly powerful man before her, one of her eyes set ablaze in an ending fire. Her once calm and calculating demeanor was replaced with an instant sense of dread and desperation. The God across from her smiled, not saying anything as he continued to slowly walk toward her. His footsteps seemingly much louder than even the sounds of combat and explosions around them. "The Gods can only return when the four relics are brought together, that is the rules that _they_ set up themselves."

"Actually, that was my brother who set those rules in place." Diam pointed out, his smile never leaving his face. He was just about twenty feet away from her now, where previously it was closer to fifty. "And if you know the God of Darkness, then rule-breaking is something that is in the job resume I'm afraid. Besides, that rule is all but muck now. As is these _relics_ that Ozma has foolishly hidden away. Without a purpose."

"If you are trying to make me believe that you are truly the God of Darkness, then you will die a fool as well." Cinder proclaimed with a desperate and manic smirk. "Just as Ozpin has for the millennia his soul has persisted to live."

"Well, if you are going to be like _that_ ," Diam stopped just ten feet away from her, his still flaming eyes bearing into hers. "Then I suppose I'll have to prove it to you, don't I? It should be fun, no mortal has ever believed me so far. Would you like to pop that cherry for me?"

"Hmph, I would sooner believe in you being the first male maiden." Cinder became much more calm and collected as she prepared for combat. She has never heard of a male maiden before, and the questions that she and her associates have asked their Queen, a male maiden would be an impossibility. But in this case, it seems that a male maiden was an improbability. She didn't know how he managed it, but it wasn't like it was impossible to steal the powers of any maiden, she had done so herself a long time ago.

Also back then she didn't have the powers that she does now, despite being half her full potential strength, she was still the Fall Maiden. If she could take down a maiden before with the help of two teenagers, then she could take down another by herself at her strongest. In the worst case, she could get away. She still had _that_ weapon in her disposal that she could use to distract this Diam Grimm.

"Are you done planning on some way to defeat me?" Diam asked with a yawn. "Yes? I certainly hope so. Hey, I'll even give you a handicap since you are so outclassed." Cinder watched as the 'male maiden' before he drew out a scroll, and activated a voice command. "Hey, strange artificial intelligence within my scroll,"

 _Ding!_

Cinder's eyes narrowed into a death glare.

"Start a timer for… two minutes? Yes, two minutes."

" _Got that, two minutes, counting down now."_ The A.I reported back as a timer started ticking down.

 _Dong!_

"Heh," Diam chuckled as he stuffed the scroll back into his pocket, looking back to Cinder with a very large shit-eating grin. "You have two minutes to do whatever you want to me, but I must warn you, I am not easily finished off." He winked at her and shot a finger gun in her direction, with his other hand giving her the peace sign.

"You _dare_ have the nerve to mock me!?" Cinder screamed as she dashed in a blast of fire and blades. Diam even spread his arms wide to his side, his smile still never leaving his face even as Cinder tried to stab one of her swords directly through his solar plexus. He let himself be pushed back for what felt like hundreds of feet until his back slammed up against the side of a building. When the dust cloud that formed dispersed, Cinder looked down to see that her sword was stopped by the sheer amount of dense aura. She looked back up to see a smirk and purple flaming eyes looking down at her.

She growled and grabbed the man by his collar, "Oh my, whatever shall I do?" Diam sarcastically remarked as his back slammed against the ground. Cinder then kicked him across the face, a blow that would have snapped the necks of any other man or woman that would have dared to go against her. "Ow," Diam said unenthusiastically as he slowly climbed back up to his feet. Cinder looked at him with wide eyes, and then screamed in rage as he gave her the 'Come' gesture, like everything that she has done to him so far has done nothing.

Diam shut his eyes and let the woman do what she wanted, just like he did for the strange women with strange fetishes. He remembered when one of them wanted to pour wax on his scrotum, and he endured it better than any other man she came across. He laughed at the memory as he felt a wave of heat washed over his entire body, and then kept laughing as his memory joggled to when the little heiress very nearly caught him in the act.

Cinder groaned and grabbed the man by his chin, and then glared at the dense aura that protected his body from any actual harm. She squeezed anyway, and as she squeezed she heated up her hand to feel like the surface of the sun. No one should have been able to withstand that, aura would literally melt if she was touching it with her powers going wild like this. Yet Diam Grimm smiled at her the entire time, mocking her with this flaming eyes of his. She has never seen aura this dense before, this _thick_ , there was just no other way to describe it. It was like his aura was made of tungsten, which has the highest melting point of all the known metals in the world. Which would make her powers of flame all the more useless.

Was he the Winter Maiden? Possibly, from what Salem has told her, the Winter and Fall Maiden had opposite powers. It was possible that if he had the powers of winter, now the amount of heat would be able to hurt him, depending on just how could he could get. But it also worked the other way around. Infinite cold could not damage infinite heat, just how it worked the other way around.

But, that didn't mean that physical attacks wouldn't do anything. The human body was still the human body, and despite him being a faunus, he still had the same organs that everyone else did.

"Nyah~" Diam moaned annoyingly when she tried choking him harder. "Oh dear, keep doing that and you might bring me to a climax!"

"Silence!" Cinder creamed as she tried to stab him in the side with her sword.

Her eyes widened when her sword _shattered_ into a hundred little pieces and fell to the ground as shards of glass. Then she felt a lance of pain in the wrist that was helping hold Diam Grimm up in the air. Cinder looked up to see that there was a hand wrapped around the wrist, a hand that belonged to Diam Grimm.

She didn't even hear the alarm going off in his pocket.

"Time's up." Diam looked cruelty at her as he _wrenched_ her hand off of his neck, yet did not fall to the ground. He simply hovered over her, towering over her with his towering height. His eyes were still flaming, yet now there was a different sense to them. Cinder never got a clear look into his eyes before, but now…

She felt fear force itself into her heart as she saw the slits that should be round pupils. Those slits then turned red as what she previously thought to be a man smiled at her. Those weren't the eyes of a man, she thought to herself. Those were the eyes of a Grimm, or in other words, like he told her from the beginning. God.

"Now you get it," Diam spoke to her in a dark voice as the pressure around her wrist tightened and tightened until something _popped_. "Yes… I can see it in your eyes." He forced her to look up at him in her screams of pain, and leaned down to get a better look of her eyes. The flames coming from one of them tickled his skin, but did little in terms of damage. "You've realized your mistake now, have you? Of course you have. Let me tell you one thing girl, the God of Darkness does _not_ follow rules. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Including this."

"Agh!" Cinder screamed as she fell to her knees, feeling her power drained from her very soul. She couldn't even bring forth her aura to protect herself, and barely had the stamina to move much less to defend herself against this being.

"And this," Diam tilted his head as he looked at her.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Cinder's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she felt more power enter her body than she has ever felt before. It was incredible, this was more powerful than all of the four maidens combined. It was almost enough to drive her mad, but the sensation went away as nearly all of it was taken away from her, leaving her at a similar level of power she was at before.

"I can take away your power, I can add more to it, or I could do nothing to it at all. That is magic. The magic that _I_ bestowed onto this shitstain of a world thousands of years ago." He glared at her as he let go of her hand. Cinder fell down to her knees and then slumped down to her side, utterly exhausted. "And if you think that I can be defeated by a source of power _I_ created, then _you_ will die a fool."

Cinder cried out in pain as she felt a foot stomp onto her head, grinding it into the concrete ground and thrashed around like a wild animal trying to push the foot off of her skull. Diam released the pressure and she let out a trembling sigh of relief, only for it to be replaced by a grunt of pain as she felt a foot slam itself into her belly. She flew across the docks and into one of the storage containers, rupturing it. Dust particles of all kinds fell to the ground around her, and as desperate as she was to use her semblance and turn it into a weapon. She could barely feel her hands as she tried to move.

She managed to push herself up to her hands and knees, and turn her neck so that she could see the one who might just be the one to finally end her life. Cinder never felt more afraid in her life.

The man's- no, _God's_ eyes were now red, like a demon. His horns were longer, and glowing purple. His fists were clenched, and he was the very image of divinity as his aura flowed around him so sporadically that it started to take form. Her eyes wandered upwards, and watched as the aura surrounding Diam Grimm took form of a draconic creature with wings that spanned out with a length even longer than the storage containers itself, and grew further still.

On top of that, her heart dropped when she saw the fist of magical energy churn up around both of his arms. He was going to kill her, there was no doubt about it.

"You know," The God before her started boredly. "I thought you were going to be much stronger, and smarter for one part. Why face me in the open like this? It was only ever going to lead to one end." One of his hands were raised up, and his fingers curled into what appeared to be a snapping gesture. "Consider me utterly disappointed. After you die here, your White Fang is next. After that, I'll go on to enjoy the rest of my vacation until I get bored of this world and leave. Heh, fancy that. The God of Darkness saving the world. Talk about irony."

"W-wait!" Cinder pleaded with him. Holding out a hand that suggested that she was asking for mercy. Diam raised an eyebrow, it has been a long time since a mortal prostrated toward him, and yet here another woman was, seemingly worshipping him as she lowered herself onto all fours. Bowing her head toward him. "I did not believe you before, but with what you've displayed just then, I fully believe in you… God of Darkness."

"Ah…" Diam had to suppress a quiver, and was thankful that Cinder was unable to see the way that his skin gained goosebumps. "Finally, someone believes me. Well, you would be the second mortal in eternity to ever bow down to me in worship. Trying to butter me up are you?"

"That power you forced into me earlier," Cinder started slowly. "I have to feel it again, that sense of control, of the very meaning of divine intervention itself. My one true desire in this world is power, bestow onto me a mere fraction of yours and I shall be your most devoted worshipper."

"Tssss," Diam snickered and shook his head. He would admit that he considered saying yes for a moment there, and might have, if there weren't many eyes trained on him at that time. Especially the light blue ones of the heiress who was not too far away, as well as the green eyes of the strange ginger girl. "You know, you nearly got me with that." He admitted to Cinder directly, crouching down to meet her level. "And between you and me, I did want to do it for a moment there, accept your worship, but alas, that wouldn't bode well with my vacation plans."

"Let me explain, my dear Cinder. The last time I accepted a plea from a mortal was thousands of years ago, I assume you know the story so I shall save you from _that_ fairy tale. Ah, yes, I can remember it like it was yesterday. My very first worshipper. Salem, begging me for the resurrection of her lover, Ozma. It was an innocent enough request, and as I said earlier the rules of my brother do not apply to me. I granted her request, and you know what happened after that? War, death, famine, the near extinction of all humanity done by my own hand." He snapped his fingers, smirking when nothing happened yet Cinder still darted her eyes toward his hands anyway. "All it took was a snap, and an eternity of work came undone. All thanks to my foolishness and a desperate mortal willing to sacrifice her humanity for a man."

"So, as tempted as I am to accept your worship, I am going to have to say no. Besides," Diam looked straight toward Team RWBY, and thought about his frustrating partner at the same time. "Being human isn't so bad after all, I am willing to give this life more of a... _long term_ experience."

"You are a God," Cinder spat at him, looking up toward the God of Darkness into his eyes. "A God can never coexist with humans. Salem and Ozpin tried once, and all that led to was another series of wars. _You_ and the God of Light tried once, and look at where we are now."

"There are more than a few flaws in that train of thought but let me correct you on the one that I care enough to correct you about," Diam replied. "Salem and Ozma are not Gods and have never been Gods. They are simply the only two mortals with natural-born magic ingrained into their genes. Believe you me Cinder Fall, which I know isn't your real name by the way. The only Gods you have ever met before is me."

Cinder sighed through her nose and growled lightly as she leaned back so that she sat on her knees. Diam raised an eyebrow but did little else, she wasn't a threat to him, a demon was more than a threat than she was, being at half an actual maidens level. He took on a literal army of them before and killed them all in seconds. He only wondered what she was doing, and what the strange white gauntlets she was wearing was going to do.

"I'm afraid that is where you are wrong, God of Darkness," Cinder said as she slipped her fingers into all five of the provided openings within the glove.

Diam was immediately assaulted with senses of demonic power, and instantly he reached down and picked Cinder up by her neck and slammed her back against the storage container. "Where did you get something like this!?" He asked her, his devil eyes burning red as anger became his primary motivator. " _Who_ gave you something like this!? This is power that mortals should never wield _mortal_."

"Yet here I am!" Cinder choked back, smiling despite her pain. "I control my own fate Diam Grimm, the God of Darkness! And you were just foolish enough to fall for what we mortals call a plan B."

His eyes widened when he heard some of the members of the White Fang scream, and their bodies explode, contort, and twist as demons possessed their bodies. Along with them, he could hear the startled gasps of Team RWBY, and even Penny as they watched the people they were fighting transform into hideous grotesque creatures that looked even more terrifying than the Grimm. Despite them being just that.

"I always knew you've returned to Remnant, the very first moment you suddenly appeared walking naked through the streets of Atlas." Cinder smiled a bloody smile at him. "As Salem once found out many years ago, not even the Gods are infallible. You didn't even notice your most powerful demon slip out of the underworld with you. While you've been gorging yourself on carnal pleasures running a _club_ of all things, Abaddon has been working. Working on the second demonic rebellion."

Her eyes flickered red, and the gauntlet she wore tightened around her arm, turning black as a forbidden power was used. Diam narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "Is that so?" He asked her. "What's stopping me from twisting your neck in two then? Or by succumbing you to the deepest depths of the underworld to torture your soul in the worst ways my still loyal subjects know how?"

"Nothing." Cinder replied, still smiling. Cockily this time around. "But waste time killing me, and Abaddon will simply bring me back."

"Then you'll die, again and again, just as Ozma has." Diam countered. "Not much of an argument there."

"Yes, but why waste time killing me when you should save the girls that you have come to care for?" Cinder asked him, Diam widened his eyes slightly. The girls against those demons… besides Weiss, he was certain that unless the silver-eyed one activated her powers now, they would all die. About half a dozen demons were summoned, all lesser ones, but all very lethal in their own right. The girls wouldn't hold out for long.

"How could you possibly know of _my_ inner feelings," Diam growled out through gritted teeth.

"Your secrets aren't so secret Diam Grimm, and time is running out." Cinder smirked at him as he let her fall to the ground on her knees. "Now it is time for you to show me what _you truly desire_."

"Tch," Diam turned his back on the woman, his aura still burning angrily as he made his way to the demons and the heiresses team. As he disappeared into combat, Cinder let herself fall to the side and look up to the destroyed moon. Smiling the entire time.

"What an experience to remember…" She said to herself as a red aura started taking her away. "He certainly _does_ know how to satisfy a woman…"

* * *

"What are these things!?" Yang shouted as she plunged her fist directly into a mass of flesh and bone. The brand new creature of what she assumes to be some kind of Grimm roared in pain, but as she tried to take out her fist which was buried down all the way to the middle of her forearm, she could feel the beast healing itself almost instantly the entire time. "Gah! They're so gross!"

"I don't know," Weiss said as she created a black glyph to trap two of them in place, and simply held them there as Ruby and Penny took shots at them with their respective weapons. "But we have to hold out until my mentor gets here! The last time I saw him, he was dominating in his fight against that woman. Just last a little-"

"Mmph!" Blake grumbled through her gag. The team was never able to undo it and her binds, and the blonde boy beside her just managed to stir awake in time to translate for her.

"Watch out! Above you!" The faunus called out.

Weiss looked up to see another three of the creatures that have suddenly appeared right as they jumped down to try and grab her. With her so deep in concentration, she was much too slow in even beginning to move, and as she was now she was very vulnerable, Ruby was quick enough to use her semblance and start making her way toward her, but even she wouldn't be fast enough. She saw her life flash before her eyes as the creatures inched their way closer to her in what looked like slow motion. She held her breath and waited for death.

"Do not worry, friend Weiss." A robotic voice called to her. "I am combat-ready, and here to protect you."

"W-what?" Weiss fell backward, then felt herself get yanked back by the collar of her dress as Ruby managed to get to her. Once they were at a safe distance, all members of Team RWBY and their plus one being the blonde boy all stared in awe at what they saw.

Penny Polendina, with her arm being snapped on by three of those demons, while the other three clawed at her body. Green aura flashed and it refused to give way, protecting her body.

"Calculations completed, necessary sacrifice required. Releasing aura in left arm-"

"What- Penny no!" Ruby cried out. "You'll bleed out once you lose your arm!"

"Incorrect." Penny corrected with a smile. "I have no blood to lose in the first place."

Ruby stared back with wide confused eyes.

Penny drew her aura away from her left arm, and used her other one to push back the creatures trying to claw their way into her body to tear her apart from the inside. As she did so, her left arm was torn off almost instantly. Revealing not a spurt of blood, but instead green sparks of wires, metal, and technological parts that not even Ruby could understand to look at. With her one remaining arm, Penny used a smaller version of her beam attack and blew away all of the creatures. Then used that propelling force to regroup with her allies.

"Penny…" Yang was at a loss for words, her eyes never straying away from her sparking stump of an arm. "What… are you?"

Penny looked back at them over her shoulder and smiled. Ruby was shocked, as was all of them. But they were alive, which was the most desired outcome. "I am designated as Penny Polendina." She answered. "I am the first synthetic human capable of generating an aura. I would like to explain more, but I am afraid that we have unknown creatures, possibly not Grimm, but who are undeniably dangerous and in need of termination. I will need your help for this task."

"O-of course!" Ruby exclaimed, being the first to accept her. "No matter what, friends never turn on friends."

"Oh~" Penny moaned. "So this is what Diam means when he refers to reaching the climax-"

"Penny focus!"

Penny smiled as Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all took up positions beside or around her. The latter two weren't as accepting as Ruby was, at least right off the bat, and she could see clearly that the revelation of her true origin was still taking time to process in their minds. But was pleased to see that they were willing to put aside that shock and consider her an ally against these new creatures. Humans are interesting creatures, from what Penny has discovered so far about them, they could be rude and selfish, kind and selfless. Mean and antagonistic to friendly and forthcoming. They weren't a perfect species, but then again they did not need to be. They were just good enough to make Penny wish that she was truly human, so that she could display her emotions correctly. Ironically enough, it was a non-human, Diam Grimm, who showed her such things about them.

Though he must have many mental disorders, he was still in her top favorite humans-slash-faunus' mental list. Ruby was second, but she has known Mister Detective Grimm the longest, and so his spot at the top of the list is reserved.

"It is six against one, between the four of us we can take on an average of two each. Since I am injured, however, I would recommend giving me time to charge up an attack that might be able to destroy these creatures." Penny explained.

"Got it! You heard her Team RWBY, protect her at all costs!" Ruby shouted out.

"What is the ETA on Diam coming to help us?" Yang asked as she pushed forward with her sister, taking a defensive position in front of the android.

"He may still be fighting that woman," Weiss pointed out. "She is powerful from what I've seen. But I believe that my mentor is more so, if all else fails, we can count on him to help us."

"Mmph!" Blake mumbled through her gag.

"Oh, Penny before you do that charge green thingy, you should probably go untie Blake."

"I can help too," The blonde monkey faunus said as he stood back up on his feet, red staff weapon in hand and took position beside Weiss. "Not about to let a bunch of girls protect me when I can help them out, I'll follow your lead, this is mostly my fault anyway. I should have warned Blake to _not_ go after the scary terrorists. Name's Sun, by the way, Sun Wukong."

"Welcome to the team then Sun!"

"Guys, those things are coming!"

All further conversation and planning were cut off when two of the demons seemingly had enough with their idling, going around them and to the side, Weiss and their new friend Sun went on to block their path while Ruby and Yang protected the frontal line against the other four demons. The two sisters roared together as they charged forward, entering a melee of flashing aura, splashes of blood, and semblance use. Yang still had some of the power from her semblance from earlier, and was able to use that to her advantage here and push back the monsters with her unyielding strength while her sister zipping around and took potshots whenever she could.

This style of fighting wouldn't keep on for too long however, Sun Wukong was still low on aura and despite doing the best that he could and did enough damage to one monster to kill a dozen Grimm over twice, he was simply too exhausted to keep going forward. He tripped over himself, and Weiss was forced to catch him and create an ice barrier around herself and him, protecting them at the cost of all of their offensive ability. Penny untied Blake like she was told too, but once she did so Blake was able to finally admit that she was out of aura and actually injured. Penny did her best to patch up the bleeding scorch wound on her thigh, but could do little with one arm, and treating the faunus sacrificed time to charge up her beam attack, which wasn't even reliable to completely destroy these creatures.

As the girls fought for their lives, the White Fang and Roman Torchwick all made their escapes via Bullheads, and the police sirens were still too far away to rely on their help. Yang was pinned up against one of the storage containers, holding back a jaw filled with rows of razor-sharp teeth with one of her bare hands as she constantly smashed her other fist against its skull over and over again. She wouldn't last long however, Ruby checked the aura gauges and saw that her sister's aura was inching toward the red and running on fumes, while Weiss' was going down at a downward spiral, Blake was already out of aura, and Penny was crippled. That Sun guy was knocked out as well.

They were going to die unless a miracle came to save them. These… these _demons_ were just so strong! Ruby felt herself get slower as the exhaustion settled in. Beads of sweat made her hair slick to the touch, and her face was a pudgy red due to her body overheating because of the speed she was moving at for extended periods of time. She once more ran possible scenarios in her mind, and once again winced and grew more angry as she realized that they all still lead to death.

All of her new friends… her sister… a random person that she would fail to save, and an android who would most likely be the only one to get out of this alive simply because of her synthetic state. They would all die because they were too weak. Because _she_ was too weak.

She couldn't let that stand, not when she could do something about it. Ruby screamed as she felt pain in the center of her skull, but used that pain to drive her forward. The head of the demon pinning Yang rolled onto the ground as she moved at speeds she didn't know she was capable of, and then slashed off limbs and arms from all around to protect her other friends. Yang fell to the ground and coughed, finally being able to breathe fresh air again, only to look up in shock at her little sister.

Ruby stood before them all, silver eyes shining white as she stared down the demons with murderous intent that none of them thought she was capable of.

Then there was a man in purple standing next to her, catching her when she passed out instantly.

"Well, that was almost the end of a season." Diam Grimm snickered as he slowly and gently let Ruby lie down on the ground. Her eyes scrunched closed and groaning in pain about a pain in her head. "Come grab her, will you?"

"You!" Yang exclaimed, crawling forward to cradle her sister. "Where were you this entire time!?"

"Oh, you know," Diam placed himself between the demons and the girls. "Had a nice conversation, realized that I'd been betrayed from the very start, and now I am actually quite angry. Sorry that it took some **time for me to get here.** " Diam coughed into his hand, his dark and deep voice fading away with each cough. "Sorry about that, it happens when I get **absolutely livid**."

"Y-yeah," Yang trembled as she picked up her sister and started backing away toward the ice shield that Weiss had created. "I get that…" She lost her will to speak as Diam looked back at her over his shoulder. His pupils being in an unusual state scared her into moving faster. Red and in slits. He was the very epitome of anger at that moment, and she did not want to re-enact what happened at the club.

"You've arrived just in time Mister Detective Grimm!" Penny cheered as she thrust a thumbs-up gesture toward him with her one remaining arm. Diam raised both eyebrows in shock at the revelation.

"This explains… everything." He muttered to himself. "And of course I did, you," He pointed toward Blake. "Have been a very bad kitty, now say that you're sorry."

"W-what?" Blake muttered. "I'll apologize to them afterward, just take care of those things already!"

"Why should I?" Diam asked, gesturing toward the demons who were now cowering in fear a dozen feet away from any of them. "They aren't doing anything right now, and besides you've taken away what sleep I was going to get tonight, so say you're sorry."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Fine. Then I suppose I'll go take a nap somewhere," Diam yawned and made to walk away. "Somewhere that is not here, by the way."

"Wait!" Blake called out to him. Diam stopped and laughed mentally as he turned back around to seep desperate yellow eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. Sorry for running away and for you losing sleep." She spat out desperately. "Is that enough?"

"Eh, going to need to work on that verbal foreplay." Diam clapped his hands together as if he was praying. "But at this point, _anything_ will flip that switch."

"Bow chicka bow wow-"

"No!" Diam pointed an accusing finger toward Penny. "Wrong universe, and as long as I exist in this one, you shall not say those accursed words!"

"Now, if you'll please give me some time." He added as he clapped his hands together again, and kept them there in that position before him as he thought to himself. The demons before him tilted their heads in confusion, but after a few seconds, one of them got brave enough to attack.

The moment it did, it exploded into a hundred little fleshy pieces as Diam opened his eyes. With his back turned to the girls, they couldn't see how they were black and red and his pupils in slits, just like a demon. The lesser demons realized their mistake when Diam took his hands apart from each other.

"You see, I've **learned something recently.** " Diam started, slowly his voice became more dark and deep. " **There's no** real point in holding back, is **there**? Not against **you** creatures, at least." The source of power between Diam's hands continued to grow, and ate away at the skin on his hands and burned away his clothing. His purple divine energy replaced the lost flesh, and that divine energy would give him away unless he hid it. In this case, he could hide it.

"You've returned to this planet, against the laws that **I installed**. This makes your lives **forfeit.** " He raised one of his hands. "As punishment, your existence…"

Diam snapped his fingers.

"Shall be **erased**."

The demon screamed out in pain as the purple destructive energy shot out from Diam's aura and hands and attached to their bodies. Diam molded the energy to wrap around all six of them, and no amount of thrashing and screaming would have been able to get them out of that. Diam then crushed his hands together, and after all the demons were lifted up into the air by the very energy that bound them, crushed them as well. Into little piles of dark purple ash.

Diam repaired his clothing and smiled as he looked down at the piles of ash. It required a little pain for his human body to endure, but besides an accelerated heartbeat and the revealed divine energy of his godly state in his hands halfway up his forearms, it didn't take a whole lot.

"That's it?" Yang asked in her shock, Diam turned around and stuck his hands in his pockets, hiding the evidence of what he truly was. "Just like that…? You just one-shotted them."

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "Just as what is required of a demon slayer." His eyes strayed lower to the silver eyed warrior. "Which just might include her in that list one day." He whispered under his breath.

"A demon slayer?" Yang echoed. "Is that what you are?"

Diam clicked his tongue and pretended to be vastly impressed. "Now you're getting it!" He felt something tug on his sleeve, and looked to the side to see Penny looking up at him with those strange pleading eyes of hers.

"Please take me with you when you leave Mister Grimm." Penny practically begged of him. "My existence is supposed to be secret, and the police have just arrived. I can't risk revealing myself."

"I see…" Diam looked at her stump of a robotic arm, still sparking with green electricity. Synthetic humans… so the mortals thought that they could play God now? Creating an android capable of generating a soul, he always thought that there was something up with Penny Polendina, and now he knew what that was. "You still have a soul." He said out loud, smiling. "So I suppose you can still be considered one of my subjects."

Penny smiled beautifully.

"You took that as a compliment, didn't you." Diam sighed as Penny tried to hug him, but only had one arm to do so. He groaned and broke away from her, grabbing on to her one remaining wrist as he made his way toward Weiss and that blonde boy he saw earlier. The blake haired pussy — Ahem, cat faunus would be okay. Her wounds were minimal. But before he took off to escape from the endless questions the officers would ask him, he wanted to check on a certain white-haired girl.

Luckily right as he made it to her she ran out of power, dropping the ice barrier to reveal a very exhausted Weiss practically sprawled over the unconscious blonde boy. Who also happened to be nearly shirtless.

Diam whistled a wolf call. "Well, well, well, my little heiress has grown all the way up I see!"

Weiss realized her position, her face burned red, and she hopped away from the boy as fast as her body would let her. Once she recovered, she looked to Diam with wide eyes. "Mentor-"

"Sh, sh, sh," Diam shushed her. "Not now, I gotta go and hide this little secret real quick." He said as he pulled over Penny as she tried to go hug Ruby for some reason. "But for what it is worth, I am g-"

He made a gagging sound.

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"I am g- eugh. Lord, Glynda I will punish you for this one day." Diam sighed, took a deep breath, and spat out the words he felt like he should say. "I am _glad_ that you are okay."

Weiss felt a warm feeling in her heart, even as Diam teleported away the instant those words left his mouth. She looked toward her team, and then to Sun who had just begun to wake up at that moment. He saved them all, just like she knew he would.

"Thank you, Diam." She whispered as she went to reunite with her team, and then they all started heading toward the arriving police.

* * *

"Wake up!" Diam screamed into a sleeping Ozpin's ear, startling him awake. Ozpin activated a green spherical barrier around himself and reached for his cane, then lunged up into a defensive stance with green aura flashing.

Diam gave him his own version of the ' _You better put that fucking cane down now'_ face as he hauled over a one armed Penny and held her toward Ozpin. "Take care of this, will you?"

"I- what?" Ozpin questioned as Penny was practically thrown into his arms.

"Good morning headmaster of Beacon!" The android cheered.

"Thank you goodbye!" Diam exclaimed as he teleported away again.

"Isn't he such a good man?" Penny asked, now hugging the headmaster as he was dressed in his pajamas.

"That _man_ ," Ozpin stressed the word out as he let down his aura. "Is going to be the death of me one day."

"Can he adopt me?" Penny asked happily. "I wouldn't mind calling him daddy."

Ozpin sighed.

"I'm calling James, just stay here and tell us what happened when he picks up."

* * *

"Diam was able to defeat the demons all on his own," Celeste said as she sat next to the God of Light, who was currently watching over the girls his brother worked to save to make sure no demons were going to appear again.

"He is the God of Darkness." The God of Light corrected. "He has no need for a human name.

"You say that, yet you've given one to yourself as well." Celeste pointed out with a snicker. Liam Grimm grumbled to himself. "You have stopped trying to get him back home, I see."

"I am not stopping my efforts," Liam corrected her again. "Simply putting them on hold. The threat of the demons is one that is more important than my desire for my little brother to return to where he belongs."

"And here you are, protecting the mortals that he has come to care for," Celeste smirked. "You watched and listened from up here the entire time, didn't you? You must know about this demonic rebellion. Why do you think Diam has not simply transported himself to Abbadon and killed him yet?"

The God of Light sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "My brother… is very bored. The demons are nowhere near as powerful as they once were, and while the destroyer demon is on par with some lower tier Gods that we created, he is not to be considered a threat, at least not to us."

"You believe that Diam is going to have fun with this while he can?" Celeste suggested.

"Celeste," Liam turned to face her. "This _is_ my little brother we are talking about. The one who created the Grimm purely just to spite me, and a creation he still _refuses_ to erase to this day because of that fact."

"Fair point." Celeste chuckled. "I must say though, the humans are interesting this time around. I don't find myself wanting to kill any of them, at least not yet.

Liam turned back to the girls, Team RWBY if he remembered correctly. After answering many questions, the one with the silver eyes was currently being interrogated by her sibling and friends about the power she almost used. Poor girl, one of the last of her kind, and with no one how to teach her how to use that power.

Well… there was _someone_ who might be able to teach her, now that he thought about it.

"What are you planning?" Celeste asked, amused with the serious calculating look the man had on his face.

"Oh, you know," Liam smirked. "Just something that may surprise my brother, and to give me a way to pass the time as well."

And he did find that something in Ruby Rose's silver eyes.

* * *

Winter watched the news the following morning about a raid on a Schnee freighter that had just docked at Vale the previous evening. It told a tale about how four girls, a faunus boy, and a powerful Huntsman, who was Diam Grimm himself, because of course it was, who stopped a White Fang attack, and routed out the leader pulling the strings.

"I was out for _one_ day," Winter complained as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. "One day, and you did this. Why have I been cursed with a partner like you."

"To be fair, it wasn't _completely_ my fault."

"Ah!" Winter shrieked as she fell over her bed and over the other side.

Diam snickered, having appeared before her the moment she raised her head. When Winter raised her head over the edge of the bed and glared at him with promised murder.

Just the way he liked it.

* * *

 **And here marks the end of volume 1. I think I did the best here in this chapter to balance out comedy and plot development. Twenty chapters ago, this started off mostly as a crack idea after I was fresh off of binge-watching all of Lucifer in about 1-2 weeks. But this has become so much more now, this is a story that is both fun to write and really makes me think. I look forward to continuing this story. Sadly, I won't be able to write as much because of my job and college. So I ask you to please forgive me as updates become slower and less frequent.**

 **I thank all of you for reading this story, and once again, please let me know what you think in that review section.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go, the beginning of Volume 2 of this story. The first one started off as more or less experimental, but after three quarters of a year of continuing this story, I have found the way I want to write it. Took some time, but we made it this far anyway. If anything I am just sorry that it took this long for this story to even finish volume 1. Then again, there was a point where this story was only being written every two weeks or so.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 21- Awakening of a New Day**

* * *

An experienced man travels through the streets of Vale, humming a soft tune as he ran one of his hands through his purple hair and around his black twisted horns. When he looks around to the city which is blessed to carry the marks left behind by his shoes, he feels more or less bored at what he sees. Buildings, modern age at his best guess. Nothing compared to the massive skyscrapers and floating upper city of Atlas. But he found them swell nonetheless. There was a certain charm in their design that had Diam Grimm keeping an absentminded smile on his face.

The mortals, human and faunus saw him walking on the street weaving his way in between parked cars, and this time around they looked at him not with disgust or fear, but with envy, pride, and gratefulness. The faunus were more of the latter two, and while some of the humans also felt the same way he could sense the racist comments just barely on the tip of their tongues. How human-like.

He winked at one of them as he walked by. For the reason that the youngsters would say, to _flex on the haters_. He was the supposed huntsman, after all, the man who single-handedly thwarted an entire White Fang raid on a Schnee freighter ship and forced Roman Torchwick into retreat. Dear… after the news reached Atlas one such as Jacques Schnee thanked him publicly, and quite reluctantly.

And wasn't that such a thing to irritate the Specialist with?

"What's this?" The man asked as he stumbled across a public use instrument, this instrument is a piano. He crossed his arms and stepped toward the piano. Looking around him, he saw that no one was really paying attention to this instrument. Such a shame, it seemed like he needed to do everything himself. As usual of the esteemed detective. "Well, we can't have you never losing your flower to another man, now can we?"

He sat down on the piano bench and cracked his knuckles, ignoring the loud commotion as he tested out each key and their acquired tune. Even when some holes made themselves comfortable in the walls around him. Diam was never one to back down from a challenge.

"I'll be the one to pop this cherry, it'll be an _unforgettable_ experience."

In one fluid motion, he dragged his fingers across the piano.

" _Red like Rose's-_ Whoops." Diam coughed and rearranged himself. "Not supposed to know that one yet. Let's see…" A new idea popped up in his mind. "Ah-ha! That one's perfect."

The piano hummed loudly as eight of his ten fingers slammed down on the keys at the same time. He started playing a slow yet intense rhythm, a new song he felt like developing. After becoming a master of the piano all the songs that were already written were boring to him. One look at the page, and he would know exactly what to play. Humans were predictable like that. All about sadness, the past, and some rare moments of comedy.

At least one of those genres he was adept in.

" _Hooo~ What have you been doing since I've been away~"_ Diam sang, looking into a nonexisting camera and smiling to an audience that wasn't really there.

" _All these days and all these weeks and here I thought you bae~"_

 _Diam!_ A distant voice seemed to sing along.

" _Well, don't feel good and don't feel bad because I know when I'm around you will know it's time to behave~"_

 _Diam!_ The voice sang louder in the background.

" _It's all right!"_ Diam turned his head up to the skies and sang to the heavens themselves. He could imagine all the souls trapped up there rooting for him, the God of Darkness. Such irony. Such amazing irony. " _I'm here tonight to take back what is mine!"_

He felt a bullet bounce off his skull, but other then the irritation he felt nothing but the desire to keep moving forward. Slightly off rhythm, he was quick to recover and return to the little world he calls music.

" _For your patience, I will show you something new~, and hopefully you will know what to do~"_ Diam's purple eyes stared directly into the glass before him, watching his own smirk grow into a wide grin as he saw a masked man take aim at him, just as the police officers aimed their weapons at him. The Specialist was there as well, running right for him. He wondered if she was just excited to sing with him as he was to finish his short song.

" _And of course, you know that I'm talkin' right to you~"_ Diam winked at the reflection, singing that last verse in a darker tone as he felt the Specialist crash into his side right as a hail of bullets tore apart the piano that was sorely left behind. He allowed himself to be tackled to the ground and behind a cop car. It seemed like his partner in crime-fighting _was_ excited, but not in the way he would have desired.

"What the hell were you doing!?" The Specialist asked him, sprawled over his body with her hands planted beside his head. Diam feigned a blush and looked back to her bashfully.

"Oh Specialist, is this the part where you finally tear off my clothing and ravage my body?" He giggled when he saw a white eyebrow twitch. "I must say, I did not expect you to be so… _penetrating_ with your eyes. Shall I be concerned for my member's well being?"

Winter promptly rolled off of him.

"Yes, you're right. It is still too soon." Diam added as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"You were playing the piano in the middle of a gunfight!" She scolded, ignoring his previous words entirely. "What were you thinking?"

"Wait," Diam looked confused. "We're in a gunfight?"

Winter gawked at him. "Of course we are!" A barrage of bullets slammed into the car they were using as cover. Or more correctly, Winter was using as cover. "And it's _your_ fault we're in this situation."

"It is?" Diam asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"I _know_ you recall what you did."

"Do I…?"

* * *

 _Five Minutes earlier..._

"Diam, remember, we are here to _not_ draw attention to ourselves." The Specialist from the past told him as they walked into a known White Fang hub. Which was a faunus only bar from the outside. "Do not, and I feel the need to repeat myself, Do. Not. announce our presence the moment we walk in there." Winter fixed the fake purple cat ears atop her head, another grand idea that came from her eccentric partner. She sighed as she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh please, Specialist," Diam flipped his hair behind one ear and adopted a charming look. "Since when am I ever anything but careful?"

"I can name the amount of times you were anything but on four hands, and those are just counting the times I was there to see it," Winter said. "But… you are my partner, and you saved my sister and her team last week, I will trust you to behave just this once."

Diam's eyes narrowed at her flirtatiously.

"I am already regretting this…" Winter said as she opened the door to the bar, a bell at the top rang as they entered. "We're looking for-"

"Hello terrorists, drug dealers and criminals!" Diam exclaimed the moment he entered the bar after her. "Which one of you knows where Cinder Fall is hiding?"

Winter palmed her face as she heard all kinds of weapons being drawn and aimed at them. To make things worse, her fake cat ears fell off at the worst possible time.

* * *

Diam did remember exactly what he did, but the Specialist would never know that. Her indignant glares were much to satisfying to sacrifice them to a faux apology. After that little temper tantrum with the terrorists inside the bar across the street from them, he and the Specialist had to split up in order to _not_ get shot at. Since the Specialist was fresh out of Beacon's infirmary, she was barred from close quarters combat unless absolutely necessary. And Diam… got distracted. Hey, it wasn't his fault, as he was walking down the street he felt nostalgic. Just think about it, he was now wearing clothes on the regular! Hah, he will never forget his first day back on Remnant. He could still feel his balls hanging around in the brisk cold Atlas breeze.

Now that he thought about the immediate past five minutes, he realized that the civilians that were looking at him with pride, envy, and gratefulness was because they were terrified of being killed. He did wonder why some of them were in a fetal position hiding behind a tree. Well, at least they were still alive. It would have been bad for his reputation if they were in fact deceased.

"Are you listening to me?" The Specialist's voice caught Diam's attention once more.

"Of course I am!" Diam claimed.

"Oh really, then what did I just say?"

"That you desire to share a bed with me tonight?"

Winter refrained from slapping him. But really felt like doing so right then and there. If only they weren't _still being shot at_.

"I will repeat myself, and you will listen." She pushed forward despite her better judgment. "Since I can not- Diam," She grabbed his chin and made him look back at her once he started looking away. "Since I can not go forth to stop this myself because of the bars holding be back, you are going to have to be the one to stop this."

"I see," Diam said, yawning internally. "Do I get to interrogate them for information on Cinder?"

"Only if you let them live."

Diam sighed. So boring. But acceptable. "Very well, I shall see what I can do about this."

"Do not terrify them. Too much." Winter told him, hesitating a moment before she said that second part.

Diam chuckled, he liked that part about his partner. She was all professional and focused most of the time. But inside under that shell was hiding a much more interesting woman. One day, he would draw that inner interesting part of her personality out, and everything would be much more fun.

He stood up from his cover and coughed to clear his throat while idly stopping the bullets before they hit him with his magical aura. It took a few dozen dust rounds stopping in mid-air before the terrorists realized that doing the same thing over and over again was not going to yield better results in the long run. After he was done clearing his throat, Diam spoke to them.

"So, how do you want to handle this?" Diam asked them now that he had their attention. Turning one's own bullets against themselves did that to people he learned. "I could go over there and beat all of you up until you're lying on the ground pissing yourselves, or you could be boring for the audience and surrender peacefully."

"Choose the second option!" The Specialist warned them from afar.

He jumped on top of the hood of the car and stood before them, hands intertwined behind his back as he hopped off on the other side of the vehicle. The bullets in the air traveled with him, still threatening to pierce the adversity.

"Well? Make your choice then, we don't have all day." Diam got his answer when some fool fired a shotgun's worth of pellets into his defensive aura. The God in disguise sighed, but it wasn't like he expected anything less of the foolish mortals. "You've chosen the entertaining route," He said, eyes flashing purple as a pearly white toothy grin spread across his face. "Good."

Some of the bullets in his aura flew off back toward the ones that fired them. There were about nine members of the White Fang who were shooting at him and the Specialist prior, and now there were nine members of the White Fang lying down on the ground in pain with holes in their legs, arms or nonlethal parts of the body. "So weak and non-pain tolerant. Why did my brother see that your kind would be so fragile?" He muttered to himself as he stepped up to one of the faunus, groaning in pain on the ground beneath him. When he looked up, his eyes were filled with terror and tried to drag himself away.

Diam put a stop to that after pressing his foot down on the antlered man's ankle, not hurting him, but effectively trapping him. "So, do _you_ know where Cinder is?"

"W-Who?"

"Tch, tch, wrong answer." Diam pressed down just a little harder, causing the faunus to groan painfully.

"I-I don't know! I'm just an off duty grunt right now, you'd need to ask one of the officers!" The man shrieked, tears stinging his eyes as he felt something pop in his ankle. Most likely that was his achilles tendon tearing.

Diam sensed no lie in his words and sighed. "Very well, I assume that none of you here are officers. You are all much too weak to even be considered men. You can just lay there and wait to be arrested like the good little animal you are."

He turned his back on the terrorists and strolled back toward the defensive line, he was met by Winter midway through, and she had a relatively impressed look on her face when they stood in front of each other. "Good job, you have been quite efficient as of late. Ever since the incident at the harbor, you seemed to have improved yourself on these matters."

"Well, Cinder scorched one of my favorite tuxedos." Diam groaned. As he concocted another way to make her suffer for that, he fixed his tie and straightened his coat. Which looked exactly the same as the other suit that he wore. No one sought to correct him on that though, not after he fought a fire-wielding woman, a new, more powerful kind of Grimm as well as a few dozen members of the White Fang practically all by himself. The heiress was kind enough to let him know that as the actually licensed huntsman, he received all the credit for the thwarting of the raid. Which was just lovely. "She mustn't get away with that…" And also not with making him a famous public figure. That was exactly what he was trying to _avoid_ in order for him to enjoy his vacation.

"Of course," Winter feigned her agreement and sighed internally for her partner's more juvenile reasons of going after Cinder Fall. No, it wasn't because she was a criminal who must have slain countless people, literally working with terrorists or causing all of the chaos happening in Vale at the moment. It was because she ruined one of his many coats. A coat he has copies that must count up to a thousand. She's never seen him wearing anything else, well, besides the time they first met. He was wearing _nothing_ at that time. So she was content to have her eyes looking at that purple color. "That is the third successful raid for us this week, and the only the second that I've attended. What happened in the first."

"Much of the same, I'm afraid." Diam yawned, externally this time. "These fools are embarrassingly weak, and that one was even more uneventful than this one."

"I see, what will you be doing now then?" Winter asked. She was used to her partner never sticking around to write out the reports, and she has long since given up on getting him to do that. But it has been some time since she was let out of Beacon's hospital, and except for the visits she has not been able to keep track of her partner. That was both worrying and concerning. There was nothing positive about that, not when it involved Diam.

"That could be a number of things. I could return to _The Darkness_ , I could go food shopping, or maybe conduct another raid." Diam shrugged his shoulders. He's been having Celeste seek out the hidden bases of the White Fang, and report to him about any demonic presence. Strangely enough, there was none that could be seen ever since the attack on the docks. But that didn't mean that there were none around, Cinder had some kind of power or artifact that was able to summon demons from the underworld, and that false demon king Abaddon was being every elusive with his intentions. If he wanted another war, he wouldn't be hiding as he is now. So he must have known that he couldn't beat him, much less with Celeste and his brother by his side as well.

That annoyed him more than anything, he was supposed to be on vacation here, not on demon lookout duty.

"That is unbelievably mundane." The Specialist voiced her thoughts.

"You could come with me if you wish, I am going back to my club after this, perhaps you would like to be invited to dance?" Diam offered, bending his knees slightly and bowing forward to offer his hand. "You look like you could let loose a little, isn't that what you desire?"

Winter looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow after a few seconds passed.

"Ah, well, I see it doesn't work on you still." Diam leaned back and prepared to teleport himself back to his club. He had some guests waiting for him after all.

"I don't know why you still try," Winter said. "But if you must, go. You have been doing much as of late, and I cannot complain if you _desire_ a break." Ah, that humor made him smile.

"Why thank you, Specialist," Diam prepared to snap his fingers. "But just so you know, the offer will _always_ be open to you."

"I will keep that in mind," Winter said, waving bye to him as he laughed and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a mist of purple power.

As much as she was loathed to admit it, her partner has been doing a lot lately. While she was in the hospital recovering, Diam stopped a large White Fang raid on a Schnee freighter, saved her younger sister and her team as well as the android Penny, who was getting a new arm the last she heard of her, and after that went on to conduct raids on the White Fang himself. He even had the police with him, doing as she asked of him to not do things all on his own like he usually did. For that, she held him in her higher regards.

She could trust her partner to a break, even if it meant giving her some more work in the way of paperwork. After everything, it was the least she could do to repay him for saving Weiss' life. Even if it meant doing whatever he did when she wasn't around to keep him in line.

… On second thought, what _does_ Diam do in his spare time?

For some reason, Winter thought that she should maybe check up on him after she was done here. The club wasn't that far after all, and it wasn't like she didn't live there as well anyway. Something just told her that he was up to something mischevious.

And she was right to think that.

* * *

Ozpin looked down at an application to work at his school with shocked wide eyes. His coffee mug fell from his hands and the hot liquid spilled all over his lap. He didn't even react to the scorching pain, his eyes were stayed locked on to the name at the top of this resumé that was being gripped by his hand.

"Is something the matter?" Glynda asked him from the other side of the room. She was the one who brought this application to them with the explanation that it was mailed to them. She hasn't read it's contents yet, and somehow Ozpin was able to feel thankful for that.

"I…" Ozpin didn't know how to reply. The name on the application ever taunted him. "Don't know…"

At the top of the application wrote a familiar name. A terrifying name.

Liam L. Grimm. The L in the middle presumably meaning 'Light.'

Ozpin choked on air as he read the specialties that this one had.

 _Combat._ He was the one who practically invented the practice.

 _Powerful._ That much was a given, considering who this man was.

 _Gardening_. As in the grooming of all life on the planet.

And last but certainly not least.

 _Semblance:_ Golden Chi; The ability to process and use one's soul energy and convert it into raw kinetic (AKA Magical) energy to be used in combat or other situational abilities.

"Why…" Ozpin groaned, letting the application fall to the floor after skimming through the rest of the application which went through basic Q & A's of how to deal with a student, what to do with a student, etc. It was clear that the God of Light had no idea how to write up an application or resume, and his handwriting was still in an ancient language that no one but himself and Salem would understand. He must have gotten lucky since Glynda didn't take it upon herself to look through the application and brought it straight to him. Lucky. Coincidental. Sure.

"Why me…?" Ozpin repeated as he let his face fall into his hands.

"You are the headmaster," Glynda replied, mistakenly accepting his grief-stricken words as something being asked of her. "It is only natural that a new potential staff member would be brought up to you directly. Who is it?"

Ozpin sighed and made himself look back up. "Liam. Liam L. Grimm."

"Grimm?" Glynda in her surprise raised an eyebrow. "As in-"

"Yes, Glynda, as in this man is related to Diam Grimm. He is his brother, I have met him before." He admitted. To his knowledge, he doesn't know if _Liam_ has came into contact with Glynda yet. He knows the brother has. Oh he knew the brother has… But he wouldn't be surprised if the God of Light has also deigned to let himself become acquainted with his deputy.

"Oh, I see." Glynda nodded her head in understanding. "Well, if he is anything like his brother I think he would be quite the positive addition to this school."

Of course he would in Glynda's opinion.

"I will consider his addition." If he put aside that this man was in fact not a man, but the God of Light, who was majorly responsible for his resurrection failure and the craze that his ex-wife Salem went through because of it which started a rebellion against the Gods that lead to the deaths of billions and, well, _this_. Then they are in fact understaffed with professors. Glynda, Bartholomew, Peter, and Miss Peach are working nearly full sixteen-hour shifts nearly every day. A new teacher _would_ be beneficial… He couldn't believe he was actually considering it.

Then again, he felt like he wasn't exactly in the position to consider anything. This was the God of Light after all. You didn't just deny a job application that came from a literal God without fear of punishment.

With a resigned sigh, Ozpin approved the application with a bright green stamp.

He could already feel an all too satisfied grin stare into his back as he did so.

* * *

His guests were still right where he left them that morning. Good. Tied up to his bean bag chairs that he had bolted into the ground so that they would be able to roll away. Not that Roman didn't try to anyway. He was on his side on the ground, his neon pink colored bean bag chair stretched across the room so far that Diam almost tripped when he re-appeared in his room.

"Well, someone seems to be a little horizontal. Who said you could try to escape?" Diam asked as he lifted Roman and his stretched bean bag and returned him beside Neo. Who had her mouth taped shut. The mute. With her mouth taped shut. It was such an amusing prospect that Diam couldn't help but go through with it.

"I wasn't trying to escape," Roman said sarcastically, if a little terrified as well. "I was just trying to stretch my legs. I haven't been able to stand in hours. Right, Neo?"

Neo glared at him over the duct tape covering her mouth.

"You know I can't understand you when you're angry," Roman remarked. "Why did you tape _her_ mouth shut anyway, you know she can't talk, right?"

"It's not about what she could do, it is about what she did previously." Diam shivered at the memory of when he gave the girl the ability to speak fo about thirty seconds. "This is her punishment. Oh, and she also tried to stab me when I came to collect you."

"Well, you _did_ wrongfully abduct me because you think I betrayed you and tried to get Cinder to kill you at the docks. That might have been able to invoke such a reaction from our cute little ice cream girl." Roman sighed. The night after the docks, Diam came to him for another little visit with a roll of tape, some rope, and eyes that looked like he was planning to turn him inside out. Thankfully, he wasn't erased into dust, but it was so annoying that he was forced to stay sitting tied to a fucking _bean bag chair_ that was bolted to the ground for some reason. At least Neo had a one that looked more comfortable, and she even got a brown one too that matched part of her hair and clothing. Lucky.

"Ah, but you see, I know you weren't stupid enough to try that." It was why Diam hasn't killed them already anyway, he went through Roman's memory against his will and saw for himself that he did not indeed betray him. Which was why he was strapped to a bean chair and not hanging upside naked while being force-fed vinegar. Neo just sort of came along for the ride after trying to stab him in the neck, and he just happened to have some tape lying around just for her. So there they were, a master criminal and his pet master assassin. Tied to bean bag chairs and at his mercy. "Why do you think I haven't tortured either of you yet?"

"So why the hell are we here!?" Roman asked, trying to get out of his binds once more. He gave up quickly and only tired himself out further. "Tied to bean bag chairs and forced to sit in this room that reeks of after sex."

"I clean it once a week." Diam shrugged. "It just happens so much that the scent seems that it is here to stay. The women just can't get enough of me you see. Anyway," Diam waved his hand through the air and dispelled the stench so that Roman and Neo could focus better. The fact that he was able to do it just like that had his _guests_ stare wide-eyed at him. "What can you tell me about Cinder? Her hidden bases, allies, etcetera etcetera. Anything you can tell me, really."

"That's why you knocked me out and brought me here?" Roman asked him in disbelief.

"Correct," Diam nodded his head.

"I would have told you anything you wanted to know after what you did at the harbor," Roman complained. "Man, I knew you were stronger, but you threw Cinder around like a ragdoll after letting her hit you for two minutes straight. What the hell are you made out of?"

"Magic," Diam shrugged as he answered truthfully. He didn't truly have a physical body per se, he didn't really need one as omnipotent as he is now. But he could always make himself one. One of the many perks of being the God of Darkness.

"So, do you have some of that juicy information or do I need to get a little _rougher_ ," Diam said as he twirled around to Neo's side, and placed both hands on her shoulders. Neo looked back at him curiously, but moaned in pleasure as she felt her shoulders get rubbed and massaged in the most comfortable way Neo has ever experienced.

"Rougher how?" Roman raised an eyebrow, mostly curious as to what he meant.

"Well, I've been browsing the internet recently,"

"Oh God help me," Roman whined.

"The only Gods around these parts are myself and my brother. And I am afraid my brother is not about to answer your prayers any time soon." Diam laughed, standing taller and looking down at Roman. Who suddenly felt himself gulping nervously.

"You know… the longer I am here tied to this chair the more likely Cinder finds out that I am working with you." Roman pointed out. Neo nodded her head along ever so helpfully, and the glare from her eyes was no longer present.

Diam took that information, thought about it, and then shrugged. He leaned back and snapped his fingers. The binds that were restraining Roman to the bean bag chair exploded into purple energy that faded away, effectively setting him free. He did the same thing to Neo, who seemed to be swallowed by the bean bag chair as she let herself sink into it in her relaxed state.

"Fair enough, you're free to go," Diam said once Roman looked up at him with a confused look. "But the price for your freedom is to become my little snitch. Tell me what Cinder plans and what she is doing, where she and her allies are. All the good stuff and such, and you won't have to worry about losing your freedom any longer."

Roman looked skeptical. "You mean you want me to trade one master for another?"

"Oh please," Diam chuckled. "If I wanted a pet human, I am sure Neo would be more useful for such a role."

Neo put a thumbs up to show her agreement.

Roman sighed, he knew that he didn't have such a large variety of options. Not when his options were to anger the man who threw Cinder around like a ragdoll and to not anger that same man. When Diam extended a hand down to offer his assistance in standing him up. Roman hesitantly took it.

"Wise choice," Diam said as he began pulling him up.

Right when the door to Diam's room was barged open, showing a very anxious Winter as she burst through. She was about to say something to explain her sudden appearance, but she paused when she saw the scene before her.

Diam looking back at her with an indulging smile, Neo watching the scene before her while waving at the Specialist, and Roman Torchwick on his knees, right where Diam's earlier mentioned _member_ was.

"D-Diam," Winter shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're needed, now."

"Can't you see that I'm a little busy here?" Diam asked as he ran a hand through Roman's orange hair after flicking off his hat.

Roman realized the position that he was caught in and stood himself up with a flushed face and patted himself down. "For the record, I was _not_ doing what you know you think I was doing." He said as he collected Neo and headed for the exit to the room.

"Call me~" Diam called to the master criminal as he left. At least Neo waved back and put one of her hands up to her ears in a 'call me' gesture. It seemed that the little massage might have done something for her. Charming.

"Ah, those two never cease to entertain me," Diam said as the two criminals left his room. Once they were gone and he and the Specialist were alone, he looked to her next. "What did you say before? You need me?"

"You are needed," Winter corrected. "For the case. There's been a murder."

"Another one?" Diam groaned. "Do I have to do my detecting thing right now? I even had plans today, plans which involves my next therapy session with Glynda, saying hi to the heiress may be another thing I plan to do, and-"

"Tuckson was the one who's been killed." Winter cut him off.

That was able to earn the attention of the inner detective of Diam. He frowned and looked at her with dull purple eyes. "Tuckson?" He repeated, Winter nodded her head in confirmation. "I took a bomb to the face to keep that man alive. Tch, disappointing."

"Will you come?" Winter asked.

Diam huffed and walked to her, then passed her. Giving her an answer if there ever was one. No words this time though, this was something serious. Winter followed wordlessly, and when her partner held out a hand to her, she grabbed it with little hesitation. Knowing what he meant to do.

* * *

They appeared at the crime scene in Diam's usual sphere of purple energy. Once she breathed in the fresh air and saw the red and blue flashing lights of the police vehicles she let go of Diam's hand. The officers recognized them right away, and were more or less used to her partner's strange semblance at this point, and let them in without so much as a question.

When they walked into the ransacked book shop that they visited just barely under a month ago, the first thing they saw other than destroyed books and shattered glass, was the murdered body of Tuckson. The owner of the shop. He had multiple stab wounds in his chest, and his nails were sharpened and there was obvious signs that he had put up a fight to his attackers.

"What happened here?" Diam asked her as he stared down at the body. Around it still there was the black explosion mark left behind by those fanatical members of the White Fang who tried to kill him.

"It seems like the White Fang came to tie up a loose end." The Specialist assumed correctly. They both knew that Tuckson was an ex-member of the White Fang, and that he left soon after they got violent for a more peaceful life. He wasn't an entirely innocent man, but he was doing quite well for himself while having a constant target on his back. Before she could start feeling sorry for the faunus, she turned back to her partner after remembering what she brought him here for. "In truth I didn't entirely need to bring you here with me, but since you seem to have some sort of… ability, to learn how people are murdered. I was hoping that you could use that ability here."

By the way, Diam looked to her from the corner of his eye told her that he knew what she meant. "Very well, you'll need to give me a moment." He said as he stepped up to the body, and knelt down beside it. Tuckson's dead eyes stared up to the ceiling. Diam shut them for him, and placed his hand against the man's forehead. A purple hue glowed from Diam's hand as he shut his eyes.

When Diam opened his eyes again, he was in the realm between realms, and Tuckson was seen kneeling across from him, a tortured look to his face as he looked down at his own dead body.

"Tuckson," Diam caught the man's attention.

The faunus gasped at his sudden voice, but there was no fear in his eyes as he quickly recognized who Diam was. "Detective Grimm!?" His echoing voice exclaimed. There was still a stab wound directly into his heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I sort of run these parts," Diam said, smirking to the man. "I am sure you know what being here means."

Tuckson looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "T-they killed me…" The faunus balled his hands into fists. "I just wanted to be free, and live a peaceful life. I never had any intentions of going after the White Fang to stop them from doing what they believe is right. But even then… they went after me." Tears fell from his eyes, yet he still managed to keep himself calm.

Diam could respect it in a way, most would just constantly cry and feel bad for themselves, at least this one knew why he was killed. "Who were the ones who killed you?" He asked.

"I don't know their names," Tuckson said. "I'm sorry, all I can tell you that one is a boy with silver hair and the other is a girl with dark skin and green hair. I-I can't remember anything else other than they were both humans, as far as I knew, anyway."

A shame, but it was better than nothing. The fact that the two were apparently humans immediately told him that it was Cinder who must have been responsible for this. She wouldn't risk going out to do this grunt work herself, so she must have others besides Roman working for her. That at least was good to know.

"I see, that is good to know." Diam stood up and stuck his hands in his pockets. Looking down as Tuckson as he cried over his own dead body. It would take some time before he could be admitted into either the Overworld or Underworld, it depended on the kind of man he was when he died. As a member of the White Fang, there was no telling the amount of terrible things that he might have done. But if he recreated himself into a humble bookkeeper and strived to make himself a better man, then there was a chance that he could end up in the Overworld. "If it is any consolation I will make sure that the ones who did this to you are thoroughly punished. Of that, I swear to you."

"Wait a moment…" Tuckson looked up to God with tear-stained eyes. "If I'm dead and here… then are you dead as well?"

Diam snickered. "No, I am afraid that even death cannot hold me. Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I run this realm, or used to anyway."

"Then… then that means…"

"Yes," Being dead, Tuckson would have no way of telling anyone else of this. "I am a God. The God of Darkness to be specific." He turned away from Tucksons shocked face, and began to walk away.

"M-make sure you stop them!" Tuckson shouted to him. Diam stopped for once and turned his ear toward the dead mortal. "I don't know why you'd be here, but if you're here, helping us, then that means that you must at the very least look after the world. So please… God of Darkness," He fell onto all fours, prostrating toward Diam. "Stop the White Fang, and all that they work with. I fear that they are planning something big if they are willing to kill off anyone who even dares leave them."

"Hmph," This was a first, or second. A mortal praying to him for a request. However, this time around he felt like he could actually grant it without consequence. "Why do you think I came all the way here?"

As he left, he saw Tucksons lips slowly curve up into a smile.

When Diam took his hand away from Tuckson's forehead and opened his eyes all the other officers were ready to take notes. The Specialist was beside him, a hand on his shoulder as he kept his gaze down toward the dead body.

"Specialist," Diam looked to his partner. "It seems like this goes much deeper than we originally thought."

* * *

 **And there we go, something more serious toward the end of the chapter. A little fast-paced. It is the beginning of Volume 2 after all. It's strange, this is my second youngest story, and it is the second to get to Volume 2 stuff while my other ones are either finished, on the way, or not even there yet. A fun little fact if you are interested.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go and here we are. Another chapter begins to progress and continues to grow. We recently hit 300 follows, and with only 20+ chapters for this story so far that is actually amazing. Thank you all for the support and I hope to keep you entertained. Also, I don't know if I told you guys yet, but I recently got a kitten. So that's fun. As I type he constantly bites at my toes so he makes me wear socks now. Oh, and he also likes to try and tear apart my phone charger, so there's that too. Might add him to one of my stories for funzies.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 22- Hidden Scenery**

* * *

Diam sighed as he leaned back into the cushioned couch, lying down on it and kicking his legs up at the end. He was a very tall man, so his feet hung over the edge slightly, but it wasn't enough for him to deem it uncomfortable. What was uncomfortable for him right now was when he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts running wild and speeds faster than a computer as he considered his new situation.

"It's just so… unfair!" He finally exclaimed after a few moments, then began to vent out all of his frustrations. "Everything! I want to go on a vacation, and my brother makes things difficult. I want to live a life of luxury as a pimp and night club owner, and the Specialist comes in and ropes me in to become a detective, which of course my brother helped out with. Then I _agree_ to live this double life, and _still,_ I find myself constantly stressed! God's, how do you humans live like this?"

"Most say it would be an acquired trait after some time," Glynda replied as she pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, then proceeded to jot down notes on a notepad she specifically bought for the purpose of keeping track of what her 'patient' says during their faux uncertified therapy sessions. This is the first time she was using the journal, and already she has found a few of the pages already filled out with whatever nonsensical or actually understandable topic that spews out of Diam's mouth. If she had to bet, she would say that most of it was of the nonsensical category. "You are still young Diam, count yourself lucky that it isn't any worse."

"Young?" Diam threw his head back and arched his back with laughter. "Oh, Glynda, you make my day every time I come to visit. Thank you for the compliment, I suppose."

The blonde professor raised an eyebrow. "If I assumed incorrectly, please say so. If you don't mind me asking, just how old are you?"

The God of Darkness sighed through his nose and wondered how he was going to explain this. "Only as old as time itself," He shrugged, and when Glynda rolled his eyes, he thought about his 'official' personal records must be in the systems all over the world by now. "But I am sure my records state that I am younger than that…" He said, haphazardly figuring out a way out to say that without lying to the human.

"Your records state that you are twenty-eight years old." Glynda helpfully provided.

"You know that by heart?" Diam chuckled. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh, that should be the _least_ you should worry about from me," Glynda purred, then coughed into her hand to get back into her business mode when Diam made an impressed clicking sound with his tongue. "But to answer your question, when you first came to Beacon Ozpin had me look into your records, as such I simply remembered what your age displayed as."

"Hm, fair enough," Diam sat up and crossed one leg over the other. He didn't say it, but he could have sworn he was twenty-five three years ago, was that some other human thing he didn't know about yet? Probably, though he doubted that his human body would age. It may be mortal, but his magical power would most likely prevent him from aging anyway.

"Back to the topic at hand now," Glynda leaned back in her own seat and looked at him. "Did this recent incident with the bookkeeper in Vale have an effect on you?"

Diam rolled his eyes as if his answer should have been obvious. "Well of course it did!"

Glynda's interest was piqued by his surprising bluntness. "It did? How so, if you don't mind me knowing."

"I was supposed to protect that man is what," Diam growled lightly under his breath. "I took a bomb for that man, and I am gone for what was it, two weeks? Less? Slightly more? A whole bomb, Glynda. Do you have any idea how hard it is to contain a C4 explosive with nothing but your aura?"

Glynda suddenly realized that her first thought wasn't just wrong, but was in Vacuo while Diam was in Atlas. That was how far she was from the truth. Diam wasn't upset, not by any means. He was just annoyed that Tuckson found himself dead after going through that to protect him. She sighed again when she realized that Diam absolutely would feel like this as well, she found herself stupid for thinking that Diam was like any normal person.

"I can imagine…" She replied finally. Her semblance had the ability to condense explosions. But nothing like what Diam is apparently able to do. "I heard about that, and from what I remember you were quite disgruntled about the entire incident."

"Well, it was the first time in a long time that I was able to feel any amount of pain," He smirked. "Even if it was merely a minor nuisance at the time. I was more shocked than anything."

"Of course you were," Glynda said, and wrote down in her notebook something incredulous. "So what happened after you investigated Tuckson's bookshop?" She asked next, determined to get at least _something_ worth bringing up in their next session to use to try and understand Diam better.

"Well, we figured out that Cinder isn't working alone, and yes I know that should be obvious." Diam started. "Roman isn't loyal to her, however, and I doubt the White Fang are either, considering what they have said about her so far." Oh, the White Fang were very resilient in refusing to say anything about their organization or of the one controlling them. But once Diam got in there and had a few minutes with them alone, their lips couldn't be any looser. "However," He choked back a laugh as he remembered one of the men he interrogated. His pants were already soaked with urine before he started removing nails. "Other than 'One is a girl and the other is a boy' I have not been able to learn anything else."

"Hm," Glynda hummed and then looked to one of the other occupants in the room with them. "What do you think about this, Miss Grimm?"

"Oh sweetie, Celeste is just fine," Celeste said with a coy smile. She sat horizontally on a couch meant for one person in the space to Diam's right. Her angel wings were too large to be folded behind her, so she let them hang freely from her back after moving the chair in a way so that she could face the professor. Diam grumbled something difficult to understand as she continued to speak. "My son has always been difficult for me to get a grasp on, I mean, sometimes the solutions to his most major of issues are directly in his power to control. And yet he chooses to handle it in the most inefficient way I have ever seen. He goes through these phases every once in a while."

"And what do you think he should do about this, as his mother?" Glynda asked next after writing that down in her notebook. It was a… shocking revelation to hear that Celeste, the young dark-skinned faunus woman with wide powerful wings was actually the mother of her new patient. But knowing Diam, it wasn't too difficult to believe.

"Oh Gods," Diam grumbled. "Don't ask her that."

"Too late~," Celeste sang. "If you must know, I believe that my _son_ should use the power he has to fix what he must." She slyly glared at Diam through the corner of her eye as she kept a smile on her face. "Everything will become much easier for everyone if he simply took things more seriously."

"Oh, I see how it is," Diam said, instantly recognizing what Celeste was trying to do here. She was berating him for not destroying the demons in their entirety as quickly as possible with the power he has. He thought they already had a talk like this before, but, well, if she wanted to play _that_ game… "Curious, how you say these things to me but not to the older brother, on the outside it would appear that you are favoring one child over the other. Then again, I suppose I should expect that from a woman who has two children yet her body looks like she hasn't paid attention to either of them."

Celeste and Glynda gasped simultaneously as Diam chuckled to himself with satisfaction.

"How dare you!" Celeste exclaimed, heavily offended. "I'll remind you that you two are grown adults, and in the early days I happen to remember that there was _no one else_ who paid you any amount of attention. You should count yourself lucky that I am here now!"

"O-okay, Diam, I think it is time for you to apologize-"

"Don't tell him to do that!" Celeste rounded on her the professor suddenly, causing her to stop mid-sentence.

"Good reflexes _mother_ , I nearly did something I might have regretted," Diam said as he let his aura relax. Telling the God of Darkness to apologize for anything he didn't feel was his fault was a suicide mission, and Celeste has lived long enough to know that was not a very good idea considering all of the lesser Gods that may or may not have been punished for the same crime. "Continuing where I left off before, yes, in most cases I have the power to fix what problems may lurk around, but if I simply abuse that power, what kind of man would that make me? Remember, I am here for a vacation." Not to stop a second demonic rebellion, he didn't say. Though he knew he was going to have to do something about that soon enough, Abaddon couldn't be allowed to roam freely as he is, and knowing that he is controlling Salem herself somehow is somewhat concerning. But until it became a big enough problem, Diam would let the demon play with his toys a little while longer. Soon he would find out that he never stood a chance in the first place.

Celeste caught his mental message and resigned herself with a sigh. Despite what power she may possess all she can hope to do is simply advise the deity to do what she thinks is the best course of action. She can't force anything, and if she pushes, Diam would push back harder. Just as he did before, though the more she tried, the harder he would push back. "Of course," She said, nodding her head. "How foolish of me."

"Since we seemed to have come to a sort of truce," Glynda said as she clapped her hands and looked to the final patient for this session. "Miss Schnee, what do you think about these past recent events? You've been quite silent in these past couple of minutes."

"For one, I was brought here against my will," Winter stated, she was still in uniform from earlier that morning. "Secondly, I tried to voice my opinions before, but my partner did not listen to me. He rarely does."

"I honestly forgot you were here," Diam said as he looked to her. Practically confirming the Specialist's point.

"Well, he is listening now, isn't that right Diam?" Glynda asked, nudging him with her foot.

"Hm?" Diam perked up. "Oh, right. Well, my partner here could manage to loosen up a little bit. Sometimes tight can get a little _too_ tight if you get my meaning."

"Excuse me, this is about you, not about me." Winter protested.

"While I am inclined to agree with you, trust me, loosening up is a _very_ worthwhile experience," Glynda said as she bit her lower lip.

Winter palmed her face with an explosive sigh. "I will be returning to work. I'll return to the station and continue gathering the needed information." She said as she stood up, and without waiting for anyone to stop her, left Glynda's personal quarters.

"Ah," Diam watched her leave, pointedly looking at her backside as she closed the door behind her. "What an interesting creature she is."

"That she is. Unfortunately, we appear to be out of time for today's session." Glynda said after a quiet alarm rang from her scroll. "Is there any final words either of you would like to say?"

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't think so,"

"Actually, since you mentioned your brother earlier," Celeste started. "I think you should go visit him again. He decided to do something that might even earn your respect."

"Did he now?" Diam asked with a raised eyebrow. "What might have my brother done this time?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Glynda asked, surprised. "He applied for a professor position here at Beacon, and Ozpin approved it."

Something cracked on the other side of the room as Diam's face went blank as his aura flared up. Turning to see what it was, she found that one of her vases have fallen off of the nearby table. Glynda swallowed nervously as she wondered what might have caused that.

"You're right," Diam said flatly. "I _should_ pay my brother a visit."

He snapped his fingers and teleported away, leaving Celeste and Glynda to their devices.

"Hm, I could have sworn he already knew," Celeste pondered

* * *

"Haaa…" Ruby exhaled deeply as she slumped down on Weiss' bed in a heap of sweat and exhausted muscles.

"Got off of my bed!" Weiss hawked at her immediately for daring to get into her bed like that. But she was more worried that she no longer had a spot to rest herself, and going up to Ruby's bed just seemed like such an impossible task at the time. After the incident at the docks, the team unanimously decided that they needed to get stronger. They were easily pinned down and were overwhelmed, and if it weren't for Diam and Penny — which was still an anomaly in herself because of the whole android revelation thing — they would have all been captured or killed. They all knew that they needed it, but that didn't mean that their bodies enjoyed the constant torture. "You're all disgusting and gross, you're going to ruin the sheets!"

"But Weissss," Ruby moaned, rolling over and to Weiss' terror taking the sheets with her. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah? Well so are we sis," Yang said as she climbed up to her top bunk, and didn't even bother to get her entire body into it. She just laid in it with half of her body hanging off of the bed. Blake didn't care for how dangerous that must be and crumpled herself up on her own bed as well. Simply too tired to move at all. "At least get into your own bed. Unless you've been holding back on a precious piece of information you would like to share with us?"

"W-what?" Ruby stuttered in her confusion.

"She is suggesting that you want Weiss to get in bed with you." Blake helpfully elaborated for her partner.

"E-Eh!?" Ruby, now red-faced, hopped out of her partner's bed and halfway up to hers before her strength failed her and she fell to the ground in a heap of limbs and even more sweat. The way her clothes clung to her body made her feel icky, and the shower was suddenly becoming much more of a safe haven.

"Idiot," Weiss huffed as she kicked off her shoes. "I can't believe I am giving you the chance to be the leader of this team, you're not setting a very good example for us."

"But she did at the docks!" Yang came to her sister's defense as she suddenly sat up in her bed, her yellow hair flinging past her wildly as she looked to her exhausted sister with excited purple eyes. "What was that thing you did with your eyes, huh?"

"W-what?" Ruby stammered, not exactly knowing what Yang was talking about.

"I saw it too," Her partner doomed her. "We were all being pushed back by those strange creatures, and we were in a desperate situation. Then suddenly your strength and speed must have increased tenfold, because the next thing we know you beat them all completely by yourself. Your eyes were glowing white as well, is there some other aspect of your semblance you may have discovered?"

Oh, right, that. Ruby didn't know how to answer that question because she didn't know the answer to it herself. All she knew was that she saw her friends and teammates in trouble, and something just kinda sparked within her. The next thing she knew, she was moving. The last thing she remembers from the docks was waking up after Mister Grimm 'snapped' away the creatures as Yang put it. She wished she was awake to see that, she bets that it was so awesome!

"I don't know," Ruby shrugged her shoulders helplessly as she pushed herself back up to her feet. "I just sorta did it, I don't know how I did it or anything like that. I just saw what was going on, and I guess something… snapped. I don't know what else to say."

"Did it activate while we were training at all?" Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders again. She didn't know what to look for, besides the pounding headache in the center of her skull, there was no way for her to know if she was using the power that suddenly came to her during the raid on the docks. As Yang and Weiss went on to discuss with each other about what could have possibly happened back then to trigger such an ability. Ruby went through her memories and picked out every little thing she could about that moment. It only happened a little over a week ago, so the memory was still fresh in her mind. Yang was pinned down by a demon, Weiss was protecting that Sun guy that keeps following Blake around now, Blake was tied up, and Penny lost an arm. They were all losing their fights, and those creatures were incredibly powerful. She would have died as well if she didn't use this sudden burst of power. Emotionally, she felt helpless back then, sorrowful, and then an angry calm that threatened to explode at any moment. Then when it did finally explode, she passed out. Just a couple of seconds, beating away all of the creatures and getting their attention on her and then that was it. Mister Grimm came and handled the rest. Saving them all.

She wanted to thank him for that, if it weren't for him… Ruby refused to think about what might have happened. The detective hasn't been seen since then, at least not by her friends. Not even Weiss was able to get in touch with him, and when she asked her how, Weiss told her that she has no control over what that man does and decides. Which was fair enough.

Wait a second, Penny!

"Penny!" Ruby shouted out loud suddenly. "Oh my God, what happened to her!? I can't believe I forgot to check up on her."

"Penny is fine," Weiss was quick to reassure her. "My sister called me and told me about her condition. Her arm is being… repaired, as we speak. And she has requested for us to not say a word about her true nature or lack thereof."

"Well duh," Ruby jumped back to her feet, suddenly energized. "I have to go see her and see if she is okay herself, I said we were friends after all."

"For some reason…" Weiss said underneath her breath. "Sadly, my sister has not seen fit to tell me where she is being repaired, and I doubt that she will. I'm afraid we're going to have to wait until she gets better."

Ruby made a sad whimpering sound that had Weiss feeling bad for her already. The girl was really protective and concerned for her friends, and it showed each and every day she was around to see it. But it couldn't be helped in this situation, Penny couldn't be visited yet. But as soon as she could, she would let her leader know when Penny gets better. Though somehow, she had a feeling that the android would do it herself. The personality of the synth was… eccentric, to put it nicely. Then again, so was her mentor.

"M'kay," Ruby said as she slowly reached up and untied her hood. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Please," Weiss replied.

"Dibs on second take!"

"Dibs- dammit Yang." Blake grumbled.

Weiss was about to take dibs for third, but the PA system blurred to life around them. The sudden deep voice of the headmaster stopped even Ruby before she was able to enter the bathroom.

" _Hello, I am sorry for the interruption. I have a special announcement to make to all of Beacon. Soon, there is going to be a new professor in our midst."_

"Oh?" Weiss reacted, tilting her head in interest as she waited for the headmaster to continue.

" _For the sake of sparing time, I will try to keep this brief. Tomorrow morning early classes will be canceled in favor of an assembly so we can welcome our newest professor. You will know him as Professor Liam Grimm,"_

"Mentor?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"He said, Liam," Blake pointed out. "Not Diam. Possibly a relative, however."

" _And before the imminent question, yes, this man is related to the same man who stopped a White Fang raid on the Schnee freighter earlier last week."_

"Wait, there's two of them!?" Yang exclaimed fearfully. "What the hell, I just can't get enough can I?"

Ruby giggled. Her sister was just putting on a show at this point. Any fear she might have had for Diam was snuffed out after he saved them all last week. She wouldn't say that her sister completely trusted Weiss' mentor now, but at the very least she wasn't going to cower every time that he was around anymore. Which was good, to say the least.

"Oh gosh, there's two of them," Blake complained next, and this time she actually meant it.

" _I will now hand over the microphone to Professor Grimm, so that he may share a few words with you all per his request."_

" _Thank you, headmaster."_ A new voice said a few moments later after some shuffling was heard through the intercom. " _Some of you may have seen me before during the spar my brother and I conducted before you all a few weeks ago. Here in Beacon, I will be taking the role as a support teacher, which means that-"_

The man was interrupted as a loud energetic formation sound exploded from behind him. It was so sudden that even the headmaster cried out in surprise as someone knew came into the fold. " _Brother!"_ The new man's voice shouted.

"Diam!?" Weiss exclaimed.

" _What do you think you're doing?"_ Diam's voice asked.

" _Brother, I was going to tell you soon…"_ Liam pointed out.

" _No, no, no, I don't care about that, I care about the fact that you stole my idea!"_

" _Excuse me, but your idea?"_

" _Yes!"_ Diam bellowed. " _I was the one who joked about becoming a professor here as well, don't you remember?"_

" _Keyword in there is, 'joked', brother."_

" _Irrelevant!"_

The two brothers bickered with each other back and forth with each other like that for many minutes while the headmaster kept trying to regain control over his own office. This kept on being an ongoing affair as the two adults, and unbeknownst to all of the students, literal Gods, kept arguing about who's idea it really was to become a professor at Beacon and who was the one who was really wrong. Unsurprisingly, to Weiss at least, eventually the calmer sounding man calmed down and gave his brother the credit for the idea, which led to a very confident sound coming from the purple-eyed man.

" _I-I will hope to see you all tomorrow,"_ Ozpin said as he finally turned off the PA system with an audible click of a button.

"Well," Yang chuckled nervously. "That was a thing?"

"That was certainly something," Weiss said.

"And one of those men is your mentor?" Blake asked next.

Weiss was loathed to admit it. "I… well, yes. I assure you he is much better in person, and after a few drinks perhaps."

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. Those two, Mister Grimm and the other Mister Grimm, ever since they started coming around things got so much more fun and interesting. Diam was a really cool dude too, always popping jokes that were actually funny, showing off his skills and strength just like she would. And even with his brother, Professor Grimm, she supposed she should call him to distinguish between the two, was an interesting man as well. There was something she had in common with them as well, her sibling didn't quite look at all similar to her, but Mister and Professor Grimm took that and brought it to a whole new level.

As she entered the shower thinking about them, she wondered to herself. Ever since they started showing up, things began to change. Her team started working together properly, she was able to make some new friends, and most notably, she felt herself slowly getting stronger. Gradually. Especially in her eyes. She didn't know why, but there were a few reasons that popped up in her head.

She definitely looked forward to seeing them again, that was for sure. Right now, she wondered how the two brothers were doing right now.

* * *

"Now why did you have to go an act so immature in front of all my future students?" Liam asked his brother as he crossed his arms triumphantly.

"You say immature, I say setting an example." Diam countered with a sly smirk.

"That's idiotic."

Ozpin sat down behind his desk with his head in his hands. He constantly shook it and mumbled about the unfairness of fate. After all these years of holding back Salem and doing his best to keep humanity united all as allies, was his end fate really just going to be him living in fear as he desperately did his best to make sure the God brothers, who started all of this, didn't get too angry with each other and come to blows. He had enough of a heart attack when they fought before as a simple spar in their human forms, and he felt as their magical power nearly broke through their suppressing auras. Lord, what has he done to deserve this?

"I-if I may," Ozpin stammered, trying to work up the courage to actually speak to the two Gods. "Is it possible that you two can come to form some kind of agreement?"

Diam turned to look at him, making him gulp nervously.

"Silence, the strong men are speaking."

Ozpin bowed his head. "Of course…"

The God of Light snorted. "Little wonder how you haven't been able to find a way to bring peace to the world if you are this submissive."

"The world can't become peaceful if Salem is still alive. You yourself told me that her existence is a blight on this world."

The God of Light raised a blonde eyebrow. "I don't recall ever saying that Salem needed to be defeated." He remarked. "I specifically remember explaining to you that humanity must learn to live in harmony with one another, and once the four relics are brought together my brother and I would return to this world, and humanity will be judged."

Ozpin looked to the God of Light with shock in his eyes. "Y-you mean-"

"Yes, never was your goal to defeat Salem. If anything, despite my warning to you, the best thing you could have done with her is reconcile your past relationship." Diam laughed at the idea in the background, and it pained Ozpin to remember his four daughters from long, long ago. "However, now it seems _that_ potential solution is all but impossible, how unfortunate."

"The wench was made to be immortal anyway, nothing can kill her but my brother and I, and maybe Celeste," Diam added. "Wait, don't tell me you've been trying to defeat her this entire time, have you?"

Ozpin refused to answer and instead slammed his head against his desk. The God brothers looked to each other and shared a clueless shrug as Ozpin slammed his forehead into the wood three more times. His green aura flaring with each impact.

"Pitifully, it seems I have been making a grave error." Ozpin finally said in a broken voice. "Just as a curiosity, how would you judge humanity now?"

Liam tilted his head in thought and crossed his arms. "Well, it seems that despite being separated into four different kingdoms, the racism against the sub-species of humans, and the occasional bad apple here and there, humanity is actually in quite a decent spot. If we were to be hypothetically summoned by the relics, I may have deemed humanity worthy of a second chance."

Ozpin sighed through his nose and palmed his face.

"Though, it would also depend on my brother," Liam added. "He, of course, would have had a say in that as well."

"I honestly couldn't care less," Diam shrugged. "I am here on vacation, aren't I? Humanity is good enough I suppose, even if some of them make me want to hit the reset button again."

"E-excuse me," Ozpin said as he lurched to his feet, his eyes bloodshot and with a head full of self-tormenting thoughts. "I must be pardoned, if you will allow it."

Liam waved a hand dismissively at him. "Go on then,"

Ozpin nodded his thanks and used the wall to support his walk of shame to the elevator in his office. Once he made it, he slapped a hand against a group of buttons and didn't care where he was going to end up. Diam waved goodbye to him as the elevator doors closed, and his descent down his tower began.

"Well, that ruined my hate boner for you at the moment," Diam said once the headmaster was gone. "I've got my credit anyhow."

"You have spent too long mingling with these mortals," Liam sighed. "That is not how a God should speak."

"Ironic coming from the God who is about to start teaching at a school meant to train young men and women into slaying monsters." Diam countered. His brother made to argue his point, but bowed his head and accepted defeat. His little brother had him there.

Before Diam could say anything else to his brother his scroll dinged with a message. After looking down at it, he read that the message was sent to him by the Specialist herself. Her contact name also being Specialist, with her profile picture being set as a selfie that Diam may or may not have taken against her will. In the picture the woman is just about to punch his scroll out of his hand. It was so amusing that he kept it.

" _At the club, come meet with me as soon as you can."_ The Specialist sent him.

Diam sent back a simple " _Omw"_ and then stuck the device back in his pocket.

"Well brother," Diam prepared to snap his fingers. "Good luck with your new job I suppose, but before I leave, I haven't asked yet. Why _are_ you becoming a professor here? I would have thought that too _mortal_ for your tastes."

Liam scoffed. "You would be correct to think so, I don't think it would be a problem to tell you this. So I will be entirely truthful."

"Oh, well isn't this a first. At least the first time it matters, anyway." Diam waited patiently for his brother to continue. He sensed no lies in what was said next.

"The silver-eyed girl, she is one of the last of her kind, and she has no one to show her how to use the powers I left behind before we left this world." Liam continued even as Diam widened his eyes slightly with surprise. "So, I decided to fill that role for her. Also, I have been getting tired of waiting for you to come to your senses, I have literally nothing else to do."

"Huh," Diam didn't know what to think about it. His brother was actually fully honest with him just now. Which was something he wasn't used too. Usually, there would be word games and a lot of dancing around a certain issue that would lead to the wrong questions and misleading answers. Not this time, for once his brother gave him a completely straight forward answer, and also for once it was something that didn't anger him. The silver-eyed girl, Ruby Rose if memory served. He had a vague interest in her already, since a fragment of his brother's power lived within her, and he was also keeping an eye on her every now and again through Celeste. She wasn't a threat, and would never be. He was just surprised that his brother would even consider training anyone. That last time he did so was… well, never actually. The God of Light has never had an apprentice before throughout the entire duration that this universe has existed.

"Well, don't kill her too quickly." Diam snapped his fingers, and he slowly began to teleport away. "Not until I have a go at her, at least."

Once his brother faded away, Liam turned toward the glass windows of the headmaster's office, looking over the city of Vale.

"I can spare you no promises, my dear brother."

* * *

Cinder Fall winced as she tightened a bandage around her arm after replacing the old ones. The stitches underneath them shifted and her wound bled slightly, but she would live. The aura of the Fall Maiden, even if it's just a half of its full power, was enough to heal the rest of her wounds. The worst of her injuries was a broken wrist, the same one that was stomped on by the purple man. Or as she would know better as, the God of Darkness.

The sudden return of the Gods was highly unexpected and not something she planned for. Salem always warned her about the brother Gods, of their omnipotence and incredible magical presence. She knew the entire story on what happened to humanity on their first time around on Remnant, and she knew that with a mere flick of his wrist, the God of Darkness destroyed them all effortlessly. A terrifying feat, especially when you put into consideration the fact that all of humanity back then had access to magic, and were potentially even more powerful than the strongest maiden of the present day. Cinder counted herself lucky to be alive, and thanked the demon king for granting her the power to summon demons with the glove he'd modified for her. As she thought about said glove, it's hunger disturbed her. The demons wanted to get out.

 _Not yet._ She willed to tell it. _Soon, be patient._

"Emerald, Mercury," Cinder called to her two subordinates who sat in two chairs on the other side of the room.

"Yes?" Emerald called back, instantly throwing her attention to her as Mercury grunted to show that he was listening. "Is there something you need?"

"There has been a change of plans." Cinder started, facing them fully as she stood up from her seat. Even injured as she is, Emerald and Mercury knew that they still had no hope to ever harm her. They knew that Diam Grimm wasn't the man that he seemed to be, and was aware of his possibly infinite power. "I will no longer be accompanying you two to infiltrate Beacon."

Emerald gasped while Mercury kept an uninterested cold face at the news. "Why not?" The green-haired minion asked.

"I have been seen," Cinder said. "Recognized. Everything would be moot if I went with you. But you two will still be going."

"Figures," Mercury shrugged. "Is the main plan still the same?" He asked.

"It is," Cinder nodded her head. "The plan has little changes to it, the only major thing that does differ is the fact that I will not be there to guide you. Whenever you need tasks or orders, you must contact me via scroll."

"Is this because of what happened at the docks?" Emerald asked.

"It is," Cinder answered without a hint of shame. "I sought to rid us of the newest player of the playing field. But _Diam Grimm_ happened to be much more formidable than any of us could have thought. I am warning you now, listen closely." She warned, stepping closer to her two underlings. "If you see a man with purple hair, eyes, and black twisted horns, do _not_ approach him, do _not_ let him know who you are, don't even _attempt_ to speak to him. If you think he suspects you at all, then leave Beacon immediately and we can think of a more… violent approach. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Emerald gulped nervously as Mercury nodded his head in understanding. They knew the risks, and what they could very well be running into. The fact that the God of freaking Darkness was back on Remnant before the relics were collected was a terrifying thought in itself. But it wasn't enough to dissuade them from pushing forward along with the plan. It was all they had left. "We understand."

"Good," Cinder sat back down in her seat and waved her underlings away. "Oh, and one more thing. If the purple man does happen to make contact with you, do not look into his eyes."

"If you do, you will find your own _desire to_ work against you."

* * *

 **And that is the chapter. Funny fact, I actually nearly forgot to leave this lower authors note. That would have been pretty funny I suppose. These recent chapters haven't been too funny, and I am sorry about that. I try, but sometimes it is better for me to not have to try too hard or else the humour wouldn't be that great. Luckily, I still have time. But also on top of that, as I stated in one of my other stories, a lot has been going on for me at the moment, which has lead to some troubling times. Here I am still writing though, so I'll be okay.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the story.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	23. Chapter 23

**READ THIS NOTE!**

 **Hello all, sorry for the unannounced short hiatus. I had a lot of other life stuff to worry about. But I am back, and after some thinking and reading all the reviews from this story from first to most recent, I've been considering changing this story's direction for better or worse.**

 **I've noticed that a lot of you feel that this whole demon arc direction that I've taken the story is a bit out of left field. I tried to hint toward it and foreshadow some things, but obviously I didn't do that well enough. That's my fault, and I am sorry. I like writing this story and have plans for it down the line, but I am not above taking reader advice and criticism maturely. So, as a result of my thinking, I have taken to considering Retconning the entire arc of the demons, and continuing forth with this story as if they never existed so that we could return to the more comedic route laced with some serious moments here and there.**

 **There are a few ways that we can go about this. The first way and one of the easiest is that I retcon the demons, but do not rewrite earlier chapters. The second way makes me work some, and I will retcon the demons and rewrite earlier chapters to make it flow naturally and simply. The third way is that I don't do any of that, and continue on with the story like I originally planned.**

 **If you guessed that I will be making a Poll than you would be correct. This Poll will decide the future of this story, and I encourage all of you, every 300+ of you wonderful people, plus the guests that don't have an account reading this story, to vote in that Poll. If you're reading this now, then the Poll is already up. I'll leave it up for a week or two, so you should have plenty of time to read it. Unless you're from 2020 or beyond, in that case you'll know which option won the next chapter. Cheater. (That was a joke)**

* * *

 **Right now just for this chapter, I am going to be writing as if the demon arc wasn't a thing in the first place. Luckily, I had an idea for this chapter before I made this decision to start the Poll, so it wasn't going to have many mentions of demons anyway. If you like this approach, then you should vote for option 1 or 2. If you still want to see the whole demon arc, then I will continue as planned, but will end that arc this volume in classic Diam fashion.**

 **Also, at the end of the chapter, I will write a quick summary of the rewrites that would occur if option 1 or 2 win, even if option 1 is the one to win where I don't need to rewrite anything. For the possibility that either of those choices win out over the other, I will write down what would have happened for those chapters that included the demon's first attack at the warehouse, and the battle with Cinder and the White Fang demons at the docks.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Let's see how this goes!**

 **Remember to vote in the Poll!**

* * *

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 23- An Achieved Achievement**

* * *

Diam sighed and played around with a new app he got on his scroll, an app that his brother of all people actually recommended for him. It was less an app and more a game to him really, it was a history provider that went through certain events of the past of Remnant as if he was really there. Such as the battle of Fort Castle, really odd name for a fort, but who was he to ridicule the ones who named it. His entire home was called the Grimmlands, which is, of course, the home of the Grimm. Salem lived there now he believed, he wondered how his pet dragon was doing. Last he saw it the dragon was flying off to destroy some other castle or something. It did that sometimes. That was before he destroyed all of humanity, of course.

A glass of water slid toward him as he absentmindedly listened to the petty reasons why the faunus and humans went to war with each other little under a century ago. Along with the drink, _Violet_ came over to see how he was doing. Diam raised an eyebrow when he saw the silent pleading eyes of the Specialist just begging him to approve of her seeking him out in order to get away from the foolish young males that thought they could try their luck and getting her into their bed.

Were all young men this day and age terrible and swooning women? Back in his time, most women didn't really have much choice in who they spend their lives with, so perhaps that was the reason most men were so shitty at getting a woman.

"Do you need something?" Diam asked with a sly smirk, his eyebrows curling upward teasingly as the Specialist hinted to him to keep speaking. "I am a little busy at the moment, and it seems that your customers _desire_ your attention."

"Diam-"

"Ah!" Diam pushed a finger against her lower lip. "Not during working hours Miss Snow, try again."

She looked like she would rather bite his finger off then try again, but in order to keep her cover, Winter obliged. " _My lord_ ," She spat.

"That's better," He waved for her to continue, setting his scroll aside and giving her his complete undivided attention. Well, that's what it looked like anyway.

"I have a complaint to personally bring up to your attention." She told him coldly. The poor males whimpered at her words and immediately began to back off, afraid of being punished by the one who was just recognized to be the owner of the club.

"Is that so?" Diam picked at something in his ear. "It is of the 'I don't care' kind or the 'deal with it' kind? Believe me, there are very distinct differences between the two."

"It's the kind which suggests that an employer should look after his employees and keep them happy." Winter snapped back, slamming down on the glass of water she provided for him before he could bring it up to his lips to drink from it.

"Now that was plain rude," Diam remarked.

"Why must you make me continue to do this?" Winter asked him. "And go away!" She snapped at a young man that came over to them.

"I… just wanted a drink…" The blue-eyed blonde boy whimpered. "A-any fruit punch?"

"You see what you've done?" Diam asked as he wrapped an arm over the blonde's shoulders. "You've just about scared him away. Don't worry young one, I am the owner of this club and I shall make sure my rather rude bartender is firmly punished for her unkind words."

"T-that isn't necessary!"

"Nonsense, it is but a single duty of an employer." He replied while smirking toward Winter, who's face was now pink with embarrassment at her own mistake that Diam was now taking full advantage of. It got worse when she knew that this wasn't going to end on a dull note at all. "What is your name young one,"

"J-Jaune A-"

"Wonderful, now tell me Jaune." Diam grabbed the back of the boy's head and made him look into his bright purple eyes, now mixed with a mirage of red and blue with a strange cat-like vertical pupil centered in the middle. Jaune thought it was strange, since it looked like the man was some kind of Ram faunus or something. "What is it you truly desire?"

Jaune's eyes suddenly went wide, he relaxed his shoulders and let out a deep breath. Then opened his mouth to answer. "I… want to be the hero and-"

"Oh, how dull." Diam rolled his eyes and looked away from the boy. The blonde shook his head and suddenly felt an ache in his skull once eye contact was broken with the man in front of him. "Go take yourself back to that redhead girl constantly waving for your attention, see if you can lose that supple virginity of yours. She lusts for you, for some reason I don't care to figure out."

"E-eh?" Jaune's face went red. Before he could say anything else Diam took his shoulders, turned him around, and sent him off with a light push. "This is the last time I agree with Nora to take the team clubbing to 'relax'…" He muttered as he walked away with a hand on the back of his head.

"Was that really necessary?" Winter asked Diam, who had put his head in one hand and sighed through his nose as he returned to playing around with the glass cup that Winter gave him earlier.

"Incredibly so," Diam sighed again, this time through his nose... again. "There isn't anything else to do, ever since I beat the ever-living shit out of that Cinder woman's rather fat ass, their balls seemed to have retracted back into their underdeveloped state. Also, he is one of my brother's soon-to-be students. I felt the brotherly need to mess with the child."

"Not every day can be filled with action and near-death experiences Diam." The Specialist said. "Also, there was certainly a much better way to say all of that."

"Nonsense, I can speak however I want." Diam laughed.

"Moving on…" Winter continued. "I'd say we deserve a break after everything that we have been doing so far. Or at least myself anyway…"

"I have a feeling you are being passive-aggressive toward me there, but I'm listening."

"We have been investigating crimes, arresting criminals, solving cases, engaging in firefights, stopping the White Fang, dealing with a certain detectives eccentric ways of doing his job of detecting,"

"Mhm," Diam leaned forward, smiling. "Go on."

"And that same detective going on to halt not one, but _two_ White Fang raids all on his own with little to no back up whatsoever." Winter finished.

"I wouldn't have been alone if a certain someone didn't get injured during the raid on that one warehouse." Diam pointed out. "But _nooo_ , my partner gets hospitalized, and suddenly it's _my_ fault when the harbor catches on fire and I have to be the one to put it out _and_ save an entire team of little huntress girls."

"Including my sister." Winter helpfully added.

"Including that." Diam allowed. "Then to make things worse, I am painted as the hero of Vale! The outcast faunus accepted by human society putting up a stand against the cruel terroristic White Fang! I see my name on every news channel known to man," His scroll started to ring. "And this Lisa Lavender won't stop calling me!" He yelled as he slapped multiple fingers down on the decline call button. "And that boy's greatest desire is to be a hero? Tch. Trust me, being a hero is so incredibly underrated and besides, I am the God of Darkness. It is already ironic how much praise I've been getting lately." He's seen too many 'heroes' pass by in his time. The most notable one was the great Wizard Knight Ozma, and look where that heroism got him. A slave doing the God of Light's bidding and cursed to reincarnate for all eternity until humanity is judged worthy to continue their existence.

"Being seen as a hero isn't so bad." Winter pointed out, getting a grasp on his attention once more, and also refusing to acknowledge his usual metaphor to refer to himself as some kind of devil. "Civilians need to be kept happy and positive, especially in such a large city such as Vale. Millions live here. Without a role model, or 'heroes' to look up to and rely on to keep them safe, then the Grimm would be knocking on the gates as we speak."

Diam scoffed. "Why should I care if the Grimm get into the city?"

Winter's answer was immediate. "Because if they do, your vacation would come to an end."

Diam opened his mouth to counter. Thought about it, then closed it with a click of his tongue.

"Hm. You've beaten me there Specialist." He said, laughing. "Heroes are still overrated."

"You're not a hero." Winter agreed. "You are just a huntsman trained detective doing his job."

"Wow, that's nice of you to say," Diam said, genuinely taking her words as a compliment with a smile on his face.

"But you are one to my sister," Winter pointed out next. Diam's smirk froze and his eyes snapped to hers in the middle of him grabbing an alcoholic beverage for himself. "What does she call you now, Mentor?" She snickered. Was she… Winter Schnee... teasing him? And why did his face and chest feel hot all of a sudden, was that some kind of spell the humans developed during his absence? "Weiss really does look up to you, doesn't she? And her partner, Ruby Rose, does as well. In fact, it would seem their whole team does, even the one that used to be terrified of you. As well as most of the school and occupants of Vale."

"You think that's because I was half-naked when the cameras took pictures of me at the docks before I left?" Diam deflected, leaning back in his chair and unbuttoning the last button at the top of his shirt to give himself some more cool air. "The world got to see my perfect chiseled physique."

"Hm, that may have played a part in it." Winter shrugged.

"Ah, so you have noticed me~" Diam teased, but didn't go any further when he saw that Winter wasn't at all embarrassed to be honest with herself and him. "It seems I've made a sport of getting my suits destroyed. First at Tuckson's, then at the warehouse, and that time I killed myself- forget you heard that."

"No."

"And then at the docks a few weeks ago. This suit may look dashing on me, but it isn't exactly durable is it?"

"It is not. I believe I suggested for you to try something new before." Winter replied.

"Have you?"

"Perhaps, but you probably did not listen to me."

"A fair assumption." In truth, he really doesn't pay attention to most of what the Specialist said. Only sometimes did she catch his attention. More than most people managed to, however. She had a certain charm to her that drew his attention, he didn't know what it was, but he mostly stuck around her once he realized his manipulation of desire didn't work on her. He could stop whenever he wanted, but he never did, and has no intention to as of this moment. Curious.

Diam gasped as he suddenly came up with a new idea. "Specialist, I know what I am going to do today!"

"Wonderful…" Winter said. She almost didn't want to ask. "May I ask what is that going to be?"

"You and the heiress are coming with me to the place where they sell clothing, and I will be getting a new outfit!" Diam announced happily. People around them looked to them with amused expressions, and some moved away as if to give the two of them some space. "With _your_ money."

Winter blinked. "Excuse me, what?"

"I'll be back in a snap!" Diam winked as he snapped his fingers and teleported away.

Upon watching the energy in the shape of her partner's body fade away into nothingness. Winter sighed and leaned on the bar with her hands. Thinking to herself.

"I should start getting ready, should I?"

* * *

Liam Grimm sniffed something strange in the air, and then hid himself behind a pillar supporting the ceiling. Glynda raised an eyebrow at the soon-to-be colleague of hers but regarded it as being a Grimm thing that the brothers have similar to each other.

Weiss entered the training arena just as she was told, and her teammate Yang was coming down with her. Since the last time, Glynda tried to pit these two up against each other, Diam just had to come and go on his little rant that she for some reason cannot remember quite clearly, the two of them were never able to spar with each other.

"You two remember the rules of the bout, correct?" Glynda asked the two huntresses in training.

"Yup!" The blonde one chirped as she rolled her shoulders and got ready to fight.

"Of course, mam," Weiss added next as she drew her saber. It used to be a rapier-sword hybrid, but a few weeks ago Glynda noticed that after Diam paid her one of his trademark visitations the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company changed her weapon style. Her combat style seemed to fit it well, and there wasn't any reason for the professor to make any mention of the sudden change. Though, it wasn't hard to determine who exactly was the one who incited the change in the first place. Weiss spoke so much of her mentor that she feared that the girl had a crush on the detective, now she just knew it was an intense admiration for the man.

She didn't blame them, Diam certainly had an attractive charm to him. She would know. Inside and out… Oh, and he also did save her whole team's lives, plus some blonde monkey faunus she saw trying to swoon Blake Belladonna, he was doing an okay enough job from what she's noticed. The girl did her best to look like she wasn't interested, but she clearly was.

"Good." Glynda cut off her train of thought as she jumped out of the arena and brought one hand up into the air, preparing to begin the spar. "Begin-"

"Hello!" A flash of purple beside Miss Schnee cut the professor off before she could start the sparring match.

"Detective Grimm!" Glynda managed to get out right as Diam placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder, who was both part excited and confused by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing interrupting my class again!?"

"Taking the heiress, I'll leave an IOU in the meantime," Diam said as a sphere of purple began to form around him and Weiss.

"Hi, Mister Grimm!" Ruby shouted from the crowd, silver eyes widened brightly as she waved her hand hello to him widely from above her head and of course with a wide smile on her face. Strangely enough, she's gotten used to Diam randomly popping up and taking her partner away. They had such an adorable teacher/student relationship after all, she thought it was so cute.

"And hello to you silver-eyed abomination!" Diam waved back just before snapping his fingers. Not quite feeling the same way.

"And he's gone…" Glynda sighed as the purple sphere engulfed Diam and Weiss both and the two disappeared from sight. "Alright… would anyone like to come take Miss Schnee's place?" She would have called on Pyrrha Nikos to take Weiss' place, but apparently the entirety of Team JNPR decided that today would be a good day to hang out in Vale. She wondered if she should be miffed about that, but it was Nora Valkrie who was the one to bring them there. There really wasn't saying no to that girl at the best of times. With Yang Xiao Long being the second-best of the first-year students, and even better than a small amount of second or third years, there wasn't a lot of hands that shot up to take Weiss' place.

"Me! Me!" Ruby shouted and hopped in place. Just like she did _every_ time there was a spar and the professor needed another combatant.

"Since no one is volunteering…"

"What! Right here! Hey!"

"I suppose I can pick one of you at random."

"Hellooo, Miss Goodwitch, right here! Hey! Heeeyyy!"

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Just give the girl what she wants," Liam told her as he came out from behind the pillar. She would have asked why he thought to hide, but it didn't take long to figure out the reason when Diam Grimm was his brother. "It'll be good for her, isn't she younger than most students from Beacon anyhow? If she wants to learn that badly, then let her learn."

She sighed once again at the apt reasoning Mister Grimm — Not Diam, she was still mentally getting used to that — had given her.

"Miss Rose…" Glynda said unenthusiastically as Liam sat down out of bounds to act as the referee of the match just in case anything went wrong. Ruby squealed in excitement and seemed to change clothes instantly and with Crescent Rose at the ready. Her sister Yang shrugged her shoulders apologetically at the combat professor as the young girl quickly made her way down to the arena. Glynda shrugged back, because why not.

Liam would watch closely with silver eyes of his own as the sparring match ensued. With Diam gone and literally having a front-row seat to a sparring match that included his little silver-eyed curiosity. Taking physical and mental notes as the spar continued.

Diam had a little protegé of his own, it would only be fair if he had one as well. Just to balance things out, of course.

* * *

Diam returned to his club with the heiress wrapped up in one of his arms beside him. He was so much larger and taller than the girl that he was able to practically give her a full-on hug if he wanted too. In this case, Weiss' feet were dangling helplessly off the ground as her mentor took her into the old room that she stayed in for weeks.

"Mentor!?" Weiss stammered as she struggled and failed to get his arm off from around her. "What are you doing? This is a bad time for a training session, I'm supposed to be in class."

"Oh no no no, I won't be training you again just yet. Instead, You are going to help me with a task most important my little heiress," Diam said as he finally set her down. Weiss patted herself down with a pout and an embarrassed flush to her face. She glared at him with forced heat that didn't affect her mentor in the slightest. "The Specialist is going to come with us as well, so you aren't going to be alone with me. This time. Actually, I'm curious, have you been keeping up on that unarmed combat training regime I bestowed onto you?"

Weiss shrunk down, her heated gaze was now instilled with fear and the torturous memories that came from the past to haunt her. "I-I… of course!" She laughed uncharacteristically and nervously in a rather sad attempt to cover up her lie.

"Oh, heiress…" Diam leaned down to her and rested his hands on his knees to prop himself up. The very improper way to talk to a person who was shorter than you are. Yet Weiss couldn't bring herself to point out how rude he was being. "You do know that I am a detective, right?"

"Y-yes…" Weiss looked away from his eyes and gulped nervously.

"So, as a result of my occupation, it would be only natural that I know how to detect lies." He's also sorta the God of Darkness, but she wouldn't believe him even if he said it the thirtieth time. This was fun for the moment, anyhow. "So, want to try again?"

Weiss refused to meet his eyes.

"How long are you going to torment my sister for?" Winter asked, standing in the doorway of the room with a raised eyebrow. The purple dye in her hair started to fade away and as her hair grew more a patch of white was visible in the center of her head. She's combed her hair in a way that hid the white, but it was still there if one searched hard enough.

"Ah! And the big sister is here." Diam clapped his hands together and rubbed them against each other.

"Hello, Winter!" Weiss greeted her excitedly, Winter offered a warm smile back in return.

The Specialist looked back to Diam before she could forget what she wanted to say. "The only reason I am humoring your silly request to get our opinions on whatever new outfit you are acquiring is because I would fear for the innocence of my sister if I stay behind."

"Also, it isn't like there is anything else for you to do today." Diam pointed out as he threw his tie to the side. It was beginning to bother him, and he preferred not having it on anyway. As for why he felt the need to take it off now, that was because of a habit of his. There were scarce few moments where he was in a bedroom alone with any amount of women and the tie was still on after all. Unless it was being used to bind hands together, of course.

"Perhaps," Winter said, not quite agreeing or disagreeing with his statement.

"Great," Diam maneuvered the two women so that he had a hand in the center of each of their backs as he gently pushed them out of the room together with himself. Weiss allowed it, but Winter quickened her pace as to not have to make physical contact with her partner. His hand was strangely warm and the casual outfit provided for her left little to the imagination for her backside. "Now let's get a move on, I can't wait to show you what I've learned from taking those online driving courses."

"Mentor has a car now?" Weiss asked.

"I do," Diam confirmed.

"You took _online_ driving courses?" Winter asked the more important question.

"I did." Diam nodded his head.

"Have you actually driven before?" The Specialist asked next, preparing herself to fear for her life.

"I certainly may have not." Diam did not nod his head.

Winter stopped and refused to enter the car, even as Weiss placed her trust in her mentor and sat in one of the back seats. The car was one of the more recent models, in fact it looked like it was a convertible and actually not quite available to the public just yet. Oh, and of course it was purple. All purple. With some minor trims of black. On the rearview mirror, she could see a pair of ice blue dice dangling from thin string. If that was some clever way to include his partner in the look of his car, she was not amused.

"I'm not getting in that thing with you," Winter said, crossing her arms.

"Yes you are," Diam said as he opened his door and sat in the driver's seat. "Specialist, there is only two ways this goes on. Either you give in without arguing pointlessly too much, or you make this easy and help me learn how to drive by giving me the hands-on experience with your wonderful consent." He winked at her. Winter resisted the urge to groan.

"It shouldn't be too difficult Winter," Weiss said, easily supporting her mentor. "Even I know how to drive, I am positive my Mentor will learn very quickly." And that wasn't because she looked up to him like he was the largest mountain known to man. Not willing to let her sister go through this alone, and not willing to make a scene out of it, Winter very hesitantly and very slowly stepped into the death machine that could very well take her life.

"Wonderful, and remember heiress, consent is sexy." Diam winked at his student through the rearview mirror, who actually laughed at his words.

"I am going to regret this… I just know it." Winter adopted the role of driving professor, and turned in her seat to look at Diam. "Do you at least know how to start the car and shift gears?"

"Of course," Diam started the car. Winter waited for him to shift gears, but he hesitated. He had his hand on the gear shift, but he wasn't moving it. "Er…" He finally moved it into the driving position. "Which one is the gas pedal again?"

Winter almost jumped out of the car, but her seatbelt was too complicated to figure out how to unclip. Which was strange, since she didn't remember clipping it at all in the first place.

The car surged forward, Winter and Weiss screamed.

"Found it!" Diam cheered happily as they began to race through the streets of Vale. Laughing the whole while.

* * *

The Diammobile came to a screeching halt as it drifted across the street and parallel parked perfectly between two other identical looking black cars. Weiss and Winter kept screaming, slowly becoming more and more calm as they realized that the car has really come to a stop. Weiss was holding on to the back of Diam's seat, and even reaching around to grab hold of his suit and ruining it further while Winter had a hand on every safety handle there was inside the vehicle. Her hair was now down because of the rushing wind, revealing the patch of white within the mess of purple hair which was now all over the place.

"Diam," Winter growled to the purple-eyed man. "Where did you learn to drive?"

"Just now," Diam said with a boisterous chuckle. "You have to admit, I was quite the fast learner."

"You drove on the wrong side of the road for two miles, somehow did not know how to press down on the brake pedal for one of those miles, and nearly killed a passing family. Honestly, I have no idea how you didn't end up killing anyone or causing any accidents."

"Magic," Diam smirked knowingly at Winter's killing glare. There were a lot of things he could do with magic, and using it to teach himself out to drive and move around people and cars here or there was child play to him. It would have been a pain accidentally killing people, that would have sucked. His vacation would have ended right there. "Also, if it doesn't hurt anyone, then it doesn't need to be fixed." He added as he took the keys out of the ignition and threw them up in the air. The keys jingled before fading away into dust. Winter would have been furious with him for that if she didn't know that he could easily recreate them with his semblance.

"You can let go now heiress, we made it here alive," Diam said as he prodded away at Weiss' grip on his collar.

Weiss jumped out of the car and took in a deep breath. Shakily standing on her feet as she resisted the urge to let out what she had eaten that same morning. "Oh, God…"

"Yes?" Diam perked up as he shut the door to his car after stepping out.

"Mentor… please tell me that we are going to be teleporting from here on out."

"No promises," Diam said as he spun on his heel and passed the two Schnee's, smirking at them as he turned back around and stood in front of a medium-sized building with a bright neon sign that spoke _Wearhouse_. "Ah, here we are. I haven't been here in years. I wonder how the owners are doing."

Winter and Weiss looked to each other with confused looks as Diam greeted the owners before he even entered the building. But they both chalked up his behavior as the typical Diam antics that they were.

"Do you know what Mentor has planned here?" Weiss asked.

Winter shook her head. "I do not, I would have thought you would know him better than in cases like these."

"You're the one who spends the most time with him." Weiss countered.

Winter scoffed. "Please, I am not as close with him as you might assume."

"Really? He did spend a lot of time with you when you were in the hospital." Winter widened her eyes slightly at her sister's point. "On the outside, that would suggest that he has an adoration for you. Give yourself more credit sister, I think you are closer than any of us to truly get to know Mentor."

"My, sister where did this come from?" Winter asked with a raised eyebrow, but could not hide the incited reaction her body naturally gave off in the form of light specks of red-spotted across her cheeks.

"Just an observation, my dear sister," Weiss smirked at her. Winter felt her heart drop when the smirk looked strikingly similar to the smirk her partner would often give her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Winter said as she walked forward, Weiss following close behind. "For now, let us keep our focus on whatever it is Diam wants us here for. Outfit judgment, I believe."

"Of course."

They entered the _Wearhous_ and looked around the moment they walked in. Behind them, the bell at the top of the dark stained glass jingled to signal their entry. The two women looked around searching for an unmistakable man wearing all purple, but could not find him for the life of them.

"Hello?" Weiss called out to the countless rows full of clothing that appeared to not have an end at all. "Mentor, are you there? Anyone?"

Strange. Winter thought. She knew her partner would always be one to make himself stand out no matter what, so the fact that he wasn't in there face bragging about some incessant topic of discussion had her wondering if this whole plan turned out to be some kind of prank for the two sisters.

"Can I help you?" A dull voice surprised them. Being trained huntresses, they only mildly jumped with surprise. But once realizing that it was a person behind them, they quickly turned around to meet them.

It was a person, gender indistinguishable by first appearance. Their chin-length black hair flowed down to cover their eyes, and their outfit wasn't what they'd expect from a person who owned a clothing store. They wore mostly all black, with some hints of grey and lighter tones the farther it went down all the way to their feet, which was a cool grey in color. In terms of height, they just managed to be as tall as her sister Weiss. Their voice especialy was unique. Nowhere in the sound of it gave away what the sex of this person may be, and it would be rude for a Schnee to simply assume.

"Yes, I am looking for my partner," Winter said. "He is tall, wears all purple, black twisted horns. He just entered a few moments before us."

The person looked as surprised as they could look with the flat expression they wore by default. "You mean the lord of Darkness is a close associate of yours?"

"Oh lord…" Winter pinched the bridge of her nose. No wonder Diam was so excited to come here. "Yes, though I refer to him as Diam."

"Of course, the human moniker he goes by these days." The person put on a very slight smile. "You may find him if you look in the aisles, my sister Daisy should be helping him as we speak."

"Thank you for letting us know, and what is your name, if I may ask?" Weiss said.

"Daisy." The owner replied simply.

Weiss and Winter raised an eyebrow. "That is your sister's name, is it not?"

"It is."

"And your name is…?"

"Daisy. My twin and I share the same name." Daisy clarified for them.

Winter very much wanted to ask why their parents would name both of their two children, who were twins, Daisy. The very concept didn't make sense, and it was either some prank being done to them by her partner or these two owners had really irresponsible and/or stupid parents. She refrained from saying all this of course, because on the off chance that this wasn't a prank she didn't want to risk offending the boy-girl in front of her.

"I see." She said instead. "May you point us in their direction?"

"Of course. Though I must ask, do either of you have any intention of buying anything from us?" Daisy asked.

"It was not my intention, but Diam remarked that I was supposedly going to earlier today," Winter explained.

"Ah, I see." Daisy's smile grew slightly wider. "Go on then, if you need any assistance, you may simply call my name and I shall appear."

Weiss and Winter looked away into the aisles. "Thank you, where is-" They stopped speaking when they looked back to where Daisy was supposed to be, but now the owner was gone and all that was left was empty space.

"I don't like this place," Winter said as she and Weiss continued making their way through the store, entering the aisles and listening out for any signs of Diam or this other Daisy person, who has in fact been confirmed to be a woman by the other Daisy.

"Typical, this would be the place where mentor got his suit," Weiss remarked as she scooted slightly closer to her sister. "A creepy place like this, it's like a labyrinth."

"I've noticed," As the Specialist went on to scan the building as they walked for what felt like ten minutes straight, all the while calling out Diam's name and even the other Daisy once or twice, there wasn't even an end to the place. The aisles were full of clothes, some of them identical to each other which worked wonders in confusing the two Schnee sisters. It got even worse when they tried to get to one of the walls of the building, and after walking for a full minute the wall didn't seem any closer at all.

"This is getting ridiculous." Winter huffed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean it wasn't rediculous before?" Weiss asked. "I feel like we've gotten nowhere closer to finding Diam or either of the owners. What is this, some kind of illusionary semblance being used on us to make the aisles seem longer and endless?"

"Possibly," When it came to Diam Grimm, you didn't think any amount of things were impossible. "Enough of this, I'm calling him." The Specialist said after the two of them finally broke out of the aisles, and back at the entrance to the store.

"By all means…" Weiss waved at her dismissively, having enough of this as well. Strangely enough, her scroll told her that time had only passed by two minutes.

Somewhere deep in the bowels of the store, Diam's ring tone blurred out. It was the echoing sound of the Dick Dole song that he'd mistaken for a romantic song that he played for her on a piano some time ago. Her eye twitched for every syllable that played out across the store, until finally after a few seconds, her partner picked up.

" _Hello Specialist, I'm a little busy here-"_ The sound of some kind of monster screaming as it was torn apart sang through his end. " _Good job Daisy! Show that tentacle monster who the real one is! So what's up?"_

"Diam, what are you doing." Winter snapped. "Weiss and I have been searching for you, yet we cannot find you. And what is that racket I hear through your end?"

" _Oh, this?"_ Another death screech had Winter pulling the scroll further away from her face. " _Just a little problem with the toilet, nothing for you to worry about, Daisy is taking care of it. It's her pet, you see."_

" _GET BACK IN THE BATHROOM JOSÉ! THE WORLD IS NOT READY FOR YOU YET!"_ Who she assumed to be Daisy, screamed.

"Does her pet happen to be some kind of Grimm?"

" _Yes, it actually is. How did you guess?"_

Don't rise to the bait. Don't rise to the bait. Don't rise to the bait.

Winter counted to ten, and took a deep breath.

"Just tell me where you are…"

" _Of course. Daisy! No, the other Daisy, the one with the balls and the less emo hair. Yes, I'm talking to you. Go find the Specialist and the heiress and bring them here. By the time you're back, this should be handled."_

" _...?"_

" _If you have time, sure. Daisy is on his way Specialist! Now, where were we? You're doing great Daisy, just keep pushing-"_ His finger finally found the end call button, and not a moment too soon. Winter was just about to ask what he was doing once again.

"Ah!" Weiss yelped as Daisy, the male twin, suddenly appeared from behind her. Winter nearly drew her weapon only to realize that she did not have it on her at the moment.

"Come with me, I shall take you to the lord," Daisy said regally as he gestured for them to follow them.

"This is what I get for agreeing to come here…" Winter sighed as she allowed herself and Weiss to follow the strange man.

* * *

Diam whistled a tune as he tried on multiple outfits, checked himself out in the mirror with each one, and then tossed away whatever he didn't like. All the while, Daisy, one of the twin God's of Fashion, struggled with pushing back the Grimm guardian of the portal to the infinitenium, which was a dimension between dimensions laced into another dimension that was created quite recently seemingly out of nothing. Typically, a sudden rip in dimensions like that would be addressed by the God brothers themselves, but they were a little busy as of late. So Daisy, and her brother Daisy, were the ones who had to keep an eye on it.

As a result, Diam may have accidentally allowed the two to re-create themselves across multiple time and space continuums. There was no telling how many _Wearhouse's_ existed in other Remnants. Whoops.

"Ah!" Diam found an outfit that caught his eye. "What about this one, Daisy?"

"That one was made by the dead God of Agartha," Daisy said as she finally slammed the door shut on the tentacled creature. After a few huffs and puffs, one half of the God of Fashion was back at full stamina. "You were the one who killed him, wearing the combat outfit he'd made would be poetic, my lord."

"Hah! I remember the fool. I created him to take care of… something. Agartha really came out of nowhere, he didn't measure up to anything. So I ate his heart." Diam explained with a shrug. Besides his trousers, he was mostly naked, but as he looked upon his new choice of clothing, a smile grew across his face. "Yes… this'll do." With a snap, his old clothes disappeared and the new clothes put themselves on.

"I am happy that we could be of service to you, my lord of darkness," Daisy said with a bow of her head. She looked just like her twin brother, but her hair was much longer and went down to the lower part of her back, but with the same bangs in front of her eyes that made her brother and her look exactly the same, and would have if she'd kept her hair short. It made it easier to distinguish the two from each other, so the God of Darkness didn't see any reason to comment on it.

"Now there's just one more thing left to do," Diam smirked maliciously. "Time to waste the Specialist's money."

"My lord, you know that our services are free to the divine. There is no need for payment." Daisy plead.

"Oh, I know." Diam stuck his hands in his new pockets and brushed his hair to the right with his hand. "Trust me, I know."

* * *

"Right this way," Daisy, the brother, gestured with his hand to point in the direction of where Diam was supposedly going to be. If it weren't for the discarded purple suit on the floor, and the fact that another person was picking it up off the ground and folding it/ Upon noticing the white-haired heiress and the Specialist with strangely dyed white hair into purple, Daisy, the one with longer hair. Stood up to greet them.

"Hello, are you two the Specialist and heiress?" She asked them.

"Our names are Winter and Weiss Schnee, but yes," Winter answered.

Daisy smiled, and her brother, Daisy, strode forward to stand by her side. "I see." Both of them said at the same time, their voices overlapping one another. "Then, per the orders of Diam Grimm, we shall prepare the revelation ceremony."

"Oh lord…" Winter pinched the bridge of her nose as the sound of music began to echo throughout the store as the two owners brought their hands from behind their backs to show that they both had one microphone each. Weiss on the other hand, seemed to be very amused by the entire event going on before her.

" _ハハ、あなたは本当にこれを調べましたか？だまされた！"_ The two siblings began to sing, in a language that neither Winter nor Weiss had ever heard before. It was only natural, the two owners of this establishment continued to sing in this strange tongue, but despite not being able to understand the words, to their credit, they did manage to sing very well. On par with Weiss Schnee herself apparently, who looked more than impressed with their way of song as they continued.

It was rather soothing and ceremonial, as it was probably meant to be. But too soon did it come to an end, by the time Winter rose her head to look up at the two siblings, the song was already over and her partner stood behind them with his hands on his hips. Daisy and Daisy parted from each other and knelt down to the ground to let the much taller man through.

"Ta-da!" Diam exclaimed as he presented his new outfit. This one was much more combat-oriented than the simple purple suit that he wore all the time, and despite everything that Diam put her and her sister through that day, she had to admit that he looked good. It had a certain fanciful look to it, which also brought in a casual outlook to the man. Gone were his dress shoes and pants, and in came dark purple leather combat boots with straps that ran all the way up his calves, then came the pitch-black pants that followed that. The material appeared to shine in the light, but by the look of it, the material did not look likely to cut or burn easily. After the dark black and purple belt buckle came the long royal purple coat that buttoned up to his chest, and almost like her own official Specialist uniform, had two tails that trailed behind him. The uniform was mainly purple and had different tones to go along with it, and at the ends of the sleeves which were enlargened were black as well. After that, it seemed he pondered for a moment whether or not he should wear gloves, but ultimately went for wearing combat gloves, which again, looked similar to her own back in Atlas. He also wore two necklaces, one hung higher than the other, hanging from it was a D, and below that one was hanging a G. Clever. They were the initials of his name. The coat also had a collar that spanned up to his chin, assumingly to offer some protection for his neck. Under the coat itself was a simple black T-shirt. His hairstyle remained unchanged, but his overall look made him appear as a completely different man. It was the cocky smirk that let her know that yes, this was still her eccentric partner.

"Well, don't I look wonderful?" Diam said as he spun around on his toe with a surprising amount of grace for a man his size. "I must toot my own horn and say that my ass certainly looks appealing in these pants."

"Mentor, this is an amazing look for you!" Weiss complimented happily, thankfully missing the last part of Diam's earlier statement.

"Why thank you, heiress." Diam looked pleased with her enthusiastic compliment. "I got this by slaying a God or two, so it better look good."

"It is certainly more combat-oriented," Winter said as she looked him up and down, which yes, she was teased for. "How does it feel?"

"Like I am wearing nothing at all~" Diam said with a wink.

"Then I approve of this new look," Winter said with a nod. She wanted very desperately to be mad, but against her better judgment, she was impressed by her partner's choice of clothing. "It fits you."

"Ah, a compliment from the Specialist, how rare." Diam teased, Winter rolled her eyes playfully. Weiss looked at them both with a sly expression that neither of them noticed.

"So, how about that payment?" And just like that, Diam ruined it. Weiss widened her eyes as Winter turned and stomped away from him. "And like that, it was worth it. Ah, the exit is over there by the way!" Winter didn't say a word as she turned around and started heading in a different direction.

"Thank you for returning to visit." The two other God's in disguise said while bowing their heads toward Diam. After assuring the two Schnee's that they were going in the right direction this time around, they were lead to the front of the store where no, Winter actually did not have to pay for Diam's outfit. The official story was that Diam knew these two and saved them a long time ago, and so they indebted themselves to him forever. When in reality, they were two divine beings created to design clothes and make sure the Grimm guardian to the gate to other dimensions was doing its job defending. But that was just semantics, Daisy and Daisy had such promise!

"Of course, I always look after my subjects." Diam patted them both on the head with each hand. They both purred under his touch. Winter looked away and burned the memory of what she just saw away from her mind. "Great, since we're done here, we can return to doing nothing until something important happens that requires my attention." The God in disguise cheered as he stood in front of the tinted windows looking outside to the strangely full sidewalk.

"I think you've spoken too soon, Mentor." Weiss said as she put a hand on the hilt of her improved Myrtenaster.

"Hm?" Diam looked to the side just as the bell above the glass door jingled. A group of masked faunus entered the Wearhouse, each and every one of them armed with weapons.

"Get down!" The leader among them demanded, aiming a gun at Diam. "This is a robbery, show us where the dust is."

"Dust? This is a clothing store you imbecile." Diam chuckled as he turned to face the men. Winter and Weiss prepared themselves for combat, and the two Daisy's did not look amused whatsoever.

"But, if you wish to be so foolish…" One of Diam's hands began to glow with a purple aura. "Then you're going to have a _really_ bad time."

Spoiler alert, they had a bad time.

* * *

 **And like that, this mostly filler chapter is over. I did have some plans to include some other serious stuff in it. But that serious stuff included what I said wasn't going to be in this chapter. As I said before, there is a poll to decide the future direction of this story. Go to my profile and vote for what you think will be best! Also yes, that was an Undertale reference right there.**

 **Another reminder, please remember to vote in the poll. It will only be up for a few weeks!**

* * *

 **As promised, I will write down what changes will be made if I rewrite some earlier chapters. Even if I do not have to do any re-writing, I will still use this ending segment of the chapter to write down the biggest changes.**

 _Firstly, the chapter where the demons were first introduced and were fought against in chapter 17, instead of Diam, Winter, and Celeste doing battle against six demons, instead there will simply be a great amount of heavily armed White Fang terrorists. During the battle, Diam is enjoying himself and not taking the battle seriously, having more than enough power to not be harmed by human weapons, he just toys with them. While Winter, who is mortal and can be injured by such things, can be hurt, and is. But before she does, she managed to take out a great deal of them with a new use of her semblance, a modified use of time dilation which not only slows downtime for her, but speeds up time for other so she appears to be incredibly fast. Similar to how she defeated her own demon, by the end of her attack she is drained and injured, eyes glowing bright blue. This angers Diam, who then uses more of his power to torment the rest of the White Fang and injure/kill them all into dust. Winter still ends up in Beacon's hospital._

 _Secondly, in chapter 20 for the volume 1 finale of the story. Not too much of the fighting would change. The dialogue will, however. There will be no demon king discussion, and almost nothing of the demons at all. Cinder will get away not by summoning demons to distract Diam, but because of a use of the Grimm power in her left arm_ _ **(A new ability I will be giving to Cinder in the case that I retcon the demon arc)**_ _and disorients Diam's human eyes long enough for her to get away. Diam still saves Ruby and co. but Ruby still gets a small silver-eyed moment which gives her enough speed and strength to single-handedly take out most of the offending terrorists. The same happens next when Diam saves her from getting shot to death, and snaps away the rest of the terrorists with his magical powers. The ending remains mostly the same, but instead of Liam and Celeste talking about why Diam doesn't just destroy the demons immediately, they instead talk about what has been happening with Diam's hidden emotions. Liam still decides to stay with his brother, and to try and understand why his brother would choose to mingle with humans than with his own kind._

 **Demons are relatively scarce in mention after chapter 20, so I will not have to worry about rewriting further than chapter 20. These are the biggest changes that will be made in the case I do rewrite these chapters. Even if I don't have too, come back here and you will know the main differences that will occur.**

 **Either way, however, Celeste will remain to be a character in this story. I have plans for her that will be most amusing.**

* * *

 **Please review and remember to vote in the poll!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, lets cut right to the chase. Retcon Demons and rewrite earlier chapters won by one vote compared to the Continue as normal option. That means that as of this chapter, the demons as an antagonist is no longer a thing, which also means that I will have to rewrite the earlier chapters that included them the most. I am not going to get rid of EVERY little detail that mentioned the demons, because that is just going to be a pain, so the two major chapters that I will re-write will be Chapters 17 and 20. Of course, that means that after this chapter, I will spend the next three weeks or so working on those other chapters before we go back to continuing the story. You must all understand that now.**

 **But for now, let's have some fun!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 24- A New Beginning**

* * *

Liam Grimm, also known as Professor Grimm, also discretely known as the God of Light, walked into the club his brother, Diam Grimm, also known as Detective Grimm, and not-so-discretely known as the God of Darkness, owned. Right away at first glance, a creature who appeared as a man with horns of a stag atop his head stood out in the crowd of short and weaker humans dancing all around him without a care in the world. His brother might have said something about him having brown skin as well, or perhaps the glowing golden blonde hair or even the silver eyes, or even because of the unconscious fifteen-year-old girl he currently had passed out across his shoulder.

But Liam preferred to see it as his own form of blending in. Besides, to these outsiders, he must have looked like a huntsman. That or a criminal considering what he had on his shoulder. But after going to the same man Diam did, he now had the official records to support the claim that he was actually a huntsman, and Ruby Rose was now his student. It wasn't his fault that she was too young and inexperienced to keep up with his special training routine he made for her.

His unknowing subjects seemed to be having fun despite him walking around with Ruby passed out on his shoulder. He wondered what the reaction of humanity would be if he were to reveal his true form and return to the world as it is now. Would they declare him an enemy and try to destroy him because of a lack of understanding? Would they love and revere him? Both, yet divided? The thought of his return doing more harm than good went through his mind once or twice, but any chaos could be fixed in literally a snap of his fingers. Because while his brother specified in destruction and pain, he specified in creation and love. With a decent universal level of destructive force behind him as well, just as a precaution.

"H-hey their big guy." One of the drunk women said as she leaned bodily up against his body, somehow oblivious to the way Ruby groaned uncomfortably in her sleep on his other shoulder. She hiccuped once before she continued. "What's a hotty like you doing all alone in a club like this?"

"I'm not alone," Liam politely replied. The woman had _no_ idea who she was trying to proposition. "My brother runs this club."

"No shit? Are you the big brother or the little one?"

"Older."

"Well then," The woman purred as she traced a finger up his hard arms. "I'm quite curious to see how the elder compares to the-"

"Enough of this," Liam sighed and waved a hand across the woman's face. "I'm not interested in fornicating with humans like my brother is." A burst of knowledge came forth through his mind, information about everything in this woman's life in a little too much detail. "You have a husband and a child waiting for you at home, go see them and be loyal, you still have a chance."

"I…" The woman felt the influence of warm magic flow through her body. If any normal person said this to her, she might have told them to fuck off. But Liam Grimm was no ordinary person, and he had a different way of handling annoying people other than making them disappear. "You're right! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I almost did that-"

However, as far as Liam's knowledge went in the way of influencing humans to change their way of life and become a better person. He was not able to detect that the woman was about to throw up. And all over his shoes at that.

Ignoring his instinct to punish the woman for doing that, he sent her on her way back home and he cleaned the vomit off of his clothing with a wave of his hand. A wave of golden energy shimmered, and he was clean. Simple as that, and none of that flashy nonsense that his brother was known for.

Seriously, he was starting to wonder how no one started putting together that his brother was not a normal human like them.

In any case, he came here for a reason, and it was to bring up a serious issue that has become a recurring problem in these past weeks. There was a certain pest problem that his brother is responsible for fixing, but he hasn't gotten to it yet for whatever reason. Sadly, this was a matter where Liam could not simply sit back and let his brother do whatever he wanted until he eventually got to it. So here he was.

"Bwuuuh…" Ruby seemed to agree.

"Thank you, little Rose," Liam smirked as he stepped past some of Junior's guards, he let him in on sight because of his known relation to Diam. Good. It would have been a pain of Diam ordered his men to shoot him again and name it a fire drill as a poor way to excuse himself for it.

He walked through the simple map of corridors it took in order to get to Diam's room, and when he did so, there was black blood leaking from underneath the door. Liam sighed.

"Brother," Liam knocked on the door as lightly as he could, the wood only cracked slightly this time. "I know this isn't your blood, we don't even have blood save for our human bodies." He grimaced with disgust as the black blood started to climb _up his leg_. "I certainly know that this isn't human either."

"Just a moment!" Diam exclaimed through the door, he sounded like he'd just finished giggling like one of those 'Special needs' children he saw giggling about earlier. "I'm just finishing something up!"

A strange demonic chant was heard through the door and the black-reddish blood retreated off of his legs and back into the room. Liam humored his brother and give him the moment that he desired, idly whistling a tune as he rocked side to side with Ruby Rose still groaning in her exhausted comatose state. After another few moments, the chanting ended and Liam decided that it was time to let himself in. Twisting the doorknob a little too quickly and ripping it off entirely.

"Not again…" Liam sighed as he threw the doorknob away and stepped through the door that was now part of the wall. The first thing that he saw from within Diam's room was his brother holding a head. Not a human head thankfully, that would have caused problems, but the head that his brother was currently holding in one of his hands held a very dead expression, with black-red eyes looking in different directions and with a barbed tongue dangling out of a mouth with rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"Ah!" Diam casually placed the head on a pedestal that had the words ' _The one who thought he could do something with his life'_ engraved on the front of it.

Strangely enough, Liam thought he recognized that head.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked his brother.

"Oh, you know," Diam put the last touches on the pedestal, and then proceeded to try and shove the entire thing into a closet that was very obviously too small. "Just getting rid of a mistake. And who are you to ask me what _I'm_ doing? You're the one with an unconscious underage girl draped over your shoulder."

"There is a reason for this." Liam steadfastly defended himself. Then his silver-eyed widened with shock. "Wait, is that Aba-"

"Aba- who now?" Diam asked, plucking something out of his ear as if that was the reason why his divine sense of hearing wasn't working properly. "I don't know that person."

"What do you mean? I came here in the first place to tell you to deal with the dem-"

"Demolition of humanity?" Diam raised an eyebrow. "Already did that once I'm afraid. It loses it's satisfaction when it is done more than once however, so I don't think I'll be doing it again."

"Brother, I am talking about the-"

"This is not the robot you are looking for," Diam smirked smugly as he waved his hand in front of Liam's face.

The God of Light sighed. "Well… at least it has been handled then. Is that a new outfit?"

"It is! I'm glad you noticed." Diam said he spun on his heel to show his brother the entire outfit. "I literally had to kill a few people in order to get it, and the Daisy twins are ever loyal and trustworthy."

"Ah, that explains your absence from earlier this week." Liam nodded his head with sudden understanding. "Well, it is a good look for you I suppose. The Twin Gods of Fashion certainly follow up on their obligations to us rulers."

"Yes, they certainly do. Now, are you going to explain to me what exactly you are doing with the silver-eyed abomination? And why did you bring her here of all places?" Diam asked next.

"I thought you could look after her until she wakes up," Liam replied to the second question.

"No!" The suddenness in Diam's voice surprised him. "I've had enough of babysitting young girls! First, it was the heiress, and she was just the beginning of my issues. Second, it was that weird android girl with the dopey personality that kept trying to hug me and convince me to call her my daughter. And now a silver-eyed warrior, the literal _bane_ of my greatest creation, is being offered to me to _take care of_. I will not, and I repeat. _I will not_ become a glorified babysitter for the third time!"

"I see."

"Why didn't you just give her to her sister or something? Why does it have to be me?" Diam asked next.

"She has a sister?" Liam asked. To his credit, it wasn't like Ruby and Yang came even remotely close to looking like each other.

"Oh my non-existent God." Diam ran a hand down his face. "Just throw her there or something, I don't care anymore. I'll teleport her to her teammates later."

"Thank you, brother." Liam threw Ruby on the floor, she bounced once and coughed as she tried to bring the wind back into her lungs before going back into unconsciousness.

Diam put his hands on his hips, looked down at Ruby, and then back up to his brother, who seemed to not have taken into account that humans aren't meant to be dropped on the ground like that without them being prepared for it beforehand.

"How did this even happen?" Diam asked with a huff. "How is it that I am at the center of everything in this damn comedy of a vacation."

"Well, I started training her today." Liam helpfully informed him.

"You're doing _what_!?" Diam transformed into his God form and grabbed Liam by his collar. "Are you not aware that the silver-eyed warriors hold the same power that _you_ do? There is a reason Salem tried to exterminate them all, they have the power to harm anything created from the dark, and guess who is literally made out of dark!" He pointed to his dark energy form.

"Relax," Liam said in a soothing tone. "Silver eyed warriors are mortal, despite sharing a very minuscule amount of my power they would _never_ be able to hurt you. Maybe cause you a minor discomfort in a large quantity, but a single one - especially a young one, has no hope of hurting you."

"Hmph," Diam quickly shifted back into his human form. "It's still annoying, but I suppose I see your point. Very well, are you going to tell me what happened with her now or are we going to drag this out for another few sentences?"

"It might get awkward trying to force a conversation." Liam pointed out.

Diam waited for Liam to start his story, and Liam waited for Diam to lose patience. But being immortals like they are, they literally had all the time in the world and their perception of time could make a second feel like hours or an hour feel like seconds. In this case, Liam just wanted to mess with his brother, because there was nothing really harmful from telling him what happened with his new student that morning.

He let the awkward minute pass anyhow, just to see what happens.

"So I may have gotten a little bored…"

The relieved look on Diam's face as he started to explain was palpable to his satisfaction.

* * *

 _That morning…_

"Eh? Professor Grimm?" Ruby Rose balked at the very tall and broad man before her at the entrance into her dorm.

"Grimm?" Yang perked up and prepared to make a break for it, but upon noticing that the Grimm her sister was speaking of was not the purple man, or the creature of darkness, she raised an eyebrow as she peeked over her bunk. "Oh yeah, you're the purple guy's older bro right?" The blonde asked.

"So I am," Liam politely replied with a courteous bow. "I am sorry to interrupt your day of rest, but may I borrow Miss Ruby Rose here for the morning?"

"Eh!?" Ruby pointed to herself and asked for confirmation as if there was another Ruby that Liam was speaking of. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Liam chuckled. "I've decided that I want to pick up a student while I am here in Vale."

Blake looked up from her book of love at the sound of that. "Are Huntsman able to just choose apprentices whenever they want?" She questioned.

"Of course we can," Liam said with a kind smile. "Training the younger generations is paramount to the future of all humanity. You are the ones who are going to be picking up our slack when we grow old and slow after all."

"Mentor did the same with me," Weiss spoke up from their study desk. "Though I was the one who pressed for it originally, he did accept me as his student and trained me to become as good as I am now."

"Good enough to compete with Pyrrha Nikos like you are now?" Blake asked from across the room.

"I yearn to surpass her in time," Weiss said confidently. "I have faith in my mentor's teachings, and if his brother wishes to train my partner as well, then I for one think that it is a great idea."

"W-wait, don't I get a say in this?" Ruby wailed.

"Sis, look me in the eyes and tell me you _wouldn't_ take the chance to get trained by a fully trained huntsman other than our uncle or dad?" Yang challenged, she stared into Ruby's panicked eyes and watched as her sister grew more and more uneasy as her face lit up with a red color. Finally, Ruby gave in and looked away, giving Yang the easy victory as she looked back toward the newly hired professor with an eager glint to her eyes.

"So, do you accept?" Liam repeated the question, extending the offer out literally with his hand for her to shake. Ruby looked at it and after a moment of useless contemplation, she put her much smaller hand in his and shook it curtly. The deal was made and now she could not escape it. The God of Light smirked and pulled her gently under his arm, Ruby looked tiny in comparison to her new teacher, the man being nearly seven feet tall, even taller than his brother who was already monstrous in his height. It was like he was something more than a human. "You've made a wonderful choice Miss Rose, I look forward to our Mentor-student relationship."

"Heh, I have a mentor now to Weiss!" Ruby laughed giddily. Weiss rolled her eyes playfully and waved goodbye for now to her leader.

"So, is anyone going to mention we let a near-complete stranger come and take our leader away?" Blake asked.

"Hey, say that when you're an actual main character that doesn't run away from her problems and almost never gets punished for it Blakey," Yang teased.

"He's not a stranger, he is the brother of my Mentor. If Mentor trusts him, then I shall too." Weiss added.

Blake scoffed and went back to her book. If even Weiss was going to give her sass about it, then she wouldn't bother. But if anything happened to Ruby and she wasn't the same girl that she was when she left the room, then she was ready to tell them all 'I told you so'. She swore that running away from her problems usually worked, given that she hasn't been punished at all for running away from Adam and the White Fang and while running toward trouble she always got help and everything turned out okay.

How bad could it be anyway? It's just some training, and Ruby is incredibly strong for her age. She was sure she could handle it.

* * *

"I can't handle this." Ruby panted as she struggled to keep a high plank position while her new teacher was standing on her back. Her being less five two inches and barely over a hundred pounds and her teacher being almost seven feet tall and three hundred pounds of pure muscle and power, it was a wonder how her already shaking arms haven't fallen off after the first minute passed.

"No, no, you have two more minutes left." Liam stared at a timer on his scroll. "This pain you are feeling is necessary-"

"I'm pretty sure this pain is my muscles tearing." Ruby choked out.

"-for a girl such as yourself. As a warrior who relies completely on speed and conditioning, your biggest weakness is strength. Therefore if you get caught or grabbed, you are more or less done for." Ruby coughed twice, but for some reason, she couldn't bring it within herself to let her body fall flat on the ground right underneath her. It was _right_ there, she never thought a hard concrete floor could look so comfortable.

The fact that he took her not to the padded and comfortable mats of the training room or the weight room should have been her first warning that this was going to be a nightmare training session.

"Almost done, after this we get to the good stuff," Liam said as he raised one foot up, putting a hundred percent of his weight on one leg. In the more concentrated position in the center of her back, Ruby nearly felt herself get split in half. "Just thirty seconds left Miss Rose," Her bastard Mentor told her.

"Three… Two… One... down," Liam stepped off of her back and Ruby fell face first on the floor in a heap of sweat, exhaustion, and torn muscles.

Liam hummed as he took a deeper look into the senses of the world and looked at the small girl's actual condition. Despite her attempt of exaggerating, she was actually correct. She did have some torn muscles on her shoulders, biceps, and upper back. It seemed like he may have pushed her a little too far just now, and perhaps next time their warmup wouldn't be a half-hour sprint without breaks or semblances. With Ruby using her speed semblance, it wouldn't have been a true work out.

 _Note: Humans are more fragile than I remember._ Liam thought to himself as he pressed a hand against Ruby's back. She winced from the pain she felt, but quickly found herself rejuvenated of some of her stamina and the pain she felt all over her upper body faded away into nothingness.

"Feel better?" Liam asked as he helped the girl up. Ruby looked at him with a questioning and confused look in her eyes, and even though she was too shocked for words, he understood what she was trying to say to him. "I removed the pain from your body but speeding up the time of which your muscles heal. Making you slightly stronger and even a tiny bit bulkier, your dress feels a little tighter, does it not?"

Ruby did a few test stretches and found out that yes, her outfit was indeed a little tighter around her body. Some parts of the outfit were already snug on her, but the areas like around her corset, her belt, and the material around her shoulders were a teensy bit tighter. If she wasn't looking for the changes, she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

"That's… That's amazing!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "Is that your semblance? Because if it is that is _so cool_! Is this how you and Mister Grimm were able to get so strong? How far can you push your semblance? Can you do it again!?"

"Depends, do you want to go through that particular workout once more?" Liam asked, and that was just what he needed in order to get Ruby to pipe down in sudden fear. "My abilities are a mystery to the public eye and I prefer to keep it that way, I only used it now because I could not leave you in so much pain. I will have to ask you to keep what I do during our training sessions close to the chest."

"Ah, okay. I will!" Ruby promised.

"Good, now if you'll come with me, we shall proceed with the rest of the training. In the meantime, let us talk as we walk." Liam said as he started walking away, rightfully expecting Ruby to run up to his side and match his pace in order to keep up with him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, first let me ask you something." Liam looked at her through the corner of his eye. "What color are my eyes?" He asked her, knowing very well that his eye was quite visible.

"Er…" Ruby narrowed her eyes to get a better look. She would have gotten up on her toes, but not only was the man too tall but they were also walking. "Gray?"

"No, try again."

"Iron?"

"Closer."

"Sheet metal?"

"That's not even an-" Liam sighed and stopped walking. Ruby did the same and he turned fully to face the girl and leaned down enough so that she could get a clear look into his eyes. "Do you see them now? Our eyes are the same color, and what color is that?"

"Oooh," Ruby laughed, embarrassed. "You mean steel."

" _Silver_ ," Liam said through gritted teeth. "We both have _silver_ eyes. Don't you remember what Ozpin first said to you when you first met him?"

"Oh yeah, he said something about that. Now I remember." Ruby nodded her head. "But how do you know that when you weren't there to hear it?"

"Uh…" The God of Light found him remembering something.

* * *

" _Ooo, flashback scene within a flashback scene? What is that, a double flashback?"_

" _The more you interrupt the longer it takes for me to get to the point."_

" _Fine, fine, get to it then."_

* * *

Ozpin tapped his pen nervously against his desk as the God of Light in disguise of a human form sat before him in the seat where a student would normally sit if they got in trouble. But in this case, it was more like _he_ was the one in trouble as Liam looked at him as though there was something he'd done wrong and he ought to explain himself. "Is there something you need?" He finally asked the silver-eyed deity.

Liam perked up. "Yes actually, what was the first thing you said to Ruby Rose when you met her?"

Ozpin tilted his head with confusion. "Er… that is an odd question. I almost expect that more from your bro-"

"Yes, I know, me too. Now answer it."

Ozpin was too scared to say no.

* * *

" _Really? That's it? No terrorizing him or making him feel powerless like I usually do just to laugh about it later?"_

" _I happen to be more civilized than that, brother."_

" _You mean more boring, how is that supposed to be even remotely close to entertaining? Think of the ones who will read the legendary tale of the return of the God brothers in a thousand years' time!"_

" _And how will you complaining about it bringing any progress to my conveniently specific way of explaining everything that happened this morning?"_

" _If I didn't already agree with you I would have punched you in the face. Proceed."_

* * *

"What are we going to be doing here Professor Grimm?" Ruby asked as she looked over the cliff of the Emerald Forest, hundreds of feet below was the beginning of the vast woodland Grimm infested Forest. She wasn't afraid of heights whatsoever, a huntress like her couldn't when her semblance was moving close to the speed of sound and at any moment she could accidentally move a little too fast for her reaction reflexes and run herself off a cliff.

"Training," Liam said with a proud huff. "You are going to survive in this forest for a night. Use your eyes to help yourself against the Grimm. I'll come pick you up around this time tomorrow."

"Eh?" Ruby looked up at her teacher with wide eyes. "How am I going to sleep?"

"Don't have a nightmare." Liam shrugged as if it should have been obvious. "Grimm are attracted to negative feelings and emotions, I hope you know. Silly girl."

"I don't know, this seems awfully dangerous. I don't even know how to use my eyes like I did before!" Ruby exclaimed as she began to pace, going through all of her possible options in her mind to try and piece together a way to try and use her eye's apparent secret abilities for the second time. "How do you do it?" She asked eagerly.

"Me?" Liam hummed as he tried to find a way to explain it. "I've lived with these powers for a very, _very_ long time Miss Rose. I hardly remember how I was able to use them for the first time."

"Psh, you don't look _that_ old."

Liam chuckled. In truth he was quite young when it came to Gods, the universe itself was only a few million years old, as was he and his brother. Compared to humans, earlier thirties or late twenties would be the equivalent to the lifespan of a God. Which was immortal, but it was the only way he could see it. Creating a human body would have been difficult if he tried to make it match his actual age when they crumbled the dust the moment you make their age over a measly thousand.

His powers just came to him, as did some knowledge on how to use them. Over time he has been able to master those abilities and become the God of Light, and the same went for Diam, the God of Darkness, when he was born from the presence of light. Though obviously, his were more destructive in nature.

What made it easier for him to explain himself to Miss Rose here was that there was already a set roster of unwritten rules for mortal silver-eyed warriors, and it was all basic things. "Think of life, and the defense thereof," Liam said cryptically to the girl. She looked even more confused than before. "By the time I come retrieve you tomorrow morning, you should know what I mean."

"I… okay." Ruby took a deep self-confident breath and steeled her determination. "I can do this, I can do this! All right, where's my scythe?"

"Down you go," Liam said as he shoved Ruby off the cliff with a heavy hand. Ruby yelped and screamed as she began to fall. Her scream echoed all the way back up the cliff for several seconds before her form was swallowed by branches and leaves. After a few moments of waiting for a sign of life, Liam sat down on the ledge of the cliff and looked out into the distance. "The sun is very bright today." He said to himself as he looked up at the glowing star.

A glare made his human body twitch and he looked down and to the left to see what sort of trick made him react that way. Crescent Rose shimmered tauntingly at him.

Liam clicked his tongue as he realized his mistake.

He casually jumped after the silver-eyed girl who hopefully suffered just a severe concussion.

* * *

Diam broke out in laughter and held his stomach as to prevent himself from falling over. He calmed down for a moment, but after seeing the unconscious Ruby on his bed he burst out into a fit of giggles once more. It was just too much for him to handle. "To think that the fucking _God of Light_ could be this bad of a teacher," He wiped a tear of sheer joy from his left eye. "This is priceless, truly so. What did you find when you went down there?"

Liam looked away shamefully. "She may have had a few bruises…"

"A few bruises as in she was injured or fucking dead?"

"A mix of both, but I used my powers to heal her and then erase her memory that it ever happened in the first place," Liam said as he looked over to his sleeping student. "As far as she knows, she had a very tough training session."

"Smart, so was there any progress made on the whole silver eye power thing?" Diam asked next, still on the verge of losing his control and laughing again, but was able to control himself before that could happen. He stood with his arms crossed as he waited for his brother to complete his explanation. Convenient timing as well, this was just around the time he was supposed to have another therapy session with Glynda.

"None," Liam sighed as he leaned on the door frame. "This served as a valuable lesson to myself, humans are more fragile than I thought."

"I _know_ , ugh." Diam rolled his eyes annoyingly. "All it takes is one snap and they turn to dust, I can't shake a hand without accidentally crushing there's. It took some time for me to get used to suppressing my power. I'm sure you can do the same, however. You _are_ the older brother after all." He condescendingly teased him.

"Your jests and hypocrisy are duly noted," Liam said with an internal sigh.

"I'm glad it is, now I must figure out what to do next now that the Specialist is back and at it. You'd think a human woman would want to rest after nearly getting killed, but not this one. She's special. Haven't you sensed the magical presence from within her? She isn't one of those maidens that Ozma created, I've already checked."

"I… may have an idea," Liam admitted softly, Diam raised an eyebrow toward him. "Only an idea, honest. I have to look into it before I can tell you any more."

"Hmph, very well. As much as I'd like to paint you as the bad guy you are literally called the _God of Light_ for a reason. You follow your own rules." Diam said as he ran a hand through his dark purple hair.

Liam smiled out of genuine joy to hear those words from his brother. A few thousand years ago the God of Darkness would have said no such kind words to him, even though he said them in his own special way he might as well admitted that despite everything that happened in the past, Diam does trust his older brother. And against his better judgment, Liam trusts him as well. It doesn't change the fact that Gods are not to mingle with humans lest chaos ensue and tragedy follows. But steps were being made in order to gain a better understanding of the God of Darkness. However small, progress as still progress.

"This Specialist of yours, Winter Schnee is her name correct?" Liam asked, a small smile on his face as he did so.

"Hm, I believe so." Diam nodded his head. "Specialist is easier however, it has a certain ring to it that I so enjoy."

"Celeste has told me that she is one of the few people you interact with on a daily basis, is there something going on there dear brother?" Liam attempted to tease.

Diam being the king of teasing didn't even register his brother's words as such and took it as a legitimate question. "Hardly, the Specialists has proven to be quite resilient to my charms. When we first met any other woman would have joined me in bed with that team that was sent to collect me, heh." He smirked with nostalgia at the memory. "There is something different about her that intrigues me, she's brought much excitement to this little vacation of mine."

"I see." Liam committed all of that to memory. "Is it possible that you may be falling in love with her?" He broached the question, finally testing the waters to his greatest

"Love?" Diam burst out laughing. "Of course not. You know just as well as I that the literal King of Darkness and all that is evil cannot feel the emotion of love. Besides, I could do much better if I wanted to."

"That theory has never been tested," Liam pointed out softly. "And in the body of a human, such emotions seemed to have affected you. I believe you refer to them as 'issues' however."

"Ugh, don't be like Glynda," Diam groaned indignantly. "She always goes on about _accepting others_ and _kindness_ and that disgusting notion of _emotion_. Ugh… At least that rhymes." He said as he sat down on his bed and rested his head on the hand that was propped up on his elbow. "It's like hardly anyone is even concerned about Cinder and whatever the hell she is doing in this kingdom, what's wrong with mortals these days?"

"You know you _could_ just find her if you use your powers." Liam pointed out.

"Yes, but where's the _fun_ in that?" Diam asked, exaggerating and stretching out the word. "If I just go out and kill Cinder and end whatever schemes she has set up before they can come to fruition, how is that going to entertain me? Sure, her screams of pain might be endearing but I am here for the long term brother, I can't let all my fun go to waste here!"

"Mm, I can't say that I understand, but I can see why you would be so adamant in going about things the way that you are doing so now." Liam nodded his head with understanding. "Anyway, I'll take my leave now. The job of a professor of Beacon is ever full of work."

"I still think you stole my idea for that." Diam pointed out before his brother could leave. "So I'll just have to do you one better and become the headmaster!"

"You? As the headmaster of a huntsman academy?" Liam snickered. But his amusement aside, this was the God of Darkness he was speaking to. Anything was possible when he was involved, even the most ridiculous of concepts. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"So we shall. Now get the hell out of my room!" Diam shouted. The God of Light nodded once and made his leave, trying to fix the door behind him as he did so and therefore officially entrusting the health and safety of a fifteen-year-old girl to the God of Darkness. It wasn't exactly a sound plan when said out loud, but he knew that his brother wouldn't harm the girl unless given a good reason, or if she insulted his horns for some reason. He's come a long way from destroying most of humanity millennia ago, and honestly. Liam was proud of his brother's growth.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Diam asked the unconscious Ruby Rose sleeping rather comfortably on his bed. "It's not every day a woman is lying in my bed and _isn't_ naked, and while you are cute you are much too young for my tastes sooo…"

With a snap of his fingers, a hem of purple glowed around Ruby's head and her eyes snapped open as the rest of her injuries were instantly healed and her stamina was refreshed. She looked around the strange room for just a moment before Diam helped her up and took her by the shoulders, holding her still as he prepared to teleport her.

"M-mister Grimm? What happened I thought-"

"Sh, sh, sh, sh," Diam squeezed her shoulders in what he might have thought was a comforting fashion. "Silence, this will only take a moment."

"What-"

Purple flashed around her entire world.

"-do you mean?" Ruby finished her question as she suddenly found herself in her own dorm room. She blinked a few times in her shock before she fully understood what she was actually back in her room and that this wasn't some kind of illusion. So that was what it felt like for your body to instantly be teleported from one place to the next.

"Oh look, she's back," Weiss said with a triumphant smile on her face as she looked to Blake from the corner of her eye. "It looks like we _can_ trust the Grimm brothers after all."

"Hmph," Blake tilted her chin up and looked away to bury her face into her book to escape Weiss' annoying to look at smile. Above her, Yang waved nervously toward the purple man, in return he offered her a sly smirk. He certainly remembered her, and would for a very long time.

"Anyhow, I hear that there is a tournament coming up!" Diam exclaimed in mild excitement. "So many new children for me to torment- I mean, for my brother to look after. Simply amazing."

"Yeah…" Yang looked anywhere but him awkwardly. "Sure. Actually, didn't you make a few new friends recently Ruby?"

"I think so?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"New friends?" Diam stopped himself from snapping his fingers at the sound of that. "What kind of friends are we talking about here?"

"The kind where you accidentally bump into." Ruby sulked. "Man, and I'd take a rough day of training over meeting new people any day of the week. But they're pretty cool though. I like them!" Her mood made a complete one-eighty as she hopped up and down in her excitement.

"What were their names again?" Yang asked.

"Er…" Ruby crossed her arms as she tried to remember. "Mercury and Emerald I think, and they're quite teammate!"

 _Dun Dun Dun!_

The sudden sound of an intimidating ringtone made all of RWBY jump, it didn't take long for them to figure out where it came from when the only one it _could_ have come from was Diam Grimm himself.

"Oh, sorry," Diam said as he looked over a text notification from his scroll. "That's the ringtone sound I made for the Specialist, really gets your attention, doesn't it? Anyway, I've stayed for much longer than my stomach could handle. Bye!"

"Huh," Yang wondered once Diam left in another flash of purple. "I wonder what that was about."

* * *

 **Another mostly filler chapter, but this is going to be a placeholder while I work on rewriting chapters 17 and 20. As a reminder, I will be retconning the demon arc and will be rewriting earlier chapters to help fit the bill for what the majority wants in this story. So for the next few weeks or so, I will be remaking plans for this story and will be changing those two aforementioned chapters.**

 **See you in the next one.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	25. Chapter 25

**I have returned! This month really has been kicking my ass lately. Finals, testing, work, and all sorts of good stuff. I've actually been thinking about writing a book too. As in, not a fanfiction book and one that I can publish. I honestly don't know if I can publish these millions of words that I have typed over the course of my many fanfictions, but hey, that isn't what is important right now. I am sorry for taking so long to continue this story, this is the longest I've gone without posting a chapter for one of my stories and hopefully, I don't ever beat it again. Please forgive me for my transgression.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 25- Right back at it**

* * *

"Haaaah." Diam yawned as he stretched his arms out tiredly. "I feel like I've been sleeping for weeks."

"It hasn't even been a full day and twenty-four hours since you brought back my sister's partner." Winter pointed out.

"I know right!?"

Much time has passed since Diam and his brother returned Ruby Rose back to her team. And by much time, he really meant about twenty hours or less. Maybe more? He didn't know, human time was still an enigma to the God of Darkness despite claiming to have gotten used to it countless of times. Anyhow, here he was now with his specialist of a partner standing before him polishing the same glass cup just as Junior would when he had nothing better to do. It seemed that she has taken up the task as a pass time as a way to avoid contact with any lustful men or boys who thought that they could try their luck with her. Amusing thought at first, but he knew how it was when women and men didn't take no for an answer. Luckily for him, he had the 'Get the fuck away from me' card in the form of his dark manipulative magic. He used it on the blue-haired boy who tried asking him stupid questions like where Roman Torchwick was. Hmph, as if he would be _that_ stupid to reveal Roman's position so easily. He sent him off the Junior and waved at Yang as he walked on. Interesting pair, he thought at the time.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Winter said as she sat the glass down before her and gave him more of her focus. "I thought you'd be happy that all we have to do is sit and wait for someone else to do the work for us, you always detest going out to crime scenes."

"Waiting for Roman to come back to us with something is less exciting than being shot at," Diam said as he drank at his nearly empty glass in his left hand. "Even if the bullets don't hurt me like they do you."

"Not everyone can have an ocean of aura like you do," Winter sneered.

"Well…" Diam smirked as he sensed across the world many thousands of people, most likely huntsman or other undesirable kinds of mortals, who can also be described to have an 'ocean of aura'. There was that blonde kid that visited his club with a few friends as well, and Winter herself had more aura than she realized. Being able to recover from her injuries as fast as she did would have been considered superhuman back in the day when humans were still discovering what magic was and what it could do. "Be careful what you wish for." He ended up responding with a sly smirk.

"Also I believe I most commonly refer to my power as magic." He added.

"That reminds me," Winter leaned forward and rested her forearms on the bar, adding more to her disguise and would much rather not be taking such a lax position if she didn't need to. But she'd rather be stuck with Diam than with any poor fool who tried to woo her into bed. "Your semblance, you said you were going to tell me more about it a few weeks ago."

Diam hummed and nodded his head after drinking more alcohol. "You remembered? My oh my Specialist, I didn't think you'd ever be giving me so much attention."

"It's hard not to when you can teleport, stop bullets in mid-air, send those bullets back, and display nearly indestructible prowess. Not to mention your constant teleportation that seemingly has no limits as to where and when you want to be somewhere." As she listed these things off, Diam's smirk becomes more and more filled with sass and snark. Which added on to her subtle frustration. "And if your answer is that you're the God of Darkness, I'd rather you just lie to me."

"Hah," Diam laughed and clicked his mouth shut. If only the religion of the brother Gods was still practiced today, that would have made convincing her all the more easier. There had to be some prophecy out there that would foretell the return of the Gods somewhere, but it would be a pain to look for it and he felt like if he left Vale for a moment it would catch on fire without his faux form of protection. Which was ironic, considering what he was. "Well… It's difficult to explain either way I put it. It's just easiest to say magic." He was careful with his words as to not lie. He wasn't afraid of Winter finding out what he was since it wasn't like she could do anything about it. But the old magic excuse was getting old and it wouldn't hold up forever. He had half a mind to just transform into his Godly form right in front of her just to prove a point, but that'd suck the fun out of the whole mysterious persona he had going on.

"The easiest way I could explain it is in the form of energy manipulation and control," He eventually said after thinking about it for a moment. Winter's eyebrows perked up with interest and with no visible sign of suspiciousness. Which was the green light for Diam to continue on his little half of a half-truth. "I can do what I do by controlling the energy around me, which flows everywhere in every atom." Being made of pure energy himself, the abilities came naturally to him. "Which after much practice, my brother and I were able to master said abilities, though I am the one who came up with more… _creative_ uses."

"Your brother shares the same abilities?" Winter asked curiously.

"Yes and no," Diam said with a chuckle. "Feel free to ask him whenever you want, it is not my business to talk of my brother's powers." It was an unspoken agreement between the two brothers and a part of Diams begrudging respect for his brother for not ruining his whole vacation idea like he could very easily do with a wave of his hand like they both knew he could. And for Celeste as well he supposed, she deserved some credit in his recent development.

"I see," Winter smirked and nodded her head with understanding. "That certainly helps me understand your powers and why you come off as so powerful."

"Why thank you," Diam smiled at the compliment.

Little did the Specialist know that she was capable of achieving the same feats that he was. Stopping time was something that even he had trouble mastering over the years, and she just did it like it was natural to her. If it weren't for her, this vacation may have become much more boring and uninteresting.

"But it also seems overly destructive," Winter added, making the God in disguise look to her from the corner of her eye. "Even to yourself. I've noticed how you always hide your hands after using your powers."

"Hmph," Diam snorted. Observant of her to notice that, or perhaps observant of the little heiress for noticing his moment of shock at the sight of the skin on his hands being ripped away by the boiling dark energy that resided within his human body. Which was why he held back all the time, he would love to go all out at times and just destroy his opponent, but as powerful as humans can become, their bodies can only contain that power for so long. He reckoned he could destroy his own body — and has already done so before as an experiment — if he got too reckless. He was aware that might become a bit of a problem if his Godly state was seen in public and was somehow recorded and broadcasted to the whole world.

"Is that a hint of concern I hear from you?" Diam asked with a special glint in his eye while not quite denying Winter's statement. "Oh stop, you're going to make me blush that those girls from what the younger boys watch to help suppress their own inferiority complex."

"That is strangely specific," Winter pointed out. "And do not flatter yourself too much, you showed more concern when I was injured earlier."

"And where did you hear that from?" Diam laughed. "You were fine, there was nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?" Winter took on a smirk that seemed out of character from what Diam has gathered from her so far. "My sister says that every time she visited me you were there watching over me, Penny says the same thing, and must I mention the nurse you scared when you teleported into my room?"

"Oh I like this side of you," Diam said in a complete attempt to deflect every bit of what Winter had just said. "Please let it out more, it's going to make things much more interesting if I have to worry about you becoming one of the _bad_ girls."

"Hmph," Winter pulled back and crossed her arms. "Don't mistake my words for interest, you would be a fool to take everything said seriously."

Diam laughed out loud at Winter's expense. She couldn't have said those words without any less embarrassment and he found that hilarious. Even more, so that she seemed completely inexperienced when it came to talking to the opposite sex with _any_ kind of interest besides professionalism or the rare occurrence of friendship.

"Your behavior is becoming most suspicious Specialist," Diam said as he took out his scroll. It dinged the moment he set it out on the bar. "And it seems that the master criminal has finally come through with his side of our agreement, such timing as well. He just saved you from what I call a 'Pro Detective Move'."

"I'm sure he did," Winter rolled her eyes and sighed. "So, where is the paladin that the White Fang stole from Atlas?" She asked in a whisper."

"Hm…" Diam read the text with a curious eye. There were these little yellow faces with various expressions on them that surrounded the normal text and he tried to figure out what they meant. It proved to be a challenge worthy task but by the end of ten seconds he figured out what the criminal and his little mute friend meant. "Some empty warehouse in Western Vale. Address is as it says here." He said as he handed the Specialist the scroll. Winter looked through it and nodded her head with approval, committing the address to memory.

"It seems Roman has successfully proven me wrong if his information here is correct. He has proven to be a valuable asset in the investigation of the White Fang and Cinder Fall." Winter said as she handed the scroll back to her partner.

"So, want to go over there right now?" Diam offered with an excited smile. "I could teleport us over there right now, the faces of the White Fang would be hysterical once they see us suddenly appear right in the middle of them all."

"I can hardly go as I am now," Winter pointed out and gestured to the scampy dress that Junior had her wearing. She didn't like how short the skirt was and the teasing looks and words that the Malachite twins gave her whenever they saw her. It was unbecoming of a Schnee. "Give me time to get my gear on and we can go. Given you keep to your word and not try to take them all at the same time while leaving me to fend for myself again."

"Ugh, you're never going to let me live that down are you?" Diam asked and for the first time showed a sign of irritation, or it might have been frustration.

And also for the first time during this conversation, Winter was the one to give her partner the sly smirk. "I'm afraid not. Now wait here, I'll be back soon."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Diam teleported away as soon as Winter turned her back.

But not to the warehouse like she would most likely immediately suspect if she was fast enough to change and go back to where he was previously sitting before at the bar. No, he went to Beacon instead, and curiously he stood in the center of a much more empty room than he expected it to be. At first, he thought that he had the wrong room but after seeing the haphazardly built bunk beds that the heiress and her little friends were so adamant about keeping as they were now, he knew that he was in the right room.

He didn't know that they were going to have a girl's night out. Strange, he didn't think that the heiress would be the one to go to party's. Then again, he was the one who was her mentor, so anything could happen on that front.

Also then again, he was a detective and he had nothing better to do. He could sense his brother doing fuck all somewhere on the moon for whatever reason, probably crying in secret because of the fact that he was a terrible teacher and had much to learn despite being the God of Light. And for the fact that he didn't know how to satisfy a woman on top of that surely. So naturally, Diam took it upon himself to find out what the heiress and her team were doing so late at night without telling anyone about their whereabouts beforehand.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he allowed his connection to the heiress that her weapon was the catalyst to help guide him. When he manipulate the metal in Myrtenaster, what came along with his modification was a hint of his dark magic, which in turn made the weapon just a bit stronger. Not too strong, because it would be strange for Weiss to go from a normal huntress in training to suddenly acquiring the power of a speeding train behind each of her attacks. And also acted as a sort of tracking device. That wasn't his intention of course and he didn't really much care about what she did in her free time as long as it wasn't stupid, but she was still his apprentice and he spent a lot of time making sure that she wasn't weak enough to get herself killed while he acted as her bodyguard until she was enrolled into Beacon.

Somewhere in Vale, his senses told him. He could pinpoint exactly where she was, but there was no real point to that since he would just be invading on whatever activity she was doing with her team on their free day. And it would also waste time and he'd rather not get yelled at by his partner again. As amusing as seeing her angry is, there was a point where it stopped being arousing and began getting obnoxious.

"Arf!"

Diam stopped mid-snap and slowly turned to the right.

On the bed where the cat-girl slept, a small ball of black and white fluff that took the shape of some kind of animal looked up at him with curious dark eyes, tilting his head in curiosity as Diam tilted his with just as much confusion. The dog then sniffed the air around him, and unlike all the humans that he has interacted with so far, immediately figured out that something was wrong and began to growl at him.

"You dare use that tone of voice with me?" Diam asked with a sneer as his hands and eyes began to burn with power.

He knew all languages, even that of the dog, and what Zwei just said to him was along the lines of ' _Get the fuck off my property you foul beast.'_ In dog language.

"I created your entire race from a being with no soul because I thought it would annoy my brother and his precious humans, don't you dare think for a moment that I won't _un_ -create you!"

Zwei barked back and snarled.

"Oh really? Why would I believe the words of a dog?"

Zwei panted and barked twice more.

"Hm, I suppose so." Diam sighed and let his power flicker out. "Just keep to yourself and I shall do the same. Agreed?"

Zwei rolled over and showed Diam his belly.

He refused to pet the beast.

"Very well," Diam pinched his fingers together and was about to snap, only stopping when the bathroom door behind him opened up slowly with a creek. Looking behind him, he saw a very shocked ginger girl with green eyes.

"Did… did you just talk to the dog Ruby asked me to babysit!?" Nora ignored the most obvious question about what Diam just did with his powers and ask just the second wonder of the situation.

"I did," Diam smirked as he replied. "And no one will ever believe you." He snapped himself away, leaving Nora to the machinations of her own mind wondering if the man she just saw even existed in the first place or if this was all just a trick of her imagination. Ren always told her that she had an active mind that never stopped, but that was more the ADHD than anything.

"Zwei, speak!" Nora exclaimed to the dog.

Zwei barked back happily.

Nora shriveled sadly as she failed to understand what the dog was trying to say to her.

* * *

"What did you do?" Winter asked when he teleported back to the same seat he left just a few minutes earlier. She happened to be waiting for him the entire time he was gone, and there was no explaining himself out of there without telling the truth and only the truth.

"I blew a teenage girl's mind and had an enlightening conversation with a dog," Diam told her while being a hundred percent honest. But of course, Winter narrowed her eyes and him and didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth.

"I see…" She pretended to believe him as she snapped on the final glove on her right hand. "Well, then I assume that you are ready to go unless you'd rather go and talk to one of the strays outside."

"That is hardly any way to describe faunus Specialist," Diam teased.

"You know that is not what I meant," Winter corrected with mild offense. She sighed explosively when Diam laughed and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just take us over there already, there is no reason for us to stay here any longer and I have just about had it up to here with all these fools undressing me with their eyes."

"Very well," Diam brought one hand up beside his head and prepared to snap his fingers. "Let's get this over with then, it's been a while since I last saw some action."

"Excluding the hostage situation just a week ago, of course."

"You understand me too deeply, Specialist."

When he snapped his fingers the same familiar aura of purple energy surrounded the two of them, and the warehouse that Roman sent them the address of was already in shambles before they even got there. The White Fang were in panic and this time not because of him, and a giant mechanized battle suit crashed through the wall to the outside just a few seconds after they teleported.

Winter looked at him suspiciously.

"It wasn't me!" Diam exclaimed in his defense. "I didn't do it this time, that is the truth!"

"And I am supposed to believe that?" Winter asked, gesturing to the panicking White Fang members packing everything they had into trucks and driving off into the night with worse skill than he had when driving.

"In my defense, I would be making them much more scared than this." Diam pointed out.

"And why is it that I am so easy to believe you there?" Winter sighed.

"Because you love me?" Diam proposed.

"Don't push it," Winter sternly glared at him before looking around to the rest of the building. The White Fang either didn't notice them or didn't care. If anything, it made them start moving faster as to not get caught out by them alone. Not that Winter would try and stop them anyway, the only thing they seemed to be moving were themselves and supplies, with them not being stupid enough to bring any dust with them, there was little reason in going after unarmed members of the White Fang. It would only cause a scandal that way.

"Ah, there she is!" Diam took Winter by one shoulder and guided her over to where Neo was sitting playing a game on her scroll on the stage where Roman was guessed to be standing a few minutes prior. Upon noticing them, Neo looked up and smiled, hiding her scroll under her butt as they approached her.

"So, what happened?" Diam asked the mute.

Neo put a finger on her chin and put up an act like she was thinking on how to answer. Before finally moving her hands around in wide and wild gestures in a form of communication that Winter has never seen before nor did she know how to understand it. Her partner though was able to somehow understand what Neo was trying to say with her body and gestures. Because of course, he was.

"I see," Diam hummed. "That may be problematic."

"What is it?" Winter asked.

"It seems like your sister and her team decided to ambush this place all on their own, and they were influenced by Blake. The catgirl I told you about before. And are now running away from the paladin being piloted by Torchwick in an attempt to draw him away and destroy the machine." Diam explained.

Winter stared at him with wide eyes. "My sister is out there? And you got that all from watching… whatever it was that she did?"

"Of course I did," Diam shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a problem at all. "I was wondering what the heiress was doing so late at night, hm, I feel like I should be disappointed in her as her mentor but I am so very proud of her."

"Late at night? Proud of her?" Winter fumed. "It's two in the morning and she could very well be getting herself killed as we speak! We have to go help them right now!"

"Is it too late to mention that there are two other boys with them?" Diam asked as Winter started running off toward the giant hole in the wall that Roman and his paladin created just a few seconds ago. "I guess so," He added when Winter jumped out the hole, apparently forgetting that he could literally just teleport to them whenever he wanted. "So, he is actually trying to kill them?" He asked Neo as he straightened up his outfit.

Neo giggled silently and shook her head.

"Thought so," Diam chuckled. Roman knew that the heiress was held in some value in his eyes, and knowing how powerful he was, would never attempt to try and harm her with the intent to kill. He waved at Neo as he prepared to follow the Specialist out and onto the nearby bridge that was teaming with speeding drivers and unreliable traffic laws. Which made for a perfect night to paint the town…

Neo waved back and he knew that she would show up even without Diam telling her to. She and Roman were a two in one package, you couldn't get one without the other and if by chance one of those two stopped working, the other would malfunction and become useless. In simpler terms, Roman dead bad make Neo angry, she follow him to grave if girl must.

Really, it was a wonder even to the God of Darkness what those two really were to each other. But he had worse things to worry about at the moment, for instance, he was currently sprinting at high speeds in order to catch up to the Specialist and make his way through the highway on the bridge before him. After some important research, it was distinguished that yes, huntsman and huntresses were _very fast_. Not faster than a car mind you, but fast enough that it wouldn't surprise anyone if they were faster than a car. Taking the easiest route, he ran through many alleyways and then jumped onto the roof of a speeding car heading over the bridge, and then hopped to the one in front of it, and so on and so forth. He saw Winter doing the same in front of him further down, and then she even commandeered a motorcycle after knocking some poor fool off. Sadly, she saved him by creating an anti-gravity glyph before he made for an interesting stain on the pavement.

Chuckling, Diam increased his speed and jumped onto the back seat of the motorcycle, crouching down as his tail of his outfit flapped in the wind. "I think we're headed the right way!" He shouted out the obvious as they sped past one of many flipped cars in a pileup. "How are any of them still alive?" He wondered out loud as he failed to see or sense any signs of death. Really, it was confusing enough.

"I don't know but we are almost there! I see the blonde one that my sister often complains to me about." Winter said as she pulled down on the throttles and further increased the speed of the motorcycle.

"Which one?" Diam looked over her shoulder and saw the unmistakable golden head of blonde hair that was Yang, the girl that was afraid of him for some time, and then there was another blonde one. A boy this time, doing the same thing they were doing earlier and jumping from car to car. _Why anyone_ decided it was okay to keep driving next to all that action was beyond him. It was almost like they wanted Torchwick to throw them off the bridge. "Ah, ah, nevermind." He said as the blonde monkey boy and his blue-haired friend were thrown off the bridge. "Just the one."

"Go save them," Winter told him as she drove near the edge of the bridge.

"Must I really?" Diam asked indignantly. "I think they'll be fine, they have aura after all."

Winter stared at him from over her shoulder.

"Geez, fine, ruin all the fun why don't you," Diam said as he prepared to jump off the bridge, but stopped when a very loud crashing sound exploded from behind them. He looked over his shoulder to see Roman in the paladin and all the other girls falling off of the bridge and down to a big open area that was marked for some construction some time ago. Another sound of a crash sounded out from beneath the next, along with a very large explosion of dust.

"I'll make this quick then," Diam sighed as he jumped off of the bridge as Winter sped toward the other side of the bridge and ramped off another car to jump over the guard rail.

* * *

"Let's do this team!" Ruby shouted as her entire team formed up around her. "Remember our team attacks!"

"Look, can we do this another time?" Roman from inside the mech called out to the girls before him. "Like, not in the middle of a wide ass open plane that for some reason has absolutely nothing on it? You see, my boss sorta ordered me not to touch a single hair on your pretty little heads and I don't feel like angering him because you girls are too stubborn to give up."

"From the way I see it, _you're_ the one too stubborn to surrender," Blake called out.

"Girl I'm in a giant mech!" Roman shouted back. "What do you think would win a fight? A giant mech or four young teenage girls!?"

"Let's find out!" Yang screamed as she clashed her fists together and activated her semblance. Roman sighed audibly through the many microphones that the paladin had in its systems and went on to do his best to avoid Team RWBY's many team attacks and combos that would have taken out any other person if they weren't ready for it. And if their team leader didn't shout out very obvious color-coded team attack names every team any of the girls made to try and attack him. Really, it would have been pretty easy taking them all out, but the lingering thought of what would happen to him if one of them — or worse, the heiress — got hurt because of him stopped him from pressing all the pretty red buttons that were scattered around the entire inside of the cockpit before him.

The one that said 'Self-destruct' really sung to him at the moment. Maybe he'd be able to escape all the punishment if there wasn't anything left of him to punish in the first place.

The girls really did prove to be annoying as time went on sadly. He couldn't simply defend himself forever and he also couldn't attack them out of fear of punishment. So he kept dancing around the best he could with the paladin and never lashed out at any of them. He intended to tire them out, but the girls were in the prime of their life and huntresses in training. They weren't going to get tired anytime soon and honestly, they were going to probably outlast the battery or fuel that runs the paladin either way.

The one time he _did_ lash out it was at the blonde one, Yang. Since he knew no one really gave a shit about her besides the three other girls around her. But apparently she had some kind of absorbing semblance that transformed all the damage she took into power. Which was just dandy.

One thing lead to another, and then his mech was destroyed. How he was somehow still in one piece was beyond him. But with a sigh, he stood up and drew out his cane. If he was going to go down, it wouldn't be without a fight.

"Here I come!" Yang shouted at the top of her lungs as she charged at him with reckless abandon. Behind her was Ruby getting ready to snipe his head off, the heiress getting ready to slow him down with her glyphs, and the little cat girl to tie him up in her ribbon once the other three were done with him.

"Whelp, it was a good run." He said to himself with a snicker.

"Who says that it ends here?" A voice asked him.

"Me." He shrugged in response.

It took a second for him to realize that the voice didn't come from his mind like he previously thought it did. He opened his eyes again and only saw purple. Looking up he saw more purple in the form of eyes looking down at him, and then across from him was Yang looking shocked as her powerful attack was blocked so easily by the man she must have assumed was her ally.

"I'm afraid not, dear Roman," Diam said as he threw away Yang by her fist. "I still have use for you yet, so you shall not fall here tonight."

"Oh thank god…" Roman was relieved.

"You're welcome," The God in disguise replied.

"Mentor!?" Weiss called out to him in a mixture of shock and betrayal. "What are you doing here, and defending him of all people!"

"Heiress do you not remember who my inside man is?" Diam asked her as if it should have been obvious for her to know the answer already. Then turned to face all the four girls and revealing that he had Sun and Neptune draped across his shoulders. Sun waved at them with a silly smile on his face while Neptune looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh shoot," Yang winced at the sight of them. "I forgot they were with us for a second there."

"Oh…" Weiss suddenly remembered something. "I-I see."

"You see," Diam agreed. "And where is the Specialist? I thought she'd be here already."

"The Specialist?" Ruby and Blake echoed at the same time.

"Hey, you think you can do the teleport thing you do for me again?" Roman whispered to him as he hid half of his body behind the much more powerful man. "The cat girl keeps staring at me and not in a hot way."

"Cat girl is probably underage, Roman." Diam pointed out in a whisper. "And not just yet, the Specialist probably wants to share some words with you since you seemed to think it was a great idea to take a giant mechanized battle suit-"

"Paladin."

"And take it out for a nice night of destroying bridges. Also shut up."

"Wait, Mister Grimm, Roman is one of the good guys?" Ruby asked with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

Winter and her motorcycle fell from the sky about ten meters away from where Diam and Roman were standing. Sun jumped so hard that he fell off of Diam's shoulders and took Neptune with him, and curiously Diam turned to face his partner with a raised eyebrow.

"And where were you?"

Winter stood up with a frustrated expression as she dusted herself off. "I got stuck on one of the loose cables of the bridge." She admitted sorely as she flashed her aura to heal the bruises she had on her body. "I was hanging there the entire time these fools were fighting!"

All of Team RWBY and even Torcwick winced at her clearly frustrated tone.

"Hey, so," Sun started as he stood up. "Are we good to go then? It looks like everything has been handled already."

"Oh yes, you can go," Diam replied happily and snapped his fingers. Engulfing Sun and Neptune in a sphere of energy that sent them both back to Beacon where Diam guessed the probably lived. "And let me guess, it was the cat girl's idea wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ruby, Yang, and Weiss admitted all at the same time. The only one who rejected was, of course, Blake, who scowled at her teammates in response and crossed her arms indignantly.

"You girls made a foolish error tonight," Winter began her scolding. "Roman here is an informant of ours, and he even told us where the stolen paladin was tonight. We were going to apprehend it and send it back to Atlas where it belongs, but I suppose that is no longer possible, is it?"

Team RWBY all looked away from the Specialist and the pile of wreck that was the paladin that they had just destroyed. It didn't occur to them until now just how expensive the machine really was, and that made it even worse for them.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Winter asked next, and from over her shoulder Roman peeked over and stuck his tongue out at them. Only to get backhanded in the face by Winter. Just because he was an informant didn't mean they were friends, and he quickly realized that as he held his bruised nose.

"Sorry…" Ruby said it first as she held her hands and scythe behind her back and kicked at a pebble beneath her feet apologetically. Her teammates followed, all doing the same thing and feeling bad for what they had just done.

"Good, now go home young ones," Diam said as he waved at them happily. "No teleporting tonight, you get to think about what you've done the entire walk."

"Yes mentor…"

"Yes Mister Grimm…"

The girls all grouped back up and started walking away. Leaving behind a very satisfied Diam and a very annoyed Winter as they turned around and saw Roman with a smug look on his face despite the bruise on his nose, and Neo clapping her hands excitedly behind him as she walked up. Apparently having watched the entire thing.

"Good job tonight Roman," Diam said as he patted him on the head like he was some kind of pet. "And to you as well Neo," Neo smirked at him as he ruffled her hair up a bit.

"Why are you congratulating them?" Winter asked. "It's a miracle that dozens of innocents aren't dead tonight!"

"Did anyone even get hurt tonight?" Diam countered.

"W-well…" Winter glared at Roman.

"Nope," Roman smirked smugly. "Not a soul."

"And there you have it." Diam placed his hand on Winter's shoulder. "Mission accomplished, let's go home now and wait for something else exciting to happen."

"..." Winter sighed and nodded her head. Deflated, and defeated.

"Bye!" Roman waved as the two teleported away back to _The Darkness_. "What a pair those two are, eh Neo?"

Neo made a gesture to Roman and hugged her own shoulders.

"Yeah, they'd be adorable together." Roman snorted. "Let's get out of here now, I have enough bad news to tell Cinder as it is and it's miracle enough that there's no cameras around here. Huh, how convenient."

* * *

"Yes," Celeste huffed as she dropped a whole pile of wires and cameras on the floor of the roof she was standing on. Having ripped them all out with great speed as to assist the God of Darkness on his vacation and not have the entire event that just unfolded recorded for the whole world to see. "Convenient. Lord, what would any of you do without me?"

* * *

 **Now that was a returning chapter and a half. As you could probably tell, this was plain fun for me to write. Reminder, this story is supposed to be comedic and not really should be taken all that seriously. That was how the story started and I try to keep it that way, similar to the classic Lucifer show on Netflix. Of course, I'm going to slip up sometimes and create some serious moments, and there has to be some for some of the plans that I have in store for this story. But keep in mind that I am just having fun with this story at the moment. If there are mistakes, who gives a shit, it's fanfiction(Joking please don't hurt my feelings). All I gotta do for this story is to be funny and know what I want to do for each chapter.**

 **Not that I don't have to try hard for each chapter. I have a whole joke book memorized for DG so I can keep it funny. I was going to use a few here, but I wanna keep some for later chapters.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	26. Chapter 26

**What's up boys and girls, we're back with one last DG chapter before the end of 2019. This year, was a good one. I started this story almost a year ago, and it was my fastest-growing story and it might still be if you do the math. We've had our ups and downs, but I am not one to give up. We are hot in Volume 2 and continuing onward to more** _ **stuff!**_ **And if all goes well and according to plan, this story will be completed next year. Wish me luck!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 26- To Know One-self**

* * *

Sighing happily, Diam rested in the familiar and comfortable chair that resided in the office-slash-bedroom of Glynda Goodwitch. The blonde herself sitting across from him just as she always did and this time with many notebooks to her name. She started writing things down apparently, something about their continued therapy sessions that may or may not have been sprung upon a completely unqualified woman at the beginning of what turned up to become a very busy semester for Beacon and its students. It became somewhat easier with the new professor amongst their ranks, that professor being the brother of the man before her, but even he proved to be slightly… inexperienced when it came to training and helping the students with their work.

Showing them the answer to all of their questions rather than help them find it themselves plus training them physically to the point of collapse wasn't what was called 'teaching' in Vale. Ruby Rose became the example of what one _shouldn't_ do if one was trying to better themselves. That poor girl…

On the brighter side of things, Penny was fully repaired and sent back to Beacon. And the first thing she did was find Diam Grimm and firmly attach herself to his side for the past fifteen hours. She didn't know how the man was able to handle it so well, she was on good terms with the android girl, but Penny was… eccentric, to put it politely. Diam had more patience than she could ever hope to achieve with the way he sat with a very forced polite expression on his face as Penny sat much to close to him for comfort. Hip to hip with the purple dressed man. Her gaze was firmly locked on him as well. She wondered what James told the girl once she was finished with her repairs before she actually set off to find her guardian once again.

"So," Glynda cleared her throat and looked down to her many notes. "A few days ago, you, Winter Schnee, and a team of students raided a White Fang recruitment center and chased down Roman Torchwick who was operating what you described as a… heavy metal suit thing."

"Correct," Diam nodded his head. "It was a particularly enjoyable event, but unfortunately I had to save two of the children from falling to their deaths off of a bridge. After that, it was pretty easy." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to push Penny away to no avail. "I basically just stood around, said some things, and peace was made. And all it cost was a few million lien to repair all the damage that was caused during Roman's little temper tantrum of fear."

"And you were okay with spending that much money?"

"Mister Grimm has a bank account with many trillions of lien," Penny helpfully reported to Glynda's shock. "Mere millions will not harm him financially whatsoever."

"I-I see," Glynda coughed suddenly.

"Eh, what can I say? I just _love_ giving back to the community…" Diam sarcastically remarked. In truth, when the bill of all the repairs was given to him by his partner he just wanted it over and done with. So he teleported his safe to wear all the squirmy wormy turds of society who asked him for the money and taped the combination to the safe on a sticky note. And that was that. The council of Vale officially had no more issues with the raid that was apparently his idea the entire time. Lien was easily replaceable, so it really was nothing to him but a nuisance. Though now his silly employees are asking for better pay as if he's not already paying them more than minimum wage. Bah, ungrateful humans. He increased their pay by a single lien just to piss them off some more, and then fired the one who started the whole thing to make a point. After that, it was Juniors problem.

"That is good to hear, many of the populace do enjoy the rich men who help the less fortunate class." Glynda smiled. "That certainly explains why Mister Oobleck was giving a lecture to the students about you this morning, going on and on about your charity and telling the students to be more like you when they graduate."

"Did he now?" Diam snickered. If only they knew… "That's amusing, I suppose."

"For you, it may be," Glynda whispered as she wrote down some more notes to help herself remember this breakthrough and give herself an edge for the next time Diam comes to her for another one of their therapy sessions.

"How have you been since I was away?" Penny asked while Glynda was writing.

"The same as the last time you asked me, weird girl," Diam replied as he tried pushing away the girl once again. "And the time before that, and before _that_. In fact, I believe that you've been asking me at the end of every hour."

"It is one of the functions that Ironwood has installed into my central processing unit."

"Damn you brother…"

Glynda took the chance to interject once there was a moment of hesitation. "Diam, how _have_ you been since the last time you came to me? It has been some time, and we haven't spoken about your feelings in quite a while even when we last spoke. Is there anything you would want to get off your chest?"

The God in disguise smirked as he tilted his head to the left. "Not that I know of, in fact I think we are just about out of time anyway aren't we? I told you about what happened the other night, and everything happening currently is still the same as before. Save for my brother stealing my idea of becoming a professor to this school."

"I believe there is more to it than that," Glynda claimed.

Diam rose an eyebrow, Glynda usually accepted his deflect and didn't attempt to continue prying. At the end of every session, he gave her the 'payment' that they agreed upon since the first time they began speaking to each other. Was he having less of an effect on her? Interesting, annoying, but interesting…

He decided to humor the professor. "Explain."

"Look at your improvement since the first time we started having these meetings," She began. "You have gone outside your comfort zone and started earning the respect and friendship of others. Before, you were by yourself practically forced to come to Vale in order to resume your license as a huntsman and became a detective."

"Arguable, but continue," Diam replied, refraining from pointing out that he wasn't forced to do _anything_ thus far.

"Not only that, but you were a playboy club owner with all the money he could ever hope for, and at first I honestly didn't think much of you. Just another huntsman Ozpin doesn't tell me about, is what I assumed you to be from the very first moment I met you."

Diam was surprised, and impressed in the way. If it were any other person calling him that he might have just destroyed them on the spot and been done with it. But coming from Glynda, all he could do was huff, chuckle, and cross his arms. To his side, even Penny has taken a deep interest in this conversation between he and Glynda, it was not often where the professor, and to be fair, most mortal men and women were able to really make him think on what he has been doing or how it affected others. Much to what he could assume would be Glynda's satisfaction, he thought about the past. He started on this world naked, literally and figuratively, to Remnant's culture, new history, and habits. This wasn't the same humanity he'd grown disgusted of thousands of years ago during their first time around. No, it was far more… understandable. Ironically, it was him interacting with them the most out of the two brother Gods, him being the one of darkness he wasn't really expected to make any interaction with mortals souls unless they were in the underworld or the realm between realms. But look at him now, he had friends, which he more commonly referred to as issues, and he even has a student who he has admittedly grown quite fond of over the past months. He's been more active than ever, having plenty of fun, and of course there was the Specialist, who was the spark of it all.

Part of him wondered if it was his brother's influence to start it all, to send the Specialist to him for the first time and right smack in the middle of sexy time with an entire team of huntsman and huntresses too. Poor timing, surely, but it was still funny to think about. But there was one problem with that theory, his brother and him were not Omniscient. Omnipotent, sure, but they didn't know _everything_. If they had then the rebellion against them would have never started in the first place and they would have simply killed Salem when they had the chance before she could have rallied the rest of humanity and convince them to attack the Gods.

He shook his head as he continued to think. His brother had no hand in his development. In fact, he tried multiple times to stop his development from making progress at all. It was all him, the God of Darkness, simply trying something new for once instead of sitting around in space watching over the Underworld with bored intent. Everything he has ever done on Remnant was of his own doing, and nothing else. Which meant it was his responsibility to get himself out of this weird topic of conversation that was making him think more than a God such as himself really should.

"And now?" Diam asked, smirking roguishly in the way that he knew mortal women found attractive. It had some effect on Glynda, but surprisingly, she was able to resist the charm.

"I think you are a man with power, power to do good. A man I am proud to call my friend, even if you do convince me to do some things I wouldn't normally do. Because of you, I have been able to improve myself, and I thank you for that." Glynda replied carefully, Diam bowed his head as if that was his plan from the very start. "But you are far from the perfect man you try to make yourself out to be. I believe that deep inside that interesting, complex mind of yours, there truly is a being yearning for attention. And unlike most cases, yours isn't for a bad reason. You were starved for such positive attention in your past, weren't you?"

Diam narrowed his eyes and his smirk became just a little more tense. It was an accurate presumption. It wasn't like humanity held him up to a good light while he was the creator of the Grimm and everything evil in the world and even after that he was still the one who destroyed them all out of spite. His brother got all of the love and attention that he ever wanted, which was partly why he went so far as to break the rules for Salem when she first bent her knee to him.

Glynda continued before he could make to give a response. "I also believe that there is but one person who has been able to help draw all of this out of you. Your partner."

Diam laughed. "Is that so? I can guess what you're going to say next, the Specialist was the one who brought upon all these issues of mine in the first place. Correct?"

"Would I be wrong to suggest otherwise?" Glynda countered. "Think. It was she who was sent to collect you and bring you back to active duty. She succeeded and through her, you met the heiress, took her on as a student, and now share a deep mentor-student bond with her as a result. It was because of Miss Schnee finding you that you even came to Vale in the first place, where you met me, Team RWBY, Penny, Ozpin, and countless others, even some certain undesirables that _shall not_ be named. Not to mention your relationship with your brother isn't nearly as tense as you described it to me many times before I even had the pleasure of meeting him and-"

"Get to the point, Glynda," Diam demanded, eyes glowing dimly with irritation. He knew all of this already, it was the hidden reason why he was so patient with the Specialist. It was because of her that he had everything he had right now, he didn't need it to be forced into his understanding.

"I've seen it too, Miss Goodwitch. I understand what you are hinting toward," Penny remarked with a sly expression.

"Hmph, even the android sees it. I don't think you need me to point it out to you Diam," It was Glynda's turn to smirk at the confused God. "Your feelings were difficult to decipher, but decipher it I have. You have grown to care for Winter, and not in the same way you do me, Penny, or even Weiss. You-"

"No," Diam cut her off. His eyes were shut tightly and he was constantly shaking his head in denial. An unfamiliar aura resonated from him, this one not being his usual purple nor visual in any way. But there was a strange sense of fear without reasoning that grew in intensity from within the professor huntress. There didn't seem to be any reason for it, but she stayed silent in some kind of forced natural response. "Your hypothesis is wrong I'm afraid. I do not care for anyone in the way you were about to describe. Do not mistake my willingness to try new things and meet new people as more than my patience being more and more wrangled under control for any actual caring for the people I may have grown fond of. I am not the man you believe me to be, Glynda. I am _far_ beyond what you could ever imagine, if you knew of the things that I've done or even what I really am, you would be either trying to kill me or kneeling."

His eyes shifted, no longer did they look human, they looked snake-like, or something more than that. A deep red filled in the purple space around his pupil but didn't go any further. His voice grew deeper as he spoke, and even the android backed away from him in sudden uncontrollable fright. It was only her will that kept Glynda from staying where she seated and looking into the eyes of her 'patient'.

"W-what are those things you are referring to?" Glynda made herself ask despite her jaw trying to remain clenched shut.

Diam's eyes shut, and suddenly Glynda felt a different emotion. Sorrow, anger, annoyance. It was all mixed together and it confused her to no end, but she was better able to control herself this time around.

"I just told you Glynda," When he opened his eyes again, they were back to normal. Or what she perceived as normal, the back of her mind told her. "I am everything negative about this world, and there is nothing that can ever change that. Certainly not just a few good deeds done on a whim." He chuckled and snapped his fingers, the feelings that Glynda was suddenly feeling were gone, and again Diam hid his hands in his pockets.

"You aren't," Glynda said, more determined now that she was back to her senses. "You keep saying you are, but that's impossible. Even if it were true, I've asked Ozpin about that particular fairy tale, those beings are never to return until a certain task is complete, and to my knowledge, that task has yet to be completed."

Diam laughed again, bringing his hand up into a snapping gesture as he did so. "So the tale goes, but who says those Gods can't break some rules every once in a while? Who's going to stop them? I've even read that tale myself, and I must say, the dark God seems to be _quite_ the rebel, doesn't he?"

He snapped his fingers and he was gone. Leaving Glynda to think on things she never thought she would have to think about. His words… they sounded so genuine, but they had to be false or lies. It just wasn't conceivable. But… what if? She looked to Penny, who looked to be as stunned as she was, though she couldn't have known about the tales just yet. But if an android was able to generate and aura and keep it active, which was something which was seen to be impossible for many decades, then what really was impossible?

She held her face in her hands. Her mind racing on the hundreds of possibilities.

"Guardian absent, threats undetected. Entering automatic sleep mode, designation: _GOT 'EM_."

Penny fell face-first on the floor and broke her coffee table.

Glynda sighed.

Ozpin was going to have to answer some questions once she cleans up the mess Penny made and deactivate the troll sleep mode that she _knew_ was that man's doing.

* * *

Diam reappeared in some random part of Beacon he wasn't really thinking about and sighed. So close, he came so close to revealing himself to Glynda just to prove a point. That would have made things very _uninteresting_ if she found out right then and there and made a whole fuss about it. Her words hit surprisingly close to home a few times there and made him remember things he would have rather forgotten over time. His power spiked up due to his human emotions and some of his dark presence even leaked out and effected the two women. It got to the point where he had to force himself to calm down lest he accidentally kill them both.

Damn her, she was right. Celeste as well. He was changing. He knew that if those two tried to give him that talk back when he was still fresh on with returning to Remnant he probably would have killed them both without hesitation, or used his mental manipulation to end the conversation and make them forget it ever happened in the first place. But no, he refrained from doing such a thing purely just because of the hint of guilt he would have felt if he did hurt them in any way. A very far cry from the complete genocide he committed long ago.

Did he feel bad about that? The God of Darkness would have loved to say no and go on with his long life. They were the ones who attacked him after all and even used his own gift to them against him in a vain attempt to murder him and his brother. They should have known that they stood no chance against him, and yet they tried to kill him anyway. They deserved what happened to them.

Or so what he would say if he hadn't returned to Remnant like he did some years ago. He murdered billions, and only some survived purely out of luck. Seeing humanity now, and knowing what would they eventually have turned into if he hadn't destroyed them… did he feel bad? He asked himself again. No, the God of Darkness does not feel bad about anything he did. That was his role in the universe that gave birth to him and the God of Light. It wouldn't ever change, he would always be the God of Darkness. Forever.

So why was he feeling such things? It had to be his mortal body, but that couldn't be right. _He_ created this body so that it wouldn't affect any of his mental thoughts. Damn those humans, making him think again and again. All these issues…

A loud crash thankfully snapped him out of his deep train of thought as he walked around for what had to be an hour already. Curiously, and out of a desire to find something else to think about, he walked toward the large round-ish building that had a very awkwardly painted banner that said _WELCOME TO THE DANCe_ on it. The reason there was a lowercase 'e' at the end was because they ran out of space for the last capital. Which amused him somewhat.

The double doors automatically slid open for him as he neared and he continued through the receptacle, easily locating where the sound came from as he found the heiress and her entire team standing on a table trying to screw something into the ceiling. Yang was at the bottom of the human tower, Weiss on her shoulders, and then Ruby on _her_ shoulders. Having a very difficult time trying to screw in the disco ball into the correct holes.

"Urgh… this is a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"Ruby, just screw in screw A into the A-hole and go from there!"

"Wait… screw A goes in the A-hole?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?" Weiss shrieked.

Blake looked at him as he walked in with a bewildered expression on his face, and she shrugged her shoulders. She was sat down and was noticeably a good distance away from the human tower that was going to collapse any second now. He nodded back at her for what must have been a regular occurrence for her, seeing her own team act like this.

"I _told_ you to get a ladder for this." The voice immediately caught his attention, and he recognized it to be Winter's right away. The Specialist was in her usual officers' uniform, and it looked like she finally had enough of the purple hair and washed all of the purple dye out of it. Revealing her snow-white hair once again. Seeing her like that reminded him of the time they first met. "Now look at you all, about to fall over tumbling to the floor like the fools you are."

He felt himself about to call out to his partner, but he stopped himself. Remembering Glynda's earlier accusation. It couldn't be true, but before he thought more about it the Specialist noticed him. A gentle smile and a nod gracing her features as she glance at him and moved toward him.

"Perhaps my partner could be of use here?"

"Mentor is here!?" Weiss screamed, suddenly embarrassed as she shook and teetered back and forth.

"Woah- Weiss! Stop freaking out!" Yang cried as she struggled to hold up the constantly shifting weight.

"AHH!" Ruby cried as she fell off of Weiss' shoulders, which then caused a chain reaction that made Weiss fall off of Yang's shoulders and for the blonde to finally lose her balance and fall over herself. They all screamed as their tangle of limbs and feminine clothing bundle up as they made way to the floor, and they continued to scream even as a black glyph was summoned to stop their descent. Their cries only silenced when they realized that they weren't falling anymore and were actually floating in mid-air. They all looked around to find out that Winter held out a hand to create the glyph and had a very disappointed look on her face as she replaced her hand back behind her back.

"Oof!" The three girls fell the last two feet with nothing to stop them but the cold tiled floor.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea," Blake remarked from her safe spot.

"You didn't even bother to help miss grouch!" Yang yelled as she desperately untangled herself from the group of limbs that were Weiss and Ruby and stomped up to her. "Hell, even Diam did more than you and all he did was walk in!"

"Harsh," Blake rolled her eyes with disinterest. "Coming from the one not strong enough to keep up two small girls on her shoulders."

"Oh, it's on!"

"Do not argue like children!" Winter stepped in before Yang could even think to wind up a punch. "You are all soon to be huntresses, act like it and figure out the solution to your problem yourselves!"

"Yes… Weiss' sister." Yang apologized as she weakly allowed her arm to fall to her side. Blake smirked at her and she almost punched her again, but Winter's glare was firmly placed at the back of her head and she didn't dare test her.

"What in the world was going through your narrow, dim minds when the thought process was made to try that?" Diam asked, being the only male of any significance in what may as well be the entire school, he was easily distinguished among the women.

"Don't berate me, Mentor." Weiss huffed as she dusted herself off. "Blame this dolt!"

"I thought it would work!" Ruby cried.

"You did _not_ think that through at all!"

"Good lord," Diam sighed and snapped his fingers, the disco ball floating up into the air and promptly screwed itself in. Shutting all of the girls up. "There, it's done, not stop screaming and shut up about it."

"Oh, thank you Mister Grimm!" Ruby cheered for him. Diam groaned and looked away, ignoring his own desire to tease the young silver eyed girl like he would have usually done.

Winter raised an eyebrow toward her partner as he crossed his arms and refused to look at any of them. Not even Weiss, who was his apprentice. Thinking nothing of it for now since everyone has bad days no matter what kind of person they were, she went on to return her attention to her sister and her foolish teammates.

"You've asked me to spend my precious time to help you all set up this ballroom for the school dance, I could be using this time to go after more members of the White Fang, but I chose to stay here instead. Now, is there anything else you need help with?"

"Can you use your glyph thingies and set up all these banners that I wrote out?" Yang asked cheerfully, holding up many long white banners between her arms as well as she could. Some of them had acceptable terms on them painted on but it was very clear that Yang was no artist with the way she constantly misjudged how much room she had to play with.

"How many of those would you be willing to let me read?" Winter countered.

Yang laughed nervously and dropped a few to the ground. "All of them." She uttered once more than half of them were freed from her hands and stamped into the ground.

"Please, Yang, that would be a great misuse of my sister's powers. Why not just have mentor do it?" Diam perked up after being mentioned. "All he has to do is snap his fingers and they'll be up."

"And you think that's not a misuse of _my_ powers?" Diam raised an eyebrow as he proposed the question.

"W-well…" Weiss shrunk down on herself, ashamed. "I suppose it is, my apologies mentor."

Diam hummed and nodding his head, accepting it easily. Though he felt like there was a forced pit in his stomach. Winter noticed as well, usually he'd just get it over with just because he could. But her partner was acting differently, he wasn't being the eccentric man that she has grown to know over the months. He was being… unlike himself. She wondered if she should have offered to try and console him somehow since something must have been wrong, but speaking to Diam and understanding Diam were two vastly different things.

She huffed and looked away, if he wanted to act like this he was welcome to continue. It wasn't like she knew how she could help him anyway.

Team RWBY continued their work under the supervision of Winter and Diam, the two adults stood out to the side but they did not speak. It gained constant looks from Weiss and the leader of the team as well, and as a result, Blake and Yang cared to take a glance and figure out what was going on themselves. They tried to ignore it and see what was going to happen if they didn't bud in and try to fix things themselves, but as the minutes ticked by and the decisions to improve the ballroom were made. Ruby, being the one who wanted to help people the most, had enough of it.

"Something is wrong with him," She stated the obvious as Weiss tried to get her opinion on which of the two colors of napkins were better than the other. "He's usually so chatty and extroverted, something must have happened."

"Maybe they had an argument?" Weiss offered, deciding which color was better on her own and leaning against the table to speak to her leader. "No, that can't be true. Winter would have told me if they did. Perhaps it is on mentors' side…"

"It could just be a bad mood day," Blake suggested as she walked over, carrying a box of supplies but stopping mid-way to speak to them. "Everyone has them, even us."

"Yeah, but Diam's a dude, Blake. He doesn't get periods."

"I wasn't talking about that!" Blake whisper screamed at the blonde. Seeing her snicker told her she knew exactly what she meant, which just annoyed her to no end. "Ugh, everyone has bad days. I don't think it is anything to worry about."

"Blake, look at him," Ruby said, and Blake did. "Tell me that is the same person that teleports into our room in the middle of the day to steal Weiss for a few hours before returning her exhausted in some kind of way. I would ask professor Grimm, but I don't want to bother him when he is working with professor Port right now."

"I think he'd love to be saved from that…" Yang stifled a laugh.

Blake sighed as she watched the purple man, his smirk was absent, his eyes dull, and he kept his hands in his pockets instead of crossing them condescendingly at everyone around him. It truly was a far cry from what she was used to seeing from him.

"Okay, I see your point." She admitted.

"I think we should help them," Ruby finally said with determined eyes.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Yang smirked. "That's the 'I'm going to do something and nobody can stop me' look. Looks like we're going to be stuck trying to figure out what to do for a while."

"I know exactly what would work!" To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Ruby who exclaimed those words. It was Weiss. "Anytime someone is down or uncomfortable in some way, he usually brings out a piano and plays a song, sings, and makes them dance with him. Surprisingly, it always worked."

"Coming from experience?" Yang teased.

"I do, in fact." Weiss surprisingly admitted, much to the blondes shock.

"O-oh, well then uh… we don't have a piano here right now."

"I know _just_ how to fix that." Weiss declared as she stepped away from her team and walked with purpose toward her mentor. Behind her, Ruby looked at her with pride, almost as if it was her to train her to become like this. Thankfully, that wasn't true. From what Weiss has said about her mentor, he has already had a great impact on her life in a very short time. She looked up to him like he was some kind of God. Okay, maybe that was going too far, but it was still adorable either way. Diam Grimm to her was like Uncle Qrow to Ruby and Yang.

"Yes, heiress?" Diam asked as he raised his head to look at Weiss as he walked toward him.

"I want a piano here," Weiss stated.

"You… do?"

"Yes, I want a piano here, so I can play it during the dance and impress everybody with the skills that you have taught me. Can you please summon one for me?" Weiss asked as innocently and cutely as she could. It was surprising coming from a girl like her, someone who always walked around with pride and didn't ask for anything. If it wasn't for Winter being there, she might have gotten away with it too. For her elder sister knew her very well, and knew that she _never_ asked for anything like this before.

"I suppose I can," Diam sighed and snapped his fingers. "As long as you don't make a fool out of yourself. No one can match my skills with a piano, you know."

Out of a purple glow, a piano of the same color appeared on top of the stage that Team RWBY built with the assistance of Winter before Diam got there. Weiss chirped up her thanks and hugged the much taller man, who awkwardly and gently pushed her away. She didn't think anything of it and skipped toward the stage, jumped onto it, and cracked her knuckles.

"Alright team RWBY, let's hear what the music sound like so far!" Weiss declared as she struck the first few keys on the piano.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang all looked to each other with smug smiles on their faces. There was no way they were ever going to let Weiss live this down. As the heiress began a beautiful song, the three other girls ran around and connected all of the musical equipment, starting up music only for Blake to be pulled into the center of the dance floor.

"Ahem," Weiss cleared her throat just as Diam would every time he came up to the stage within his club. "I call this song, 'Cheer up you miserable twat', for my mentor." Weiss winked toward said mentor as he crossed his arms and shook his head at the display before him.

Even Winter raised both eyebrows as Weiss began to sing a song, completely original but clearly created as she sang. The heiress went on to describe on her life had changed ever since Diam entered it, and how it not only affected her but her brother and older sister as well. It was certainly heartwarming, but it soon took a much more unexpected route as her two other teammates took up the dancefloor.

"Come on Diam!" Yang cheered as she spun Blake around in what she called a dance move, the girl faunus was somehow having fun with it. "Show us what you've got! I heard that you're the dance king back at the club!"

"You think I will dance just because I am asked too?" Despite the words, Diam couldn't help but smile and laugh out of pure enjoyment of what he was seeing. Weiss playing the piano and singing a song that was borderline rap, Blake and Yang were tearing up the dance floor as the younglings would say it, and Ruby was off to the side cheering on her own terms, much too nervous herself to start dancing. Which of course gave Diam an idea. "Make the silver-eyed one dance and I shall show you what I have," he offered.

"Huh?"

"Done!" Yang let go of Blake and sprinted after her sister. Ruby yelped and tried to activate her semblance and run away, but her sister was Yang, and she has lived with her all her life. She knew how her semblance worked and how she needed a second in order to actually activate it. Yang caught her by the hood and dragged her in tooth and nail and hugged her tight to her body so that she couldn't escape. "See?" Yang asked as she did vague dance movements with her hips as she kept Ruby locked in her grip. The younger Rose was slapping her in desperate attempts to escape. "Got her!"

"Very well," Diam laughed and made his choice. "I suppose it cannot be helped," He turned and offered a hand to the Specialist, who if possible, found a way to raise her eyebrows even further. "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of dancing with each other just yet, would you mind if I am the one to pop that cherry of yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Diam rolled his eyes. "Wilt thou find joy in confiding in your ally in an activity of dance for thy time of the first?"

Sadly enough, that was really how most people spoke thousands of years ago. He was thankful for Salem and Ozma for changing that much at least.

"Snrk-" Winter covered her mouth and stopped herself from laughing, going red out of embarrassment for finally being caught out laughing at one of the things Diam said or did. Which brought a certain joy to the disguised God that he has never felt before. "Very well, I shall grace you with privilege." The Specialist said in a desperate attempt to cover up the fact that.

Diam gripped her hand and yanked her into her surprise, one hand was in hers and the other was around her waist, thought went no further downward. The Specialist placed her free hand on his shoulder, and before she knew it she was being brought into the dancefloor.

The young girls cheered as her partner took her into the dance floor and spun her around. Blake, Yang and Ruby made way for them as they took up more space, and the song that Weiss was playing was increasing in intensity as they continued their dance. Diam was good, much better than she would have ever expected. Being the former heiress herself, she had plenty of dance experience thanks to the times when her father took her to all the dances and meetings rich families like theirs were offered to attend.

He had a different style of dancing, which should have been obvious given the fact that he was the owner of a borderline strip club. But he wasn't dancing like he usually would when he had nothing else to do with his time, at that moment he danced with her with a certain amount of grace that she didn't know he was capable of. And for once, he was being a gentlemen. She found herself smiling as they followed each other's movements.

Diam went through the motions and kept a solemn smile on his face as he took the Specialist around for a spin. The girls really went out of their way to try and make him feel better, which was something he couldn't really be too annoyed about without looking like an absolute monster. He almost didn't go along with it, but he was anything but a party-pooper. No one liked a party pooper. The Specialist being there at the same time lead to an interesting idea in his mind. Along with another question he felt he needed to ask himself.

 _Did_ he care for this woman? Well, in a certain way, of course he did. Going through the recent memories of their past, it has been filled with its ups and downs, but he oft found himself looking forward to spending time with her. At first, she only interested him because of her ability to resist his manipulation magic, but it grew to become more than that as the days went by. His mind cursed itself as he then thought of one of their raids where it was just him and her. He had no trouble taking on his side of the White Fang, but when he found out that his partner was injured and even risked her life with the intent to save his? Something snapped in him at that moment. He made the animals pay for daring to hurt her.

So yes, he did care for her. But the feelings at which Glynda accused him of… he hardly knew what love was. Being made of literal negative energy of the whole universe, he didn't even know he was capable of any positive emotion. But there was one thing that he knew, something that _didn't_ confuse him like nearly everything about this planet did in its current time period.

As he danced with the Specialist and continued to take the lead, her smile was radiant. Piercing blue eyes the same as ice itself, and the way she made herself refrain from externally expressing the joy she felt was amusing. The one thing he did know for certain about one of his issues, was that he genuinely did think she was beautiful.

"And now for the final verse!" Weiss tiredly exclaimed as she lead the song to a close.

Diam dipped the Specialist and twirled her one final time as Weiss finished the song with a roaring conclusion. Neither of them were tired, one not capable of becoming tired and the other a more than capable huntress, but the experience they had just shared together was more than enough sustenance to sustain their minds for quite some time. Once they parted, Diam gave his partner a sly look through handsomely narrowed eyes, which was returned by a scoff as Winter looked back at him with the one eye that was exposed from behind her hair.

"D-Cherry. Popped." Diam bragged, popping the P.

Around them, all of Team RWBY gave them a round of applause. But even as they slowly stopped, one pair of hands kept slapping against each other. Winter and Diam turned to see who it was, and Winter blanched, face going red with embarrassment before scowling at the red-eyed man who looked so smug plants would have died around him if there were any.

"So," Qrow Branwen remarked. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

 **Wholesome end to 2019 for this story. Almost continued with it, but you guys should have an idea of where we are at for right now. Being halfway through V2 so far and almost into V3! Record time too, would you guys believe if I told you that I have a story that takes 32 chapters just to get through the prologue? Because if I weren't me, I'd say no. Anyway, see you guys next year!**

 **Yup, I just did that.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **T wi tter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	27. Chapter 27

**So, if you guys were hoping to laugh today now is the time to let those giggles through. Or exhale hard through your nose. Whatever works for you Lol. I'll be focusing heavily on making this chapter hilarious, or as much as I can make it. The time for serious shit is over for now, so in the meantime enjoy some Diam and his purple goodness.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

"Ah, a new challenger appears!" Diam cheered and threw his arms to the side. New people were always his favorite, first impressions were always his favorite. And anyone who liked to tease the Specialist as much as he did was automatically placed above Penny on the friend's list. The red-eyed man, whose name was Qrow from the moment Diam looked through his memories for information. "And what is your name?" He asked anyway so he wouldn't be perceived as weird.

Qrow smiled right back at him, his red eyes moving from the embarrassed ice blue to the ecstatic purple. From the outside, it may have looked like two men finally realized their most deepest desires… enjoyments of other men. But with those two, it was like seeing that one old friend who you could fuck around with however you wanted and neither of you would get offended by it. Perfect.

"Qrow, Qrow Branwen." The huntsman said as he walked further into the ballroom and extended his hand out. "And yours?"

Diam licked his lips.

"Me? Why, my name is-"

"UNCLE QROW!"

"Not that."

Ruby and Yang clashed into their uncle at speeds unprecedented. The old huntsman was not expecting it, and while he was able to catch Ruby with ease, when Yang dove in and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his torso, he cried out and tittered over like an unstable tower. Watching a tall man fall over was a hilarious sight, especially since it was caused by two teenage girls. His legs couldn't find purchase with the floor beneath them and the air was driven from his lungs because of the human-shaped impact against his chest.

When he finally on the floor, Qrow heaved for air and surrendered himself to his two nieces. Ruby squealed even louder as if a banshee and Diam found himself picking his ear for any damage. While Yang just laughed her ass off as she tried to find a way to get off her uncle without hurting him any further, but of course it was all to no avail.

"Hmph," The Specialist crossed her arms and no longer embarrassed, smirked a satisfied smirk at the sight. "Serves you right, drunkard."

"Uncle?" Weiss finally snapped out of it. "Ruby and Yang have an uncle?"

"Are you so surprised?" Blake asked her. "Ruby's home screen on her scroll is a photo of her, Yang, her dad and her uncle."

"Why would I look or care about the background image on her scroll, Blake?"

Blake just shrugged. "I cared."

Weiss scrunched up her face and tilted her head with confusion. "Why?"

Blake looked at her, almost with a bored expression. "Because."

Diam watched the scene before him for a few more moments before deciding that it wasn't funny anymore. With a call out and a snap of his fingers, he individually teleported Ruby and Yang off of the tipsy man underneath them and put them on top of the piano up on the stage, now entangled with each other in their own limbs. Next, he snapped his fingers a second time with his offhand, and Qrow found himself standing upright once again.

"Good to meet you, human!" Diam said with an all too pleased smile that had Winter terrified as she realized that the two most annoying men in her life were about to become the best of friends. "Diam Grimm is the name, make sure you remember it or else I am going to have to wipe you from existence." His wink told the man that he was joking, but really, Qrow better not forget his name… No one forgets Diam Grimm, master of attraction.

"Ah," Qrow shook the confusion out of his face as he gripped the man's hand back in return. "You too bud, Oz told me about a new professor. You him?"

"Ugh," Diam yanked his hand out of Qrow's grip and rolled his eyes so violently it was a wonder how the planet wasn't destroyed because of it. "That would be my brother I'm afraid, you'll know it when you see him. Tall, black, golden hair and as the kids would put it, mega thick."

"Well then," Qrow laughed. "I didn't expect there to be two people in the world with the surname Grimm. Where'd that come from if you don't mind me asking?"

"Haha I do in fact," Diam said with a smirk and a shine of purple eyes. "Let's just leave it as a great idea and leave it that. You have _no idea_ how close it was to being something that didn't nearly have as much ring to it and-" He stopped speaking as his sense spiked up. The handshake he shared with the man sent a signal to him, a signal of the old magic of a time long past. It was so small and insignificant that he didn't know if he could have found it if he didn't absentmindedly scan the man with his eyes just then. It wasn't a particularly powerful kind of magic, but it was of druid origin, of _avian_ origin. And that brought a greater smile to his face.

" _What_ are you doing here Qrow?" Winter leaped onto the chance to speak the moment it was provided for her. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission? Don't tell me you returned just to gorge yourself on more alcohol."

"No," If offended, the man didn't show it. But Diam… oh did he sense it. There wasn't much that got to Qrow but being called out as an alcoholic always irked him somewhat.

If only he knew the Olympic sized pools of alcohol that he has drank, in _one_ serving no less.

"I'm actually here because my mission dictates for me to be here," Qrow said with a teasing smile that had Winter forced to remain silent lest she be baited even more.

"And what is that mission?" Diam whispered. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret, and I ever so _desire_ to know…"

The word was spoken and Qrow felt a dizzying feeling within his mind. His eyes, now half-lidded, were dazed as he felt himself speak without prompting. "I… had to locate Sa-"

"No no!" Winter waved her hands wildly in front of Diam's face, which broke off the concentration due to his mortal body's natural reflexes reacting and shutting his eyes. "None of that Diam, it is confidential information and there are _children_ around."

"What… what just happened?" Qrow asked dizzily and went ignored.

"Oh please," Diam continued. "In the past few weeks, those children have seen more action than a whores vagina, and there is nothing you can say that can disprove that."

Winter wanted too. She wanted to do so badly. Just to rub it in his stupid purple-eyed face and stupid black horns. But really, in some roundabout way, he was right. Team RWBY has almost been through more action than even her and her partner have. She felt like she should be disappointed about that, but her partner had been a part of _both_ times they found themselves in trouble, so she couldn't be _too_ disappointed.

"W-wait, they have?" Qrow whirled. "What happened? Who did it!?" His hands balled into fists and one of them even reached behind to grab his weapon. "I'll kill him… or her... _Them…_ "

"Calm yourself, Mister Branwen," Diam said as he clapped the man on the shoulder, immediately dispelling such foolish thoughts from his mind. "I can assure you that each and every one of those girls still remain pure and _mostly_ innocent." He almost shivered as he glanced toward the silver-eyed Ruby, who was still laughing and giggling in amusement as she tried to escape from her sister. "You don't want to know what goes through the young ones head… trust me there."

"Okay," Qrow easily accepted, only because Diam was making him to. It would be annoying if he got up in arms about that. "Well, it was good to meet you then I guess," he continued as Diam took his hand off him, and the glanced off towards the heiress and the cat faunus. "And I'll properly introduce myself to you two later, promise. I have to go report to the headmaster for now and let him know about what I found out on my mission." He then gave a two-finger wave toward the two wrestling girls on top of a piano. "I'll visit you two later my least favorite nieces!"

"By Uncle Qrow!" Ruby waved back happily, even as she was being held upside down by her sister.

"See ya!" Yang waved back with her free hand.

Qrow then turned back to Diam and looked him up and down. He knew that there was a new detective and huntsman in town, but he didn't know that they were the same person much less that they were the brother to the newly hired professor that he wanted to meet. He was strong, Qrow immediately figured out. Very stronger, probably stronger than him. The way he carried himself, and the fact that he didn't carry around a weapon and was apparently investigating the White Fang told him that. Diam Grimm was not to be trifled with, and later he would like to share a drink with the man.

"Nice horns, they look sick." He complimented.

Diam's smile grew to face splitting proportions. Oh, he liked this man very much now. Even if he ended up destroying the world again, he would make sure that Qrow would be one of the men left behind to help repopulate the world. That, or just make it a little more hospitable.

"And you," Qrow winked toward the Specialist. Who glared back at him in reply. "Don't blow a gasket without me, I wanna be there to record it."

"Go away."

Qrow laughed and waved back at them as he walked away and left the ballroom. As he did so, Diam looked between him and the Specialist, trying to sense and see if there was anything that was going on between the two of them. He found that there was not, and he didn't know why he was just slightly relieved for finding that out. Qrow just liked baiting and teasing the younger woman, and Winter was very irritated by the man. Though, they did share a drink once. Nothing happened after that, but Qrow often boasted that he was the first to melt her thick layer of coldness.

Hah, on that front, Diam felt like he deserved a medal for how fast the Specialist warmed up to him.

"He was nice," Diam said to his partner as the man secretly turned into a bird and flew off. "Friend of yours?"

"He wishes," Winter huffed. "Though it seems that you two got along swingingly. How… utterly unsurprising."

Diam laughed. Well, of course he and Qrow would hit it off so quickly. The man was similar to him in terms of personality, the major differences being — and besides the fact that he was a God — that the God in disguise simply had more class, and the maturity to take some more situations more easily with the way he takes on the situations that present themselves to him. He was sure that there were more differences than he could list off but in the end he didn't care. Qrow was a like-minded individual to him, and he liked that. End of story. Also, if it meant teasing the Specialist even more, then he'd gladly take that chance.

"I'm in a good mood again!" Diam exclaimed to the ballroom after deciding something. What Glynda, Penny and he talked about was pushed to the back of his mind to think about another time, but for now… "You four are setting up a school dance, correct?"

"That is what we told you earlier, yes."

"Haha… Catgirl, speak to me with that snark again and I'll teleport you in a cage with a dog." Diam threatened with a shine of purple eyes.

Blake wisely leaned back and remained quiet.

"Are you going to help us even more?" Ruby asked after finally recovering from the little scuffle she had with her sister.

"I don't know about that mentor," Weiss said. "I wouldn't want to impose on you any more than I need to…"

"Nonsense," Diam waved a hand dismissively at her. "If my partner deems that her time is worthy of wasting it on you four, then I shall as well."

"Was that a compliment, an insult or both?" Winter asked, utterly confused once again.

"Indeed it was, yes," Diam answered.

"Hm."

"So anyway!" Diam spread his arms apart, and in each hand, there was a hem of purple and snapping gestures already prepared. "Let us get this party started!"

Before anyone could protest, Diam snapped both his fingers and a transparent harmless explosion of energy exploded from his body. Really, the people of Remnant retaining the ability to harness semblances was very handy, since it gave Diam so many excuses to use his magic without suspicion. Besides, he was known to be a powerful man anyway, what's a few alterations to a school dance going to do besides make him look even better than before? Nothing bad was the answer, and he was happy with just that.

The banners that Yang and Blake had made and hung up were improved upon and enhanced. The white cloth turned into expertly crafted material and special patterns of ancient times meant for parties were engraved. The font of the words were changed to a beautiful cursive as well. Next was the floor, which was clear of all litter and debris, and instead of the dull grey tiled color, Diam took it upon himself to turn all those little tiles into glowing patterns similar to that of the dancefloor in his club. Once he was happy with the result, he went on to the tables at the side and improved them as well, and then the stage, and the piano, and the speakers. On and on he went, laughing the entire time with pure joy and glee.

"Diam…" Winter was nearly speechless as she watched this all unfold. It was unlike anything that she's seen before. Just as much destruction his power was capable of, it was also able to create beauty. Somehow, that put a warm feeling in her stomach as she watched her partner… friend, go on and improve the ballroom. "You continue to impress." She whispered warmly. Content to stand back and let her partner have his fun for once.

When Diam was finally done with all his improvements, which only took about a minute or two, he waved his hands and completed all the final little touches.

Team RWBY looked around in awe at the newly improved ballroom. There was nothing to complain about, everything was pretty much perfect in their eyes. Except maybe for the slight over-abundance of the color purple, but such a thing can be looked over easily. Ruby and Yang ran around in their excitement, looking at every little detail, while Blake watched from a distance, and Weiss came up to him personally and offered her thanks.

"Thank you," She said. "We were all so clueless on what to do. I am from a different class, and they all have different experiences of parties than I do. Thank you."

"Hmph," Diam reached forward and patted his apprentice on the head. Weiss was too surprised to resist like she usually might have. "You're welcome heiress, now, get ready to get ready for the dance." His purple eyes sparkled. "Because I have a feeling it's going to happen sooner rather than later."

Weiss blinked her eyes with confusion. "What do you mean-"

Winter whirled on her. "Don't ask him that!"

"Too late!" Diam exclaimed. "New idea children! Time to make the headmaster make an announcement and none of you can stop me!" He pointedly aimed that directly toward Winter. "Bye-bye!"

He was gone before she could stop him. Winter sighed and ran a hand down her face, how could she not see this coming?

"What does he mean?" Weiss repeated, this time toward her.

"What do you _think_ he means?" Winter snapped. "He aims to start this dance early, and since he and the headmaster are on such good terms… Weiss, tell me, what are the chances that most of the student body already have dresses or suits prepared for the school dance?"

Weiss's face ran cold and pale as she realized the same thing her sister had. "Oh… Good chances." She said. "Much too good of a chance…"

* * *

"Ozma!"

"Ah!" Ozpin let out a terrified yelp as the God of Darkness suddenly appeared again, sitting on his desk with his face much too close to his for comfort.

"Ozma? Oh come on, I'm not _that_ scary. I mean, unless I'm in my dragon form I'm basically just a mass of purple in the shape of a person."

"That mass of purple you describe is also nearly twenty feet tall and with devil horns," Ozpin whined as he picked himself off of the ground, only to realize who he was dealing with and immediately went down to one knee. "What is it that you need from me, God of Darkness."

"Well when you put it like that I have half a mind to make you satisfy my mortal needs," Diam laughed at the way Ozpin's face paled. "But no, I have the Malachite twins or Glynda for that whenever I need them, _and_ I have them on speed dial."

Ozpin didn't need nor want to know that. But now he can never forget.

"Moving on, I need you to give an announcement for me," Diam spoke animatedly, always moving some part of his body as he spoke. Being in his Godly form at the moment it was easy to intimidate the ancient soul of Ozma to doing whatever he wanted, and since they were alone with no sign of anyone interrupting them, it was oh so easy.

"What kind of announcement?" Ozpin asked, suddenly a little more afraid.

"Nothing bad," Diam shrugged his massive God shoulders. "Just start the School dance early tonight and… that's about it, honestly."

"I… can't just start it tonight." Ozpin protested. "Preparations need to be made, the students need time to prepare and-"

He stopped when Diam reached forward and grabbed him by the face and forced information into his mind.

"Oh lord, you finished setting it up all by yourself," Ozpin said with an explosive sigh. "I don't know why I even bother, what happens if I say no?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Diam asked, his human form returning so his threatening smile can return to adorn his face as he stared down the old headmaster.

"I suppose not," Ozpin went back up to his feet and made his way toward the button fixed to his desk that allowed him to make announcements throughout the entire school. He could mask this as some hired help from Team RWBY and blame it on them, or maybe he can just give the God his credit and make him more popular. Neither was a good option where he was concerned, but it was better than potentially angering the God of Darkness.

He sighed internally as he went on to push said button and say exactly what the God wanted him to.

Only that it wasn't him saying it, he'd been rendered unconscious the moment Diam found out what that button really was.

* * *

Mercury and Emerald didn't know what to do, say, or even attempt.

" _Make sure you get all your little asses ready and get yourselves in your prom suits and-or dresses! If you don't, automatic expulsion!"_

"Is that a serious announcement?" Mercury just had to ask. For anyone to make an announcement for a huntsman academy like Beacon, they had to get some kind of special permission, right? The headmaster wouldn't just let this go on without some kind of supervision, right? Why was Diam Grimm, the same guy who Cinder warned them _specifically_ not to fuck with, able to make an announcement to the entire school without so much of an automatic censoring machine.

" _And before you ask, yes, there will be alcohol."_

"I don't think I want to risk not going and getting punished for it," Emerald said. "He still doesn't know who we are, and I think it'll only raise suspicions if we don't attend this… what did he call it?"

"Early activation of the ballroom dance," Mercury repeated for her knowledge. "You think he's really what Cinder swears he is? I feel like a literal God wouldn't waste his time with us humans."

"I don't know, do you want to go and see?"

Mercury whistled as if he didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought." Emerald sighed and then brought out her scroll, but before making any calls, she looked to Neo, who sat on her bed patiently with an ever so smug smile to her face. The little bitch had the _perfect_ semblance for surprise parties, she was already in a dress and she didn't even bother to try and change her hairstyle. It required no effort for her, it just always was. Emerald thought that was incredibly unfair since she had to wrestle with her hair to get it as straight and shaped as it was even when she was in a fight.

"So do you wanna go and tell Cinder about this or…?" Mercury made it very clear that he was not going to be the one who had to tell Cinder about what had just occurred. Emerald glared at him through the corner of her eye as she scrolled all of the three contacts in her scroll. She had another list that consisted of the entire team RWBY and even two members from JNPR, but they were all listed as 'Annoying shits I want to kill later' so she didn't count them. The only ones that she did count was Mercury, not that he'd ever know, Cinder, because obviously, and then Roman. Who was in the same boat as Mercury.

She paced around awkwardly as the scroll was ringing up Cinder. She had to hide her scroll when Mercury tried to look over her shoulder and see the little red heart emoji that she had next to Cinder's name.

He didn't need to know. Cinder was queen, and that was absolute.

" _What is it, Emerald?"_ Cinder asked tiredly. Emerald felt bad immediately, ever since that Diam guy attacked her at the docks and showed her just how weak she was in comparison to the _literal fucking God of Darkness_ Cinder just kinda… actually, Emerald didn't know exactly what she was doing. The original plan to have her infiltrate Beacon was a bust the moment the Grimm — not the monster — saw her face and heard her name. But there were dark spots under her eyes, and she looked like she had just been woken up.

"Diam Grimm did something." She blurted out foolishly.

" _Describe 'something'_."

"He sorta went into the ballroom where the dance is supposed to be held, fixed it up all on his own, and then announced to the whole school that the dance was going to be starting at six o'clock sharp," Mercury explained over her shoulder. Emerald wanted to stab him directly in the nipple. "Or else we get expelled, heh, fancy that?"

Cinder pinched her nose and muttered something under her breath. Through the scroll, neither of her two underlings were able to understand it, but it was for their own good. If they had heard what she'd said, they might have just been forced to jump ship.

" _Okay… Listen, just go to the dance and do whatever. We don't have time for me to arrive at Beacon to plant the virus, so just have Neo do it. And Neo!"_

The mute girl happily hopped into the screen with a pleased smirk on her face.

" _Whatever you do, do not, kill, anybody. Understand?"_

Neo tilted her head with confusion.

" _We are dealing with the God of Darkness,"_ Cinder emphasized. " _The God of Darkness is the one who created the Grimm,"_ Neo reacted with a shocked expression. It was very forced. " _If he senses death nearby, he will investigate. So I repeat. Do. Not. Kill. Anybody."_ Neo nodded her head with a soft huff.

" _Understand?"_

Neo nodded her head sadly.

" _Good."_

"Hey, quick question before we go," Mercury said before the call could end. "Did you tell Mommy Salami about the whole God thing yet?"

" _Mommy… Salami…?"_

"Yeah, Mommy Salami," Mercury said with a straight face. "Emerald said that they might have rigged our room, so we are being careful with names. I came up with that one."

Cinder did not have the energy to tell him that if Salem heard herself be called that, he would have been hung by his entrails.

" _I have,"_ She opted to answer the question, and unfortunately, she had to remember what the Queen of the Grimm, if the title even meant anything anymore, had to say about that.

* * *

" _M-My Queen," Cinder nervously called to the Seer, it's tentacles dragged against the ground as it approached her. "We may have come to an uncertain hurdle in our plans…"_

" _What hurdle could you not simply resolve yourself?" Salem's disappointed voice replied. "It better be good for calling me so late at night, you know what I usually do at this time."_

 _Sitting around doing nothing and screaming at windows wasn't exactly what Cinder would call a hobby. But she couldn't say that lest she lose everything she'd ever wanted._

" _I apologize for the intrusion, but this is important. Has Watts forwarded you the information on one such Diam Grimm?"_

" _He has not," Salem looked down at her scroll. "I saw a few words pop up on this glass thing, but I still cannot figure out how to use this thing." The Queen of the Grimm made a show of trying and failing to turn the scroll on, such as turning it on its side, shaking it, and even rubbing it to see if it would work. Cinder dared not laugh._

" _I shall inform you now then, and have Watts give you a lesson on how scrolls worked as soon as possible." Cinder scrunched down into a sad little ball as she prepared to deliver the news._

" _Go on then," Salem threw the scroll away after giving up on trying to activate it._

" _Diam Grimm… is the God of Darkness."_ Salem's black and red eyes widened at the revelation, she froze. " _And the God of Light is here to, in fact he had just been hired as a professor of Beacon-"_

 _Salem screamed, and kept on screaming. Cinder winced and covered her ears in an effort to save herself from going deaf. Eventually, the Seer itself just died from the sheer volume of Salem's voice. Cinder looked at the dead thing as it evaporated and hummed to herself._

 _Salem would call her back when she calmed down, she was sure of it._

* * *

" _I most certainly have…"_ Cinder shuddered at the memory.

"Well, I guess it's time to get ready, hm?" Mercury said as he stretched his arms above his head. "We'll call you back and tell you how it goes."

Cinder hung up, and Emerald rounded on him with a smack to the back of the head.

"Ow! What the _FUCK_ was that for?"

"That's what you get for telling Cinder about that stupid nickname!" Emerald whisper screamed. "Are you insane!? You could have gotten us killed!"

"Well we're not dead, so there's nothing to worry about," Mercury assured her with a flip-off. "On a more important note, I think it's a little late for us to go get a suit and dress, by the time we get back the dance will have already started."

"I think I know a way to get some clothes…" Emerald looked toward Neo, who was already sharpening her sword in preparation to directly disobey Cinder's orders. Neo looked back and hid her weapon and whistled silently as to wade off any accusations.

"Can you cast an illusion on us for the night?" Emerald asked her.

Neo thought about it and placed a finger on her chin as she did. It was a fair question, she supposed. The obvious answer was that she could, but whether she would or not was another question. With a new idea in her mind, she took off her shoe and pointed to her barefoot, wiggling her toes as she pursed her lips with wet smacking noises.

Emerald got the hint, and she went red with embarrassment and anger. "I am not going to kiss your foot!"

Mercury was already down on one knee by the time she said those words.

"Mercury!?"

"Hey, don't judge," Mercury said as he planted a chaste kiss on Neo's big toe. The girl giggled silently and patted the young man on the face, his reward being a rather dashing black suit that befitted his surname. "I don't even have feet, and when is the next time I'm going to get to do that to her?"

Neo blushed as if she was given the greatest compliment in the world.

Emerald felt sick. Mercury had a foot fetish and Neo seemed willing to oblige him for that. She didn't know which was worse.

"If you wanna stay here go ahead, I'm going to make sure I don't get expelled." Mercury crossed his arms with a smug smirk, Neo spanked him and he didn't react, but his face did go sightly red at the sound of his cheeks clapping. Emerald felt even more sick, and she was no longer going to be returning to this dorm room tonight. She'd rather deal with Ruby and her annoying friends.

"And I'll make sure to tell Cinder how you failed to follow her very simple orders."

Oh that little…

Forcing the vomit back into her stomach, Emerald slowly got down to one knee.

 _Just pretend it's Cinder…_ She told herself as Neo presented her foot.

* * *

Life was great. It was an eight o'clock night, the stars were gleaming, the night was beautiful, and he singlehandedly managed to get three hundred young teenagers drunk on the punch he spiked. Honestly, Diam didn't know what was better. The fact that no one could ever hope to stop him, or the fact that his brother was desperately trying to reverse the effects.

Foolishly, Professor Grimm assumed it was some kind of magic that Detective Grimm used to make all the kids drunk. Not this time, however, it was just plain and pure alcohol that gripped the minds of all the children. Oh, the God of Light had more than enough power to reverse the effects, but he was looking in the wrong areas…

The God of Darkness made the right choice, he ultimately decided. Becoming a human and enjoying what remedies Remnant has provided for him ever since he shattered its moon was the best choice he ever made. Glynda kept staring at him accusingly, Ozpin kept staring at everything _except_ him, General Ironwood, who seemed to have popped out of thin air, was just as surprised as his brother was when he saw the scene before him.

His new friend Qrow however, was just drinking along with the kids. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"What did you do!?" Liam shouted to him as he sat on top of the Disco ball that was hanging from the ceiling. Honestly, he didn't even remember how he got up there.

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" Diam asked with a smug smirk smugly enough to melt steel beams.

"The alcohol!" Liam emphasized. "Stop it."

"No."

"Brother!"

"No!"

"Brother please, they're just children."

As he said that, Nora Valkyrie jumped onto the stage while carrying her unconscious partner across her shoulders. A blonde boy wearing a dress and some girl with red hair kept trying to catch her and stop her from taking off the boy's pants, but even drunk off her ass, Nora was too nimble and quick to be caught.

It was utter chaos, just as the God of Darkness liked it.

"And I'll say the same thing I told the Specialist earlier," Diam cleared his throat. "Fuck you- wait, that isn't what I said…"

" _Diam!"_

Diam perked up at the sound of the Specialist screaming out his name. In a perfect world, it would have been through ecstasy, but sadly this was not a perfect world. Winter was below him and she was glaring up at him, much more demandingly than she usually did. Her eyes spoke of murder and a lecture to be given later, but her body showed something much more intense, she was aiming her saber at him. "Stop this immediately!"

Diam sighed, always the ruiner of fun she was. Not wanting to hear her bitch about it later, Diam snapped his fingers and every drop of alcohol was removed from the dance floor. Weiss, who was just singing a song about how much she hated her father, dropped the mic and was shocked at what she had just said. Beside her, Yang continued in her attempts to sing karaoke, and Ruby was probably still in the bathroom throwing up. Blake was somewhere, but honestly, he didn't care about her. Just like that, all the alcohol fun ended, and Liam finally realized that none of this happened due to magic, it was all due to actual alcohol, in which his brother had just wiped away from the general area.

"Hey!" Qrow shouted as he found his flask empty. And himself sober. "The hell happened?"

"Oh, you can stay drunk," Diam said as he hopped down from the disco ball and snapped his fingers.

"Oh, thanks!" Qrow waved to him as he got his previous flask filled to the brim once more.

"Diam!" Winter shouted at him once again, and now that they were both on the same floor, she was actually able to glare at him properly.

"Whaaat?" Diam asked, annoyed. "Children aren't drunk anymore, that ginger girl just passed out so she won't be a problem, and Penny is now being protected again by those two weird guards who started dancing with each other while drunk. Everything is good and well!" He gestured to the dance hall. "Everyone's happy!"

"Diam!" Liam screamed for him.

"Oh, my-self." Diam groaned. "What is it?"

"Just… why?" Liam asked as he finally caught up with him. "I was finally teaching a class about the importance of plant life with Professor Peach, and I was actually enjoying it. Why must you do this?"

"You mean save them?" Diam laughed at his brother's expense. "If anything, they'll love you even more after I made sure they never had to hear your voice again."

"Brother…" Liam sounded disappointed, but to his experience, that just meant he was doing a good job. Besides, the God of Light already had an apprentice of his own, he didn't need to teach any classes.

"I accept your apology," the God of Darkness said with a nod. "And now for my last trick!"

"Diam, what were you thinking?" Winter asked him and ignored the way Diam whirled on her with shock. "I understand the dance, it makes just enough sense, but this quickly got out of hand!"

"Specialist Winter," To his shock, it his brother that came to his defense. "While my brother is to blame for what happened this night, rest assured that he only had good intentions. Who wouldn't want these kids, who are training to become monster hunters, to have one good night to themselves, a night to remember?"

Oh, that divine asshole. Diam knew what his brother was doing, but it was either being painted as a good man again, or deal with Winter's bitching again. The choice was easy, and he indignantly crossed his arms.

"Now the kids will have something to talk about for years to come, just one night, my brother wanted. One night for them to let loose, and look around." The students were laughing, smiling, giggling, and surely, some relationships would be born this night. Diam hadn't even noticed that, and he found himself sighing through his nose at the realization. "So instead of berating my brother, perhaps you shall indulge yourself as well?"

"I…" The Specialist sighed and shook her head. "I have no arguments for you there, though however unprofessional this maybe." She looked toward her sister. "It seems that you are correct, the students could use a night of relaxation for once, some more than others."

"I utterly despise the way you are now looking at me," Diam said once his partner looked at him not with disgust, but with a warmth that made him feel his issues again. "And you-" He then cursed as he realized his brother was gone as well, most likely mingling with the students or with the other teachers. Damn him.

"I never thought you would be the kind to refuse enjoying yourself," Winter said as she offered her hand, face up. "Especially one who enjoys the right of choice yourself."

Was she? Oh wow, she was. Diam chuckled and took the Specialist's hand. It seems like Liam's words had brought on the desired effect, and after she was already in a good mood, it worked twice fold.

"Very well," Diam accepted the challenge. "Let's continue our little story tonight, and see what comes after." His eyes shined, and even though there was no effect onto the Specialist, she smiled back at him.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

* * *

 **Don't worry, the early dance isn't over just yet. There will be more to it next chapter, I promise. I just decided that for this chapter, some major humor was very well warranted after so many serious chapters in a row. I myself is to blame for that. I have this bad habit of writing serious scenes even when I have the intention to try and be funny, and sometimes it works and other times it doesn't. I wanted this story to be more on the comedy side, and instead of stretching out arcs and making up new ones, what better way is there to simply enjoy the moment than this one? I sure as hell laughed at some of the things I came up with, I hope you did as well.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are again! Wow, the last chapter got some good reactions, I am glad I was able to invite those. Sorry, it took so long for me to return to this story, I had a lot of stuff to do and a plan that has begun to take place. On the bright side, I am back and I have some time to continue. I need it because of all the work I have been putting myself through recently, it's always nice to write this story and laugh at the stuff Diam comes up with.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

Neo silently whistled a catchy tune of a child's cartoon show that she watched many years ago. Sadly, it ended, and not so sadly, she ended the one who decided to end her favorite TV show. As a tribute to her first-ever kill, she whistled the shows tune on a regular basis when she was in the particular kind of mood she needed to be in so that she could take some lives and send them straight down to the underworld.

Did Cinder really believe that she was going to listen to her and not hurt anyone? Well, it was true that she was a little scared of her. When a woman with fire powers could destroy even the best huntsman in the world comes out of nowhere demanding you to join her service until further notice with the refusal punishment being burned alive, the natural human instinct was to be afraid of said woman. Cinder was the only person to ever scare her, ever. Until _he_ came along at least.

Again, another uber-powerful person comes seemingly out of nowhere and just swoops right into their lives and has proven in combat just how much he outranks the competition. Oh, Neo played nice when Neo had to play nice, but quickly that fear turned into something else. Admiration, a perfectly healthy amount of attraction, and pride. Why pride? Well, she never knew that she wanted the power to snap her fingers and turn someone she didn't like into dust in what had to be the most painful way possible. Just imagine the _screams_. Hah, she could feel herself get wetter than lotion when you're taking a shower just by thinking about it.

Oh, and apparently Gods were real and he was one of them. Small details. Anyway, sneaking into the CCT was pathetically easy. All she had to do was use her semblance to make herself look like one of the guards and walk straight through the front door. Nobody even questioned her, it was _so_ boring. She really wanted someone to walk up to her and ask her a question so she could give them the appropriate response of stabbing them through the throat with her sword that was being illusioned as a gun.

To be fair she _was technically_ listening to Cinder about not killing anybody so far. It was just a few more paces to the elevator that would take her all the way up to the top of the tower and she could plant that stupid virus thing that Cinder keeps bitching about. Restraining herself was hard, unfortunately. And it got even harder when she entered the elevator with two other men besides her.

"Hey dude, do you know the Wifi password?"

"Dude, if you ask me that one more fucking time I swear to every god in existence I am going impregnate your sister again. This is the _last_ time I am going to tell you that I do _not_ know the goddamn Wifi password."

"You don't have to be so mean about it…"

"YES! YES, I DO! It's the only way I can get through that thick fucking skull of yours!"

Neo winced as the guy on her left raised his voice to talk back to his supposed friend.

"Hey man, I want to let you know that you have hurt my feelings and I need you to apologize to me in order to feel better about myself."

" _Fuck_ you."

Even Neo felt that one. That's what he gets for thinking that talking to your bullies would actually help. If anyone spoke to her that way that would be the last time they spoke at all, that way the bullying ends before it could even start and manifest into something annoying.

"Oh hey, are you new?" One of them eventually asked as they finally cared enough to notice her backing away from in between the two of them. "Silent type eh?" The other rudely asked her with a condescending chuckle. If Neo could speak, she'd tell them to fuck off. But such was impossible, she lost her chance at having a voice two times including the time Diam gave her throat a healing moment.

"Sorry, you had to hear that, you know what they say. You can't fix stupid." The rude one said.

"Hey! I outrank you know."

"No, you don't! We're both privates what don't you understand about that? We came out of boot camp together."

Neo never wanted to break a promise more in her life.

"Yeah, but I'm an eagle scout." The soft one victoriously pointed out. "Which means that I was placed above you as soon as we were given our ranks. _I'm_ a First Class Petty Officer."

"That's not even a real rank in Atlas…" The other one grumbled.

"It is in Vale, and guess where we are?"

Neo looked up at the increasing number at the top of the elevator doors. She didn't know how many floors were in the CCT by heart but it was definitely a massively tall building. Being on only the twentieth floor didn't bring her any joy when she guessed that she had around another eighty to go. It would take a few minutes to get all the way to the top, but that was another few minutes too long to spend listening to the pair of idiots sharing space with her and wasting precious oxygen every time they took in a breath into their lungs.

The two continued to ramble on and argue while Neo softly banged the back of her head against the wall of the elevator. Despite wearing a helmet in her illusion, that helmet technically wasn't real so she started to feel a bump growing on the spot where she was banging her head. A drawback of her semblance was that she couldn't use her aura to protect herself while she was using said semblance. Nobody knew that except her, not even Roman because she was afraid of worrying him too much when she was sent out to attack some people and act as the muscle of their gang. Her head started to pound and she took a look at the number again, growling silently when she saw that it only went up two floors since the last time she checked. Seriously, wasn't the CCT a gift from Atlas? One would think that would mean they would install some faster fucking elevators.

"Wait, if you're marrying my sister, that makes us cousins?"

"Oh my god-"

No, she would understand. Neo huffed and dropped the illusion, causing the two idiots to cry out of shock and a sudden degree of fear as they watched a fellow Atlesian soldier in full armour and ordinance suddenly turn into a small girl with a colorful color scheme. They grew even more afraid when she drew out a thin out of an umbrella that looked cuter than it had any right to look and pointed it at them. Considering that they were in a tight space, the sword was already at one of their necks before they could even react.

She was betraying Cinder anyway, might as well betray her and have fun with it.

* * *

The elevator dinged once and for all as it opened and two bodies fell out with holes in their necks and chest. Neo stepped out with a content sigh, smiling at her work of art before snapping her fingers and watching the bodies and blood disappear into the illusion of her semblance. She huffed a happy huff and walked toward the nearest set of computers.

She'd done her part for both sides once she stuck the scroll Emerald gave her earlier inside the open port on the computer. It was all up to _him_ now, and she was willing to wait a decent amount of minutes before using her semblance to escape.

As she waited she went through her scroll and looked at all the pictures of Emerald and Mercury kissing her feet. Boy… she never thought that silver-haired boy would look so hot with her toes in his mouth. She looked forward to doing that again.

* * *

Liam watched the early dance unfold with a content glint in his eyes. His apprentice Ruby may have been unconscious in the corner, but that didn't tarnish the entire experience whatsoever. Last he checked, the silver-eyed girl's sister was dancing with her equally as an indisposed partner while his brother's apprentice Weiss continued to, as the younglings say, _shred_ the piano and continued to provide the music for all of the mortals to dance too.

He didn't interact with the students and stood off by himself at the ledge of an indoor balcony the floor above, looking down at all of the mortals. Some time ago, a _very_ long time ago, he might have mingled with the mortals. These times were different however, religion was scarce and the tale of the brothers was so old it was rendered a folk tale and there were so few people left who remembered their existence as a fact. A part of him wondered if he should be offended by that, being forgotten so easily. But the more mature part of him ought to have been impressed by the creations he once deemed unworthy of the presence of Gods. They have certainly managed to take care of themselves for the past few millennia.

Well, most of the _new_ humanity has. The old ones, which consisted of just one man and one woman at this point were still at each other's throats. His eyes strayed from the crowd and to a group of three, the headmaster of Beacon, the General of Atlas, and Ozpin's little secretary Glynda. All three of them conspired against Salem, it was obvious with the way they carried themselves around one another even in such a relaxed environment. Ironwood looked to his fellow headmaster not as an ally but as a friend as well, but there was a hint in his eyes that suggested that he has known Ozpin for longer than his time as simply _Ozpin_. Glynda shared a part in that as well, only she was much more recent.

Don't even get him _started_ on Salem. The God of Light never even met the ones who were working with her, but they all had to be mentally ill or unstable in such a way that they would honestly help her destroy the members of their own race. Surely they must have known that _they_ were part of humanity, right?

Knowing that his brother had a hand in creating humans as well made him doubt even his own thoughts.

Liam sighed. "My, have I been experiencing issues as well?" He asked with a light chuckle, taking a page out of his brother's book. He knew that he was becoming somewhat fond of his creations as well. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't after all, much less become a professor just to help pass the time.

"I certainly hope not," The summoned angel's voice called out to him as she hovered gently to the ground behind him.

"Ah, Celeste." Liam turned around to greet the angel. "It is great that you have come."

"Hard not to when a literal part of my commanding me to listen to everything you two say, _son_." Celeste smugly remarked.

"Oh dear, is that the doing of my younger brother?" Liam laughed. He almost forgot that Celeste was supposed to be playing the role of their mother. It would have been easier to sell the idea if Celeste didn't take the form of a beautiful woman with angel wings, but it's too late to change it now. Much too late. Everyone already knew her and everyone already… well… wanted to know more about certain aspects of her.

Never again would he be curious about what the current day teenage boy matter of thought was like. Never. He doesn't need that kind of negativity in his life.

"Well, as you can see there's quite a party going on at the moment," Liam looked down at his brother dancing around with Winter Schnee. Being the former heiress of the SDC Winter proved to be an amazing dancer, while Diam literally crammed the mind of every great dancer known to Remnant before and after its first extinction event. Despite that, he toned it down a decent amount for her sake. What mattered most was that they were having fun, his brother was having fun. This was a far cry from the dangerous rebel he used to be much time ago.

"I can tell," Celeste said with a sigh as she folded her wings behind her back and leaned forward on the railing with her elbows beside him. "I was told that this dance was not for another few weeks."

"Me too." Liam chuckled. "Then he decided to change that."

"Ozma really is much too submissive for his own good."

"True, but really, what can one do about it when the God of Darkness demands such a thing from them? I'm not sure if he wants to experience dying, being brought back to life, only to die again on repeat any more than he has already." The God of Light pointed out. "A dance party is the least that Diam could demand. I'm surprised he hasn't already made himself headmaster or made all of the Grimm form some kind of congo line outside of the walls of this kingdom just to screw with the humans."

"I'm surprised that you've installed yourself within such humans," Celeste said. "Weren't you the one who said that Gods should no longer mingle with the mortals?"

"I made a decision," Liam let out a sigh. "My brother clearly isn't going to stop this any time soon and it's not like I can force him to do what I say anymore. I just decided that instead of constantly stressing over him returning to our home I'd see what has made him so interested in humans again."

"And your thoughts?"

"Still humans," The God shrugged. "Some are good, some are bad, some are weird and oddly shaped. Just as was our intention in creating them. I personally don't see anything special about them other then them being a product of my creation."

"Yet you've taken a young girl as an apprentice." Celeste pointed out, sparing a glance toward Ruby Rose as she did so.

"Something I am exploring in order to better understand my brother and his intentions." Liam shrugged off. "She is one of the great ones." He admitted, knowing that he cannot lie. "Speaking of which, the two of us have mingled with humans and that is known between the three of us. Why don't you go down and see what we mean yourself?"

"You can't be serious," Celeste said, surprised at such a suggestion. "I am but an advisor to you two brothers, not to mention I am an angel. No human would be able to understand-"

"Celeste, there is no human on this planet who wouldn't at least _try_ to understand you." Liam coughed and looked away. "Some more than others."

Celeste sighed and hung her head. "Do I have too?" She whined as a young girl would when she didn't really want to do anything. "I'd rather just go hide and wait until one of you needs me."

"It is a direct order I'm afraid," Liam laughed. "Go talk to one of the adults, try and make a friend."

Celeste couldn't say no and nodded her head. Silently, she looked around the ballroom in search of someone worth her time. Ozma was a definite no for obvious reasons, the headmaster of Atlas as well. There was something about James Ironwood that put her off like there was something unnatural and natural at the same time. It was a weird feeling that she didn't want to explore. Glynda? Absolutely not. She would no become one of the friends of Diam's cum dumpster.

She nearly gave up until she saw the last person that caught her eye. A red-eyed man with slowly greying black hair, red eyes, a stubble of a beard growing on his face and laughing as he drank with some of the other teenage boys. She narrowed her golden eyes at him and wondered. Was he the one?

Oh, and he seemed to notice her staring as well. He looked around just in case she was looking at anyone else but after a moment he realized that she was, in fact, looking at him. He smiled back at her and waved, to which Celeste nodded her head and flew down to him. Landing gently before him and pushing away the students in order to have the red-eyed man all to herself.

"And there she goes…" Liam whispered underneath his breath as he watched what unfolded. "I wonder how that will turn out." For now, he would just be present. He might see how his apprentice was doing maybe, he's done all he could for the night, however.

Though, he couldn't shake this feeling, in his brother and his angel. What was it… Pride. Yes, that was it. He was proud.

It was a good feeling.

* * *

"You," Celeste said as she landed in front of Qrow. "What's your name?" She asked.

"You can fly with those wings!?" Qrow asked, shocked. "They're real!?"

"That… is an odd name."

"What? Oh, no, my name is Qrow." Qrow smirked and extended one hand toward the angel. "Qrow Branwen. You a friend of the new professor up there?"

"An old friend, yes." Celeste nodded. "My name is Celeste, by the way. I was told that I should make new friends myself. You happened to catch my eye."

Qrow recoiled back as if a wet fish slapped him in the tooth. "I did?" He asked, genuinely surprised. He didn't have a whole lot of luck with women, sometimes he had some fun nights but that was all they were. Single nights. And never before did one of them come up to him. It was a change of pace and he didn't know if he'd have to get used to or not. "I mean, what about me caught your eye?"

"Your face," Celeste evidently, did not have much experience either. "Your eyes too. Why are they red?"

Qrow blinked, confused. "I don't know, they just are." He didn't know why he asked his next question, but his sense of humor got to him. "Why is your skin brown?"

"I was created this way."

Huh, that was a new one.

"Well," Qrow laughed and leaned against the wall behind him. "You're an interesting one, eh?" He took a glance up and down her body and whistled internally, she was _beautiful_ , the exotic kind of beautiful. He's never seen anything like it, it was almost like she wasn't from the same planet as him.

Celeste shrugged, crossing her arms and mimicking Qrow's body language. "Perhaps, you are as well. With your red eyes and… hair."

"Hah, so are you with your brown skin and… eyes." Qrow said, smiling.

Celeste looked back and slowly felt a smile form on her lips. She liked this one.

She felt like she was doing a good job so far. She wondered what approach she should take next. The God of Light was much more professional, but she knew that some people would see that as boring. The God of Darkness was much less professional and would probably seduce Qrow. She was an angel and as such, she wouldn't give away the pleasantries of her body so easily. So… something in the middle would do.

"You are free tomorrow," She stated. "Let us spend the day together."

"I- Okay!" Qrow wasn't about to say no anytime soon. Celeste's smile grew larger and she made to leave, but before that Qrow called out to her one last time.

"How do I get in touch with you?" He asked her, adorably desperate at that.

"I'll come to you," Celeste replied while still walking away, looking over her shoulder as she did so.

 _Huh… that was easy._ She thought to herself as she left the ballroom and flew up into the sky.

 _Huh… that's what she said._ Qrow thought to himself with a soft chuckle as the beautiful woman walked away with a stride. _I guess I should find some of my better clothes again… and send a call to Tai for some advice._

* * *

Diam was having a blast, he was dancing with his partner, he got some kids drunk, the headmaster was afraid of him, and the heiress was playing a piano right to his tune. Everything was perfect, everything was well. He could do this all day.

It didn't look like the Specialist could however, her face was getting red and she was moving a little slower than they were in the beginning. Also, her social battery seemed to be running out quickly. Knowing the Specialist, he assumed that she would have trouble with being in crowds and social activities for long. She was a soldier first and a person second. Though ever since he came along, she's been exploring the personal side of herself much more. Soon, he'd stop for her sake and let her do what she wanted, with the General of Atlas here it wasn't a mystery that his right-hand woman would be in Vale as well. She'd need the rest for the work that would come afterward anyway, and he'd need some time to mull and get over the fact that he started this entire event just to forget what he and Glynda talked about earlier that morning.

"Can you still keep up?" Diam asked his partner as they brought the end of another one of their combo dance maneuvers to an end.

"How can you still move so well?" Winter asked, taking in slightly deeper breaths than she had before.

"Magic," Diam winked at her, the Specialist rolled her eyes but smirked out of amusement. "Also this ripped body of mine, I have the stamina for to last days."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"And I shall take that advice and-" Diam stopped moving suddenly as he sensed something dark. Two flashes of darkness as two souls left this plane of life. He turned his neck to the left and up toward a very tall tower. The CCT if he remembered correctly. "Someone just died."

"What?" Winter recoiled, confused.

"Two people, actually." Diam went on, narrowing his eyes. "At the top of the CCT."

"What!?" Entering back into her soldier mood, Winter stepped away from him and checked herself for her weapon, finding it still comfortably attached to her hip. "We have to get there immediately!"

Diam couldn't agree more, but he would go alone. He could sense Neo's presence. He knew that she was at Beacon already, but him being distracted he didn't notice her sneaking under the radar and getting up into the tower the entire time he's been dancing with the Specialist. She was on his turf and ended lives on his turf, as long as he was there, Beacon was place he enjoyed to be.

"Be right back," Diam said as he snapped himself away, ignoring Winter's cry for him to wait and bring her with him.

He appeared again in the computer office on the very top floor of the tower by himself. Neo wasn't even trying to hide, she sat on top of one of the desktops and smiled and waved at him the moment he appeared in the same room as her. Diam looked around and sighed at the sight of two dead bodies shrouded in what he could only assume was the energy and aura of Neo's illusionary semblance. They were hidden well and dragged to the corner of the room. Even the blood was cleaning up, Neo clearly has done this before and knew how to hide a body. He sighed and walked up to her, a demanding expression on his face as he stopped just a few feet away from her.

"Neo, what are you doing up here?" He asked her with as serious a tone as he could muster.

To her credit, Neo was smart enough to be nervous and afraid. Though she hid it well. She stuck a hand in her pocket and knowing that she wouldn't be able to ever hurt him, Diam allowed it without question. Neo fumbled with her scroll and pulled up a picture. The wrong picture by the way Neo's face paled when she saw through the other side of the scroll that the picture was of Mercury and Emerald kissing her feet.

"Interesting, I've done that before," Diam said with a continued flat expression. "Never would have pegged you as the kind to enjoy getting your feet worshipped, but what is the point of this?"

Neo waved one hand wildly back and forth as she swiped through many, many pictures of dead bodies and other moments where her feet were caressed and kisses by others until she came to a recording. Diam's eyes narrowed as he increased the sense of his hearing the best he could, Neo hit play and the recording started.

Visually, there was nothing special about it, it seemed that Neo hid the scroll in her pocket as what was said was being said.

Cinder, he immediately recognized her voice, commanded Neo to sneak into the CCT and plant a virus in the computer. What she also emphasized was telling her, Mercury, and Emerald that Diam is the God of Darkness. Which had Diam raising an eyebrow and snickering to himself silently. It seemed that he left an impression on the woman after the events at the docks. By the sound of her voice, she was scared of him and rightly so, he was more powerful than Salem. So much so that it wasn't even a contest. It made him wonder why she was even attempting to continue her plans while he was still around. Hm, now that he thought about it, Salem must know about him now, what does she think of this whole situation?

* * *

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ Salem shrieked constantly as she threw an entire Beowolf through a window, and then stomped down on a Creep that was bowing down to her.

Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian all hid under the table, all wondering what could have gone so horribly wrong that their Queen was screaming to the high heavens cursing God, Destiny, and Fate itself.

* * *

Probably the same as Ozma. Surely.

"So, she made you do this?" Diam asked as the recording came to an abrupt end just before Emerald bent down to kiss her foot.

Neo nodded her head desperately.

Diam nodded his own head in turn. It made sense, but something still didn't seem right to him. "But she said not to kill anyone." He pointed out.

Neo waved her arms and hands around in wild gestures, pointed toward the two dead bodies and then back to him and then to herself at last. She then changed her appearance to that of his partner before returning to her pink, white and brown usual look. Somehow, Diam understood it all.

"I see, you needed my attention somehow." He huffed. "I can see why then, though I don't really care for the two that you killed you know that they are going to be found out eventually and the others are not so carefree as I am."

Neo clasped her hands together and gave her best puppy eyes look to him.

"Neo…" Diam crossed his arms. "I can't simply snap away the dead bodies from existence.."

Neo took her scroll back out and replayed the part about Cinder explaining to her that he was the God of Darkness and therefore implied to have omnipotent power. Which he did to a certain extent have.

"I don't see how that changes anything," Diam smirked victoriously down at her. "I am still the God here, and you are simply mortal. You can't force me to do anything for you."

Neo made herself look like Weiss and continued her pleading pout.

Diam cursed that such a simple trick actually had an effect on him. It was small, but he could feel his eyes soften ever so slightly and his human heart squeeze in on itself as his human emotions made him feel bad suddenly. He knew it wasn't the heiress, but his human body was still human, and as such, it had issues.

" _Fine_ ," Diam relented and snapped his fingers. "I'll erase their existence so that no one would even remember they were ever born. Don't ask me how it works. It's just the magic of a god."

Neo turned back to normal and thrust a fist in the air as the dead bodies turned to dust before them. Once the deed was done, she bowed her head toward him and silently promised to become his worshipper as if she wasn't doing so already. Diam told her to get out of there and so she did, smiling and winking at the God in disguise as she did so. With a resigned sigh, Diam looked at the scroll that she left in the computer, the symbol of a black queen chess piece flicking on and off with a big red screen and an alignment of coding that was probably not good.

"Hm, that can't be good," Diam said out loud absentmindedly. "Meh, Ozma and his infinite knowledge should be able to figure it out himself. My job is done here, I should get back to the ballroom before the Specialist throws a fit and freaks out."

He snapped his fingers and teleported away in the next second. Right after, the elevator panel that he was keeping an eye on before he left dinged at last. Before the doors even opened all the way Winter burst through, her swords at the ready and mind sharpened to kill.

"Who's there!?" She yelled as she looked about the room in search of something that would be able to slay two guards- Wait, two guards? Were there two guards? She didn't remember correctly. She felt confused as she looked around, finding nothing but a pile of dust in the corner. It wasn't even purple this time, so it couldn't have been Diam's doing.

"What was I doing here again?" She asked in her confusion as she walked toward a row of computers. She found her reasoning for being there when she noticed a black queen chess piece symbol surrounded by red blinking on every screen in the room.

"That can't be good," She sighed as she holstered her weapons. "I should probably report that to the General and the Headmaster."

* * *

Diam returned to the scene of the dance and marveled once again at his doing. This was a good night, though he was disappointed in finding out that Winter had fled the ballroom after he teleported away, he didn't feel like answering questions and getting yelled at so he didn't go after her. She'd find out about the little virus thing and the mortals would be able to handle it well enough. And even if things did get a little too rough for them then he'd be more than happy to have a little fun in solving their problems for them for a small fee of leaving him the fuck alone like Glynda was very much _failing_ at doing at that very moment.

"Don't ignore me Diam, we need to talk."

Diam continued to ignore her and walked through the crowd, by the punchline, through the crowd again, played a piano song to give Weiss a break and then before he knew it the party was nearing its end. He found Mercury and Emerald as he was walking around, but they weren't causing any problems so he left them alone for now. Though he did send them a kind glare warning them to not cause any problems that he'd be forced to correct himself. In which they submissively looked away and left the room.

"Diam!" Glynda yelled after him again.

Finally, he had enough of it.

" _What_ is it, Glynda? It's a little late for a booty call and I am afraid that I am not interested at the moment." Diam replied as he rounded on the blonde woman.

"Don't try and throw me off," Damn it, Glynda was smarter than she'd looked, and she finally learned to adapt to his personality. "You can't expect me not to have questions after our previous conversation. I need to know something about you and you are the only person I can go to for this."

Diam looked back at her and slowly realized what she was getting at. It made sense, she kept staring at him the entire dance, expecting him to go to her as he usually did. Only he didn't this time, he decided to ignore it and spend the rest of the night thinking about anything else but that. He revealed more than he ought to have allowed himself in the heat of the moment, and it was only natural for human instinct to deem it worthy for Glynda to pursue that line of thought and question him.

"What is it?" Diam asked once they walked to a more quiet part of the ballroom, his eyes glowing purple faintly as he awaited her voice.

Glynda felt her heart sink as she stared into his eyes, but like the huntress she was, she faced down that fear and swallowed it up. Her green eyes stared into his, the creator of the Grimm and punisher of the damned.

"Who are you," She finally asked him after some tense moments of silence. " _What_ are you?"

Diam simply smiled at her, his tired eyes narrowing as he shook his head left and right.

"It seems that you already know, Glynda." He said as he cupped her chin with two fingers. "I've tried telling you before, but you never did believe me. Until now, it seems."

"You…"

"Yes," Diam confirmed her unvoiced suspicions. "I am." And it was about time that she figured it out.

It wasn't like he kept calling himself a God the entire time anyway. If he really wanted to hide it from her, he wouldn't have kept spending time with her, giving her time to figure it all out.

Glynda's eyes widened with shock, and then she turned and ran away. Leaving Diam to sigh to himself and go about the rest of the night with a dull feeling in his mind.

Nostalgia.

* * *

 **And there we go, someone else finally figures out who Diam really is. Celeste accidentally asked Qrow on a date, Liam is doing his usual thing and Neo is Neo and Mercury still has a foot fetish. All according to plan, of course. See you all next time!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	29. Chapter 29

**Dear Lord, I have been neglecting this story for far too long. I am very sorry for taking so long to get back to this story. My little plan to finish one of my other stories quickly sorta took a longer time than I originally expected. But, as you can imagine, that story is now completed and I can now focus my attention back onto this story and Blind Huntsman just as I originally planned before. Now, I must ask you all for some forgiveness for this chapter because it has been a long time since I wrote and tried to be funny. Trying to be funny and just letting it come to me are two different things sadly, at least for me, anyway.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk as he always would. Well, 'always' seemed to be a subjective memory of the past now. Since in the past he didn't have two brother Gods with nigh-omnipotent power arguing about teenage girls in front of him. But alas, here he was. Not knowing what to do, cursing them in his mind for what they did to him and his wife in the past, and also wishing beyond wishes that they don't somehow lose their temper to the point where they would take it out on the planet again like they had done years prior. It was a conundrum, one could say. And Glynda was hardly any help. Before she was head over heels for the God of Dark- Diam Grimm (He was still getting used to that), and now she was hiding behind his chair crouched behind him like some kind of whipped puppy. She even had the eyes of one, which was strange coming from her since she was one of the very small amounts of things that still scared him up to this day.

"I am just saying, _brother_ , that it is simply not as big of a deal as you are making it out to be!" Diam explained.

"The silver-eyed girl was under the influence of some very unintelligible plant life last night, brother."

"It's called weed, brother." Diam snorted. "You don't need to keep speaking with such strong words, the language we are speaking is flexible and I guarantee you no one speaks it like you do. Well, at least you are sounding your chosen race."

"That is beside the point, don't change the subject with me." Liam barked. "Where in your 'vacation' was getting teenage children high on drugs? Ozma, surely that is looked down on and is a punishable offense in this establishment."

"Er…" Ozpin pulled at his collar nervously. "Well… this is a school meant to train young men and women to become huntsmen and huntresses - The protectors of humanity. It can be a high-stress life even at the best of times with all the studying, training, and stress that comes with the learning of the profession and-"

"To the point, Ozma." Diam yawned loudly and rudely. "Every second you speak is another second you drag it on. It's annoying."

"Of course, my lord." Ozpin begrudgingly continued. "What I am trying to say is that the possession and use of plant-based hallucinogens are preferable to a _different_ kind of stress relief that may or may not lead to a birth in the Beacon infirmary."

"Ah, so what you are trying to say is that you're afraid they'll-"

"Fuck each other and get pregnant, yes." Ozpin sighed. Such crude language usually never escaped the concepts of his mind, but in this case with the God of Darkness, there was no point in even trying to filter himself.

"You see brother? Isn't the little abomination getting high a more preferable thought than her with seed in her womb?"

"I never want to hear you say the latter part of that sentence again." Liam stifled a gagging sound. "Ever. Anyway, what is it that you requested our presence for Ozma?"

"He called us here?" Diam asked, picking his ear as he glanced toward the white-haired headmaster and his blonde deputy, who was desperately trying to look anywhere but at him. She tried for the brother, but once she realized who he was as well opted to look away and toward the window to the side. Diam watched with an amused grin on his face. Glynda certainly showed just what kind of _friend_ she was after she found out about his nature last night. He morbidly wondered how she was able to sleep it off last night. "Heh, my memory must be starting to fail me. Tell me, what is it you desire from us?"

"Death," Ozpin said automatically, then slapped a hand over his mouth and glared at the God of Darkness. After shaking the odd feeling in his mind away, the immortal spoke again. "As I am sure you are aware of," He went on, ignoring his earlier forced slip-up. "Specialist Winter Schnee found an oddity at the CCT last night during your impromptu starting of the school dance. Which by the way, has caused Beacon an unprecedented amount of damage to its finances."

Diam rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Cutting Ozpin off and making Glynda jump away in fear as a briefcase appeared out of nowhere on top of Ozpin's desk. It landed in such a way that it opened up and showed off the millions of lien stacked up within the case. Ozpin looked at the cash with shock in his eyes before looking back to the God of Darkness, astonished and in awe of the uncharacteristic act of charity.

"What is…" Ozpin tried to ask, but the words failed him.

"Compensation," Diam said as he stuck that hand back in his pocket. "That should keep this school afloat for the rest of the semester, shouldn't it?"

Ozpin chuckled and refrained to point out that this kind of money would do Beacon a service for far longer than just the rest of the semester. An act of charity from the God of Darkness was not one to go wasted. "Yes, it should. Thank you."

Diam waved to him dismissively. "Whatever, continue what you were saying before."

"Of course," Now in a better mood and admittedly much more comfortable, Ozpin did as he was told. "Winter has found that something has been implanted in the servers of the CCT. I have told James about it and he has promised that once he arrives he will make sure to have his best teams of IT engineers take a look at it and attempt to root it out. However, there is one other thing that we are suspicious of. You see, Winter has done some digging overnight and found out something more. Diam, tell me, have you been in contact with Roman Torchwick as of late?"

"Not for a few days, no," Diam said with a shrug. "I spoke to his accomplice, apprentice, girlfriend, daughter, or whatever last night though."

"Hm. Interesting. Glynda, can you-"

"No."

"Alright," Ozpin didn't want to know what that was about just yet. He had to guess that it was because of the two brothers before them being literal Gods, but there had to be something that went beyond that. He mentally noted that he would have to try and talk to her about it later. "Well, I won't mince words or attempt to brief you as I would my agents. We believe that there may be terroristic activities going on in Mountain Glenn. Are either of you familiar with the tragedy?"

"I do," The God of Light confirmed.

"Ah, is that the city that you fools tried to expand with?" Diam laughed. "I read about it online. Really, what were you thinking attempting to expand like that? You should have known something was bound to go wrong. All those deaths could have been avoided so easily."

"Quite…" Ozpin swallowed down his spark of anger and continued. "What I am asking is if the two of you can use our powers to investigate what is going on over there. I understand that you're a detective and your brother here is a professor at this very school. I am sure that there-"

"No," Liam cut off the headmaster, his silver eyes and hair glowing as his endless magic boiled. "I will not be your errand boy, Ozma. My brother may be stooping down to that level for the sake of his own entertainment, but I am not him. Do not rely on me. Remember that I am only here for as long as my brother is. No sooner and certainly no longer."

"I-I understand." Ozpin hung his head in submission as the all too familiar sensation of fear washed over his emotions. "I apologize for suggesting such a thing."

Diam whistled an impressed tune as his brother allowed his magic to subside and fade. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was impressed by his brother's action of putting his foot down. Usually he was the one who had to do the disciplining. Now he was sure that while his brother was taking on new experiences that came with being a human mortal on Remnant, he still held himself in high regard. So _proud_. If it was being directed toward him, he might have been annoyed by his brother's outburst.

"You are forgiven," Liam said as he turned around, whipping his dark gold trench coat as he made his way to the elevator. "A word of advice, my brother is the one playing the detective role. Him and his partner, the Schnee. They are the ones you want to rely on. I am simply an observer with my own agenda in this world."

"Understood, God of Light."

"Good. Brother, I think you can handle the rest from here."

"Sure, why not?" Diam chuckled. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Mountain Glenn right? Hm, I wondered where Roman was going, it says here that my scrolls range is too insufficient to reach him at the moment and I could have sworn he was in Vale just a few days ago."

"As you say," Liam waved goodbye as he descended down the elevator.

"Well then," Diam smugly smirked at Ozpin. "It's been quite some time since I saw my brother like that. You have quite a way with Gods, Ozma."

"I did not mean to offend…"

"Oh, I know. Don't worry, he's the understanding type as you know." He winked, knowing just how screwed over Ozma was many centuries ago. "I'll go see what is happening in that ruined city after I go collect my partner. I'll reward you with that much in spite of my brother's outburst."

Ozpin nodded his head gratefully.

"And Glynda," Diam looked to the blonde professor, who has been nearly completely silent the entire time that he's been there. "I do hope that you are still open for our meetings. I feel like we have something to discuss…"

"I-I…"

"Good!" Diam snapped his fingers. The familiar black and purple wave of energy began to wash over his body. "See you soon, Glynda~." He disappeared in a flash, tiny particles of bright purple faded where he once stood.

Ozpin looked to the woman with a pitying expression as she looked down, eyes shaking and a light sheen of nervous sweat over her face. She looked back at him and sneered, silently asking him why he never thought to tell her such an important truth. All Ozpin could do was shake his head, as if using the example that was provided for him just before as his answer. If he went and told anyone about the true nature of either brothers, then their wrath may be wrought upon him and the world. He couldn't risk that, and the worst thing about it was that Glynda was a smart woman and understood that, yet she still couldn't help but be angry.

Her entire world was flipped upside down on its head after all. Gods were real. She knew the tale, but she never thought that she'd actually _meet_ them firsthand. Much less expect them to be anything like Diam or Liam.

Ozpin looked back to his monitor and typed away at the keyboard with shaky hands. He was counting the days until a potential apocalypse. Any second of any day or night, they could literally destroy the world with a snap of their fingers.

Such power… no being should have that much power. Much less those two fallible beings. There was omnipotent evil and omnipotent good, the icon of destruction and the icon of creation, which would snap first? Was the only question on his mind.

* * *

Liam knocked on the door to the room of one Team RWBY. After his little outburst, he needed some winding down and with nothing else going on in the school at the moment he found himself with nothing better to do than steal his apprentice for some more training. Frustratingly enough, no one came to answer the door for him, and he was being _polite_ this time. _No teleporting into the room anymore!_ She said. _It gets really awkward when you suddenly appear out of nowhere!_ She wailed. Bah, if he was his brother he wouldn't have cared, but he knew that mortal girls, especially teenage ones, were very sensitive about their bodies and appearance for some reason.

That was one thing he never could understand about the female side of his creations. They were meant to be pure, innocent, yet strong and firm. Though the modern women of these times weren't so… innocent, most of the time. Perhaps that was what attracted him to the young silver eyed girl. There were so few left in the world and most of them don't even know of the gift he has bestowed among them. Ruby was the embodiment of purity, and one of the mortals he would admit he was more fond of than others… _less_ pure ones.

He would blame his brother for that one. Silly little spiteful brat, always finding ways to frustrate him at any given turn be it intentionally or no.

After waiting a few moments he knocked on the door again, when he received no response a second time, he knocked a third time and announced his presence and business. Asking for the budding rose as he always did. This time, he received a bump and a _slam_ that sounded like a body hitting the floor. Curious, Liam huffed and crossed his arms, choosing to wait and _see_ what happens next, literally. His eyes shined and in a small flash, he willed himself the power to see through walls. If he saw anything less than innocent he swore to look away, but thankfully no such guilt was witnessed.

That was until he saw Weiss, the girl that his brother has taken under his wing, staring out the window. Or rather, a window that was painted onto the wall in very cheap and still wet white paint. If that was enough to make him uncomfortable, he physically winced as he saw the other two girls, Yang and Blake, entangled together on the floor and _not_ in the way he knew some men would have enjoyed a voyeur over. The girls were quite asleep, and were wearing many layers of clothing over their bodies and were huddled together as if yearning for _even more_ warmth. Surely, it wasn't that bad, was it?

What did Diam spike that punch with again? Something called LSD? But what he promised was his own personal brew that was twice as strong as a hallucinogenic but not nearly as fatal. Well, the chance was small, but that didn't mean it was zero. Anywho, the girls were high off their asses and were clearly still being affected by it. At least Ruby didn't seem nearly as afflicted as the rest of them. She was lying on her bed in a tight ball asleep. Sure, she might have indulged in some of Diam's special chemical, but clearly not nearly as much as the other three.

"Ahem," Liam coughed into his fist as he placed his hand on the door. Doing his best to look casual and totally _not_ like he was about to cast a spell. "Let me fix this...

 _Sanitatem Mentis!_ " He chanted in a whisper. The door before him flashed gold, and the affliction that the girls were all under faded away in an instant. Taking his glowing hand back and sticking it in his pocket, he knocked on the door a third time.

This time, he received a response.

"Coming!" He heard Ruby exclaim as she hopped out of bed, suddenly much more energized than she was before. Upon opening the door and seeing him her eyes widened with joy. An emotion that Liam wasn't all that familiar of, but made him smile back in any case. "Hey, Liam! How's it going?"

"Quite alright," Liam nodded in agreement with himself. "For the most part at least. How was the dance last night? I am sure you all enjoyed my brothers little experiment."

"Hehe…" Ruby nervously scratched her temple. "Yeah… it was definitely a lot of fun. Strangely enough, I feel like something is missing."

"Fun has always been a blessing for a time and a distant memory even in the most recent of days to follow," Liam said whimsically, dodging the entire implied question. "Are you prepared for some training? Today won't be physical, don't worry." He added when he saw Ruby's face scrunch up ever so slightly. "Just a lesson, but it will be considered training for your mind."

"Hm. Okay!" Ruby agreed easily. "Let me just clean myself up and get dressed and tell my teammates."

"Go right ahead."

"Hey, guys! I'm going to go train with my new teacher!"

"Mhmphaca…" Yang replied, still half asleep.

"Okay," Weiss added. Now laying down in her bed and staring up at Ruby's bunk.

Blake didn't say anything, she was still asleep.

"Alright, permission has been granted. Hm, I wonder why they're so tired still." Ruby wondered out loud.

"Yes," Liam pulled at his collar and stifled a cough. "I wonder why as well…"

"Hm, alright, just wait a minute and I'll be right back Professor! Or should I call you Mentor? Liam? Teacher…? Mister-"

"Liam is fine," The God said with a snigger. He would have been fine with Mentor and Mister Grimm as well, but he didn't want to share the same name as his brother would. Mister Grimm was his brother's trademark sadly, as was Mentor because of that Weiss girl. "Or Professor Grimm. Either is fine." He added as an afterthought.

"Liam it is!" Right, Ruby was fifteen. Of course, she would choose the more casual and familiar option.

He crossed his arms and waited patiently for Ruby to get ready, then when she returned, he walked her to their predetermined training area, which just so happened to be Bart's classroom since classes were canceled for that day because of certain actions by his brother.

* * *

Mercury bowed down to Neo, who rewarded him by stroking his face with her big toe.

Emerald was too busy throwing up in the bathroom because of the utter disgust she felt bellowing up from within her stomach. "I can still _taste it,_ " She cried as the stinging sensation of acid continued to burn the inside of her mouth and throat. "Oh God, that was so much worse than I thought it was going to be. I am _never_ going to do that again."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Mercury said unhelpfully. "I would have loved it if she stuck her toe in my mouth like she did to you. The taste… what was it like?" As an apology, Neo patted Mercury on the head and poked her big toe into his cheek. He then nuzzled into the crook of her foot with what sounded very disturbingly like a purr. Emerald for once took her face out of the toilet bowl, looked to her left, and felt more stomach acid rise up from her stomach when she saw Mercury sitting in front of Neo on the floor on his belly with his legs in the kicking happily in the air as Neo rubbed her feet against his face.

 _Are Neo and Mercury a thing now?_ Emerald thought as she emptied the contents of her stomach, acid and all. It was confusing, she thought Roman and Neo had something going on! She could swear that the two of them have never even really talked until like two weeks ago, and that's _maybe_ if her memory was correct! Was Neo just waiting to find the right person who would let her rub her feet on their face? Was that even a fetish with a name? Also, _when the fuck_ did Mercury manifest _any_ kind of fetish when he was locked away in his own house for eighteen years until Cinder and her found him!? What did his father teach him!?

All those thoughts just made it harder and harder for her to take her head out of that toilet bowl. She threw up more than any normal one hundred and forty-pound girl had any right to let out of her body.

"Uh oh, hold on a second honey," Mercury said as he sat up and sadly away from the comforting feeling of Neo's ever soft, firm, and graceful toenails. "Cinder is calling us again. Think it's about that God guy or whatever?"

Neo shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Do _not_ answer that call without me!" Emerald screamed from the bathroom, suddenly a lot more energetic and healthy than before.

"Too late," Mercury laughed as he accepted the call. "What's the password?"

" _We created no such password."_ Cinder replied with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, it's her," Mercury confirmed when nobody asked. "What's up?"

" _Did Neo do what I told her?"_

"Uh… lemme ask her. Honey?"

Neo popped into the frame from over Mercury's shoulders, her multi-colored eyes staring curiously into Cinders confused orange eyes.

She chose to ignore that last word.

"Did you do that thing that Cinder asked you to do?"

Neo smiled and nodded her head happily.

" _Did you refrain from killing anyone like I asked you too?"_ Cinder asked.

Neo nodded her head and kept smiling.

" _And the virus is in the CCT?"_

Neo kept nodding.

" _And Diam Grimm did not notice you?"_

Neo thought about telling the truth, and then chose to lie and nod her head again.

" _Hm."_ Cinder forced herself to look impressed. " _Good work. I will contact you again later- What are you doing?"_ The third most powerful being that Mercury knew took on a disgusted expression as she looked upon the sight of Neo sitting behind Mercury and flexibly stretching her legs so that her feet rested on his shoulders. The sides of those feet rubbed into his cheeks, something that Cinder leaned away from as if she was in the room witnessing the sight herself.

 _Mercury hates being touched._ Cinder thought as she watched the wretched scene. _What is happening here?_ She did NOT ask out loud.

" _Do not do that in front of me."_ Cinder said right before she hung up the phone and erased that entire memory from her mind.

Then proceeded to erase the memory of her erasing that memory so she didn't have to remember erasing a memory that would cause any sane man or woman to lose such sanity.

In fact, she was going to erase that entire conversation and send a text to Emerald later. Surely she was saner than the other two would ever be.

"D-did she hang up?" Emerald asked as she peeked her head out of the bathroom, having slammed it shut prior to when Mercury answered the scroll call against her wishes.

"Yeah, you're good now," Mercury mumbled, feeling sleepy because of Neo's comforting touch.

"Okay, good," Emerald said as she crawled out of the bathroom on her hands and knees. Pointedly looking in the opposite direction - _anywhere_ other than the sight that is unfortunately burned within her mind. "I'm just going to go over here and… forget that this day ever happened. Wake me up whenever Cinder needs us again. Or more preferably, me. You two can stay here and do nothing."

"We haven't done anything since we got here Em." Mercury pointed out. "And I doubt that we are going to do anything later either."

Emerald sneered at him, but looked away as she realized her mistake. Mercury and Neo were sharing a bed, but not in the hot way. Not in the hot way _at all_.

He could have that one. It wasn't like he was wrong anyway. Too bad, they'd get their time to shine soon enough, she was sure of it. Cinder wouldn't just forget about them, would she?

* * *

Ruby sat cross-legged in a chair as Liam stood before her with a large green mobile chalkboard. Usually, that particular chalkboard was reserved for Doctor Oobleck, but Liam made sure to assure her that he did indeed have permission to use it for this little lesson. Usually, Ruby was driven to boredom by history lessons and the like, she was much more of a practical student than an intellectual one like Weiss. But the knowledge that Liam was bestowing onto her at that time was especially interesting to her. It was the history of the silver-eyed warriors.

"The first silver-eyed warriors from over a thousand years ago are said to have been normal humans before, but were bestowed a fraction of the power of divine light. In other words, the bane of Grimm." Liam said as he traced a part of text next to an expertly drawn picture of a figure of a human being bathed in light.

Ruby thought it was so cool! Not only was Liam awesome with weapons, but he was a really good artist as well! Who would have guessed?

Liam hid a smug smirk as a mere thought in his mind. He knew a thing or two because he's seen a thing or two. Or rather in this case, he was the one who _created_ that thing in the first place. Not that Ruby needed to know that of course, he was fine with her remaining ignorant for the time being. It made him feel the part of a teacher, and she was a good student for how much attention she was overly giving to his teachings.

"Wait, so I can laser beam down Grimm with my eyeballs?" Ruby asked, more excited than she has been for any of his lessons.

"If you choose to word it that way, then I suppose so," Liam said with a nod. She _technically_ wasn't wrong anyway.

"Have you done it before?"

"Hm?"

"You have silver eyes too, don't you?" Ruby asked, to which Liam smirked.

"Ah, you've noticed that have you?" Liam chuckled. It wasn't a surprise that someone was able to notice what the color of his eyes was, but it was a surprise that the first one to actually point it out would be a young teenage girl like Ruby. Honestly, he didn't think she was all that bright in anything other than the art of combat. Now to her question. "Yes, I have indeed used them. Several times in fact." In a manner of speaking of course. The last time he found himself using the power of light against the Grimm was when his brother foolishly sent the creatures after him when Salem came to try and revive her husband. The Grimm wouldn't have done any damage even if he'd let them strike his golden aura, but it would have been a dishonor to let them get any closer.

"Can you show me?!" Ruby gasped, her own set of silver eyes glistening in the light as she beamed up at him.

"Well…" Liam thought about it for a second, then figured his next idea wasn't that big of a deal. "Okay then, take my hand and I shall show you."

"Really!?" Upon seeing his extended hand, Ruby quickly placed her much smaller one in his.

Gold and white flashed before her eyes and when it was over she felt her bum strike the ground. With no chair to stop her and the power of gravity a much too powerful adversary, she took the defeat with a huff and a pout. Only then noticing that the air tasted much more fresh and green. "Where are we?" She asked as she found that they were in a forest. A very _green_ forest. Almost like an emerald gem. Maybe Liam teleported her to Patch?

"We are in the Emerald Forest," Poop. "Where the Grimm are closest to Beacon. Now, the creatures of darkness are most attracted to negative energy. So I must ask you to get depressed."

"Eh?" Ruby blinked up at him. "That… I can't just get depressed on the spot!"

"You can't?" Liam looked genuinely surprised at the idea. "But I feel so many young men and women around the world who carry that emotion wherever they go and expertly hide it under the guise that their life is perfect and that there is nothing wrong with it."

"Not only is that creepily specific and sadly true but someone can't just get depressed in less than a minute!"

"Hm. Can you cry for me then?"

"LIAM!"

"I jest, I jest." Liam chuckled. "Of course I know that I was just teasing you. I know just the way to attract Grimm to our location."

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, refusing to look up at her teacher.

"Come now little Rose, surely you aren't offended."

"'M not…"

"Good. Now just sit right there please."

Ruby did as she was told and moved her legs so that they were underneath her body. Kneeling down and sitting on her legs, Ruby waited to see what her new mentor was going to do. Strangely enough, it didn't look like he was doing much. He was just standing there, his blonde hair glowing ever so slightly and little else was happening. He was looking over her head though, as if he expected something to happen at any moment, which was only a little strange to her. With a shrug, Ruby continued to do as she was told. She didn't have Crescent Rose and she was sitting down in a forest that was known to be infested by Grimm, but she still felt safe since someone who was just as strong as Mister Grimm if not stronger was standing right before her, ready to defend her at a moments notice-

"GROAR!"

"AH!"

Ruby yelped and dove forward and used her semblance to make herself fly forward just a few feet so that she wouldn't get mauled to death by the Grimm Beowolf that had jumped out of the nearby bushes. She continued to crawl until she was literally at her master's feet and stared over her shoulder with a small degree of fear in her eyes.

Then came the white flash. Her fear was washed away instantly and she felt a comfortable warmth within her body and especially within her head. The white flash continued to explode outward and she looked up to see the silver-white tendrils of light coming out of Liam's eyes. He still had the same expression that he had before, completely calm, and focused. Not bored as some other awesome teachers may have seemed, but that just made it better. So cool, she wanted to be able to do that too!

The flash of white faded just as fast as it came. The Beowolf that had just tried to sneak attack her was now petrified in stone. The statue was in a panicked position as it futilely tried to protect itself from Liam's light. Ruby took the offered hand that was given by Liam and let him help her stand. Then stayed behind as her mentor walked up to the Grimm statue and poked it with his index finger. The petrified Grimm immediately crumbled down into dust and drifted away with the wind.

So cool.

"I can do that!?" Ruby asked, looking down at her own hands in awe.

"Yes," Liam said as he looked over his shoulder at her. "And we aren't going to leave this forest until you do it yourself."

Ruby could have sworn she heard something shatter in the distance. But Liam didn't seem to hear the same thing she did. He just continued to stand there, watching her, and then brought up a hand that was in a standby snapping position. It only occurred to her that he was serious when he snapped those fingers and then teleported away in a flash of gold and white.

Ruby hung her head and sighed, she should have known today wasn't going to be a rest day…

* * *

Winter perked up as a sphere of purple and black manifested itself into a space in her room. Thankfully not in that wretched adult club that she was being forced to work at, but rather a private bedroom that was generously offered to her by Beacon's headmaster after the dance. She greeted her partner with a small smile, not even surprised to see her partner once again dressed in his purple tux as he always was before. She started to expect such things from the eccentric man.

"Hello Diam,"

"Specialist," Diam nodded to her in greeting, matching her smile with his usual smirk. "I hear that we have an upcoming mission to a place called Mountain Glenn, know anything about it?"

"Only as much as I told the headmaster to tell you," Winter replied. "We will be leaving sometime this week. General Ironwood wants to meet with us one last time before we go, however, and there is an idea that we can take a certain team of students with us to make it seem like a training mission. I assume you already have one in mind?"

"Your sisters, of course." Diam huffed. "Who else would I bring?"

"Fair enough. They are the only ones who seem to have a head-on their shoulders around here. Well, there is _one_ other, maybe, but I'd rather have my sister in my sights."

"Then it is decided. Why does James want to see me anyway? We're one scroll call away from each other with the range of the CCT in our grasps."

"General Ironwood," Winter made sure to emphasize the man's title. "Will be here later tonight or tomorrow morning. And he is a man who always preferred speaking face to face to his soldiers."

"I am not _his_ soldier, Specialist."

"I wouldn't refer you as one." Winter agreed easily. "Which is why I am honestly surprised why you haven't simply used your semblance to transport yourself to him already."

"Specialist, just because I can teleport wherever I want and whenever I want doesn't mean that I would use it so immaturely." Diam huffed, turned his chin up and crossed his arms. "I can be patient as well, you know."

"Yes," Winter stifled a chuckle. "Patience. Yes, that does make sense."

Diam looked at her suspiciously.

Winter looked more innocent than she ever has before.

Diam narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're mocking me." He claimed.

"I would never," Winter said, feigning a tone to sound offended. "You are my partner, and as such, I hold you in such high respects."

"If I wasn't so proud of you I'd be disappointed." Diam laughed as he moved over to the nearest seat and sat down. "Are you still drunk?" He asked as he sniffed the air, checking to see if he could smell the unmistakable scent of alcohol. Unsurprisingly, he found none. Because of course, a woman such as Winter Schnee would never stoop down to the hobbies of the middle class. Somehow, the thought amused him.

"Perhaps to your disappointment, I am not," Winter said as she took the seat across from him. "But I am in a good mood, I will admit. Things have been going well ever since we started working here in Vale, and it's even better now that Qrow has chosen to bother a different woman."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what Celeste was doing," Diam thought out loud. "Good for her, I'll make sure to find an update on her later. Well, what do we do in the meantime? I'd offer sleeping together but I wouldn't want to get kicked out so readily."

"Hmph," Winter shook her head. "It is a rare day we have a day off, though I am surprised you would choose to spend it with me. I thought you'd be at the club."

"The thought came to my mind," Diam admitted. "But you were closer, and I won't be here all day. Me and Glynda have something important to discuss after all." At Winter's shifted expression, Diam added, "No, not whatever you're thinking right now." He sighed. "Something actually important."

"Such as? If you don't mind me asking."

"Hm… Glynda found out something about me that caught her off guard. I feel as though she deserves an explanation, or needs some clarifying at least."

"Is it that bad?"

"From a certain perspective, maybe…" An amusing idea came to his mind. "How would you react if I was revealed to _actually_ be a God?"

"Hypothetically," Winter began. "I would be surprised, and shocked, and a mixture of many other feelings I'd imagine. But most of all, I'd most likely have a lot of questions."

"Such as?" Diam egged her on.

"I'd ask what a God is doing here sitting next to a mortal when he should have far more important matters to attend to."

Something about that made Diam feel a very conflicted emotion of anger and disappointment. Really, mortals held God's up in much too high a pedestal. Being a God wasn't as hard as some made it out to be. He was a destroyer and his brother a creator. It was just that easy. He did have _some_ creation abilities, sure, but there was a reason he was the God of Darkness and his brother of the Light. It wasn't like he could blame them, however, they've never seen a God before. Certainly not any as omnipotent as he and Liam.

"Yes," Diam chuckled bitterly. "That does sound like something you'd say." He stood up from his seat. "I'll go get that talk with Glynda out of the way right now in fact, in the meantime, pick a movie or something. I'll be back."

"I plan to go see my sister later." Winter pointed out.

"Great, I did too."

Diam turned his back on the woman and snapped his fingers before hearing her response. He wasn't angry per se, but he was more surprised and admittedly a little disappointed. Maybe angry as well, but not enough for it to cause any problems.

Glynda might be the one to push him over the edge, if her green eyes widening with shock and fear had anything to say.

* * *

 **Whew… finally finished it. Well, I am back, and soon more will come.**

 **T witter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P at reon . com (slash) Genatools**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirtieth chapter of Detective Grimm! Woohoo!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

"Y-you!" Glynda stuttered out and stepped back away from the intruder. Which was the same purple-haired man who has been visiting her for the past few months. She had to correct herself, he wasn't a man. That would be an insult to his true power and standing. "What are you… Why…?"

The God before her ceased his smirking. The cocky and smug and endearing arrogance of an aura he always had around him was gone. He just looked at her with those deep purple eyes of his. No glows, no magical power, just a regular, human-looking eye. What lied underneath told a different story, because now she knew. This wasn't just any normal man that has wormed his way into her good side, this was the literal God of Darkness. The creator of the Grimm, the destroyer of the world's first round of humans just as Ozpin told her long ago was standing right in front of her. The fact that he's been able to hide in plain sight was terrifying enough, even more so when he was literally going around barely even trying to hide the fact of his true nature. Convenient during an age where semblances and otherwise abilities of magical nature were considered acceptable around the world.

"Why?" The God snapped her out of her stupor. He considered taking a step toward her, but stopped when he sensed her fear. "You really think I was going to ignore this and pretend that it never happened? I am the God of Darkness, and I do so despise leaving ends untied."

Glynda made the morbid assumption of the meaning of that phrase and managed to look even more terrified.

Diam rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, that is not what I meant," He walked over and took the same seat that he normally took when the two of them had their little talks. "I am not here to harm you in any way,"

"I-I… how can I believe that?" Glynda asked, still frozen in place. "You are the God of Darkness. You are _literally_ the root of all evil in the world."

"Glynda," Diam said her name with the darkest tone that Glynda has ever heard from him. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound. "If I really wanted to hurt you. Do you really think I would need to _be here_ to do it?"

In spite of how dark and threatening that sounded. Glynda was forced to agree. He was a literal God after all. A literal God that has destroyed humanity once already with just a snap of his fingers as Ozpin put it. Glynda swallowed nervously and conceded his point. It didn't make her any less terrified, but she was a little calmer now. Diam of course noticed, and his smirk began to return from the corner of his lips.

"Sit," Diam gestured to the open spot where Glynda usually sat. "Let us converse. I am sure you have questions, do you not? I swear it upon my reputation that no harm will come to you. All I ask is that you at least give me the chance to explain myself."

Glynda complied and took the seat, albeit gingerly. When her bottom connected with the cushion she felt the weight of her body settle down into the soft leather. It felt comfortable, too much so.

"W-why are you here?" Glynda eventually forced herself to ask after trying and somewhat failing in calming herself down.

"Didn't I already explain that?"

"N-no, I mean why are you _here_ ," She clarified. "Back on Remnant, back on the planet which you've once erased of all life-"

"Wrong," Diam interrupted her.

"What?"

"I didn't erase Remnant of all life." Diam pointed out. "A vast majority of it, sure. But you're here, aren't you?"

"I…"

"You are here. Humans are still alive. Animals are still alive - Although I never did target them. And you've even evolved to be part animal as well. I didn't erase _all_ of humanity, only about ninety-five percent of it and I also took away the magic you were all once able to conjure. Though it seems, not _all_ of the magic was taken away." Diam sighed. "Semblances, you call them. Right? Semblances, aura, and very unnatural speed and strength that rivals even my Grimm. Hmph, it seems that I held back a little _too_ much."

"H-held back?" Glynda stared at him, absolutely gobsmacked. "That was you _holding back_!?"

"Of course it was." Diam shrugged his shoulders as if it should have been obvious. "I am a God, and therefore my powers are considered nigh-omnipotent. Though I have never really truly went all out - never even against my brother." He laughed at a distant memory, which Glynda correctly assumed must of reached back thousands if not millions of years ago. "But it certainly did a number on the moon, I must admit."

Glynda widened her eyes and looked over her shoulder to the window. The moon was visible, and bright right before her eyes high in the dimly lit afternoon sky. Shattered and in hundreds of thousands of massive and small pieces of rock and dust. "That was you…?" She didn't even sound surprised, it wasn't like it was beyond the strength of a God. It was probably easy for him.

"Indeed it was," Diam confirmed. "And I could fix it just as easily as I destroyed it. Though I imagine the moon suddenly putting itself back together would be a feat that won't go ignored."

"It wouldn't." Glynda agreed, somehow calmer than she was before. Right before her was the answer to the worlds mysteries and greatest wonders. And he was right, she did have a lot of questions. A lot of stupid ones and a lot of great ones. How old was the planet? How old was the universe? Is there life beyond Remnant? Are the God brothers the only divine beings in existence? How was Humanity created? The Grimm? And many, many more. She doubted she'd have enough time in the day to ask all the questions that were on her mind. And she wasn't even that knowledgeable about all the great questions of Remnant. Bart would have a field day from this, she could bet.

"How far does your power extend?" Glynda found herself asking instead.

"Far," Diam answered with a chuckle. "Very far. There is very little I can't do."

"Like manipulate others?" Glynda said, bunching her hands into fists as she thought about the possibility.

"Such is the natural ability of a God to manipulate the weak minds of mortals," Diam admitted oh so easily. "So yes, that is a part of my very large arsenal of abilities."

"Have you used it on me?"

"Yes."

Glynda clenched her fists and grabbed her skirt. Stopping herself from lashing out. Manipulation… He made her do things she would have never have done, made her try things she never even _thought_ of doing. Manipulated her desires and wants and needs. Just how far did this go!?

"Though, not in the way that you may think." Glynda stared at him with confusion in her eyes. Diam was swift to explain himself. "I didn't _force_ you to do anything. All I did was enhance a certain _desire_ here and there, and it depended on the strength of your mind and body to ignore such desire. You had the choice to act on it, but also the choice to ignore it. Of course, we both know what desire can do to a person." He smirked at her cockily. "You were attracted to me, though you'd never admit it. Still never have, even after all we've done together. And believe it or not, I've only done it to you once."

"Lies!" Glynda exclaimed, with a fair bit of anger but also embarrassment.

"A God cannot lie," Diam pointed out. "As annoying as that rule is, the most I can do is a little white lie. Maybe. But I can force the truth into your mind if you wish it." He said as he raised a hand, a purple flame bursting out from the middle of it.

Glynda immediately tried to force herself through the cushions behind her in an effort to get away from Diam's slightly extended hand. She stopped when she realized that it wasn't meant to harm her, and it went out harmlessly in a plume of transparent steam. When the initial fear subsided and her anger fade, the understanding came to. Yes, she felt her emotions and inner desire become a little hard to control, but she _could_ have controlled them if she wanted to. Was that the effect of the Gods touch? She couldn't even hope to begin to try and understand it. It was a Gods power for a reason. It was meant to be difficult to understand for mortals men and women like herself. Wait, was that Diam's power affecting her again? Why was she agreeing with him all of a sudden!?

"My apologies," Diam chuckled and looked away from her eyes. Immediately, an invisible and nearly imperceptible weight lifted off of her shoulders. "I had to ease you in the right direction, you see. If I hadn't done anything, you would have been engulfed by your own fears and emotions. I've had enough of that for a few lifetimes here on Remnant, I'm afraid."

Damn him for being right, Glynda glared at him through her glasses. She _was_ understanding, and the fear was washing away from her mind like melting ice. It felt refreshing, yet disturbing at the same time. No one should have a power like that. But who was she to decide what was right and what was wrong when the literal God of Darkness was sitting right before her?

"You are understanding, good," Diam uttered. "So, what do you think about me now?"

"You're impossible," Glynda answered with a shake of her head. "Everything about you is impossible. Your power is immeasurable, and if you didn't meddle with my body's natural mind I'd be running away in fear right now."

"I believe that there is more to it than the obvious," Diam egged her on, gesturing for her to continue and just let it all out.

"I can't believe that the man that had become my friend and has been coming to visit to talk about life as he experienced it was actually a God." Glynda began to laugh hysterically. "Now that I think about it, it was like you _wanted_ me to find out. You didn't even try to hide it and I kept putting the pieces together and getting it wrong every time until recently. Gods, I've even _slept_ with you."

"You're welcome for that, by the way." Diam winked at her. "Your kinks are a hard one for normal men to fathom. I quite enjoyed that."

Glynda refused to meet his eyes and coughed meaningfully into her fist. "I would like to ask that we don't do that anymore. My privacy and internal thoughts have been seen by one too many people. I also wouldn't want to think the worst, that you're taking advantage of me."

"I would never," Diam promised. "I may be the root of all evil as you said, but I am not without certain decency. Consent is always needed and warranted. And believe me, you gave me consent-"

"No more of that!" Glynda exclaimed, and then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can't believe this is happening right now. I am coming to accept who you are."

"Are you now?" Diam laughed. "That came faster than even Ozma,"

"Ozma…?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know that." Diam scratched his cheek with a soft chuckle. "Pay it no mind, but when I say that I mean Ozpin. Let's just say its an old nickname and leave it at that for now. Wouldn't want to open that can of worms so soon."

"As you wish," Glynda said as she bowed her head.

"None of that," Diam waved at her dismissively. "I've gone on vacation to avoid that in particular. I may be a God but that doesn't mean you have to worship me."

"Wait… vacation. You've mentioned that before. You were being serious about that!" Glynda leaned forward suddenly. "What could you possibly be taking a vacation from? You're a God! You shouldn't _need_ a vacation!"

"Oh please, if you think flying about in the vast emptiness of space waiting for the relics to be brought together is at all entertaining, then you have no idea what you're talking about." Diam sighed explosively. "It was just… nothing! Thousands upon thousands of years of nothing! Sure, I had the Underworld to rule-"

"There's an underworld!?"

"-and I could mess around with solar systems and planets whenever I wanted to. But after Remnant, what was the point? We had already created the perfect beings in our eyes, so it didn't make much sense to make another species in our shape." Diam sighed again. "I needed to get away from it all, and so, here I am."

"Wait, your brother." Glynda pointed at him. "Your brother Liam, he… Is he?"

"Yes," Diam rolled his eyes. "He is the God of Light, my slightly older brother."

"Oh my God…" Glynda massaged her own temples. "I… I can't handle this all at once. I've met both brother Gods from the tale. The ones who created the universe and all life that lives."

"It'll be okay," Diam whispered to her. "It just takes about a day to get used to. I think."

"That is why Ozpin always does whatever you two say!" Glynda shouted. "He knows, doesn't he!? That's why when you first showed up here he was immediately submissive to you and your demands! Gah, to think that went right over my head!"

"To be fair the last time he saw me I brought him back to life and killed him multiple times in quick succession," Diam pointed out. "And no, as far as I know, nobody else but you and Oz- Actually, I'm lying." He laughed out loud as he thought of Cinder and Salem. "A few others know, but nobody important enough to mention."

"What about Miss Schnee?"

"The Specialist or the Heiress? You have to be specific."

"YES!"

"Well…" Diam shrugged his shoulders. "The Specialist doesn't know as far as I am confirmed, and the heiress doesn't either. And as far as I can help it, I'd prefer it to stay that way."

"Oh my God," Glynda said again, letting her head fall deeper into her hands. "The God of Darkness has befriended the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and Atlas' best Specialist."

"And Whitley Schnee as well," Diam pointed out, remembering the little racist prick that he fixed right up with a few snaps of his fingers. "Though I haven't seen the little fucker since… a few months ago? I don't know, but I think the heiress has complained to me that he is being strangely affectionate in their calls and texts to each other from time to time. I do happen to know that his father doesn't like me much. Probably because I am a little _horny_ if you know what I mean." As he said that he prodded the tip of his horns suggestively. "I might even go for the mother later just to complete the set. I've had an effect on all of them except her as far as I am concerned."

"What do you plan to do with them?" Glynda asked for her sanity's sake. She couldn't _not_ know the answer to that question. Not when the worlds most powerful supplier of dust was potentially on the line.

"Fuck if I know," Diam huffed. "The Specialist practically forced herself into my life against her will and the Heiress just sort of clung on to me and started that entire debacle of issues. They just stuck around, and its not something I can really complain about if I am being completely honest. They offer me much entertainment almost every time I desire it."

"Oh," Glynda exaggerated the word. "I see… I think I understand. Maybe? I don't know, I think I need to go rest." She said as she got up from her seat, using the armrests to support her weight. "My mind is tired and my body is yearning for the warmth of my sheets."

"Go on then, I won't hold you any longer," Diam said as he waved her away. "I've already got what I wanted from you today. Do make sure to make yourself available tomorrow for our next chat, alright!?"

Glynda gave him a thumbs-up gesture before closing the door to her bedroom behind her.

"Well," Diam dusted himself off and fixed his suit as he stood from his own seat. "That was easier than I expected. Now, what else should I do today before going back to the Specialist?"

Looking out the window, Diam saw the very large armada of Atlesian battleships make their way into his view.

"There's something."

* * *

General Ironwood of the Atlesian Military stepped out of his personal transport Bullhead and onto the platform where his fellow headmaster and friend, Ozpin, stood waiting for him. With a smile, he walked with his guard of Atlesian Knights, his own personal combat droid that doubles as bodyguards, and made his way to shake hands with his old friend.

"Ozpin," Ironwood greeted him. "It is a pleasure to see you again. I am sorry for my late arrival, I had some unforeseen distractions that caused my arrival to be late."

"Don't worry about it," Ozpin lied through his teeth with a polite smile. He worried about it. What could possibly distract a man such as General Ironwood when he literally had an entire armada behind him? A matter to speak with him on for another time, he preferred. "All that matters is that you came to help with the preparations of the Vytal Festival. Tell me, how is Atlas?"

"The city, the military, or the school?"

"Yes."

"Well," Ironwood chuckled. "The city is in the same shape it has been before, the council continues to funnel almost all of their tax lien into the military, and Atlas the Academy is doing quite well because of that. As for me, and thank you for being so _polite_ to ask, I am just as tired as I was a month ago. Honestly, this is a vacation if anything."

Ozpin winced at the phrasing. "Please refrain from using that word."

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?"

"It is just…" He swore he could hear Diam laughing in the distance right now. "Personal reasons. Anywho, welcome to Beacon Academy, would you like for me to escort you to my office?"

"Thank you for the offer, but not quite yet." Ironwood stepped past his fellow headmaster and sniffed the air. It was somewhat sweeter than in Atlas, despite being mostly industrialized, but Atlas was much more smokey and more active. Vale smelled sweet and of the salt of the ocean. He couldn't say it out loud, but he already liked it here better than it Atlas. "I am curious to see how my detectives are doing." He instead said. "Investigating the White Fang completely on their own in a city as massive as Vale couldn't be easy with just two people. I get the scheduled reports from Specialist Schnee all the time, and impressively enough, it seems my latest recruit has been doing wonders."

Ozpin slapped himself in the face and let out a very rare curse. When Ironwood looked at him with wide surprised eyes, Ozpin coughed into his hand and straightened himself up.

He'd slapped himself because he'd forgotten that James was the one who sent Diam and Winter here in the first place. He'd met them before he even knew the Gods have returned! Good lord, just what kind of damage did Diam do this time?

"Detective Grimm, surely you've met him by now?" Ironwood prompted.

"I have," Ozpin said with a very forced nod of his head.

"Has he been useful to you?"

"Very…" Ozpin whistled in his mind.

"That is good to hear. The reports have not lied then." Ironwood smiled. "I look forward to giving him the promotion I've been thinking about. What do you think of Specialist Grimm?"

"I…" Ozpin gave it a few moments of genuine thought. "I don't think it has as good of a ring to it as Detective Grimm does."

"Hm, you're right." Ironwood brought his robotic hand up to his chin in thought. "Captain Grimm?"

"That's even worse," Ozpin said with a wince.

The General winced as well. Thankfully, Ironwood saved his passion for good names for good teams or individuals. And they both silently agreed that Detective Grimm sounded much better than any other names that Ironwood could think of. Certainly not _General_ Grimm. The man was already a God, he didn't need _that_ much power just to try and see if the name would sound good enough.

"Detective Grimm it will remain then," Ironwood eventually said with a soft sigh through his nose. "Come. Call him up to your office and we'll speak more there. I'm afraid if I remain in this area for too long the paparazzi will make their presence known."

"Yes, lets."

Ozpin lead his fellow headmaster though the school until they came upon his office. James had been there before for a previous Vytal Festival, so he didn't waste time to show the man around an area he already knew. When they made it to his office, Ozpin was quick to fall into his chair and turn it so that he was facing the full-body sized windows behind his desk. Behind him, the General shifted in his spot, not quite knowing what to say, but knowing what to think.

"Vale has been made a safer place due to my and his actions." He said with a confident smile.

Strangely enough, Ozpin couldn't fault that point at all. Vale _has_ been made safer. Roman Torchwick may as well be a mole in his pocket, he had the God of Darkness on his side, and potentially he wouldn't even have to worry about his estranged wife anymore soon. The White Fang were being silent, and he even convinced Diam to take a look in Glenn to see what is happening over there. Things were good, things were nice. He'd feel that Beacon and Vale were secure, if it weren't for the God's of Remnant suddenly returning despite the relics being very far apart from one another.

"Yes," Ozpin nodded his head. "It has. Tell me, how did you and Diam meet?"

"I noticed that he was an inactive huntsman _and_ detective on my roster." Ironwood explained. "Usually I would see it as a break, but according to his records he's been on vacation for over a year. So on my duty as the headmaster of Atlas and General of the military, I sent a team of four from my Ace Ops over to bring him back into action. Little did I know he proved to be more charismatic and… _persuasive_ than I thought." Harriet, Elm, Marrow, and Vine all went there. Poor Clover, he'd heard that his teammates kept talking about Diam and all the _things_ they did together. He wouldn't want to listen to the details either. "So I sent my best, Winter, and she convinced him to come back into duty. We met after a very swiftly completed mission, and after realizing his great potential as a detective, I sent him on a previously aborted mission to investigate the White Fang and their ongoings in Vale. Little did I know he'd surpass all the expectations I'd set for him. Heh."

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose as the General continued to speak about his newest recruit with the utmost pride. Diam was perfect, he said. He brought results, he added. He was the best, right up there with Winter, supposedly. It was clear he was affected by the presence of a God, whether he noticed it or not, _he_ was the one being used by him instead of the other way around. When he was finished, Ozpin conceded to his chance to finally get a word in.

"James, I think I should tell you who exactly Diam Grimm is…"

"Hold that thought," Ironwood said as he looked down at his scroll. "I believe we should hold that topic for later, someone is coming up the elevator."

"Who? And why and how do you know that?"

"Security purposes," James said, looking away and coughing into his fist.

"James," Ozpin called his name.

Ironwood mentioned how the clouds looked whiter in Vale.

"James!"

"You can't stop me. The council already made me head of security."

"How!? We haven't even had the mandatory festival meeting yet!"

"Let's just say I took a page out of a certain man's book and planned ahead. And talked to them ahead. And held _Zoom_ calls online. That may or may not have slowed me down a little on my way here."

Before Ozpin could yell at him the elevator doors open and a strangely sober Qrow Branwen walked into his office. He had a little pep in his step. His hair was darker and lacked the gray streaks that stretched out from the sides of his head and for once he thought to shave his own face. He almost looked like a completely different man if it weren't for his bright red eyes and narrowed face still present.

"Qrow?" Ozpin greeted the man in question. "What are you…? Why do you look like you're getting ready for something important? You _never_ get ready for anything important."

"Well, Oz-man. That would be because I had a _date_ last night." Qrow said as he leaned on Ozpin's desk and whipped the tail end of his coat. "Also, hey James. Been a while."

"Hello… Qrow." Ironwood awkwardly greeted back.

"Wait, a date?" Ozpin questioned. "A date with whom?"

"Ah, an angel," Qrow said with a dreamy sigh. "She's got beautiful gold and silver wings, golden eyes, _lovely_ dark brown skin like dark chocolate. And don't even get me started on her beautiful wings- Did I mention her wings? She's got a hot face, too."

"Oh my God, you're dating the Angel of Light and Darkness…" Ozpin slapped a hand against his mouth, eyes widened. "Celeste…"

"Yup, you know her?" Qrow asked.

"You could say that…" Did he know her? Bah, Ozpin _wished_ he didn't know her. She was more liable to snapping than either of the God brothers combined. His back still ached from when she threw him against the wall once for mistaking him for spying on Diam.

"Ah man, I think I am in love." Qrow sighed as he lied down bodily on his desk. "I can still remember _everything_ we did. First, we went to go get something to drink and let me tell ya, that girl can _drink_. I swear, it's like she's not even human."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Then we went to the park, I don't know why she wanted to go to the park, but we did. Her wings glowed and everything, she kept talking to me even though I think I'm pretty terrible with women, and after that? Man, I can still feel my-"

"Too much!" James exclaimed.

-heart flutter from when she gave me a bouquet of flowers." Qrow finished with yet another dreamy sigh. "I never knew I needed a lady in charge before I met here. Man, if only I figured it out sooner… I am _so_ going to try and keep this one. I can only hope that she would do the same for me."

"Celeste went on a date?" Diam asked from behind him.

"Yes, I suppose she did," Ozpin replied.

It took him about five seconds to realize a very serious, and critical lapse in his reaction timing.

"AH!" Ozpin yelped as he fell out of his chair, crawling away and around his desk as Diam laughed at his panic.

"What?" Diam raised an eyebrow at him between laughs. "I was here for about two minutes, did you just notice me?"

"I was just a little distracted by the fact that your angel is dating my closest friend!" Ozpin cried.

"Awe…" James whined, feeling dejected.

"James, agh. Yes, you are my close friend as well."

"Hm." Ironwood nodded his head, pleased.

"Huh, well if it isn't the General of Atlas," Diam said as he finally noticed the General. "I've been wondering when you were going to come, how has it been?"

"Hey Diam," Qrow waved, still lying down on Ozpin's desk.

"Hello Qrow," Diam waved back without even looking at the man drunk with love.

"Everything has been working out perfectly," Ironwood said with a laugh. "It is good to see you. Tell me, how has working with Winter been?"

"It's been going. She's finally opening up to me, I think."

"That's good to hear. Keep this between you and I, but I think we both know what a serious woman like herself needs in her life." Ironwood said with a wink.

Ozpin gawked. Was he seriously the only sane one in this room that _wasn't_ being affected by God's presence!?

"Hehe… I love angels." Qrow murmured.

He was entranced by an angel, so it was hardly his fault. But Ironwood? Really?

"Oh, believe me, I know." Diam winked back, sharing a chuckle with the General.

"It is good to see you again, despite only meeting once. Very rarely do I get a soldier who brings results just as you do. I couldn't ask for anyone better." He extended his hand out. "Please do continue your great work."

Diam regarded his extended hand with curiosity, and then took it with a smug smirk directed to Ozpin who looked _terrified_ at the sight. "I shall, thank you for your compliments, General. I will make sure that _everything_ works out to your _every desire…_ "

"Yes…" Ironwood looked utterly satisfied. Like a woman who was in the aftermath of receiving their very first orgasm. " _Yes…_ "

"Okay, that is quite enough," Ozpin said as he stood back up and went in between the General and the God of Darkness. "Diam, please, I have some important things to set out with my associates here. Is there any way you can keep yourself busy for the time being?"

"Hm," Diam thought about it. Thought about telling him to fuck off so that he could do what he wanted. But then he thought otherwise. He _does_ have better things to do. Like how his brother may be doing!

* * *

"You're doing great!" Liam cheered as Ruby ran for her life away from a horde of Grimm trying to chase her down. "The first step is to conquer your fear of Grimm when you don't have Crescent Rose with you. Use your eyes! I know you can do it, I've _seen_ it!"

"Liam, hah, I don't know how!"

"It'll come to you!" Liam shouted back. "Or else I am going to have to revive you and erase the memory of you dying, and that would be very inconvenient!"

"WHAT!?"

"You're doing great!"

* * *

Nah, it seemed that he was busy at the moment.

"Very well, to the Specialist I go."

* * *

 **Shorter chapter this week, I am sorry. Today is my only off day and I am tired as hell. Thankfully this chapter was more lighthearted and easy to write. I don't know if I could have managed anything more intense.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we are again, I made a little mistake last chapter with a certain scene between Liam and Ruby. I got a little too caught up in trying to make the chapter funnier toward the end and I forgot that the God of Light isn't all too keen on bringing people back to life in canon. Of course, this story isn't really meant to be taken all too seriously. But still, the lore is the lore. I am sorry for that, and for what I can do just take that extra scene from the last chapter as a joke. Even if it doesn't change much for the story, I have re-watched that episode from V6 about the reveal of the existence of Gods to freshen myself up. I've sorta taken a liking to create my own headcanon, so I'll try to hang back on that and start committing** _ **actual**_ **canon to memory again.**

 **I mean, I pretty much remembered almost every scene of RWBY from V1-3. I just don't care much for the other volumes except for key events and Episode 3 of Volume 6.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

"Wait, so what you're telling me," Adam began as he rubbed at his eyes, which were just the slits in his mask. Cinder paid it no mind, neither did Emerald, Mercury, or Neo, who were all currently standing near the farthest wall and away from the two ticking time bombs that were herself and the terrorist leader before her. Emerald was also doing a very bad job at stifling her gagging at the sight of Mercury and Neo doing what she could mistake as shameless flirting. It was more like the two of them were suddenly in love with each other. And for the worst reasons imaginable. "Is that-" Oh right, Adam was talking to her. "There is not one, but _two_ gods who created Remnant and all its inhabitants and the one that created the Grimm,"

"The God of Darkness," Cinder emphasized for his benefit.

Adam ignored her. He always was a bit of a cunt bag. "Is the one that suddenly returned because, and I quote, " _Needed a vacation."_ Adam barked out with bitter laughter. "Why is it that you're entirely serious about this, and it is actually not that hard to believe."

"Religion _is_ scarce," Cinder pointed out. "Especially in places like Mistral and Atlas where I believe you are from. But I can assure you that it is true. Haven't you heard of esteemed faunus, Detective Diam Grimm?"

"How could I have not?" Adam scowled. "That man has slaughtered dozens of my men and gets praised for it like some kind of hero. I've heard of him, and his powerful abilities and combat prowess. My men treat him as some kind of urban legend."

"That would be quite the understatement…" Cinder said with a sigh. "I've had the unfortunate timing to become his adversary in an effort to get rid of what I thought was just a man. He bested even me, and quite handily."

"Heh, your hair smells great today," Mercury interrupted accidentally. Leaning down the length of about a head and a half in order to get a nice deep whiff of Neo's pink and brown hair.

Neo slapped him on the chest playfully and bashfully.

"I'm not lying! I swear, it smells just like ice cream." Mercury added, laughing romantically. Somehow, it worked on Neo, who proceeded to steam up aggressively with a red and embarrassed expression.

Emerald stepped away even further from them and had her eyes shut tightly and her hands over her ears. Singing a lullaby to herself as she tried desperately to ignore the downright wretched scene to her left.

Cinder's eyebrow twitched violently. How easy it would be to just _throw_ a fireball in their direction and incinerate them both for their sins. But they were in Adam's primary hidden outpost in Vale. To burn it down by accident would be… incidental. Surely.

Thankfully, Adam had the sense to ignore it just as she did. Though one of his hands was on the hilt of his sword. Just itching to tear it out and slice a nice big dimensional hole where his enemies stand. Sadly, he did not go through with it. "Is that so?" He asked, managing to sound surprised at the very least. "That is an admirable feat. So not even _you_ stand unbeatable, hm?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Cinder fixed him with a warning glare. "Remember that it is _your_ White Fang that he is currently investigating. Not me. Though I can imagine that he would want me captured as well, you would take priority."

"Are you sure about that?" Adam challenged.

"Of course not," Cinder chuckled genuinely, confusing the bull faunus. Ah, she always did love flustering those she was manipulating. "I cannot say for certain what his true goals are. He is the God of Darkness after all, and so his power is unmatched by anything us mortals can ever muster up even after thousands of years. It could be you he goes after, me, those three idiots, or even some random third party."

"If he is so powerful, why would I even bother fighting him?" Adam asked next. "These are my men you are demanding me to sacrifice for _your_ gain. They have been asked to fight for the redemption and rights of all faunus kind - Who's to say the right choice would be to ignore your petty pursuit of power and to take my men where they can actually make a difference?"

"Because if you do so I will _personally_ make sure that the faunus will _never_ gain the rights and treatment that you desire." Cinder replied immediately. Adam tensed, suddenly concerned. His hand returned to the hilt of his weapon, and in response, one of Cinder's eyes flamed with orange fire. The intensity in the air could be cut through with a butter knife. Adam dared to think that he stood a chance here, but swatted that thought out of his mind quickly. Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were all there. He didn't know if Neo would try to help him or try to defeat him, but at worst it was a four versus one and at best it would be a three versus two while the middle was still to his great disadvantage of a three on one. Wisely, he took his hand away from the hilt of Wilt, and Cinder smirked at him victoriously.

"Wise choice." She remarked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Adam snarked. "Violence is not the answer to everything."

"Say's the Bull to the Maiden," Cinder laughed. Adam sneered at her but made no motion to deny or attack her. He was still a problem, however. Their alliance was forced, there was no loyalty or even any sense of comradery between the two of them. She knew that, and he knew that. If she didn't have part of the maiden's powers, she wouldn't have been able to gain him as an ally in the first place. At the first opportunity Adam saw, he would betray her. He just didn't have much room to do anything as of now. The bulk of the White Fang was already in Mountain Glenn, while the other part were all scattered around Vale. She had him by the balls. They both knew that.

However, a tense and forced alliance was bound to fail. And at a time like this with the Vytal Festival just over the horizon, there was no room for error or betrayal.

Mercury laughed at something Neo apparently did, and Emerald continued to sing to herself in the corner. It was an annoying sight to behold and a sight that she wanted to erase from existence and from her memory, but then an idea came to mind. One that might just work. Adam Taurus was a man of determination and valued his comrades. She had seen how he was with the other members of the White Fang. They held him in such high regard, despite how prickly he was on the surface, and admired him. Valued him. Loved him even… Well, at least _one_ of them did. Right now, Adam saw that he had nothing to really fight for her for. However, there was _something_ Cinder had in mind that she thought she could give Adam. Something that was bound to make him follow her every order with no hesitation or any of that annoying backtalk. Something… _feline_.

"How about this," Cinder began with a smirk, leaning onto the table with her elbows and staring deep into Adam's concealed eyes. "I can give _you_ a reward for your efforts. Adam. As a show of gratitude for a leader who is willing to sacrifice himself for their sake."

Adam's face narrowed at her. "What kind of reward?" He asked, obviously suspicious.

"Something that I know you desire above all else, but would never admit it."Cinder remembered something that Emerald told her when she infiltrated their camp before she attacked. She overheard something about a certain feline faunus fleeing the White Fang, in the middle of a mission no less. That someone was a girl that she'd seen with her own eyes the night of the docks. "Something you lost, something you want back. Or I should rather say… _Someone?_ "

Adam's face, even half-concealed by the mask, showed surprise, and interest. More so than she has ever seen before.

Hook, line, and sinker as they say.

"Go on…" Adam said in a voice just barely louder than that of a whisper.

"Blake Belladonna," Cinder revealed. "I will find a way to deliver her directly to you, and you can do _whatever_ you want to her-"

"The White Fang and my sword, are yours," Adam swore immediately. Cinder barely got her mouth shut in time and her eyes widened with a certain degree of shock. No, it couldn't be, she knew it would work was but Blake really _that_ important!? "That traitor left me- The White Fang, and thus needs to be destroyed and brought down to her lowest point so that she could see the error of her ways, or be made an example."

"I see…" Cinder said, a little weirded out but satisfied for the time being.

"No, _you're_ the cute one."

And then Mercury ruined it.

"OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOUUUUUTTT!" Cinder screamed, finally having enough of it. "Both of you, out! GO! Neo, don't you have to get to Glenn to help Roman? And Mercury… why!?" She balled her hands into flaming balls of fire. "Are you so insufferable? Out! Begone! Shoo!"

"What about me-"

"Emerald," Cinder silenced her with her glare, then pointed to the corner of the room that she had just dared to step out of in that moment. "Time out, now."

"Awe…" Emerald whined and shifted herself to go sit in the corner of the room obediently. Cinder had the initial thought in her head to punish Emerald further, but in reality, she did nothing wrong. She was just as disgusted by Mercury and Neo as she was.

Mercury and Neo tore themselves away from each other in what looked like the worst romance movie in history. As their final goodbye, Neo raised her foot up above her head, displaying her great flexibility, and proceeded to very slowly drag it down Mercury's face. The moment he moaned Cinder blasted a small fireball in their direction. Neo disappeared with her semblance and Mercury ran for his life. She'd send Emerald to go out and get him later, she was just done.

Adam looked up at her with an all too understanding expression when she turned to face him again.

"Don't tell my men what I just did here and I'll forget what I just witnessed." Adam offered.

Cinder accepted that deal with no qualms. It may have just been the first real time that she and Adam saw eye to eye on something completely.

* * *

Winter stood in her uniform in the office that headmaster Ozpin was generous enough to offer her once General Ironwood arrived in Vale. And she waited. Waited for a certain someone to make himself known just as he said that he would. It has already been a day since he last showed himself to her and she had no idea what he could possibly be doing. Partying away at his club was an idea or the other disgusting one where he was spending it with some random woman like he was so well-known for popped up in her head as well, but she stuffed that one down. As much as some of Diam's antics annoyed her, she knew that he was actually a very approachable person deep down. Hidden under many layers of debauchery, arrogance, and a very extroverted personality, but it was there at least. She had to get used to him after all, they were going to be partners for a very long time, it seemed.

She didn't know why she was thinking about him at that moment. Actually, that was a lie. She was waiting for him to come for the official briefing. Which consisted of him and her. With herself as the briefer and him as the one who was being briefed. It needs to be done before they went out on their mission into Mountain Glenn with a team of students at their back, and with Team RWBY officially registered and agreed to go with them, it goes doubly so. The faster that they get it done the better. She didn't know when they were going to get a chance like this again since she was so busy thanks to General Ironwood finally arriving in Vale. It's only been a morning and part of the afternoon, and she already found herself swamped with work. Or the lack thereof since _someone_ hasn't showed up yet!

"Agh!" Winter gave up on waiting and reached for her scroll. She found his contact number and slammed her thumb against his name angrily. The scroll rang for a few seconds.

"Diam!" Winter shouted before Diam could even greet her. "Where are you?"

" _Where am I? I'm in your room!"_

"What?" Winter asked. "Why are you in there - you were supposed to come to my new office as I texted you!"

" _Ooooh, that explains why you're so fashionably late."_

"Diam, every second that you waste mocking me is another inch of my sword stabbing you."

" _Ah, there it is. I was starting to get worried about your very uncharacteristic lack of verbal abuse."_ Diam laughed into his scroll.

Winter growled as she ended the call in a show of dominance. It meant little since in the next few seconds that familiar sphere of purple and black energy formed in the middle of her office. When it began to fade away she could see him, the man that would haunt her for an indefinite amount of time. Suddenly, the prospect of being his partner suddenly became annoying again. Something that Diam found utterly hilarious, as he always did.

"Hello!" Diam waved at her and smiled like he didn't just arrive two hours late to an important briefing.

"Sit," Winter demanded, pointing to the chair opposite her desk. It was almost like she was the principal and he the student if the said student wasn't a head and a half taller than her and likely a few years older than her as well it could have been believable.

Diam winked and shrugged off his coat, then worked to unbuckle his belt.

Winter's glare narrowing demanded him to stop.

Very slowly, Diam popped open the belt in a display of dominance.

"Diam, please," Winter said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just be serious for the next five minutes. That is all that I am asking of you."

"Heh, as you wish." Diam buckled his belt back up and sat down. Lifting one leg to casually make himself comfortable. Winter almost berated him for being so unprofessional but stopped herself. Unprofessional was Diam's middle name if he had one.

"Thank you. Now, as you know we are going on a mission into the ruined city of Mountain Glenn with a team of students at our heel," Winter began explaining.

"Indeed," Diam replied, paying attention to beyond the limits of a hundred percent capacity.

"That team of students is the top-ranked of the first years, Team RWBY."

"Mhm…"

Winter's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Our mission is to search and destroy for the Grimm, but that will only serve as the cover for the students to believe. Our real mission is to search for any potential activity of the White Fang."

"Question." Diam prompted, raising his hand.

"You don't need to raise your hand," Winter pointed out. "Just ask the question."

"Will I need to bring a weapon?" He asked. Winter's face scrunched with confusion.

"Diam, you don't _need_ a weapon," She said. "Your semblance proves powerful enough to be the only weapon you need."

"I know but I feel like this would be a good time to use a weapon," Diam pushed on. "I mean, I am popular and ever most esteemed huntsman and detective of Atlas and Vale, and I don't even use a weapon. Just think of the kids!" He wailed. It was at that moment Winter knew he was just messing with her. She sighed explosively at the realization. "I know that blonde girl with the big titties-"

"She's seventeen!" Winter felt the need to point out.

"And that's _one_ year away from being legal!" Diam felt the need to point out. "Anyway, I know _she_ uses her fists in combat. But without aura and that semblance of hers, she'd be completely useless!"

"Diam, get back on topic please." Winter plead. "I only need to explain just one more thing, and then we are done for now. Can you handle that?"

"Can I handle that, she asks." Diam laughed.

Winter smirked internally. She got him there. If there was one thing that she knew about her partner was that he was prideful. Prideful of his own abilities and everything he owned and the way he carried himself as a man. To subtly attack that pride, she could use that imperfection of his to her own advantage.

"Go on then, let's hear what you have to say," Diam said, waving for her to continue.

"Fantastic," Winter took out a packet of papers and flipped through them. "This is a letter from the Valean council approving our mission, which was requested by General Ironwood of Atlas and vouched for by Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon. I won't bore you with the needless detail that they thought was appropriate to add in this letter, but I will have to read out to you the conditions of this mission that they wanted to add to the list of requirements. Are you listening?"

"Of course,"

Good, she just had to double-check there.

"Okay then. The first condition is that the team of students that we are bringing into Mountain Glenn must all come back in one piece, and all must learn something of importance. There is also a personal opinion listed here from the council that they believe this one to not be too difficult for two esteemed Specialists from Atlas- Wait, two?" Winter couldn't believe her eyes, she looked deeper into the paper, as if trying to find some sort of mistake with it. "Since when were you promoted?"

"Promoted?" Diam asked, he honestly didn't know either. "I don't know anything about that, I was gone for literally a day."

Winter narrowed her eyes at him. "Diam. Do you mind telling me _where_ you were for that day?" She asked.

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "The General said he wanted to give me something, so of course I obliged and spent most of the morning and afternoon with him after my latest session with Glynda." Diam reached into his pocket and took out what was given to him. "Something about a reward for all my good work or something of the sort. Then he called me too humble to try and refuse the gift. In the end, I decided why the hell not?" He tossed the object onto the table and Winter's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull because of what she saw. It was a badge. The same kind of badge that was given to her after _years_ of training and hard work to earn.

"That is the badge of Atlesian specialists!" Winter exclaimed in her disbelief. "Diam, why didn't you tell me about this, this is amazing!"

"It is?" Diam asked. It didn't really matter to him, such a rank was useless to him. It's not like anything changed because of it. Now he was just 'Specialist Captain Detective Diam Grimm' according to the Atlesian data records. He assumed he was still just going to be called Detective. The two other titles were just padding.

"Yes!" At first, she was jealous, but after dispelling the immature emotion she was proud. "This means that you are officially among Atlas' elite. Only a handful such as myself and the Ace Ops and scarce others are able to achieve such an accolade."

"That truly is magnificent." Diam bit back a yawn. "Weren't you going on about conditions or something?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Winter coughed and calmed herself down. But made a mental note to congratulate her partner more properly at a later date. Most likely after the mission. "The second of the three conditions is that we share the credit with Beacon and refrain from letting the public know that we were _asked_ to do this, and instead share it as an idea made between the councils of Atlas and Vale with the intention of strengthening bonds."

"That's a load of bullshit."

"It is," Winter sighed, agreeing with him. "But the Atlesian council has already marked this down as acceptable, and so we are technically required by order to abide by it."

"Hmph, as long as they don't but a camera in my face I won't do anything to go _against_ it at least."

"That is all they ask. If anything, I will be the one to go through with any public media and commenting. I am used to it as the former heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Why is that, if I may ask?"

"Hm?" Winter looked up from the paper into Diam's purple eyes.

"Why did you relinquish your claim to the SDC?"

"That…" Winter suddenly went cold and refused to meet Diam's eyes. "That is a personal question."

"It is," Diam shrugged his shoulders. "So? It couldn't have been an easy decision. Or perhaps it was? I wouldn't know, I'm not omniscient. But I imagine the current heiress now bears the weight of what you left behind."

"It isn't like that-" Winter cut herself off, knowing what Diam was trying to do here. He was an expert with words and knew how far her short fuse of a temper ran out of patience. She wasn't going to let herself fall for it. "Perhaps I will tell you at a later date. But not now."

Far from disappointed, Diam smiled at her. Smugly at that. "Very well. What is the third condition? I assume that it is the last as well?"

"It is," Winter said as she looked down the paper once more. "The last one is rather simple. They want to publicly shake our hands if the mission is a success and Vale is saved from a terrorist attack. If not, then no such event need occur."

"They want to shake _my_ hand?" Diam laughed, already thinking of all the possibilities that were suddenly all filling up his mind. "Hah, very well. I suppose I can abide by that. It would certainly be a new's title to remember if I appear on the telly."

"That… worries me more than I can admit without offending you."

"Far from it, I am pleased to hear it."

"That… also worries me."

"Haha," Diam laughed. "You are always a treat, Specialist. Now, is there anything else or are we good to go collect our students? I'd like to get this mission over with as soon as possible."

"There is one more…" Winter said, moving the stack of papers away. "This comes as a request from both the headmasters of Beacon and Atlas. They know that we will keep the students safe, however… since the previous huntsman that they were going to send to teach the students along the way has been replaced by us, they want us to do what that huntsman was meant. Teach the students."

Diam raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what the council's want us to do anyway? Or rather, you. I'm not that great of a teacher, just as my brother."

"..."

"They want me to do it, don't they?"

"They want you to try." Winter corrected. "I will, of course, be there to support you. I know you can do it, you've trained my sister before and even spent some time with Penny. It's not like you've never done it before."

"Yes, and one of those was by accident and the other was forced upon me," Diam pointed out. "I am not a babysitter, Specialist. I'm not _meant_ to be a teacher either. Don't you know my track record?"

"More than I am comfortable with," Winter admitted. "So will you do it?"

Diam sighed. Really, he was really thinking about this. Why did he feel like this was always coming? And why wasn't he just outright denying this? With an internal sigh, Diam shook his head and allowed it. The stupid human brain and human emotions. "Fine. But on the condition that I get to do it _my_ way. Not the way some normal human wants me too."

Winter very reluctantly thought about it. And then very reluctantly nodded her head. It was something. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? This hardly had the chance to backfire.

Why did she feel stupid for thinking that?

"Agreed," Winter said with a nod. "Now that the briefing is over, there is a Bullhead waiting for us for whenever we decide we can go on the mission. Since this is during the time that many teams are going on missions, now would actually be a good time to go. If you need to get ready, you can."

"Give me a second," Diam snapped his fingers. And his huntsman outfit molded itself to his body out of the suit that he was wearing. This one had a few adjustments, however. One of the main adjustments being his trademark black tie going down the middle. He slicked back his purple hair so that his horns were more visible, and snapped his new coat forward.

"Now I'm ready,"

"Great." Winter was already in her uniform, so all she had to do was pick up her saber and holster it at her side. "Let's go collect our team, then."

* * *

Ruby knocked on the door to her dorm and proceed to fall through it as her scroll beeped against the lock and opened it. Zwei, her favorite dog in the whole wide world, barked and licked at her face as she crawled her way across the floor, kicking the door shut behind her as she crawled to Weiss' bed.

"Weiss…" She cried out for her in a whisper. "My body… my face… my _tongue…_ sore. Please."

"Hello Ruby," Weiss greeted her as if nothing was wrong. Being trained by the other Grimm brother, she knew exactly what her partner was going through. "Welcome back, how was your training?"

"Please help me in my bed. Liam brought me to the door and dropped me there. I was outside for ten minutes," Ruby pouted at her, and then to Yang and Blake. "Why didn't you guys help me?"

"We were specifically asked to help with your training. And in doing so, we are refraining from helping you in an effort to make you more independent." Blake explained. "Sorry, this came from professor Grimm, and you know we can't afford to get any more detentions."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Yang sniped. "Miss 'Let's run away and try and stop a terrorist attack all by myself' Belladonna."

"That was my mistake, and I am sorry for it."

"Guuuuyyyssss," Ruby begged. "I just need to get in my bed. Can you at least help me with that?"

"I'm sure you can do it," Weiss patted her head. "I believe in you. Partner."

"Ugh." Ruby gave up on trying to convince them and pulled herself toward the nonexistent ladder that would have made her life much easier to get up onto her hanging bunk of a bed. She realized she grabbed one of the legs of Weiss's bed and sighed to herself. Slowly but surely, she pushed herself up to her feet and lifted herself off of the ground. Getting her feet under her and using Weiss' bed for support. When she got up to her feet, Yang clapped for her and told her that she was going a great job, which earned all the spite from her little sister that she could muster up. Now that she was on her feet though, all she had to do was jump and pull herself up. Something that she has done many times throughout her time as a student of Beacon. But not when she was so sore and exhausted that she could barely breathe without coughing up what she thought was blood but was actually just her lungs feeling the same way the rest of her muscles did. She hopped once, staggered, fell, considered giving up on life, and then picked herself off the ground, and then hopped up again, this time grabbing the ledge of her bed and used Weiss' bed frame to help herself up the rest of the way. Now that she was on her bed, she fell asleep almost immediately.

She was asleep for all but two hours, or at least it _felt_ like two hours before two people suddenly teleported into their room.

"Hello, girls!" Diam greeted them all. "Who's ready to be _taught_?"

Ruby cried into her pillow. Why didn't anyone tell her about this!? The dance was earlier that week, why was this even happening!? They didn't even sign up for a mission yet! She voiced all of her internal thoughts out as her body refused to move from under the protective covers of her sheets.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Yang asked her, feeling just a little guilty. "Uncle Qrow came to us while you were training and told us about the mission, we accepted it and sent you a text."

"You mean to the scroll that broke during my training?" Ruby asked as she held up said broken scroll.

Yang at least had to mind to wince and whisper out an apology to her.

"Fantastic!" Diam picked her up off of the bed and tapped a finger against her temple. "You, my little silver-eyed abomination that my brother took under his wing for some reason, are going to be my prime test subject for now. There are no take-backs, that is against the rules."

Ruby screamed internally.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter this time, sorry about that. I promise to make up for it in this next chapter. I have a plan, a master plan. Trust me.**

 **Tw itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	32. Chapter 32

**Agh, I've been having trouble planning and writing these chapters lately. Like, I know what I want to do but then going through with it just leads me into a brick wall. I just end up writing through the little block and fixing whatever doesn't seem right later, but I may need to put this story on hold for a bit in order to plan the rest of the story. Maybe, Idk, it depends on whether or not this chapter is easy to write.**

 **I also blame Final Fantasy VII Remake for absorbing all of my free time for the past couple of days. Man, while I love games that take me a long time to beat that was just crazy. And it was just PART 1! God, when the other parts come out I already know some crazies are going to try and speedrun it all in a single day.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

Diam hummed a catchy tune that he heard from his club as he lead the girls of Team RWBY onward with their second guide in Winter Schnee. Or as he liked to call her, the Specialist. The white-haired menace. The weird one who is resistant to his magic, somehow. Among many others that he was not in the correct state of mind to think of at that moment. Glancing over his shoulder with the usual smirk curving up from the corner of his lips he could see how most of the girls were still tired. Ruby especially, who had just survived another training session with a teacher who didn't really know how to teach. His brother may be the God of light, but he was hardly ever a mentor to his people. A king, yes. Even a revered God. But teacher? Hah, _he'd_ been a better teacher than him and all it took was manipulating a few minds for the sake of fun.

Thinking back on it now it didn't really seem all that funny. However, he knew a lot more than he did before about being human. It has grown to be an interesting commitment to his. He was going to see this through to the end!

"All aboard!" He exclaimed as the Bullhead shuttle opened its doors to them. "This Bullhead shall take us to Mountain Glenn! I should have been able to teleport us all," He mumbled out that last part. "But this will have to do."

"Can't you teleport us there?" Yang asked what he was just thinking.

Diam was all too happy to begin to explain.

Until Winter started before him, of course.

"Miss Xiao Long," The Specialist called with a snappy tone. Yang winced upon hearing it while Diam pouted at having his spotlight stolen. "Semblances although powerful all have their limits. Do you really think that my partner here can use his semblance to transport us nearly a hundred miles away?"

"I…" Yang thought about it for a second and shook her head when her mortal mind came to a conclusion. "No, everything has a limit."

"That's right,"

That's wrong, Diam wanted to say. For he was truly limitless in comparison to normal humans. He'd let them think what they wanted to think for now, however. He could easily teleport them to the moon and back if he really wanted to, but that would raise questions he didn't feel like answering just yet.

"I'll teleport us the rest of the way if the Specialist so allows," Diam went on, smirking cockily when the Specialist raised an eyebrow at him. "But then again, you are all supposed to be learning something from this experience. So we may as well go in for the long haul."

"Do we have to start now?" Ruby asked with a long yawn. "Can I sleep on the Bullhead if we do?"

"You may rest when we are on the Bullhead," Winter chose to ignore her first question entirely. "As long as our pilot flies smoothly, we should be there in just a few hours. That should be more than enough time for you to have your rest."

"Yaaaaaay," Ruby's head and arms raised high above her head in celebration, but they gave up halfway and she let herself fall to the side onto Weiss' shoulder, who struggled to carry her sudden weight as it rested against her side.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she half-carried her partner. "Wait until we get on the Bullhead at least!"

"At least?" Blake asked, chuckling when Weiss spluttered out her excuses in an effort to cover up her mistake. Shaking her head, the faunus of the team was the first one to step onto the Bullhead and strap herself in one of the seats lined up on the side. Next up was Yang who sat next to her, then Weiss, then Ruby who needed Weiss to help her as the world was simply moving too slow and lethargic to give her the energy she needed to stay awake. Then she fell asleep just as soon as Weiss sat back down next to her, using her shoulder as what she thought was the most comfortable pillow that has ever given her the honor to sleep on. Weiss bore it with the patience of someone who secretly enjoyed such attention and let it happen. Earning a sly look from her mentor of whom she refused to look at.

"Pilot, we are ready to go," Winter said as she too strapped herself in, ignoring the scene before her as she prepared for liftoff. The shuttle doors closed behind Diam as he stepped in. "Pilot? Did you hear me?" She asked when she got no response and the Bullhead remained stationary. She leaned forward to try and see into the cockpit and widened her eyes when she saw that no one was inside the cockpit. Then she looked around trying to see if the pilot was hiding under the seats or something, but then noticed that her partner was still standing, and not only that but was also making his way to the cockpit.

Two and two met and decided to have a baby to make seven.

"Diam!" Winter exclaimed as she went to work on her straps. "Where is the pilot!?"

"Oh Specialist," Diam said calmly as he sat in one of the two pilot chairs. "I _am_ the pilot, and I imagine in the next few seconds, you are going to be one too."

"Diam, no!" Winter rushed into the cockpit as soon as her straps became undone, but it was too late. The Bullhead was already starting to lift off of the ground. "Are you even qualified for this!?"

"Of course I am!" Diam argued. "Just not… _officially_ as you humans put it."

"What's happening?" Blake asked when she noticed the commotion. "Are we leaving or no?"

"Don't worry cat-girl!" Diam called back to her. "We are going to be leaving shortly, of that I can assure you!"

"Damnit," Winter hissed under her breath as she fell into the seat beside Diam and proceeded to grab the second set of controls. Only when she had one hand on the control stick did she begin to work on her safety straps with one hand. "Please tell me you at least know the basics?" She knew how to fly a Bullhead, as a Specialist she needed to learn how as part of her basic training. Specialists were meant to be the best of Atlas. If a pilot was injured or killed it would be unfortunate if the Specialist in the ship wasn't able to fly it. Thankfully, that training was now finally coming in handy.

"Of course!" Diam laughed in his reply. He had read all of those books and watched many, _many_ movies during his time in Atlas. Besides, all it took was a snap and someone falling unconscious due to much of their energy being drained suddenly and a quick look-see into their mind and there he had it. What would normally months or even years for someone to learn how to fly a ship and another few to master it, he became adept at it in about a few minutes.

Well, he'd see how adept he really was real soon.

"All I have to do is flip this switch, turn a few dials, turn the stick a few times and of course we can't forget to do the safety check- oh wait…"

"Diam!?"

"And we have to lift off!" Diam cheered as the Bullhead zipped off into the sky. He could hear the Specialist beside him let out a very rare string of curses and threats on his life while the Bullhead flew up into the sky. Nose up, and with way too much velocity to be considered legal in Valean airspace. Diam felt even his body lean back into the seat behind him as they flew higher and higher into the sky. Beacon being already higher than even the tallest buildings in Vale, getting up to the clouds was an easy task. There was the worry of Grimm in the Specialist, but there wasn't any avian type Grimm that flew this high. He would know. After going above the clouds the sun shone bright before them. However, that didn't last long as the windshield automatically darkened to reflect and contract the light so that it didn't blind them. Atlesian technology never ceased to amaze him.

Having enough of the joyride, Diam put the ship on auto-pilot and leaned back in his seat, all too proud of his perfect take off.

"What… how…?" Winter was still having trouble catching her breath. The poor woman must have felt her heart beating faster than the speed of which most men finished.

"Welcome to the stratosphere," Diam announced as he basked in the view provided to them. To the Specialist, it must have been a beautiful sight. Most Bullheads probably never flew at this altitude and with good reason. Most of them weren't able to fly well when they were this high but this was an Atlesian design, which he assumed correctly was built to be much more robust than the normal noncombat ready Bullheads that Vale mainly used and occasionally strapped weapons to. To him, the view could be best described as… _Okay._ He'd seen better, far better. Like a black hole, the inside of a black hole, many different kinds of stars, supernovas, galaxies, and much, much more the vast universe beyond Remnant had to offer. Well, he and his brother had to create most of it, but the sights were still there. This view was nothing compared to that, but it was something at least. "We'll be up here a few hours, so enjoy the view." If the trip took them long enough she might even see the shattered moon. Now, _that_ is a sight he never got tired of seeing.

Winter shook her head and laughed. Curious, Diam looked at her through the corner of his eye. "You were messing with me again, weren't you?"

Diam looked away but didn't bother to try and hide the smirk that began from the corner of his lips.

He was Specialist Detective Diam Grimm. Of course, he knew what he was doing.

"How are the girls doing?" He asked instead of answering outright.

Winter didn't seem to mind. "I'll check," She said as she turned in her seat and undid her straps, trusting her partner to keep the Bullhead steady as she went on to go check how Team RWBY was doing.

The cockpit doors slid open and Winter winced slightly at what she saw. She was able to take the pressure of the vertical force as they were flying high into the sky thanks to the nice soft pilot seat that was there to protect her from such force, but the passengers had no such protection. While the vulnerability wasn't exactly dangerous thanks to aura, Yang's hair was messed up and she glared back at her like it was _her_ fault that the Bullhead suddenly shot straight into the sky nose-first. Blake was still recovering from a dizzy stupor, and her sister was passed out. As for young Ruby Rose, she was still asleep the entire time.

Though, strangely enough, the backpack that she held in her arms was shaking, and it wasn't because of the Bullhead. Winter decided to mind her own business and shut the cockpit doors.

"They are all okay," Winter said as she sat back down. "It will take about two hours until we get to Glenn with the Bullhead on autopilot, when we are ten minutes away I suggest that we take back manual controls so that we can search for a place to land. And a safe one at that, we don't want our ship getting stolen by terrorists."

"We can always park it on the roof of a building," Diam suggested with a shrug. "I doubt my Grimm would target the helipads."

"Hm, that is not a bad idea- Wait... _your_ Grimm?"

Diam's eyes widened slightly as he realized his slip up, but he recovered quickly and winked at his partner. "I am the God of Darkness, remember?" He said.

Winter sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Surely." She continued. "An abandoned helipad may be a safe place to land, but the Grimm are bound to still be roaming around the building so I wouldn't suggest taking shelter in the same place. We'll mark it somehow and move on to continue the mission."

"We'll leave that to the girls then," Diam said with a yawn. "I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me up when we get there."

Her partner going to sleep? "I never thought you needed to sleep. You seem to have enough energy for the whole city."

"When I let myself get tired, I need to sleep just as you do Specialist," Diam chuckled. "Now, shut up. I'm tired."

* * *

"Okay animals!" Roman shouted over the many conversing voices of the White Fang that Cinder put into his care. For some reason. "I know you lot aren't done storing the train with that nice explosive dust, so I don't know why you think now is a good time to stand around talking. Go, go! Shoo! Continue with the shit I told you to do a week ago."

The White Fang grunted and moaned their curses and complaints but they listened to him. It was a very risky place for him to be right there, in the abandoned and Grimm infested subways of Mountain Glenn surrounded by members of a terrorist organization that's sole purpose was to kill humans and promote the name of faunus. Yet ironically were doing the exact opposite of that. If they really wanted to, they could kill him and move on with their lives and blame it on the Grimm. Sure, Cinder probably wouldn't buy it and Neo would definitely avenge him but he'd still be dead. He didn't like that idea very much. So he had to make sure he was being assertive here. Especially since he hasn't been able to report in with a certain guy who had a really unhealthy liking to the color purple. He was sure that he was going to be punished for that somehow, but at least he wouldn't be dead.

"Hey, big guy," Roman kicked at the heel of a man who was sitting down. Even while sitting he was still almost as tall as he was. Not that it intimidated the criminal at all, size meant little when he could easily deliver a swift kick directly to the man's balls and end the fight rather quickly with a few grenades. "What's your name again? I swear you were the one person who is named out of all these idiots. You're the smarter one though, so I should probably remember it."

"Must… kill… the Schnee's…" The overly muscular man growled.

"Sure you do," Roman patted the man's back. Out of all of the terrorists he worked with, this one was the easiest. Only because he didn't keep bitching about working for a human. "You sure are the bane of- Ooooh, I suddenly remember your name now. Bane, right?"

"Murder…"

"I'm gonna go with a yes," Roman said with a nod. "Alright Bane, buddy, you're big and strong, the other animals are not big and strong. So I am going to need you to get off your ass and help them out so we can get this show on the road."

Bane looked at him through the slits of his mask and groaned, only to then turn back around and look down at the floor while mumbling the words 'Murder' and 'Schnee' in the same sentence over and over again. Roman sighed and impatiently rubbed a hand down his face. Ironically, the easiest member of the White Fang to work with was also the most annoying. Yes, he can kill the Schnee when they come around. That usually worked on the big man, but now he was just being a simpleton. So uncivilized. Roman sighed again as the man continued to mumble.

"Look, if you keep working hard, I'm sure a Schnee will come around sooner or later." Of course, that got the attention of the big man. Roman almost wanted to sigh again. "As long as you do as I say I can promise you that a Schnee will come around. Okay? How does that sound?"

"Do… Do you really mean it?" Bane asked him, somehow putting on an expression that made him not seem like an overgrown mound of muscle.

"Yes," Roman patted the giant's shoulder. "But if you want that to happen you need to go pick up some crates of dust and load them onto the train cars just like we said. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything… if it means-"

"Yeah, yeah killing the Schnee, got it." Roman helped the giant stand and ushered him away. Telling him to keep working and promising that he'll get him a Schnee to strangle before he went to sleep every night. Bane huffed and ran toward his struggling peers and began helping them. When he was alone, he huffed and pulled out another one of his cigars to smoke to try and keep himself sane. Luckily there was a nice big hole in the ceiling of the subway right above him so he had a direction to blow smoke in. He was alone for about two minutes before he found his moment of peace thwarted once again.

"Ah!" He yelped as Neo materialized right before his eyes, crouching down and looking over the edge of the train looking down at him. When he staggered away, she waved at him and smiled happily. "Neo? Where the hell did you come from - I thought you were in Vale!"

Neo made a series of gestures with her hands that no one else would have understood other than him and maybe that Grimm guy. He always seemed to have a knack for communication and being a criminal mastermind himself, he always knew a way to talk to people. However, when he heard her little short story and certain parts of it, he couldn't help but feel a little gobsmacked.

"Wait… you and Mercury? That silver-haired kid who killed his dad?"

Neo nodded her head and bashfully tilted her head to the side.

"And he… likes your feet." Roman asked next.

Neo nodded her head and made a few more gestures with her hands pointing down to her feet as she rocked back and forth.

"And you think it's hot that he likes your feet, and because of that you two suddenly fell deeply in love with each other? Am I getting that right?"

Neo thought about it for a second and then nodded her head.

Roman nodded his head and made sure to commit himself to forget everything he wished he didn't just understand. Neo was always an interesting one, but this one took the cake. He looked away and didn't mention it anymore. He offered Neo one of his cigars and went on to smoke another himself. Hopefully this time he'd be able to relax and now that Neo was there - despite certain revelations - he could gladly take this chance to relax and-

He couldn't help but notice that there was a Bullhead coming down for a landing after breaking through the clouds through the little hole in the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes to try and see if his mind was playing tricks on him or he mistook his cigar for another hidden piece of nature and another set was playing tricks on him, but sadly. He was not mistaken. Seemingly for good measure, fate decided to continue showing him that he was not hallucinating, and that truly, there was indeed a Bullhead flying over Mountain Glenn, and he very much doubted that it was a group of silly tourists.

"Neo…" He said with a deep sigh as he tossed away the cigar before he could finish it. "I think we're about to have company."

Neo shrugged her shoulders, implying to him something that made his brain ache.

"What do you mean you already know!?"

* * *

"Eh?" Diam groaned as his tired eyes slid open. He was refreshed, he just didn't feel it just yet. Being a human sucked. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh, _now_ you wake up," Winter said as soon as she noticed that he was awake. "I've been trying to wake you for the past twenty minutes! We've already landed!"

"We have?" Diam looked out the windshield and huffed to himself. "Huh, it seems that we have. Did I sleep through the entire thing?"

"Yes!" His partner exclaimed. "I tried waking you but you proved to be more of a heavy sleeper than you are annoying. I can't believe you didn't even wake up when I shook you!"

"Did you try slapping me?"

"And why would I do that?" Winter barked. "Slapping you would have been disrespectful. I may have been more in the mind of doing so if I didn't already know how to fly the ship myself."

"Then everything is fine," Diam said with a yawn. Then shook his head and slapped his face lightly a few times to better wake his body up from its slumber. "Great job Specialist, I knew I could count on you."

"Urgh…" Winter shook her head and undid her straps. "At least you are awake now. We've only landed a few minutes ago so the girls are still in the Bullhead. I didn't want to go out there without you, we must uphold the agreement."

"And here I thought you were finally beginning to care about me," Diam teased as he went to undo his straps, only to notice that his straps were never done in the first place. He went through the motions anyway just for the sake of it and went on to stand. The Bullhead's ceiling was just barely high enough so that his horns didn't scratch it, but he had to duck his head as he made his way through into the passenger part of the ship. Where the four members of Team RWBY were all still sitting waiting for them. Just like he was, Ruby was still waking up. Though he was sure that his partner wouldn't mind because of the fact that she got some sleep in the first place. It meant that they didn't have to worry about her slowing them down or being a burden on the rest of the group once she fully wakes up and travels with them through Mountain Glenn. As soon as the shuttle doors began to open, Winter instructed them to undo their straps and follow them out of the ship. Where Diam made his way to the edge of the building and stood on top of the concrete protective railing. Dangerously close to falling off, he basked in the sight of the ruined city from atop the abandoned and likely unused helipad.

Mountain Glenn looked like Vale but ruined. His Grimm certainly did a number on it, though it seemed that they never specifically targeted the buildings. They only did so when people were hiding in them or using them as mini-buses so that they could hold them off. Of course, it didn't work since the city still fell. But looking at all this now, he wondered; Why would the humans in Vale even try this? They should have known that living outside the protection of their walls was difficult enough, but trying to build an entirely new city outside the frontier? He knew that his Grimm wasn't going to have it. They had the innate desire to destroy humanity and keep them in check in order to preserve the planet. They were parasites, after all. Latching on to any spot of land to call their own and grow a town off it. Chopping down trees, using rivers and dust and everything to further benefit themselves while nature paid the consequences for it. The Grimm, of course, wouldn't have allowed them to expand. Honestly, he wouldn't have either. Look what became of their little project. Thousands upon thousands, dead and left to rot in this destroyed city.

"Er, Mister Grimm?" Ruby called to him as she broke away from her team. "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, silver-eyed girl." Diam said as he snapped out of that train of thought and turned around. Dropping down from the ledge, he sat down on it instead and faced them all. "Gather 'round children, I have a question to ask all of you."

"Diam," Winter called to him. "We should find shelter first, the sun will be going down in just a few hours and we need to make use of the daylight we have left.

"I'm sure two professional Huntsmen would be able to handle a few Grimm, Specialist." Diam chuckled. "Besides, this will only take a few minutes. I have to uphold those conditions anyway, don't I?"

Winter narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, but nodded her head and accepted his reasoning. She trusted him, she didn't say. If he wanted to get this out of the way first she wasn't going to stop him.

"Alright, what's up D.G?" Yang asked as she, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all sat down in front of the detective.

"Great, thank you for volunteering, the blonde one," Diam said as he looked at her. His gaze might have scared her once but now Yang was used to him and trusted him because of what he has done for Weiss and for what his brother has done for her sister. What happened in that club was just a funny memory now. When she referred to her, she leaned forward and prepared her mind to answer whatever cryptic question he had to ask her.

"Why do _you_ want to become a huntress?" He asked in a surprisingly dark tone, made even more disturbing by the way he kept casually smiling at all of them. "All of you, actually. What is it that made you decide to take up a career path that could end your life at any given moment? Surely there has to be a good reason for it, right? So, blonde girl, you go first."

"I…" The nature of the question caught her off guard. She looked around to her team for any kind of support but they were just as eager as Diam was to hear what she had to say. Including her sister, which really made her think. Why _did_ she want to become a huntress? "I guess it's because I like the thrill." She ended up saying, being as honest as she could. "The adrenaline of a good fight, taking down Grimm and saving people adds to it. But most of all I just didn't want to leave Ruby all on her own in a profession like this. I wasn't going to let my little sister become a huntress while I sat back doing whatever."

"Hm…" Diam looked into her eyes, and he considered making her tell what her _other_ reasons were. It would have been so easy, but he remembered what he and Glynda talked about. He had more power than any single being should have any right to holding. So he chose to prove her wrong for a moment here, and instead of just forcing Yang to spill the beans, he'd just give her a little _push_ in the right direction. "Are you sure that is the _only_ reason? Miss Xiao Long?" He asked next, still staring directly into her eyes.

"I…" Yang looked away, losing the staring contest as she stared at the ground. "Yeah… but, it's more of a personal desire of mine. Probably selfish too. It's one of the main reasons I wanted to become a huntress."

Ruby picked up on what she was trying to say and patted her shoulder. Weiss and Blake didn't know just yet, but later on, she was sure that her sister was going to tell them about it. Her mother, Raven Branwen, who left her at birth, was the reason that Yang couldn't quite get out at that moment. It was always a sore subject for her to talk about.

Diam sensed this and didn't push any further, though the gentle push approach seemed to work well for the brawler. After deciding that he was done to her, he looked to the girl to her right. "It seems that you know that reason, so I will move on. Cat-girl, you're up next. Why don't you tell me why you want to become a huntress?"

Blake huffed and looked into his eyes. That was her first mistake. "I would have thought you to already know, my last name is Belladonna after all."

"Ah, yes, you are the former terrorist of the team."

Blake tensed at the term, though it wasn't like he was wrong there. She _was_ a former terrorist. She worked with the White Fang and her hands were not as clean as she wanted them to be. Diam knew all of this just from one look into her eyes. It was so easy to read her. She was a walking pile of regret. Similar to a certain ancient warrior wizard of a time long past.

"You want to make a difference, no? For our kind," He pointed up to his obvious horns. "You want to make the world a better place for _all_ faunus. Yet you left the one organization that could actually do that."

"The White Fang isn't doing anything to help the faunus!" Blake exclaimed suddenly. "They are attacking and killing and threatening people all over the world. They have even stooped to the level of mere criminals to get what they want. It is all secrets and lies and falsehoods and they are giving all of the faunus a bad name."

"So why didn't you try and fix that?" Diam asked.

Blake widened her eyes. "I… what? How could I have done that?"

"You have the Belladonna name, do you not?" Diam pointed out, Blake shrunk in on herself as she realized where this was going. "You have the name, the features, and to my knowledge, you were quite highly ranked in the White Fang. Why didn't you try to become the leader of it? If you really wanted to make a difference, you should have stayed in the White Fang instead of running from it. That way you can fix the problem that directly influences the reputation of faunus."

Winter looked at her partner with a strange expression on her face. She didn't know that he could be this smart- _was_ this smart. He never acted like it. At that moment, she admired him. He knew what he was talking about.

"But no, you chose to run from it." Diam continued. "Which means that you didn't leave the White Fang in an effort to try and help the faunus, you were simply running from it and came all the way here to Beacon in another effort to try and redeem yourself. Or perhaps… forgive yourself?" Blake shrunk down even further, her cat ears flattening atop her head as every word Diam spoke hit close to home. "For everyone, you must have hurt, you want to try and save others to make up for it. To feel like you didn't just waste your life doing nothing but hurting people. Surely, becoming a huntress and doing just that was the best course of action for you?"

Blake remained silent, but she didn't deny anything he had said. Oh, she would have if he wasn't controlling her temper. It would do no one any good if she got angry and started spouting nonsense to try and convince him and herself of the truth she was completely biased too. He decided that he was done with her next after giving her much to think about. Next, he looked at Weiss.

He didn't really need to ask the question because he already knew why she wanted to become a huntress. After spending as much time with her as he had, he already knew the answer. When Weiss saw him look at her, however, she decided to answer the question anyway.

"I want to be able to give the Schnee name a better reputation and regain its honor and glory. I want to be able to be spoken of all over the world and it be not out of disdain or hate. I want to become a huntress and the future owner of the Schnee Dust company. That way, I can make a healthy difference in the world." She explained proudly. "And… to prove to my family that I can do it."

"You can be whatever you want to be," Winter piped in. "Not whoever father wants you to be. Remember that, sister."

Weiss said nothing but nodded her head with a smile. Her path was already set, however. That went unsaid.

"Of course you do, heiress." Diam smiled at her. Call him biased, but he enjoyed her response much more he did the other two. "Now you, Red one."

"Me?" Ruby asked as if she didn't expect to be called on next despite being the only member of Team RWBY he hadn't asked the question to.

"Yes, you, why do you want to be a huntress?"

"Well…" Ruby only had to think about it for but a moment. "I want to help people," She answered with a shrug. "I want to help people and be an awesome huntress that everyone can look up to. Just like my mother, who died helping people."

"Unrealistic."

"W-what?"

"Unrealistic," Diam repeated himself. "I expect that kind of answer from someone who is terribly naive and innocent. You chose a profession that is bound to be bloody, depressing, and exhausting. You're not going to be able to hold to that dream of yours forever. One day, it is all going to come crashing down and everything you lived for is going to die and you will be left with nothing."

"I…" Ruby shook, obviously not expecting such a response from the brother of her mentor. The others looked like they wanted to pipe up and defend her but they kept their mouths just. Ruby needed to hear this, just as they needed to hear what he said before.

"Your mother." Diam continued. "Because she died, that inspired you to become a huntress. You want to follow her footsteps because you want to hold on to anything that will help you remember her. It's too late to back out now, but the real reason you wanted to become a huntress is so you can honor your mother's ideals. And I warn you now, Ruby," He leaned in closer, staring directly into her eyes as he did so. "If you continue following the path you are now, you are going to die the same way your mother did. In vain."

"Diam," Winter warned. "That's enough. I think she gets the point."

"For her sake, I hope she did," Diam said as he leaned away. "Her kind are very rare these days. It would be a shame if all of that potential went wasted. Do not take my harsh words to heart, Ruby, it is simply the truth. You have the potential to become the greatest huntress in the world. You just have to be smart about it."

"I understand," Ruby said, unshed tears brimming her eyes. "I… understand. Thank you, Mister Grimm."

"Of course," Diam said as he stood. "Scout ahead Specialist, the next course of action is to find some shelter. And after that, the mission begins."

* * *

 **This chapter certainly took a more serious turn toward the end there. I couldn't help it there, Diam is a straightforward kind of person-God character. He wasn't going to mince any words there, and in some cases, Team RWBY needed to hear all of that. Of course, this isn't me ripping on their motivations, this is Diam ripping on it. I just wanted to point that out.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ugh… I pulled a muscle in my shoulder yesterday and now any time I move that arm it flares up and hurts. Telling me to stop or else the intensity of the pain will steadily rise until it gets too much to bear. Hah, no. It's not** _ **that**_ **bad. Sure, it hurts but its more annoying than anything. I shall still write! Onward, to victory!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

Diam sat back and watched as Winter instructed Team RWBY on how to keep a shelter safe. Including the important rules such as establishing a perimeter, setting up a safe base of operations - which included their sleeping bags and a small makeshift bonfire settled in the middle, and then discussing who will be keeping watch and how many hours of sleep each individual was going to get for the night. Well, the night was still a couple of hours away, but he supposed that it was better they get this over with now rather than later. At least he now had somewhere he could report back to when he would inevitably break away from them.

They were in a Grimm-infested ruined city. He wanted to have a look-see around and find some of his Grimm. It has been quite some time, thousands of years in fact, since he's even seen any of them. Sure, he's seen some from movies that the kingdoms have managed to produce over the years, but that was all a load of horse shit.

His Grimm was _much_ more vicious than the pitiful iterations that those movies portrayed them as. They were meant to be the guardians of nature! Creatures to keep the humans in check so that they didn't ruin the planet that was supposed to house all of the creations he and his brother had made… well after their few little scuffles, before that and the creation of humans, they destroyed anything his brother made but he doesn't like to talk about that. Humans were by far the most dangerous species on the planet. Because they could think, they were intelligent and had room for rational thought and planning while all other creatures would never evolve beyond pack-bonds and using blunt sticks as instruments of war due to the Brother Gods' intervention. If the humans weren't so blind and fearful of the Grimm's true purpose, they'd know not to portray them as simple mindless monsters.

Each of them was made of a source of infinite dark energy created from his own inner being. Even when they died he hadn't allowed the same corrupt power from harming the planet by making them evaporate into nothingness.

He was forced to snap out of that train of thought when he noticed that the girls of Team RWBY were all practically emanating negative emotion. If it weren't for his presence the girls would have already found themselves attacked by the Grimm. With an internal sigh, he rolled his eyes. Taking care of young girls was _not_ something he thought he was going to be doing when he decided to take this vacation. He thought he was going to be running his beautiful little franchise of nightclubs, fornicating with the genders of humanity and perhaps- _perhaps_ , leaving it a better place than he left it millennia ago. Of course, Fate seemed to have something else in mind for him. And considering he literally _fucked_ Fate before, that was saying something.

"Diam," the Specialist called to him, garnering his attention. "The girls are nearly complete in setting up this temporary shelter. From here on out, the mission has officially begun."

"Hmph," Diam huffed. "I'd thought that the mission had started the moment we entered this city. No?"

"Now is not the time to be your usual eccentric self." Winter scolded. "At any moment we may be attacked by either terrorists or Grimm. We must be on guard at all times-"

"Have you forgotten that I can literally snap my fingers and kill a person?" Diam asked with a boisterous laugh. "We will be fine, Specialist. Let's just let the girls mull over the little prospects I injected into their minds earlier and move on. Before you know it, we'll be back in Beacon and considered heroes for our _valiant_ efforts in halting the terroristic actions of the White Fang."

"Is something the matter Diam?" Winter inquired suddenly. "You seem a little more on edge than usual, this is not an emotion I am familiar with seeing from you."

Diam rolled his eyes and crossed one arm over the other. "No, nothing is the wrong Specialist. Though perhaps I am being a little immature." His thoughts about the Grimm had put him in a sour mood, unfortunately. He almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing in Mountain Glenn in the first place. It came back to him quickly. It was hard to forget his most recent promotion. "Apologies for that," He said, half-meaning it. "I will be of use when the time calls for it. I've done my part for the girls so far if they require my assistance they must simply ask for it."

Winter's expression softened and she nodded her head. Not expecting it, Diam almost flinched when she patted him on the shoulder before turning away to get back to the girls just across the street. Diam watched her go with a curious expression on her face. Winter was certainly a woman who interested him, and not just because she had a backside that was _very_ worthwhile to stare at. A mortal woman who could resist his magical temptations was a mystery all in itself. But a mystery that needed solving one day. Someone like her could not be ignored, especially after certain events of the past.

He sighed through his nose and leaned back against the wall. Leaving to go hunt down some of his own Grimm became an idea to do later.

As Ruby helped Weiss move a piece of rubble that was heavier than both of them together, she thought about the past. She thought about what Mister Grimm said. He hit her right in the spot that hurt most. Her mother. And he was right. Sure, she was a child and she wanted to be a huntress like tons of other kids did at one point in their childhood, but after she went on a mission and never came back… the depressed expressions that Uncle Qrow and Dad had on their faces were expressions that she never wanted to see again. From that point forward she vowed to bring the happy smiles back, while also pursuing a now redeemed dream to become a huntress and make as many people happy as she could in her lifetime. She thought she always knew the reason, and while a large part of it was because of the aforementioned desires in the back of her mind she always knew what it really was. Summer Rose, her mother. She wanted to honor her name, her past, and everything that she did and desperately hoped that she could do it to a degree that could live up to it.

But… she couldn't do that while following in her footsteps all the way to reach that goal. She always tried not to think about it. She was optimistic, she wanted to see the good in everything but she made the mistake of neglecting the other side of the argument. People died in the profession she chose. People died every day, and not everyone could be saved. Not even huntsmen and huntresses. They were all human, after all. They weren't invincible and for how powerful they seemed they could very easily be overwhelmed by even the weakest of the Grimm.

She let out a soft sigh and shook her head. No, she couldn't think about it that way. Huntsmen and Huntresses were the barriers keeping the Grimm away and saving humanity every day. Like Mister Grimm said, his harsh words aren't meant to be taken to heart. It was simply the truth. The truth that she had neglected for all this time. She couldn't save everyone, and she couldn't make everyone happy. But at the very least, she could be there for them and save as many people as she could. Plenty of huntresses and huntsmen had retired with no regrets. That was what she wanted for herself. She knew that the path that laid ahead held little joy, but she would make the best of it all the same.

"Is everything okay, Ruby?" Weiss asked her when she noticed her lifting her head and nodding.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled at her partner. After earlier, she admired her a whole lot more than she did before. She knew exactly what she was becoming a huntress for and admitted it freely. "Everything's okay Weiss. Thank you for asking-" A muffled sound barked from the backpack that was still on her back. Her silver eyes widened as Weiss' pale blue ones narrowed at her.

"Eh… hehe." Ruby nervously laughed as she turned around and walked away. "I have to use the bathroom!" She claimed before Weiss could call out to her.

"That girl…" Weiss huffed and looked around to make sure that no one else heard what she just heard. "What was she thinking…?"

Across the way, Yang and Blake were busy forming a campfire using the star-fire method. It was the easiest to create with the limited amount of wood that they were able to find earlier. Blake arranged the tinder and kindling while Yang worked at sparking the flames with a steel knife and a square block of flint that Weiss had let them borrow. Winter had taken the small vial of fire dust away from them and said that she would give it back once she knew that they could start a fire without having to rely on dust. If she wasn't so smart about it Yang would have been a lot more frustrated as she literally _watched_ the fucking sparks bounce of the nice and dry kindling!

"Ugh!" Yang dropped the knife and block of flint in her frustration. "This is stupid. How is this fire not starting yet? Why can't I use my semblance?"

"Because Winter wants us to learn how to do this just in case." She said. Being an ex-member of the White Fang she was used to living in the woods and off the surrounding land. Though she has passed through and lived temporarily in an abandoned town on the outskirts she has never been to a ruined city.

"That's easy for you to say, I bet you could do this easily," Yang said with a huff as she picked the knife back up.

"It's not that hard…"

"Yeah?" Yang's eyes turned red and for a moment Blake was afraid that she was about to get slapped. But Yang stopped and shook her head, looking back down at the unlit campfire with frustration written all over her face. She began grinding the edge of the knife off the flint again and went at it. Blake wondered what to say as she watched her partner continue to have trouble with it and was worried that if she said anything to try and help she would be met with a brick wall. Or rather a brick fist being fed into her gullet.

"Ugh, why do we need to do this anyway? It's still sunny out!"

That was something Blake could answer with no worries. "Because in case we all need to go out and do something we can see the smoke and use that to get back here easily. It's so we don't get lost."

"Tch…" Was all that Yang was going to give her as thanks for the explanation.

She was pushing too hard. There was a sort of sweet spot in terms of pressure with how hard you pushed the knife across the flint. Since she was doing it too hard, the sparks were too large and not hot enough to cause a fire. She was varying in pressure and seemed to subconsciously know that was the mistake she was making but then she started doing it too lightly. Hot sparks that were too small to make a fire came out next and Blake watched on not really knowing what to do or say.

That was partly due to what was said to her earlier. She didn't expect to be put on the spot as she had before. Mister Grimm was not one to mince words and she put her entire goal to become a huntress into perspective. She didn't just abandon the White Fang, she _failed_ the White Fang.

She had more power than she cared to admit. As Adam's direct right-hand woman, _and_ his lover, she had more potential than anything to help change the White Fang. She watched and witnessed how Adam slowly became more ruthless and without mercy. He started taking fewer and fewer prisoners and his personality itself was beginning to change as well. His goal went from freedom for the faunus to punishing the humans for everything that they had done to him. After he got branded, that hatred was multiplied tenfold.

But he relied on her. She was his wall to lean on when things just got too much for him. Even though he was a monster to humans and anyone who didn't truly know him, he wasn't even a bad person. He was _made_ into the person he was today by his past trauma and experiences, and she didn't do anything to help him. She just… _watched_. She _observed_ as her best friend and lover further fell into madness and instead of helping him she ran away!

No wonder he was the way he was now and without her support, it wasn't hard to see how much that would have hurt him. Diam was right, perhaps if she stayed… she could have helped him. She could have made him a better person and through that when he eventually took over the White Fang as a whole - and he _was_ going to become it's next supreme leader after Sienna stepped down - she would have been there to help him make decisions. Maybe even made the White Fang better. Maybe…

No, it was too late to think of the maybes. She made her choices and she couldn't regret them. If she had, it would be like spitting in the faces of the friends she had made since she joined Beacon. Besides, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was one of her teammates. It was too late to fix the White Fang, but perhaps she could help Weiss fix the SDC.

Looking at her partner, Yang continued to struggle to start the fire. She had her own reasons as well, her own desires and her own ideals. She didn't know what Yang really wanted and it wasn't her business in the first place. But all she has done all her life was simply watch and observe. Look at where that got her now…

"Put less pressure into your strokes," Blake rushed out, hoping that Yang's frustration wouldn't be taken out on her. Thankfully, Yang just stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're going too hard, the sparks are too big and not hot enough. When you stroke the steel against the flint you should see a mist of smoke come from the edge along with a large number of sparks. When you see that you will know you're doing it right."

"Hm…" Yang did as she said and the next few times she stroked the blade down the block of flint, which was now more of a rectangle, a large number of sparks exploded from the knife and before she winced a small trickle of smoke started to rise from the kindling that was carefully placed within the campfire. Yang got excited suddenly and leaned down to go blow more air into the fire to feed it more fuel while using one hand to make sure none of her hair got into it. Before she knew it, flames were rising up from the center of the campfire, and she thrust her hands into the air and roared her excitement. "Yes!" She shouted, "I have made _fire_! Me! I have created, FIRE!"

Blake laughed at her partner's excitement and clapped along to cheer her on. Ruby and Weiss noticed what was happening and they all cheered Yang on, who elegantly bowed toward them and continued to boast about her achievement of creating fire. When she was done, she let out one last cheerful shout.

"Thanks, Blake." She said as soon as she calmed down. Looking down at her with grateful lilac eyes.

Blake felt good suddenly. Smiling back, she nodded her head.

"Are you done?" Winter asked before she could make her reply. All of Team RWBY suddenly snapped up to stand straighter, especially Weiss given that Winter was her older sister. Winter stood before them with a blank expression on her face, but deep behind that mask, she was amused. She couldn't show that to the girls though. Diam was already filling the role of the jester and if she cracked so much of a smirk she wouldn't hear the end of it. "I am sorry for intruding on what seemed to be a team-building moment, but there is Grimm nearby." Suddenly, the girls were up in arms. Well, three of them were. For some reason, Ruby was being very careful with her backpack. Putting it down and quickly surrounding it with some rubble before joining her team in grabbing her weapon.

"Where?" Ruby asked as soon as she was ready.

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere…?" Blake muttered.

"What direction?" Yang asked next.

"In the direction of Grimm," Winter answered. Now was not the time to coddle them. Now was the time for them to learn a crucial part of becoming a huntress. "Hunt it. You are all huntresses, are you not?"

"In training." Weiss pointed out.

"Sister, do you think that the Grimm will care about that?" Winter raised an eyebrow as Weiss shrunk in on herself as she shook her head. She felt bad for having to be stern, but since Diam was still across the street daydreaming she had to be the one to round the girls up. "Outside of Beacon and especially during missions, you are huntresses. Now go. Diam and I will supervise and make sure nothing goes awry. If you need help, we will give it. If we need to save you, you are going back to Beacon."

The warning resonated with them all. They were all much more determined suddenly. Winter nodded at what they saw. Good.

"Go," Winter said as she tilted her head in a certain direction. If they picked up on her subtle hint, they would know where to go first. "Diam and I will catch up. Be careful and work as a team. If someone is separated, call me or Diam and we will halt everything to search for them. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The girls found the Grimm rather quickly. Though that might have been to him dropping down the little field of shielding that he had activated earlier to protect them. They were fewer huntresses and more the hunted, but they were far stronger than his Grimm. He watched on from far back on the block that the pack of Beowolves found them in. He couldn't go in there and help without sending one of them back to Beacon so he didn't bother getting any closer. The Specialist had that all covered, and even then it seemed that the girls had everything under control so far. The Grimm couldn't so much as touch them, even as Yang rushed in time after time to deliver killing strikes with her bare fists further amplified by her dust and semblance.

Diam was admittedly disappointed. Since when did his Grimm become so pathetically weak? Back in the time where he was still present on the planet, the Grimm was able to take down _armies_ of people who were of the same magical strength or even _stronger_ than the maidens that Ozma had created by splitting his magic. One Beowolf was able to take down entire villages, and they were a force not to be reckoned with.

He narrowed his eyes as he could draw upon only a single conclusion. They were getting weaker. The God of Darkness had been absent from Remnant for thousands of years, and it seemed that in that time that dark magical presence that was instilled in each and every Grimm had faded away. He doubted that there were many Grimm that still lived from the days in which he first shattered the moon, and if there were, they have been dormant. For humanity has never been able to get past these four standing kingdoms that had been created in the past few centuries give or take.

He pitied the poor creatures. He originally created them just to spite his brother, but soon their purpose had grown beyond just simply mindless beasts that slaughtered anything they saw. Guardians, he made them to be. Most of them lived on his continent and he only let them out in droves when humanity became too ambitious and greedy so that they could cull their numbers and remember their place in the natural order of the world. However, now that the Grimm was getting weaker by the year, and humanity stronger by the day, soon enough the Grimm wasn't going to be able to fulfill that purpose any longer.

Confliction was the emotion he felt at that. What was he to do about it now? Sure, he could make the Grimm stronger, but then humanity today was nowhere near as strong as they once were, and so it would tick the balance a little too much into the Grimm's favor. As it was now, it wasn't as if the Grimm were so weak that they couldn't pose a threat. They were still the one thing that prevented humanity from stretching too far from their boundaries, too far from their given homes and allowances of life and control and evolution. Now was not the time to return his Grimm to their former strength. Not only would his brother complain about the imbalance of the decision, but he did not quite enjoy the thought of humanity being wiped out once again. They didn't deserve their magic back just yet either. So for now, he'd let things be the way they are now. Even if the sight of his Grimm being slaughtered by mere teenage girls was disappointing, in spite of that he would let it pass.

Inclining his head to a dark shadow in the alley beside him, his purple eyes met deep glowing red. He huffed at the sight and the beginnings of a smirk crept up his lips. He looked back into the creature's eyes and his own eyes shined purple, and then red. Matching the beast's only color outside of white and black. The Grimm alpha stood on its hind legs and inclined its own head as it looked at him not with the promise of death and destruction but with a juvenile sense of curiosity. With nothing better to do, Diam uncrossed his arms and made his way toward the creature. It simply stood there looking at him as he made his way to it. When he got close enough, Diam reached up and patted his hand against the creature's external skull.

Once contact was made the alpha let out a deep breath through its snout and leaned down on its four paws. Leaning deeper into God's touch and whining adorably. Well, as adorable as a Beowolf the size of a bus could muster. Diam chuckled at the sight.

"My, you are an older one," Diam said as he continued to stroke the Grimm's fur and skull mask. "Very old. And very powerful. What big paws you have!" He laughed at his own joke, "You must have been born after my departure from the world and yet it seems you have not forgotten me. How… sad."

The alpha Beowolf chortled and growled lightly, though not in a threatening way. It was like an old dog after not seeing its master in many years. Only much less exciting. "I am sorry that I have been away for so long," Diam said as he placed his other hand on the creature, slowly stroking it down its snout. "But I am here now, child. I am here now…" His hand's turned purple and the dark magical energy that made up his corporeal body seeped out of his hands. It comforted the creature. A creature that must have known only death and battle and blood over the many years of its life. If Diam had to guess, the Beowolf was easily a century old at _least_. The girls would have trouble taking it down, and Winter would probably have to help them. But if he let this creature past him, it was going to die.

"Go," Diam whispered, his horns and eyes glowed purple as his divine energy was made to make a demand of the Grimm. "Take the rest of your pack and leave this ruined city. You have done enough, my Grimm. _Wees vry, my Grimm. Wees vry en gaan voort, leef die res van die ewigheid in vrede._ " The incantation resonated within the creature and it stood up on its two legs once more. After rubbing its large snout into Diam's neck, it stepped away and ran off in the opposite direction. Howling loudly as to call the rest of its kin.

Quickly, Diam left the alley and brushed himself off of the black fur that rubbed off on him because of the creature. Far off in the distance, he watched as the Grimm heard the call of its alpha, and only two were left behind to cover their retreat as they darted off in the opposite direction of Team RWBY and Winter. Noticing this turn of events, the girls were all left confused and wondering if they should go chase the Grimm. But they decided against it. Good. It would have been regretful if the Grimm he had just saved from death was killed anyway.

"Diam!" Winter called to him, noticing that he was patting himself down as he made his way to them. "Are you okay?" She asked, suddenly worried?

"Hm?" Diam looked down at himself and mentally cursed. His outfit was torn in one place and revealed a bit of his skin. The alpha must have had a sharper face than he thought. "Oh, I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I was just handling an alpha from over there."

"An alpha!?" His efforts to calm her down was met with her getting even more worried about him.

"Yes," Diam said, sighing already. "It's gone now though, so there is _nothing_ to worry about."

"You took down an alpha all by yourself!?" Ruby asked excitedly, beaming at him. "How?"

"Well…" Damn that curse for preventing him from lying. "I didn't kill it. I just told it to go away."

They got about the right reactions he was expecting.

"You told it to… go away?" Winter asked, clearly in disbelief.

Diam snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Yes."

Winter sighed, clearly thinking something else. She made her own assumptions as to what happened and looked him up and down just one more time to make sure he was okay. Once she was satisfied, she looked away and back to the girls because evidently, there wasn't much else to do there.

"The Grimm was probably afraid of you," Yang said before she could speak. "I wouldn't doubt it and there _are_ recorded moments of that happening."

"Yes, but only when the person has already killed a hundred Grimm and has been traumatized enough to not feel any more fear for the Grimm." Winter pointed out. "As you can see, Diam is not traumatized."

"That's awfully rude of you to assume such a thing," Diam said.

"I-" Winter stammered and stuttered then narrowed her eyes when she realized that once again, Diam was toying with her. "Since the Grimm has retreated," She began, ignoring him entirely even as he snorted behind her, "we can continue with efforts to locate potential targets. For now, let us return to the campfire, the sun is going down and we do not want to be caught out in the dark."

"Okay!" The leader of Team RWBY proclaimed. "Let's go, team! Follow that smoke!"

As the girls ran past the Winter looked at her partner, who was currently watching the team go off in the direction of the camp. She wondered why he had to lie to them like that. If he killed the Grimm he killed the Grimm. It was suspicious if she was being completely honest. For Diam to feel as though he had to lie about that brought questions to her mind. Why? She wanted to ask.

Later. She decided. During a mission was the worst time to start asking those kinds of questions. She would keep being professional for now and ask once they get back to Beacon. With any luck, they would get back within the week. Once they actually started _looking_ for the White Fang however was another thing entirely. Because once that happened, she doubted that there was anything more important to do.

* * *

The sun fell faster than Diam thought it would, and before they knew it, it was time to start taking shifts on who was going to watch out for Grimm during the night. For the first shift Winter volunteered herself as a sort of reward to the girls who did well that night. Diam wondered if he should go to sleep as well, but he thought differently. He wasn't even tired, unlike before. He hadn't even let himself get tired. He released too much of his magic earlier. More than his human body could handle. He was more God than human right now. Although with more magic he was able to hide that. But he couldn't stop his eyes from glowing.

"Is something the matter?" Winter asked him again when she saw his eyes glowing. It wasn't anything she's never seen before and it was hardly abnormal for people's eyes to glow. Especially when using a semblance. Even her own eyes glowed when she used her semblance from time to time.

"Yes, everything is quite alright," Diam said with a warm smile. This time, he meant it one hundred percent of the way. After that encounter with that alpha Beowolf, he was put in a good mood. "I am just thinking."

"Of what? If I may ask." Winter said, sitting next to him as she kept watch. Diam figured that they might as well. They had about another five hours before Winter would wake up one of the girls to take over for her.

"The past," He said with a small nod. "Fond memories and memories that were not so fond. This place is making me think of them."

"Hm, you don't talk about your past much." Winter pointed out. "And records only date back two years. Did you and your brother live in the outskirts?"

Diam chuckled to himself. "Something like that," If the outskirts meant areas outside of the kingdoms then sure. He lived very _deep_ in those outskirts.

"I see… that would explain why there are hardly any recorded records of you and your family." Winter thought out loud. "Did you use to live in a town or village or did you constantly travel?"

"Travel," Diam answered. "My brother and I never stayed in the same place for too long." The reason for that was because they had homes in the other realms. Such as the Overworld and the Underworld. Oh, they tried making other planets with life and they are out there somewhere, but none of them would ever be as successful as the humans.

"Hm, he must have taken good care of his little brother," Winter commented.

Diam barked out a laugh. "Hardly. We used to fight all the time. We just stuck together because we were the only ones who could keep the other company and no one else was as powerful as we were." He explained.

"Well, it seems that the two of you get along now."

Diam huffed and crossed his arms. "I suppose we do." He allowed. He couldn't exactly deny otherwise. He and his brother hadn't fought in a very long time. Not seriously, anyway.

"So it is just the two of you then?" Winter continued. "No one else bears the Grimm surname?"

"None that we know of," Diam said with a shrug. "For as long as we existed, there was no one else."

"I see…" Winter misunderstood what he meant, but Diam couldn't correct her. In truth, they had no parents. And not even they knew how they came into existence with as much power as they have. They were just born out of… nothing? Perhaps the universe created them. Perhaps they created themselves somehow. But if she wanted the answer to the creation of the universe, Diam could personally attain at least a third of it on his own. "I am sorry for asking such personal questions. I found myself curious to know more about my partner."

Diam gave her a teasing smirk. "Oh? Want to get to know me a little more?" He asked as he leaned forward until his face was mere inches from hers. "I can assure you I have _much_ that I can bestow upon you… All you need is but give me your blessing."

Winter's face scrunched up as the color of a strawberry dusted across her cheeks before she pushed him away and stood up. Laughing, Diam let himself lean back until his back was pressed up against the concrete wall. The Specialist had the best reactions, he swore it.

"Keep watch of this general area," Winter said as she stormed off, refusing to look at him. "I'll watch over here. Away from you."

"Go on then, no one's stopping you," Diam said as he waved at the woman. When she was gone Diam went back to his thoughts, wondering about the past and what is to come in the future. Someday he was going to handle the two problem children that were Salem and Ozma. Because seriously, at this point _they_ were the main problem that seriously threatened the planet. With their whole secret war and all that bullshit. Who cared? The only thing either of them could have accomplished would have to be collecting the relics so that they could summon him and his brother. But of course, they were terrified to do so. Not that he'd blame them considering that he did kill Ozma and then bring him back to life in quick succession while his brother cursed Salem to live by herself on the planet for a few years before humanity began to repopulate. It still made them cowards.

Oh, right. They _did_ say that if they mucked things up then they would destroy the planet. Well… that could explain a few things.

"Hm?" He thought he saw a Grimm in the corner of his eye, but while he did spot a speckle of red it didn't have the same glow as one of his Grimm did. No, instead it was the hood of the silver-eyed girl thinking she was sneaking past him. Before he could call out to her, she ran off in some direction chasing something.

Really. She was going to make him chase her?

Sighing, Diam stood up and walked swiftly after her. He ducked under some low hanging rubble and quickly made his way to the street, which he caught a full glimpse of the girl running down the road chasing something. What was that he saw her chasing…? A dog?

"You brought a dog on a search and destroy mission?" Diam muttered as he crossed his arms. "Really, in what world would you think that's a good idea?"

Pushing such insulting thoughts aside, he made his way to the girl. Tailing her until she had supposedly caught the dog before it could getaway. The black and white dog, which licked happily at Ruby's face as her reward for catching him, started to growl when he popped out from around the corner.

"Zwei, you know you shouldn't run off like that when we are in a place like this!" Ruby complained as she stroked the dog's ears. "And why are you growling? Really, you can't be mad at _me_ for catching you when you were the one who ran off."

"I believe he is growling at me," Diam called out.

"Eep!" Ruby jumped and tried to hide Zwei behind her back, after taking a few steps and nearly falling over a crack in the ground she stood pencil straight and gave Diam a nervous smile. "H-Hey Mister Grimm. How are you doing?"

"Just peachy," Diam said with an amused expression plastered all over his face. "Why don't you tell me why you are out here so late when the rest of the team is sleeping soundly at the campfire?" He made a show of twisting his body and leaning forward in an effort to try and see what Ruby was hiding behind her back. She did quite a terrible job of hiding the dog. "It's dangerous out here for little girls in red hoods, you know. Especially for small animals such as that little creature."

"Er…" Ruby tried to think of some way to get herself out of this but found none. Sighing and dropping the facade - if it could even be called one - she lowered her head shamefully and let Zwei run out from behind her. "I was chasing my dog… I brought him along because I thought his nose would be able to help us find what we were looking for… I'm sorry, I know its-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Diam waved his finger in Ruby's face. "None of that sappy business. Come," He turned around and began walking away. "Take your pet and come back to the campsite. In the morning, you can explain to the Specialist why you brought a dog out here to a mission in the middle of a Grimm-infested city."

Ruby sagged and picked up Zwei in her arms. She took a few steps and widened her eyes when she heard a loud crack beneath her feet. Without thinking twice, she threw Zwei into Diam's back, who turned around quickly enough to catch the dog and jump away from the cave.

Ruby yelped as she fell what had to be about a hundred feet flat onto her back. Diam ran to the edge and looked down, barely keeping track of the panicking dog that was barking and trying to bite its way out of his grip. Within the cloud of dust, his purple eyes narrowed and a wave of magic burst out from his body and down the hole where Ruby fell and dispersed it all. Her aura flashed as it went out, and she instantly fell unconscious after making sure that her dog was okay with one last glance.

"Well then," Diam went down to one knee and made the dog shut up after snapping its snout shut and holding it there with one hand. He saw a group of White Fang members investigate the cave in and proceed to pick up Ruby between the two of them. He could have gone down there and stopped them and saved Ruby, but this brought with an opportunity. He was going to save Ruby anyway, so why not follow quietly until the White Fang led him right to where their main base was located?

When Ruby and the White Fang members disappeared from sight, he dropped the talk and spoke to it, "Go get the others, lead them here and convince them that your master needs help." He knew the dog understood him, he was issuing a command to it, after all. "I'll go make sure that the girl is safe in return, deal?"

"Arf!" Zwei licked at his hand and then ran off to go find the others.

Diam wiped that hand on his shirt and looked down into the hole before shrugging and jumping down. Now, finally, he had something to do that could see fit to give him a very entertaining distraction.

* * *

 **This has to be one of the best chapters I've written for this story. I must admit. I am proud of myself for this one. This wasn't really a comedy chapter for I didn't really focus on that, but the next chapter will make up for it. I just had to get a lot of stuff out of the way and thankfully I was provided with the perfect opportunity to do so right here. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here we are and here we go, there he comes and there he goes, where does he come from where does he go, everyone** _ **where**_ **is cotton eyed, Joe!?**

 **Don't ask me why I wrote that as an intro, I was improvising. Also, I know I probably fucked up the lyrics there.**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

Diam landed on his feet gracefully and without a sound. He heard the dog run away barking madly and soon enough the others were going to find this place as well. But they were easily some distance away, and soon the sun was going to rise. He waited a few minutes to let the White Fang get a head start with Ruby and for the more secret way for him to think of a strategy to sneak around this place. From the looks of it, this was an underground subway. The same underground subway that he figured was responsible for trapping countless souls on the other side of some rubble. There were no Grimm down there, so he was on his own. Not that it would be a problem for him, anyhow.

With a smirk, Diam stood up and made his way toward the same broken doorway that the members of the White Fang took Ruby through. It was dark, but due to his faunus body and, well, his Godly nature that posed no problem. He blinked away the darkness, seeing every nook and cranny in full detail as he made his way through the shadow. He imagined that even a normal faunus would have trouble getting through this place without a flashlight because of how dark it was, given how limited their abilities were.

It didn't take long for him to find signs of life. As h turned a corner he hugged a close wall and watched. He saw Ruby's unmistakable red hood and also saw the quite disappointing and downright pathetic way that she was struggling and trying to fight back. She really was useless without her weapon. Just what kind of training was his brother putting her through? Clearly, he needed to work on something if two grunts of the White Fang which he doubts even have their aura unlocked were able to hold a huntress in training still with their bare hands. With an equally disappointed sigh and a shake of his head, Diam watched and waited to see where they were going to go next.

There were two other terrorists guarding yet another broken doorway. Though this one seemed to be only half-broken since it actually still had a door to its name. After a short conversation, they let their brothers through with their hostage and didn't ask any more questions. Really, how unprofessional. The smart thing would have been to ask many questions. Like the primary one being; How did a huntress in training make their way all the way to Mountain Glenn and fall down the exact right hole in front of two armed terrorists? Or, let's say, _is she alone!?_

Of course, that would be the _smart_ thing to do. But he doubted that these two even knew how to count to ten in one sitting much less ask the important questions.

"I'm so glad to see that _these_ are the people that Atlas' General Jimmy Iron _cock_ wants me to waste my time with," Diam muttered under his breath as he decided on what to do. He's never really snuck around before. It wasn't really his style. The most fun thing to do was just walk up to a firing squad and then somehow convince the leader of the squad that the best thing to do was to kill the most useless member of their party rather than him or their hostages.

Bah, he's snuck around long enough, how long has it been already, a few minutes?

Looking down at the wristwatch that didn't exist, Diam widened his eyes. It's been _hours_. Since fucking _when!?_ It was night time just a few minutes ago and yet all of a sudden now the sun was already up!

"I'm going to need to have a talk with my brother about this," Diam said with a groan as he walked around the corner with utter annoyance in his eyes. Sneaking was boring, seriously, when you had people that could destroy a building with their semblance why bother sneaking around at all? He was sure that there was a reason for it, but it had to be a boring one.

"Hello!" He called out to the two terrorists, ridding that annoying train of thought from his mind.

"Huh?" One of the grunts stupidly said. "Who are you!? Put your hands up or we'll shoot!"

"Oh ho, what kind of shoot are we talking about?" Diam asked, wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lower lip lustfully. "Because if it's the kind of shoot where you put holes in me that would be a problem. But if its the kind of shoot that goes _into a pre-existing_ hole than I would dare to let you try and convince me."

"W-what?" The terrorists stammered and looked at each other. Hilariously trying to find out what they _were_ meant to do in this kind of situation.

"T-the killing kind!" The slightly less retarded one screamed out after a few seconds of grabbling amongst his whole two-thirds retarded partner.

"Ah," Diam sighed and put his hands up lazily, not even deciding it worth the effort to even use the muscles in his wrists. "Very well. Let's try this then," His eyes flashed purple and one of the terrorists dropped his gun as he stared back stupidly, a line of drool slowly dripping out of his mouth as he _durred_ at him stupidly. "You are going to let me through and then reward yourself with a nap." He chimed.

"I am going to let you through and reward myself with a nap." The grunt said with a sudden yawn. "Man, I've been working so hard lately."

"Eh?" The other grunt recoiled back, confused. "Hey, bro, what are you doing?"

"Naptime," The other one said as he sat down on the ground and let himself fall to the side. Placing his hands underneath his head to form a very bad pillow and fell asleep instantly.

"You there," Diam went on, eyes still glowing as he held back laughter. "You are a pretty little princess and you're going to run to the hole in the ceiling the others mentioned and let everyone else know."

The White Fang grunt wasted no time in tearing off his clothes, revealing a set of very feminine clothing hidden underneath and doing little to cover the - quite small - bulge in his underwear before he began to chant, "I'm a pretty little princess and I want everyone to know!" As he skipped down the hallway gleefully. White Fang mask still on and all. Diam moved out of his way, afraid to touch him as the young man with a secret skipped past him.

"I didn't even make the dress yet… were you wearing that under your clothes the entire time you were here?" Even the God of Darkness was a little creeped out by that, but who was he to judge? He and Glynda used a car battery once to spice things up a little, of course, a young man screaming that he was a pretty little princess in the middle of a Grimm infested city was the least of the weirdest things that he has seen.

Also, he was the God of Darkness. If anything, he was the one who _invented_ weird.

"Well, moving along then," Diam said as he walked forward and stepped over the other sleeping White Fang member who was clearly dreaming about something pretty. "No dreams for you," As he passed by Diam put that to a full stop. Not making the dream a nightmare but erasing it entirely. Even he knew that was cruel, but he needed an outlet after what he just witnessed.

He pushed the half-door open and he saw what laid beyond. It was… actually pretty impressive?

For some unknown reason, the humans of the past thought that it was a good idea to also build more city underneath the city in the subway that was underneath the main part of the city. The amount of digging that took must have been substantial. So much so that it actually impressed him! Of course, now it was ruined because of the Grimm invasion and furthermore because of the presence of the White Fang using what was left behind to try and fix one of the trains. But there was one thing that just didn't sit well with him… If they could make a city underground like this, with large buildings and such, why didn't they just make the city completely underground in the first place? Clearly, they could do it. It might have not been as pretty as Vale per se, but it would be a much safer method of expanding than creating a brand new city on the surface where the Grimm could attack.

Ah, hindsight was his brother's idea but he supposed that there was some kind of reason for that. With a shake of his head, Diam stopped himself from the distraction and looked on to what he was seeing. It was a very large big open space, and he could clearly see that there was one train that he spotted earlier before he marveled at the infrastructure of the surrounding area. White Fang members were loading something onto it. Probably dust, because what else were terrorists going to load onto a train in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?

Oh, and there was Ruby as well, finally being tossed onto the ground as she looked up at the much taller Roman Torchwick, hm. Now he supposed that he could save her. As he started to make his way across the wide-open space, he wondered. How were the others finding things so far?

* * *

"This is where Ruby fell?" Yang asked as she looked down the cave-in.

"I can't believe you can understand that thing," Blake commented as she peered into the hole herself. "How does that work?"

"Dogs happen to share a language across species," Weiss teased. "Perhaps Yang is one of them?"

"Oh haha- Shut the fuck up," Yang hissed. She let Zwei bark quietly into her ear and nodded along to what he was apparently saying. "Ruby fell down this hole, Diam went down there to save her but that was a few hours ago."

"Then if my partner is down there your sister will be fine," Winter said as she slowly unsheathed her weapon. "This mission is being converted to Search and Rescue. Let's get down there, save your sister, and then-"

"Hey! You up there!" Winter pointed her sword down into the hole and was about to strike. But she stopped herself, freezing as she saw what she hoped was an illusion. "I'm a pretty little princess!" A grown man cheered as he skipped around in a circle. "I'm a pretty little princess and I wanted you to know!"

"Mentor has definitely been busy," Weiss said with a firm nod.

"I… how… does he do this?" Winter asked, still in pure disbelief at what she was seeing. "I don't understand…"

"That's your problem," Weiss said as she revealed Myrtenaster's new form. A further modified form of Diam's advice to her. It was more of a saber than a rapier now, and it fit her well. "Don't try to understand _everything_ that goes on in his head. It's just not worth the headache."

"Hey, hey!" The grown man who was also a _terrorist_ continued to scream up at them. "I'm a pretty little princess!"

"That's nice, you go man!" Yang laughed as she dropped into the hole.

Blake didn't say anything as she followed. She didn't want to think about how _this_ was what Adam has accomplished so far. Maybe she really should have stayed in the White Fang if this was what was going to happen if she left.

Weiss jumped in next after picking up Zwei and kissing him on the head for good luck. Winter was suddenly left up there by herself, staring down at the pretty little princess as he skipped around happily and told the girls down there where to go as long as they agreed to his proclamations.

Now that she was alone, Winter was able to let loose a few chuckles as she couldn't hold it in any longer. She quickly stopped herself and took a few deep breaths before jumping in after them.

"Really Diam," She said as she followed the girls and used a glyph to knock out the terrorist they were leaving behind. "You really are an interesting one."

* * *

"Red," Roman said as he squatted down to meet the short girls' level. "Red, Red, Red… _Red_. How is it that you are always somehow involved when it comes to annoying me?"

"You should try to stop being the bad guy!" Ruby grumbled as she weakly through a punch into Roman's face.

It bounced off his jaw pathetically and Roman didn't even bother to dignify that with a response. "Alright, seriously though," He continued as he stood back up, casually knocking Ruby back on her ass as she jumped up to her feet and tried to tackle him. Really, she had a speed semblance and she was trying to tackle him instead of escaping? Roman hadn't even had her tied up! "How did you get down here? We blocked off all the possible entrances that we could find and unless you're a rat - which in all honesty, you might be with how much you squeak when you talk - there is just no other way for you to have been able to get down here."

"I fell down a hole, okay!" Ruby exclaimed as she stomped one foot indignantly. "It caved in on me when I was chasing my dog!"

Roman barked with laughter. "Why would you bring a dog to Mountain Glenn in the first place!? Man, you really do crack me up, Red." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Now, can anyone tell me _how_ a cave in like that happened?"

"I… er…" One of the White Fang members who found Ruby began to speak but stopped as soon as Roman stared at him.

"Oh, no, keep going, Perry. Don't stop because of me." Roman said, waving him on to continue.

"Well… remember how you had Bane come and help us? Well… we sort of wanted to play a prank on him and… well…" Perry pulled at his collar, too embarrassed to continue.

"We painted the face of Weiss Schnee on one of the pillars."

"Schnee!?" Bane piped up, jumping to a stand and revving up his chainsaw. "Schnee?! Where! I must murder it!"

"There are no Schnee's around!" Roman screamed and whipped Bane at the heel to calm the giant down. With a pained whimper, Bane sat back down. Tears streaming down from behind his mask. "Agh… idiots, every single one of you. Seriously, if you hadn't done that then - where did Red go?" He stopped himself as an outline of where Ruby used to be was all that was left behind. Along with a few rose petals.

"Mister Grimm!" Ruby wailed as she crashed into Diam's arm and hung from it as the tall purple-haired man pushed her away from him. "You came to save me, I was so scared! Protect me!"

"Really," Diam sighed and rolled his eyes. "And you're supposed to be the bane of my Grimm… Moving on, Roman! Haha... Hello there."

"Oh, shit- Hey, Detective Grimm!" Roman felt a nervous bead of sweat trickle down his face as he hid Crescent Rose behind is back. "Fancy seeing you here, the weather is great ain't it?"

"Oh, yes," Diam made a show of looking up to the absolute _blackness_ that was the concrete ceiling. "Magnificent, I must admit. Say, have you heard of a backstabbing, betraying, lying little son of a whore's grandmother stalking around here like a little pg lately?"

Neo peeked around the corner, spotted Diam, waved at him, and then went back into the train when he waved back. No one mentioned this.

"Uh…" Roman backed away and shook his head. "C-can't say I have… Hehe…"

"He took Crescent Rose away from me!" Ruby wailed, pointing accusingly at the criminal as she clung to Diam's shoulders from behind.

"Did he now?" Diam extended his hand forward and gestured for Roman to give it back.

Like a child who was caught stealing something. Roman placed Crescent Rose on the floor and kicked it toward the man. Ruby dropped down from Diam's shoulders and snatched it up from the ground and checked to see if her baby was scuffed up at all. Once she was done inspecting it, she glared daggers at Roman and pouted as she shifted it into its very large scythe form. Diam smirked at Roman as he gulped nervously. A Ruby with Crescent Rose was a Ruby that would take slightly more time to defeat. But with Diam there, he didn't like his chances of negative two thousand.

"Now, since that's over with," Diam gestured to the train. "What are you doing with that train there, huh?"

"Oh, y' know," Roman laughed as he leaned against the train. "Just uh… filling it with dust that we'll… uh... _donate_ to those in need. I know, I know, it may be hard to believe but- HEY BANE!"

Bane perked up curiously.

"That man's partner is a Schnee! Winter Schnee!"

"Schnee!?" Bane jumped back up to his feet, revving up his chainsaw with excited psychopathic tendencies in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Roman said as he climbed onto the train. "And she'd be _very_ sad if her partner was hurt. Sic 'em boy!"

" _SCHNEEEEE!"_ Bane screamed with crazed laughter as he sprinted toward Diam. His stomping footsteps echoing around the subway as he charged. Ruby shrank up behind Diam, intimidated.

"U-uh, he's really big."

"Yes, he is a brutish one. Quite tall too,"

"Can you beat him?" Ruby asked nervously. "He scares me."

"Perhaps," Diam looked down at his nails and checked the time while he was at it. "We'll just have to see."

"Uh… you _can_ , right?"

Bane closed the distance and Diam bitch-smacked him so hard across the face that his mask broke and Bane was sent flying into one of the nearby buildings. Causing it to collapse due to is already weak foundation and for tonnes of rock and rubble to fall on top of the large man. Ruby watched with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. Not even the White Fang who had been steadily surrounding them knew what to do. They just looked at the man who probably just killed the strongest member of the White Fang in a single blow. Frozen with fear.

"Sorry," Diam looked at the gobsmacked Ruby with a smug expression on his face. "Were you saying something?"

"F-fire!" The White Fang's new sudden leader screamed out.

Diam held up a hand and the bullets didn't get anywhere near him. Stopping in mid-air in a radius of six feet away from him. Ruby, who was just getting ready to deflect the bullets marveled at what she saw. So _this_ was Diam's semblance… so cool!

Diam dropped the bullets and the White Fang all had to reload at the same time. As they were doing that, Roman jumped onto the train and left the door open while screaming "Start the train, start the train, START THE TRAIN!" In his panic.

Said train screamed in a horn as it started suddenly. Those who were still carrying crates dropped them and rushed their way to the train before it could pick up enough speed to outpace them. Some made it, others didn't, and the unfortunate ones were sucked _underneath_ the train. Diam felt a drop of blood splatter onto his face and he wiped it off with his thumb. Truly disgusting. Ruby was a little shaken by the sight, but that was no matter he was sure his brother would fix that later. The terrorists that were shooting at them earlier all gave up and tried to catch up with the train as well. But with a snap of his fingers, Diam knocked them all out like wisps of purple magic kamikaze'd into their heads, rendering them unconscious. He could have killed them but thought against it. The Grimm that was bound to be attracted to this mass panic would have the pleasure.

"Come now little Rose," Diam said as he picked up the girl by her hood and prepared to snap his fingers a second time. "We have a train to catch and a new objective to complete." After snapping his fingers, Diam teleported them both onto the top of the train. He dropped Ruby and she dropped to her knees. That was one of the first times she'd been teleported by Diam, and it was far different than with Liam. It felt much weirder.

"Diam! Ruby!" Winter screamed out from behind them, Diam perked up and turned around, seeing the other four women that he temporarily forgot was on the mission with them.

"Specialist!" Diam called back as he stood on the train. "What took you so long? The train is leaving already!"

"We just got here!" Yang cried out as she ran as fast as she could, barely gaining on the train. "Help us! We have to catch that train!"

"I fail to see how that is my problem." Diam pointed out. "If you lot weren't so slow you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Diam get over here and teleport us right now!" Winter exclaimed.

"But _should_ I?"

"Mentor please!" Weiss called out next. "We'll get stuck in Glenn!"

"M-mister Grimm!" Ruby pulled at her sleeve. "You're joking, right? You're not actually going to leave them?"

Diam thought about it, and the girls continued to scream at him pleading to help them onto the train and gave in with a loud sigh. " _Fine_ ," He said as he snapped his fingers. Winter, Blake, Yang, and Weiss holding Zwei all teleported in one big pile of limbs and annoying glares.

"There, I helped. Never say I don't do anything nice for you."

"You- ugh." Winter stood up and dusted herself off. "What's happening here? What are they planning?"

Diam shrugged his shoulders. "Fuck if I know. I just called out Roman's cuntiness and everything just sort of went from there. Now we're here, on top of a train. Romantic, isn't it?"

"You-" Winter rubbed a hand down her face. "Enough of this. Team RWBY, clear out the inside of the train while Diam and I continue up here. We'll make our way to the front together and stop it. If anything happens, call us and _be careful_."

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby was the first inside the train and the rest of her team followed. Zwei barked happily as he clung to Weiss' back, leaving Diam and Winter on the top alone.

"This should be fun," Diam said as his body crackled and popped with purple energy.

"For you, maybe," Winter said as she broke her sword into two. "This is a mission and- you have to be joking…"

Atlesian paladins climbed their way on top of the train cars, aiming at them with their many cannons and machine guns.

"Like I said," Diam's eyes sparked purple as he created a transparent energy shield before him. "Fun."

* * *

"Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck," Roman chanted religiously as he operated the train. "Why doesn't this thing go any faster! Come on!"

"We are already going at max speed," Perry pointed out.

"Damn it!" In his anger, Roman tore of the brake handle and threw it out the window. "That's it, we're fucked. We're fucked without any lube. So fucked, I may as well spread my fucking cheeks to the guy when he comes in, so maybe if I relax a little, the fucking wouldn't be so painful!"

"That's…"

"Horrifying, I know!" Roman destroyed the rest of the control panel with a quick-fired grenade. "Damn it, what is Neo doing right now?

Perry opened one of the doors to see her fighting all of Team RWBY by herself while she looked at her scroll, texting someone. She wasn't winning, but she also wasn't losing. Perry nodded his head at what he saw and turned back to Roman.

"She is handling things," He said matter-of-factly. "We won't have to worry about her. Honestly, it's the Grimm chasing the train that we should worry about more."

"Oh right, the plan," Roman said, suddenly remembering something. "Well, at least we're doing something right. Damn it… I knew he was going to figure it out eventually, but this quickly? He's a force of fucking nature, that guy. I knew it was a bad idea going through with this and listening to Cinder for once. God damn her."

"She shall be damned," A voice said behind him as a body fell to the ground.

"Thank you, Perry, I knew you were my favorite for a reason-" He sighed, suddenly realized that it wasn't Perry who just spoke when he saw a shine of purple reflecting off the metal walls. "Hey, Diam…"

"Hello again Roman," Diam said as he wiped his hand of some blood. Behind him, Winter was panting heavily. Fighting through all the paladins and the White Fang took a lot out of her, but as soon as he realized that she was having trouble, Diam just blasted them all off the train with a single blast. There was no point in wasting time there since this train was speeding toward Vale. And unlike most tunnels, this one actually had an end. "Tell me, those aren't the _only_ controls in this train car, is it?"

"Well… let's look at it this way. The brakes still work?"

"Roman Torchwick," Winter stepped forward and slashed her sword across Roman's throat, slicing into his aura. "You are under arrest for a list of crimes I cannot even begin describing. Stand down and surrender or else I will _put you down_."

"Right, right," Roman dropped his aura and allowed Winter to cuff him. "Damn, for a pretty lady you have pretty tough hands."

"Silence," Winter hissed as she tightened the cuffs a little harder than necessary. It was worth it to hear Roman's sudden cry of pain.

"Right," Diam walked up to the controls, wondering what he could do to fix that. "Well, I can't do shit here."

"What did those explosions from before mean?" Winter questioned Roman. "Why did the train cars decouple? You've armed nearly every train car here, what are you planning!?"

"First off, I cannot take credit for this plan," Roman said as he was forced onto his knees. "That would be Cinder's idea. Not mine. Just want to get that out there."

"That will do little in court."

Winter readied her sword when Neo used her semblance and appeared behind Roman. Something appeared to have spooked her, for her eyes weren't the usual multi-colored way they usually were. They were white, and she looked afraid of something. Moments later, a very beat up and exhausted Ruby burst through the doors, followed by Weiss and Blake carrying an unconscious Yang between the two of them.

"We're okay," Ruby said as soon as Winter opened her mouth to question them. "She was strong, but someone came and helped us. I don't know who she was. As soon as Yang was down she came and fought Neo off."

Winter looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but held herself back. "What is the meaning of this!?" She asked, pushing forward.

Neo took a stance in front of Roman with a wild look in her eyes. But she didn't attack. She might have been able to take on Winter on her own, but with Diam there? The literal God of Darkness as Cinder put it? Neo would rather not. She'd take the entirety of Team RWBY over him any day of the week.

"Neo," Diam called to her, gesturing for Winter to stand down as he stepped forward. "You know that you cannot escape, nor can you hope to fight us all at once. Much less me on my own." He pointed out. "You don't even like Cinder, do you? Just tell us what is happening, and perhaps I'll be inclined to look in the other direction for a few moments."

"Diam!" Winter yelled, but she was silenced as Diam gave her a knowing look. "You better know what you're doing."

Diam smirked and looked back to Roman and Neo, his eyes shining as he stared into their eyes. They instantly relaxed and Neo sheathed her blade. Roman was quick to tell them the truth after that.

"The train cars that exploded created holes in the streets of Glenn," Roman explained. "She planned to lead the Grimm from Glenn over to Vale, and this final train car has the biggest bomb."

"She wants to have the Grimm invade Vale!?" Winter asked wide eyes with horror.

"She originally wanted it to happen later," Roman pointed out. "When all the students and teachers were out on training missions. But as you can see, no plan survives contact with the enemy."

Neo nodded her head in confirmation and knelt down on the ground, submitting to them.

"Tsk," Diam broke one of the windows and looked behind the train. As Roman said, hundreds of Grimm were following them desperately trying to catch up. Grimm of nearly every kind available in Vale. If they made it to Vale… "Well, I don't suppose I can let that happen."

Before anyone could as what he was doing, Diam forced open the doors between that train car and the one behind them and prepared to decouple the train while standing in the other car. Before he could smash his hand down to break it, Winter stopped him by catching that arm before it could strike. Diam stopped lest he seriously hurt her, and looked at her quizzically.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Winter asked, her eyes wide with… fear? "You can't hold back all that Grimm on your own!"

"I'm fairly certain that I can," The God in disguise replied. "I just need some time to prepare is all. Just trust me, Specialist, I wouldn't go through with this without a plan."

"Mentor no!" Weiss wanted to run to him, but couldn't drop her injured teammate doing so. "Not by yourself, at least take some of us with you!"

"Oh, heiress," Diam looked at her with a complicated expression. "If you saw what I am about to do I'd fear that you'd see me differently."

"He's right, you know," Roman said with a cock-sure smile. "He's a hell of a lot more powerful than all of you combined. If anything, he'd at least give Vale time to prepare for a Grimm invasion. Besides, what's the life of one compared to the lives of potentially thousands?"

"Shut up!" Blake screamed, kicking him across the head and knocking him out cold. Neo glared at her but didn't attack. He had it coming after antagonizing hunters in training like that.

"Well, it wasn't as if he was lying." Diam laughed. "The council detonated these tunnels once to lock away the Grimm. Who's to say they won't do it again if given the chance?"

"Diam, I won't let you throw away your life like this!" Winter exclaimed, uncharacteristically grabbing his collar and begging him. "Please, don't do this. There has to be another way."

"Winter…" Diam chuckled and patted her shoulder. She really had no idea… yet she seemed very concerned about his life. That made him feel a certain warmth within. But her concern was not needed.

He was the God of Darkness after all. His Grimm wouldn't dare attack him or try to force themselves past him.

"I promise you," Diam gently removed her hands from his collar. "I will be fine. The girls and our prisoners are going to need your semblance to protect them from the upcoming explosion. When that happens, wait for me."

Winter had unshed tears build up in her eyes as she very reluctantly let him go. Diam smirked at her before crushing the coupler holding the train cars together. With a loud metallic pop, his train car significantly slowed to a crawl. He waved at her happily as he slowly saw them fade from view. As Winter saw him go, she bit back her emotions and huddled everyone together.

"Everyone, stay close to me," Winter said as she stepped into the middle of the train car.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked, shaken by everything that's going on.

"I am going to use my semblance to create a barrier around us," Winter said as she stabbed her saber into the ground as soon as Neo carried over Roman to join their group. "Weiss, use a fortification glyph to nullify the initial shock. I will do the rest."

"Yes, sister!" Weiss exclaimed as she created her own glyph with her hands and stuck it to the inside of the ice barrier that Winter created around them. There were tears streaming down her face, unlike her, she couldn't hold back her emotions at a time like this. Not after they practically just sent someone important to them to hold off against the Grimm all by himself.

Winter grit her teeth and for the first time in a long time, prayed.

 _Please, Gods, let my partner return to me alive…_ She begged as her eyes began to shine. _So that I may make him pay for making me feel like this._

* * *

Diam jumped off the train car and watched it explode in front of him. It killed some of the Grimm that was on the way, but only created yet another hole for the Grimm to fall through. He watched the oncoming tide of black with a curious expression on his face.

"Hm," He hummed as he held out a single hand, eyes shining and skin peeling back to reveal his corporeal godly form.

"This will only take a moment."

* * *

 **That was surprisingly emotional toward the end there. But I am pleased with where I am leaving this off. Another badass moment for Diam Grimm, our resident God of Darkness. See you all next time!**

 **Warning, next week I am going to be working on the finale of another one of my stories. So there is a good chance that there will not be an update next week.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	35. Chapter 35

**I have returned! Let me explain myself. I finished another one of my stories, albeit just part 1 of that story, but it was a story that I finished with a gargantuan chapter of about 66k words. It was… quite the tiring endeavor, I must admit. So I took a bit of a break because it took me and CrowSkull about a week and a half to write all of that. Which in all honesty is a great number considering how much we had to write, but it still left us a bit exhausted! I have returned, however, and I am ready to go!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 35- The Important Part**

* * *

The shield of ice that Winter had put up to protect the girls and their new prisoners held up very well. Thanks to Weiss' reinforcement glyphs on top of that, they were practically unscathed as the train slammed into the rubble underneath Vale and exploded. The fact that they were able to survive _and_ weren't hurt was a miracle in itself, but it wasn't over yet. As Winter looked over the girls, only about half of them weren't exhausted and was able to fight. Those two being Ruby and Weiss while Yang was out of aura and knocked out and Blake was injured. Glancing over the group again, Winter stared at Neo with a low growl. The mute girl simply looked back at her as she helped Roman onto her back so that she could support him. The criminals were in better shape than what made Winter comfortable, but Diam calmed them down and swayed them even to comply with them even after they were betrayed. Out of respect for her partner's decision, she was willing to put up with them just a little longer.

Not enough for her to not throw two pairs of handcuffs toward Neo, which the mute barely caught with one hand. "Use those to handcuff Torchwick and yourself as soon as we make it to the surface," Winter explained after witnessing Neo's confused look. She almost expected Neo to decline and just use her semblance to escape - there was little that Winter could do about that, as she was more concerned with the lives of Team RWBY and their annoying little dog than she was with two criminals. But instead, Neo simply nodded at her and waited for _her_ to make the next move as rubble and debris fell all around them in a blaze of fire.

"Follow me, girls, we have to get out of this tunnel," Winter wasn't going to waste her partner's opportunity for them. She helped Blake carry Yang off of the train car - well, the half of it that was still whole thanks to her ice shield - and counted for all heads as their feet touched pavement.

 _Pavement?_ Winter's mind asked her as she looked down at her feet. Her eyes widened when she saw not gravel but was unmistakably a dark black road similar to the ones constructed in Atlas. They weren't down in that tunnel, they were in the streets of Vale now!

Winter looked around with worry in her eyes after double-checking to make sure that Team RWBY was okay, and to her relief, Neo did in fact cuff herself and Roman per her demands. But around them were confused and shock-stricken faces of the civilian body of Vale in the surrounding area. They all had frantic looks in their eyes, and after gauging exactly where they emerged from the ground, she recognized the area as one of Vale's most popular and populated districts. This was bad. _Very_ bad. If the Grimm made it through those tunnels hundreds if not _thousands_ of innocent people would be killed!

"Ruby," She called for the hooded girl, knowing that she was the leader of her team. "Get your team out of here and start evacuating the surrounding area. I shall call the General and get ready to fight back the Grimm."

"Y-yes!" Ruby, albeit extremely nervous, was more than willing to break out of her shell and rounded up her teammates. As a second thought, she also took Neo and helped her carry Roman out of there. Something which the mute looked utterly grateful for. Winter turned back to the giant hole in the ground, and then back at the people around them. A spark of anger followed as she saw that they were _still_ just staring with their mouths open like some kind of ill-mannered primate!

"What are you all doing!?" She screamed as she dialed the General's number with one hand and pointed to the gathering crowd with the other. "Get out of here! All of you! There are Grimm in these tunnels and the longer you stand around gawking the more of you will die!"

That got them into a panic, but it also got them to start moving. Within seconds, a full-scale evacuation was being held. As her scroll rung, she watched as Vale's policeman set up what barricades they could on every block and set up shooters on the rooftops and from behind cover. However, Winter knew that their handheld weapons were meant to stun criminals, and while they _did_ have a lethal function, they pierce through thick Grimm hide much less _put them down_ fast enough before they could get to you didn't make it a reliable force to put her faith in.

Finally, the General picked up her call. " _Already on my way there,"_ James said as soon as the call opened. The sound of a Bullhead's engines blaring loudly had Winter sighing out of relief. But nothing was over yet. " _One of my flagships will be arriving overhead in just two minutes and I have redirected all of my patrolling soldiers and Atlesian Knight Battle Droids to your position."_

"As for Huntsmen?" Winter asked next, not missing a beat.

" _Ozpin will see to that. The staff of Beacon and every huntsman in the city should know of the breach by now. Specialist, tell it to me frankly, could you last just a few more minutes?"_

"That depends…" Winter's heart skipped a beat as she was reminded that her partner was still _in_ those tunnels. A single man against a tidal wave of Grimm, and she _let_ him do it alone. The guilt was already settling in, her worst fears coming to light and the regret already making her wield a heavy heart.

" _On…?"_ Ironwood prompted.

"Diam," Winter finally said his name. "He's in the tunnels holding them off. I… I don't know how much longer he can last… But the Grimm realistically should have been here already-"

" _Specialist Detective Grimm is still in those tunnels!?"_ Ironwood asked frantically. " _What was he thinking!? ARGH!... Alright, so he is holding them off,"_ Winter watched as the General rubbed a hand down his face, already aging another few years right before her eyes. " _It'd be just like him to take on such impossible odds by himself. He is powerful, but I don't believe he is THAT powerful."_

"I have faith that he will give us time to prepare," Winter said as she looked deep into the tunnels, trying to see if she can spot anything. Any distant explosions of purple from Diam's semblance, the red eyes of the Grimm, _anything_ to show that something was happening in those tunnels.

She saw nothing, there wasn't even rumbling. Rumbling she expected to hear and feel from an army of Grimm rushing their way through a tightly packed tunnel. The eerie silence bothered her, what was Diam doing in there!?

"There has yet to be signs of any Grimm making it past Diam… I don't know what he is doing, but it is working. I also see your flagship coming into view, and the soldiers and droids have started setting up defenses." She explained.

" _I shall be there soon myself,"_ Ironwood promised. " _Ozpin is preparing shuttles for all the students to come by as well, I don't know what's keeping him, but I trust that he will be there soon."_

Winter nodded and waited. Two minutes past, then five. Ruby returned with Weiss and proclaimed that they wanted to help defend Vale. Ten minutes past. The Atlesian flagship was overhead and there was a battalion of soldiers mixed with droids and paladins all setting up their defenses aimed at the breach. Then twenty minutes past, and Ironwood, Ozpin, and another small army of huntsmen mixed with the students of Beacon and the arrivals of the other academies students have arrived as well. Thirty minutes past, and there was still nothing.

"What's happening down there?" A soldier asked as he peered down into the hole the breach created. The large dust cloud had long since been blown away by the wind. "Was this a false alarm or something? Did what they plan, fail?"

"Do not let your guard down," Ozpin said as he came up behind the soldier and slowly drew him back. "We don't know what may be going on down there… Specialist Winter," He called for her, Winter perked her head up and saluted the headmaster. "At ease, tell me. You said that Diam Grimm is down there holding them off?"

"Yes," Winter nodded her head, even as a pang of guilt once again weighed down her heart.

"Hm," Ozpin didn't look worried. In fact, he almost looked _relieved_ that there was just one man holding off all of that Grimm on their own with no backup. "Then I believe that we will have to wait some time for the Grimm to get past him…" Even in the way, he said it, he didn't seem to entirely believe it. As Winter looked around, all of the soldiers, huntsmen, students, even the _General_ had a concerned expression written all over their faces. But the headmaster of Beacon? He simply stood directly over the breach itself with his hands behind his back, looking deep into the darkness as the darkness stared back at him.

When he _scoffed_ and _smiled_. Winter didn't know what to think. Pushing concern to the side, she stepped to the edge of the breach again and crouched down, hoping to at least spot _something_ now that so much time has passed them by.

Still. Nothing. Not even a flash of anything. It was just… darkness.

 _What are you doing, Diam?_ She asked. But a more important question came to mind instead, one that had her suspiciously narrowing her eyes through the darkness.

 _How are you doing this?_

The darkness didn't reply, and all she could do was wait and see with all the others. Just wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

"This will be over in a moment," Diam said as he held his hand out to the tide of Grimm rumbling his way. As soon as they got close enough to sense the presence of their God, most of them all came to a stop. The ones that didn't stop right away were the truly mindless ones. The ones that had were too young and only had the thought of death and destruction on their minds. Diam put a stop to them as soon as they got within twenty meters of him. Slamming them down into the ground with his magic and displaying his dominance over them. Instantly, all of the younger ones suddenly knew what they were up against, and they submitted.

Just by holding his hand out, the army of Grimm all stopped and bowed before him. Just in case, Diam raised another hand behind himself and snapped it up, creating a wall of darkness that would block off any sight and witness to what he was doing. Now completely safe from any prying eyes of fools that may try to come to help him, Diam turned back to his Grimm. His skin and clothing peeling off like flakes and burning away in the air in a puff of purple light and fire. His height grew even more, his horns elongated, and his features became vaguer as his body became pure energy. Just as the form of a God should be.

But now… what was he to do? "Oh… my Grimm," He said with a sigh as he spread his arms out beside himself, allowing the light from his body to burst forth to light up the entire tunnel in a bright purple color. All of the Grimm, be it the biggest Goliath or the smallest Creep all bowed down to him. Their God. Their creator. They were completely at his mercy without so much of a scratch or rebellious snarl.

"What am I to do with you? Because clearly, you cannot make it to Vale lest I never hear the end of it. All that death…" He sighed again. "Is something I simply cannot allow."

"But why…?" He asked himself suddenly. "Why am I holding you back? Doing this, using my sacred power to control and manipulate you all. I returned to Remnant to have fun, not be a God again!" Indignantly, the fifteen-foot tall corporeal being of purple dark energy crossed his arms. Wondering what he should do, and if he _should_ do anything.

All he could do was think.

 _I am the God of Darkness. The creator of Evil, the devourer of all the light my brother had created. And yet here I am… protecting that very light._ What a cruel and ironic turn of events. Or perhaps it wasn't cruel, after all he could very easily let the Grimm by and allow them to swallow the city whole. Sure, they wouldn't bring down Vale itself, at least not with these numbers, and with a single breach welcoming them into Vale. But the damage they'd cause was bound to send plenty of souls into the realm between realms awaiting approval into the Overworld or Underworld. Nobody would even blame him either, even if he turned up later as long as he was a bit wounded no one would think twice about a single normal person not being able to hold back a tide of Grimm for so long on their own. Some might raise questions, sure. But ultimately, to the world, he was just another man.

And yet here he was, still demanding his Grimm to bow down before him like the God that he was. Forcing them to stand down, forcing them to _not_ attack the humans as he _designed_ them to thousands of years ago. Remembering their former purpose made him sigh to himself for the third time. Just what the hell was he doing!?

"Brother," A shine of golden light resonated from behind him. The God of Darkness wasn't even surprised to see his brother materializes out of thin air. He was a God as well and was equal if not stronger than he was. Of course, he sensed this. "You seem to be in the middle of a conundrum."

"Oh, how _observant_ of you to notice," his Grimm snarled and snapped at his brother, but with a silent roar back, the Grimm all whimpered and resumed their bowing. Even if he sent all the Grimm in the world at his brother, the battle would be over in a single action. "What do you want, brother? I am currently having an existential crisis and I don't need your bullshiterry distracting me."

"I am fairly certain you made up a word there," The God of Light pointed out. "And misused one as well. But I am simply here to offer a small piece of advice, after all, you are my younger brother."

"Younger by a mere hundred years, brother," Diam indignantly pointed out. "I can blink my eyes and let the gap will be negated."

"True," Liam said, letting out a soft chuckle. "But you are still my younger brother, and I will not ignore the fact that you need help."

"Help?" Diam laughed. "What kind of help are you offering me? Is it the kind that involves taking me back into the void that is space or returning me to rule the Underworld? Because if it is either of those, I will have the warn you that I _will_ tell you to fuck off."

"If it was possible to convince you to leave without resorting to violence I would have taken it by now… but even then, even I must admit to something." The God of Light extended out his hands, using his beautiful golden magic to create a sort of mist that acted as a screen. In that screen, the memories that not only Diam but even _Liam_ , were on display. All playing at the same time. The good times that Diam remembered clearly when he first appeared in Atlas as a naked man with no name. The amusing times he had when running his first club for two years, going on to meet the Specialist, and so on and so forth. Then there was his brother, watching him the entire time, taking notes, and even trying the things that Diam tried in an effort to try and understand him more. Diam learned that he had neglected to pay attention to the God of Light. There were memories he never even thought was possible! Liam drinking, going out with women, hanging out at his club when Diam wasn't there, and even… picking up Ruby Rose as his apprentice, just as he did with Weiss Schnee.

"All of this…" Diam was very rarely speechless, but right now, he had no idea what to say.

"I've been trying to understand you, you see," Liam said as he allowed the magic to fade away. Dispersing the screen entirely. He wasn't even embarrassed revealing all of the privacies of his human life. How could he? He was always the more… _mature_ out of the two of them. Not to mention a God with a higher tier of thought. "By experiencing the things you have been doing first hand, learning more about the humans of today. Doing hours and hours of research while you've been going on proceeding with your detective and huntsman's work. It was… an interesting time, I must admit. But at the very least, I can see how a darker God would have become enamored with the mannerisms of humanity. I'm not saying I _completely_ understand everything about you," He added quickly when the God of Darkness' features narrowed down angrily. "Only that I have a grasp on what potentially goes through that vast mind of yours."

"What would you have me do, brother?" Diam asked, his deep Godly voice betraying the conflicted feelings clashing about within his mind. "What _should_ I do?"

"Brother, if I tell you what to do then there is a good chance you'd just do the opposite," Liam said with another chuckle. "I can't make the decision for you, much less can I convince you to come back with me like we should have and prevent a potential cataclysm until the remnant we left behind is truly ready for our resurgence. You are the God of Darkness, and unlike me, _you_ have the freedom to do as you please."

Diam crossed his arms and looked down as he thought. Turning away from his brother as he faced his Grimm once again. The red eyes of his beats stared back at him, awaiting his orders. One order would lead to the potential fall of Vale and Beacon, and one order would save it and make the name Diam Grimm even more renowned throughout the entire world. It wasn't even a hard choice to make. Diam even admitted it himself, both to Glynda and to the heiress. He _does_ care about some of the humans, even if that was against his supposed nature. As such, he couldn't exactly just be the eradicator of yet another era of humans now, could he?

Diam raised his hands and waved them across each other, a sparkle of bright vibrant purple spreading out through the entire tunnel. The Grimm didn't so much as move a muscle until the God of Darkness finally told them their orders. "My Grimm, I command you to retreat back to whence you came, and never return to this land. You have done enough, and now it is time for rest."

The Grimm didn't even hesitate to comply. Every single Grimm from the biggest and oldest to the smallest and youngest all turned around seemingly at the same time and started walking the opposite way. As that happened, Diam pushed forward. His bright purple magic sticking to the walls of the tunnel. After a mile of walking, Diam was sure that they were now beyond Vale, as they just managed to get into it in the first place. He watched in the darkness as his Grimm continued moving back up through the holes that the train explosions had created earlier, while others just continued moving back through the tunnels, assumingly to get back to Mountain Glenn through the subways.

"Good…" Diam said with a deep sigh as he brought his hands up a second time. "Now, let me make doubly sure that this won't happen again…"

He turned his back and started making his way back to the final site of the explosion from the train. Not even paying attention as a number of explosions went off behind him due to his magic. Tonnes of rock and debris fell to clog up the tunnels once again, only this time in a much thicker and stronger foundation, further fortified by his dark magic. Nothing would ever break through it again, not even say… a train full of explosive dust. Once the God of Darkness was satisfied with his work, he reverted back into his human form. Dusting himself off as the cracks above his had let loose dust and tiny particles. His brother, who was still in his bright golden form, looked down at him while crossing his arms behind his back elegantly.

"Well, you certainly have given me much to think about." The God of Light said as he too began to revert to his human form. "You have changed brother, for better or worse. You have changed. And I am proud of that."

"Yes, yes, love you too." Diam mocked as he rolled his neck, then proceeded to take out a pack of cigarettes and begin smoking one of them. Blowing out thick plumes of smoke as he looked at the light at the end of the tunnel where he was sure Winter, the girls, and a small army were waiting for what they thought was going to be an army of Grimm coming their way to slaughter them all. "My my… this is going to be difficult to talk my way out of."

"Look how far you've come already," Liam said as he prepared to snap his fingers. "I am sure you can figure it out. Until then, I will await what that Lavender reporter will say about you on the news. Good luck, brother, I fear that you are going to need a lot of it soon enough." After a snap of his fingers, the God of Light disappeared in a flash of gold.

Now alone, Diam Grimm, the God of Darkness, continued to look down the tunnel for several more minutes. Wondering what he should do. After a thought, he looked down at his relatively unscathed suit and did what needed to be done. He dropped down his aura and allowed his human body to get weaker before striking at himself with his magic. Despite weakening himself it took a large amount of power to actually injure himself while controlling it so that he didn't accidentally kill himself. He was satisfied when his coat was hanging off by mere strings of fate while there were many patches of skin and bleeding wounds coming from all over his body. He also did his best to make them look like a claw and bite marks just to add to his guise.

That was part one of his plan, at least. He had to look injured since even the strongest of huntsman probably would have had a _little_ trouble fighting hundreds of Grimm by himself in a dark and enclosed space. Part two was… much more reliant on how the humans reacted to him coming out of the tunnel.

"Well…" Diam spat out his cigarette and stamped down on it as he began moving forward. "Let's get this over with then."

Step after step, the sound of his footsteps began to get drowned out by the sound of the Atlesian military and presence of huntsmen and Beacon's students. Only to then get drowned out by countless news companies coming in for their new and biggest scoop that would certainly go down in history. Diam smirked as he felt the light of the sun start to beam down on him as he slowly made his way out of the shade, coming into view as a somewhat injured man, smiling after facing impossible odds.

He was noticed quickly, as he was the only dot of color in a mirage of gray, black, and white rock and rails. The flames dispersed as he walked through them, and aftereffect of his magic preventing his body from being injured, but no one seemed to care or notice. They were too busy chattering amongst themselves in their shock and awe. After what they must have been told, they certainly expected something much _grimmer_ coming out of those tunnels.

"Hello, hello!" He called out to the people at the end of the tunnel, his booming voice easily reaching their ears. "What's the party for? Did I miss something?"

The roar of cheering and applause came next, nearly deafening his human ears as he reached up to massage them from the poor strain. He kept one eye cracked open, and felt a sense of pride filled him through to the brim. Him, the God of Darkness, being praised by humanity instead of his brother? My, my, that was certainly something to brag about.

He didn't know how he noticed her, but out of the entire crowd. He saw _her_ , the Specialist, jumping down the tunnel and running to him, along with medical staff and a few other faces that Diam couldn't forget. He started making it look like he was limping and shaking as if he was actually injured and not pretending it. He didn't think it would have mattered to the Specialist or the Heiress who both came crashing into his chest with their arms wrapped around his body, and for their faces to be stuffed into each crook of his arms.

"M-mentor!" Weiss cried into his ruined shirt. Uncaring of the blood that started ruining her own pristine outfit. "I-I can't believe it… Y-you're alive!"

"Diam," Winter was much more in control of her emotions, but the way she looked up into his eyes was glassy ones of her own, it was clear that she was still holding back. "You stupid stubborn moronic idiot!" She cried out as she weakly punched his chest with her offhand. "Don't you dare make me worry about you like that ever again!"

"Ah-" Diam barely got the breath to respond as another body clashed into his, this time from the shoulder hanging down.

"Waaahh!" Ruby wailed as she rubbed her face into the crook of his neck. Clearly mistaking him for someone who cared about her enough to allow such a thing. He didn't stop her, he was supposed to be hurt after all. "M-mister Grimm! I was so worried. You're super strong, and you saved me, and you went all _whish_ and _whom_ and _BAM_ and then we heard all those explosions and I got even _more worried_ and I… I… _WAAAAH_!"

Diam winced as the very bane of his Grimm proceeded to cry into his shoulder and tell him just how much she apparently cared and that she was so happy that he was okay. That, he was not prepared for.

"No," He said as he saw a familiar head of ginger start making their way through the crowd. "No, No, don't you do it!"

"Other Father Diam!" Penny exclaimed as she activated her rocket boots and flew toward them.

Diam was worried about his human body, but let out a sigh of relief when General Ironwood's robotic arm snapped out to catch Penny by the cuff of her neck out of mid-air, stopping her before she could potentially do any harm. With a sigh of relief, Diam made a mental note to reward the General for that night. He may have just saved him from having to very awkwardly resurrect himself in front of them all after death. That or revealing his Godly nature. That would have been most unfortunate.

The medical staff practically had to pry the three women off of him in order to treat his wounds. Diam let them do what made them comfortable and then allowed his partner to support him by holding onto his arm as Weiss did the same on his other side. Was this what it was like to be pampered? Because if it was, Diam may just have found yet another thing he was into.

When he made it up the hole of the explosion, the crowd all around him began to clap and cheer for him. Which was something he wasn't entirely used to? For a being such as himself who has committed countless atrocities even during his time as a human, to be given such praise made him feel something he hadn't felt in quite some time… He never received this kind of treatment from the old humanity thousands of years ago, those which he allowed to wield the power of the Gods, being magic. The way they clapped for him, cheered for him, whistled at him and chanted his name over and over again, it made him smile a genuine smile. He didn't even notice that his eyes glimmered a more vibrant purple color, and neither did the crowd. He stood up straighter and the crowd got even more excited, he raised a hand up into the air and they screamed. Those he got close to wanted to shake his hand and the students wanted to give him high fives. It made him feel joy. Even as the piercing smug stare of Ozpin was noticeable throughout everything, Diam smiled.

He bowed forward and the crowd cheered even louder. The reporters that kept trying to ask him questions were quickly discouraged when Winter and Weiss flashed their signature death glares. Diam looked up into the sky and laughed, basking in the positive energy that hundreds upon thousands of humans were giving him all at the same time.

The shattered moon stared back at him, and for once, he felt no regret. He was proud of his choices, no matter what it wrought, it brought him here to where he was today. Standing in the center of a crowd, receiving praise from each and every one of them.

 _Yes_ … He thought as he shut his eyes. He liked the feeling. He liked the emotions brought with it. He liked the risk he was now in, getting attached to other people. And especially the feeling he felt now...

 _It really does feel great to be human._

* * *

 **And there we go. Whew, it is good to be back in this story. I missed it! And now that I am only working on two stories at once for a few weeks, I definitely am looking forward to some extra free time. Until then, I will see you all next chapter! Or, if you read Blind Huntsman, I'll be seeing you again very soon!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here we are again for another chapter! Let's see how everyone does in the aftermath, shall we?**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 36- The Somewhat Less Important Part**

* * *

Celeste yawned as she stretched her body out on the somewhat comfortable bed she was lying on. She pushed herself up with her hands and arched her back in another stretch, letting out a satisfied moan as her bones and muscles clicked and creaked to let out built-up pressure. She had to sleep through the night on her belly, and the night before she realized that she didn't really know _how_ to fall asleep. After spending years and years constantly awake and active, falling asleep was something she thought reserved for mortals. It was also hard to find a comfortable position. On her back was obviously out because of her wings, and on her stomach was also out because of the fucknormous size of her breasts. So she had to settle for lying on her side. It was comfortable enough, she supposed. Though the feeling that she got when she opened her eyes for the first time after a handful of hours certainly wasn't anything that she'd have expected.

"Awh," She yawned again as she sat up in the bed, stretching her wings out to her sides now that she had enough room to. She didn't know that her wings could click the way they did when she did that, but the feeling that came with it had her letting out another soft moan.

Now that she was awake and her bodily functions were suddenly coming back to her, she looked around the room that she was sleeping in. It was a rather large room, with clothes strung about. A quick glance down at herself assured her that she still had her own clothes on, and another look to the clothes strung all over the place told her that it belonged to a man.

The scent of alcohol and depression told her exactly _which_ man they belonged to.

"Oh, right, I'm at Qrow's apartment." Celeste reminded herself with a scoff. Nothing had happened the night before. They weren't even in the same bed now! But she remembered Qrow asking her to come over for dinner for the night and she just decided to stay because she had nowhere else to go. They talked, ate - Well, _Qrow_ ate. She mostly just watched him eat and nibbled here and there at the food he made - and then watched a movie while drinking. He was a gentleman, even when drunk he never made any advances on her. She was expecting him to do so, and yet he didn't. Somehow, that made her respect the man more, especially since he offered her his own bed while he spent the night on the couch.

After leaving the bedroom, she stepped into the adjacent living room and looked about the carnage that they left behind, which was still somehow cleaner than the bedroom that she just came from. All that was left behind was the scraps of the pizza boxes that they had left around in their wake. Surprisingly enough, Qrow could _eat_. Hm, she supposed that was the huntsman side of him taking over. Surely having a very muscular and _powerful_ physique required many calories to maintain over time. That lingering thought of the shape of his body didn't go away, and to be quite honest she didn't want it to. Mostly because Qrow was sleeping like a log on the couch in the middle of the room right in front of her. Snoring away adorably.

Celeste hummed and scratched the top of Qrow's head as he leaned over one side of the couch. The smallest of grins grew upon his face as her fingers flowed through his rather spiky yet surprisingly soft black graying hair. Celeste took her hand away and looked around the room a second time. It was clean enough, she supposed. She didn't really pay much attention to it before but per the advice of the God of Darkness, she went onto Joogle to see what women should look out for while visiting a man's home. And Qrow did a good job, though it didn't say anything about how a man would clean just about every part of their apartment aside from their bedroom. Hm, she may have to look into that one day. She'd ask Diam about it, but she was frankly afraid of what he might tell her.

"Speaking of Diam…" Celeste patted herself down, looking for the scroll that the God of Light had given her just for convenience's sake. She was told that she was no longer allowed to simply bounce in and out of existence whenever they or the heiress needed her, so a simple scroll call would have to suffice.

Thankfully Liam thought it necessary to add in his number, Diam's number, and for some reason, the number of the silver-eyed girl that he had taken under his wing recently. Oh, and now Qrow's number was in there as well, along with a strange symbol the color red and pink with glittering stars next to the text. Disregarding that entirely, she tapped on Diam's name just as Liam instructed her before and then tapped the call button.

It took her immediately to voice mail, leaving behind this lovely message " _If you are calling this number and I didn't pick up it is because I don't want to talk to you and-or I am not the father. Feel free to leave a message though! BEEE-"_ and then the scroll beeped.

Sighing, Celeste put the scroll back into her pocket and sat in the spot that Qrow was not currently occupying with his body. Moments later, she got an unsettling feeling. Diam _never_ missed a scroll call. No matter what. He always picked up with some stupid remark before hanging up. She remembered him telling her that he made that message just for the fun of it and that he never really intended for him to actually ever have a use for it!

So what was he doing that made him so busy he couldn't answer!?

* * *

"Uh oh," Diam said as he looked at the shattered state his scroll was in at the moment. "It seemed I went a bit too far, didn't I?" He dropped the pieces of glass into the garbage can beside him and leaned further into his new bed, sighing as he looked up at the ceiling.

"That's annoying, I was going to call the little heiress to bring me food. My human stomach is growling and it is the one thing about this body that I am most uncomfortable with! Don't worry tummy, you shall be filled with the yummy!"

"Mister Grimm," The _very_ patient nurse named Angela said as she fixed his IV into his arm. "You should not move so recklessly, your body needs time to heal."

"Bah… if you weren't so amusing with your silly advice I would have been long gone by now."

"Sure dear, whatever you say."

Diam growled ever so lightly a threat.

* * *

She didn't know how, but she got a very unsettling feeling. The kind of feeling that had her wondering if that rumbling she felt from miles away was something that she shouldn't have ignored. Frantically, she started looking around for what Qrow earlier referred to as a 'remote', and found it underneath one of his legs. Tossing that leg to the side and accidentally throwing Qrow across the room, she turned the television on in hopes on what she heard was called a news channel.

The first channel to pop up was the start menu of the movie that they had watched last night called Death Shard with the lead role being taken by Spruce Willis. She didn't know which channel she needed to flick too, so she kept flicking through them randomly until she found that she had wanted. On channel fifteen, Lisa Lavender.

" _After the events of the failed Breach just a few hours ago during the night, Diam Grimm is being hailed as the hero of Vale for his valiant actions in-"_

She didn't need to hear anything else. She felt her mouth agape more and more as she looked at the destruction that was left behind. An entire road basically caved in, and for military and defenses being set up at the entrance to the massive hole in the ground.

"This is not how to go unnoticed you fool!" She screamed as her eyes exploded with golden light as her gold-silver wings spread out to her side to prepare for flight. How did no one notice that something was just a little off with a single man being able to do all of that by himself!? Someone was bound to start asking questions, someone was bound to call this bluff of a news channel!

How had Liam allowed this to happen!?

* * *

"Achoo!" Liam exclaimed as a sneeze burst forward. He was caught off guard by the sudden action.

"That's strange… I've never sneezed before in my entire existence. I must be getting lazy with my body summonings."

"That or…" Liam glared dangerously into the wind. "No, it's probably just me,"

* * *

"Hah? What?" Qrow murmured as he blinked himself awake. The room he was in suddenly felt a lot colder for some reason. "What's happening!? Celeste? Are you still there!? AAAH!"

"Sweetie, don't you worry about a thing," Celeste said, changing moods immediately as she heard Qrow's startled cries. "Just sit tight here for a bit while I go check on a certain _hole_. I have a feeling that my _son_ has been a bad boy. Okay?"

"Eh?" Qrow scratched his head, wondering what could have happened to earn Diam this kind of trouble from a usually very stoic and kind-hearted woman. The thought that Celeste didn't look much older than Diam and having a _very_ different skin tone also came to mind, but it wasn't his place to ask a woman about her age or about her family. Not yet at least. "You're leaving? If you are, can you not flap your wings like that? I sort of spent a long time cleaning this place up…"

"Oh, sorry," Celeste's face burned as she folded her wings back up. "I'll just use the window then, thanks for the dinner. I wish I could stay longer, I really do. But duty calls, you see."

"No, no, don't worry about it." Qrow stood up and fixed his hair, then walked over to open up the one window in his apartment. "Here you go, be back soon?"

"Perhaps," Celeste said with a wink. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Somehow that is ominous _and_ arousing." Qrow laughed.

With a beat of her wings, Celeste was out the window in a moment. Qrow staggered back as the wind pressure from her wings nearly made him fall over, but caught himself at the last second before he could. With a dreamy sigh, Qrow leaned over the windowsill and watched as Celeste darted off toward a random direction. "I wonder what has her all worked up?" He wondered out loud as he stepped away, leaving the window open just in case she did return later that night.

What was left on the now knocked over television screen told him why she was so worked up. "Oh… that's why," He said as he heard the news about the breach, and then looked down to his pocket where his scroll was. Cursing himself for leaving it off for last night, he turned it back on to see if he had any messages.

He had about four dozen missed calls and several hundred text messages, half of them from Goodwitch alone, and all of them sent him the same message, with the most recent one being from Taiyang.

" _Bro, where tf are you? And why is Goodwitch texting me?"_

"Oh fuck," Qrow said as he turned off his scroll again. "I… Maybe… I-I think I should get going too…"

His scroll pinging one final time before it shut off told him it agreed with that assessment.

* * *

Diam sat up in his hospital bed the moment that the nurse stepped out, and immediately went to work and making sure that his blood samples wouldn't reveal anything _unnatural_ about him before the doctors and nurses were able to work on it. That was a simple fix, all he needed to do was sense out his own blood and use his magic to destroy the traces of magic and divine presence within the blood and that was that. It all took less than a few seconds, all of the samples were in the same building as he, which just made it all the easier.

He ran a hand up and down the bandages that were wrapped around pretty much his entire upper body and part of his legs. He had to make his injuries believable, for he was apparently a man who stood against an army of Grimm and slaughtered them all while also using his semblance to cave in the tunnels a second time, and this time without any human death. That was going to be a problem, he suspected. But not a big enough problem for him to forget the feeling he had when he was given all that praise and glory as soon as he left the tunnels.

The pain his body felt was inconsequential at least. Which made it slightly less irritating that he was stuck to a bed like he was. This was certainly not a position that the God of Darkness should ever be seen in. Anyone who knew him knew that he'd be perfectly okay, even if he killed himself - which he already did once and survived. Tore his own heart out and all. Quite the gruesome feeling, really. He wondered what the doctors may think of the real truth about what comes after the end of their natural life. Surely the knowledge that you'd be placed in the realm between realms trapped in the moment of your own death awaiting judgment surely wasn't what they had in mind. There was just too many souls to sift through and see who deserved to go to where. Last he checked, the ones who had died in the _tragedy_ of Mountain Glenn were still being sifted through.

Hm… Maybe he should fix that one day?

Bah, his brother would, surely. He was the one who more focused on that kind of stuff anyhow. While he focused more on what was still alive and existing today.

He was left on that train of thought for some time before something managed to grab his attention in the form of his door opening quite suddenly. He barely had time to look over before the Specialist was at his side, already pulling up a seat before the door even closed on its own. "Ah," He greeted her with a smug grin. "My dearest partner, what brings you here oh so suddenly? Surely, you are not here to take advantage of my sorry state, are you?" He asked, his voice dripping with amusement and sarcasm.

"Idiot," Winter replied with a soft chuckle, actually allowing herself to crack a smile for once. "I came to see how you were doing the moment visiting hours arrived. Though from the looks of it, the events of yesterday don't seem to be wearing down on you any."

"Of course not," Diam boasted. "I've been through _much_ worse, Specialist. Have you ever had a star blow up in your face? Because believe me, it's quite the burning sensation." Oh, his brother wouldn't like him talking about the time that he, the God of Light, accidentally blew up the sun while his brother was creating dead planets to use as templates for a new solar system. _An honest mistake_ he'd said in his panic as the star went through a very premature supernova. No more starting with blue stars became a new rule after that one. Celeste was _quite_ pissed, indeed.

"I'm sure it is," Winter said. "How do you feel, though? Jokes aside, surely you are not as perfect as you appear to be. As impossible as it sounds you just fought hundreds of Grimm and blew up a tunnel with your semblance, are you sure there isn't anything you're hiding from me?"

"My, you said it yourself, Specialist," Diam said with a purple glint to his eye. "I pushed back the Grimm with my powers, and then detonated the tunnels. Honesty, it was my own explosions that injured me the most. It… get's quite _hard_ to control when I am unleashing its full strength."

No one knew that truth aside from his brother and Celeste, but it was the truth that the God was going to use. Mixing truths together to create a falsified lie, well, if that wasn't bending and breaking the rules at the same time he didn't know what was.

"I see…" Winter looked down at his self-inflicted wounds. Guilt and concern wrote all over her face.

"Now, now," Diam reached forward and tilted her chin up so that they stared into each other's eyes. "Enough with the long face will you? None of that was your fault."

"I let you ride an exploding train down a tunnel toward an army of Grimm," Winter growled. "I failed as a partner than, even if it worked out in the end, look at you now!"

Diam sighed internally as he looked down at himself. Sure, he was in pain, but even if he ordered all of the Grimm to attack him all at once none of them would have been able to hurt him. This was starting to get old quickly, all this needless concern over his well-being. As joy-inducing as it was, it just wasn't necessary.

"You did everything you needed to do," Diam started as he looked back into his partner's eyes. "Silver Eyed Abomination, Blonde Bimbo, Cat-girl, and the Heiress all may not have survived if it wasn't for your guidance and semblance. Sure, if I had stayed I wouldn't have gotten myself hurt, but think of what would have happened if I didn't seal the tunnels when I did." Winter did, and clearly she didn't like the picture that her mind drew up for her as an example. "An astounding and rather disappointing number of _zero_ deaths was the result of my volunteering… and if it meant securing the lives of you lot, I suppose that I would have done it again. You've managed to get close to my heart, as did those stupid girls and the heiress." Diam sighed, being honest was stupid. Screw Glynda and her advice that has done nothing but give him issues.

"Diam…" Winter grabbed his hand. Despite her namesake, her hand was quite warm, while he must have felt cold. Winter either didn't care or didn't notice. "Thank you… for what you did. Really, if it weren't for you not only me and the students but many citizens and military personnel would have lost their lives. I know you've heard it hundreds of times already but… thank you, from the bottom of my heart. It seems that my prayers didn't go unanswered."

 _Prayers?_ Diam's mind perked up with interest. _Was that why I felt so conflicted before? I fully intended on going through with it with no such crisis… My, the last person that prayed to me was…_

Salem, his mind cut him off right before it could say it. He felt conflicted and empowered then too. So overwhelmed with a confusing feeling that he didn't think twice to bring Ozma back to life despite the rules that he and his brother installed in order to keep themselves in check. This wasn't the same, however. While Salem's prayer created the world that is now Remnant, Winter's prayer saved lives. He couldn't help but draw a comparison between the two, but for all that he wanted to, he couldn't curse Salem for what she had done. For her actions lead to Remnant, and by a long convoluted course of actions, it has lead to the Specialist and all the humans that he likes being born as well.

"Maybe that _is_ what empowered me to do what I did," Diam chuckled. "You certainly chose the right God to pray to."

"It seems like it," Winter said with a smile.

Diam noticed how close they were. Winter was practically on the edge of her seat, and from his position, their faces were but a mere foot apart. Winter was a tall woman, so even while sitting she matched him while he was sitting up. Though his bed was closer to the floor, he didn't much care for it as Winter's breath flowed around his face. She seemed to realize the rather short space that they were both sharing as well, and as a result, her face became more toned with a shade of pink as her eyes strayed down to the lower half of his face.

 _Oh?_ Diam's mind wasn't filled with lust as it was so many times before when it came to mortal women. For once, he just kept looking into the woman's eyes. She was nervous, and he could feel her heart beating through her hands as they intertwined with his own. _This is an interesting feel, Specialist… what do you plan on doing now?_ He didn't ask as he thought he might have in this kind of situation.

Winter got closer, her hand sliding up his forearm and up to his shoulder before moving up to his cheek while her other remained in his hand. His slit-like pupils molded into round shapes as she looked up into his own, looking much more human than they had before. The hand she had on his face reached further up and stroked his hair, then moved even higher onto one of his horns.

He didn't flinch, but the way she touched his left horn and gently rubbed it with the tips of her fingers felt rather… intimate. The hand quickly moved back down to his cheek and she began to lean forward, her eyes slowly closing as she gave in to her beating heart. Diam remained where he was, waiting to see what was going to happen next while also closing his own eyes. One of his hands rose up to her neck, and even higher to the back of her head to apply gentle pressure.

So close now, he could feel the brushing feeling of their lips touching for the slightest instances, which gave the Specialist the confidence she needed to continue her push.

Only for her to practically throw herself back as the door slammed open a second time.

"Diam!"

"Mentor!" Ruby and Weiss exclaimed at the same time as Ruby used her semblance to dart over to his other side while Weiss popped up beside her sister. Both of their eyes sparkled with relief and excitement, especially Ruby, who still for some reason felt some kind of connection between the two of them.

"Oh dear," Diam forced a laugh as the two girls sat on the edge of his bed. "You two certainly picked a good time to barge in." He said sarcastically as he looked at the Specialist through the corner of his eye. She was far more reserved and pulled back now, her face was still beat red, but the moment that the two girls barged in she assumed her professional huntress persona that they all knew and loved.

Oh, but he wasn't going to forget what just happened, and the way he grinned at the Specialist and the way she refused to acknowledge it told him that she wasn't going to either.

"Sorry, did we interrupt?" Ruby asked, not sounding nearly as apologetic as she sounded.

"No," Winter said, still refusing to look at any of them. "You interrupted nothing. In fact, I was just about to leave."

"Already?" Weiss asked, confused. "You waited at the entrance of Beacon's infirmary for three hours just so you can spend just ten minutes with Mentor?"

"I'm pretty sure it was less than that, actually," Diam said, looking up at the clock for reference. "Wait, no, you're right. It's been twelve minutes so far to be exact."

"I just wanted to see if he was okay," Winter said as she stood up and fast-walked toward the exit. "I-I'll visit again tomorrow if he is still here. I have things to do… business to handle. Such as the arrest of Roman Torchwick and his associate Neo for example."

"Awe," Ruby pouted. "Okay, if that is what you need to do that's what you need to do."

"Very well," Weiss sighed, though she looked at her sister's red face, and then to her mentor's far-along stare into her sisters back, and she pieced the two together. She allowed for her own smug smirk that she did _not_ inherit from her father, and shrugged her shoulders. "I will see you again, sister. May we spend some time together tonight? I have _many_ things I need to talk about with you…"

"I-if you wish," Winter said as she opened the door. "I will let you know."

"Oh, but I thought you had business to take care of?" Diam teased, earning a soft burst of laughter from the heiress and a confused hum from Ruby. "I swear I remember the countless all-nighters that you put yourself through. I was even helping you most of the time- and she's gone." He laughed as the door shut behind Winter, never to be seen again. "Well then, that was amusing. What are you two girls doing here anyway? Don't you have classes to attend or something?"

"Nah, we have off today because of what happened with the Breach. Everyone was pulled back from their training missions in a panic, so to make up for it we have today to rest and recover from the scare." Ruby explained.

"So we decided to come to visit you," Weiss said with a happy smile. "We wanted Yang and Blake and a few other of our friends to come as well, but Yang and Blake were taken up by something important, something I believe Yang wanted to talk about with her, something about that strange woman who came to help us if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, I wanted to introduce Jaune and his team to you!" Ruby pouted again, sprawling across his legs and rolling so that she faced the ceiling. "But with the Vytal Festival coming up and everything and with Ren saying that since they never properly met you they don't want to be a bother in what would be a _touching reunion-like moment_." She said that last part in a very poor imitation of what the boy who must have had a much deeper voice than her if they way her already high-pitched voice cracked as she said it had anything to add about it. "Wah, how dare he make a reasonable amount of sense!?"

"Truly, it was her greatest defeat yet," Weiss remarked sarcastically. "Don't even mention how Penny said that she was undergoing an assignment as an excuse to not come and then proceeded to fly away. Anyway, how are you doing Mentor?"

"Yeah! How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?" Ruby asked next, despite letting her entire body weight rest on one of his supposedly injured legs.

"Not really," Diam answered with a shrug. He turned off the part of his brain that processed pain and fatigue a long time ago, after all. "What about you two?"

"Nothing!" Ruby said with a pleased grin. "Liam made sure of that for me, he has a really cool semblance! It's like yours, but lighter, and… _gold_."

"That's because it is," Diam said with a chuckle. Amused by the fact that his brother's ultimate powers were compared to his own in such a childish way as it had just now. He must be fuming all the way on the other side of the school. _I know you're listening brother,_ he taunted him mentally. _And yes, my 'semblance' is waaay cooler than yours._

 _If that is what you want to believe._ Came to his brother's swift mental reply. Diam laughed again and shook his head, moving on from that notion. He could sense other people coming their way, and one of them had a certain magical presence that he couldn't _not_ recognize no matter how hard he tried.

"Hm?" Weiss perked up as someone knocked on the door, right on cue. "Who's there?" She asked first.

"No need to be alarmed," The headmaster of Beacon Academy said as he let himself in, quickly flanked by General Ironwood and Miss Goodwitch. It had both Weiss and Ruby snapping up to a standing position at the sudden appearance of authority that they weren't quite comfortable being casual about.

"H-headmaster!" Ruby saluted like she was a private terrified by their drill sergeant. "W-what are you doing here?"

"We are here to speak to Specialist Detective Grimm here," General Ironwood announced with his naturally authoritative-sounding voice. "I hope that we are not interrupting, but even then I must ask that the two of you give us some privacy."

"B-but we just got here…" Weiss said sadly.

"I am sorry, Miss Schnee," Ozpin said. "After we are done, you may visit him again immediately. But for now, I must ask that you both leave."

"Awe… okay." Ruby said as she began moving past them, Weiss only following her lead a step or two later.

When the two of them were gone, Diam sighed and leaned back into his bed. With Ozma and Glynda both in the room and them knowing about his Godly state, it was pointless to keep up the 'Oh I'm hurt, please take care of me' demeanor he was forced to undergo. "What do you three want with me? Can't you see that I am recovering here?"

"I am sure that you are doing a lot of that while bleeding from the wounds you no longer have," Ozpin replied with a chuckle.

"Ozpin!" Glynda shouted in exclamation.

"Now, now, let us not begin arguing already," Ironwood said, stopping the argument before it came. "We came here for a reason, and that is because I've heard that Ozpin here has let you in on a certain secret exclusive to the ones only in his inner circle… Diam, I trust that you know what I am talking about?"

Oh, they were doing this now? Diam laughed and looked over his side, seeing as Ozpin nodded his head. Giving him permission that he didn't need, Diam said, "I may know of a few tales. Maidens, an ancient evil, all that good stuff. I am… _well-versed_ on the matter, you may say."

"That's one way to put it," Glynda muttered.

"That is good to hear," Ironwood said with an approving nod. "Your actions under my employ and everything you have done until now has reassured me that you can be trusted with such secrets, so I have no qualms with you knowing. As such, I thought it necessary to bring such a key-

Diam tuned out of the conversation and sighed as he looked out of the window to his right, counting the seconds as they went by in his head. Really, what was Ozma planning with this? He already knew about the maidens, he already knew about Salem, and he already knew everything that Ironwood was telling him at that moment. Not for the first time in the last couple of minutes, he wished that it was just him and the Specialist again. At least then he would have had something worthy to concern himself with.

Also, this was getting boring. Three out of the four people in that room knew what he was, and they all knew that everything that the General was saying was pointless.

You know what? He had enough of it, he was having a good day but now he was getting annoyed.

"Will you shut up already?" Diam asked in a snarl. "I already know everything which you intend to inform me of. I am the God of Darkness, and I can literally _see_ what you are thinking."

"W-what?" Ironwood blinked, confused. "This is not the time for that silly joke, Diam. This is important!"

"To you humans maybe, I have no such concerns for I know that as long as I am present, nothing will happen."

"Oh, dear…" Ozpin said as he pulled at his collar. "I saw this coming, but this is not the way I pictured it in the slightest."

"What are you saying?" General Ironwood asked as he then turned to his fellow headmaster. "Are you seriously insinuating that Diam here is the God of Darkness? _The_ God of Darkness? The one who destroyed all of humanity and shattered the moon all those years ago?"

Ozpin stared at him with a neutral grin while Glynda coughed into her fist. Neither willing to say what is so obvious to them already.

"Wait…" Ironwood stammered. "You're s-serious?"

"Oh for the love of me- _LOOK_!" Diam tore the sheets off of his body and transformed into his Godly form. His skin and clothing peeled away to show his body of pure golden energy, and dye to his added weight the bed he was resting on shattered into pieces. "Does this prove it to you?" Diam asked in a much darker voice. "Do you now know how pointless everything you just said is?"

Ironwood did know. And Ironwood fell over and onto the floor with an audible thud. Which had the God of Darkness and the two other humans looking down at him with surprised expressions. The General and Headmaster of Atlas had just fainted right before their eyes.

"Well," Diam said as he shifted back to his human form. "I suppose he knows now."

"By the way," Ozpin went on without missing a beat as Glynda went down to make sure that the General was okay. "Do you think you can transfer magic from one person to another? Or perhaps… heal a person who is on the brink of death?"

Diam sighed. So _this_ is what he gets for being nice to humans _just_ once.

A big ol' headache and stupid questions.

Boy, he couldn't wait to get out of that hospital room so he could do _literally_ anything else. Cinder, for instance. She could use a good doing after her little stunt, he wondered what she was up to now.

* * *

"Mistress…" Cinder bowed her head shamefully as the Seer loomed over her. The scene would have been much more intense and heart wrenching if Mercury's ugly sobs didn't ruin it all. Neo had been arrested, boo hoo, she could literally use her semblance to get out whenever she wanted! She couldn't let such thoughts show on her expression, however. For she was in the presence of the Queen of the Grimm. "The breach plan is a failure, he… the God of Darkness thwarted it. If I may propose an idea, I believe that there _is_ a way to push the Gods away and potentially harm them. The relic that is hidden away in Vacuo, perhaps we can-"

"You wish to use the Relic of Destruction in an effort to _harm_ a God!?" Salem laughed at the very thought. The sound of said laugh had Cinder feeling uncomfortable, she only heard mere chuckles here and there when she was amused, but this was manic laughter. The kind of laughter than you only heard from someone when they were beyond help, or they had given up. "You fool, the Gods that created this world are beyond such poultry items. Not even I can hope to stand against them,"

Cinder knew that by the way, she screamed endlessly when she first told her that the Gods of Remnant have returned to their world. She was also pretty sure that Hazel knew, Watts knew, and even Tyrian knew. Actually, the last she heard of Tyrian he was actually starting to worship the God of Darkness because apparently he was he knew figure of great beauty. Oh, he still loved Salem beyond all others, but for once he was going beyond such borders. That should have been worrying in all honesty, but as long as Tyrian was still working with them she didn't care who he liked to think about when he was alone at night in his bed.

"My lady…" Cinder strained as she heard Mercury continue his ugly crying. From the corner of her eye, she could see that Emerald was very reluctantly and very awkwardly comforting him by patting him on the back and rubbing his hair as he clung to her thick thighs. Salem didn't seem to care as she was more focused on other things, like, for instance. The Gods of fucking Remnant. "You yourself have proven that the Gods are not infallible, they can be mislead. Perhaps even used. We can think of _some_ way around their infinite power and can come out on top. You told me this once before when I posed the question on how we should deal with an immortal such as Ozpin, and you always said that 'No matter how strong or wise your opponent may be, there is always a way to fool them.' I believe that still accounts here, even against the Gods."

"Do you hear yourself, girl?" Salem asked frantically, leaning forward into the Seer to give Cinder a better look of her face. "I tried that on the Gods once, I did fool them, and I did outsmart them. _Once_. And even in my victory, I suffered a terrible defeat. Nearly all of humanity was destroyed, and I have cursed to battle my own husband for millennia afterward. Even if by some _slimmer_ of a chance we can manage to fool them again, who's to say that they won't just destroy Remnant in its entirety this time? No, I will not risk it. I have the mind to pull you out of Vale immediately and simply wait and see if they leave!"

Which would put potentially _years_ behind on her promised powers. Cinder scowled at the thought. She wouldn't be a young woman forever, if they waited more than another half-decade, she would lose her chance at becoming the fall maiden.

"Please, just allow me just- Oh will you get him out of here!" Cinder finally screamed, losing her patience with Mercury as he bawled his eyes out.

"Y-yes, mam!" Emerald picked Mercury up in her arms like he was a baby and rushed him out of the room. The door slammed shut behind them and Cinder continued as if nothing happened.

"Allow me just one more attempt. I have one more plan that I want to put into action, and if it works, I can promise you that you will never have to take another risk at angering them again. P-please," Saying please more than one time in less than a few minutes made her sick to her stomach, but she had to make sacrifices whenever necessary. "I won't even mention you if it fails. I swear it."

"Hmph, do what you want then in that case." Salem snorted. "If you cease to exist know that it would not be my fault. You will get no help from me, and even if I wanted to, Hazel has already gone off to Mistral to make sure Leonardo is still doing what we told him, and Watts is working on an infiltration mission into Atlas. Tyrian… you know what he is doing, and he wouldn't be of any help even if I sent him."

"I am aware," Cinder winced. "So…?"

"Begone, girl!" Salem waved her hand dismissively. "This will be the final time we speak unless you prove victorious, and if somehow you do succeed, then you are a braver woman than I."

The Seer then decided to kill itself with its own tentacles and Cinder sighed. Well, she knew how that was going to go before it even started, at least she knew what to expect beforehand.

"Am I the only one that _isn't_ afraid of glorified immortals?" Cinder asked with yet another sigh. "Oh, no bother." She grabbed her scroll and immediately started sending a message to Adam, at least there was _one_ person who listened to her, even if he was a little unhealthily obsessed with a certain cat faunus…

Suddenly she didn't quite enjoy the thought of the allies that she had at her disposal… Well, even less so than she did before.

* * *

 **And there we have it! We have our first super tease moment between Diam and Winter, which I _know you guys love me_ after I did that. I'll see you all next time, not much else to say here besides, of course, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**

 **P a treon . com (slash) Genatools**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here we are again! I am sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter done. I had things to plan, other stories to write, and I have been having a bit of trouble thinking about what to do with this story. There's just so few and yet so many ways I can go about it! But meh, I'm giving it my all anyway. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Beta: CrowSkull**

 **Detective Grimm**

 **Chapter 37 Oh Right, There's Still That**

* * *

Pyrrha looked up from her food with a mouth full of it and blinked owlishly up at the intercoms above her that had just called her name. She swallowed and looked to their teammates, trying to see if they didn't hear what she just heard and it was all just some trick of the mind. Like Port said in his neverending lectures and speeches about how his adventures as a Huntsman before he retired and became a teacher. Only that this time it was actually real or at least _sounded_ real. She chuckled to herself nervously as she moved to stand up from her spot beside Jaune.

"Ooooh," Yang crowed as she got up. "Is Pyr in trouble?" She teased as a child would back in much earlier grades. Pyrrha waved her off and laughed.

"I certainly hope not, I don't know what I could have done to deserve to get in trouble in the first place." She replied.

"I'm sure that whatever it is, it won't be anything to worry about," Jaune said with an all too joyful smile. "Pyrrha has been with us ever since the beginning so I can personally attend to the arguments that she has done nothing wrong."

"Oh yeah? You'd know _personally_?" Yang teased.

Jaune blinked his eyes, oblivious to what Yang implied to. "Yeah," He said, scratching his head. "That's what I just said…"

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was covering her red face with her hands as she and Yang's teammates started to laugh at their expense. Really, he was just so dense! Though this time Pyrrha was actually happy that Jaune was just so oblivious to those kinds of things, it made it easier for her to pretend she didn't just hear that.

"Quiet down Yang," Weiss berated her with a scowl. "Stop teasing them before he actually starts to get it."

"Pft, like that's ever going to happen," Nora remarked.

"What?" Jaune asked with two raised eyebrows. "What are you guys talking about? Why do I feel like I am the only one that doesn't understand what's happening?"

"That's because you are," Ren deadpanned. "Simply put, you miss out on a lot of things, Jaune."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you know. Like how Pyrrha- MMPH!" Yang gasped suddenly as a hand slapped onto her mouth to silence her, Ruby smiled at Jaune and Pyrrha right before she used her semblance to drag both herself and Yang out of the cafeteria before any lasting damage could be done to their partnership. Blake looked out in their direction as the sound of screaming and play-fighting started to become notable and sighed. She excused herself and left her book behind with a bookmark in it as she went to go calm down her partner. All the while Nora continued to laugh and snicker and Weiss rolled her eyes more times than she could care to count.

"Those girls, I swear," Weiss said with a long sigh. "Every day I question why I was trapped with them from day one."

"I think I should be going now," Pyrrha said before anything else could happen. "I don't know what the headmaster may want but if he is calling me specifically then it must be important. Please, excuse me for now."

"Excused," Nora said as she booped Pyrrha in the hip with her plastic fork. "Now get outta here before there's trouble you really ought to worry about! Go on, get girl, get!"

Pyrrha laughed as she walked away, her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way toward the exit. Though, as she walked she couldn't help wonder what she could have done. She was curious, admittedly. Recently her fame seemed to be the least that the other students among their years were concerned about because of the actions of a new huntsman in town. Pyrrha never had the chance to properly meet Weiss' mentor, Mister Grimm - or at least, not the one that Ruby has been speaking of. The other brother, Diam, has made quite a name for himself all around the world because of his actions during the Breach. Preventing it entirely, in fact. Why she still remembered what he said when the council questioned him on live television. It was quite an explanation. He told them to go away. Which was the only answer he would give.

Of course, that gave birth to countless theories. Such as; He fought them off by himself, which was shunned by most huntsman and huntresses worth their salt. He led them into traps and used his semblance effectively in order to collapse the tunnels. Plausible, but then more explosions and rumbling would have been heard and felt. And her favorite, he really _did_ just tell them to go away and the Grimm actually listened. Whether or not that was a concerning ability didn't seem to concern the populace since the main thing they were happy about was the fact that the Grimm didn't manage to get into Vale. The Breach was actually going to be named something else in the future, since even though there was an opening for Grimm to get through, Vale was never actually invaded.

Personally, she thought it was a mixture of the first and second theories. Traps, expert use of his semblance, cunning, and an unbelievable physical condition most likely did the trick. Nevertheless, she had a new goal to strive for. She thought she was strong now, but after witnessing that? Mister Grimm wasn't even that much older than her! Ten years is a lot, she cannot deny, but in that time she may be able to evolve her own semblance to grow beyond her assumed limitations.

However, now was not the time for such theories. She had a summoning to attend, and after that, she would go back to her team and continue talking strategy about what they could do in the first round of the Vytal Festival Tournament.

Other than the ones Nora suggested, of course. There had to be something more logical than throwing her at the team and watching as she beat them all by herself.

That would just suck the fun out of everything.

* * *

Celeste glided over Beacon with narrowed eyes as she looked for a certain God that has been getting in just a little over his head. The fact that it has taken her so long already was concerning enough and strangely, the God of Darkness was hiding or suppressing his natural magic secretion which acted as a trail for her to be able to sniff him out with. Now though? It was like she was human looking for another human. Only she had angel wings that allowed her to fly and the one she was looking for had the ability to destroy anything along with a very wide variety of other magical abilities.

Well, to be fair not all ordinary humans have the same ability. Or anything close, for that matter. Perhaps those 'Maidens' that Ozma created some centuries ago may be able to unleash a cataclysmic level destructive ability. But she heavily doubted that unless she saw it with her own eyes. It wasn't like there was any written history about them that wasn't that stupid children's tale that displayed acting as the perfect women with kind, gentle, and pure hearts that could do no wrong in the world. That they used the power that the kind old Wizard granted them to make the world a better place.

Bullshit was what she called it.

If there was one thing that she has learned about humans during her time mingling among them was that not all humans were good. That was obvious, given that she was a celestial angel created many millennia ago in the image of the Gods - Well, in as much an image as one could draw considering the two were literally made of purple and gold energy respectively - she was what could be considered the peak of human nature infused with divine energy, which then made her an angel. Her creation was almost by accident. Her purpose was always to be both God's guide and tender, but she was also the accumulation of both the Gods themselves. She was part of them both, which made them related in a sort of way. So technically they may have shared enough cells to be considered family which gave that stupid motherly excuse over them just a bit more prudence.

She had a feeling that her mostly human looks and… er, _assets_ were handled by Diam. Without the wings, she looked entirely mortal. The God of Light was the one who gave her all the necessary internals to fully become an angel. That much she could know without even feeling the need to ask.

And never in these past many centuries has Diam ever felt the need to hide from her. Why would he need to anyway? He was the bloody God of Darkness! Seriously it was like he-

"Hm?" Celeste turned her head and stopped in mid-air, gently flapping her wings to stay flying. "Diam," she sneered as she realized that she was sensing him again all of a sudden. That was strange, so he just wanted her to not interrupt him? Perhaps. She'd just have to wait and see for herself when she finally caught up with him. She darted off in that direction _away_ from Beacon's hospital. She kept flying forward until the construction that was Beacon Academy turned into a field of grass that then led to a cliff. That was where he was, Celeste landed gently and folded her wings behind her back and crossed her arms as she got near him.

"Out of the hospital already?" She asked, feigning ignorance of the immediate events prior. "How strange, I would have thought someone who was supposedly _so injured_ would have taken a bit more time to recover. Tell me, Diam. What happened?"

"Oh, Celeste, how surprised I am to see you here," Diam said as he turned to her, his hands clasped in front of him with that same smug smile on his face as usual. He was in a good mood, it seemed. "Apologies for the deception that I am sure confused you, I simply needed a single moment to myself. You see, I just spoke with Ozma again and we have come to a sort of agreement."

"Hold on," Celeste held up a hand and stopped him from continuing. "Please, let us not pretend that I don't know what just happened. I was distracted with that other order of yours-"

"You mean Qrow?" Diam corrected smugly. "He _is_ quite the distraction, isn't he?"

"That _distraction_ ," Celeste insisted. "Caused me to miss out on some crucial moments in the past week. Such as this supposed _thwarted breach_ that has been all over the news as of late!"

"Yes, I noticed. Did you know that they tried interviewing me? My, I surely sent them off in a different direction heh."

"Take this seriously God of Darkness!" Celeste demanded, her eyes flashing gold as her wings beat angrily behind her. It was an empty threat since the victor of their hypothetical battle would certainly be Diam, but it at least got his attention. "Rules instilled by both you and your brother dictate that mortal catastrophes are not to be meddled with! This breach would have ended countless lives, and now their fate has been thwarted by unnatural means. Can you see how this is a problem?"

"Please, I am one of the only two supreme Gods in this existence," Diam said, waving off her concerns without a care in the world. "If Fate wants to have a temper tantrum about it tell her that she can bother me with it later in a century or so."

"Oh? And what of all this worldwide attention suddenly being drawn to you?" Celeste asked next. "Is it not you who said to me that your _vacation_ doesn't include being revealed to the world as a God? Is it not Liam's great concern that your true nature is continually hidden? Is it not _your_ concern that your entire vacation will be undone if you do too much?"

"There is nothing to worry about," Diam said with a shrug. "Even if the knowledge of the return of the Gods gets out, I can just make the world forget with a simple snap of my fingers?" Making a show of it, Diam snapped his fingers. Celeste flinched, expecting something to happen. She glared at him when he laughed at her. Could she be blamed? Every time he snaps those fingers of his something happens. There was the potential range from destroying the world's population to simply transporting oneself to a different spot.

"Of course you can," Celeste allowed. "But what about _her_? Would she forget so easily?"

Diam, for the first time in that conversation, frowned. "What about her?" He asked, knowing exactly who she meant.

"She has already proven resistant to your power," Celeste explained. "She cannot be manipulated into believing something or another. Which would then allow me to provide the theory that in the case that your nature is revealed, and you did try to erase the knowledge from all those who remember it, she would not be affected." She smirked when Diam had no retort at first. "You care for that one, do you not? That means that for the first time in a very long time, you have something to lose. She is not a woman who goes against her gut so easily, either. Even if she is the only one who knows left, she will never forget it, and she will never trust you again if you erased the memories of everyone else. Especially not with her sister, what was her name again? Weiss? The one you ordered me to protect if she ever gets into trouble. I believe you call her _heiress_ , is that right?"

Her neck was caught in his powerful hand before she could even react. Diam didn't hurt her, but the action of it made her gasp and recoil in surprise. Causing her to feel pain as Diam then held a tighter grip to hold her still. Looking into his eyes, they shone a glaring purple and red. "How _dare_ you speak to me in that way?" He asked angrily. "I may have been going soft recently, but I am still the God of Darkness. I created you, and I can very easily _dispose of you_."

"I am simply doing what the purpose of my creation details," Celeste struggled to say. "This is not me rebelling against you, make no mistake. This is me offering you a warning. Your name is now known all over the world. Diam Grimm, a powerful huntsman, and detective and not one to be trifled with. Humans are curious beings," Thankfully, it became easier to breathe as Diam let go of her neck and stepped back with wide eyes. "I apologize for my outburst, but you cannot deny that there is a constant risk of you being found out eventually. You've already displayed immense power, and one day someone is going to realize that it's more than just what these humans call a _semblance_. It is anything but, this is the purest form of magic. The path that you are taking leads to an unfortunate dead end. I know that you are intelligent enough to know that. I was created with a very similar way of thinking to you, after all."

"Hm…" Diam turned away from her and stroked his chin with his hand. Sighing as he thought about what to do. She was right, of course. To deny that would only be disrespectful to both himself and the angel. Honestly, he was surprised that she was able to rile him up like that. Though, part of his being was in her soul as well, so that might have explained that possibility entirely. "I suppose that I have been rather… unsubtle, as of late. Your neck… is it…?"

"I am quite alright," the angel replied, smiling a gentle smile. "Your concern does not go unnoticed, God of Darkness. Thank you,"

"Right," Diam scoffed. Celeste was still Celeste. Always picked up on the little things, she did. "I will take your advice into consideration, for now, Celeste. Thank you for your council, as always. Even if you piss me off and chide me on even more than my brother at times, you are just doing your job, a very very _very_ annoying job, mind you."

"Thank you," Celeste bowed her head respectfully. "If I may ask, what has Ozma asked of you? I remember you saying something about him earlier…"

"Oh, him?" Diam laughed. "He just wants my help for something in return for him doing me a little favor. He's been quite endearing as of late. The little immortal thinks he's the one in control. I'm just playing along for the fun of it, of course."

"Do you care who wins between him and Salem?"

"My dear, it's never been about who won between the two of them." Diam pointed out. "If they wish to draw a wedge even further between their marriage and past love than they can keep making that mistake. This would have been over a long time ago if they had simply spoken to each other more often about their concerns. Alas, Ozma does always rant on about how he has made many mistakes."

"Their war does seem rather null at this point…" Celeste replied. "Though, the fighting has at least stopped for now at least. That should make your _vacation_ go a little more smoothly."

"Here's hoping," Diam said with a yawn. "I'll be taking my leave now, Celeste. I believe that my role is just about to be called up into action. Do take care of Qrow. I mean." He winked when Celeste widened her eyes at the sudden new mention of the man. "I can see something going on there. Do what you want with that one, I am sure no one would complain…" He snapped his fingers and he was gone, leaving Celeste wondering why she even tried in the first place.

* * *

Pyrrha felt her heartbeat in her ears. It was an uncomfortable feeling that had her clutching her knees and digging her nails into them even through her gloves. Her eyes were wide and her mind was racing with impossible thoughts. No, not impossible, she had to correct herself. It was entirely true. If it weren't, then the headmaster of Beacon Academy and General of Atlesian military wouldn't have dared to waste their precious time like this when the Vytal Festival was less than a few days away. There was just no good reason for them to feel the need to lie, and she had no good reason to not believe them other than that part of her mind screaming for it not to be true.

"I can see that you are shocked," Ozpin said with a low sigh. "That is completely understandable. Knowledge like this always starts out that way in the minds of newcomers. I am sorry for the stress that you must be feeling, but look into my eyes and they will tell you that it is true."

"It is… very hard to believe," Pyrrha admitted freely. She looked down and still didn't know what to think even though she was being told at that very moment what was true. "But if all of this is true… then the fall maiden has been attacked and had part of her power taken?"

"She is being kept alive in the lower regions of the school." Ironwood explained. He looked tired, with red eyes and bags under his eyes. It was like he was still processing something himself. Whatever it was, Pyrrha assumed it to be unrelated to this. "We had to lest she pass away herself while unconscious. We fear that the last person she thought about would be-"

"Her assailant," Pyrrha put the pieces together and hung her head. Ozpin told her that much just minutes before Ironwood entered the office. In the corner of the room, Glynda Goodwitch, her usually so professional teacher with a stern and strict personality was now meek and didn't know what to say to her to calm her down. Pyrrha didn't blame her, she wouldn't know what to say either. "I understand."

"That is great to hear, Miss Nikos," Ozpin said with a gentle smile. "However, I fear that the tale of the maidens is not the only thing that we will be telling you is true today. Earlier, you mentioned three other tales, the Lady in the Tower, The Shallow Sea, and…?"

"The Tale of Two Brothers…" Pyrrha's eyes widened as she recalled. "Are you saying…?"

"All three of those stories have been manipulated and changed throughout history," Ozpin explained. "But that one specifically is the oldest of them all. The Tale of Two Brothers-"

"I'm here!" Qrow exclaimed as he burst into the room the moment Ozpin was about to explain some very crucial details about a very important subject. His hair was unkempt - Even more than usual - and the way he wore his clothes looked like he had literally just thrown them on without so much as buttoning up his shirt. His pants were in a similar state, though to prevent any nasty accidents that might lead to a quite damaging lawsuit due to Pyrrha being a minor, he had enough sense to keep that part of his outfit buttoned up. "Sorry I'm late, I got all your texts all at the same time. Now, what's going on?"

"Oh, how kind of you to finally show up," Ironwood said with a low growl. "You've been AWOL for quite some time now, Qrow. Tell me, where have you been?"

"In places, I bet you still have never seen, Jimmy," Qrow replied with a smug smirk. The implication of what he meant had Ironwood growling even louder, but before an argument could break out, Ozpin put a stop to it by gently slapping his hand on the table. The two grown men that were about to get into a very unsavory argument both held their tongues as they remembered that Pyrrha was in the room.

Thankfully, she found amusement in a dire time like that. Laughing every so gently as she tried to make her sniffles unheard. Ironwood and Qrow sighed, though both of them were at least grateful that she didn't take it the wrong way.

"Qrow, we will speak about your curious absence later. Pyrrha, this is Qrow Branwen, one of my most trusted huntsmen on my own personal roster. Qrow, this is Pyrrha Nikos. I am sure you know of her, but she is potentially a prime candidate to inherit the maiden's power."

"Oh, so you're doing that now," Qrow said with a simple nod. Then turned to Pyrrha. "Well, kid, as much as I hate to say it, everything Oz has been telling you so far is most likely true. Me and everyone else in this room can vouch for him."

Pyrrha nodded. "I understand that already, but thank you."

Qrow nodded and made himself comfortable. Fixing his clothes as he made his way behind Ozpin's desk and leaned against one of the thick glass panes. Once he was settled, Ozpin cleared his throat and brought her attention back to him. "Now, as I was saying… The Tale of The Two Brothers is in fact, true. More so than you know, and it has been changed and manipulated throughout the time that people these days believe it was simply a power struggle between two ancient kings in the far past of ancient humanity. I wish it was that simple. Because in reality, the Tale of The Two Brothers is not a tale about kings at all, but Gods."

"Gods?" Pyrrha echoed. "I thought that… there aren't any religions that are followed by a major mass. I've always been told…"

"What you've been told is only what your parents were told when they were children as well," Ozpin explained. "There was bound to be some confusion there. But I assure you, I am being completely serious. The Gods are real, and I… can actually give you some proof."

"Proof…?" Pyrrha felt her nervousness skyrocket. Telling her that the Gods were real was one thing, but actually being able to provide proof on top of that? "What do you mean?"

"Allow me to introduce you to one of them," Ozpin closed his eyes and struck a key on the keyboard connected to the computer on his desk. Presumably, some kind of message was sent, and whoever received it acted quickly. Pyrrha flinched as a sphere of black and purple energy formed behind Ozpin's back. The only other person that was surprised to see Diam Grimm form in the center of it was Qrow, and once again Pyrrha's entire world was flipped upside down. However, not before she, in her confused shock, started asking questions.

"Mister Grimm? Aren't you Weiss' mentor?" She asked.

"I am, among many other things," Diam said with a snicker. "That came out slightly wrong but you know what I mean, surely. Anyhow, _hello!_ You must be the… uh… the champion girl or whatever."

"Diam, this is Pyrrha Nikos," Ozpin explained. "This is the girl I told you about earlier."

"Oh is it?" Suddenly, Diam was behind her. Pyrrha let out a startled gasp as she felt his hands on her shoulders all of a sudden. "Ah yes, I can see it now. Strong shoulders, by the way." He gave them another squeeze just for good measure. "You're going to make a submissive boy very happy one day, I can already tell."

"W-what!?"

"Diam please refrain from those kinds of jokes with minors," Glynda pleaded as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh please does she look like a minor to you?" Diam said as he gestured to Pyrrha's quite defined muscles. He caught himself and slapped himself both physically and mentally. "Forgive me, that must be how people get caught with that. Right, no jokes of that sort!"

"Wait," Qrow finally interjected. " _He_ is one of the brother Gods? Diam Grimm, the cool guy who actually makes Winter-Soldier laugh every once in a while?"

"I am he, yes," Diam confirmed with a nod.

"I don't believe it."

"Oh? Is that so?" Diam smirked. He spared a glance for Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda in which they all simply looked back. He didn't need their permission, but he wanted to see if they knew what he was thinking. Funnily enough, they did know and they weren't even going to try and stop him. Which just made everything just a little better. Without any more delay, Diam shut his eyes and felt the human body he created for his vessel burn away because of his divine energy bursting forth through his artificial skin.

The transformation took mere seconds, and yet it had everyone who hadn't seen it already wondering about their own sanity. He saw it in Qrow's eyes and the way his hand subconsciously moved toward his weapon. After a second thought, he stopped himself. The subtle action alone brought a smirk to the God of Darkness' featureless face. As his height nearly doubled and his body enlarged as a result, Pyrrha's eyes grew more wide and frantic. She clearly didn't want to believe what she was seeing, but she couldn't deny it with how blatantly he stood in front of her. This was a God in his purest form. Not some beautiful man or woman with pretty little angel wings and a beard. But a being of pure raw energy and magic. The amusing thought of having them see his brother's Godly form made him snicker. The God of Light's true body was slightly bigger than him and a drastically different contrasting color. If they thought he was intimidating…

"I trust that there are no further questions?" The God of Darkness asked coyly. No one dared to say otherwise.

He looked down on them. Quite literally in fact. Though, as he stared at his own reflection through the glass windows within Ozpin's office, he realized that he looked a bit different than normal. He wasn't as _dark_ as he was before. Well, he was still dark, of course. But now his purple body was a considerable pinch more vibrant and naturally let off an aura of a similar color. As he looked back he slowly began to transform back into his human form, which he had kept within his Godly body as he didn't intend to remain in that form for an extended period of time.

Turning back into his human form seemed to shock the two even more. Pyrrha was on her feet while Qrow remained frozen in place. Both of them not being able to believe what their eyes had just shown them. He couldn't blame them, even after thousands of years Ozma had been terrified to see him again after so long. General Ironwood passed out upon seeing him, and Glynda coped in her own ways, he figured. Qrow must have thought he'd seen everything, and Pyrrha was just a child.

He knew what they were thinking, of course. It was hard not to sense the panic and confusion within their minds. The questions as to the authenticity of what he was were ever-present, but they were all answered with yes. He was real, the God of Darkness existed and he was standing right before their very eyes. Amusing, really.

"Y-you… Oh my God…" Pyrrha gasped as she finally inhaled after a solid minute of not knowing that she was holding her breath. "It really is true… Mister Grimm, you really are a God…"

"The God of Darkness," Qrow corrected, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Believe me, the term 'Darkness' doesn't really hold that much meaning," Diam said with a chuckle. "Light and Dark are relative. Light is simply the absence of Darkness, and Darkness is just the absence of Light. One cannot exist without the other, and both are always present even at the same time. It is a delicate balance, as my brother would say."

That did little to calm Qrow down, but Diam was willing to give him time. He was sure that he needed time to process that his newest friend was also the God of Darkness, and he was also sure that there were plenty of horror stories told about him. The God of Light was the ultimate pure being while his _evil little brother_ was scandalous and reckless and sinful. Bah, what a disrespectful little tale… he just created and exterminated all of humanity once but hey, one of those gave his friend a job!

"W-wait, does that mean-" Pyrrha answered her own question mentally before she could even finish asking it. "Oh my God, your brother, Liam, he's the God of Light!?"

"I'd prefer you didn't scream that out like that," Diam advised as he held a finger up against his smirking lips. "Information like that is meant to be kept a secret."

"Ah, of course!" Pyrrha bowed forward as respectfully as she could, showing complete submission. "I am sorry, God of- I-I mean, Diam. I won't mention it at all outside of this room. I swear it."

"My oh my, it has been a long time since a woman bowed down to me like that," Diam laughed. "Hopefully it doesn't go as it did the last time."

"Last time…?"

"That is unimportant," Ozpin stepped around his desk and placed a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "I simply asked a favor for him to help me here, and it completely worked in convincing you that this is all very real. Now, as much as I know how shocked you are, there is still the issue of the fall maiden. Come with me, I will show you where we are keeping her."

"Oh sure, go on, just try to ignore that I was here," Diam said as he crossed his arms and watched as they all took Pyrrha into the elevator. "Let's see how well that works out for you."

Qrow was the only one that was left behind, and only because he couldn't fit into the elevator. His red eyes looked back at him and there was an obvious question that he wanted to ask, only that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Go on then," Diam inquired, waving him on to spit it out. "I know you want to ask me something, go on. Ask it."

"Celeste…" Qrow began slowly. "I was told that she was your mother… is that true?"

"Oh, I am so glad that was the question you wanted to ask me," Diam replied in a laugh. "Of course not stupid. My brother and I have no birth givers. In fact, it was _us_ who created her. So you could say that I am her father in a very weird and technical way. Why do you ask?" His eyes flared suddenly. "Celeste is indeed a legitimate angel. Is this going to be a problem?"

"What? No!" Qrow exclaimed, shaking his head violently. "I was just… forget about it," Qrow said as the elevator doors slid back open. As he entered, he stood there without turning back. Wordlessly, he pressed the close doors button. "I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather take this ride alone than with you at the moment."

"Of course," Diam shrugged, having already expected it. "I have my own ways of getting down there, don't you worry."

* * *

 **Sorry, this came out a lot later than planned. I've been having trouble figuring out what to do with this story. There's not really a conflict to focus on anymore until the Vytal Festival. With the Gods returning, the relics are basically useless other than their function, which wouldn't do anything against the Gods anyway. Collecting them is null and void now. Salem is scared shitless, Ozpin is basically just hoping nothing goes wrong and any other villains in the story are basically nothing to these two. Of course, this is a comedy-focused story so thankfully I have that to help me out as I plan this further along. I may need to take another break from this story to plan it because of these issues. I basically have one or two scenes planned for the next chapter, and an ending all planned out. Other than that, I got nothing.**

 **My fault of course. It is the consequence of working and writing three stories at the same time. I'll figure out a way to get through this block, don't any of you worry about that.**

 **T w itter . com (slash) genatools**


End file.
